I'm In Love With You (Part 2)
by captasha007
Summary: Now that Steve has returned home and recovered 'all' his memories, the Avengers will try to help him so he can remember his life with them and especially with Natasha (and also building a new memory with a little guy calling him 'daddy')
1. Chapter 1

**Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...**

 **SO ! here's the continued part, I realized that this story will be LONG, so, I split it up into two. Anyways ! Thank you for reading and leaving comments... Again, thank you !**

* * *

Well, that was the thing, Natasha went directly to her room and throw herself in the bed. And actually and surprisingly, she didn't cry, she _wanted to,_ but right now, she was so mad that she doesn't have time to cry.

So she laid on the bed while staring at the ceiling...

 _"Mrs. Natasha ?..",_ Jarvis voice filled the room

"What do you want, Jarvis ?", Natasha responds as she closed her eyes

 _"Mr. Rogers, is asking for you. Do I tell him you are -_

"No !", She snapped her eyes open and sat down quickly, "Tell him I don't want to see him"

" _He is in on his way up right now",_ Jarvis said

The redhead rolled her eyes while saying, "I don't care where he is"

 _"He just entered into your floor, ma'am"_ Jarvis informed. Natasha widens her eyes when she heard a loud knock on the door

"Natasha ! Open the door !", Steve yelled while knocking repeatedly

"Fuck you, Steve ! Go away !", Natasha bites

"Come on ! We _need_ to talk", Steve rested his forehead on the door

"No ! I don't want to hear your stupid excuses!", She says as Steve frowned his head and knitting his brows

"What excuses ?!", He asked, "Why should I tell you excuses ?! Huh ?!..", The Captain waited a second to hear her response, but she didn't reply back, so he says while knocking softly this time "Nat ? -

"What the fuck you want ?" She abruptly opened the door with a hand on her hip and tapping her foot on her floor, eyes challenging him

Steve set his jaw "Let me in", he said

"No..", she shook her head as raising her chin at her husband

"Nat, we need to talk", Steve says and got enough of her attitude So he simply push the door slightly (for Natasha was like he had kicked it), and The Soldier was inside of their room, walking to stand next to the bed. Natasha rolled her eyes while crossing her arms and turning to see him, "What in the world was that back there ?", he asks, resting his hands on his hips

"I don't know what you are talking about", Natasha shrugged her shoulders

Rogers breathe out her name, "Natasha..", and raised his eyebrows, "..A lover ? Really ?", Steve incredulously asked. The spy screwed her eyes

"Shut up, and go", she said

"Nat, how can you think -

"Get the damn out, Steven !", Natasha yelled at him. Steve rubbed his face with his hands, then to put them together like a prayer

"Please, listen to me", he hold his hands in his chest while walking towards her

Natasha saw his steps, so she backs up quickly "No !", the redhead yells and Steve stops his tracks, slowly putting his hands down. His wife arm and pointed to the door "Get out", she told him. He sighed and protests

"Nat -

"Now !", Natasha said as Steve sighed again and does what she demanded. The Super Soldier - without a word or a glance - lowers his head while walking out the room, and while the Black Widow sees her husband walking away, she gulps trying to not feel the knot on her throat.

* * *

"Jarvis, can you call a taxi ? I don't want to take my motorcycle", Steve said when he sadly entered the elevator

 _"Of course, sir"_ ,Jarvis told The Captain

"Thanks, J", he thank the A.I as he was leaning against the wall, eyes seeing the ceiling and his head resting on the wall too. Later on, Steve closed his eyes - while the elevator was descending - he was thinking how to make up the things with Natasha, or at least she can let him talk. He was planning on how she can hear him without yelling or finishing arguing with each other.

He deeply inhales and exhales when the elevator stopped and opened the doors

"And then, I put the formula in the -

"Oh ! Hi Cap !" "Hello, Steve" Tony Stark and Bruce Banner greeted the Captain when they saw him

"Hey, guys" Steve turn his eyes at them and smiled warmly

Tony and Bruce enter the elevator with the Soldier and noticed Steve's sad face, the two genius see each other and frowned, so Stark asked "Are you okay ?" Tony brings Steve's attention. He glances over the billionaire and sighs

"Yeah, I think so" The blonde man gives them a sad smile as he lowers his head

"You don't seem like you are" Bruce told him. Steve lifts his head to see his two friends and says after a few seconds

"Nat"

Iron man groaned "Oh, let me guess, _jealousy_ \- Again"

"No.." Rogers shook his head and then he rests it back to the wall "She thinks I have a lover" he said at them

"What ?!" Bruce and Tony yelled

"Yeah. She told me that" Steve sighs

"But why and where Natasha thought that ?" Tony wondered

He shrugged and shake his head "I don't know " Rogers said

"Wow, Cap. I'm sorry" said a very sad Bruce. Steve turned his head at the Doctor and smiled thankfully at him

"Hey, you know what ?" Tony said to Steve "Let's go to a guy's night...You need to clear your head"

"I don't know, Tony.." he sees at his friend, debating about the offer of his troublemaker friend

"Come on, it will be fun - look you'll relax, drink some beer, and have a lap dance" Tony excited says

"Stark" Steve warned as he arches an eyebrow at him

Tony rolled his eyes "Okay, okay. No beer" said Iron man

" _Stark"_ warned Bruce, and Tony rolled his eyes again as he growled

"OKAY. No lap dance for Steve" the billionaire crossed his arms like a little kid being denied for a candy. Steve smirked and sighed while screwing his eyes

"Alright, I'll go" he said

"Yes !" Tony lifts his fists to the air and smiles to his two friends who were rolling their eyes.

* * *

The 'science bros' exit the elevator on the mechanical floor and said their 'see you later' to The Captain, as Steve kept going down to the lobby.

When he exit the building, and entered the cab that Jarvis ordered for him. Steve just couldn't stop thinking about his wife, he wanted to clear all the doubts on her head

 _'Why she thinks that I'm cheating on her ?'_ The Captain said in his head as he looked out the window and saw the tall buildings down the street

 _'God, I thought that she'd had a lover too'_ Steve realize he had those thoughts too _'Please, God.. Clear those thoughts in Natasha's head - and on mine too'_ the blonde man lowered his head as he sighed deeply

When he got to his apartment located in Brooklyn and while walking towards his bedroom, Steve received a text message from the one and only Ironman. So he gets his phone out from his pocket and reads the text

Tony Stark: _hey, here's the address of the nightclub "Marquee" :)_ _289 10th Ave, New York, NY'_

Tony Stark: _and don't you dare to back up ! :/_

The soldier smiled and reply Tony's text, Steve Rogers: _I'm not_

He sat on the bed while Stark was texting back

T: _promise ?!_

S: _yes,Tony. I promise_

T: _alright, see ya tonight, Gramps ;)_

Steve rolled his eyes and smirked at the text. He locked the screen of his Stark-Phone, throwing it to the mattress as he goes to shower…

Later on, finishing his bath and putting a towel around his waist, he went to get a T-shirt from the drawer near his bed, and suddenly hears a knock on the door. Steve frowns and knitted his brows at the sound..

 _'What the -'_ He says in his head _'Who can it be ?...It can be Sam, cus' he is on a mission'_ Steve puts the shirt on and not minding to put some pants on. He opens the door and peeks his head out from the door

"Oh" He said as a women was standing on the front of the apartment with a type of recipient or something like it, so he asked "Can I help you, ma'am ?" Steve grins and the lady widen her eyes as possibly a human can open them

"Oh my God" she said

"Pardon ?" Steve rise his brow at her

"Uh, I'm sorry.." the women apologized herself quickly "I Got distracted"

Rogers nods slowly and closes the door a little bit more (because this girl it's weird) "Uh-huh"

"Anyway !" the lady smiled brightly as she extended her hand to him "I'm Nora. Your neighbor - from six floors below"

"Nice to meet you.." he says while bringing only his hand out "..I'm Steve" the Captain smirks friendly and firmly shakes the women's hand

"Steve ?" _Nora_ tilts her head and still shakes Steve's hand "Nice name"

The blondie smiles nervously while ending the hand shake "Uh, thank you" he said. Steve awkwardly - and uncomfortable - standing behind his door, while Nora had her eyes staring at him without blinking in the most pervert way

"So, I made these for you - as a 'welcome to the building'.." she said and handle him the bowl wrapped with plastic wrap on top and cookies inside "..Hope you like them" Nora smiled widely as Steve grabs the bowl

"Well, thanks" he smiled at her

"You're welcome" she said. Steve nodded and again he was awkwardly standing while she was staring and bitting her lip, so he says

"Uhhh, I need to get going -

"Sure ! I'm sorry" Nora said

Steve nods "Thank you again" he shows her the bowl with cookies and quickly closed the door. The Captain took a deep breath and rest himself on the door "Well, that was awkward" he said, Steve sees the bowl on his hands and hesitate to eat the cookies, but he is _hungry,_ so Steve unwrap the plastic from the bowl and grab a cookie. Taking a bite from it, munching it too, he feels the _horrible_ taste and almost not full baked cookie. Steve spits the cookie out of his mouth and says while cleaning his mouth with his hand "Ugh, and these are awful" Rogers went to the kitchen, putting the bowl on the counter and goes to clean the munched cookie on the floor.

* * *

 **Guys, I promise I would fix this guys ! But this whole 'fighting' thing between Steve and Natasha leads to the story… so, just hang on a little longer... Sorry :\**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile..**

 **(Also, sorry for the late update, it's because my family and I went to Germany - to our hometown - and we just got back from our trip. So anyways! Here's another chapter, enjoy!)**

* * *

"Hey, Thor ! Over here !", Tony waved at the god of thunder when he saw him climbing up to the second floor

"Ah ! My Friends !", Odinson yelled while opening his arms

"Hello, Thor. How's it going ?" Bruce smiled and scoot over so he can sit next to him

Thor smiles back, "Very good, my friend", he said as he seats down. Stark and Banner already had ordered drinks (Tony a martini and Bruce a glass of water) "Where is my friend Steven ?", Thor asked

"He's supposed to be here twenty minutes ago", Tony said while watching the hour on his expensive watch

"Maybe he got stuck in the traffic - it's Saturday night and everyone else is going out", Banner told the genius

"But Cap has never been, like never ! Is late !", Stark yelled at his science buddy as Bruce rolled his eyes and Thor chuckled at him. A couple minutes later Thor's drink arrived as well a handsome Captain

"Sorry guys, I'm late", Steve sat next to tony while straightening his jacket

Stark growled "Yes, you are !", yelled Tony. Steve groans and said

"I got stuck in the traffic. Okay ?", The Captain told his friend

"Told ya", Bruce smirked as he takes a sip of his water. Stark screws his eyes, saying

"Whatever - " Tony stop talking and frowned, asking his Captain "Wait...You have the motorcycle I gave to you. You can't get stuck in the traffic"

Steve shrug his shoulders, "Well, I didn't bring it with me", Rogers set his jaw, nervous that he could be caught in his lie. Tony shook his head and narrow his brows, as he says

"But you always -

"Friend Tony, we came to have 'fun' - don't we ?", Thor rises his eyebrow at Ironman. Stark sighed and smirks

"You're right, Asgard man. Let's have fun !", said Tony. The rest smiled at him and nodded their heads.

Later that night, Steve and bruce were on the booth ordering drinks and chatting randomly stuff, while Thor and Tony were on the dance floor and also drinking while dancing around with some nice pretty girls

"Hey, Cap !", Tony yelled, bringing the attention of the Captain and the Doctor, "This girl is asking if you want to dance !", the billionaire said as he points at the girl dancing next to him. Steve set his jaw and gulped nervously - also with a faint blush on his cheeks - he says

"I'm sorry, but -

"Come on ! You are the type that hates saying _'no'_ to a dame ! You're a true gentleman !", Stark drunkenly yelled. Banner rolled his eyes while Steve sighed deeply

"You're okay, Cap ?", Bruce asked him

Rogers smiled sadly at his friend, "I'm not in the mood to dance, Bruce", he said as seeing the glass of whiskey in his hand. The Doctor nods and smiles while saying

"Alright, I guess -

"Steve !?", A girly yell interrupted Bruce words

Steve and Bruce turned around to see who called the Captain, "Oh, hi !", Steve said when he saw it was _Nora_ his neighbor. So he stands up from his seat and shakes her hand while saying, "How are you ?", Rogers smiled at her as she smiled brighter

"Good. Thank you", Nora said. She stares at the blonde for a while (actually checking him out to head to toe) And again for the same day, making him feel uncomfortable with her stares. Nora quickly notices his body language and some pair of eyes heavily on her, so she turns her eyes at the man, "And who is this ?", she grins at the Doctor

"Oh ! Sorry..", Steve said and turns his glare at this friend, "..This is my friend, Bruce"

"Nice to meet you", Nora smiled at Banner and stretched her hand

"Bruce, this is Nora", Rogers introduced her at his friend

Bruce nodded at her, then to accept her hand shake (quickly breaking the shake) "And where you'd know Steve ?", Banner asked her, Steve widen his eyes while Nora smiled at herself as she started saying

"Well, actually, Steve is my -

\- Friend..", Steve nervously finished for her, and the both of them turned to see him. Steve nodded to the two people as he continued how Nora and he 'knew' each other, "..She is the granddaughter of someone I used to know from the army", he lied (of course he _had_ to ! Otherwise, Bruce would catch him !)

Bruce slowly nodded, "okaaaay..", he said, while Nora got the 'message' from the blondie, so she said

"I must get going, Steve", Nora waved at the two men

"Alright", Rogers smiled and waved back at her

"See you, " she says and leaves

"Bye", said Steve and waited until she completely disappeared. Once she was gone, he sat heavily in his seat and sighed deeply, throwing his head back, he earned a very _very_ curious stare by Bruce Banner...

* * *

"Woo-hoo !", Tony lift his arms in the air and jumping to the rhythm of the music. Now it was a late hour of the night when Thor and Tony were still drunkenly dancing and with a couple of women around them dancing too

"Now, let's drink this bottle of Mead I bought !", Thor yelled and showing a small bottle hidden behind his jeans. Tony's face light up when he saw the Mead

But Steve (thanks to his super hearing) He quickly stood up from his seat, hearing Thor yelling, he said, "Oh my God..", Rogers cursed under his breath, leaving Bruce talking as running towards the dance floor and snapped the bottle from Thor's hand and saying, "..I think I'll get this - thank you", Steve got the bottle and walks quickly upstairs

"Hey !" "Aww !", The Captain clearly heard Tony and Thor complain. Ignoring them, Steve smiled at Bruce when the Doctor sighed, understanding why Steve ran - by seeing the Mead in the Captain's hand, and thankfully taking away that Mead from those two

"Thank God you took the bottle away from them on time", Bruce said

"Uh-huh", Steve smirks and puts the bottle on their table.

While seeing their friends dancing and being the center of the attention, (and everybody in the club freaking out taking selfies with them because Ironman and Thor were there !. Thank God they didn't notice Captain America and the Hulk were there too). Anyways, Bruce turned his eyes to Steve and study him for a moment, then to tell him

"So, where did you tell me you know Nora ?", the Doctor said

Steve gulped and turned to see him, "Uuuuhhhh…", he nervously says while thinking fast for a lie. The Captain shrugged his shoulders and says, "..I'd already said to you", Steve turned his glance away from Bruce. The Doctor chuckles at him

"Now I understand why Natasha says you're a terrible liar", Banner smiled as Steve blushed furiously, "Come on, tell me the truth", Bruce said. The blonde man sees him and rolled his eyes - defeated - and clearly that Bruce won't buy that _awful terrible_ lie

"Ugh, Okay !", Rogers sighed, but then he put his finger in front of him - warning his friend, "But promise me you won't tell nobody - and _especially_ Natasha"

"Steve -

"Please !", the Soldier puts his hands like a prayer. Bruce growled at him while rolling his eyes

"Alright !... I promise", said Banner

Steve smiled as he nods and sighs, "Well, she's my neighbor", said Rogers

"What ?" Bruce frowned

"Yeah, well, it's because I bought an apartment a few months ago, and I haven't told her yet - and also when I'm not in a mission, I like to spend my free time there", he explained to Bruce

"So that's why you'd disappeared", Banner now understands all of it

"Yeeeah", Steve scratches the back of his neck

"But why you haven't told Natasha ?", Bruce knitted his brows as Rogers sighed "She's going to be furious -

"I know !...", Steve rubs his face with his hands and then he sees Bruce to say "..It's because lately she's always mad at me. It's even harder to talk with her"

"What do you mean ?", Banner folded his arms and put them on the table, leaning closer to hear his Captain because of the loud music

"She's always in a defensive position towards me - like she always wants to argue with me..", Rogers lowers his eyes and sees his fingers, "..Also, even when _just sleeping,_ she wants me to stop hugging or cuddle up with her - everything I do seems like to disgust her", he sighs as he keeps telling his friend the problems in his married life, "I mean, I love her and you don't have idea that how I _do_ love her..", Steve makes a pause then to see directly Banner in the eyes, "..But everyone has limits, Bruce", the Captain smiled truly sad and sighs so deep. The 'Hulk' sighed too and pats on Steve's shoulder

"What can say, Cap - I don't like my friends fighting each other", Bruce admitted as Steve nods grateful at Banner for listen to him. The Doctor - after a few moment - remembered something _very_ important. So he said to his friend, "Actually, Steve, now that you're telling me all this. Can I tell you something ?"

Rogers nodded and shrugged "Sure" said Steve

"Now you promise me NOT to tell Betty about this, okay ?", Bruce lifts his brow at him, warning him again, "She'll kill me"

"Okay... I won't", Steve smirked. Bruce nods and starts saying

"Well, I think it was like a week ago, that Betty was talking with Natasha on the phone.."

"And ?", Steve frowned

"Sooo… Natasha told Betty the same things you're telling me", said Banner

The Soldier knitted his brows "What ?", he asked as Bruce nodded at him "But, I don't understand" Steve say confused

"I think you guys are misunderstanding everything, you think that she's mad at you, and she thinks that you are mad at her - or whatever you guys are distant for", Bruce grabs his water a takes a sip. Rogers sighed and said

"Yeah, maybe that's what is happening", he lowered his head while Bruce sees his poor friend suffering about his _tough_ marriage.

* * *

 **The next morning…..**

"Should I'd be privileged that you received me, even that you seem like you're going to kill somebody ?", Bobbi told Natasha when she early in the morning entered the Soldier and Spy floor

"Hello to you too, Bobbi", Natasha sarcastically says as she invite her friend to sat with her at the couch

"Aw, come on, Nat. You know I'm joking", Bobbi smirks at her while she and Natasha take a seat

"Well, maybe dating Clint affects you", Natasha said

Morse chuckled, "Maybe", she smiled at the Spy, then to frown and asking "Hey, where's Steve ?", Natasha rolled her eyes and growled

"Ugh, I don't know where he is and don't even care", said the Black Widow

"Are you guys fighting again, Natasha ?", Bobbi crossed her arms and legs too

"Yes. But I don't want to talk about him - Why you're here ?", Natasha knitted her eyebrows

Bobbi gasped, "Oh yeah, Fury told me to give you this", she handles Natasha the folders (that was all the time on Bobbi's hands)

"More paperwork ?!", Natasha groans, "Ugh !"

"Sorry", Bobbi smiled apologized

"I hate doing these fucking things", the Spy gritted between her teeth while grabbing the folders

"Aw, they can't be that bad", said Morse

Natasha snorts, "Yeah ? Well try to read and fill them up all day, and let's see what you think", Widow rise her eyebrow at the Agent, and Bobbi widen her eyes as she nervously says

"Uhhh -

"Yeah, that's what I've thought", Natasha smirked. Mockingbird rolled her eyes

"Look, I'll convince Nick not to give you so much of them, okay ?", she said to the Spy

"I don't need your help, Morse", Natasha stares at her

"But, if I tell him -

The redhead cut her friend words as she says "I said _no_ , Bobbi", Black Widow narrow her brows and give her a glare that everyone in SHIELD and _in the world_ was scared about

"Nat, what's happening to you ?", Bobbi tilted her head while seeing her friend eyes, full of _pain_ and _sadness_

"Nothing, Barbara", Natasha looks away from her

"Yes, there's something…", Bobbi stands from her seat and started walking to the redhead, "..Because, recently you're the old Natasha"

The Spy frowned as she turns her glance at the agent, "What do you mean by _'the old Natasha'_ ?", Natasha said a little bit offended while Bobbi took a seat next to her and tells the Spy

"Yeah, you used to be all grumpy all the time -

"Look, Bobbi..", Natasha lifts her hands at her and stands up - rejecting Bobbi's hands to comfort her, "..Thank you for bringing me the paperwork - and tell Fury I'll be done tomorrow morning", she told Morse and turning her back at the Agent.

Bobbi sighed defeated at her friend and says

"Alright.. I won't force you..", she pats her thighs as she stood up. Bobbi walked slowly to the elevator while seeing Natasha still with her back at her, but Bobbi didn't want to let the things like this, so she took a deep breath and when she was about to press the button to call the elevator, Bobbi turned around and begin to tell at the redhead, "..You know..", Morse noticed Natasha sees her from her shoulder, so Bobbi continues before Nat could throw a _knife_ so she can leave already, "..Someone once told me that relationships got harder in this century - and it's true - because, the conversations became texting, arguments became phone calls, _insecurities_ have become the _way of thinking_ , getting _jealous_ became a _habit,_ trust has been _lost_..", Mockingbird saw Natasha lowered her head and turning again her back at her while wrapping her arms tightly to herself,

"..Also, leaving seems to be the only option and being hurt become something so natural", continued Bobbi saying, "..Nat, you know I love you and Steve as well, but I don't want to see both of you hurting each other, and I'm so sure you guys are just passing through a hard step in your relationship..like everyone else", the Agent smiled fondly and keeps with her words, "..You and Steve are going to fix this, I know it. Your relationship won't be like the ones from today...You two never give up - like never - and I bet you would _not_ give up on him that easily", Bobbi smiled again and _clearly_ heard a small sob near from there

"Tomorrow morning - don't forget to tell Nick", said Natasha. The Spy sees her friend from her shoulder and walks into the hallway that leads to the bedroom, disappearing from Morse's sight. So the Agent just sighs deeply and turns to press the button and said

"Okay. Good night, Natasha", she pressed her lips together as she entered sadly the elevator

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

Damn it ! Those words from Bobbi...

She was right, Steve and Natasha's relationship were turning into these 'modern' ones - Like, there's nothing wrong with the _new_ ones, also Natasha always had a thing with _vintage_ and _old things_ ; _)_

Anyways, Natasha doesn't want to end her marriage with Steve. OH, HELL NO !

Natasha _loves_ her husband more than anyone in the world, even _more_ than herself. But she could feel that her marriage was crumbling slowly in her front eyes… she needed to do something about it. And now…. Seriously, _now._

The next morning, she got up from her bed and did her daily routine, brush her teeth, shower, finish showering, look for clothes from her closet, change, put up some light makeup, fix her hair, and head up to do -

 _'Ugh, more paperwork'_ she said in her mind while rolling her eyes as she sees the pile of papers on the coffee table next to the couch. Instead of going to work, she goes to get and eat something from her fridge.

Later that morning, she was currently sitting on the couch from her living room, almost done with the paperwork, when she heard the elevator arrived.

 _'Steve..'_ her heart and mind said to her

"Hello, Agent", a female voice greeted her

Natasha rolls her eyes and turn her eyes to see Maria Hill walking towards her, "Oh, it's you - what do you want ?", Natasha bites

"It's nice to see you too, Natasha", Maria stands next to the couch Nat was seating on

"Yeah, yeah, what's up", the Spy closes _the last folder_ of paperwork and put it aside

"Director Fury sends me to leave you these -

"More paperwork ?!", Natasha growled as she sees Maria handles her a folder, "Oh, no, tell Fury that I'll quit SHIELD if he keeps -

Hill smirked, "No, it's not that", said Maria as Natasha frowned. The black haired woman stares at Natasha and says "Actually, is..", the Agent smiled while the Spy slowly took the folder, "..A mission", Maria said and the redhead's eyes blown away

"Are you fucking serious ?!", Natasha smiled widely as she sees down to the folder in her hands

"Yes", Hill smiled at her friend

"Oh my God", the Spy breath out

"Like always, the details are in the folder", Maria said, but then Natasha remembered something very important, so she tells the woman next to her

"But I've thought I was _'temporarily exclude'_ from SHIELD and their missions", Natasha asked

"Well..", Maria smiles nervously as she averts her eyes away from the Spy

Natasha rise her brow while something bad, so she quickly opens the folder, reading the mission, "FUCK. ME.", the redhead growls as she _saw_ the _mission level… level 3._

"The order was you would be able to go on missions level 3 or maybe 4 - so that's why Fury is giving you this level mission", Hill gets nervous about how Natasha can react

"I don't want it", _surprisingly,_ said a very _calm_ Ex Russian Spy. Maria screw up her eyes and tells the Spy

"Natasha, you have to, it's an order from the -

"I'm not going", Natasha stands from the seat and handles back the folder to the SHIELD Agent

Maria groaned loudly while throwing her head back, "Look, this is a very low level mission compared to the ones you always get..", Hill sees her friend starting to walk away, so she quickly tries to convince her to take the mission, "..So this should be easy for you - a piece of cake, actually. Take it like a warm up so you don't get cold feet", the Agent said

"Still. I'm not going", Natasha shrugged her shoulders and keeps walking, until Maria knew how to convince her

"Okay. So I'll let know Director Fury you didn't accept the mission - like he thought you wouldn't. I'll bring you _all_ today and tomorrow's paperwork so you can finish it by -

"Alright..", the redhead said while seeing Hill from her shoulder, "..I'll go to the damn mission", Natasha turns around and crossed her arms around her chest

Maria sighed relieved as she nods the Natasha, "Understood. Director Fury will be pleased", Hill smiled at her while Natasha rolled her eyes and turns her heels

"Tell Fury, he'll owe me for this", Natasha said and walks to her room

"Sure. I will", Maria smirked and leaves the folder with mission on the couch.

* * *

"I'd already took Tony to his floor..", Steve said to Bruce. The boys were in the lobby after yesterday's crazy and drunkley night (except for Steve and Bruce of course), "..Thor is next - where is he ?", Steve put his hands on his hips while seeing the Doctor

"On the couch of the lobby, near the entrance", Bruce told the Captain

Rogers sees to the couch, and indeed, there was Thor, sleeping and _so_ drunk. Steve growled and rubs his face with his hands, "Argh !", he yelled and tells his scientist friend, ".. Remind me to make Stark pay for this", he walks to the couch as Bruce nodded

"Yeah, I will definitely remember you - he owes me a new pair of shoes and pants", Banner says while walking towards the Captain and stands next to him. Rogers was leaning down to carry Thor when he looks down at Bruce, and once he saw the _nasty_ green vomit on Bruce's shoes and pants, he chuckled and shook his head

"Go shower, I got this", Steve said

"Are you sure ?", Bruce rises his eyebrows

The Captain nods, "Yeah..", Steve shrugs and smiles down at Odinson, "..I mean, Thor is a _lot_ heavier than Tony - but I can carry him", the Captain said as Bruce sighed gratefully

"Thanks, man..", Banner pats Steve's shoulder and start walking to the elevator and steps on it, "..Alright, see ya", the Doctor said before the elevator doors closed, Steve smiled friendly at him and waved too. Then he draws his attention to his drunken friend, and sighs, Thor was so drunk thay he can't even walk by himself or with someone guiding him, so he can't put Thor on his feet, or otherwise he will fall _hard_

After a few seconds, Steve goes and calls the elevator down and then walks back to Thor, positioning himself to carry his _heavy_ friend

"Come on, buddy", he said and puts an arm under Thor's neck and the other arm under his knees, carrying him like 'bride style', "Let's take you to your bed", Steve walked to the elevator - as _thankfully -_ opened the doors just in time for him to step inside. Thor was mumbling a weird language (or he was just babbling)

"Hmm… for Asgard", Thor mumbled. Steve chuckled and sees down at his friend

"Sure, for Asgard", Rogers says as he adjust Thor more higher in his arms. When the elevator arrived to Thor's floor (Thank God ! Because it felt like an eternity for Steve). The good Captain walked to his friend's bedroom and place him gently to the mattress

"There you go", Steve lets a tired breath out as he puts his hands on his hips. The Super Soldier smiled at Thor _loud_ snoring and his unique way to sleep - arms stretched above his head and his legs wide open, almost occupies the king size bed. Steve shook his head and orders to the A.I., "JARVIS, when Thor and Tony wake up, let me know so I can give them something for the hangover", Rogers turns to walk out the 'god of thunder' room

" _Certainly,sir",_ JARVIS respond. Steve nodded and closed silently the door behind him as he heads towards the elevator. _'Alright, now to the kitchen'_ , Steve says to himself as he pressed the button that goes to the kitchen -that was like 5 floors above from Thor's floor. Also when he heard his stomach started to growl. He smirked and says, _'Carrying Thor sure made me hungry'_ , the Captain joked as he rubs his _toned_ and with an _eight pack_ stomach. But suddenly, the elevator stopped on a floor. Steve sees where the elevator marked where it stopped. _Natasha's and his floor_.

He guled nervously and straighten himself as he cleared his throat. The doors opened, revealing a the most beautiful woman in earth. A sexy, talented, stunning, amazing, goddess looks, exquisite and defined curves, and.. staring at him like if - actually _she_ wanted to kill him.

Steve frowned when he saw that she had a backpack hanging on her shoulder, Natasha rolls her eyes and growled at him

"..Ugh..", Natasha storms away, heading to the stairway

Steve quickly reacts and goes after her, "Nat ! Wait !", he said as reaching out for her arm, trying to stop her. She felt his hand around her arm and instantly snap it away from her

"What do you want ?!", Natasha yelled and stops in front of the door that leads to the emergency stairs

"Okay, let's talk", he sighed deeply and stands in front of his wife

"I'm sorry, Steve, I don't have time, I'm late for something", Natasha said, and she didn't even took a step forward when Steve quickly blocked the door, putting himself in front so Natasha couldn't pass through

"For what ?", Steve said deep low at her as narrowing his eyebrows. She shivers at his voice (fun fact: that voice always gets her, but she reminds herself to get it together). Natasha chuckled and tilted her head, as she asked sarcastically

"Oh, so now you're interested in what I do ?", the redhead playfully makes a pout, just to make him mad

Steve groaned and closes his eyes, "Natasha, let's not start, please", he opens his eyes and sees her crossing her arms

"Start what ?", she lifts her chin at him

"This !..", the Captain gestured them with his hands and says, "We always argue about everything ! We always end up fighting !", Rogers said

The Spy set her jaw and says coldly, "Well, that's how it is now, isn't ?", she turns to walk towards the elevator, not leaving Steve to respond to her. The Soldier sighed and walks behind her, as he kept saying

"What happened between us, Natasha ?", Steve almost begging for her reason, "What did I did so you can act like this towards me", he said and quickly snapped her hand that was about to press the button of the elevator. Natasha growls frustrated and walks back while she tells him (well, _yelled_ , actually)

"¡ I need to go, Steve. I have an -

Natasha stops when she felt his strong arm around her waist and him pushing her to the nearest wall. Steve pressed himself into her and rest his forehead on hers while an arm was holding her tight and a hand was grabbing her right side of face. Natasha looked at him as Steve had his eyes tightly closed, "Come on, baby..Don't let me hanging..", he whispered and brings his lips to her ear, "..I want to fix the things up with you, Tasha..", Rogers' hot breath making Natasha shiver. She had her hands pressed against the wall, not wanting to _touch_ him, even though she was _dying_ to touch _him_. Steve ran his lips to her cheek and jaw, evenly all the way to the most closest at her lips, almost nothing to kiss her, Steve brings his hands to cup her face and says, "..Not being apart from you any second more, _my love_ ", Oh God, Natasha was feeling her knees weak and to be more especially, _about to kiss him_. But she was not going to show him how bad she _needed_ him.

The Spy fisted her hands, fighting the _desire_ to grab his face and kiss him until they both ran out of breath -

"Steve..", she sees him into his _amazing_ blue eyes and then backs her head to see his lips (God, those lips !) She lick her lips, later to set her eyes again to his _hypnotizing_ ones, she says "..I want -

"No, professor Selvig..", a voice that entered - in a _very, very bad_ moment - said. Steve and Natasha turned to see the person, Jane. She was speaking into her phone, "..I haven't read that book yet and -

Jane froze when she saw Steve and Natasha in a very, uhh, hmm, _compromising_ position. Jane widen her eyes as she start to blush and turns her back to them. Natasha, rolled her eyes and quickly unwrapped herself from her husband, "Excuse me", she said while running towards the elevator and stepping in before it could closed the doors.

Jane saw the Spy running away (Of course she knew about Steve and Natasha were mad each other !). _'Damn it, Jane ! They were making it up !'_ , Foster scolded herself as she turns slowly to see the Captain staring at the elevator

"Did I interrupt something ?', she asked sadly at him. Jane waited for his answer, but Steve just saw her and only pressed his lips together. She groaned and says, apologizing, "I'm so sorry, Steve. I didn't know you guys were taking", she pouts and scratches her cheek, very shamed what she did. Steve sighed and smiles friendly at her

"It's okay, Jane", he said. Foster growled and rolled her eyes, saying,

"You're just smiling and telling me that just to feel better..", she put her hands on her hips and sees him, "..I _did_ interrupt something, right ?"

Steve lowers his head and scratches the back of his neck while he tells her, "Just a little -

"See !", Jane yelled at him as he lifts his head and instantly sees the sorrow in his eyes, so she quickly walks to him and stands in front, saying, "Oh my God, I'm sorry", the scientist put her hands like in prayer. Steve smirked and says to her

"Don't worry about it..", he sighed and gestures to the elevator, "..I'll talk to her later", Rogers smiled again and asked her, "Did you needed something ?", he rises his brows. Jane gasped and widen her eyes

"Oh, yeah ! I was going to invite Natasha a coffee - but she's gone now", she said

Steve sighed and lowered his head while putting his hands on his pockets, "Yeah..", he sadly says

"Ugh ! Steve !...", Jane groaned, "..Don't do that ! You're making me feel horrible again !", she yelled as Steve turns up to see her and smiled. Jane sighs, "..What if I make up for interrupting you and Nat", said Foster, Steve frowns

"What ?..", he says and shakes his head, "..No"

"Come on ! Coffee ?", Jane pouts feeling bad about she interrupted

The blondie chuckled because it was true what they always say about him, _'he doesn't like to say "no" to dame'_. Steve smiled at Jane and nods, "Alright - but I'll pay", the Captain warned as Jane rolled her eyes, but then smiled at him, accepting his condition.

* * *

 **While in SHIELD'S Headquarters….**

Natasha arrived almost _trembling,_ yes. _Trembling_. She didn't know why Steve was the only man that can make her knees and _world_ tremble. She also was so sure about the fact that she arrived dizzy at Fury's office…

"Natasha ?", Fury frowned when he saw her enter his office, "Are you okay ?", he asked because she seemed _not okay_

"Yeah..", Natasha nodded and walks - still dizzy - to the chair thats in front of the desk, "..I'm just shocked that you last longer that I've thought to need my help", there you go, the same Natasha everyone knows. Fury chuckled and see her seating down and touching her head, like it hurt.

"Yeah, don't get too cocky", he said as gesturing her to the folder, "Well, I think all the details were well explained in the folder. So no need to give you a speech, right ?"

Natasha keeps her hand on her head, earning a look from Nick, "No, sir", she say and sees him

"Alright..", the Director nodded, "..A quinjet is waiting for you on the pad", Fury stamds up and as well she does. Natasha sighed and walks toward the landing area. Once she reached the quinjet that was for her, she saw a _blonde_ woman talking to some rookies. Those Agents quickly widen their eyes and tensed the instant they saw the Black Widow. The blonde woman frowned at them and turns where they were so _scared_ about, seeing a redhead staring at her furiously.

"Agent Rogers", Sharon respectfully nodded at her

"Agent 13", Natasha coldly said and after a moment she frowns at the agent, "What are you doing - ", the Spy was saying but then stopped herself, "Oh, never mind, you're a level 3, I've should've known", she walks towards the quinjet while Sharon sets her jaw and quickly reply to the Captain's wife

"Actually, Agent Rogers..", Carter sees Natasha puts her backpack next to her seat as the blonde women enters the jet while she crossing her arms, "..SHIELD has ranked me as a level 5 agent - I just came to check the Agents on this mission, supervise and grade their performance", Sharon seats across Natasha's seat and crossed her legs. The Agent arched a brow at her and asked, "..I think I don't need to worry about grading you, right ? Agent Rogers ?"

Natasha bites the inside of her cheek, "No", she said as feeling anger building up, "..I don't think so", the redhead stared at her as the pilot (thank God) interrupt the stares between the two women, saying they were ready to go.

Later on, after a _heavy_ flight, the quinjet arrived at Shanghai's SHIELD Headquarters. Natasha was the one who _stormed_ out and walked to her assigned living quarter. While reaching her room, all the agents move out of her way, because they _knew_ who was she and they didn't want to mess with her (especially with that anger that sprouted from her). Once Natasha got to the room, she slammed the door behind her and throws her backpack to the twin bed as she covers her face and slowly sitting on the ground.

* * *

 **30 minutes later on a van...**

The mission was easy. Kill all the guards. Get and arrest the boss. And get out of there. Simple.

They were in the back of the vehicle while Sharon was giving orders, when the driver told her they arrived to the location

"Agents, we're here, so get ready", she said and the Agents - including Natasha - nodded at her. They all got down of the van and Carter told them, "Alright, go to your positions. 8 minutes until the boss can arrive - and do whatever your job is", the rest of the Agents nodded and walked to their respective area - except for Natasha, who snorted

"You did _not_ just said that", she says and Sharon frowned, asking her

"What, Agent Rogers ?", Natasha snorted again and says

"That..", the redhead grabs her pistol as she checks it has ammo, "..You said, _'do whatever your job is'_ ", Natasha said while putting her gun back to her thigh holster

"Is something wrong about it ?", Sharon knitted her brows and Natasha rolled her eyes at her

"You're such a rookie", said Natasha, "You don't say that to the team you're leading", she tells her as adjusting her 'widow bites' on her wrists, "You have to guide them, tell them what to do and what's next", the Spy keeps with her widow bites. Sharon blinks while stepping back, feeling offended

"I'm sorry, Agent Rogers. But that's how _I_ lead my team - they're professionals and they have to know already what to do", Carter crossed her arms at her

Natasha hummed and waved her hand, "Whatever, do what you wanna do", she started to walk away from her, when Sharon bring up something that she shouldn't have say

"Look, I know you're used to Captain America's leadership..", the Agent said and walks behind Natasha, "..Also, he is not a simple leader. He's the _leader_ of the Avengers..", Sharon chuckles and emphasized, "..the _Avengers"_ , Natasha stop walking and as well Sharon, so the blonde woman stands in front of her and says, "Captain Rogers knows perfectly how to lead a team - and also, he's the greatest man I've ever met in my entire life", alright, Sharon talking _marvelous_ things about her husband, made her a little irritated, just a _little._

"Don't talk about him", Natasha said dangerously low. Carter sighed and closes her eyes

"Agent Rogers -

"Don't _never_ talk about him..", the redhead cut her words and points at the Agent with her finger, warning her as she continues, ".. _Again"_ , Sharon gulped and widened her eyes, very scared. Natasha lifts her chin, proud of how she makes the people be scared - _terrified_ \- of her, so the Spy smirked and walks to her position when Sharon tell her

"What did I ever do to you ?"

Natasha rolled her eyes as she kept walking, "Agent, do your job please", she said and heard Sharon stomped her foot and ran to grab her arm

"No !", Carter spins Natasha around to see her and yelled at her, "Tell me ! What did I ever did to you !", Sharon faced her and Natasha was _about_ to rip her head off of her neck. But she didn't. _Not today_. Natasha took a deep breath and simply says

" _Shut_. _Up_. Agent", the redhead gritted between her teeth and fists her hands tightly. The two women staring each other and waiting to see who throws the punch first.

Oh boy, this was going to be a _long, long_ month.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

"Agent Rogers, you'll go north with two Agents", Sharon ordered while kneeling behind some bushes

"Alright..", Natasha nodded as she gestures at the two Agents, "..come on, guys. I wanna finish this mission the fastest way possible"

Carter sees them crouch away and turns to another two Agents, "Two come with me and the rest stay alert", Sharon said

Once they were all in their position, preparing and checking their guns, pistols, grenades, knives. Crouching or kneeled behind bushes and trees. Natasha heard Sharon from her earpiece

" _Agent Rogers, can you hear me ?"_

"Yeah, I do", Natasha replied into her catsuit sleeve

" _Okay, remember the plan ?"_ , said Agent 13

"Hmm", the Spy hummed while making sure her _multiple_ knives were on their place

" _On my signal your team does according to the plan"_ , Sharon said as she starts counting down, _"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"_ , Natasha sighs and closes her eyes _'Here goes nothing'_ , she said to herself and hears Sharon yelled, _"..Go !"_ , Natasha and her team runs to the front of the warehouse as Sharon's team goes to the back of it. When the two teams reached the entrance and the exit, the bad guys started to shoot at them, like if they knew they were coming

"Damn it !", Natasha yelled as she and her team managed to dodge all the bullets, "Agents ! This way !", she quickly ran towards a concrete column - shielding herself behind it. The Agents did what she told and each one of them hide behind them too. Natasha growled as she starts to shoot and kill every enemy she saw. They were like 10 of them left and Natasha head-shot 8 men less than a minute - yeah I know, impressive, right ?. The redhead smiled when the last two enemies quickly got covered when they saw their allies were dead, so she hide again behind the column and frowned when she sees the Agents _shaking_ in fear, so she asked, "Why you guys so scared ?!", the Agents turned to see her and Agent Eastwood said to her

"We've never been on a _real_ shooting - it's always a simulation"

Natasha growled loudly, "Ugh ! You've gotta be kidding me !", she rolled her eyes and recharged her pistol while saying, "She had given me the most scary cats in the world", the Spy finished with her pistol and saw the Agents lowered their heads in shame - actually she felt a little bad for them, so she rolls her eyes again and says, "Fuck it - I'll show you how to do this..", the Agents turned their glance at her as she gestures them to follow her and hide behind a crate, once the Agents were there with her, she began to say, "..First of all. Focus. That's the main thing, think about what they did - killed, tortured, robbed, and etcetera...Okay ?", the agents nodded at her and she continued,

"..Alright. Now, lose the fear... Fear is always there, but you can _always_ ignore it. Don't let the fear _never_ get over you", she turned to Agent Eastwood and tells him, "Shoot the one that's behind that barrel", the Spy gestures to a wooden barrel that is few steps from there, "Remember. _Focus._ Think in why you're going to shoot him", she said as the Agent nods and takes a deep breath, so he peeks to see the barrel she was talking about, putting his finger on the trigger and...

 ***Bang !***

Right in the man's chest...

Natasha smirks as she saw the man fall to the floor… dead, "Perfect..", she said and nods at him, "Keep it up like that", praising the Agent's good shot. Then she turns to see the other Agent - who was still taking cover, with his eyes full of fear. Natasha smirked at him and says, "Scared right there ?", she crouched next to him

"Yeah, a little", Agent Lee nervously said. The Spy playfully rolled her eyes and smiled at him

"Come here, I'll show you", said the redhead, but the Agent chuckled

"It's easy to you to say, you're already used to this kind of stuff - I mean you're the greatest spy the world has. _You're_ the _Black Widow_ , you _don't_ know what is to have fear", he said as Natasha lowered her glance

' _Wrong. You're so wrong'_ , she said in her mind, _'I have lots of fears in my life since I was little, but they had train me not to show it'_ , Natasha remain in silence while seeing the Agents were waiting for her to say something, but instead she continued - actually saying to herself, _'I have fear when I'm on missions, when we're saving the world, that one of my friends can be killed. Fear - terrified actually - to end my relationship with my husband'_

Natasha turned her eyes up to them and smiled sadly as she says, "Believe me, I have fear - rarely. But I have", the Black Widow joked as the Agents chuckled at her. She sighs and decides to concentrate on the mission again, so she tells Agent Lee, "Now, forget all the shooting and clear your mind from the sounds back there", she gestured him with her head at the shooting sounds from the back of the warehouse - where Sharon and her team were.

Agent Lee sighs and nodded at her, stands a little - but not to be visible to the enemy, "Good, now locate the target. Focus on him and shoot", she said and sees Agent Lee raising his pistol and searching for the man remain. As he located the target - that was behind an also wooden barrel, Agent Lee takes a deep breath and shoots the man, killing him with a shot on the throat. Natasha tilts her head and says really impressed with the shot, "Great - not bad actually for a rookie", the Agents smiled at her as they all stand up

" _Agent 13 calling Agent Rogers !"_ , Sharon yelled through the comm, _"Agent 13 calling Agent Ro -_

"What ?!", Natasha said

" _We need back up ! My two Agents are highly injured and I'm the only one remain back here !"_ , Carter say and Natasha rolled her eyes. Then she tells her two -men team

"You guys can handle it, right ? - if something goes wrong", she walked towards the back of the warehouse

The Agents smiled and nodded at her, saying, "Yes, ma'am", the Spy smirked at them as Agent Lee says to her

"Thanks to you. Otherwise we'll be like our partners back there", Natasha chuckles and says from her shoulder

"You're damn right about that", she walked away. When the redhead got to the back, she silently made her way to be behind the shooters and saw there were 5 men shoot specifically to a column and crates near the exit, so she says through her mic, "13. I'm here, where are you ?", Natasha - while waiting to Sharon could answer, grabs two knives that were hidden under her sleeves and plans to throw them to the heads of two men

" _Behind the craters - near the exit"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Avengers Tower…**

The rest of the Avengers were watching a marathon of Game Of Thrones in the theater room, when Steve received a phone call from SHIELD…

"Pause it pause it", he told Tony, and Ironman ordered JARVIS to pause it for the Captain. Steve stands up from his seat and answers the phone, "Hello ?", he walks to the back of the small theater

" _Cap, it's me. Hill"_ , the Agent said

Steve smiled and says, "Oh, hey, Maria, what's up ?", he puts his hand on his pocket while seeing Thor, Tony and Bruce chatting between them

" _Well, I don't want to sound like I'm a gossipy, but I don't know why I feel the obligation to tell you about it - and I'm so sure that your wife didn't told you about it"_ , she said and Steve frowned at her words

"Tell me what exactly ?", he said confused. Maria heavily sighed on the other line and mumbles

" _Natasha is going to kill me"_

Steve demanding voice says, "Tell me what, Maria ?", he knitted his brows tightly as he waits to Maria answer him. He heard another heavy sigh from her and then she says

" _She went on a mission of a month"_ , Hill informed him

The Captain growled and says between his teeth, "Damn it, why she didn't let me know ?", he felt his blood starting to boil very quickly

" _I knew Nat wouldn't tell you -_

"Do you know her exact location ?", Steve cut Maria's words

" _uhh, no. I-i don't think so"_ , the Agent said

"Come on, you _do_ know", he takes his hand out of his pocket and rubs his forehead with it

" _I'm sorry, Steve. Fury only give me the folder to take it to Natasha"_ , she excused herself

He sighs and say, "But at least you've see the location, right ?"

" _No. I'm not allowed to see it"_ , said the Agent

"Well, can you please go to the folders or to Fury's computer and sneak into the mission's information ?", Steve lifts his brows and starts walking to wall to wall of theater

The Soldier clearly heard Hill's loud gasp when he asked that, so she yelled at him into the phone, _"Cap ! You know that's violating SHIELD'S law ! I'd would be in a huge trouble for that !"_

Steve closes his eyes and begged her, "Hill, _please_..", he opens his eyes and say, "..This is my chance to see her", the blonde man sighs and Maria says

" _Cap, she is on a mission. You can't distract her"_ , Steve groaned while throwing his head back as he says

"Alright, I can wait to see her. I guess I'll have to call her - thank you for calling though.", he takes a deep breath and hangs the phone - not before thanking Maria letting him know that Natasha was on a month mission. Steve puts his phone back to his jeans pocket and heads back to his friends - that stopped talking to each other when they saw Steve finished talking on his phone

"Who was it ?", Tony asked to his Captain. Steve, instead of answering to his question, he straight-forward tells him

"I need you to track Natasha's phone"

Tony and the rest frowned, "What ?", Stark said. Steve rolls his eyes in frustration

"What you heard, Stark. This is my chance to fix up the problems with my wife", he said seriously. Tony was about to say something when Bruce yelled at him

"¡¿ What are you waiting for ?!", Banner - who was seating behind Tony's seat, shook Stark's shoulder

"Go help my friend Steven ! He wants his lady be happy again !", Thor followed as he continues eating popcorn from his _huge_ bowl

Tony raises his hands in surrender, "Alright alright, I'm coming", he stand up and keeps saying, "God, chill you two", Stark sees his friends then to see Steve starting to walk towards the exit.

* * *

 **Shanghai…**

Later when the Spy killed the 5 men - two killed with a knife on their heads, and the other three with a head-shot

"Damn it, Agent ! You guys don't train them well ?", Natasha said while walking towards her and the two injured Agents. Sharon just smirked at her comment

"It's their first real mission - so", Carter sighed then nodded at the Spy - thanking her. Natasha give her a small nod and says

"Alright, all clear. I'll go upstairs and capture the boss while you and the rest of the Agents keep watching the perimeter", Natasha walked towards the stairs

"Okay", Sharon nodded as she helped her two men stand up and go to the exit.

When Natasha reached the top floor, she checked every room, just in case that the Agents didn't scanned all the building. And she was right, as she enters a room, walked in until she sensed _some_ presence behind her. So she slowly looks from her shoulder, and 8 men were aiming at her with guns,

"Don't move and put your hands where I can see them !", a heavy Chinese accent told her. Natasha groaned as she lifts her hands and the men quickly surrounded her

" _Wǒmen yǒu hēi guǎfù_ " (we have the Black Widow), another Chinese men said. _'Damn it ! Now what ?!'_ , Natasha thought to herself while she sees 4 of them went to the other side of the room to talk to each other, while the other 4 stand there holding her hostel. _'Think, Natasha. Think'_ , she scanned the room for cover and she saw some large wood boxes stocked in a corner, but that kind of wood won't stop the bullets if the men start shooting at her, so she will have to be quick.

Natasha planned her strategy. She'll kick the feet of two of them so they will fall, and the other two, she'll kill them with her gun - and the ones she kicked too. She will run and get cover behind the boxes to quickly kill the other 4 enemies before she could get shot. Easy, right ?...

So her plan starts, Natasha crouched fast and kicking the two men in front of her, they fall hard on their backs as she quickly grabbed a pistol hiding in her boot and shoots the two behind her - not even letting them react to what just happened or how _fast_ , really _fast_ she was. Natasha ran towards the boxes as the other men aimed at her and began to shot. The redhead lay down, chest on the floor, as she yelled at her mic, "There's more enemies up here !..", Natasha covered her head while pieces of wood falling on her head, "I've thought the Agents scanned all the warehouse !", she continued and sees her pistol from her hand and checks if she has enough bullets to _kill_ these men already

" _They did !"_ , Sharon respond. Natasha growled loudly as the men kept shooting at the boxes, leaving her already without any cover at all, _"Do you need help ?!"_ , Agent 13 cried out from her earpiece. The Spy shook her head and yells back

"No thanks ! I got this !", Natasha sighs and waits for the men could think she was dead. Once she heard they stop - the men thinking _exactly_ what she thought, Natasha smirked and knew this was her chance, so she stands up quickly and shoot all of them on the chest, falling instantly dead. She sighed and shakes the pieces of wood that were on her hair, and once she finished Natasha walked to exit the room and keep checking the remaining rooms on the floor, but there there's nothing. Not when she looked outside through a window and saw a man with two guards behind him and entering a black car

"Fuck !", Natasha yelled and ran downstairs

" _What ?! Are you alright, Agent Rogers ?!"_ , Sharon - who was already outside with the rest of the team - yells back

The redhead quickly got down the stairs while saying,"The boss is escaping ! Stop him !", Natasha rans to the exit. When she stepped outside, she saw two Agents shooting at the car but they had _bad_ aiming, really bad aiming, seriously. The Spy growled seeing the had escaped, so she walked towards the group and yelled angrily, "Where are the Agents who are supposed to be watching ?!", they stared at her and growls even louder, "Damn it !", Natasha anger was rising up as Sharon told them to return to the van. The Agents slowly went and helped their partners and despaired from the Spy's sight - before she could kill them.

"B`lyad !" (fuck in Russian), Natasha screams when the Agents were gone as she yells at Sharon, "What the fuck was that ?!", Natasha walks back and forth while Sharon crossed her arms and sighs

"Agent Rogers, they are learning -

"I know they are learning ! But the only thing they needed to do was _to watch.. to watch_ !", the Spy groans and stops as she puts her hands on her hips and seeing the Agent in front of her - who had her glance down. Natasha, after a moment she waited so her _rage_ cooled down, she sighs and walked toward the van as she says to Carter, "Let's go"

Sharon sighed again and nodded at her, "I bet this is your first time you fail in a mission, right ?", the SHIELD Agent said

"Uh-huh", said Natasha while she keeps walking with Sharon behind her

"Don't be to hard to them, they are rookies.. Not the Avengers", the blonde woman _informed_ her. The redhead chuckled as she reply back to her

"You are damn right. They are _not_ the Avengers….."

 **Later on Singapore's SHIELD Headquarters…**

" _What ?!"_ , Fury yelled at the group. They were debriefing with him, as they were on a room and sat on a table, each of them seating straight while Natasha had her feet crossed on top of the table, chair leaned back

"We let the boss escape -

" _I know what you said, 13 !"_ , Nick yell at her and says, _"How the hell you let him escape ?!"_ , Sharon lowered her head and as well all the Agents in this mission, but Natasha was with her chin lifted and seeing coldly at her boss. After a few seconds later, Carter sheepishly tell SHIELD'S director

"We were distracted and -

" _I send an Agent level 5 and an Avenger to a mission level 3. And they simply couldn't get the boss - I cannot believe it"_ , Fury's eye stared blankly at the camera. And after a moment, he says, _"I'll have the hackers to track down the boss as soon as possible.."_ , he continues, _"..Meanwhile, you two - I want you to train those Agents for the next mission"_ , Nick ordered and Sharon nodded at him

"Yes, Sir", she said. Natasha, on the other hand, was seeing her nails and casually says

"Yeah, _I'll_ train them because it seems that SHIELD does not do a good work", the redhead clearly heard a growl from her director

" _You have something to say, Widow ?"_ , Fury challenge her

Natasha nods quickly and seats straight, as saying, "Yes, I do..", she stand up and turns to see the huge screen on the wall, "You just don't send Agents to a mission level 3 that is even higher than their rank..!", she yelled at him - well, at the screen.

Natasha stared furiously at the screen as she kept yelling, "..That's why the boss escaped ! Because these Agents are still not _fully_ prepared for this job !", she finished and puts her hands on her hips. Nick - who was attentive on her yelling - he sighed and says

" _So basically you're trying to say that SHIELD doesn't know how to do their work ?"_ , he lifts his eyebrows at her

Natasha shrugged her shoulders and says, "If that's what you understand. Well yes, I did said that", she lifts her chin and stare at him. The director of SHIELD smirks and simply says

" _You have what's left of the month I give you, and another month.."_ , he said

"What ?!", the yelled while she blinked surprised

" _..So you can train the Agents. See you and good luck"_ , and without any more words, Nick ended the video call

"Fury wait !", Natasha try to stop him, but the screen was on black already, "Fuck !", she yelled to herself. The Black Widow growled as she throws her head back while the Agents see the woman's frustration and _annoyance_ by the order Fury give her… _another month_...Oh God….

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

Steve clearly, _clearly_ wants to see or at least talk with Natasha, but she still doesn't respond to his calls or texts _'She needs time, Rogers. She needs time'_ , he remembered himself as walking through the hallway to get to his apartment's door. The blonde took his keys out from his pocket and he heard someone greeted him

"Hey, Steve", the blondie turned around to see a woman exiting the stairway

"Hey, Nora..", Steve smirked and asked, "..What's up ?", Nora smiled at him and says while walking towards the Captain

"Uh... remember the other night at the club ? Where you told your friend I was the granddaughter of an old friend who you fight -

"Look, I'm sorry I said that", Steve said as he widen his eyes while Nora chuckled and say

"Actually, I'm not mad. I'm curious that you fight _my grandpa_ in the army - what are you 90 or something?", Nora tilted her head as she crosses her arms, "Why you invented that ? You could've say anything else you know ?", she arches a brow at him as Steve laughed nervously

"Yeah, that was the first thing it come to my mind", he said. The black hair woman smiled at him and tells the man

"I'm sure your friend _didn't_ believed you at all"

Steve chuckles and lowered his head while saying in his mind, _'Believe me. He didn't'_ , he turns his eyes at her and smiled and she smiled back after telling him

"So, I was wondering if you would like to go for a cup of coffee ? - to the new place two blocks away", she rises her eyebrows at him, hoping that he would accept her _invitation_. Steve smiled apologetic as he say

"Right now I'm a little busy - so", he scratches the back of his neck. Nora's shoulders fell dramatically and her smile erased

"It's okay. At least it's not a _no_ ", she said

Rogers knitted his brows confused, "Uhh -

"See ya !", she turned away before he could answer

"Yeah, bye", Steve told while seeing her enter the elevator, "She's so weird", he said to himself as he shakes his head. Entering his apartment, he sighed deeply and takes his phone out - unlocking it and dialing Natasha's number. Taking the phone to his ear as he waited so she can answer. But no luck, instead, the machine answered

" _Hey, this is Natasha.. I know who you are and what you want, so at the sound of the tone, please hang up…._

 ***Beep !***

Steve sighed and says, "Uhh, hey, Nat. Just wondering how are you. When you have time _please_ call me back", he ends the call and walked to the living room, falling on the couch and throwing his head back to it

 **Minutes later…**

He was calling her again. Steve still doesn't know how to give up, because he was walking around the living room after he called his wife _many_ times, and still no luck for him...

"Hi, Tasha. Me again. Where you at ? I've been calling and texting, but you don't answer none of them and I'm worried. Call back, okay ?", Rogers growled at the phone when he hang up..

 **More minutes later…**

Captain America was currently sitting on the couch of his living room as he nervously was biting his nails and hearing the phone waiting for the other line can answer.

" _Hey, this is Natasha.. I know who -_

Steve growls while ending the call _again_. He still don't get Natasha to answer the phone, and it was frustrating him. But like I said, _he never gives up_. Steven Grant Rogers _never_ gives up, like never. He stands from his seat and dials her number again, waiting, and hearing the machine answer again...

" _Hey, this is Natasha.. I know who you are and what you want, so at the sound of the tone, please hang up…._

 ***Beep !***

Steve sighed as he close his eyes, "Hello. I need to see you and we need to talk..", he opens his eyes but lowers his head, "..I mean, I really want to fix this, Nat..Just give me chance, _please_ ", Steve said and lowers the phone to end the call and seats on the couch.

 **Hours later, after** _ **lots**_ **of attempts so she can answer the phone…**

"Natasha, I'll call tomorrow - when you're not too busy..", Steve sadly sat on the stool of the kitchen bar as he called her for the last time of the day, "..Please answer the phone", Rogers said and sighs deeply

He lowers the phone from his ear and put it on his pocket. The Captain walks to the balcony and puts his hands on the railing as he stare at the river, feeling _horrible_ not receiving answer from Natasha. He had called _many_ times to make up with her, but she still wants to 'hear' him right now, so he takes a deep breath as he sees down to his hands, _'Maybe tomorrow she'll answer the phone'_ , Steve thought to himself, having the hope that his wife would like to ' _forgive each other'_ like he would love to.

Steve decided _not_ to leave the apartment until Natasha returned from her mission, so he would need food supplies, water, snacks, _clothes_ , stuff for the bathroom so he can shower, and etc, etc.

The next morning, he walks outside the building and crosses the street, later to find some black haired woman trying to keep up with him

"Hello, Steve", Nora greeted him. Steve smiled at her and slowed his walk

"Oh, hey, Nora", he said

"Mind if I walk with you ?", she smirks and raise a brow

"No, not at all", Rogers shook his head and she smiled brightly. While walking, they talked about the weather and the lovely neighbors on their building

"So, how are you feeling living here - do you like it ?", Nora asked

Steve snorted, "Of course I do. It's Brooklyn. My hometown", he said and Nora widen her eyes

"Oh, really ?", she says surprised

"Yep", Steve nods proudly

"So that's interesting - very interesting and handsome by the way", she look at him and smirks

He lowers his head and try not to blush, "Uhh. Thanks", he said, Nora smiled smug seeing him blushing. Once they reached a small

"Alright, see you around ?"

"Yeah. Sure"

* * *

As the days passed, Steve _was_ actually beginning to be friend with Nora. They chatted every day when Steve went to his morning runs while she'll go to her job.

"Can I tell you something ?", Nora said while they walked on the sidewalk next to the East River

"Yeah", Steve nodded

"But don't laugh at me", she warned as lifting her index finger at him

He chuckles and rise his hands in defense, "I won't", the blondie promised. Nora nodded slowly as she lowers her finger and says

"Well, when I first saw you..I kinda thought you were Captain America", she confessed and Steve gulped nervously

"Uh. Really ?", he tried to sound casual

"Yeah. Pretty silly, right ?", she giggles and sees him

"Yes..", Steve smiled sheepishly and frowns, "..But why you thought that ?"

Nora shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know..", she said, "I guess that was my first impression when I saw you", the black-haired woman continued saying, "And besides, Captain America rarely shows his face. He always has his helmet on, right ?", she narrowed her eyes, "So I think it's _impossible_ for people see his _actual_ face", Nora questions herself as the blonde man keeps his eyes down on his feet and bites his lip, then he says

"Yeah, maybe he wants privacy. And maybe that's the reason he wears it", Steve put his hands on his pockets as Nora stops walking and asked him

"Hey, wanna go and get some dinner ?", she sees him stop and _tensed_ with her invitation. The Captain slowly turns to see her...

"Uhhh -

"Come on ! You're not going to do nothing in your apartment", she said as he lowered his head

' _Try to call my wife for 14th time today'_ , he says in his mind.

"Yes or no ?", she brings his attention

Steve sighs and rolls his eyes, "Alright. But I'll pay for everything", he said

"What ?! No !", Nora declined his offer

"Yes. I can't let you pay - that's not very gentlemanly ", Steve told her and started to resume their walk. Nora rolled her eyes as she starts walking too

"Okay, _Steve_ ", she said while smiling at him

* * *

"So what you're gonna order ?", Nora said while seeing the few food choices on the menu

"Hmm..", Steve scanned for a plate that had a _big_ amount of food, his eyes going to left and right, reading what each plate contains, "..I don't know - you ?", he asked

"Well, this one looks good", she put her menu card down and shows him her order.

They were on a small but comfy burger restaurant 5 blocks away from their building. Nora dressed like she was attending to the Oscars with a dark grey dress that fell to her ankles, with her hair curled and fix with a lot of gel, and like 2 pounds of makeup on her face. And for Steve, he simply got a white t-shirt and black jeans

"So, tell me..", Steve began to say as they handled the cards to the waiter and ordered their drinks, "..Where you're from ?", he asked and Nora smiled at him

"Seattle", she said and he frowns his head

"What are doing over here ?", Rogers smirks

"Huuuuhh… wanted to be a professional photographer", she told. Steve narrowed his eyebrows and asked

"Wanted ? - what happened ?", he sat straight to hear her

"Well, actually I'm still on it", Nora said and he smiled friendly at her

"Well, Don't give up on whatever your passion is..", he courage her, "..Believe me. I _never_ give up on what I wanted back in the -

Steve shut his mouth realizing he was talking _too_ much as he widen his eyes, _'Oh God, I was going to say back in the 40's'_ , Steve sees her as she rise a brow at him, "Back in your what ?", Nora asked as she smirks waiting for an answer

"Back in my.." Rogers trails and gulps, his mind running wild as he thinks on a lie, ".. _College days_ ", phew ! That's a good one. Nora narrowed her eyes as she asked

"Really ? What you're studying ?", she stares at the man in front of her

"Art. Painting", he blurts

"Wow, so you are a 'Picasso' ?", she teased while their drinks arrived

Steve chuckled and sat back so the waiter could put down his cold beer in front of him, "Not that good as him", he said as the waiter told them their food will be ready in a minute. They nodded at him and Nora kept saying

"Come on, don't be so hard to yourself", she smiled fondly and says, "Maybe someday I'll buy you a painting", the woman smirks seeing he tensed and lowers his glance

"I don't sell them..", Steve said, "..They feel very personal for me", he sees her and stares at her coldly

"Well, you can paint _me_ and then sell it to me", Nora rest her elbows on the table while sipping on her iced tea

"Hmmm..", Steve chuckled at her request

"Can you do that ?", she asked

Steve thought about it for a moment and shrugs, "Yeah, sure. Why not", he sips his beer and drank a big amount. Nora smirked and bite her bottom lip as she sees him drinking his beer. Later when their food arrived, Steve _dig_ in as the moment the young man put his _plates_ down, 'three large burgers with extra bacon on them, two large fries, two hotdogs extra ingredients, and four chicken sandwiches, oh ! I almost forgot, and one order of 20 piece of nuggets' (without counting the beers he ordered too). Nora was widening her eyes and rise her brows while see him eating _all_ that, he was so concentrated on his food that they didn't even talk during while eating, actually, to be honest, she was a little bit scared how he was eating so _fast_ , that he might choke sooner or later.

Later on, after finishing their meal and dessert, Steve paid for everything they eat (what he ate, honestly) and leaving a nice tip, they headed towards their building. While walking, he and Nora chatted about the nice old lady that lives next to Steve's and random things, she talking about her dreams to become a photographer and get a job of that. When they reached the building and entered the lobby, Stan Lee - the receptionist of the building - greeted them, they smiled back at him and walked to the elevator.

As they waited for the elevator, they laughed and giggled at Stan because he was falling asleep on his chair. When the elevator arrived and walking in into it, Nora sighed and says at him

"That was wonderful", she smiled sheepishly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad", Steve said as they fell in a, quite comfortable silent.

"So this is it..", Nora said when the elevator stopped in her floor, "..Thank you for the food", she smirked and steps out the elevator

"It's alright", he smiled at her

"See you and goodnight, Steve", she said before the doors could close

"Goodnight, Nora", the Soldier nodded and waved as the doors closed. He smiled to himself admitting that he in fact had a good time with Nora, but then he closed his eyes and growled when he remembered, _'God, I imagine all the paperwork I would have to do when I return'_ , well, he didn't matter the amount of work he has to do, because everything will be worth it when he and Natasha would _soon_ make up.

* * *

 **Couple days later...**

"Alright, see you tomorrow for our daily coffee !", Nora yelled while the elevator doors was closing up

"Sure. Bye !", Steve said and the elevator doors closed. He chuckled and leaned his back to the wall, he looked up at a black-skin man with a red cap and black glasses and had his arms crossed around his chest (the man was already there when he and Nora entered the elevator), Steve frowned when the mysterious guy, actually a little familiar, _'Sam ?'_ , he thought as the man turned to see him

"Care to tell me who the hell is she ?", and yes, it was Sam. _Sam_ took off his glasses and rises a brow at him. Steve jumps a little and smiled to his friend

"Damn it, Sam. You scared me", he said

"Yeah yeah..", Wilson screwed his eyes and keeps saying, "..Who is she ?", the Falcon leans back to the wall and crossed his ankles

"A _friend_ ", Steve said the _truth_ , simply just _a friend_

"Uh-huh", Sam not believing him

Rogers rolled his eyes at him, "She _is_ a friend, Sam", he empathize

"Alright, whatever you say", Sam smiled at him, "Just came here to check on you, Cap. On the Tower they're worried about you since you haven't been there", he said

"I don't wanna be there. Not if Natasha is not there", Steve told his friend

"Well..", Wilson straighten himself and says, "..Get comfy because apparently, the Agents she's working with, let escape the target and Fury give them another month to train and search for the boss"

"Another month ?", Rogers breathe out

Sam nodded and continues, "Also. I'm going to a mission too"

"You too ?", Steve said a little sad, "..So you're leaving already ?", he said while watching Falcon putting his glasses again

"Yep. In one hour. A three months mission", Sam informed him

"Woah - a level 7 mission ?", Steve asked and Sam shake his head

"6. Level 6 - Bobbi is going with me", Wilson said as the elevator arrived to Steve's floor

"Tell her 'hi' for me", the Super Soldier said while stepping out the elevator

"Sure", Sam nodded and says, "Like I said, just passing by and check on you before I leave..", the Captain smiled at him and before the doors could close, Sam told him, "..Steve you should go to the Tower and tell everyone you're okay - they are really worried about you"

Steve smiled sadly, "Maybe I will", he said and Wilson nodded to his friend

"Okay. See later", Sam waved goodbye at him and the doors closed...

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

 **During a month and a half…. (Brooklyn, New York)**

"Hi there, Steve !", Nora said when she saw the blondie in the elevator

"Hey, Nora", Steve smiled at her and makes room so she can step inside

"Movie tonight ? Like always ?", she pressed the button to the lobby

"Sure..", Steve said as the elevator begins to descend. While in the elevator, Nora and Steve talked about what movie they're going to watch, debating if that movie was good or not, "Alright. See ya", he said as they go on different ways

Well, he wouldn't say " _like always_ " how Nora said, but they sure started watching movies on each other's places, I mean there wasn't nothing bad at it, but this lady…. Clearly started to feel something for Steve, even he - - of course he doesn't notice, he's so naïve to notice.

They started going every night to get dinner or have some _movie_ _nights_. Walking and talking while she goes to her job every morning and he doing his morning runs. They just kept growing as _friends_ , even though people thought other things and misunderstood their relationship between them. What was wrong with people thinking that ? Why can't two people who are neighbors and have _a lot_ things in common, also that shared the same taste in food, in clothing, in music and blah blah blah, can be _just_ friends ?

Well, maybe because _people_ saw them _together_ every time, _laughing_ together, _whispering_ to each other, _smiling_ at each other, _eating_ together, and _exiting_ each other's apartment in the middle of the night (after seeing a movie)… so, _just friends_ , right ? As much Steve saw this _friendship_ so pure and innocent, Nora started to see this friendship as a beginning of a _romantic_ relationship, even though she'd never dare to ask or talk about it at Steve, she was okay with the things like this, maybe she'll go slow.

Pfff ! Poor girl, if she only knew he is a _married_ man.. can't wait to see - I mean.. to write her reaction.

It was already night and Steve was currently sitting in his couch browsing through the tv channels, when a knock on his door caught his attention, so he stands up and goes to see who is it

"Hey ! Come on in", Steve smiled at Nora, who was smiling at him too

"I bought some cookies", she said and shows him a tray with vanilla cookies, "Hope they taste like the last time", Nora handle it to Steve as he lets her enter his apartment

"Uhh, yeah, me too", Steve said as he remembered the "delicious" cookies from last time (that was sarcasm, in case you didn't notice)

"So what are we watching tonight ?", Nora took away her jacket and rest it in the arm of the couch

"It's your turn to choose..", Steve, who was in the kitchen putting down the tray with cookies in the counter, walked to the living room and gives Nora the PS4 controller so she can choose a movie, "..Here. Go ahead"

She smiled while receiving the controller, "Well, I was wondering if we watch a romantic movie", Nora said and seats down in the couch next to the Captain (were Steve was already taking seat)

"A romantic movie ?", the blonde man frowned, then he shrugs, "Whatever. It's your choice"

"The name is The Notebook", she begins to search the movie. Rogers lifted his eyebrows and widened his eyes

"Oh ! I've already saw that movie", he said as turning to see her. Nora stops browsing for the movie and says

"Really ? Most of the guys hate romantic movies", she sees him

Steve chuckled, "Well, I don't actually hate them, but I prefer watch something else", said the handsome Captain

"And how you ended watching the movie then ?", she asked and Steve laughed

"That's a funny story.. my wi -

 ***Phone ringing***

 _my wife and I watched it together_ , he was gonna say but Nora's phone interrupted, "Oh ! It's mine. Sorry", she grabbed her phone from her purse and stands up to answer it

"It's alright", Steve said. And while waiting for her, Rogers heard her conversation with the other line

"Are you serious ?", she said while closing her eyes tightly, then to let out a deep sigh, "Alright. I'll be there tomorrow morning", Nora said as she ends the call

"Everything alright ?", Steve asked

"Ugh..", Nora groaned and puts her phone on her pocket, "..No"

"What happened ?", he stood up while he asked her

"Well, my boss needs me tomorrow on the office at 4 AM",

Steve lifts his brows at her, "Oh..."

"Yeah. I need to sleep early...Sorry", Nora does a sad pout and grabs her bag

"It's okay. Don't worry about it", he smiled at her

"Are you sure ?", she said while putting her purse on her shoulder

"Sure..", Steve nods and smiled again, "..Now go sleep"

"Thank you, Steve..", Nora walks to the exit as Steve walks behind her, "..Bye", she says while opening the door and exit the apartment, Steve waves back while smiling at her.

* * *

 **SHIELD'S Headquarters…. (Shanghai, China)**

"No. You have to lift your elbows high enough - like this", Natasha walks to the male Agent and shows him how, "Try to focus on your opponent. Forget I'm here", she said and knew why the Agent was a little nervous (she is in fact intimidating). The Black Widow was training 8 Agents that went with her on this mission, teaching them how to do hand-in-hand combat, shoot, how to manage and throw knives, and some cool tips and moves. And right now, she was seeing the fight between the Agent she was teaching and another Agent from here - Shanghai - who volunteer himself to train with the Agent. They were fighting on a boxing ring with protection (even though Natasha did want them to use the practice equipment).

"Do it again", she told the guy as she goes to the corner of the boxing ring

"Ugh..", the Agent groaned as he lifted his arms

"What was that ?", Natasha said and waves at the Agent's opponent, telling him to stop, "You said something ?", she told the Agent. The Agent, turns to see her and lowers his head, "I don't _ever_ want to hear you groaning again", she warned, "Did you understand, Agent ?", Natasha stared at him as he nods slowly

"Yes, ma'am... I'm sorry", the Agent sees her

Natasha nods, "Do it again", she ordered him. The Agent nodded and position himself to fight his opponent, he throws a punch on the other man jaw, "Alright..", Natasha nods as the Agent kept throwing punches, "..Good..", she praised him when he connected a nice punch, "..Kick his ribs..", the redhead ordered and he do as he was told, kicking his opponent's ribs that made the opponent to stumble back, "..Put your guard up - elbows lifted to your chest", the Agent do quickly what Natasha said as she keeps saying, "..Follow where his punches are going - dodge them", the opponent started throwing punches too and the Agent gracefully dodge them all.

As the combat keeps on going - and the Agent was doing an excellent job, Natasha saw that the opponent was lowering his guard, so she told to the Agent, "..Now do an uppercut", the Agent put all his strength and did the punch, sending the opponent back to the ropes

"Okay..", Natasha step in into the fight, "..That's all for today..", she gestured the Agent to go to his corner, then she turns to the opponent and folded her hands, lifting them to her chest, she makes a bow at him (Chinese salute/goodbye). Natasha smiled at him and says in a fluent Chinese accent, ".. _Xièxiè, dàilǐ huáng_ " (thank you, Agent Huáng)

Agent Huáng, smiled back at her and did the bow at her too and then to leave the boxing ring

"How I did ?", the Agent asked her. Natasha turned her attention to him and smirked

"Huh…. Great..", she stands there while watching him drinking quickly his water, "..Much better than the last time actually", Natasha said as a matter of fact. As the Agent finished all his water, Natasha tells him, "Go shower. Prepare for your shooting practice", he nodded and thank her as he goes to hit the showers. When the Agent disappeared from her sight, she heard a voice

"Wow..", Natasha turned to see the voice, Sharon, "..Your class is learning very fast", Carter said while she steps in into the gym. In fact she was watching all the training

Natasha smirked, "Well yeah. I'm their teacher", she said as Sharon chuckled at her. The Spy nods and tells her, "Alright, I'm sending them to range. Be there when they arrived - I'll be there in a minute", she climbs down the ring while Sharon ask her

"Agent Rogers ?", the Agent stops near the ring, watching Natasha gracefully climbing down

"Yeah ?", Natasha reply as she was on the floor now

"Can I talk ask you something ?", Sharon said

The redhead sighs and nods, "Uh-huh", Carter bites her lip and says

"Well...Since I met you. Why it seems you don't like me ?", the blonde woman continues, "I mean, you're always so -

"Agent, seriously ?", Natasha arches her brow and snorts, "You're asking me this ?", she said as she rolls her eyes at the Agent, "Go do your work. We don't have time to chit-chat here", the Spy walks away from her as Sharon sighs deeply

* * *

 **Brooklyn, New York….**

"Are you serious ?!", Nora yelled

"Yeah ! The bees were hunting me while I was running away from them !", Steve smiled as Nora was cracking up

"But who messes with a honeycomb full of bees ?!", she asked and wipes a tear

Steve chuckled, "I know..", he says and continues his story, "..It's because my friend challenged me to throw it to a river near there"

"And what was the propose of all that ?", she laughs

"I don't know..", he shrugs, "..I guess because we were kids - and stupid ?", Steve said as the elevator reached her floor

"I really enjoy the time with you", Nora steps out, "You're fun to talk", she smiled and him

"You too", he said as the doors closed. While Steve waited to reach his floor, he took out his phone from his pocket and dialed Natasha's number, waiting for the other line, but _again_ she didn't answered. Instead the machine answers, so he sighs and listened to her recording and waits for the beep...

"Hey, Nat - It's me again..", Steve leans back to the wall, "..I heard that your mission required another month.. So...", the elevator stops on his floor and he steps out, "..Just be careful and call me back when you have time, alright ?", the Captain sighs and walks through the hallway.

The next morning, Steve wasn't in the mood to go out, so he skipped his morning run and also his daily coffee with Nora. He decided trying to call multiple times his wife, first, he text her...

Steve Rogers: _hi, Natasha. I know you're busy, but please call back._

After a hour, Steve called her...

"Nat..", he said while recording his message, "..I'm just calling you to make sure you're alright...Call me back, okay ?", Steve hung out and groaned loudly

 **Minutes later...**

He calls again…...

"Hey, babe. Uhh..", he was now seating on the couch, "..I've been trying to reach you out...And well, obviously you're not answering me..", Steve sighs and continues, ..Huhh...I just wanna know you're alright..", the Captain stood up and hangs the call

 **Minutes later...**

S: _Hey, Tasha. I've been calling and you don't answer. Can you please answer my calls ?_

Steve finished the text and sends it, lowering the phone and goes to the balcony and wait for a while to _hope_ Natasha can answer his calls or texts. He was _tired_ of this shit, tired of being separate from his wife, all this whole situation was driving him crazy, he just don't know what to do, how to handle it. He felt it his marriage was getting out of control, that because since the beginning he and Natasha didn't fix or talked about the problems or differences between them. And now that theu let the "problem" grew and grew more, they couldn't know how to resolve it. With calls ? With texts ? With voice mails ? With _I'm sorry's_?

"Hello, Natasha…..", Steve was calling her again, but stops as he sighs and ends the call. He gets it, she clearly don't want to talk with him, after he'd called like, what ? 100 times or more ? He definitely lost the track of them. Steve sats down in his couch and sends her a message...

S: _Alright, Natasha. I will stop calling and texting you. I get it, you need time, and I fully understand that… but remember all those longs conversations we had that lasted for hours ?... I miss them._

He send it, but the message is followed by another one...

S: _I love you._

* * *

 **Shanghai, China...**

Natasha and Agent 13 were at the range room, teaching the rest of the Agents how to - of course - shoot, balance their gun and aim

"Focus on your own target !", Natasha yelled at them, "..Don't see your partner's !", she was walking with her hands behind her, seeing they were distracted by their partner's target silhouette. Carter smirked at Natasha's impatience towards the "rookies"

"Hold it straight and tight", Sharon told an Agent as she steps in to show him how

"No..", Natasha stopped by an Agent and grabbed a gun, "..You need to hold it like this", she lifts the gun as the female Agent watched her. The Agent nodded and do as Natasha did, the redhead sees the Agent's posture was correct and nods at her, "Good. Now shoot", Natasha orders the Agent and she did what she was told, shooting on the chest of the target. The Spy smirks at the Agent - who was grinning happily at her excellent shot

Natasha walked to see the others and watxh their shooting, they were actually getting better and hitting at least to the target more frequently than before. Until, one female Agent caught her attention, the Agent was struggling to even shoot, so the redhead walks towards her and says

"How you're doing ?", Natasha stands next to her. The Agent growled

"Bad.. I don't even hit near it", she said and lowered her head

Natasha sighs, "Aim..", she told the Agent. She SHIELD Agent nodded and did what Natasha ordered, "..Stand straight and arms too..", the Spy watch the Agent doing waht she said, "..Your eyes on the target..", Natasha saod and the Agent focus on the target, keeping her eyes fix on it. The redhead nodded and tells her, "..Shoot", the Agent takes a deep breath and shoots the silhouette, hitting the knee

"I did it !", the Agent yelled excited but quickly stopped, "I'm sorry", she apologized. Natasha smirked and walks away, not before she tells the Agent

"Keep doing it until you hit the head", the Spy told from her shoulder

"Yes, ma'am", the Agent said.

As the time training goes by, Natasha was _slightly_ proud of the Agents, they were _a lot_ more better than how they'd started. _Much better_.

"You should do this more often..", Sharon says while standing next to the Spy - who was checking the Agents shooting, "..They learn faster with you than with their instructor", Carter put her hands behind her. Natasha chuckled as she crossed her arms around her chest

"Who's their instructor anyway ? - because he or she sucks", she said

Agent 13 smiles at her and shrugs, "I don't know. Someone named, Agent Podolski ? Rodolski ? - I'm not sure", Sharon said

"Well, that Agent should be fired", Natasha turned to see her

"And who would take his place ?", Carter sees her too as she asked. The redhead shrugged and says

"I don't know. Someone else"

"Like who ?- You ?", Sharon lifts her brow

Natasha chuckled, "Please, don't make me laugh", she told as turning her glance to the Agents again

"What ? You're a great teacher - like _you_ said", the blonde hair woman smirked

"It's not my thing", Natasha coldly respond

"Why ? Because you're an Avenger ?", Sharon, still seeing her, said and smiled brighter

"Besides", Natasha tilted her head and then turns to see the woman next to her, "And also because I don't wanna deal with a bunch of rookies", she said and Sharonwas about to say something when an Agent called Natasha

"Agent Rogers ?", the voice asked

The two women - Natasha and Sharon, turned to see the Agent calling, "Yes, Eastwood ?", Natasha nods at him

"Uhh, care to teach me how to balance my shooting ?", he timidly say

"Sure..", Natasha said, "..I'll be there in a moment", the Agent nodded at her as Natasha turned to Sharon, who.. was.. blushing ? What the -

"Are you okay ?", Natasha asked her while seeing her face was getting more and more red, _'Does she has a crush on Eastwood ?'_ , the Spy said to herself

"Uhh, yeah. Yes", Sharon managed to say

"Well, I saw how you were blushing while -

"No I wasn't", Agent 13 quickly cut her

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Carter..", she said and smirks at her, "..Do you like Agent Eastwood ?", Natasha lifts her eyebrow at the Agent. Sharon widen her eyes and nervously says

"What ? No…. I-i don't - Agent Rogers, I don't know what you're talking about", she trying to hide her tomato-red face. Natasha rolled her eyes again and shook her head, actually she has a plan...

"Agent Eastwood ?!", she calls the male Agent. The man turns to her and nods politely to Black Widow, "I need to step out for a minute ! - but here Agent Carter will cover me !", Natasha grins as Sharon widely opens her eyes. Agent Eastwood nodded at her and Natasha turns to see Sharon, "You're welcome", she smiles at Sharon - who was dying of embarrassment. The redhead smirked as she starts walking out of the room, "Oh !..", Natasha said to Sharon, and the Agent turns to see her, "..And be a _good_ teacher", the Spy winks at her and leaves the room, knowing very well that Sharon was blushing uncontrollable.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

 **Autor's Note:**

 **Guys, hang in there, I really promise I'm gonna fix this ! Just be patient, please !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

 **9:00 P.M. at the landing area. New York's SHIELD Headquarters...**

"Good job, Agent Eastwood - same as Agent Lee and Agent Sanders" Sharon praised the SHIELD'S Agents, "The rest of the Agents - your performance was low..you guys still have to work on your hand-to-hand combat", she said as the Agents nodded at her

"Yes, Agent 13..we will", they said. Carter nods too

"Agent Rogers..", Sharon called Natasha, who was adjusting her backpack on her shoulder. The redhead turns to see her and Sharon says, "..Excellent work", Natasha smirked and give her a small nod. Sharon smiled at her, then to tell the rest of the Agents, "Alright, Agents. Report to Director Fury and you're free to go", she nods while the Agents got into the quinjet and began to gather their things. Natasha - already got all her stuff - she begins walking towards the building when Sharon called her out, "Uh, Agent Rogers ? Can I have a word with you ?", Natasha groaned as she turns around

"Do it quickly, I have stuff to do", she said while seeing the Agent walking to her

"With all due respect..", Sharon say when she stood in front of Natasha, "..Whenever I'm leading or supervising a mission - and if you're on it, please don't underestimate my leadership, don't tell me how to do my job"

"I wasn't telling you how to do your job, Agent", Natasha stares at her

"Of course you were", Sharon snapped, "During the whole mission - and the two months - you kept saying _'do this, do that_ ' every time", she said while Natasha rolled her eyes, "I'm learning and want to do it my own way - not trying to copy someone else way to lead", Carter told as she put her hands on her hips. The redhead sighs and says

"Look, you can do whatever you want, I don't really care what you think or do", Natasha puts her backpack upper to her shoulder

"I know you don't..", the blonde hair woman said as Natasha turns around to walk away. Sharon lifts her chin while seeing her and says, "But whenever you're under my lead, you are going to obey me"

The Spy stopped her tracks and turns to see Sharon, "Excuse me ?", Natasha said. Carter crossed her arms as Natasha walked again to face her, "Not because you _'supervised'_ me for this mission, doesn't mean that you can give me orders", she told her. Sharon lifted her brow and says

"Well, as far as I know, until you don't report to director Fury, you're still under my command. So, please, go and report to the Director..", Natasha really didn't want to argue with Sharon right now, all she wanted was to go home already. Carter glares at furiously at the Spy as she says, "Oh, one last thing… don't ever compare me to Captain Rogers, because he was his own way and I have mine - of course he is the best leader I know…. but I never lead a group of superheroes to save the world.. I'll never be like him", the Agent keeps staring at her. Natasha rolls her eyes while she chuckled

"Of course you'll _never_ be like him", the Spy said and Sharon tilted her head

"Yeah, you're right, maybe I won't. But maybe I'll follow his amazing selfless personality, his great bravery to fight for his team..", she say

Natasha sighs and lifts a hand, "Agent -

"That's what I admire of him", Sharon said and that earned a incredulous laugh of Natasha

"Are you sure _that's_ the only thing ?", the redhead asked as puts her hands on her hips

"What are you talking about ?", Carter frowns, confused. Natasha rolls her eyes and smiles at her

"Agent, please. We all know about it", she told Sharon

"I'm not understanding what you're trying to say, Agent Rogers", Carter innocently says

The Spy stares at her as she smirks, "Everyone knows already - expect for _my husband_. He is so naïve", Natasha said. Sharon widen her eyes and says

"If it is about that I like _your husband_ as a man. It's not true, I mean, I used to, but that's in the past and if you wanna punch me you can but -

"I believe you..", _surprisingly_ Natasha told her. Carter narrowed her eyes and Natasha chuckled, ".. I saw how you see Agent Eastwood while -

"What ?!", Sharon yelled and all the Agents passing by turned to see her, so she quickly composed herself and says in a low voice, "My relationship between Agent Eastwood and I is just professional, that's all", she nervously said to the Spy. Natasha smirks as she begins to turn around - walking away

"Yeah right", she told Sharon and walks to enter the SHIELD'S building

* * *

 **10:30 P.M**

Her way home was...actually very relaxing, yeah, really relaxing. She rested her head back on the seat as she takes out her phone from her backpack and unlocked it...

 _192 missed calls_. (are you fucking kidding me)

 _150 voice mails._

 _60 unread texts_...

From _Steve_

Natasha gasped at the notification. Steve had called her and even texted her all this time trying to reach her, but she must forgot her phone was in silence during the whole mission, and that's why she didn't heard the phone was alerting her - also though she was occupied with training the Agents.

Wow, almost 200 missed calls and 60 texts. He _really_ wanted to talk to her. The Spy sighed as she gets the courage to open a text message from him, so she taps on a message and reads it…

Steve Rogers: _hey Nat, where are you ?_

Natasha scrolls down to read another one..

S: _Nat, It's getting late. Where are you ?_

The redhead bites her lip, hesitate to see another text… _'fuck it, I'll read them'_ , she said to herself

S: _Natasha, you didn't come to sleep. Are you okay ?_

Another text…

S: _Tasha, I know you're mad, but please don't do this_

Another text…

S: _can you at least tell me where you at ?_

Another text…

S: _I know you're on a mission, Nat. And maybe I'm distracting you, but just be careful and call me back, okay ?_

Natasha looked away from the screen as she closes her eyes tightly, feeling bad to not read - _responded_ \- his texts before. After reading almost every text, it made her heart ache a little for him, and mostly because the two last ones…

Steve Rogers: _Alright, Natasha. I will stop calling and texting you. I get it, you need time, and I fully understand that… but remember all those longs conversations we had that lasted for hours ?... I miss them._

S: _I love you._

Yep, she had enough of this shit, and that's how she decided to fuck everything else and all the things about they were _supposedly_ mad - or whatever they were mad and leave it behind. Natasha smiled at the texts and sighed deeply while putting her phone on her pocket. When she exit the private SUV, that belongs to SHIELD, the Spy practically ran - okay okay, maybe I was a little dramatic, _she walked fast_ towards the Tower and patiently waited for the elevator. When it arrived, she quickly entered the elevator and repeatedly pressing the button for their floor.

" _Hello, Mrs. Natasha"_ , JARVIS greets her when she entered the elevator

Natasha smiled, "Hey, J", she said

" _Hope you got an excellent mission"_ , the A.I told as she leans back to the wall

"I didn't - but right now, what I'm about to do, will be worth everything", she smiled brightly and sighs happily

" _Glad to hear that"_ , JARVIS respond and Natasha asks

"JARVIS. Is Steve on bed already ?", she smirks

" _I'm afraid he is not in the building, ma'am"_ , he said

Natasha frowned and stood up straight, "What ?", she continues, "He went out or something ?"

" _No, ma'am. He hasn't come to the Tower since you left for the mission"_ , JARVIS informed her. Natasha widely opened her eyes

"Since when ?!", she yelled

" _Since you left for the mission, Captain Rogers has not report -_

"JARVIS, who's in the Tower ?", Natasha asked

" _Only masters Tony and Bruce. The rest are either on a mission or out of the Tower"_ , JARVIS told and Natasha sighs

"So you don't know where's Steve ?", she says and then pushed the button for the lab - where Tony or Bruce most of their free time are

" _I'm afraid I do not know, ma'am. I'm sorry"_ , JARVIS tells her while she puts her hands on her hips

* * *

' _God God God God. Where is Steve ?'_ , Natasha question herself _'Where he can be ?'_ , she bite her lip and exit the elevator when it arrived at the lab. And indeed, Tony and Bruce were there, fixing like it seemed to be a big metal square (whatever was it, Natasha didn't have time to investigate)

"Oh ! Looks who's here !", Tony yelled when he turned to see wjo arrived at the floor, "The famous Black Widow !", he smirks at her as Bruce turns around too

"Shut up. Where's Steve ?", Natasha coldly stares at him

"Uhhh…", Banner nervously says and Tony quickly turns his back at her, pretending to be busy

"And both of you..", she says and the two geniuses sees her carefully, "..Don't you dare lie to me", Natasha warned at them

Bruce shrugged his shoulders, saying he didn't know the Captain was, while Tony sees the deadly stare of the Spy. Stark, not resisting the _look_ in Natasha's eyes, he give up - he was scared - so he yells, "He hasn't come since you left !", Natasha growled and Tony says, "Look, we are searching him too...It's just we can't track down his phone and we also -

"He had texting me with his phone this whole time", Natasha narrowed her eyes. Bruce and Tony frowned at her

"What ?! How come ?!", Banner yelled

"Yeah. Look", Natasha brings her phone out and walks closer to the men, showing them the calls with his ID number

"But why we can't find his location ?", Stark asked Bruce

The doctor puts his arms around his chest, "That's weird", he said as he thinks in what Steve did so they couldn't track him, "Or at least.. he knew how to disable the tracking chip", Banner suggested after a few moments

"Nah..", Tony said, "..I'm the only one who knows how..", Ironman gave them a smug smirk, later to slowly erase it, "..And once I disabled the chip on front of him", Tony said as he looks apologetic at his friends

"And you forgot he has _photographic memory_ , Stark", Bruce say as he and Natasha arched a brow at him. Tony growled and throw his head back and says

"Damn it. I did forgot about it", the billionaire sighs

"So, no one knows where he is ?", Natasha puts her hands on her hips as she rises her brows highly

Tony shook his head as Bruce tilts his head, "I may know", the doctor informed

"Really ?", Natasha and Tony said in unison. Bruce nods at them as he says

"But I'm not sure. Since we couldn't track his -

"Where is he, Banner !", the Spy impatiently cut his words

"I made a promise to Steve -

"Come on, Brucie !", Stark also interrupting his friend, "This is not about keeping promises ! What if he's in trouble ?!", he yelled

"Argh ! You're right", Banner nodded and confesses them, "He may be in his apartment in Brooklyn"

Natasha and Tony widen their eyes as they blink in surprise, "Apartment ?", Natasha frowned

"Brooklyn ?", Tony frowning too as he rolls his eyes, "Couldn't he get one here in New York ?"

"Shut up, Stark !", Black Widow yells at Ironman shutting him immediately, so she then turns her glance at Bruce and ask him, "Do you know the address ?", Banner thinks for a moment, then he shakes his head

"Uh, no. He didn't told me that… Sorry, Nat", he told her

The redhead growled loudly as she put a hand on her forehead, "Why he didn't told me he bought an apartment ?", she asked them, but more to herself

"Well, Natasha. I don't think that's what matters right now", Stark said to her. Bruce nodded, agreeing with his science bro

"Yeah, we need to find Steve and make sure he's okay..", Banner crossed his hands as he leans himself on the table behind him, "..But who can know where he's at ?", the scientist thinks and as well Natasha and Tony, they had their eyebrows furrowed while thinking who could know their Captain is. Seconds later, they turned their heads up and saw each other as they say together

"Sam.."

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

 **10:50 P.M.**

Steve was in his apartment getting ready to go out with _Nora_ , he was going out to a nightclub _with_ her. Well actually it wasn't the first time they were going out to a club, in fact it was their fifth time going together to a club, and actually Steve enjoyed it, because she was such a great company, she was so carefree and lived like there was no tomorrow, that's why he was always relax and comfortable being around her, she is a _good friend_.

That morning, during their daily coffee meeting, Nora invited him to go again to the club from a week ago, and he gladly accepted the invitation. So that night, he shaved, showered, put himself a white dress shirt, tucked in with a black dress pants, he put some nice dress shoes, styled his hair and sprayed perfume on his shirt as he goes to get his phone, keys, and wallet - from the bowl on the table next to the entrance - he exit his apartment and prepared for the _fun_ night ahead.

He takes the elevator and waited so it can get to the lobby. When it arrived, Steve waved at the receptionist, "Hey, Stan", Steve greets when he stepped out of the elevator

"Oh, Hello, Steve !", the elderly man said while waving his hand too, "Going out ?", Stan asked. Steve walks to him

"Yeah", Rogers smiled as he nodded and stood in front of the counter

"To the burger restaurant ?", Stan smirks at him and leans back to his chair

"Nope..", the blondie shook his head, "..To the nightclub I talked to you the other day, remember ?", Steve said and Stan knitted his brows as he tilts his head trying to remember

"Oh yeah ! The one that has a martini sign outside ?", the man say

"Yep", Steve smiled and nods at him. Minutes later, while talking with Stan, Steve heard the ding of the elevator arriving, it was Nora, with a big smile on her face and also wearing a _tight_ dress and 7 inch high heels (don't forget that she's using pounds of makeup), "Hey", said Steve while smiling at her

"I'm sorry I got you waiting", Nora smiled apologized

"Nah. I was talking here with Stan", Steve gestured to the old man. Nora nods and then she says

"We should get going before the line gets more bigger"

"Yeah, come on", Steve offers her his arm and Nora _gladly_ puts her hand around his arm as they begin to walk to the exit, "Bye, Stan !", Steve waves his goodbye at him

"Bye, kiddos ! Have fun !", Stan waves too and smiled at the young ones

They waved bye at him one last time and exit the building and called a taxi that was passing by and got into the car. While they were on their way to the club, Steve and Nora were telling each other jokes and funny riddles

"Can you believe two months already passed ?", Steve highly rises his eyebrows as Nora smiles at him, "Two months where I found myself a very _good_ _friend_ ", he said and turns his eyes to Nora, who was seating next to him

Her smile slowly faded at Steve's word, "Friend ?", Nora breathes out

"Yeah..", Steve smiles brighter to her, "..Also, I can't wait to you meet my beautiful wi -

"We're here, sir", the taxi driver said. Steve and Nora see the man and nodded at him, Steve paid the driver and exit the car.

"Shall we ?", Nora said when the walked behind the line to enter the club.

Minutes later, (that felt like hours for them), they finally entered the nightclub, "Steve !", Nora cried because of the music and he turned to see her, "I'm going to the restroom ! Go get that table, I'll be back in a second !", she yelled as Steve nods at her and going to get a table. While she was on the restroom, Steve decided to get them some drinks, "Hey, I'm back !", Nora say while sitting down in front of Steve

"I ordered you the drink you always pick !", he told her

"Aw. You remembered ?!", Nora smiled fondly then to grab his hand and drag him to the dance floor, "Come on ! Let's have fun !"

* * *

"Sam..", Natasha, Bruce and Tony said, and Stark quickly orders his A.I.

"JARVIS. Call Sam, please", Tony sees his friends how were nodding at him

" _Alright, Sir"_ , JARVIS said. The three Avengers waited for a few seconds when Sam's voice filled the room

" _Hey, Tony. What's up ?"_

"Sam. We need the address of Steve's apartment", Tony said and it was followed by a long silence, "Sam ?" Tony said again

" _I don't know what you're talking about"_ , Sam quickly told

The Avengers rolled their eyes as Bruce says, "Sam, we already know he has an apartment. So don't try to deny it"

" _Guys, seriously. I don't know what you're -_

"Fuck, Sam ! We know you know where he is !"

" _Nat ?"_ , Wilson asked

"Yes, Sam..", Natasha growls and says, "..Where is Steve ?", the redhead sees to the floor while putting her hands to her hips. Sam groaned loudly as he says,

" _Natasha don't be mad at him. He wanted to tell you about the apartment but -_

"I don't fucking care about the damn fucking apartment, Sam !", Natasha cut his sentence, "Just tell me where he's at !", she impatiently yelled

" _Okay okay.."_ , said the Falcon and sighs before saying, _"..I'll send you the address through text message, alright ?"_

"Okay. Bye", Natasha said as the call ended, so she quickly took out her phone to see the message as soon it arrived. Bruce and Tony walked towards her as she received the alert on her phone and says, "Alright, I got the address. See ya", the Spy told and turned her heels to the elevator

Tony widen his eyes, "No way !", he walks quickly to her side, "You're not going alone ! We're going with you", the billionaire turns his glance at Bruce, who was already behind them

"Stark, I don't need your help", Natasha said at his friend

"Yes you do..", Tony nodded as she pressed the button to call the elevator, "..What if a someone wants to kidnap you ?", Ironman kept saying. Natasha crossed her arms and stares at him

"Are you serious ?", she said to Stark and raise a brow too (even Bruce was trying not to laugh at Stark's _hilarious_ statement)

"Yeah !", Tony yelled, "Besides, it's almost 11, and a pretty lady like you can't be alone through New York streets"

Natasha chuckles and says, "Stark, you know I can protect myself", the elevator arrived and she steps in quickly

"Yeah, but -

"Okay !", she yelled at him, "Just, don't get in my way", Natasha warned them and the two genius got in the elevator too

"We won't", Stark promised

* * *

 **11:30 P.M.**

"Okay. This is the address Sam gave me", Natasha sees the location on the Google Maps app. The three of them were staring at the 10th floor building after Tony - who was driving his 2017 Bentley Bentayga - parked it outside of the apartments building

"Well, the neighborhood and the building is not that ugly as I thought it would be", Tony said as his eyes scanned the surroundings

"Shut up, Stark", Natasha, who was on the back, bites to Tony

"What ?", Stark lifts his hands in defense, "I would've helped Cap to buy another apartment somewhere else more private and luxurious", he said and Bruce rolled his eyes as well the redhead

"Tony. The neighborhood doesn't seem bad", Banner -who was in the copilot seat - said. Natasha growled loudly and yells at them

"Can you two stop already ?!", she stare at the two as she unbuckled her seat belt and opens her door to exit the SUV. The two male Avengers quickly took off their seat belts too and followed her. Natasha entered the building to be greeted by an old man

"Hello !", Stan waves at her and she turns to see him, "How can I help you ?", he politely says

Natasha smiles at the older man, "Uh, yes !", she walks to his counter while Tony and Bruce walked in, "I'm looking for Steve - Steve Rogers' apartment ?", the Spy say and puts her arms on the counter, leaning on it

"Oh yeah ! I know that lovely guy !", Stan smiled brightly, "His apartment number is 26. 10th floor", he told her

"Thank you so much", she straightened herself and was about to walk away when Stan stopped her

"Oh wait !", he yelled. Natasha, Bruce and Tony turned to see him, "I have to aware him first..", the old man told them and quickly says, "..It's the building rules, sorry", Natasha turned her eyes to her friends as they stared at the older man. She sighs and sees Stan again

"Alright", Natasha nodded at him. Stan Lee smiles at them and grabs his directory from his drawer

"Okay..", Bruce said and drew Natasha's and Tony's attention, "..I think we'll leave you from here, Nat", the Doctor nodded at her

"What ?", Tony frowned his head, "But I wanna see Steve !", he whined. Banner and Natasha rolled their eyes at him

"Natasha and Steve need their _privacy_ , Tony", Bruce told him

Stark growled while throwing his hands to the air dramatically as he says, "Ugh ! Alr -

"Oh, I almost forgot !", Stan interrupted Tony and the three Avengers turned to see him, "..He went out with his _girlfriend_ ", Stan said and they widen their eyes like never in their lives they had. Bruce and Tony lifted their eyebrows and say,

"Woah" "What the fu -"

" _Girlfriend_?", Natasha breathed out while she could feel her mind completely blown up

"Yeah..", Stan nodded and keeps saying, "..Well that's what it seems because they're recently have been _very_ close to each other"

"What kind of _close_ ", Bruce asked

Stan shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know", he said, "Close enough ?", Stan stated and Stark walked at him

"Look, old man..", he pointed him with his finger, "..You better be telling us the truth", the genius warned the man

"Tony", Bruce warned him too. Stan, who had his hands up in defense, gulped nervously

"I'm just telling you what they tell me", Lee said. Bruce and Tony frowned and see the man

"Who ?", Banner asked and walks to the counter too to stand next to Tony

"The security guards", Stan says, "They had seen them in many times leaving each other's apartment late night - but we don't know what they do inside the apartment", the old man blurted out everything and the male Avengers sighed deeply

"What the fuck", they heard the curse behind them. Natasha. She was speechless standing a few steps away from there

Bruce walks slowly at her, like afraid that she could _kill_ him, "Nat..", he warned, "..These are just speculations. We know this is _not_ true -

"Do you know where they'd go ?", she asked Stan. The science bros turned to see each other, knowing very well what was on Natasha's mind

"Natasha", Stark warning her too and walking to her

"Uhh..", Stan tilts his head to a side, trying to remember again where Steve told him where he was going. And seconds later,when he remembered, he tells her, "..I think to the nightclub near from here. It has a martini logo on the top", Stan didn't even had finished saying the last word when Natasha quickly turned her heels to the exit

"Nat !", Tony ran after her. Bruce sighed at his friends and turns to see the old man

"Thank you, sir", Banner thanked him as he nods too and heading to the exit

"You're.. welcome ?", Stan Lee - very confused by all this - says

* * *

 **11:57 P.M.**

"Alright guys !", the dj yelled through the microphone, "It's almost 12 ! So you know what's next ! Grab your partner and time to dance slow !", the young man and the crowd cheered loudly and began to search for their partner

"Alright. Let's rest a little, my throat is drying out", Steve walked to his table but quickly was stopped by Nora's hand

"Steve ?", she grabbed his arm as she asked

"What ?", the Captain rise his brows at her

"Can you dance with me ?", Nora smiled fondly

Steve blinks and gives her a smirk, "But I've already danced with you seconds ago - and I really need a drink", he turns around again

"Please ?", she _begged_ and again stopping Steve with her hand around his arm, "It's just a slow dance. It's not like it's going to _hurt_ anybody or something", she said. Steve sighed and closed his eyes to slowly turn around to see face her

"Alright..", he accepted, instantly illuminating Nora's face, "..But this dance only and I'll get my drink, okay ?", Steve told her and she nodded repeatedly. The blonde man smirked ather as she guide him to the center of the dance floor (they had to _struggle_ with their way through the center because there was _a lot_ of people in the dance floor). As they finally made it through, Nora wrapped her arms around his neck and Steve _respectfully_ pit his hands on her waist and keeping distance from her (even though she wanted to be _glued_ with him).

Later on, as the slow dance kept going, Nora said to Steve,

"Thanks. For accepting to dance with me", she smiled brightly

"It's all right..", Steve smirked, "..I can't say no to a _friend_ ", he said and Nora's face dropped and as welk her heart...

 **Meanwhile…**

Natasha, Tony, and Bruce were parked on the parking lot next of the "with the martini sign outside" nightclub

"Stay here", Natasha said as she gets outside of the SUV

"Nat, we're going with you", Tony and Bruce quickly opened their doors

"No !", Natasha yelled at them and they froze, "I said _stay here_..respect what I said", she glare at the two men and they slowly nodded at her

Stark - who is _always_ complaining - he growls at the Spy while he and his science bro closed thier door and peek his head out of the window and yells, "Alright ! But please, whatever you see in there… control yourself !", Natasha rolled her eyes and keeps walking to the entrance of the club, _'You gotta be fucking kidding me'_ , the redhead said to herself when she saw the _long_ line to enter the club, _'It's going to be an eternity to enter there if I make a line !'_ , she growled and decided to _sneak_ through the line or should say, _the bouncer guy_.

' _Okay..'_ , Natasha nods and scans the entrance. The bouncer was occupied with the people in line while three of the guards were near the bouncer (actually distracted), and leaving one guard in the main door, _'..One bouncer and four security guards - piece of cake'_ , she smirked as she walked directly to entrance

"I'm sorry, lady..", the guard who was on the door told her and stepped in front of her, "..You have to get to the end of the line like the rest", he crossed his arms and gestured her to the line of people. Natasha _innocently_ turns to the line like if she didn't known you had to be in line

"Oh, okay", she smiled at him and he nods at her, putting himself again on the door. Natasha turned around and faked like if she was walking away, so the guard could turn his attention to another way. And indeed, the man turned his eyes to his co-workers and Natasha - who was a few steps away from him - she quickly turned around and silently ran into the gap between the guard and the door, bringing herself into the nightclub without the guard notice a thing (that's how Black Widow rolls), _'Piece of cake'_ , she grins proudly at herself as she straighten her jacket, _'Okay. Where are you Steve ?'_ , Natasha's eyes scanned the club only to see bunch of couples dancing with the rhythm of slow music

 **Meanwhile...**

In the middle of thier last dance - like Steve said. Nora smiled at the blondie, "Steve..", she tried to say his name the most _sexiest_ way possible (pff ! like if she could), "..I wanted to tell you something", she said while wrapping her arms tighter at his neck and bringing herself closer to the handsome Captain

Steve smiled nervously because of how close they where, "Sure. What is it ?", he asked while grabbingher arms and slowly untangling them from him

"Well, I don't see you as a friend..", Nora said, "..Don't you see ?..", she puts her hands on her sides as Steve narrowed his eyes, "..All the moments we passed together didn't told you something ?", Nora kept saying, "All those looks and smiles I do when I see you ?", the black haired woman rises her brows at him

"I'm sorry, Nora. I'm not understanding what you're saying", Steve shakes his head very confused with her words. Nora sighs, then to take a few steps forward to be _inches_ from his face

"..I fell in love with you, Steve..", she smiled while seeing his beautiful blue eyes widened, "..I love you", Nora didn't even let Steve react when she grabbed his face on her hands and kissed him...

Steve - who had his eyes widely open - he didn't moved his lips and quickly put his hands on her shoulders to back himself from her, so he yells, "Nora ?!..", he looked at her like if she was crazy, "..What the hell is wrong with you ?!", Steve asked while cleaning her lipstick strain from his lips. Nora smiled but then rolled her eyes when Steve looked _mad_ , like really _mad_. She groaned and says,

"It was just a kiss, Steve. There's nothing -

"I'm married !", Captain America yelled at her and Nora's face p

"What ?!"

"And why you didn't told me ?!"

"Because I thought you already knew !"

"All this time I was wearing my wedding ring and you didn't saw it ?!"

"I am sorry, Steve. I think -

"¡¿ SO THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING ?!", an _angry_ voice yelled. Steve and Nora turned to see who yelled...

"Nat ?", Steve said while he sees her making her way towards him, "What are you -

 ***Smack !***

Natasha slapped Steve hard in his left cheek. She had connected a powerful slap that made him stumble back a little while Nora watched _horrified_ the scene before her eyes, "I fucking _knew_ it", Black Widow bites as Steve quickly turns to face her

"Natasha, it's not what you think", he defended himself as she turned her heels and Steve quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. Natasha snaps his hand away from her arm and turns to see him as she yells,

"¡¿ THEN WHAT THE FUCK IT IS ?!", Natasha literally _screamed_ at his face, she _beyond_ mad, she was _furious_. Steve sighs and says,

"Nat, let me explain", he lowers his voice and steps closer to her so the people around could stop staring at them

"¡¿ Explain what, Steven ?!", she give a _damn_ about the people around them, "¡ I _saw_ you kissing her ! So don't try to deny it !", the redhead's eyes burned in anger, "¡ I _saw_ you !", she poke Steve's chest with her finger

The Captain sighs deeply and says, " _She_ kissed _me_ ", he lifts his brows sadly. Natasha snorted and thows her hands to the air, she then sees him and says

"Fuck you", the Spy turns around and started to walk away

"Nat, please. You have to believe me !", he says while trying to follow her because, One. She was walking fast and gracefully sliding through the crowd. Second. Because he was too big for slide through the crowd and make his way to her. Natasha's anger was highly rising up every time he said 'it's not what it looked like !'

"Fuck you !..", Natasha cursed him and looked at him from his shoulder, seeing that he was still making his way through the crowd, "..And you know what !?", she yelled at him after she got through the dancing and drunken people (who obviously were not interested in their 'couple fight').

Natasha sees him and and takes a deep breath, so she yelles, "Our marriage is over !.."

Steve abruptly stopped his efforts his way between the crowd, standing frozen. His eyes widened hearing that words coming out of her mouth, also feeling his heart aching in the most painful way as he breathes out her name, "Nat -

"..You can have freedom to kiss her all the times you fucking want !", she yelled again and walks to the exit, disappearing from his sight.

The blonde - left without words - quickly made his way again through the crowd while he yells

"Natasha !"

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

"Let's go, Tony", Natasha coldly ordered her friend when she got into the SUV as she puts on her seat belt

"What's going on ?", Tony asked while seeing her through the rear-view mirror as Bruce sees her from his shoulder

"¡ JUST FUCKING DRIVE, STARK !", she yelled angrily to the man

"Alright alright", the billionaire lifted his hands in defense to then put one of them on the key and start the engine

"God, Natasha. What happened ?", Bruce nicely asked while turning himself to see the Spy's _furious_ face. The Doctor frowned, "Nat ?", Banner sees that she turned her face to see outside as the vehicle began to move

Tony knitted his brows and again sees her from the mirror, then he asks, "Did you find Steve -

"¡ That fucker was kissing another girl !", Natasha turns to see them. Bruce widely opened his eyes seeing her horrified while Tony even for a moment lost the control of the SUV, "¡ He was cheating on me all this fucking time !", she then turns her glance to the window, seeing the buildings passing by. Bruce and Tony crossed glances, not even what to do or react, or even say

"Nat..", Bruce finally get to say after Natasha threw them _literally_ a bomb, "..Are you sure ?.. Maybe you confused him another man", the scientist suggested. Natasha growled and bitterly says,

"No, Bruce !.. I didn't !", she sees her Doctor friend then Tony says,

"Red...Are you sure it was our Cap ?", Stark arches a brow at her

The redhead rolled her eyes, "If you don't want to believe me I don't care", she told him. Tony sighed and rolls his eyes too

"Nat, that's not what I said", he said while he stopped the vehicle on a red light

"I don't fucking care what you say or don't say..", she set her jaw tightly, "..Just take me home", Natasha closes her eyes and rests her head back to her seat.

Minutes later, on the their way back to the Avengers Tower, they rode in completely silence. Tony, thinking in why Steve would cheat on Natasha _'Come on, Stark..'_ the playboy man scolded himself, _'..Stop thinking Cap did that - you know he'll never do that'_ , Tony was debating on his head while Bruce was telling himself not to believe that Steve - his friend, his pal, his fellow Avenger, the one who showed him how to calm the Hulk sometimes, the one who is _their_ Captain, the one he still admires since he was a little kid, the one -

" _He_ was _kissing_ another woman", Natasha suddenly said, snapping them from their deep thoughts. She knew perfectly what they were thinking and feeling, " _He_ was cheating on me this whole time, guys", she kept her eyes looking through the window and gulps, trying to swallow the knot built on her throat a while ago.

Bruce lowers his head and sighs, "Nat", he said as he closes his eyes

"And I knew it..", she tells mostly to herself, "..My instincts were alerting me but my heart was trying to denying it", the Spy stares blankly outside while Bruce opened his eyes and turns to see Tony, who had his eyes fixed on the road but his mind was again running wild.

 **On the main living room…(couple minutes later)**

"I need to talk to Steve about this. I still can't believe he could done that", Tony said as he and Bruce were seating in front of another on the stools of the kitchen island, also still in shock with all this "cheating" thing

"Yeah. Me too", Banner sighs and rests his forehead on his hand when they heard the elevator arriving, revealing a hurried Captain walking towards them

"Where's Natasha ? - she told JARVIS not to tell me where she was and he didn't stopped the elevator on my floor", he told and stands near the island

Tony sees the Captain, "Steve..", he said as he warns, "..She's furious", Steve groaned and says,

"I don't give a damn of it - where is she ?", Rogers sees impatiently at his friends

"Is it true ?", Bruce asked and brings Steve's attention

"What ?", the blonde man respond as he frowned

"She caught you cheating ?", the Doctor raises his eyebrows at him, waiting for his answer. Steve rolled his eyes, knowing that Natasha already told them about it

"It was not like that", he states

"So you kissed another woman ?", Tony crossed his arms and lifted a brow

Rogers sighs and closes his eyes for a moment to open them to see his friends, "Yes. I did..", he nodded

"Oh my God" "What the fuck ?!", Bruce covers his face with his hands while Tony opened his mouth in surprise

"What the hell is wrong with you, Cap ?!", Stark stood up and walked furious at the blondie, "What you're thinking ?!", the genius yells as he stands in front of the Captain

"Steve, this is not you", Bruce murmured from his hands

"Guys ! She was the one who kissed me !", Steve defended himself as he turns to see Tony

"What ?", Stark asked as he frowned. Steve nods

"Yeah, it's a long story short, but right now I need to talk with Natasha - is she on our floor ?", Rogers asked and goes to the elevator

"I don't think it's a great idea, Steve", Banner lifts his face from his hands to see the Captain standing in front of the elevator

Steve pushes the button to call the elevator but it didn't even seemed to function - Steve knowing that the A.I. probably shut it down, "JARVIS, open the doors", he commanded the computer system

" _Mrs. Natasha ordered me not to let you into her floor, Sir"_ , JARVIS told

"It's my floor too, JARVIS..", Steve added and then sighs, saying, "..Look, If you don't open the doors, I swear I'll tear them apart", the Captain tried to take deep breathes and not letting his anger rise _more_ than it is right now. Tony walked towards him while Bruce stood from his seat, knowing that Steve was _not_ joking with "tearing the elevator's doors". The billionaire sighs as he stands behind his blonde friend and says,

"Cap, calm down -

"I'm not going to calm down, Stark !", Steve yelled and turns to see Tony, "..Not when _my wife_ thinks I cheated on her !", he stares at his friend while Tony was holding his stare and Bruce watching carefully a few steps behind.

Steve later realizes that there's - a thank God for those -emergency _staircase_ that leads to every floor on the Tower, so he quickly runs into them and made his way to his wife

"Oh God..", Tony breathe out and sighs deeply, saying, "..The clash of titans has begun", Bruce rolls his eyes and growled at his friend

"This is not a good time for your jokes, Tony", Banner scolded

* * *

Natasha slammed the door behind her and threw herself to the mattress, she grabbed a pillow and buried her face on it _'For that's why we trained you..'_ , she heard the voices playing on her head, _'Love is not for you..love is for children..'_ , the redhead growled loudly into the pillow as the "voices" kept telling her, _'..It makes you weak. Vulnerable. An easy target for your enemies'_ , she slowly lifts her head and hugs tightly the pillow. They _were_ right, of everything they told her, what they impregnated on her head, _'Love is for children'_ , Natasha chuckled incredulously at herself while sitting on the edge of the bed and putting the pillow aside

"I should've known", she whispered and a loud knock was heard from the other side of the door

"Natasha !", _Steve_ yelled as he knocked again loudly the door, "Nat ! It was not what you think it was !", he said and Natasha groaned at his words, _'Really ? Does he keeps saying that even the fact I saw him cheating ?'_ , the Spy said to herself

"Natasha, she was the one who kissed me ! - I even told her I am _married_!", Steve put his hands on his hips and sighed, staring at the door separating him from his wife. The Captain lowered his glance to see his feet as he remembered her words back on the club, "Tasha, we can't end our marriage ", Steve's voice cracked a little while he _begged_ her. Natasha heard him well and bites her lip hard, tasting a little bit of blood. _He_ was going to make _her_ cry, _'Don't cry, Natalia !'_ , the voice suddenly came back and she growled again to the voice. Getting strength again, she turned to see the door and yells,

"Go away, Steve !", Natasha fisted her hands tightly to her sides

Captain America closes his eyes and rest his forehead on the door, as he begs again, "Please. You have to _trust_ me", putting his palms to the door too. The redhead shakes her head not believing he was _still_ here even though _everything_ was against him

"You lost my trust already, Steve !..", Natasha yelled again, "..I don't believe on you anymore !", she clenched her fist into the sheets as she realized that her heart was _indeed_ breaking, "I don't want to talk to you ! I don't want you be near me ! I don't want to see you ever again !..", she could feel her _soul_ tearing up. She made a pause to say the next - and she knows, _regretting_ it later. But she has to, she needs to say it, _'Come on, Natalia ! Show us you're strong as you say !'_ , damn those voices on head !. Natasha puts her fists to her temples, closing her eyes shut tightly and teeth tightly set, she was trying to shut the voices hunting her but they kept yelling on her head, it was _killing_ her. So she growled loudly and screams, "Go away already !", she was panting when she let out that scream. Natasha pant heavily as she could sense and _feel_ Steve's broken heart, "..I don't want _you_ in my life !", the Spy bites with venom and finally says, "Go away !", Steve, who was outside, stared at the door while feeling his heart broke into literally _billion_ pieces, _'This can't be happening'_ , he says to himself

Steve gulps as he feels _knots_ building his throat, he just can't believe his wife just wanted to _end_ their marriage, that she doesn't want him in her life. Why life had to be this hard towards him ? What he had done to deserve this punishment from life ? Or it was God teaching him a lesson ? But what for ?. Was a karma ? Of what ?.

Fate ? Was fate happening ? Was _this_ happening for some reason ?

 **On the comm floor...**

"Did you saw her ?", Tony asked as he stood up from the couch

"What she'd told you ?", Bruce stands too when he saw the Captain emerging from the elevator and walking lamely to the living room. Steve see his friends and they immediately knew by seeing his eyes

"She said, she didn't want me to talk to her..", Steve lowered his head as he continues, "..That she doesn't want me near her", he finished and Tony puts his hand on his forehead while Bruce says,

"Oh God, Steve", Banner immediately grabs Steve by his arm and guides him to sit down on the couch, because the Captain looked like he was going to pass out

Steve sat down and rests his head back, seeing blankly to the ceiling, "She doesn't want _me_ in herlife", he blurted as he feels his eyes got blurry with tears. Tony and Bruce saw his friend sitting and his heart - _soul_ \- got crushed. And well, they felt horrible seeing him like this, because he was _never_ broken, _never_ this vulnerable, _never_ showing his emotion, so, if he was like this, then he was _really_ feeling pain

"Cap..", Tony softly said and sats next to the Captain, "..You know that's not true. She's so hurt right now. You know she said that because she's mad at you", Stark tried to _comfort_ his friend but Steve _knew_ Natasha meant those words very well...

* * *

Damn it. She really wanted to cry, but the words of the Red Room people were telling her over and over in her head, _'Don't cry ! Crying is for weaks ! Wipe your stupid tears !'_ , those words are _killing_ her head, even though her body was fighting not to cry, her heart was in pain for crying.

Natasha was still sitting on the bed and while staring at the ground

' _I'm not weak'_ , she said to herself, _'Black widow is NEVER weak'_ , the redhead lifts her chin as she keeps saying on her head, _'I'm going to show Steve and everyone, I am not weak'_ , Natasha rise a brow smirks. She then tells to the A.I.

"JARVIS ?"

" _Yes, ma'am ?"_ , JARVIS quickly responded

"If Steve ever ask for me. Tell him I don't want to see him, understood ?", she said

" _Are you sure ?"_ , the A.I. followed

Natasha nods and smiles, "Yes, JARVIS. I am"

 **Several days later…**

The things for Steve or either Natasha were not going good _at all_. Steve spent all the time in his apartment, not wanting to go out, except when Fury or Maria called him for missions (level 3). He _so_ was depressed and _devastated_ by Natasha's words, "I don't wanted you in my life !", "I don't believe you anymore !", "This marriage is over !..". Those words were _hunting_ him during his whole day and even on nights in his sleep - it didn't matter though, he couldn't even sleep anyway. He also went couple times to the Tower to check on Natasha but JARVIS just told him she didn't want to see him, I mean, he could have break in into their floor and kick the door open, but that would fucked the things _more_ than they were (and also it was not the way to fix things up)

And well, for Natasha, the same. She was in the bed all of her free time, and irritated all the time, in fact, not all mad at Steve, but to herself, for believing in _love_. For being a fool and believe in every single text or voice mail of Steve when she was in Shanghai. Believing that he was anxious - like her - to fix up the "problems" between each other. _Stupid_. _Fool_.

The Avengers were surprised that she was _not_ _hurt_ like they thought she'd be. Clint and Natasha were in the boxing ring sparring each other as they were still talking about what happened weeks ago and after a good 30 minutes of training, they stopped and rest to get water

"Nat..", Clint warned, "..Cap is not that type of guy - and you know that very well", Hawkeye was trying to make his friend come in sense, "I think you should apologize for -

"What ?!", Natasha asked and sees at him like he was crazy, "Are you fucking serious, Clinton ?", she sips into her water and shakes her head

Barton growls and throws his head back, "Natasha", he says frustrated by her. Natasha lowers her bottle and chuckles humorously, saying,

"I'm not going to 'apologize' for having these supposedly trust issues I have...But you know what ?..", she puts the bottle down on the mat and then sees him, "..What I'm truly sorry is that Steve - the person I gave everything - turned to be in a completely asshole", Natasha crosses her arms and stares to the man. Clint shakes his head in disapproval

"You need to clear this up, Nat", he tells her, "What if he's telling the truth ? I know you're hating him right now but at -

"I don't hate him..", Natasha says and earns a surprise look from Barton. She shrugs her shoulders and says, "..I'm just disappointed he turned into everything he said he'd _never_ be", the Spy smiles sadly at her _brother_ and rubs on of her arm with one hand. Clint sighs and asks,

"How are you're so sure he turned into that ?", he raised his eyebrows at her. Natasha lowers her glance as she chuckles,

"He said he'd never would cheat on me. And look what happened", she said as she continues, "Also that he'll _never stop_ loving me. That nobody in this world would ever take my place", the redhead, now lowering her head, bit her lip. She gulps and then turns to see on the eye at Clint - who was just seeing her as she speak, "You know..", she said and smiles sad, "..Being replaced is the worst feelings..", Natasha takes a breath and lowers her head again, but then brings it up, to say, "..It's like no matter what you did, it just wasn't good enough", she pressed her lips together and sees her friend as Clint was left without any words or any response.

* * *

"What the hell is going on ?", Sam asked as he sat on the loveseat on Steve's living room apartment, "Just came back from my mission and I went to the Tower, assuming you would be there, and the first thing Tony tells me is _'go with Steve. Now'_ ", the Falcon said. Steve - who was lying on his couch - groaned and covered his face with his arm

"Me and Natasha got on a serious fight", he confessed to his pal

"About what ?", Sam frowned as he puts his elbows on his knees. The Captain sighs and says,

"Remember this girl called Nora ? The one you asked who was she ?", Steve still having his face covered, like if he was ashamed of something

"Yeah yeah, I know. What about her ?", Wilson say while rolling his eyes because that girl

"Well -

"Oh please don't tell me Natasha saw you with that woman..", Sam interrupted the blonde man, "..Because I will take sides with her on this one, pal", Wilson warned

Steve uncovered his face as he sat down straight, "Not only that, Sam -

"Oh ! So there's more !", Sam sarcastically tells his friend

"Let me finish..", Steve said and sighs, so he continues, "..Nora invited me to a club near here.. and she was talking about things without sense, and telling me that -

"Oh just get to the point, man !", Wilson impatiently waved him off. Rogers rolled his eyes and drops the bomb at Sam

"She kissed me and Natasha saw", Steve says and lowers his head in shame

Sam widened his eyes and feels a rage over him, "What the fuck !", Sam yelled as Steve quickly sees his friend to defend himself

"Nora was the one who kissed me. Not me", the Captain says, "But before Natasha slapped me and screamed at my face..", Steve told him

"You deserved it", Sam added as Steve screws his eyes and continues telling Wilson,

"..I told her I am married - she didn't even notice the ring on my finger all this time", Steve lowers his glance to see his wedding ring and stares at it for a second

"Well, first of all. You're an idiot..", Sam scolded and Steve rolls his eyes again, "..Man, why you even let her in that fast ?", Wilson asked as Steve thought for a moment

"I don't know..", he shrugs, "..I guess it was nice to talk to someone who wasn't always yelling or arguing with you", the blondie again sees down to his ring while he trace his fingertips on it

"But still, it was wrong - I mean there's nothing wrong with having female friends but letting Nora take the liberties that you let her took, sooner or later someone would not find that correct for a married man - and that someone was Natasha..", the Falcon watched his friend touching his ring, "..Your _wife_ ", Sam finished and he thinks he might saw Steve wince a little when he said "your wife"...

The Captain closes his eyes and sighs, feeling the ring on his fingertips

"She wants to end our marriage", Steve blurts out

Wilson blinks in surprise, "You're fucking kidding me", he murmured and widening his eyes at his friend

"She doesn't want me in her life, Sam..", Rogers slowly turns to see Sam and gives him a devastated look, "..And I don't know what to do", he says as his voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

Natasha, after days doing a _lots_ of paperwork, she went to SHIELD to turn them in on Fury's office, hoping also that her boss would give her a mission. While walking through the lobby to get in the elevator, the corner of her eye caught a handsome super soldier walking towards an elevator too (what a coincidence, he also had a pack of folders under his arm). Natasha's first thought was to avoid him and give Fury the paperwork later on, but she lift her chin and said to herself, _'Prove him you're strong, that you're not weak and nobody can break you'_ , Natasha walked faster to reach him - he was already pressing the button to call the elevator down. When the elevator got down and opened its doors, the redhead smiled at herself, actually planning a funny thing to prove Steve she was not hurt of his cheating.

She saw him enter the elevator with a young male Agent as she entered the elevator too. Steve widely opening his eyes as Natasha ordered the system

"To Fury's office", she stands straight and leans back to the railing

" _Confirmed"_ , the computer said

"Nat ?", Steve breathe out her name and sees her still in surprise

"Yes ?", she turns to see him and raise a brow. The Captain quickly turns to see the young Agent and tells him,

"I'm sorry, kid. Wait to the next ride", he gestures him to exit the elevator. The young man nodded repeatedly as he quickly make his way out. Once the elevator closed the doors Steve quickly says while standing in front of Natasha, "I was not you think it was - she kissed me and I also told her I am married", he sees her - she had her face turned to the view outside

"I don't care, Rogers", Natasha coldly respond. He closes his eyes and sighs deeply

"Natasha..", he said her name

She groaned loudly and turns to see him, "Look, Steve..", she starts, "..It's true, I _hate_ you. You don't have idea how I fucking _hate_ you", the redhead stare at him and he sighs again

"Nat -

"I fucking believed in your words", Natasha bites while holding her stare

Steve nods and states, "They are all true, Natasha. They've always been true", he steps closer but she quickly walks away from him

"Fuck you", she said while putting herself on the corner of the elevator

"They are, Natasha", Steve firmly says as he turns around to walk towards her and reaches out for her cheek

"Don't touch me", Natasha snaps out his hands as she backs up

"Please, Nat. Don't do this", he begs and walks forward, not leaving her a route of escape

"Fuck off, Steven ! I'm damn serious !", she yelled at his face but he didn't care. Steve comes closer at her, invading her space, and making her furious and extremely somehow _uncomfortable_ , so she kicks hard his foot making him wince and she quickly punches his throat, making him cough incontrolable (actually if she wanted him dead, she would've have done it with that move)

Natasha pushed him aside and made her way near the doors, watching him still coughing while grabbing his throat. Once he finished, Steve turned to see her and growled at her

"Argh !", he sees her furiously as she lifts her chin at him

"I fucking told you not to be near me..", Natasha said and pressed a button to exit the elevator and it open the doors - entering a floor that was like floors below Fury's office. She walks out to exit but before she leaves, the redhead warns him, "..Next time I will fucking kill you", Natasha walked away, leaving a _furious_ Steve behind.

 **Minutes later...**

"Here's the last paperwork you told me I'll be doing", the Captain said once he entered Nick's office, "I can't wait to get a "real" mission", he puts the folders on his boss' desk

"Well, Captain. Maybe you'll receive one soon", Fury smiled as Steve chuckles to himself

"Hopefully", the blondie said and then lowers his head. Fury frowns looking at the Captain sadness

"Are you alright ?", Nick asked as he leans back to his chair

Steve turns up his glance to the Director, "Ugh..", that's all his mouth let out

"So that's a no", Fury smirks at him

"I crossed ways with Natasha on my way with you", Steve confessed

"No wonder she had a very 'friendly' face", Nick now understanding Natasha's _mood_ , "Everything okay ?", the Director rise his brows. Rogers sighs and nods

"Yeah - no. Not really", Steve runs his hand through his hair, then to putting it on his hip, "She just wants me to stay away from her.. and that's exactly what I'm gonna do", he stares at the man in front and nods firmly. Nick widen his eye

"What ?", Fury sat straight, "I've thought you were the ones who don't give up so easily", he looks at the Captain and still seeing him surprised by what he just said

Steve took a deep breath and says, "Sometimes you have to let go to see if it was really yours, Fury", he pressed his lips together and lowers his head,

* * *

"Hey, Nat !", Clint greeted her when he saw her exit the ladies locker room, "Did Fury already give you a mission ? - I mean, it already had been two months since your "rest" from SHIELD isn't ?", he said while walking next to her down the hall

"Shut it, Barton. I'm not in the mood", Natasha kept walking fast-paced as her eyes were furiously set up. Clint rolled his eyes and says,

"You're always not on the mood", he turns to see her

"Fuck you", she bites without hesitation

"Everything alright ?", Hawkeye asked as he knits his eyebrows. She chuckled and says to her friend,

"Fucking perfect..", Natasha smiles, "..Damn wonderful..", she then let's out a _creepy_ laugh, "..Extremely fucking well..", the redhead - still walking fast - said as she smiled to herself

Barton brow arched and quickly stands in front of her to stop her steps, "Okay okay..stop", he lifts his hands and puts them on her shoulder. Natasha growled and stopped, "What's wrong ?", he asked her and bend down to see her face that she was hiding, "Steve ?", Clint suggests and Natasha quickly growls at _that_ name

"Don't mention me that -

She stops and takes a breath to compose herself, "I don't wanna talk about it", Natasha calmly told her friend. Barton smiled fondly at her and says,

"Alright. As you wish", he puts an arm around her shoulders as he resume the walk. As they walked towards the elevator, Natasha untangled his arm from her and says,

"I saw him on the lobby and we got on the same elevator - he still making stupidly excuses !", she angrily sees at him

"And ?", Clint asked and pressed the button for the elevator. Natasha throws her arms to the air and growls

"He tried to touch my cheek and I told him not to, so I punch him on the throat", she fists her hands as she remembered the scene

Clint widely opens his eyes, "You what !?", he yelled as the elevator arrived, "Fuck !", Barton cursed while entering the elevator and same she does, "Why did you did that ?! Are you crazy ?!", he yelled at her as she rolls her eyes and ordered the computer to "lobby"

"He deserved it - and more", Natasha told Hawkeye. He shook his head and brings a finger at her

"You've had killed him !", Clint yelled again. She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms

"Relax, Clinton. He survived", Natasha leans into the glass wall while Clint shakes his head in disapproval. After a few seconds Hawkeye sighs and says,

"So..", Clint wondered, "..You're never gonna forgive him ?", he raises his brows

"No", she firmly responded back, "What I'm going to do is, set us an appointment with a lawyer for our divorce", Natasha turns her glance at him

Barton sighs and begs, "Nat, please don't do this. Steve really loves you and -

"He does not, Francis !", She yelled while giving him a death stare. Clint quickly lifts his hands in defense

"Okay, now you're mad. You just called me by my second name", Barton joked and Natasha rolled his eyes at him, looking away. Clint groaned as he throws his head back, "Natasha..", he then sees at his friend, "..Look at me..", Clint said as Natasha had her eyes at the floor. She then turned them to see him, "He'd rather fight _with you_ every single dayof his star-spangled life, than love anyone else that is _not you_ ", Barton said convinced in what he said as Natasha gulps and broke eye contact with Clint

"I'm going to a restaurant - I'm starving", she said when the elevator stopped by the lobby and she made her way to the exit.

* * *

After turning in his paperwork to Fury, Steve walked _furious_ out of the Headquarters. He was _angry_ with Natasha, their relationship was going from bad to worse, worse to terrible, and terrible to _shit_. Yep, _shit_.

He walked to the driveway and got in his motorcycle parked there (he told the security guard on the door he'll won't take long. So the security let him park there. (And because he was Captain America, of course). Steve turned on the engine and drove away towards Central Park - where he always go every morning to jog.

Once he was arrived, Steve parked the motorcycle on the curb as he killed the engine and then to take off his motorcycle helmet from his head, also quickly putting on a white baseball cap and dark glasses (you know why). He got off his motorcycle and settled the helmet under his arm, starting to walk into the park. Steve walked on the path and enjoyed the fresh air and peacefully afternoon in the Park, he _really_ enjoyed it, and _now_ more than ever. Hearing the birds chirping, the children giggles, seeing parents hugging their child, couples having a picnic, seniors feeding the pigeons. _Peaceful_ and _enjoyable_. Two things he hadn't seen or _had_ in months.

 **30 minutes later…**

As he kept walking around without any rush, the Captain heard laughs and cheers straight ahead from him, so he sets his glance forward and saw a group of kids playing football. Steve smiled at them and decided to sit on a bench located not far away from the joyfully scene. Once he sat down and set down his helmet next to him he sighed and began to watch the kids passing and throwing the ball to each other with a huge smile on their faces, and that makes him realize, ¿when was the last time _he_ smiled _that_ big ?... when ?. He _really_ needs to remember. Was it when he once stole a kiss from Natasha ? That she rolled her eyes at him and he gave her a _huge smile_ ? - yeah, that was his last big smile he can remember. But, thinking about it, that smile was _centuries ago_.

Steve press his lips together and lowers his head, seeing at his tangled fingers on his lap, when he sensed a presence seating on the other end of the bench he was seat. The blondie looks up and sees an old man - like in his 70's - watching the game between the kids too.

"Good afternoon", the man greeted at the Captain

"Good afternoon, Sir", Steve politely respond back and smiled gently to the man. The old man nodded as he settled his plastic bag next to him. Steve nods too and returns his glance to the football game

"Nice day, isn't ?", the elderly man said

Steve sees the sky, and indeed _a nice day_ , "Yeah..", he sighs and says, "..It is", the Captain then turns to see the game

"That didn't sound like it was", the man chuckled and crossed his arms, eyes still seeing at the children

"No it wasn't", Rogers smiled at himself as the old older man says,

"Problems too, huh ? Don't worry, kid...We all have problems", Steve nods as a matter of fact, "But I just realized others have _more_ problems than ours", the guy turns his head to Steve

"Well, that is true", the blonde man leans on his elbows, resting them on his knees

"Sure it is", the old man agreed

Rogers tangles his fingers while seeing a kid throws the ball high to the sky, "And - we - here.. Have everything. Food. Health. Family. _Love_ ", Steve said, but when he said "love", his glance lowered

"Yep..", the man nodded, "We have to thank God for that, son. Other people don't have any of them", he said as Steve smiled sadly at himself. The old man made a small pause and says, "You see that little guy there ?..", he pointed out a kid running behind another kid who had the ball, "..The one with brown shirt and white shorts ?", he told Steve.

The Captain scanned through the children playing as he find the kid the old man was talking about

"Yes", Rogers nodded

"He's my grandson", the man informed

Steve smiled as he sees the kid tackled the other kid with the ball, "You came to see him ?", he asked and turns to see the man next to him

"Of course I did !", the old man shouted happily, "I come to see him every weekend at the same time..", he keeps saying, "..I sit in this bench, far away from him - like his mother told me", the man lowers his eyes a little while Steve's faded slowly. The old man smiles sadly and turns to see the Captain, saying, "Like I said, kid...Not everyone has everything..", the man said and shrugs, "..I don't have family either love"

' _That makes two of us on love'_ , Steve said in his mind

"His mother - my daughter - and I got on a fight a few weeks later my wife died. She wanted to keep my wife's jewelry, but I denied to..", the old man sighs as he keeps telling Steve, "..I denied because my wife, as her last will, wanted to donate them to the orphanage she used to visit. My daughter had threatened me to not see her again if I didn't hand her the jewelry - she tried to convince me telling me that she'll keep them as a 'memory' of her mother", the senior chuckled humorously remembering back then

Steve felt sorry for the old man as he seats straight, "And you didn't give them to your daughter", Rogers lifts his eyebrows, "That's why you keep distance between your grandson ?", the Captain asked

"Yep", the old man nods as he returns his glance at his grandson, who was preparing himself to kick the ball. Steve lowered his eyes and then turns to see the children again (especially the old man's grandson)

"I'm sorry for your wife - and about your daughter, too", the blondie said after a few minutes

"Nah, it's alright", the man smiles at the sight of his grandson smiling widely as he tackled a kid that got the ball, "I don't win nothing if I walk around life all sad and depressed - life is about smile, live, give, take everything as a lesson not as a punishment !", he said

"You're right", Steve nodded and crossed his arms. The old man smiled brightly and turns to see the good Captain, noticing an _expensively_ gold ring on Steve's left hand finger

"Are you married, son ?", the old man blurted out, taking him for surprise

Captain America looks down to his left hand and says, "Oh ! Yeah", he nodded while smiling at the ring

"For how long ?", the man asked. Steve set his eye to the ring and smiled brighter

"3 and a half years", he said, still seeing at the ring

The old man chuckles and says, "Believe me, kid. You guys are barely starting", he sees Steve' smile erased as he says,

"And finishing, too", Rogers pressed his lips together and turns to see the old man - who had a confused look, "She wants the divorce", Steve said and the man - now understanding - says,

"Oh, I'm sorry..", he smiled fondly at the Captain

"But like you said, _take everything as a lesson_ , _not as a punishment_ ", Steve told while seeing again at his ring

"Look, kid..", the old man starts and Steve turned his eyes attentive to him , "..When my wife was still alive, we sure did have fights, argues and disagreements with each other - but you know what ? That was the beauty of our marriage", he said as he smiled at Steve

Rogers frowned confusingly, "Fighting with your partner ?", he asked. The man smiled again as he shook his head, saying

"Knowing that in life everything is a struggle - even on a marriage..", he continues, "..Knowing that when you struggle or fight on something, the more badly you want it - I mean, that's for you're fighting and struggling isn't ?", the old man lifts his brows and then he asks Steve, "Do you love her ?", the old man smiles at him as the Captain smiled brighter than ever

"Like you don't have idea", Steve said while leaning back to the bench, unfolding his arms and resting them to his side

"Then let her go", the old man casually told

"What ?", Steve frowned as he knew what the old man meant, "I-i can't - I mean, my heart brakes every time I remember about it. I just can't let her go", he said as a matter of fact. He _can't_ let her go.

"Do you ever heard the reference about _'let it go, and if it comes back, that means it was always yours, and if it not returns, it's because it was never yours'_ ? Sometimes it's better to let go, to let her heal", the man sees directly at his eyes, "I mean, it will hurt seeing her go. But I'm so sure that she's yours and when she comes back to you, it'll be worth _everything_ ", the old man said as he smiled. Steve looks away and sees again to the children's game and the old man does too

"Even that she nearly killed me today ?", the Captain chuckled remembering hours ago

The old man widens his eyes and turns to see him, "Did she ?", he asked surprised, "Oh, my..", the man giggled, earning a small smirk from Steve. The old man quits laughing and then straights himself, as he says to Steve, "..Kid.. that means she's hurt. That she's suffering about the divorce - or either she loves you or she really hates you", he said

"At this point, I think she hates me", Steve sighs as he kept his eyes on the kids, "Our relationship was damaging a long time ago and I was not even aware of it - I did nothing to solve it", Rogers lowered his eyes and the old man sighs deeply, feeling sorry for the young fella next to him (technically, the _older_ fella next to him)

"Look, son..", the man said as he continues, "..Let me tell you something..", Steve turns his eyes at the man, "..Relationships don't get easier, everyday's a struggle, every day is a tiny battle. It doesn't get easier with time. In fact, it gets harder..", the old man tilted his head and then smiled to see his grandson, "..The secret is finding someone who's willing to be weak and strong with you at the same time. The secret is finding someone who's willing to work with you and who will push you, challenge you, make it harder for you to leave….the beauty - like I said - is in the struggle", he said while seeing his daughter talking with other parents _far_ _away_ from there. Enough to not be seen. "And what beautiful struggle it is when it's with your _soulmate_ ", the old man smirks at the Captain

Steve smiled to the old man, thanking him for his words, when an alert of a text message from his Stark-Phone was heard. The blonde looked to his pocket and then sees at the old man, apologizing,

"I'm sorry. Is my phone", Rogers took his hand to his pocket

"It's alright", the man smiled. Steve nods while taking out his phone and reading the text message

Sam Wilson: _hey, bud ! Wanna go for a drink ?! :)_

The Captain smirked at the message and then turns to see the elderly man next to him, "It's my friend", he told him

"No problem. Go..", the old man knowing that probably Steve has to leave. The Captain smiled and grabbed his helmet - standing up and waving good-bye to the elderly man, but before he could walk away, the old man says tells him, "..Hey, you never told me your name", He smiled as Steve turns around and gasps

"Oh ! It's Steve", he smiled back and shakes the old man's hand firmly

"Leonard. Leonard Ellis", _Leonard_ broke the salute as Steve nods at him

"Nice to meet you, Sir", Rogers said and says, "Hope you and your daughter solve everything up", Steve puts his helmet under his arm, ready to go back to his motorcycle and go with Sam

"You too - with your wife", Leonard said. Steve nods again and then waves bye one last time at him as he turns to walk away, but before he can walk more far away, he heard (thanks to his enhanced hearing) that Leonard mumbled under his breath, "See you around, Captain America", Steve looked from his shoulder at the old man and smirked, then to return his eyes forward. All this time Leonard _knew_ Steve - the guy next to him, with marriage problems - was _Captain America_.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

 **Two days later...**

"Hey guys. Hey Nat", a certain billionaire greeted as he walks towards his friends, who were in the kitchen island eating and taking snacks while chatting

"Hmm" "What's up, Stark-o", Bruce and Clint reply to Tony

"What do you want, Stark", Natasha rolled her eyes at him as she takes a chip to her mouth

"Uf ! Sorry for being nice to you !", Tony pretending to be hurt, but then says casually at her, "Hey, your new Widow Bites are ready", he said and takes a seat on a stool

"Do they work ?", she asked as she finished munching and swallow the snack

"Pff ! Of course they do ! I made them !", Stark proudly lifts his chin while the rest rolls their eyes. Tony groaned as he rolls his eyes too, "Whatever, just go down to the lab whenever you're ready to try them, also when you -

An arrive at the elevator interrupts Tony's sentence. _Steve_. With a folder (definitely not SHIELD'S) on his hand as he walked towards them. Everyone turned to see him as the Captain stood next to Tony was seated, saying at his wife

"Here..", Steve told and slide the mysterious folder through the island at Natasha - who was debating to go or not to (she decided to stay, and show him he _doesn't_ mean anything to her anymore), "..That's what you want it, isn't ? Well there it is", he crossed his arms, staring at her while Natasha had her eyes on the folder in front of her. Tony and the rest saw each other and quickly knew they would have to let the couple have privacy. So Banner cleared his throat and says to Stark and Barton,

"Guys, I think we should go", the two pranksters nodded at him and stood up, leaving the floor

"What is it", Natasha kept staring at the folder and then grabs it, lifting it at him and knowing _exactly_ what was in the folder. Steve stands straight as he replies,

"Papers in where you agree to divorce me", he sounded so _coldly_ , so _heartless,_ something _not_ Steve

Natasha felt her heart broke as she looks down at the folder, so he can't see her forming tears, "I don't have time to deal with this right now - later", she tried to sound casual while the redhead slides the folder to him

"I did want you asked me to !", Steve yelled as he opens the folder and slides it again to her, "What is holding you not to sign the damn paper ?!", he narrowed his eyes. Natasha, who had her eyes looking down, she got the courage to face him

"Fuck off, Rogers !", the Spy yelled at him and then stands from her seat to walk to the elevator and leave. But Steve growled and quickly got her arm, stopping her and facing her

"Sign the damn paper then !", he yells while gripping onto her arm. Natasha smiled humorously and snaps his hand away from her arm

"So what ?! To give you the pleasure of being free and fucking suck your lover's face ?!", she yelled at his face and then smiles maliciously, "I'll give you the divorce anytime the fuck I want", the redhead lifts her brow challenging him as she crossed her arms and lifting her chin

Rogers growls loudly and runs his hands through his hair, as a sign of frustration, "Damn it, Natasha ! Don't make this more harder than it already is ! - And you know that !", he said while putting his hands on his hips

"I know...believe me. _I know_ ", Natasha said, "..Like I know you. I know your fucking face and the words you said..", she continues while he was knitting his brows furiously, "..I thought I knew the real you, but everything was fake. I also knew your lips. For I kissed them many times..", the Spy said, then softened her voice to see his _blue_ eyes as she says, "..But they told me lies. Your eyes, I thought they'd were the most beautiful ones I ever seen in my life, but they deceived me..", Natasha gulps when she saw him shifting and lowering his eyes, so she now turns her voice to a fierce and venous (hurt) voice, "..I thought you would be different. I thought you would be the guy who would sweep me off my feet, but all you did was knock me down and step all over my feelings without looking down..", She then walks forward to be steps away from him, "You made me realize I don't need a man in life", Natasha saw Steve bring his eyes up to see her as she chuckles loudly, "You know, I should be grateful, because you broke me and made me stronger than I ever really imagined", Natasha smirked when she sees Steve set his jaw tightly and took a deep breath

"I'll leave you the papers - in case you change your mind", he said as walked to the elevator _clearly_ hurt with Natasha's words.

She sees him walking away from her shoulder and rolled her eyes

"Fucker", she cursed as she sets her eyes to the _damn_ folder

* * *

"It was the hardest decision I've ever made in my entire life, Sam - it doesn't even compare when I decided to crash the plane", Steve sighs as he lowers his head. He was standing by the large window that sees to the East River in his apartment

"Are you seriously gonna let her go ? Just like that ? That easy ?", Sam, who was sitting on the couch, asked

"I have to", Steve closed his eyes as flashbacks from _his_ wedding _with_ Natasha were playing on his head. Sam shakes his head in disapproval

"No you don't. You can fix this. You're Captain Am -

"She said she doesn't wants me in her life, Sam", Rogers said while turning around to see him

"She didn't really mean it", the Falcon added

"How do you know ?", the blonde asked as he tilted his head in confusion

Wilson shrugs his shoulders, "I just don't want to see you guys like this", he confessed, "You guys are like mommy and daddy for us..", Sam _joked_ and Steve rolled his eyes while walking to seat next to him, "..For real, man", Sam said and pats the Captain's shoulder, "We're like the children - _we_ are _terrified_ because mom and dad are divorcing each other, that is gonna make the _family_ split into two", Wilson puts his elbows on his knees as keeping his eyes at his friend

"Maybe is for the best", Steve said and leans back at the couch, staring at the ceiling

"No, Cap. It's not", Sam shook his head, "Don't destroy this _beautiful_ family..", he then leans back too "..The family you had _yearned_ for your whole life", Sam turns his head to see at Steve - who was gulping and blankly seeing straight up...

 ***Phone rings loud***

"It's mine", Sam said as he reached for his phone inside his pocket, "Yeah ?", he answered, "Where ?", he stands up from the couch as Steve was still looking at the ceiling, "Long ?", the Captain heard his friend talking to the other line (probably a mission), "Uh-huh...alright", Sam nodded, listening carefully at the voice as seats on the arm of the couch, "I'll be there in 30 minutes. Bye", Wilson said as he ends the call. The Falcon puts his phone back to his pocket and says at Steve, "Mission for two week - it should be quick"

Steve turns to see him and smiled, "Man, I wish I can have a mission", he said while sitting straight

"Don't worry, running man..", Sam patted his shoulder, "..You'll have one _soon_ ", he smirks down at his friend and stands up to say, "See ya in two weeks ?", Wilson smiled and offers doing their handshake at Steve, who happily does their secret handshake

"Sure", Rogers smirks and nodded at him

"You'll be okay ?", Sam asked while walking towards the exit

"Yeah", Steve said as he looks to the window

Sam stopped because his friend's voice didn't so convincing, "Hey..", Wilson called the Captain - who quickly turned his attention at his friend, "..Think about what I told you, would ya ?", the Falcon lifts his brows and him. Steve smiled and nods at him.

* * *

Natasha was on her living room, sitting on the couch as she stares at the folder that held the divorce papers and currently resting on the coffee table. When she lift the folder from the island counter (where Steve left them). It literally crossed her mind to _burn_ them down and _never_ see them again in her life, because it hurt like hell to just see them - and she didn't even had open the folder.

" _Mrs. Natasha.."_ , JARVIS snap her from her thoughts

"Yes, J ?", Natasha shakes her head trying to clear her mind

" _The Avengers want to know if they can enter your floor"_ , the A.I. informed. Natasha sighs and nods, saying,

"Yeah - yes, JARVIS", she grabs the folder and goes to her bedroom to throw the folder to the bed, not caring if the papers flew out or they could wrinkle

"Hey, Nat", Clint says when she walked into her living room

She smiled brightly, "Hi, guys", she greeted

"Everything alright ?", Banner asked as he timidly walked closer at her. Natasha frowned at them and smiled

"Yeah, why it shouldn't ?", she said while walking to take a seat

"Well -

"If it's about Steve, believe me. I'm okay", Natasha cut Tony's words. Ironman was taking a seat next to her as the rest of the boys were surrounding her

"Friend Natasha, don't sign those papers...please ?", Thor begged as he sits down, next to her. With Tony and Thor sitting next to her as Clint and Bruce were sitting on the coffee table in front of them

Natasha groaned, "Thor, Steve wants to and me too", she told and turns to see Odinson

"That's not true..", Banner said while shaking his head, "..Steve doesn't", he added. The Spy rolled his eyes and sees at the scientist, saying,

"Bruce..he was the one who brought the paper divorce", Natasha said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah he did, but..", Tony hesitated, "..His eyes tell the opposite", the playboy guy said. The redhead growled as she stomps her feet and getting up from her seat

"Guys, could you please stop defending him ?", she said while putting distance from her friends. Natasha look at them and says, "Oh ! A friendly reminder..he was the one who cheated on me…. - and just leave me alone, okay ?", she crossed her arms and gestures them to leave

"Friend Nat -

"Thor. Please", she nicely said

The god of thunder sighs and nods, "As you wish, my lady", he and the rest stand up from their respective seats and slowly began to walk away. But Barton waited until the boys were far from there and says at Natasha's ear

"Tasha, if you guys divorce - it's going to affect the team", Clint said, trying for the _thousandth_ time to convince his friend

"Maybe I shouldn't marry him the first place", she murmured as she shrugged her shoulders at him

"You did not just say that", Hawkeye scolded her as she turned to see him, "You know _he's_ the _best_ thing it ever happen to _you_ ", Clint said and with that he leaves her with that fact. _He's_ _the best thing it ever happen to her..._

* * *

 **One week later…**

"Where do you learned how to draw like that ?", Sharon asked, admiring the drawing the Captain made on a simple napkin. She and Steve were walking down the hall of SHIELD'S Headquarters

"Uh, I don't know..since I was a kid I've always loved to draw", Steve smiled as she traces her fingertips at the drawing on the napkin. Rogers then chuckles, remembering something, "Hey, I heard you and Agent Eastwood -

"What ?!", she turns to see him with wide eyes, "What are you talking about ?!", Carter nervously asked

"Do you like him ?", Steve smirked at the blonde woman's bright red face (that answered everything, though). Sharon rolls her eyes at him as they kept walking

"We're _just_ friends, Steve", she stated

"Yeah right", he said and laughed

Sharon chuckles and elbows at him, "I'm serious..", she nodded, then to turn serious, "..I mean, I have a slight crush on him. That's all", the Agent smiled as she remembered the male Agent they were talking about

"I'm very happy for you. You deserve it - go for it", Steve courage her

"I will do my part", Sharon smiled as she nodded. They keep walking down the hall trying to reach the elevator, "How's the things between you and your wife ?", she asked when they reached the elevator

Steve groaned, "Getting worst every day", he said and then sighs to see her

"I'm sorry, Steve", Sharon really meaning it, "You know...my aunt asked for her the other day", she said

"And what you'd told her ?", Steve said while pressing the button for the elevator

"That Natasha it's the perfect partner for you", Carter smiled at him as he snorts, "That she complements you in an amazing way..", she kept saying and Steve just lowered his head and smiled sadly at the floor, "..In every single part of your life", Sharon reaches for his shoulder and shake it, so he can look at her

Rogers sighs and looks up, "Thanks", he said while smiling and seeing at the SHIELD Agent

"Your welcome", she smiled back as someone stepped in and interrupted their conversation

"Captain", a female Agent nodded at him as standing next to them

"Agent", he nodded at her too. The Agent turns her glance at Sharon and says,

"Agent 13...Range apartment needs you", she puts her hands back and waits for Sharon, who nodded at her and then turns to say at the Captain

"See ya", Carter smiled and makes her way with the other female Agent

"Bye", Steve waves at her as the elevator arrived and entered into it, ordering the computer to 'Maria Hill's office'

 ***Phone rings***

Rogers feels the vibration on his pocket and takes his Stark-Phone out, "Hello ?", he said once he answered the call

" _Cap. It's Hill"_ , the other line (Maria) respond

"Yeah, what's up ?", the Captain nodded

" _Director Fury wants to see you on his office in 15 minutes"_ , she said and Steve chuckles at the phone

"Well it's your lucky day, Maria. I'm here in SHIELD about to turn in paperwork to you", Steve said as a matter of fact

Hill chuckled too as she says, _"Well, Steve. And I think it's your lucky day, too_ "

"Why ?", Rogers frowned

" _Nick has a level 5 undercover mission for you"_

* * *

Natasha was cooking macaroni and cheese while seeing E entertainment channel after browsing _thousands_ of channels on the TV. She was actually enjoying Keeping up with the Kardashians, even though she knew it was all fake (she's a spy and she knows when a person is faking). The redhead was glancing to the TV once a while as she stir the macaroni, when her phone rang.

She turned off the flame and went to get her phone that was resting on the couch. Natasha grabs her phone and sees the ID number. _Maria_. So the Spy swipes the screen to answer the call

"Hey, Maria. What's going on ?", Natasha told while grabbing the TV control to lower the volume

" _Hey there, Nat"_ , Hill said

"If you're calling to know if I already finished the paperwork you'd gave me - yes, I've already finished them, I'll bring them later on, okay ?", the redhead put the control back to the coffee table as she sats down into the couch

" _Well, besides that. Nick wants you in 15 minutes"_ , Maria said

Natasha frowned at the phone, "What for ?", she said confused

" _Fury has a level 5 undercover mission for you"_

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...** _  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

"Are you serious ?!", Natasha smiled widely when she heard the news

" _Yeah, he personally told me so"_ , Maria smirked at Natasha's reaction

The redhead stands from the couch, "Alright !", she literally jumped of excitement, "I'll be there as soon as possible !", Natasha said and hangs the call. She puts her phone on her pocket and go to the master bedroom to get her stuff, and while gathering her weapons and uniform, she decided to call Clint and give him the _great_ news for her _finally_ getting a mission

"Barton !", the Spy yelled excitedly

" _What ?"_ , Clint reply with a groan, also with annoyance but Natasha didn't care

"Guess who is coming back to SHIELD ?", she bit her lip while putting her phone between her ear and shoulder and folding her catsuit too

" _No fucking way"_ , Clint chuckled

"Yes !", Natasha yelled and continues, "Maria just called and told me that Fury has a mission for me !", she grabs her toothpaste and put it on her duffel bag

" _That's amazing, Nat"_ , Hawkeye said but it's followed by two repeated gasps

The Spy frowns and stops setting her stuff on the bag, "What are you doing ? - you sound like you're holding your breath", she asked as she hold his phone to hear at the "strange" sounds her friend was doing

" _Uhh - No ?"_ , Barton moaned and then groans, _"Oh God"_ , he sighs as he continued moaning, making Natasha realize what Clint was doing (more likely what _Bobbi_ was doing)

"Eww ! Clinton Francis ! - are you ?!", the redhead made her best disgust face. Natasha quickly hangs out, ending the call and _traumatized_ (ok not that much) by hearing her friends having _fun_ with each other.

Natasha smiles at herself and resumes her packing, grabbing three tops and also three black leggings (just in case, because she doesn't know how many days the mission would be)

" _Heading somewhere, Mrs. Natasha ?"_ , JARVIS suddenly said

"Yes, JARVIS..", she smiled again, "..To a mission - _finally_ ", the redhead chuckled

" _Glad to hear that. Do you want me to tell The Avengers about your absence ?"_ , the Artificial Intelligence told

Natasha hums and then shrugs, "Uh, yeah. Sure", she said while finishing packing up.

" _Have an excellent mission, ma'am"_ , JARVIS wished as Natasha closed her bag

"Thanks, J", the Spy smiled and settle the bag on her shoulder.

 **Meanwhile on Steve's side...**

" _Nick has a level 5 undercover mission for you"_

"No way", he smiled brightly while he chuckles

Maria smirks, _"I'm serious, Steve"_ , she said, _"Director Fury personally said to me"_ , Hill finished as Steve nods

"Oh my God, I'll be there right in a minute", he say

" _Okay, Cap"_ , Maria smiled at herself

"Thanks and bye, Maria", he sighs and ends the call, to quickly go to turn in the paperwork at her and heads to the parking lot. He gets on his motorcycle and goes to his apartment to pack his stuff for the mission. Once he got to his apartment and bedroom, he texted his "Falcon" friend

Steve Rogers: _hey, guess who got a mission from SHIELD :D_

The Captain send the message and goes to his closet to get a backpack

Sam Wilson: _Whaaaaat ?! Is it you ?!_ , Sam replied seconds later. Steve heard the alert from his closet while he found the backpack. So he grabs the backpack and goes to the bed - where his phone was resting - and text back at his friend

Steve: _yeah ! Maria just told me_

Sam: _that's awesome, dude !_

Rogers smiled at the message and goes to get his personal belongings and some t-shirts and pants for his mission. He got _three_ and _three_ from both. ( _Just in case_ , he said. And also not packing his shield, because it's an undercover mission and he's gonna travel like a normal person - imagine a _normal_ person with a shield as a package…)

Steve: _how's your mission going ?_ , the blonde texted Sam later when he finished packing up his stuff

Sam: _good. We're already got the mercenaries. Only warehouses to destroy_ , Wilson replied to the Captain. Steve smiled at the message as he grabs his backpack and put it on his right shoulder

Steve: _Alright. See ya, gotta get to Fury's office. Take care and wish me luck_ , he texted while heading out to the exit

Sam: _K, bro. Take care ;)_

* * *

Minutes later on SHIELD' headquarters, Steve arrived at Fury's office and actually a little bit excited for _this_ mission. So he stop in front of his boss office and sighs, knocking on the door

"Come on in !", Nick yelled behind the door. Steve nods and opens the door, seeing his boss staring at his large window, "Oh ! Captain !", Fury said when he saw it was the blonde Super-Soldier

"Sir", Steve smiled at him while nodding his head

"Please take a seat !", Fury smiles as he goes to his desk and gestures the Captain to the chairs in front

"Thank you..", Steve said as he walked towards a chair, "..You wanted to see me ?", he told while sitting down

"Ah ! Yes", Nick seats down too, "An undercover mission", the one eyed man smirked at him

Steve smiles widely, "Really ?", he said still not believing that _he_ got a mission

"Yep. Finally I got to _convince_ the World Security Council to lift your 'time out' ", Fury joked as Steve smiled, "But I might not convince the Council _completely_ ", Nick said

The Captain frowns, "What do you mean ?", Steve arches a brow at Nick. The Director of SHIELD sighs and sat up straight

"Well, they told me to give you a level 5 mission to see if your performance is still low", he told, "And I gave my word that you'll give an excellent mission report - as always", Fury sees at Steve, who nodded and says,

"It doesn't matter what level mission is. I just want to end doing more paperwork for Christ's sake", Rogers chuckled and as well his boss

"I'm sure that you'll do fine", Nick said

"What's the mission about ?", Steve asked

"Undercover. Try to infiltrate to an elegant party and take a picture of a vase - it should be easy", the Director reply

Steve shrugs, "It sounds like it is", he told

"Also..I have to inform you something else..", Fury leans on his elbows and rested them on the desk

"What is it ?", the Super Soldier frowned while questioning him. Nick took a deep breath and says,

"The Security Council _really_ want to see if you are able to get a high rating score on this mission", Steve frowned once again as he narrows his eyes at the man in front

"I'm not understanding - what do you mean ?", he said. The eye-patched man sighed, as he says to the Captain,

"Well... I'm going to send you with -

"Director Fury, Natasha is here..", a voice interrupted him. The both men turned to the voice and they saw Maria hill holding some folders and behind her was entering _Natasha_ , "..For what you told her", Hill said as Natasha saw Fury and _Steve_ in the room. The couple, once they saw each other, quickly tensed.

Nick nods at Maria, "Thank you, Agent Hill", he said as Maria nodded too and exits the office, closing the door behind her. Natasha and Steve stared furiously at each other, until Natasha says,

"I'm gonna wait outside", she turns around and Steve turned himself to see at the window

"No !", Nick yelled as Natasha stopped her tracks and turn to see her boss, "Sit down", he gritted between his teeth as he points at the chair _next_ to Seve. The redhead rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

"Nick, you already give me the details of the mission. I'm going", Steve said and stands up

"You too !.. ", Nick yelled, "..Sit down", he ordered him

Steve stared at Nick, but then he rolls his eyes, "Yes, Sir", he said and takes again his seat. Fury nods at him and then turns to see Natasha - who was rolling her eyes - and gestures her to sit down. Not very happy about it, she does, she walks to the chair and grabs it, pulling it a little bit too far from it was settled.

"I called both of you for a mission", Nick said as he sit down too

"No way I'm going with him, Fury", Natasha pointed out

"I'm not going with her, either", Steve murmured while resting his cheek on his fist

Nick growls at them, "Yes. You guys are !", he yelled

"Well, I reject the mission !", Natasha yelled too

"You can't ! The World Council ordered to ! And also it's the only way you can return to SHIELD !", Fury said and Natasha crossed her arms, turning her face away from him. The Director sighs at them and then says, "Now listen carefully you two..The mission is about infiltrate to a party as a married couple - that is not a problem though..", he shrugged his shoulders

"Don't worry, Fury. Soon we won't be", the redhead said with her face turned away and arms still crossed

"Just let Nick finish, would you ?", Steve annoyingly bites as he sees her. Natasha quickly turns her face to Steve and says,

"Don't fucking tell me to shut up, Rogers", she dangerously said in a low voice

"I can do whatever the damn I want", the Captain said and turns his head forward

Natasha growls loudly, "Steven -

"Guys ! Please !", Nick interferes before they could kill each other. They turn to see their boss, so Fury says, "When you get to the gala, you're going to _act_ like you love each other - because I repeat, _married couple_ ", he told, "You have to make it see it's real ! Not yelling at each other like right now !", Nick yelled

"I don't promise you a thing", Steve crossed his arms

"Yeah, Fury. Steve is not very good on _keeping_ promises", the Spy said as she smirked at Nick and making Steve screw his eyes, annoyed.

"Natasha", Fury warned and rises a eyebrow at her, the redhead rolled her eyes. Nick sighed and continues, "As I was saying….once you get inside, you'll take a picture of the vase in one the rooms of the building, that's it. Also, you guys have to get a plane ticket like normal people do so it won't be suspicious - all clear ?", he said and the couple nodded, he nods too and says, "..3 days. That's all I'm giving you. Now go", the Director finished and the two Avengers quickly made their way to the exit (Natasha especially, who is more faster then Steve). Fury saw his Agents walk away and exit his office, and once they did, he groans and leans back his chair.

* * *

"Hope you don't mess up the mission, Rogers", Natasha said when they enter a taxi (to make their cover more real) as they head to the airport

"Same as you, _Romanoff_ ", Steve bites back and gets himself comfortable on the seat

She rolled her eyes, "Fuck you", she told while look out through the window. Their ride to the airport was quite awkward, they didn't spoke at all, they just looked out from their windows as the taxi driver was heading to their destination.

 **On the JFK Airport…**

After buying their 1st class tickets, departure time at 5:30 P.M (they should get in Berlin at 7:30 - 8 A.M). Also passing through the security check, they head to their plane and got on it

"Get out of my way", Natasha said while she pushed Steve aside in the jetbridge that links the terminal to the plane

"You know, you should say _excuse me_ ", he said at her as he sets his backpack on his shoulder

"Hmm..", she rolled her eyes and walks faster to leave him behind. Once the got to their respective seats - Natasha claiming the window - they sat and put their bags on the compartment above their seats. Once they sat, the Captain sighs and turns to see his wife, saying,

"Oh, we're going to be on a 8 - 9 hour flight, so be comfortable, honey", Steve grins at her as he buckles his seat belt

"Asshole", Natasha mumbled and finished putting her seat belt, turning her head to see through the window

" _Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot. Thank you_ _for choosing American Airlines, we appreciate your choice and that's why we want to give you the most amazing experience.._ ", the pilot's voice filled the plane

"Right now it's the most terrible", the redhead said and making Steve to roll his eyes

" _We do remind you that smoking is not permitted. Use your seat belts at all times. We're heading to a Non-stop flight towards Berlin, Germany - and again, thank for your preference_ ", the pilot of the plane finished and the flight attendants began to say,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to direct your attention to the television monitors. We will be showing our safety demonstration and would like the next few minutes of your complete attention", she smiles to all the passengers as the monitors begin to show a safety demonstrate...

 **Hours later after a** _ **looong**_ **flight…**

" _Ladies and gentlemen. We have arrived to the city of Berlin.._ ", the pilot announcement woke up some passengers and some were already woken (Steve), " _Please don't forget to get all your belongings, also in name of my first officer and I, it was a pleasure to flight with you. Thank you_ ", the pilot ended as he positions the plane to land on the runway. Once the plane landed safely and sound on the land, the passengers began to stand up or get their belongings. Steve and Natasha stood from their seats and the Captain opened the compartment where his and Natasha's bags were. He was about to handle Natasha her duffel, but she just pushed him aside and got it for herself. The Captain rolled his eyes at her and decided to ignore her and not say a word, so he got his backpack and follows Natasha, who was already on her way to the exit. While they were walking through the jetway, Steve ask her,

"Need help with your bag ?", once he saw she was adjusting her bag higher to her right shoulder

Natasha screws her eyes, "Oh, so now you're a gentleman ?", she bites and looked at him through her shoulder, "No thanks. I don't need your help", Natasha turned her eyes forward as she keeps walking through the jetway. The blonde rolled his eyes and shakes his head.

When they exit the airport (now in full mode of newlyweds), Natasha murmurs at Steve and tells him to put an arm around her, and he does. The Captain sighs and slides an arm around her shoulders, sending _sparks_ through their bodies, both feeling the electricity running with just that single touch. Natasha gulps nervously - very odd from her - as Steve _gentlemanly_ started to take away her duffel bag from her shoulder, making Natasha turn her eyes to her side and see his fingers grabbing the strap of the bag

"What are you doing ?", she asked and frowning as turning to see him

"Helping my wife..", he casually said as he put her bag strap on his left shoulder, "..You said that we're on _full mode newlyweds_ now - so", Steve turned his eyes at her and grinned brightly, and Natasha rolling her eyes and turning her head forward.

 **On the hotel…**

Once they exit the cab, the super couple walked inside the hotel, being greeted by a receptionist

"Guten Morgen ! Wie kann ich dir helfen ?" (Good morning ! How can I help you ?), the man said while he smiles widely

"Hallo" (Hello), Steve smiled back as he and Natasha walked towards him, and then finally arriving to the counter, "Two rooms - I mean.. _room for two_ ", he said the the receptionist

"Of course, you want the standard or suite ?", the guy asked and Steve says,

"Stand -

"Suite", Natasha cut Steve's words. The Captain and the receptionist turned to see her as she smiles widely and keeps saying, "The most luxurious and expensive you have, please"

The man smiles even more wider and nods, "Sure, ma'am", he politely told as he began to tap on his screen to give them the suite. Once Steve purchased the room, the couple let the bellhop take their bags as they walked hand-in-hand towards the elevator (not that they liked the idea of it - even though they both felt instantly the _electricity_ again). Decide to ignore it, Steve and Natasha entered the elevator and awkwardly waited for elevator arrive to their floor - highest floor, room 613 (reference of Chris' birthday June 13 ;)

As the elevator arrived, they walked, still hand-in-hand, to the suite. Steve letting go of her hand to slide the key card on the door. Once it open (Steve letting Natasha walk in first, _of course_ ) he settled their bags on the floor and walked into the suite. And WOW, I mean, Tony's houses were _luxurious_ , but _this.._ it was _beautiful_.

"Woah…", Steve breathed out as Natasha was in the middle of the room admiring too

"I'm getting the bed. You can sleep on the balcony", she said while getting to the bedroom

"Ha. Ha", Steve faked a laugh as he walks to the living room, "At what time the gala is ?" the blonde asked while touching a expensive lamp

"Nine thirty !", the Spy yelled from the room but later to go back to the living room, "We have exactly three hours to buy clothes for it", she goes to duffel bag and takes out a small black purse from it, "See you in three hours", Natasha said as she exit the suite while Steve rolled his eyes and sighs deeply.

Natasha walked out the hotel and started walking _very_ frustrated and annoyed by this whole thing. Undercover mission (well not really, because she wanted a mission for _months_ ). It was because she had to _pretend_ be in love with _Steve_ when she was really _not_. Or is she ? That was the question she was asking herself, did she _still_ love him ? Even after she caught him cheating ? After he promised her _eternal love_ at her and breaking his promise ? The thought disgust her. How come a human can forgive someone who deceived him or her ? That _big_ was the love for that person ? Damn you love.

She was really really confused now. When Steve give her the divorce papers - and after she was done with this mission - she was really decided to _sign_ those fucking papers. But when she and Steve holden hands minutes ago, damn. She felt _that_ shivering again. _That_ shiver when you feel only with your _soulmate_ ….

The Spy shook her head, trying to clear all those thoughts on her head, she really can't believe she's still thinking in Steve after what he'd"done". So she sighs while she stopped on a curb and calling for a taxi, the car stops next to her and Natasha entered it, telling the taxi driver to take her downtown.

* * *

"I think I'll try the gray one again", Steve said as he took away the black suit jacket from himself (Steve was currently trying on some _expensive_ suits on a shop)

"Alright, Sir", the young worker from the suit store politely said as he goes to get the suit Steve was talking about. The Captain was buying his suit for the gala, he wanted to look good and well dressed. Once the worker come with the suit, he handled it to Steve, who gladly took it from the guy's hands.

The young man exit the dressing room to give Steve privacy so he can change. The Captain sighed and began to change clothes

"This one fits you really well, Sir", the worker smiled at him as Steve opened the door and revealing a _perfect_ example of how should a man has to look with a suit

"You think ?", Steve smiled back as he lifts his brows at the young man

"Yeah ! It does !", the guy said, "I mean, you have a perfect ratio waist, and you got nice broad shoulders, _huge_ pecs - do you exercise a lot ?", he innocently asked while Steve walked to the full body mirror on the wall

Rogers chuckles, "Uh, yeah..I do", he said in some part true

"Specimen", the young guy murmured behind the Captain, who was busy checking himself on the mirror (also clearly hearing what the worker murmured), so he just smirks at him and turns around to say,

"Alright. I'll take it", Steve nodded firmly

"Perfect", the guy smiled brightly and tells Steve he'll be wait him in the front counter, to cash him out. When Steve finished changing to his normal clothes, he goes to the counter to pay the suit, "Going to an special event, Sir ?", the worker asked as he grabs the debit card Steve was handling at him

"Yes", Rogers nodded

"A special girl ? Or guy ?", he asked again and gave back Steve his card

Steve smiled, "Girl", he said as he grabs his card and putting it back to his wallet, "Yep. Trying to _impress_ her", the Super Soldier smiles again at the young man, who smiled too while giving his recipe. Steve nodded and grabs his recipe and suit, that was on a garment suit cover, resting on the counter and leaves, not before saying 'thank you' and 'have a great day' to the guy.

* * *

"Don't you think it looks too much ?", Natasha asked the woman who was attending her. The redhead - who was trying on a red strapless dress - was checking herself on the mirror from her dressing room

"Ma'am. Everything you'd had tried looks _stunning_ on you", the lady smiled at her from behind her

Natasha look at her from the mirror and smiles, "Thanks", she said, but then she groaned, "I think I'll try the black gown - like for the millionth time", the Spy told and the woman employee nodded as she goes to get the black dress. Once she bought it to Natasha, the lady exit the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Natasha, who quickly took off the red dress to try on _again_ the black one.

When she finished, Natasha looked herself at the mirror and smiled happier, "This one..", she whispers at herself, "I'm taking _this one_ ", the redhead smiled again as she checked one last time at the dress and how she'd looked on it, _spectacular_.

When Natasha changed into her clothes, she stepped out the dressing room and told the lady she want the black gown. The woman nodded quickly grabbed the dress, putting the dress into a long garment, "Ugg ! I'm sorry. I usually don't have this 'girl' problems when it comes with choosing my clothes", Natasha told the woman

"It's alright..", the lady replied, "..You said you're going to a gala. You have to turn necks around", the woman smiled as she bought the gown to the counter

The Spy chuckles, "I don't care about the other people.. I just want to _impress_ someone", she smirked at her as she handles at the lady her debit card.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

When the Captain finally bought his respective clothing for the gala night, Steve stop on a local restaurant for a quick meal. He ordered a "Fränkische Bratwurst" (a typical plate from Germany) and also told the waiter it was 'to go'.

" _Guten Appetit. Machen Sie einen schönen Tag, Sir_ ", (Enjoy your meal. Have a great day, Sir), the cashier said at him while she smiled at him

" _Danke_ ", (Thank you), Steve nodded as he grabbed the bag that held his food. He called up a cab once he was outside the restaurant, getting on it, he settled gently his suit on his side and his food on his feet. Rogers told the driver the name of his hotel "Hotel de Rome" and the driver nodded, driving away from the curb and heading to the hotel. When Steve arrived at the hotel, he paid the taxi driver (and a nice tip) he walked towards the hotel and headed to his suite

"I bought food. If you want", Steve announced when he entered his suite

Natasha, who was on the couch, was watching the local TV channels (German language that she speak _perfectly_ ), "I couldn't wait for you - I already ate", she said, not taking away her eyes from the HD television

"I was just trying to be nice with you. Since we are going to be together for the next three days", Rogers bites as he walked into the small kitchen in their suite

"Oh, so now you're being nice", the Spy sarcastically said that makes the Captain roll his eyes. She lowers the volume of the TV and says, "If you're trying to get me back - let me tell you it's not gonna happen, Steven", Steve groans while putting down the bag of food on the counter, saying,

"I was not trying to -

"Oh ! And don't worry.. as soon as we get back to New York. I'll sign the fucking divorce papers you _yearn_ me to sign", the redhead stood up from the couch and turns off the television

Rogers sighs as he warns, "Natasha", he called his wife while seeing her walking towards the bedroom

"I'm going to shower.."

* * *

"Natasha !", Steve yelled while knocking loudly at the bathroom door

"What !", Natasha annoyingly yells back

"I need to shower ! Hurry up !", the Captain, who had his dark blue towel on his right shoulder and underwear on his hand, knocks again as he says, "¿¡ Did you heard -

She opened the door abruptly, "Yes..", the redhead stared at him. She had a black towel (definitely hers) wrapped on her hair, and another (black) towel around her _naked_ body. Steve, as soon she opened the door, he instantly saw her and quickly turned his eyes down.. Oh ! As he blushed a little, "..I fucking heard you", Natasha said, rolling her eyes and making her way to the bed. Steve shook his head and takes a breath

"Damn, what takes you so long ?", he told as Natasha groans

"Probably the fact that I want _you_ to be late to the gala, so I can arrive _alone_ ", she said while unzipping the garment bag where her gown was nicely ironed rested on the bed. The blonde man turns to see her and smiled faked at her

"Oh sweetheart..", he starts, "..Don't forget we have to arrive _together_ \- oh ! And we're a married couple in the mission _and_ in real life as a matter of fact", Steve saw that she rolled her eyes as he kept saying, "I'll change in the living room, so you can change in the bedroom..", Rogers was about to enter the bathroom but he stops, turning to see his wife and says, "..Oh ! Dress up. So you can match me, love", he winks and gives her an arrogant grin then entering the bathroom and closing the door

"Fucking asshole", Natasha gritted from her teeth

 **Two hours later…**

"Damn it, Natasha ! We're going to be late !", the Captain was checking his watch while sitting in the couch and tapping his foot impatiently at the floor. Steve was already _nicely_ dressed with his gray suit and his green tie, hair styled and smelling _very_ good, "We need to make line to get to that damn gala - and we're gonna be there _hours_ standing there !", he yelled and growled as he leans back to the couch

"Just leave it to me !", she said from the room, "I can make us in without making a line", Natasha opened the door and steps out the the living room. And that's when Steve forgot how to breathe. The _sexy_ Spy was wearing the black gown she purchased hours ago. She styled her hair in a messy bun, a bib necklace that made her eyes shine and green than ever, makeup on a perfect way - natural but elegant, her creamy skin so -

"Like what you see, _Rogers_ ?", Natasha interruptedSteve' thoughts

"Let's go", Steve quickly stood up and gulps as he felt his throat dried up as the Sahara desert. The redhead smirks while seeing him walk towards the exit.

As they walked to the elevator, descending to the lobby and going to the parking lot where a Maserati Quattroporte S Q4 was waiting for them (Steve rented it with his fake ID). They entered the car and headed to the gala. And While they were on their way, the Captain says,

"Okay..", he began to say as Natasha drove her attention to him from the passenger seat. She saw Steve was putting his left hand on the inside pocket of his suit, to reveal a pair of earpiece, "..Put this just in case we need them", he said while putting an comm at her lap as he then puts one on his ear. The redhead rolls her eyes and grabs the earpiece and says at him,

"We don't need those. We have to stay _glued_ all night - we're _newlyweds_ , remember ? We can't raise suspicions", she rises her brows at Steve, who shakes his head while seeing the road

"Yeah I know. It's just that it's been a long time I don't do these kind of missions", he told and shifts in his seat

Natasha smirks and rolls her eyes again, "Relax, Rogers", she said while seeing him a little nervous, "Just don't screw it up - it's my first time too, since, you know", the Spy finished and pressed her lips together while turning to her side window

"Yeah..", Steve nodded as he sighs, eyes focused on the road.

Once they arrived at the gala, that was held on the ' _Bundeskanzleramt_ ' (name of the German Chancellor building). Rogers lowered the speed once he reached the car line to get to the curb where the valet parking guys were politely greeting the owners and driving their cars to the parking lot.

"Alright..We're here", Steve let a out sigh (a nervous one)

"Not bad", Natasha said when she saw the building, "You know what to do right ?", she turned to see him

Steve nodded quickly, "Yep - Pretend to be food poisoned and head to the restrooms", he said as she nods too

"Then, instead of going to the restrooms, you'll go to down the hall, and at the end..it will be a vase - take a picture with these glasses..", the Spy grabs her purse next from her feet and takes out a Ray Ban hipster glasses. Steve frowned his eyebrows as she handles him the glasses, "..Here. Put them on", Natasha said and Steve did what she told, grabbing them from her hand and putting them on. And now it was Natasha who forgot how to _breathe_ , because once Steve put on those glasses...damn he _looked hot_! She was staring at him while the Captain was looking forward, adjusting the glasses on his brick nose, _'God Jesus'_ , the redhead thought. He looked _incredible_ hot and _sexy_ with those _damn_ glasses, maybe it was that or the suit (probably _both_ ).

The Spy see Steve turned to see her once he finished with the glasses and give her a smug smile a huge one

"Like what you see, _Romanoff_ ?", he told her in a seductive voice - low and sexy. Natasha try to ignore her shiver and decided to roll her eyes

"Shut up", she said to quickly regain her composure to say, "You're gonna press the button next to them - look", she reaches the right side of his glasses and pressed a tiny button on it, instantly Steve saw like a type of screenshot on the glass

"Alright", he nodded as the car line was moving and he turns to see forward and move the car

"I'll do it for myself, but the ladies restrooms are on the other side of the building - so", Natasha said while they were near the entrance

"I can handle it", Steve casually answered. Once Steve stopped the car in front of the valet parking man, he opens his door while saying, "Let's go", Rogers exit the car and nodded to the young guy, who was smiling and nodding at him. The Captain smiled nodded back at him as he handle him the car keys. The blonde Soldier sighs as he straightened his jacket suit, he turns around to see that Natasha didn't even opened the door to exit the car, so he quickly goes to open the door and asks her, "What are you waiting for ?", Steve leaning down to see her - she was faking on checking her lipstick while seeing her lips on a small mirror

Natasha rolls her eyes, "You're a dumb ass", she said and Steve screws his eyes, getting annoyed with her already, so he closed the door and walks to her door. Natasha growled as she saw Steve arrived at her door and open it, "You'd have to open the door for me ! We're just married, asshole !", she said on a low voice and he rolled his eyes again.

Steve groaned while offering his arm to help her to get put the car, but she declined his _sweet_ offer (because she was still a bit mad about seconds ago). Rogers rolled again his eyes as seeing she walked fast-paced down the carpet, but luckily - for them and the mission - she lowers her tracks because the beautiful sight around her. Flowers _beautifully_ decorating the garden, the building was full of bright lights - giving life to it. The path that leaded to the entrance was a majestic stairway.

The Spy looks from her shoulder to see her husband walking towards her and positions himself next to her, so she says, "Okay. Now we're in 'happy-married-couple' mode - so don't you dare to screw up. I want SHIELD to accept me again", the redhead sighs as she puts her hand around his arm

"Same to you, honey", he gritted - still a little annoyed by her, but he remained calmed because he was on a mission. So he leads them to the stairs, climbs the _beautiful_ stairway that goes to the gala. While climbing up, Steve noticed that some guards were glancing to the sexy wife of him - _maybe_ jealousy kicking in - Steve made a small grimace and quickly shoots at them a _dominant_ and also _death_ glances. Natasha (not even aware of all this) she kept climbing up as she and her husband were towards the gala, but.. a _line_ of people was already lined up to enter too, "Oh my God, look at the line to enter the gala", Steve said once they reached the end of the stairs and they saw the line

"Let me see how we can enter", Natasha say while scanning the area and immediately having an idea, "Okay, I have a plan. Give me money", she turns to face Steve as she stares at him. The blondie widen his eyes and yells,

"What ?! For what ?!", he sees down at her while Natasha punches his arm

"Shh ! Don't ask and hurry up !", she said in a low voice

Rogers growls and rolls his eyes, "How much ?", he defeated told

"Enough to enter", the Spy shrugged her shoulders and Steve nodded as he grabs his wallet from his back pocket, opening it and giving her _enough_ money, "Alright, this should be good. Let's see it works", she puts the money on her left hand where she and Steve were holding hands (the money was hidden between their hands). So she leads them towards the guard while she says, "Remember. Married three weeks ago. Small reception with friends and family, in Malibu -

"And we're invited to come to the gala because I own an _important_ enterprise in New York and I married you - because your father owns _another_ enterprise - so we can 'join forces'. My name is Robert Hemsworth and you're Cobie Olsen - now a Hemsworth", Steve finished, rising a brow at her, he grins while they kept approaching to the security. Natasha rolled her eyes and smirked at him, when someone said,

"Woah woah..", they both turned their heads forward and saw the guard step in front of them, arms crossed, clipboard in hand, eyebrows furrowed and with not a friendly face, "..I'm sorry guys you have to go in the line", he said while untangling his arms and pointing at the line of people

"Uhh, we're in the list", Natasha casually said as she smiled at the man. The guard nodded and sees at his clipboard

"Names", he asked

The redhead nods, "Robert and Cobie Hemsworth", she holds Steve's hand a little tighter, a little nervous about this (and let's not talk about Steve, who was dying of nervousness). The security was flipping through the pages and searching for the "H" surnames, when he found the letter, he began to search for " _Hemsworth_ ", but there was none with that last name. So he chuckles loudly and turns to see at the couple, saying,

"Yeah, good try. Now back to the line - you're not in the list", the guard lowered his clipboard and grabs Steve's left arm to get him back. Natasha was about to say something else when Steve let go of her hand (where they hold the money) and quickly leans to say to the guard in his ear,

"Umm..maybe this will ?", Rogers faked a "bro hug" with the man while the Captain shook the guard's hand (the security instantly knowing it was money), "This is _so_ much more than they're going to pay you, pal", the blondie shook again the man's hand but this time firmly. The guard stepped back as he slowly smiled at him and Natasha (who was shockingly watching all the scene)

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Hemsworth", the security said while putting _his_ money on his pocket and also stepping aside to let them in. Steve pats on his shoulder, nodding at him and turning to see his wife, who still was surprised by her husband _new_ talent. He smiled at her and offers his arm.

She shook her shock away and smiled at the Soldier, grabbing his arm and accepting his offer. Once they were in, she says at Steve,

"Wow, I didn't thought you had bribery skills, Rogers", Natasha admitted while they walked into the gala

"I learned from the best", he turned to see her and smiled brightly, proud of himself.

* * *

When they enter the main hall and while looking for a table they could sit, Natasha tells him,

"Alright, we have to last at least one hour hanging around before you go to the restroom - so in that case it won't be too obvious for what we came", she scanned the area for any danger or threads - call it an instinct.

"Okay..", Steve nodded and _noticed again_ that as soon as they walked in, men were _staring_ at _his_ wife, some of them were looking at her because she was indeed looking stunning and others were looking - wanting to rip her clothes apart - in a most perverted way. He felt his blood boiling as he quickly react to the situation, "..Come here", he gritted and growls at the same time, he grabs her hand and leads her to the middle of the room, where the dance floor was located. Natasha knitted her brows at him as he dragged her to the center of the room

"What ?", she asked in a low voice while finding difficult to keep up with his large steps. Steve, who was concentrated on getting on the dance floor, decided to ignore the men that "check" his wife when they passed by (Nahh ! He didn't ! Steve shot them _death_ glares !). When they reached the dance floor, where people was dancing too, the Captain quickly and _firmly_ grabbed her waist with one hand and the other one grabs her hand, making Natasha gasp at his abruptly touch. ¿ Was he -

"What are you doing ?", she asked when Steve began to dance slow and putting her close to him

"Dancing with _my_ wife", he said and putting emphasis on ' _my_ ' wife

Natasha gave him a smug smile, "Rogers. Are you _jealous_ ?", she teased. He rolled his eyes and held her tighter

" _I am_ not", he gritted from his teeth. She then screws her eyes and sees him on the eye, saying,

"Well -

"What the hell", he interrupt her with a blankly stare at something or someone behind her

"What ?", she said as seeing his eyes focused on _that_

"Remember the target from your mission ? - that the Agents let escape ?", Steve asked and then brings his eyes to her

The sexy wife of him widen his eyes, "He's here ?", she said and he nodded at her, "No fucking way", Natasha gasped in surprise

"I'm going to spin you and you'll see, okay ? - the one that's leaned on the column", he told and she nodded. So Steve elegantly spins her around and she sees the man

"It is him", she said once Steve grabbed her again in his arms, "But what's he doing here ?", the redhead whispered while they resume their dance, now with Natasha tangling her arms around his neck and Steve wrapping her waist with his _huge_ arms - both not _aware_ of how close their are with this position ;)

"What we do ?", Rogers said as he glanced at the man and then looks down at her

"For now, let's focus on our mission", she sees up at him and suddenly gets lost in his _eyes_. Steve sighs and shakes his head, as he says,

"But don't you think SHIELD and the Council would give us so much credit for passing this mission _and_ getting the bad guy ?", he raised a brow and tilts his head to the side. Natasha, who was _still_ staring _dumbed_ at his eyes, she closed her eyes to break contact at his eyes and says,

"Rogers. What would be _your_ plan to get him and go take the picture ? Huh ?", she opened her eyes but quickly looks to the side

The Captain sighs, "Hmm..", he hummed while thinking on a plan. And while that, Natasha -not surprised - caught some women glancing at _her_ Captain, some of them were even biting their lip ! Bitches…

So she rise her eyebrow at them and hugs tightly Steve's neck and brings her cheek to rest on his cheek as well. Steve, who was too busy on working on a plan or how to get to the man, he leaned to her cheek too, and then he says, "..I have a tracking device on my back pocket, you can -

"You what ?", she quickly forgot about _showing_ her ownership and looks at him. Steve shrugged and says,

"Like I said _just in case_ ", he brings a hand to his inside jacket pocket, "So anyway..", he reveals a micro chip in a tiny case and continues, "..You can bump into him and set the chip on his neck or hair, not in -

"- the clothes", Natasha finished for him as he rolled his eyes at her, "I know, Rogers. I'm a spy, remember ?", she untangles her arms around his neck and smoothly grabs the case from his hand, never leaving his eyes, "I'm going to go to the restroom, honey..", she said and kisses his cheek, "..Care to get me a drink ?", the redhead said and he nodded, small blush forming his cheeks

"Not at all, babe", he said while clearing his throat and quickly going to the bar. She smirked at him and turns her attention to the man

She takes a breath and goes to him, while walking towards him, and taking out the chip from its case, she saw the man was about to leave somewhere and she saw the opportunity to bump into him, so she does it, "I'm so so sorry, Sir !", Natasha said as she faked thay she didn't saw where she was going

"It's alright, madam", the man smiled at her, once he saw _her_

"I hope I didn't ruined your hair..", Natasha smiled apologized as she steps closer to him, "..Here, let me fix it", she brings her hand to "fix his brown hair as she plants the chip on his neck, "There you go", the redhead smiled when she was done

"Thank you", the man nodded as he smiled at her, "I have to go..", he said and says at her before he leaves, "..It was a pleasure to meet you, my lady", he grabs her hand and kissed her knuckles while Natasha was pretending to blush at his gentlemanly. The man leaves and the Spy sees her husband was already walking to her, drinks in hands

"Don't you think that dress is _too_ revealing ?", he said once he reached her and rises a brow at her

She smirks at him, "Not at all. I think is _appropriate_ for these events", Natasha lifts her chin and smiled proudly. Steve rolled his eyes and says,

"Here's your drink", he handled the drink (vodka) as he drank all his whiskey in one sip.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

"So where you'd guys met ?", an old man - like in his 50's - asked them. The couple were chatting with older couples while they killed the time until they could start like _start_ with the mission. The sexy Spy was leaned over Steve's chest while handsome Captain had his arm arm around her waist.

"Uhh..", Steve said but Natasha turned around and sees him, putting her hand on his chest and tells him,

"I'll tell them, honey..", she smiled at him. He nods and then Natasha turns to she the three older couple in front of them and says, "..Because he always tells people I was the one who begged him to marry me", the other couples laughed as Steve rolled her eyes and Natasha clearly happy on embarrassing her husband

"Oh, sweetie. You did", Steve added and made Natasha quickly turn her head to him and stare furiously at the blonde man behind her

"Aww ! You guys are so cute together !", a women from one of the three couples squeezed in happiness. The young couple - Steve and Natasha - turned their attention at them and smirked at her

"Yeah, I bet you guys would be the most hottest couple in New York - or the world maybe", another man said

"Thanks", Natasha smiled happily at him (deep inside in her, it was a sad smile)

"So how much you have been married ? - three weeks right ?", a different old man asked while the rest of the old couples looked at them

Steve sighs and smiles, "Yes, Sir", he nodded at him as he and Natasha were _still_ in each other's embrace

"Well, I haven't see you guys kiss _at all_ ", the wife of the man said and the Spy and Soldier widen their eyes

"Oh yeah" "That's so true !" "Yep, I haven't either", all of them said while agreeing with each other

"Come on kiss ! Just a peck !", a man said excited. Natasha tensed while Steve began to feel nervous, so Natasha said an excuse,

"Uh, I just ate onions -

"Oh ! I bet your _husband_ wouldn't mind ! Right ?!", a old woman yelled and all the eyes were on him, except Natasha's that were glued on the floor

Steve chuckles nervously, "Umm..", he said, "..Not at all", Steve sighs, because he couldn't jeopardize the mission, right ? ;)

"See ?!", the old woman says and gestures the other couples to go away, so she tells the young couple, "We'll be right over here - but we'll be seeing you !", she says and waves bye at them, leaving the married Avengers nervously standing there

"I guess they want us to kiss", Steve said after a moment and seeing that the older couples were still watching them

"I guess so, too", she agreed, so she sighs and slowly turns herself to face him, but with her eyes looking to the ground. Steve gulps nervously as seeing her closely, so he straighten himself as she brings her eyes to see his, to _completely_ get lost again into them. The Captain sees her green emerald _beautifully_ eyes and aslo gets lost on them, leaning down in almost in slow motion to her lips - both not leaving each other's eyes, Steve pauses a little just to grab her chin and tilt her head and _kisses_ her, he pressed his lips to hers. Natasha closed her eyes as Steve began to move his lips - she moves hers too - the redhead presses herself into him and the blonde wraps his arms around her tiny waist while Natasha cups his face, kissing him more _harder_ and _passionately_. They kept _kissing_ and _kissing_ and _kissing_...and _kissing_ , Natasha putting her arms around his neck and Steve still with his arms around her but more tighter as it turn into a _very_ heated kiss, not caring if the people around them, if they stared at them, they didn't care, the only thing they cared about was the _amazing_ feeling of each other's lips. Wet. Full. _Intoxicating_ lips of them. Sending electricity and _desire_ to their bodies. The kiss was _that_ heated, that they began to bit each other lips and also tongues were now fighting for dominance...

But _unfortunately_ , like everything good has an ending, their lungs starting to _beg_ for air (Damn it, lungs !). So they started to part from each other lips slowly (fun fact: _not wanting to_ ). Natasha and Steve were panting when they separate from each other, both flushed and without air, both not knowing what just happened. But the redhead was the first one to see what they just did, so she steps back from him and says, "I think.. the 15 minutes.. .. already passed... since the 1 hour", she managed to say even she still needed some air in her lungs

"Yeah..", Steve nodded dumbed at her, "..I-i'm going to the restroom", he said and gestured at the restrooms and walks away, still light head with the kiss he shared with his _wife_. Natasha sighed and putting her hand on her forehead...

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

"Alright. I see the vase", Steve told Natasha through the earpiece as he walked down a hall, finding the famously vase

" _Is there any guard ?"_ , Natasha asked. Steve noticed that there was no one around there

He frowns, "Surprisingly. No", the Captain said while getting closer to the vase

" _What ? Hmm. Well, that's strange"_

"Uh-huh. It is", Rogers say and arrive at the vase - faking that he was admiring the antique furniture - he puts a hand on his pocket and the other hand presses the button to take the picture. Once he saw the screenshot on the glasses, Steve nodded and tells Natasha, "Okay the picture is already taken. I'm heading to -

"Hey !", a yell interrupted Steve. He turns quickly to see who yelled, and he sees a security guard walking down the hall towards him, "What are doing here ? This is restricted area !", the security yelled again

" _Rogers ? What's happening ?"_ , Natasha asked as she heard the yelling and putting her drink down

"Oh ! I'm so sorry ! I was looking for the restrooms", the blonde made an excuse and the guard - still walking to him - look at him with suspicious

"The restrooms are over there - that way", the man said and points behind him - to the exit of the hall

Steve smiles apologizing and nods, "Thank you so much..", he said and starts walking to the exit, but then turns around to say to the guard - who already put himself next to the vase, "..I'm sorry I didn't saw the warning - I guess I need to buy another glasses, right ?", the Captain lift his brows at him while walking backwards

"It's alright, Sir. Don't worry about it", the security said and smiled at him

"Thanks", Steve nodded and turns himself, walking directly to the exit. _Mission accomplished_

"We have a suspect. Shall I follow him ?", the security guard said in a whisper to his mic hidden in his sleeve

Ok. No. _Not_ mission accomplished

"Shit", Steve murmured under his breath when he heard the guard saying that (thank you super enchanted hearing)

" _What's going on, Rogers ?"_ , the redhead said when she heard Steve cursed

"I think they caught me", the Captain sighed as he reached the exit of the hall

" _Damn it. I told you not to screw this mission up, Rogers !"_ , Natasha said in a low voice while she was getting angry

"I did my job - it was just bad luck, that's all", Steve shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the gala, spotting his wife sipping her glass of vodka, so he walks to her

" _Fuck you.. Let's go back to the hotel and send the picture to Fury before they hunt us down"_ , she said once she saw him walking towards her

Steve decided to ignore her. Her eyes almost penetrating through his heart (not in a good way). He felt her _deadly_ stare, that - to be honest - he was feeling nervous about Natasha's intense _stare_ (I repeat. Not a good one). When Rogers reached the bar and the Spy, Natasha drank all her drink as he settles himself in front of her and wrapping his arms on her torso. Natasha smiles faking her happiness (remember. Just _Married_ ), she hugs him back and whispers in his ear, "I swear, if you make me have a low performance in this mission, I'll strangle you", she faces him and gave him the most hate smile anyone can receive. Steve smiled back the same at her as she stood up from her seat and grabs his hand, leading them towards the exit

"You're leaving already ?!", a man said (one of the old married couples from minutes ago) he was in the bar ordering a glass of wine when he saw the young couple heading somewhere

"Uh, yeah. Cobie doesn't feel so well", Steve - I mean _Robert_ said

"Oh..", the old man lifts his brows in surprise, but then he grins and says, "..Pregnant, maybe ?", he smiled brightly. Steve pressed his lips together when he felt Natasha's hand grip was tightening. He smiled fondly at the man and nods his head at him

"Have a wonderful night, Sir", he told the old guy as he put his hand (that Natasha was holding) and puts it around her waist, walking her away

"Thank you !", the man innocently replied to the Captain.

When the couple got to their car, they headed to the hotel so they can send the photo of the vase to Fury. And once they got there, the couple walked hand-in-hand to the elevator, when Steve says,

"You're losing your touch, Romanoff", he turns to see her and she sees at him and blinks

"About what ?", she arched an eyebrow while they kept walking

"Undercover missions", Steve says, "Are you're getting cold feet ?", he knitted his brows when he asked her

"What ?", Natasha chuckled as she shook her head, "Black Widow _never_ gets cold feet", she looks at him, challenging the dear Captain

"Whatever you say", he shrugged while stopping by the elevator and he was about to call down the elevator when he saw from her shoulder a familiar _security guard_ seating on a couch not far away from them pretending to "read" a newspaper. Steve widely open his eyes and quickly tells the redhead, "Kiss me", he looked down at her and wraps an arm around her waist, making her gasp

"What ?", she asked, putting her hands in his arms and looking at him like if he was crazy. The blonde Soldier brings his face closer and whispers,

"The guy on the other corner was the one who caught me back in the gala", Steve explained. Natasha frowns and says,

"So what -

She didn't finished because Steve was already kissing her, he grab her jaw as he kept kissing her like a couple _in love_ would kiss. She, at first, didn't moved her lips, but as soon Steve bring himself into her, she let go and started kissing him too with the same passion. Couple seconds later, Natasha _slowly_ broke the kiss (but while that, she was giving him small _pecks_ ;)

"Is he still looking ?", she said once they stopped. Steve - with a small blush on his cheeks - looks up at where he saw the man and shakes his head

"No..", he said, not seeing the man there, "..We've make him feel uncomfortable", Rogers looked down again at her. Natasha grins and says,

"Well, _public displays of affection makes people very uncomfortable_ ", she gave him her famously smirk as he rolls his eyes at her. When they got to their suite, Natasha walked to the living room and tells him, "Give me the glasses and FaceTime Fury - I'll send the pictures to my phone", she held out her hand to him so he can give her the glasses. Steve quickly took away the glasses and handles them to his wife.

Later on, while Steve FaceTime their boss and Natasha already send the photo to her phone and now sending them to Fury's

" _...So you're telling me, they're under your tails ?"_ , Fury said through the computer as the super couple were sitting next to each other, seeing the director on the screen

"Short of", Steve said

Nick sighs, _"Just be careful, guys"_ , he told them and nods, _"I'll track the perimeter around you guys and I will alert you if there's something suspicious"_

"Alright", Natasha said as the Captain nodded his head

" _And keep with your undercover, too"_ , Fury kept saying, _"That will help a lot. Good luck, Agents"_ , Nick said as he ends the video call

"Alright..", Steve starts, "..I've already sent the location of the guy who escaped from your previous mission to Clint", he said and stands up from the couch

"He'll arrive in Berlin in 7 minutes", Natasha leaned back in her seat

"Yeah. And 3 minutes more to get exactly on the location", the Soldier said, "Clintreally knows how to fly quinjet"

The Spy smirks as she nods, "Yep. He flew 4 hours of an 8 hour flight", she said and turns to see her husband, who was smiling too.

* * *

Clint arrived at Berlin and to the location where the target was, _"Hey, guys. Miss me ?"_ , Hawkeye said as he was positioning himself

"Hey, Clint" "Hey, Francis", the Avenger couple greeted when they their friend on speaker

" _So what I'm doing ?"_ , Barton asked

"Easy..", Steve states, "..Just arrest the guy I'm gonna send you through a text", the Captain said as he was already sending a picture of the target

" _Alright. Piece of cake"_ , Hawkeye told

"Don't get too cocky, Clinton..", Natasha warned, "..This guy has lots of men. He'll probably be guarded",

Barton chuckles as he says, _"Come on, Natasha. I'm an Avenger. I can handle it"_ , the Spy and Soldier smiled at the phone lying on the table

"Alright. Just be careful, _punk_ ", she said and Steve's heart flinched as his smile faded, he put his glance down. _Punk…_

 _Bucky_

" _Okay, mom - bye guys"_ , Clint said and ends the call. Natasha kept smiling and then turns to see him, now frowning because of his sad face

"What's the matter ?", she asked. Steve shook his head

"Nothing - I'm going for a walk", he stands up and goes to the door, leaving the suite and also leaving Natasha very confused

When Steve left the hotel, he went for a walk down the street. The nice weather, the silent and peaceful street as he walked was the perfect thing he needed right now. _Peace_. Peace for his soul. Peace, because everything in his life was _not_ peaceful. Everything was _shit_ , frustrating and hell. And let's not talking about his marriage, that was getting over or maybe _already_ over. He can't believe _his_ marriage was happening through this, that _he_ let this happen, _he_ let _his_ wife go from his life. Why ? Thats was the question. Why ? Because he was _coward_. Yes. Captain America was a coward. Coward on not standing for his marriage, fight for it till the end like he does it for everything _except_ for his marriage. _'If Bucky would be here he'll smack my head to a rock'_ , Steve said to himself as he chuckled while walking on the street path, hands on pocket. Rogers sighs, remembering his best friend (and as a matter of fact, remembering him was the reason why he needed a walk, fresh air) _Punk_ …

Steve smiles at himself at that word, that was the word Bucky always referred to him. To be honest with himself, he still has nightmares when Bucky fell from the train and he couldn't save him. _Only if_ … that was Steve always told himself, but Natasha was the one -

"Natasha…", he whispered and closes his eyes, sighing deeply. Damn it. Why he let this happen ? Was he a failure ? First, Bucky. Then, Peggy. And now, Natasha ? Why everything he loved has to walk away from him ? ¿ Did he lost Bucky and Peggy because he didn't fight for ? (But he literally gave his _life_ for them) Why ? Why ? And now Natasha ?

 _No._ He won't give up on her, he would fight for her, he is going to fix all this mess once and for all (thank you)

Screw the "differences" they had between them. Screw on why they were mad for the first place. _Fuck_ the divorce papers. _Fuck_ everyone else, he _is_ going to get his wife back for the love of God. So Rogers stop walking and turns his steps back to the hotel, or I should say, to his wife.

His way to the hotel, he walked with a smile on his face because he was so excited to tell Natasha to forgive him (even though he didn't cheat on her). But the problem was, what in the world he is gonna say ? 'Baby, let's forget everything ?', 'Nat, do you want to get back ?' Pff ! Silly and stupid words. He need something more effective, something more than stupid words. Roses ? Chocolates ? An 'I'm sorry' gift card ? No… if he needs to _beg_ , he _will_. If he needs to get down on his knees, he will. He will do anything for the ones he loves. For _her_. _Natasha_. His wife.

When he arrived at the hotel, he was greeted by the receptionist and other workers from the hotel. He politely nods to all of them and walks to the elevator. He got in the elevator and presses the button for his floor, minutes later to arrive. Exiting the elevator, he walked down the hall and gets in his suite, sliding the card key through the knob.

"Clint and his team arrested the guy without any problems", Natasha said when she heard him closing the door. She was sitting on the living room couch, legs crossed and sipping a coffee on her hand

"That's great", he said as he walked towards her

"Also, Fury texted me and said that the Council will give us extra points for giving information about it", she explained

"Okay", Rogers nodded and seats at the other end of the sofa

Natasha narrows her eyebrows, "Are you alright ?", she _worried_ asked

"Yeah..", he nodded and shrugs his shoulders, "..Just a little jet-lag, maybe ?", he gave her a small smile as Natasha looked at him not very convinced.

 **The next morning…**

"We should go outside", Steve blurted while they were sitting on the couch watching "The Voice Germany"

"For what ?", Natasha coldly respond

"I'm bored", he said and turns to see her, "I don't wanna be here all day - until we receive instructions, of course"

"I'm not going out with you", the redhead set her glance to see him too, giving him a deathly stare, "Not before _you_ did", she finished and the Captain rolls his eyes, saying,

"How many times you want me to tell you I didn't -

"Stop", Natasha demanded, making him stop in mid-sentence, "Just fucking stop", she then turns again her eyes to the TV, "I don't wanna hear your lame made up excuses"

Steve rolls his eyes at her, "They are not made up, Natasha..", he said, "..They are truth", Rogers stares intensely at her, even though she was ignoring him

"Please, Rogers. Don't make me laugh", she chuckled humorously, then turning to face him, "All what you'd had said to me have been _lies_. Your words. The fucking things we did while _you_ supposedly were _in love_ with _me_ ", Natasha said while a hint of tears were forming her eyes

"If you don't wanna believe me, that's alright. Don't..", Steve said and stands up from the couch and walks to the door while saying, "..But I hope you remember _all_ the things we did together, because I'll _never_ forget them" he reached the door and slammed behind him, not caring if Natasha was already throwing him a knife.

Damn it ! He really wants to fix this, but how ?... how ?

* * *

" _..so I shot an explosive arrow to the building and -_

Clint, who was calling the Spy after his successful mission, he notice that Natasha was silent this whole time, _"Nat ? Who-hoo..anybody in there ?"_ , he said through the other line. Natasha turned her attention back to her friend on the phone call

"I'm sorry, Clint. I was just..", she excuses herself and says, "..You're saying ?", Clint chuckles and then turns serious

" _Forget what I was saying - what's going on ?"_ , Clint asked and Natasha rolls her eyes

"Nothing, Barton. Nothing is going on", she leans back to the couch

" _Don't pretend on me, Natasha - cus' you know I'm an expert on reading you"_ , he annoyingly told her

Natasha sighs defeat, "Steve..", she blurted, "..Every fucking time we talk about anything, it ends on an argue or fight - it just gets worst every day, Clint", the redhead confessed. Barton sighs and tells her,

" _Nat. Talk to him. Solve this already for once and for all"_

"I can't, Clint..", she shook her head, "..Everytime I see him, I see the fucking scene of _him_ kissing _that_ woman in my mind", Natasha closed her eyes as she sighs again, and then saying, "It hurts like hell, Barton..", the Spy opened her eyes and bites her inside cheek as she felt a lump on her throat, "..I've never supposed to fall _so_ hard for him. That _he_ meant this much for _me_..", her voice crackling a little bit, "..But you what ? I did. That's the truth..", Natasha heard her friend was sighing while she was talking, "..That's what keeps me holding on because it _hurts_ like _hell_ to let _him_ go", the redhead ended and feels a tear falling from her cheek

Barton sighs deeply, _"Tasha.."_ , he said her name very touched by her words, but he has to be strong for his _little sister_ , so he says, _"..Then don't let him go. Don't pretend to be strong when clearly you're suffering from inside watching him slipping away from you"_

" _If you really love him and don't want him to leave from your life. Then forgive him. Give him 'a second chance'_..", Clint encouraging her, _"..Forget what he supposedly did - that we all know he did not did"_ , Hawkeye said and Natasha sighs

"I don't know, Clint", she honestly told him

" _Can I ask you a question ?"_ , Clint said but quickly says before Natasha could answer, _"Why you fell in love with him ? - be honest"_

Natasha narrows her brows, "I think, because..", she thinks and then says, ".. _He_ loved _me_ when I couldn't love myself", the Spy sadly smiled and sighs

" _Well. I think it's your turn to love him back the way he loved you - and believe me, Nat. He still does - like an idiot.."_ , Clint as a matter of fact said, _"..I've never seen in my entire life that somebody could love a person like he loves you"_ , the Archer smiled as he finished his words, knowing that those words for him _definitely_ did something on her.

Natasha was about to answer when she heard the door opening, so she quickly says to Clint,

"He's back. See ya back in New York - fly safely"

" _Alright. See ya, baby sis"_ , Barton told, ending the call with her.

* * *

Steve returned from exploring the hotel and also going on a small touring by himself around the block. _Later_ that day (night, actually), he got back to the hotel and goes to the elevator and ascended to the room where he and Natasha were accommodated. Once the elevator arrived, he exits the elevator and walked down the hall to get to his suite, but he senses a strange feeling _someone_ watching him (even though he's walking on a hall without windows or something like that. Security cameras maybe ?)

The Captain walked a little bit faster as he reached his door. Sliding the card key through the lock, he enters the suite and quickly closes the door behind him.

"Where were you ?", a voice said from the living room, making Steve jump from his skin and turns himself to see her

"Jeez, Natasha. You scared me", he said and walks to the couch, where she currently is

"You know..", she starts, "..We're supposedly a newlyweds. And we're lifting suspicions - the room service lady asked me if we were _really_ married", Natasha said as he sat down next to her

"Yeah, I think we already made people suspicious", Steve told and sees her. She widened her eyes and ask,

"What do you mean", the Spy attentively seeing the Captain

"I think someone's watching us", the blonde Soldier said

"Did you saw something ?"

"No..", he shook his head and sighs, "..I just sensed. Nothing for sure - but still", Steve said and suddenly a sound interrupt them

 ***Phone ringing***

"It's mine", Natasha said as they locked to the cell phone resting on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. The redhead stood from the couch and gets the phone, seeing the 'unknown number' (probably SHIELD)

Natasha slides her thumb on the screen to answer the call, "Hello, mom ?", she plays with the cover

" _Put Rogers an earpiece - later when I end this call, put yourself one too.."_ , it was Nick, probably and _indeed_ something was going on. Natasha turns to see Steve - who was still sitting in the couch - he looks at her and Natasha slowly set herself next to him, putting her hand to his ear, and.. setting an earpiece ? Where did she -

Okay, let's figure that out later.

"Honey, did you washed your ears well ?", she "cleans" his dirty ear. Steve quickly knowing the situation, as the redhead was finishing with the comm, once it was done, Natasha smiled fondly at him and continues with the call, "Okay, calm down, mom. What happened ? Is the dog sick, again ?", she still on the cover

" _Code red. Two snipers are watching you guys right now from the rooftop of the front building"_ , Fury said and the couple saw each other, feeling actually a little nervous

"Mom. Calm down, he's gonna be alright", Natasha said to the phone and sees forward. Steve still looking at her

" _One guy on the security cameras, so don't dare to get out"_ , Fury kept saying

"Give him the medicine that the Vet gave you..", the Spy smiled and continue, "..I'm sure that will be fine", Nick was explaining while the two Avengers were still confused on why Fury called at first of all. So he sighs and says,

" _Natasha. You and Rogers have to do something about it. You'll have to prove the enemies you guys are a_ _ **real**_ _married_ _couple"_ , the Director told

Natasha and Steve gulped as they slowly share glances, "Did you heard that, honey ? The dog barking louder ?", Natasha said at the Captain

" _Romanoff. Rogers.."_ , Nick warns them, _"..You'll have to put aside your differences and finish this damn mission - this is the only way you'll be able to get back to SHIELD"_ , Fury said and Natasha sighed, closing her eyes as she says,

" _No_ , mother..", the redhead coldly reply to their boss, "..I'm not gonna let that happen", she said and Steve nervously sitting next to her, hearing all the conversation

" _Natasha. This is your life that's in risk - Rogers' too"_ , Nick trying to convince them, _"You don't have an option"_ , their boss told and as soon he said "Rogers' too", Natasha's heart fliched a little. So she mutes for seconds and takes a deep breath. This wasn't about SHIELD or fuck. This was their _lives_ that were in game

"Okay...mom..", Natasha murmured, "..I'll let you give the dog a treat..", she sighs and then turns to see him, "..Even though it makes me _sick_ just to think about it", the Spy said and Steve rolled his eyes at her

" _Good luck, guys"_ , Nick said and ended the call….

The two snipers had their rifles targeted - one on Steve's head, and the other guy on Natasha's neck. They were waiting for a proof or _gesture_ of the couple to uncover their _false_ marriage, so they silently and patiently waited for the signals as Natasha smoothly put herself an earpiece...

* * *

 **Seconds later….**

"Should we go to the bedroom ?", Steve asked. They were standing, both facing each other

"You think ?", she sarcastically said while lifting a brow at him. Steve rolled his eyes and says,

"I'm trying to -

"Shh !", Natasha shush him while she widened her eyes, "Don't look down, but I'm seeing a red dot on your chest", she felt her heart racing so fast as she quickly regain herself, "Smile at what I said. Slowly approach to me and _kiss me_..", the redhead leans fast into him and cups his face, kissing him before the snipers can see they were _acting_ up. Steve quickly respond to her kiss and wraps his arms around her as Natasha kept grabbing his face. Minutes passed and the kiss began to be more passionate and _lustful_ , but eventually, they begin to _need_ air, ".. _Steve_ ", she breathed out his name as the Captain dumbly followed her lips, "Take me to the bed, you dumbass", Natasha whispered on his ear, sending him shivers through all his body. So he does, he kisses her again but this time slowly and sweet, Steve lifts her with one arm and takes her to the bedroom, but yet no braking the _wonderful_ kiss. Once there, the Soldier set her down, next to the bed, and slowly parts from her lips, _uncomfortably_ staring at her and beginning to unbutton her long sleeve dress shirt, "You're acting awkwardly, Steve - act more naturally", she murmured softly while all this time she was seeing his face

Steve growls, "Don't rush me", he sees her as he barely was on the third button

"Well make it to see _real_ ", Natasha sees his eyes and smirks at him. _This is a challenge_. Steve smirks too and kisses her cheek, then her jaw to get to her ear and whispers very low,

"I wanna take my time to _make love_ to _my_ wife", Steve smirked when he felt Natasha's hands on his biceps and _squeezes_ them. The Captain smiled and kissed again her jaw, cheek and all the way to her lips, kissing them and _demanding_ them, nibbling each other's lips and tongues now fighting for dominance

" _Romanoff ! Rogers !.."_ , Nick yelled through the comm, _"..They're leaving ! You guys sell it good !"_ , he said and the couple _completely_ ignored him, they continued kissing and hugging each other, Steve grabbing her back and slowly setting her down to the mattress (lips not leaving - willing - each other), and positions himself in top of her, _"Okay. The the security camera hacker is leaving the hotel and the the two snipers are gone.."_ , Fury kept talking from their earpieces while they keep on going with the "cover" now turning into something else ;)

Rogers takes away her shirt and began to kiss her neck, _"..Good job, guys. Excellent - as always.."_ , okay Fury, you can go now, they're a little _occupied_ right now…

The couple continue their intimacy moment, Natasha digging her nails on his arms while Steve was on her neck, kissing and _biting_ it, hitting the right spot.

" _..Guys ? You can stop with -_

Natasha took off her comm and grabs Steve's too, throwing them away from them. The Soldier smirks on her skin as she was sliding her hands to his belt and starts unbuckling it. The words were not even necessary to describe the way they _needed_ this, with only touching, kissing and seeing into each other's eyes was _enough_ to tell how they'd love each other. As the time passes and also their clothes, Steve and Natasha were already _naked_ , bare before their eyes, Rogers kisses her neck and cheek, to position his member to her entrance, _slowly_ and tease into her, "Uhh !", she gasped once Steve settle himself all the way deeply on her. Natasha, who has already panting and lost in lust (love) she digs her nails on his back like a sign for him to start moving, and hr does. Slowly and sweet. Tease and good. In and out, "Yes", Natasha said as she wraps her legs on his waist and hands on his back

"Oh God, Nat..", he breathed hot on her ear, "..I'd missed you..", Steve confessed while kissing her face as he kept stroking in and out slowly, "..Like crazy", he whispered on her ear and

"Me too, Steve..", she gasped as she bites her bottom lip, "..Me too", Natasha closes her eyes tightly while Steve kept pounding into her

"Fuck", the Captain said. He was running his hands through her skin, up and down

"Faster, Steve", the redhead begged and he did what he was told, speeding up his pace and burning his face on her neck, "Hmm..", Natasha arched her back while the Soldier was panting on her skin, "..Oh God YES !", she yelled. Steve kisses her neck

"I love you", he told her as he sucks her pulse point (a nice hickey ahead)

"I love you, Steve..", she breathed and Steve needed those words to slam into her harder than ever

Rogers gave her a small kiss on her neck to see her in her eyes, "Don't sign the divorce papers", he said and Natasha opens her eyes (that were closed all this time). The Spy shakes her head and says,

"I won't - not planning to", Natasha cups his face and kisses him.

 **30 minutes later…**

They kept doing _very well_ on their "cover" even though they prove the snipers they were a _real_ couple and ignored Fury's "attempts" to tell them they could stop kissing, but that kiss turned into _love making_ (Hallelujah :')

"I'm..close", Natasha said and then she moans loudly when Steve hit the _perfect_ place

"Yeah..", he nodded, "..Me too, babe", Rogers kisses her cheek

"Yes..baby..Uhh !", the redhead _scream_ ed as her Soldier was hitting the right spot every damn time since they started, " _Steve_ !", she screamed _again_ and digs her nails to his shoulders, her orgasm hitting hard while she arches her back as Steve closes his eyes tightly, feeling her walls tightening his good friend

"Arg !", he groaned and seconds later he cums, his hot - and _lots_ of - seed already _in_ her. The Spy bit his shoulder as she hugs them too, getting air to her lungs while Steve was panting hard on her neck. Couple minutes later, regaining their normal heart rate and their air, the Captain slowly get out of her and lays down next to her, "You alright ?", Steve asked as he turns to see her

Natasha sighs and nods, "I'm tired. That's all", she said and turns to see him too, with a sad smile. Rogers smiled lovingly at her and grabs her petite frame in his arms

"Sleep, my _Russian Princess_. Sleep..", he told while she moves to get on top of him, "..I promise I'll _never_ let _you_ go _again_ ", the Captain _swear_ to her as Natasha was closing her eyes and he was running one hand through her back and the other hand was stroking her red locks, both _enjoying_ this moment _together_.

* * *

 **Finally ! After what ? The WHOLE story ? Damn I'm mean.** **Anyways ! Yes. They are finally together (for the love of God. They are)** **Hope you're liking the story so far because believe me, this is not OVER ;)**

 **Also, what makes this chapter special (besides that Stave and Nat are together now) IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ! Yay ! (Nobody cares about it though :D**

 **Feel free to comment, because... they make me smile ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

Steve and Natasha couldn't slept any better than that night. Peacefully, warm, relaxed, _happy_ , calm and, _in love_. The couple slept so good, a sleep they didn't had in a long time - because you know why. During all the night, they held each other on their arms, afraid to let go. Afraid that he or she would go.

 **7:14 in the morning…**

Natasha was currently on top of Steve, who was _deeply_ sleeping. The redhead sighs deeply as she stirs because of the sunlight coming from the window, she rubs her eyes with one hand and slowly looks up, seeing an breathtaking view, _her_ husband sleeping form, he seemed relaxed, in peace, he even had a ghostly smile on his face, and… _happ_ y ?. Of what ? Her ? About what happened yesterday ?

Shit.

Yesterday. What happened yesterday wasn't supposed to happen… _Shit. Shit. Shit. Thousands times SHIT._

Natasha's heart began to race as she was starting to panic, so she abruptly lifts herself from Steve's body, making him to _abruptly_ wake up too.

"¿ What the - ", Steve said, voice still husky, he sat down as he blinked repeatedly to adjust his blurry vision. Natasha, when she got herself up, she grabbed the blanket and covered her naked body from him.

"Nat ?", Steve rub his eye with his wrist, "What's going on ?", he asked while he set his hand down and sees her, "Tasha ?", Rogers knitted his brows when he saw her covering her body with blanket and her eyes looking glued at the floor. The Captain frowns on not hearing an answer, so he grabs his boxers from near the bed and put them on. Once he puts his boxers, he walked at the redhead - that was still gripping on the blanket and staring at the floor, lost in thoughts

"Don't !", Natasha yelled at him once he tried to put his hands on her arms

Steve immediately backed up, "What ?", he said and sees her worryingly

"Do not get near me..", the Spy hold a hand up to stop him, "..I know what you're thinking..", she growled while she sees him, "..Just because we _fucked_ last night doesn't mean I forgive you", Natasha bites as he knits his brows tighter

"¿ What are you talking -

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Steven !", Natasha told and he rolled his eyes, "I want this clear for you...What happened yesterday was because the mission required it. _That's it_ ", she said and walks by him, to search for her clothes

"¿ Wha -

"I did it because we were about to get caught", Natasha grabbed her panties and then goes to look for her bra

"Nat..", Steve sighed and shook his head, "..We both know _we_ did it because we _love_ each other", he said and look at her looking for her bra, "You still love me - I know it. Yesterday on how you were giving yourself _completely_ to me - because you still love me !", the Captain yelled the last sentence as she found her bra

The Spy growls and stomps her foot on the floor, "I was acting ! For the mission !", she yelled, "Can't you understand that !", Natasha stares at him furiously while Steve looked at her incredulously

"Do you think I'm an idiot ?", he chuckled humorously and walks to stand on front of her, as he says, "Fury told us we were out of danger and _we_ still kept going, Natasha..", Steve say and she gulps, still staring at him, ".. _You_ threw our earpieces so Nick could stop talking - damn it, Nat !", the Soldier threw his hands to the air as he turns his back at her but quickly to face her again, to warn her, index finger pointed out, "And don't you dare to say 'I was drunk' because you know damn well you didn't drank a single drop of alcohol", Rogers lift an eyebrow and she screws her eyes, underwear still in hand

"What I know well is that _this_ won't happen again", she said. Steve sighs and closes his eyes

"Nat, please", he said looking at her and hugs her tightly

"Let me go", Natasha warn and tries to break herself free from his strong grip

"What happened to all the sweet words you told me last night ?..", he asked, "..The things we did as a couple and everything we did before.. they don't matter anymore ?", the handsome Soldier - still hugging her - looked at her with the most cutest puppy eyes in the world

" _Stop_ it, Steve", she told when she made eye contact with him. _'Damn it ! Those eyes !'_ , she said to herself. Steve sighs and then cups her face with his hands, as he says

"All the promises you said to me last night ? You forgot them ?", he lifts his brows

Natasha huffs and shakes her head, "That's the same thing I tell you..", she said and steps back from him, "..You _promised_ me you'll love me for the rest of our life - and what did you did ?! You fucking cheated on me !", the redhead yelled as she swallows a lump forming on her throat. Rogers sighs and walks forward at her

"Nat -

"Fuck off !", she yelled again and then started to walk away, "I'm gonna pack my stuff so we can go home - uff !", she said but was interrupted by an arm stopping her steps, Steve's arm wrapping around her waist

"I'm not letting you go that easily - not before yesterday, Natasha", he told her as he hold her tightly and _secure_ that she won't go. Natasha's heart was racing 100 miles per hour as Steve was seeing her with _pleading_ eyes. Her throat was growing lumps as she tried to swallow them while seeing his eyes. The redhead bit her lip and then says,

"Then how could you let me go that easily ?..", she stared at him, "..Am I really not worth to fight for ?", Natasha lifted her brows as she felt her eyes getting watery. Steve quickly shook his head and takes his hands to her face, cupping it

"No no no..", he said, "..You're worth of everything..", Rogers rests his forehead on hers, "..I don't know why I've thought letting you go, I'll get you back..", Steve closed his eyes as he keeps saying, "..Nat..you know I'm not the type of person to give up on someone. Yes.. Sometimes I get really mad and upset, so I need minute to cool off, but I'll _never_ abandon you.. _i promise_..", he opened his eyes to see that Natasha was seeing him all the time with a tear falling from both eyes. The Captain sighs and caress her cheeks with his knuckles, cleaning the tracks of the tears. Steve smiled fondly at her and then says, "..I don't leave people, and I think that's why it hurts so bad when _they_ leave _me_. But I _cannot_ let you leave from my life - I thought I could, but the truth is.. _I can't_ ", he grins and then hugs her, like if he was afraid she could _leave_

Natasha closed tightly her eyes, letting a tear fall from her eyes as she opened them again, "Steve..", the Spy whispered and then slowly broke the hug

"I didn't cheated on you..", Steve blurted - knowing on what made Natasha break the hug, "..That girl kissed me", he said for the _thousandth_ time

"And why should I believe you ? - I saw you, Steve", she stare at him (still with blanket around her).

Steve sighs and runs his hand on his hair, he had enough of the shit, he needs to do something to make Natasha to come in sense, but what ? He already spoke at her with his heart ? What else can be more stronger that that ?!

He comes closer to her and cups again her face, so he says while resting his forehead on hers and seeing _directly_ on her emerald eyes, " _Look at me into the eyes and tell me if I'm lying_ …."

Damn that frase….

Natasha widen her eyes to see him, staring for a moment as he was searching in her eyes for an answer, and that answer came as soon as she looked _through_ his blue eyes,

" _I'm sorry_ ", Natasha murmured and cups his face with her hands, letting the blanket and underwear fall to the floor and also coming closer to him

"Shh. Shh. Don't..", Steve smiled and caress her hair, "..It's _all_ my fault, because -

"No, Steve..", she said while shaking her head, "..It's _both_ fault..", Natasha hugs him and rests her head in his chest, ".. _We_ let this happen. Not only you. _Us_ ", she told as Steve hugged her back, rubbing her bare back while Natasha had her eyes closed, enjoying his warm touch. A few moments passed, both enjoying the sweet hug, when Steve suddenly says,

"I love you..", the Captain hugs her even tighter, "..I love you..", he buried his face on her neck as Natasha was smiling ear-to-ear, "..I love you I love you I love you I love you", Rogers murmured on her neck and then brings his face to see her, "I love you !", he yelled and the Spy started _giggling_

She wraps her arms around his torso as she smile brightly, "Okay I think I have that clear", Natasha said while seeing him up right

"I'll repeat it until it's _recorded_ in your head", Steve stated as he lifts her chin with his hand. The redhead smiled fondly and says,

"Thank you", she kisses his _heart_ as Steve shook his head

"Stop", the blonde Captain said. Natasha turns her head up to see him

"I wanna thank you for being so patient with me and for _loving_ me - even though I don't deserve to be", she told him. Steve shakes his head again and cups her face to make sure that she'll hear the following,

"Don't say that again..", he stares at her eyes, ".. _Never_...Because you're the most _beautiful_ woman in the world and the most _amazing_ person _for me_..", Rogers smiled widely as Natasha press her lips together, "..You deserve _every_ finer thingsin life", he finished and kisses her forehead, then to hug her. The super Spy sighs and says,

"No. Steve..You know what I've had done -

"Hey hey..", Steve interrupted and gets her jaw again with his hands, ".. _Stop_..", he warned as he sees her, "That was not you, they made _you_ do that. And that is past..and what matters now is the present - _Here_..", Captain America grins at her as Natasha smirks back, ".. _With me_..", Steve started saying, "..Right besides me..", he kisses her cheek, "..Next to me..", then he kisses her jaw to her neck, leaving wet traces on her skin (Natasha _enjoying_ them), "..Lying, sleeping, holding hands, kissing with me..", Steve murmured between the kisses, "..loving _me_..", he said and sucks her pulse point, making her moan and grip on his biceps

"I'd never left doing the last one", she blurted. Steve abruptly stopped the kiss and sees her, confusion crossing on his eyes (¿ didn't she said - never mind. That's _past_ ) Natasha smiles at him and says while caressing his cheek, "Even though I tried"

Steve smiled brightly and lifts her to slowly set her down on the bed. He positions himself on top of her and kisses her sweet and _good_ , but then he broke the kiss to tell her, "May I make you speak in Russian ?", Rogers joked as he lift a brow at her and Natasha smiled and started kissing him again.

* * *

 **10:17 A.M.**

"You know..", Natasha said, "..We should've had been on a plane towards New York three hours ago", she turned her head to her side to see her husband, who was next to her. Oh ! After they had an _incredible_ sex ;)

They were laying down and talking about their favorite food from here (Germany). Natasha had her black panties and a white dress shirt of her husband (no bra). And Steve had only his white briefs on.

"Hmm..", Steve hummed as he turns his head too, "..I don't care if SHIELD bangs me..", he said and smiled at her, "..All I care I have my wife back", the Captain kisses her cheek as she giggles

"I forgot how cheesy you are", the redhead smirks at him

Rogers frowns and pops himself from his elbows, "Have a problem with that ?", he said as he lifts his eyebrow

"Not at all..", she kiss his cheek and puts a hand on his chest, "..I secretly _love_ it - but don't tell my husband because his man pride will rise", Natasha pushed him on his back as she slowly climbs on him

"Ja, Ja", Steve rolled his eyes and she started to laugh. The blonde Soldier smirked and brings a hand to caress her cheek, "I miss your laugh", he told and Natasha smiles as she finally got herself _comfy_ on top of him

"Really ?", the sexy Spy smirks and lifts her brow, sitting down on his torso

"Uh-huh.. I did", he nodded and runs his knuckles through her jaw, "Your face..", and God he did. He grins while seeing her from below, "..Your eyes..", Natasha smiled down at him, "..Your hands..", Steve grabs her hands and tangles them with his, "..Neck...Jaw..", the Soldier then runs his thumb to her bottom lip, "..Your lips..", he said as he sat himself to _claim_ her lips. _Devouring_ them and kissing them passionately.

Natasha kissed him back the same way he did and wraps her arms around his neck. She then felt a hand (not hers, definitely) sliding to her panties waistband, "Steve..", she gasped as he was slowly takes them off

"Your _whole_ body, Natasha", he kisses her neck and slowly gets to her breasts, kissing them and also taking away his shirt from her. Natasha was closing her eyes all this time and running her fingers on his hair. She smirks and then puts her hands on his shoulders to set him back. The redhead kept smirking as she saw his confusion stare, but she quickly got his waistband and _seductively_ pulls them down, his _hard_ and already _excited_ member popping out ready for action ;D

Steve lift his hips to help her with his boxers while Natasha was smiling down at him. The Captain kicked his underwear away as the Spy grabs _him_ and guides _him_ to her sensitive entrance, slowly sliding down to him and both moaning, as the _greatest_ feeling was running through their bodies, "Oh God..", he gasped as Natasha was biting her lip, "..A-ahhh", Steve groans and she was already _all_ settled down on him

"Yes, baby ", the redhead gasp as he starts moving his hips up and down

"You feel _so_ good, babe..", Rogers said, "..So tight..", he gritted between his teeth, "..So _perfect_ ", the Captain puts his hands on her hips to _hit_ the perfect spots. Natasha lifts her brows and opens her mouth on a big O while Steve was working on keeping their pace. He sets his eyes on her and he couldn't ask for a _view_ like this. Amazing and wonderful view. She was beautiful from this point of view. Lost in lust, biting her lip, and _staring_ down at him.

The Spy smiled and murmured softly, "I love you", she bends down and kisses him, but it was quickly because Steve slammed into her that made her moan loudly, "Right there, Steve", she knits her brows as burying her face on his neck. Rogers groaned louder and louder as he felt himself close, Natasha panting hard - cause she was already on the edge - while she let him get control. He kissed her shoulder and runs his hand through her back as the other one was around her hips, eyes tightly closed

"Uhh.. !", Natasha groans as her climax was running through her body, she fist her hands on the sheets and let her orgasm hit her hard.

On the other hand, Steve was still working on his release and it didn't took long for him (thanks for Natasha's release)

He slam his hips up to cum inside of her and made sure _all_ of his hot and lots of seed was on her. Steve, once he was done, the Captain let go of her to extend his arms on the mattress

"Amazing", he breathed out, "That's what you are..", Rogers kisses her hair and then says, ".. _Amazing_ ", the blonde still gasping for air

Natasha smiled on his skin and punches his shoulder, "Stop..you're mak..ing me b..lush", she said as trying to get some air.

After a few minutes, the couple regain their breath and decided to relax as they stayed still, Rogers tracing patterns on her back as Natasha was placing small kisses on his neck, but then, Natasha heard a loud growling from a stomach. _Steve_

"Are you hungry ?", she asked as she lift herself to see him. Steve smiled apologized

"A little", he said while blushing. The Spy rolled her eyes and smirks

"Steve, that growl didn't meant _a little_ ", she told

"Okay. I am hungry - starving to be precisely", he confessed. The redhead smiled widely and get herself out of bed

"What me to call the room service ?", she said while searching for her underwear

Steve smiled and sees her getting her bra from the floor, giving him a _nice_ view (she "innocently" bending down). He gasps but quickly regained his composure, so he says, "Did you know you're the best wife on the entire world ?", he turns to see her again, she's now putting her panties

"Yeah, I did..", she smiled devilishly at him, knowing what she did, "..What you wanna order ? - let me guess..the plate that has lots of food ?", she got his dress shirt from the edge of the bed and put it on, starting to button it

"You know me so well, Tasha", Steve said

 ***Phone rings***

They turned to see the night table, where their cellphones were resting

"Ugh - it's mine", Rogere growls at the noise, but still lifts himself to get the device, once he got it, he saw the ID number and growls louder, "Ugh..", he throws himself back to bed and put an arm around to cover his eyes as Natasha set her attention on him

"Who is it ?", she asked

"Tony", he told and Natasha smirks

"Answer. Maybe it's important", she said

"Or probably he just wants to tell me a dirty joke, laugh his ass out and then hang", Steve told, still with his arm around his eyes

The Spy chuckles and says, "Answer", he uncovered his eyes and sees her, she lifts a brow at him and then goes to the living room. He groaned and answers the call

"What, Tony ?", he said to the other line

" _What the hell, Rogers ?!"_ , Tony _screamed_ from his phone and making Steve wince because of the scream, _"You're supposed to be on plane right now ! Not still in Berlin !"_ , Ironman still yelling at his friend. Rogers was about to reply at him when he realized something, so he frowns and asks his billionaire fella

"How do you know I'm still in Berlin ?", the Soldier question him. There was a small babbling and hesitance

" _Don't change the subject, Steven !"_ , Tony said, _"Explain yourself ! And it better be a good one ! Why you and Natasha haven't left Berlin ?!"_ , he asked again

"Stark, It's not of your business", Steve lifts himself from the bed and starts looking for his boxers

" _Of course is my -"_ , Stark stop talking and then says, _"Wait a minute.."_ , he said

Rogers knitted his brows, "What ?", he ask as he found his underwear

" _If you and red haven't left is because.."_ , the playboy man making his own conclusions

"What are you trying to say, Tony ?", Steve annoyingly said, rolling his eyes, he set his phone between his shoulder and ear to put on his briefs

" _You guys are together again !"_ , Stark screamed like a fangirl as Steve screws his eyes again, he says,

"Tony -

" _It work ! It actually work !"_ , Ironman kept yelling

The Captain quickly straighten himself and grabs his phone, "Woah woah woah..", he said, "..What do you mean 'it work' ?", he narrows his eyes

" _Uhh..nothing"_ , Tony said as a soft curse was heard from his lips

"Stark", the blonde warns

" _Hello ? Steve ? The..re's sta..tic ! I can't.. hear you ! Bye !"_ , Anthony Stark ended the call

"Tony, wait !", the leader of the Avengers yelled but it was late because Tony already had hang out. Steve looks down at his phone, "What the hell was that ?", he cursed and puts the cellphone down to the mattress.

* * *

"What did Tony wanted ?", Natasha asked when she saw him entering the living room

"He wanted to know why you and I haven't left Berlin yet", Steve respond

"And ?", she continues as he sets himself next to her

"And. He also said something 'it work' ", Rogers said while grabbing her to set her on his lap

The redhead frowns, "What he was talking about ?", she cuddles with him

"I don't know..", he said, "..I'm confused too, believe me", Steve sees the TV show she was watching and then she says,

"Well..", Natasha turns to see him, "..When we get back we can figure it out. But right now I wanna _you_ to kiss me", she smiled at him

"Your wishes are orders for me", Steve smiled back and bends down to kiss her. Seconds later, while kissing, Steve parts from her, "Nat ?", he ask

"Hmm ?", the Spy hums as she kept kissing his jaw

"Let's start all over..", he said, making Natasha stop

She slowly turns to see him and narrow her brows, "What do you mean ?", she asks. The Soldier nodded and smiled as he says,

"Yeah, let's go back before it started, let's be strangers again..", Steve continues, ".. Salute me like when we first met - and I'll salute you back..", he rests his forehead on hers, "..When we're telling each other what we hate and _love_ about ourselves. Let's go back to that day when you first said ' _I love you_ 'and then we laughed because I was smiling like an idiot - but the laughs then died cus' of the kisses we began to give us..", Rogers pecks a kiss and keeps talking, "..Nat... let's start all over, let's start falling **for** each other - and to be honest, I think I'll _never_ have stop falling again and again in love with you", Steve cups her face and starts peck kisses on her cheeks

"You ass", she smiled brightly

He chuckled, "What ?", the Captain asked and turns to see her

"You're making me cry", she said and Steve indeed saw her eyes getting watery. He smirks but then says,

"Can I ask you something ?", he hugs her as she nods

"Of course, _Stevie_ ", Natasha hugged him back. God..how long since he heard that nickname coming from her ?

"Are you still mad at me ?", Rogers asked

Natasha knitted her eyebrows and backs herself to see him, "What ? No, babe", she _truly_ said

"Are you sure ?", he lift his brows

"Yes..", she nods firmly, "..I was never mad at you to be honest", she caressed his jaw with her fingertips

Steve frowns, "So..Then what were you ?", he said and stares at her. The Spy smiled sadly and says,

" _Hurt_ ", Natasha told and made Steve's heart wince a little and also curse himself for hurting her...

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

 **Happy fourth of July, guys ! Have a good and safe one ! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Since I didn't wrote a birthday chapter for Steve, I decided to do one ! :)**

 **Hope y'all enjoy and feel to comment ;)**

* * *

 **New York. 4:25 P.M.**

" _Hello, Mrs. Natasha and welcome back home, Captain Rogers_ ", JARVIS greeted the couple

"Ah. I'd miss that computerized voice - thanks J", Steve said as they walked into the elevator

" _You're welcome, Sir_ ", the A.I replied

"JARVIS, is The Avengers home ?", Natasha asked

" _Yes, ma'am. They are also waiting for you two since early in the morning_ ", JARVIS told

Natasha smirked, "Were they ?", she teased while she leans her back on Steve (he leaning on the wall)

" _Positive. Master Tony is anxious about your return - he also told me to alert him when you arrive_ ",

"Alright. Tell Tony we're here", Steve orders as he hugged his wife from behind, giving her light kisses on a side of her neck. The spy only closed her eyes and hums, she cracked her neck more, giving him all the access. While waiting for the elevator could arrive, the light kisses on the neck, turned into a _heated_ kiss, because Natasha turned herself around to kiss him. They kissed and kissed and kissed until JARVIS alert them to stop because the elevator soon would arrive to the floor where all the Avengers were (thank you, JARVIS). So eventually, they parted from their lips, smiling and grinning widely to each other (definitely they'll resume it later on).

When the elevator's doors opened, the rest of the Avengers were already in the entrance, waiting for them

"OH MY GOD ! You guys are back !", Tony screamed and then turns to see Steve, "Cap ! Welcome home !", Ironman opening his arms at him. The Soldier smiles coyly at all of them as Natasha smirks and walk towards the kitchen, leaving him to walk awkwardly into the floor

"Ah, friend Steven !..", Thor smiles ear to ear and goes to hug him,".. It's good to see back, my friend", the god said as he hugs him tightly

"Thanks, Thor", Steve hugged him back and then letting him go

"Hey, Steve..", Bruce smiled timidly as he walks to him, "..Thank God you're back home - from where you had never left", the Doctor smiled, but this time fondly and grabbing his shoulder, squeezing it while shaking his hand with the other one

"Thank you, Banner", the Captain smiled back

Stark sniffed loudly as he says, "All this 'prodigal son' thing is making me sentimental, guys", they all rolled his eyes and Tony fakes cleaning a tear from his eye, "But enough crying ! Let's celebrate !", the billionaire exclaimed as everyone (rarely) agreed with him. Steve did not

"Stark, we don't need to celebrate everything we do", Rogers told him

"Uh-huh we do ! We are The Avengers and we can do whatever we want !", Stark said and Steve says,

"Tony, there's no need to throw a party -

"Stark Antonio, I have an idea !..", Barton cuts him, "..Let's do one as an American theme ! - since we didn't celebrate Steve's birthday !", Hawkeye said and they all nodded their head and smiled

"Oh God no..", Steve sighs and shakes his head, "..Absolutely n -

" -Yes !', Tony added, "Yes, yes, yes ! Great idea, Barton !", he praised his friend

"We can also dress up for the occasion !", Clint yelled. The rest of them just smiled (Natasha busy getting some fruit to eat from the fridge. Thor excitedly hearing the conversation. And Bruce just nodding his head at them)

Steve rolled his eyes, "Do you you guys need to yell on every sentence ?", he told them

"YES !", the two pranksters yelled at him as they go to the elevator and began to plan the party, saying,

"So we need to..", thier conversation slowly faded as the doors closed. Rogers sighs and screws his eyes, and Banner tells him,

"They're just happy you're back home, Steve - and in this one I support them 100 percent and I'm so happy you're back too. This tower wasn't the same without you", he pats his shoulder and smiles to the Captain

"Thanks, pal", Steve thanked his friend

"See ya tonight - for the party", Banner said and Steve nodded. The scientist waves bye to the Avengers on the floor and goes to the staircase, that leads to his floor. So that leaves Steve, Natasha, and Thor in the floor

"I shall shower for your celebration year, my dear friend", Odinson smiled wider as he stood in front of him

"Ok. See later", Steve smiled back. Thor nodded, but he hugs again his friend, taking Steve by surprise, "Uff ! - Thor !", Rogers breathe out at Thor's strong grip

Thor smiled as he pats repeatedly Steve's back, "I'm _so_ happy you're back, friend Steven", the thunder of god said and released Rogers from the hug. Steve sighs and smiles

"Me too, Thor - I'd really missed ya' ", he pats his shoulder too. Thor nodded and goes to his floor. Once they were all gone, Natasha smiled to herself (she was eating slices of apples, watching the scene before her eyes)

"They were so sentimental with your return", she teased

"Nah..", Steve smiled and walks towards her, "..they're just being over dramatic - you know how Tony and Clint are", he shrugged his shoulders

"And what about Banner and Thor ?", the redhead lifts her brow

He sat down in front her from the island, "Hmm, they were playing along with them", the Captain said. Natasha chuckled incredulously

"Steve..", she warned, "..They _really_ missed you..", the Spy smiled and seductively takes a slice to her mouth as she says, "..Especially _your_ wife…"

* * *

Steve and Natasha went to their floor to rest because of the long flight, they decided to shower and chill around until the night (Steve's birthday party) as the party was supposed to start in 3 hours - it was 5 o'clock. The super couple were currently laying in the couch as the movie credits were rolling down. (They were seeing 'The Little Mermaid' since Steve starting to secretly love Disney movies).

"I'm gonna prepare cheese nachos - do you want some ?", he said and stands from the couch heading to their kitchen

"Uhh...yeah..", Natasha lays her back down and tells him, "..But can you put some beans on it ?", the Captain looks at her from his shoulder and says,

"Okay", he smiled while opening the fridge. The redhead nodded but then she sat herself to say to her husband,

"Oh ! And some jalapeños too ? With lots of cheese - oh ! with tomatoes and lettuce, onions..", she sees him opening the can of beans as he lift a brow at her

"Al..right ?", he slowly said as he smirked. Natasha smiled and put herself on her knees, arms resting on the head of the couch (that way she can see her husband preparing the snack). but _again_ shecontinues telling him,

"Also, can you bring me some ranch dressing and a cup of milk ?", the Captain frowned and knitted his brows as he stops opening the can. His wife put her finger on her chin as she thinks at what else she wants, "..And can you put strawberry jelly on the side, please ?", Natasha _finally_ finished her _strange_ request and sat herself again on the couch

On the other hand, Steve, (still confused), he narrowed his eyebrows even more, "You want, what ?", he said as seeing the back of her head like if she was crazy

" _I apologize for the interruption.._ ", JARVIS _interrupted_ the couple's conversation

"What happen, JARVIS ?", Steve asked and resumes with the can

" _Mister Stark had purchased an outfit for both of you and he -_

"Whoa whoa whoa..", the blonde Soldier stopped JARVIS as he tells the A.I., "..I know Stark's outfits reputation, and I'm _not_ a big fan of them", Cap shook his head and finished opening the beans while Natasha just smirked from her seat and browsing for another movie

" _I will have to insist, Sir.._ ", JARVIS told. Steve shook his head again and sighs, " _The rest of The Avengers had already accepted the outfits_ ", the British accent computerized voice said

Rogers shrugs his shoulders, "So what ?", he said and goes to get a pan for the cook the beans

" _They said, since it was your birthday party they'll wear it_ ", JARVIS informed

"Come on, babe..", Natasha said from the living room, "..Maybe they aren't that bad", she encouraged him while she was browsing through the channels

"Knowing Stark. I doubt it", Rogers smirks as he pours the refried beans on the now hot pan

"It's your party, Steve. Loose up a little - have fun", Natasha said. Steve rolled his eyes and sighed deeply while stirring the beans. The Captain bites his lip as he says to himself _'Damn it. The guys are doing this for me, I shouldn't be ungrateful at them'_ , Rogers sighs again

"Okay..", he tells defeated, "..Where are the outfits, JARVIS ?", Steve kept stirring the beans as they started to heat up

" _They're about to arrive to your floor, Captain_ ", JARVIS said

The Soldier nodded and hears the elevator arrives to their floor and sees from the corner of his eye that Natasha stood up to get to the elevator. Rogers stirs one last time the beans and turns off the flame. Natasha gets the _five_ bags on the ground and heads to the kitchen, where Steve was waiting for her. Once the Spy puts the bags on the island, she start getting out the clothes from the bag that said 'Natasha'

The redhead smiled as she looks at the red shorts as she keeps digging into the bag to get a pair of white converse.

Meanwhile Steve was digging in on the bag that said 'Capsicle', "Hell no..", he breathed out and also backs up a little, as Natasha turns to see why he said that, "..No no no - I'm not wearing _that_ ", Rogers told and shakes his head, crossing his arms and giving her the free to see his clothes

"Steve..", his wife smirks and sets her clothes down and gets out the clothes from his bag, revealing some jeans with his shield symbol on the bottom of one knee, "..It's not bad. Come on", she said and keeps searching for more clothes on his bags, "You should be grateful that he didn't send you an Uncle Sam outfit", Natasha smirks teasing him and keeps revealing more if his outfit.

* * *

 **7:50 P.M.**

"Okay. I want that banner hanging on the edge of the counter bar", Tony ordered a young man

"Right here, Mister Stark ?", the young guy asked while he sets the banner with patriotic theme

"Hmm...Yes", Tony nods and keeps scanning the main living room to see if everything was in place.

The billionaire and the rest of the Avengers had quickly planned the party for their Captain, Tony (already dressed up in a patriotic shirt with also some glasses and a scarf) he hired a party planner and his crew, he also help them to finish up quickly before Steve could arrive. Clint, was on the living room too, already dressed up too, he was busy calling the bakery from where he ordered a cake and see if they were heading to the Tower. Bruce, was also helping the crew party planner to blow up the balloons - he was also dress up for the occasion. And Thor, he was making sure that all the snacks, treats, and food were in their respective places (already in his outfit for the party too)

"Put that one over there - next to the window", Stark said to another person, who was asking him where to place a red-white-blue balloon column.

Tony nodded as he sees the place, satisfied with the decorations and everything in place, he yells, "Hurry up, people ! The party starts in 10 minutes and I don't wanna any of you for then ! - without any hard feelings towards you", Ironman smirks as everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Stark !", Clint yelled at him as he walks towards him and Tony turning his attention to his friend, "The _special_ surprise is all set", he said as an arrival from the elevator comes

Tony smiled brightly, "Great", he said as a redhead Spy stood behind him and says,

"It better not be one of your specialsurprises you always pull up, Stark. Or else you'll -

"It's not you're thinking about, believe me", Tony said as he knew that voice. He slowly turns to see the Avenger women

"You better", she warns and lifts her brow at him. She was already on her patriotic outfit, red shorts, white converse, an American flag bandana on her hair - that was styled in a messy high bun, wearing a strapless top with stars and stripes on it. She also had a gift box on her hands

"Where's Steve ?", Barton asked when noticing the Spy arriving to the party without the Captain

"I wanted to arrive first so I can leave my present on the present table - or else he'll know which one is mine", she explained

"The table is over there..", Tony pointed to a table where presents were already settled and also getting full. Natasha nodded and heads to the table, "..Ok, I think everything is settled to begin", Stark told and Clint nodded.

 **Meanwhile…**

The Captain was finishing putting his outfit and styling his hair while texting with Sam,

Steve Rogers: _You're coming, right ?_

The Soldier put his phone on the drawer next to the full-size mirror, and seconds later, he received a message. So he smiles and stops with his hair and hoes to see the text

Sam Wilson: _Heck I will ! I wouldn't miss my friend's birthday party ! :/_

Steve: _Haha. Okay :'D_

Sam: _Just finishing dressing up_

Steve: _Alright. See you here then_

Sam: _K, bro. See ya'll there_

Steve finished this conversation with his friend as he was ready to head up to the party

 **8:02 P.M.**

" _Captain Rogers is on his way up, Mister Stark_ ", JARVIS alerted. Tony nods as he turns to say to the 50 guests on the room (they were SHIELD's agents, close friends)

"Okay. We'll yell 'surprise' when he arrives", Tony told the people, who turned their attention to the host. The guests smiled and nodded at him while the Avengers - except for Clint - were finishing chatting with the guests

"Stark..", Clint - who was next to him - said, "..Cap already knows he's having a party - there's no need to yell surprise", Hawkeye lifts an eyebrow as he crossed his arms

Ironman rolls his eyes, "Shh ! Just do it ! It's his party !", he told and Clint screwed his eyes too while Stark say to his A.I., "JARVIS, turn off the lights", and all the lights from the living room shut down. The Avengers, friends, and guests waited patiently as the shut up and could hear the elevator ascending, and once they saw the elevator opened its doors and revealing the Captain - who was looking to his phone (probably texting Sam) they yell,

"SURPRISE !", and JARVIS quickly turned the lights on. Steve looked up and saw all the people cheering up and clapping at him, smiling brightly at him

"Wow, guys. I'd already knew about the party - but thanks though", the Soldier said

Clint smirked, "I told you", he whispered to Tony, who was still clapping at the front row

"Shut it", he told and walks forward as he turns to say to the guests, "Okay !..Since the birthday boy had arrived ! Let's start the party !", the genius yelled and lifts his arms while the crowd cheered louder and going to they were. Steve sighs as he adjusted his suspenders and also seeing some close friends attended to his party. Sam, Bobbi, Maria, Sharon, Agent Eastwood, Agent Coulson, and… _Fury_? Wow, that is a surprise. Steve smiled and then sees Thor walking towards him, a huge smile on his mouth

"Congratulations, my dear Captain !", the god of thunder booms and then hugs his friend

"Thanks, Thor", Steve hugged him back and pats his shoulder. Thor then let go of him and lets other people congratulate his Captain

"Cap ! Happy-late-congrats-birthday", Clint said as he gives him a brotherly hug

"Thanks, Barton", Steve chuckled between the hug because the way he was dressed. The Archer nodded and let him go too

"Happy birthday, Steve - even though it's a late congratulation", Bruce now saying at him and also giving him a hug

Rogers laughs, "It's alright, Bruce. Thank you", he said and nods to the Doctor, who was breaking the hug to let Tony, who was behind him _anxiously_ waiting for his turn to say happy birthday to his friend

"Stevie !", Tony yelled and opens his arms, "..Hey, man. Happy 1000th birthday !", he teased as Steve rolled his eyes, but still smiles at him

"Thanks, Stark", he told

"My dad would've _love_ to be here", the billionaire put his hand on Steve's shoulder and set himself next to the Captain, both seeing the well organized party, as Stark keeps saying, "He would've _kill_ to had seen you again - you made him _so_ proud", Tony turns his head to see him and smiles. Steve turns to see him and tells his friend

"He will be proud of you too, Tony", Rogers lifts his brows at him

Tony huffs and drops his hand from Steve, "Ha ! Yeah right", he sarcastically said and crossed his arms, shaking his head and seeing forward. Rogers was now who put his hand on Tony's shoulder, and says,

"I'm serious, Stark. He _would_ \- I bet he always was", the Captain stares at the black haired next to him

"My dad _never_ had time for his family - and you know what ?", Tony turns his eyes to his friend, "..I don't wanna be like him. I want _my_ family have everything", he genuinely said or even promised to himself. Steve grins at him as he drops his hand, saying to Stark,

"One day, Tony - when you get married you'll be -

"How's talking about me getting married ?", the Ironman lifts his brow as he turns his glance at the Captain and Steve turning to see him too, "I like being single, because that way I'm always here for myself", Tony joked while Rogers rolled his eyes as he chuckled

"Stark", Steve shook his head and crosses his arms too, he and Tony seeing forward again

"Whatever, I was talking about you guys - you're my _real_ family. _You guys_ are the family I'd never had, Steve..", Tony turns to see him as he keeps saying, "..Aaaand, we're not celebrating my dad's memories, we're here for you, Cap", he pats Rogers' shoulder. Steve nodded and turned his glance at him too

"Thanks for everything, Tony. It makes me feel _I have_ a _family_ ", he thank him and then leans closer to hug his sometimes-annoying-all ego friend

"Me too..", Stark hugged him back and pats repeatedly his friend shoulder. They eventually broke the hug and smiled to each other, as Tony says, ".. _My Avengers family_ ", he murmured

"Are you two done kissing each other ?", a sexy voice said and they both turned to see it. Natasha, who was walking towards them and a cupcake half eaten on her hand, "Cus' I can come back later if you want", she kept teasing the friends

Stark and Rogers rolled their eyes, "Ha ha, red", Tony said as Steve smirked at her. The genius turns to see the birthday boy and says, "Congrats, Steve", Ironman pats again his shoulder and Steve nodded at him, Tony leaving the couple alone. Natasha smirked at her husband as he rolled his eyes, knowing that a tease is coming

"He loves you", Natasha said and walks closer

"Nat..", he warns

"I mean it in a good way, Steve", she told and bites her cupcake, munching as she says, "He - in a way - didn't had a family", the Spy kept munching her treat

Steve sees Tony (that was already greeting a man), "Yeah", he smiled ruefully. Natasha saw his sadness and shook her head as she gets his hand with hers

"Enough getting melancholic - let's go and dance, my Soldier", she guides him into the main floor.

* * *

After dancing, chatting, laughing, drank, ate desserts, food and snacks, Tony decided it was time to open the birthday presents. So he began to look for the Captain, but no luck he was nowhere to be seen

"Where's Steve ?!", Tony yelled at Clint, who was also helping him to find their birthday guy

"Maybe Natasha already is giving his _gift_ ", Clint said and turns to see Stark

"Ew", Tony made a disgust face as Barton was chuckling

"Hi, guys !", Steve greeted from behind. Tony and Clint quickly turned around, knowing that voice belongs to the man they've been looking for. Steve in hand of his wife (where were they anyways ? Ok. It doesn't matter, they are here now)

"There you are !", Stark yells and grabs Steve's arm, "Time to open the presents, everyone !", he yelled again while he drags the Soldier to the present table. Tony waited for the guests to gather around as they all took out their phone to take pictures and record _Captain America's birthday party_. Steve sighs and sees Tony that gestures him to begin, so he does, he gets one gift of _fifty_ -or more - gifts on the table. He reads the tag to see from who was it

"Okay, this is from Clint", Steve loudly said

"You'll _love_ it, Cap !" Hawkeye yelled from the crowd, as he was hugging Bobbi from behind. The people laughed as the Captain was beginning to blush

Steve ducked his face and started to open the gift, once he did, Rogers saw the present and quickly knew what was it, "Barton", he gritted from his teeth and refusing to show his gift, even though the crowd was cheering him to show it. But they did not convinced the Captain, who quickly closed the box and getting another present - and a certain Archer _satisfied_ with his Captain reaction

"I told you you'd love it !", Clint yelled again, earning an elbow on his stomach from his girlfriend, and also a death glare from a redhead Spy.

As Steve kept opening random gifts, he obviously opened the ones from The Avengers

"And this is from..Bruce - thanks, Doc", Steve smiled at him and Bruce nodded at him. Banner who was next to Thor, next to Clint. Rogers unwrapped the present and smiles as he see the cover, "Ah ! Wow ! Thank you, Banner ! I like it !", he lifts the gift so the rest could see the gift. A set of artist sketching

"You're welcome, Steve - I know you already have a bunch of them, but in case you ran out ", Bruce timidly said from the back

"Thanks..", Steve smiled brightly at him and puts the gift aside to open another, "..Alright..", he said while grabbing a box now, "..This is from, Thor..", Rogers announced once he read the tag, "..Thanks, buddy", he thank his semi-god friend as Odinson lifted his glass at him and smiles too. Steve untied the bow and opened the box, seeing a _nice_ dark navy blue jacket, "Jeez, Thor. Thank you, this is awesome !", he happily said while gettingput the jacketand checking it out as the guests were admiring the piece of cloth too

"It's my pleasure, Captain !", Thor boomed loudly. Steve put the jacket back to the box and ketp opening bags, boxes, and also envelopes with gift cardsfrom different stores, he politely thank each one of them. And finally he landed on a _very_ special one, he reads the gift tag and smiled widely

"From, Nat", he said while still smiling. Steve sets his eyes to his wife, who was on his right (she was standing on the side-end of the table) and smiling proudly as Steve grinned like an idiot. He turns his glance back to her gift and began to open it closely, he took away the lid and smiled brighter, his eyes sparkling as he sees with admiration the gift, "No way !..", he yells and turms to see back and forth to Natasha and the gift, "..No way !", he ketp saying as she giggles loudly and the guests so curious and anxious to know what was about

They smiled and waiting for Steve to show it, "What is it ?!", Sam yelled between the people gossiping and murmurs

"Are you serious ?!", Steve asked thrilled, Natasha nodded her head as she giggles again

"A puppy !?", Bobbi guessed

"Keys from a new motorcycle !?", Maria yelled too. They were already getting _more_ anxious to know _what_ was the gift, but all they see was Steve looking at the box and exchanging glances with Natasha

"What the hell is it, Rogers ?! A sexy lingering for later on ?!", Tony teased

"A sex toy ?!", Barton joked as some of the guests chuckled

"Good one", Stark winks at his friend, who was grinning proudly (even at another elbow from Bobbi)

"A Dodgers jersey !", Steve finally announced and he takes out the jersey and begans to checking it, "And it aslo has my name on it ! - Aw, thanks, babe", he says and walks to her, and gives her a lovely kiss - camaras flashing the sweet moment between the most popular couple from SHIELD (or even of the _world_ )

"Everybody say 'Aww' !", Tony yelled

"Awwww !", the crowd said as Steve quickly broke the kiss and Natasha laughed at his already red face.

Resuming his gift opening, he opened a few of them, from Maria, Sharon, Bobbi, Sam, Agent Eastwood, Fury, and Agent Coulson, also thanking them gratefully for the great gifts. And it only was one more gift to go, amd Steve knew from who was from.

"Oh God..", Steve breathe out as he got a small box and reads the tag, "..This is from, the one and only, Anthony Stark", he said

Tony smug grin was huge when everyone turned to see him, "That is me, everyone !", he smiles proudly as some of them rolled them their eyes (The Avengers). Steve began to open the box meanwhile Natasha was walking towards Tony. She stoof nest to him and whispers at the billionaire,

"It better not be something _funny_ , Stark. Or else -

"- you're gonna choke and strangle me into my death ?", he said and lifts his eyebrows at her. The redhead smirked and then hears Steve saying,

"Really ?", all the guests saw the Captian attentively as Natasha saw his smile faded (oh, she was ready to strangle the man next to her). But she noticed that Steve had a type of gift card on his hand, "T-thank you so much, Stark...", Rogers said and turns to see him and give Ironman a warm smile. Everyone frowned at the 'simple' gift from Tony, because knowing Tony Stark, he liked being the center of attention, and this _simple_ and _puny_ gift card was weird that Stark gave only that at Steve as present (or else that in the gift card were tickets with everything paid to the Bahamas ot a million dollars), "Thanks", Steve said again as Natasha knitted her brows and _very_ curious to know what the card says

"Okay ! It's time for the fireworks display ! Everybody to the rooftop ! - there's a staircase over there and the elevator also !", Clint said to the people and they did as they were told, they began to head to the stairs and some of them going on the elevator. Steve walked towards Tony and says,

"A flight to DC this week ? Really ?", he smiled brighter as Natasha was still confused about this, "You know my schedule is busy this week right ?", Steve lifts his brows at him as the rest The Avengers were already heading to the rooftop

Stark smirks and shrugs his shoulders, "Of course I know..", he said and nods at the Captain, "..But I might convinced Fury to give you this week off", he gestures at their boss, who was walking to the staircase. Steve smiled down to the gift card as Tony kept saying, "I know how Peggy means to you, Cap. I wanted to give you a gift related to the 40's - and what a better thing that Peggy", Tony smiled

"Thanks, man", Rogers smiled back as Natasha smiled too (now knowing Steve's reaction)

"You're welcome, pal", Ironman pat his arm as he gestures the couple to go to the roof for the fireworks display.

When they rode the elevator (because Tony didn't what to sweat his clothes) they arrived to the rooftop and Tony stepped out quickly to tell the professionals guys of the fireworks to start once Steve was seated and ready, leaving the couple to search for a ace to sit down or stand, they saw that everyone were already sitting down on ground or standing up, ready for the display to show

"Cap !", Clint yelled from his beach seat - Bobbi on his lap with Thor and Bruce next to him, "Over here !", he waved his hand so the Soldier could see him, Steve spotted him and grabbed Natasha's hand to guide her through the people, "You're the birthday boy, so you're getting the first seat for the show", Barton said once the Captain and the Spy reached where they were, he smiled at them from his seat as he brings Bobbi down to his chest, hugging her. Steve sat down on the beach chair first so Natasha can sit on his lap (just like Bobbi and Clint. Actually, sitting exactly like them). When Tony saw Steve already seated, he ordered the Professionals to start the showdown, so he quickly ran towards a seat, that was reserved next to Banner.

Seconds later, the Fireworks began to light up the beautifully starry sky, patriotic colors displayed as the people started to cheer joyfully as amazed by the fireworks

"Whoa !", they all said on each firework. Natasha sighed as she feels Steve's heart beating excitedly. He was happy, he was happy of all of this, happy that he had her in his arms - and so was she. So the redhead turns her head to see her Captain and smiled brightly at the sight of his eyes glowing in admiration. Happy

"Happy birthday, babe", she said as Steve turns his eyes down at her, smiling brighter than ever. Giving her a slowly and sweet kiss while the fireworks were displaying in the sky

* * *

 **I upload some images on archive of our own .org of The Avengers outfits and their gifts they gave to our dear Captain (I DO NOT own ANY of the images, even though I really had fun editng them ;D**

 **Anyways ! Feel free to comment.**

 **Link for the images here:** **/works/6255424/chapters/16940575 (put archive of our own .org first, because fanfiction doesn't let me put all the link)**

 **Also ! Tell me who was your favorite dressed and favorite gift ! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

Steve, since he got the week off, (thanks Tony), the next morning after his birthday party, the Captain woke up early in the morning and packed all his clothes he will need.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go ?", Rogers stood between the elevator and his wife, who was in front of him, smirking at him

"I don't have my schedule cleared, babe", Natasha grabbed one of his two duffel bags from the floor and handle it to him as he says,

"But I'll talk with Fury and tell him -

"It's okay, Steve..", she smiled at him while he pouts and bends down to get the other bag, "..You go and I will see you in a week", the redhead told and adjusts the bag strap higher on his shoulder

"I want Peggy to see you", he sadly said

The Spy smirks again, "I know you do..", she walks closer to him, "..Tell her I said hi, that I really wanted to see her", Natasha caress his cheek

"You're really really sure ?", Steve asked while leaning to her touch

"I am", she nods and smiles. Rogers closes his eyes and sighs deeply and then says,

"Ok..", he opens his eyes and sees her rolling her eyes but then smiles

"Tell her that I'll go visit her soon", she told

"Alright", the Soldier nodded as he leaned over to kiss her, "See ya' in a week", he murmured on her lips

"I'll be waiting for you, Soldier..", she replied and smiled widely. Steve gives her a quick kiss and then goes to call the elevator. When it arrived, he entered it and waves bye and smiled at her

"..Be safe - I love you !", Natasha said as the elevator starts closing its doors

"Me too !", Steve responded at her.

Rogers exit the Tower to go to the JFK airport (where Tony's private jet was) and got into it. After an 2 hour flight, the Captain exit the 'Stark-Jet' and headed to the limousine Tony got him and take him wherever he wanted (thanks again, Tony). The limo driver politely greeted him and quickly help Steve with his two duffel bags, putting them on the trunk. The Super Soldier mentally took note to say a thank you to Stark for all _this_ , even though sometimes he is _a little_ annoying.

Anyways, Steve got on the limousine as the driver was finishing closing the trunk and quickly heading to the front. Once there, Steve told the driver to drive him to a _certain_ nursing home.

* * *

"Hey, Nat !", Clint yelled as he climbed the stairs and saw the redhead in the living room, Steve's blanket on her lap as she eats popcorn and watching 'The Conjuring 2'

"Hey", she replied, eyes not leaving the TV. Barton nodded but then frowned as he sat down next to her

"What the hell are you doing here ?", he asked

Natasha rolled her eyes and says, "Uhh, watching a movie ?", she shoves a popcorn into her mouth. Hawkeye rolled his eyes too and growls

"I know - I thought you're going with Rogers", he said and grabs a popcorn from her huge bowl

"Fury said I have a mission tomorrow", the Spy told as she kept shoving popcorn to her mouth

"But you could've told him you wanted go with Steve", Clint said and grabs a handful of popcorn, putting them on his mouth. Natasha nods and shrugs

"Yeah, I know. It's just wanted Steve to relax and have time with Peggy - since he haven't seen her in months", she kept her eyes fixed in the movie

Barton hums and then sees her, "Aww, how sweet of you", he teased and she rolled her eyes. Later as the movie kept rolling, and the two friends still eating and very into the _great_ movie story (and also eating lots of popcorn). Natasha sighs and turns to see her friend, who was attentively seeing the movie

"Barton ?", she asked and making Clint to drive his eyes at her

"Yes, Tasha ?", he said and raise a brow

"Thanks", the Spy blurted. Hawkeye knitted his brows and frowned furiously

"Why ? What for exactly ?", he grabs the TV control and pauses the movie. Natasha smiled and says,

"For setting up me and Steve on a mission - making us get back together", she gets a popcorn and starts munching it

Clint widely opens his eyes as he totally froze, "I don't know what you're talking about", he nervously said while awkwardly grabs a popcorn from the bowl

"Of course you do..", the redhead smirked and keeps saying, "..You and the rest planned all that. I am right ?", she questioned her best friend. The Archer frowns and shakes his head, as he says,

"Pff ! Seriously, I don't know what you are -

The elevator arriving sound saved the prankster, so the two spies turned their heads to the entrance and saw a billionaire walking in, "Hi, birdbrain", he referred to Clint, who rolled his eyes and grabbed the control to resume the movie and to eat more popcorn. Tony smirks but then frowns as he sees Natasha there while he climbs the stairs, so he says, "Red ? What are you doing here ? Weren't you supposed to -

"Did you and the rest planned up a _reconciliation-mission_ between me and Steve ? So that we can be back together ?", Natasha interrogated the genius. Ironman froze and stops climbing up while Clint gulps nervously (because they both _perfectly_ knowthat Natasha _hates_ being set up)

"Whaaaaaat ?", Stark tilted his head as he frowns, making a funny confused face. Natasha groaned as she rolled her eyes

"Did you did it or not, Antonio", she said and stares at him, but Tony remain shut (scared). Natasha lift her eyebrow and says, "I'm waiting -

"OK IT WAS ME ! BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME !", Stark _screams_ while defending himself, "It was me but the rest got involved too - so kill them too !", he pointed at Clint, who hold his hands up in defense and shaking his head. Tony quickly finished climbing the stairs and stands near the _dangerous_ Spy, that was lifting all this time her brow at him with a emotionless face, so the billionaire continues saying, "And as a matter of fact it was not my _whole_ idea - usually I always get credit for them - but the rest helped me since you and Cap were -

"Thank you", Natasha said and the the two Avengers widen their eyes, not believing what she just said

Tony cleared his throat and says, "Excuse me what you said ?", he lifts his brows while Clint was in shock. Natasha smirks and puts a popcorn in her mouth

"I said, thank you, Stark", she said as she munched the snack. Clint and Tonh saw each other

"Why ?", Ironman asked as he goes to take a seat on her other side. The redhead smiled and turns to see him

"If it weren't for the set up, my marriage probably would've be over by now", she told him and keeps putting popcorn to her mouth and then turns her head to the paused movie. Tony and Clint smiled at her, Stark leaning back to the couch as he says,

"Well, like I said, I usually _love_ to get all the credit..", he told, "..But on this one, _all of us_ planned it", he sees his friends, who were smirking to themselves and Clint resuming the movie

* * *

"Margaret Carter", Steve said to the nurse on the reception. The lady nodded and pointed to a hallway that lead to the room

"Room 123. End of the hallway, to the right", she instruction him

"Thank you, ma'am", he smiled at her and goes to the room. The blonde Soldier was 'on stealth mode', wearing his famous baseball cap and sunglasses. As he kept walking down the long hall, he saw the old people on their beds or some of them on their wheelchairs as they needed the help of the nurses to drive them around.

"Steve", the ex-SHIELD smiled brightly as she reaches out for his hand

"Peggy", he smiled back at her while going to sit on the chair next to her bed. Peggy got tightly his hand as he got it with his both hands. She starts pouting and a tear rolls down her cheek and Steve shook his head, "Hey hey, don't", he bends over to clean her tear

"I've haven't seen you in a long time - why you didn't come to visit me ?", Peggy gets his hand from her cheek and leans to his hand

"I'm sorry, Peg..", the Captain apologized, "..Some _stuff_ were happening. I'm sorry", he slowly leans back to the chair

Peggy smiled and chuckled, "It's ok, it's not your obligation to", she said. Steve grins and says,

"How have you've been ?", he moves himself and the chair closer to Peggy's bed

"Uh, a little bit much better than before - but my memory is getting worst, I'm forgetting things in seconds", she sadly smiled and sighs, Steve shakes his head and gets her hand on his

"Nah, you're getting better - you'll _get_ better", he stated but then Peggy narrowed her eyes as she knitted her brows too, she asks,

"Where's Natasha ? Is she in restroom ? She _did_ came with you, right ?", she lifts her eyebrows

Rogers smirks and shook his head, "No - a mission..", he said, "..But she said hi and that she'll visit you soon - she really wanted to come, Peggy", the Soldier smiled at her

"She better..", the old woman warned as she and Steve chuckled, and then she says, "I'm so happy that you married her - you guys are so perfect for each other, she complements you in a unique way and you to her", Peggy admirably told while the Captain just smiled

"I'm so lucky I have her in my life, Peg. There's so many reasons why", he said and sighs as he smiles to himself. The leader of The Avengers decided to tell Peggy everything about what happened between he and Natasha, on why he was too depressed while that time and that's why he didn't want to come and visit Peggy back in DC. He was just so unhappy to travel and to even get out of his apartment, that time when his wife and him were separate.

As Steve continues telling everything, he kept telling and telling all the story while Peggy just sighed, gasped, angrily (at Steve for being a dumbass) and also she felt bad for him because everything he wanted was crumbling down, but thank God that _everything_ was fix up, "...So that's how we got back together", Steve finished his telling

"Wow, that's a _long_ story", Peggy teased as she laughed at Steve's eye rolling, "Oh, and also you're an idiot - why you didn't talk with her since the first day, instead of creating all this madness", she asked him. He sighed and shrugged his shoulder and says,

"Because I'm an idiot", he smiles at her, but then it slowly faded as he noticed Peggy was changing her expression from a tease-happy, to a surprise-sad one. Steve quickly stands up to check her as he started to panic, "Peggy ?", he says while putting his hands on her shoulders

"Steve ?", she answered as she caress his cheek, "You came to visit me ? I haven't seen you a long time ago", the old Agent Carter let a tear fall from her eye

Steve sighs and calmed down, knowing that the Alzheimer took effect, so he smiles fondly at her while sitting back to the chair, "I'm sorry, Peg - I was a little busy", he said and pats her hand

"It's alright", Peggy smiled as she and Steve began to talk and talk over and over (Steve sometimes repeating his stories because her Alzheimer hit her couple times) but he was patient and gently told her stories after story after story, until the visit time reached its limit. So he promised her to back tomorrow and said his goodnight to her and exit her room.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys ! Sorry for the late update ! It's beacuse this past two weeks I had been working in two jobs and I really didn't had the chance to finish a chapter ! (Sorry) but now that I have one job only (thank God !) I now will have the chance to keep updating weekly !. Thank you for reading and leaving reviews, keep doing that ! ;)**

 **Feel free to comment :)**

* * *

 **6 days later…**

"...I promise I'll visit you soon", Steve promised his old friend, who smiled brightly at him

"Alright - but the next time, bring Natasha with you", Peggy told

He smiled back and nods, "Ok. I will", the Captain said while he stands from the chair and kisses her forehead, closing his eyes as he cups her face. Peggy smirked at him when he stepped back and started waving goodbye to her. She waved him back as Steve smiled one _last_ time and closes the door behind him.

Rogers went to his hotel and gathered all his belongings and go to the airport. Once he finished, he headed to the limousine and ordered the driver to get him to the airport.

 **3 hours later…**

The Super Soldier arrived safely to NY, he directly went to the Tower, and when he entered it, a computer greeted him,

" _Hello, Captain Rogers_ "

Steve smiled as he walks down the lobby to the elevator, "Hey, J", he replied as he reached the elevator

" _Hope you'd had a wonderful trip_ ", JARVIS told and opens the elevator doors for the Captain

"Of course I did, JARVIS", Steve enters the elevator and pressed the button for the main living room

" _Glad to hear that, Sir_ ", the A.I. said while the elevator began to ascend

"J, how's in the Tower ?", Rogers asked as he leaned over the wall, arms crossed legs too and putting down his duffel bag next him

" _Only Doctor Banner and Mr. Barton_ ", JARVIS informed

The blonde man frowned as he asks, "My wife and the rest ?"

" _They're on missions, Captain_ ", JARVIS quickly replies. Steve nods his head

"Oh yeah. I forgot Natasha told me so", he said. Natasha was indeed on a mission with Tony in New Jersey, she was supposed to be here at Steve's arriving, but Fury called her for a week mission. While waiting for the elevator could arrive to its destination, Steve was seeing through his cell phone when JARVIS said,

" _Mr. Rogers. You have a package on your floor that arrived a day ago_ ", the Captain stop looking his phone and put it on his pocket

"From who ?", he wondered

" _Mr. Sam Wilson_ ", the A.I. told the Soldier, who nodded as the elevator arrived to the living room

"Ok. Thanks JARVIS", he said and exit the elevator. He walked into the floor and was greeted by an Archer, that was sitting in the couch watching TV

"Hey, Cap !", Barton excited to see his friend

"Hi, Clint", Steve smiled at him while he walked up to the stairs

"How was your week ?", Hawkeye asked as he lowers the volume down

"Great..", Rogers said and takes a seat next to his fellow Avenger, "..I saw Peggy, I relaxed, went touring a little...", he smiled and leans back further to the comfy couch

Clint grins widely, "That's cool", he said as alert from his phone was heard. They both turned to see Clint's phone from the coffee table in front of them. The Archer sat straight and gets the phone to read the text and after a few seconds, he said to Steve, "Alright..", Barton stood up and looks to his friend, ".. I'm going to Bobby's. See ya later", he said and pats Steve's arm to quickly head to the elevator

Steve smiled at his friend's rush - that almost cost him falling from the stairs - and turn his attention to the TV show, something called 'Impractical Jokers' ( _now_ Steve knows from where Tony and Clint's pranks came from)

After the episode was over (actually having fun watching the TV show to be honest) he turned off the ultra HD TV and goes to his floor to check the package JARVIS told him about. When he got on his floor, he saw the small box - like a size of box shoe - lying on the the kitchen island, so he walked towards it and sat on the stools. He got the box in his hands and opened it, revealing photos, small items, and an USB. But mostly _photos_. Photos of an old, _old_ friend from the past,

"Oh my..", he whispered when he saw _Bucky_ on all the photos. Steve quickly got them on his hands and started looking through all of them, seeing his best friend on each of them, sometimes with a cap on, sometimes with a pair of glasses and a hoodie, or sometimes with both. Bucky also in some photos he wore _normal_ clothes (jeans and t-shirt), looking... _normal_. Steve's heart felt like it was gonna jump out of his chest because he was so excited to see his friend - even if it was only on photos. Once he was done with the photos, he grabbed the USB and says, "..JARVIS. Can you text Sam and tell him to meet me at our favorite restaurant ?", Rogers ordered while he stands up from the stool and quickly puts everything on the box

" _Yes, Sir_ ", JARVIS said, sending the text to Sam. When Steve, quickly changing his clothes into a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and a red sweater - combining his hair also, he rapidly went to the garage and drove his motorcycle to his and Sam's favorite restaurant (that was like two blocks away from Central Park). Once there, he parked the motorcycle in the parking lot, killing the engine. He grabbed the box - that was all the time secured on the seat compartment - and holding it like his _life_ was hanging on it.

Steve walked into the restaurant and he was quickly greeted by the host, who already knew who he was (Captain America). The host and the employees didn't told - and still don't tell - the paparazzi or the news that Captain America and the Falcon regularly came to eat here, that's why Steve and Sam liked eating here and trusted the host and his crew (also because the host always gave them an area where the heroes were on private and non-seen from the other customers).

Minutes later, San arrived at the restaurant and to their assigned area, and as soon Steve saw him entering, he said at his friend,

"What the hell is this ?", Rogers gestures to the box in front of him. Sam smiled while he walked towards the table

"I discovered it two days ago - I wanted you to check it out", he explained to Steve, who sighed and smirked

"He _might_ be Bucky again", he said as Wilson sat down

The Falcon tilted his head, " _Might_ ", he emphasized while getting comfortable on his chair, "His memories probably are slowly recovering - there's a chance, Cap", Sam smiled brightly at his friend that was smiling the same way but looking at down to the box

"You don't know how this makes me happy, Sam", Steve murmurs under his breath while Sam was happily seeing his friend's _overjoyed_ face. After they had eaten and chat about Steve's trip from DC, the two friends said their goodbyes and headed to separate ways, Sam to his house and Steve to the Tower, but the Captain decided to go to Central Park and take a little walk first. He left the box secured on the compartment under the seat. Steve puts the hoodie from his sweater and hands on the pockets of it, keeping his head down so the people couldn't see him.

Few minutes later, he saw an old lady sitting on a bench with a cardboard sign (also with a carton box next to her). Steve, curious about what the sign said, he walked towards the lady and sees that the said "Free puppies".

The Captain smiled as he read the sign…

"Would you like one ?", the lady brought Steve's attention. He looked up at her

"Uhh.."

"There's one left", she said while grabbing the puppy from the box and showing him a Siberian Husky pup, "My dog had 7 puppies - I can't keep them. My new landlord only admit one pet per apartment", the old woman hold the puppy on her chest and starts petting him

"I can't. I'm sorry", Steve said and began to walk away, but the lady quickly says,

"He needs a home..", she protest, "..I thought people would've take them quickly, but I guess everyone has a landlord like mine", she smiled at him

Rogers sighs as he stares at the pup, and it's indeed cute. The Captain's heart melted when the puppy whimpered, "Okay", Steve blurts and the lady smiled brighter, she nodded and handles him the dog. The Soldier gets the puppy and immediately falls from him, "Does he has a name ?", he asked the lady while scratching the puppy's chin

"No..", the old lady smirks at the man and dog in front of her, "..He's barely 3 weeks old", she informed and begins to gather her purse and the now empty box

"Thank you", Steve said as he is still staring down at the puppy and petting him

"Thank _you_ , son", the lady stands up from the bench...

* * *

 **A week later…**

Natasha and Tony were in the middle of a mission. They had to extract information from a computer located in a lab warehouse - but it was one of a _HYDRA's_ many labs, that's why Fury called two Avengers for this mission, one with _excellent_ extraction-hack skills (Natasha) and one _genius_ on technical hacker (Tony). The Black Widow is currently seeking into the building while Ironman is - through an earpiece - guiding her where to go and when a enemy is approaching.

"I hate when Fury calls me for a last minute mission", Natasha said to Tony as she held up her gun while scanning an now clear room, "I would've be with Steve right now", she complained and lowered her gun to adjust her comm

" _Come on, red.._ ", Tony, who was on a van with another two Agents not far from there but yet not too close to not be detected. " _..You're on a mission with me, what can turn wrong ?_ ", he teased from her earpiece

Natasha rolled her eyes, " _Everything_..", she stated, "..And as a matter of fact. I'm the the one who's doing all the hard work, you're just here for technical support", she said

" _Ouch, Nat. That hurt_ ", Stark touched his heart while he was seeing to his screen for enemies, but luckily Natasha already had knocked down or _killed_ many of them on her way to the computer (the target). When Natasha turned the corner from a hallway and saw a T path, Tony - only managed to see the hallways (where the cameras were) he quickly saw through the security cameras the enemies (already knowing she was there also) they held their guns and walking with caution, " _You have two coming from your left.._ ", Stark warned and Natasha quickly held up her pistol and aim to corner of the hallway. And indeed, the two men barely turned around the corner when Natasha was already shooting on their chest, ".. _On your right_ ", Tony again warning her, so she quickly walked to the right of the hall and wait for the enemy, who showed up seconds later and the Spy - not even doubt it - shot to his heart.

"Am I close ?", the redhead asked as she started to reload her gun

" _To your left a_ _few meters from your current location_ _\- 14..to be precisely_ ", Tony told. The female Avenger nods and goes to left, seeing one single door down the hall, so she holds up her gun again and sighs, slowly walking towards the door, eyes not leaving the door. Once she reached the end of the hallway (at the door) Natasha sighed softly and with one hand she hold the gun and with the other one, turning the knob to open the door. She let go of the knob and back up to kick open the door (in case there are enemies waiting inside for her).

Natasha kicked the door and quickly enter it, and rapidly scanned the room, not seeing any of HYDRA's agents in there (weird). So she lowers her gun and puts it on the holster, taking out the USB from the pocket, she inserts it on the _only_ computer there (the room was full of security cameras screens and only one computer was there. Again, weird) and she quickly begins to type on the keyboard. The redhead, after three minutes later, finished with the extraction of the files and when Natasha was about to remove the USB from the port, she _suddenly_ felt dizzy and nauseous

"Shit…", she said as she hold onto the computer desk

" _What ?_ ", the billionaire replied

The Spy put her hand to her mouth, feeling the _urgency_ to throw up, "Stark..", she mumbled from her covered mouth

"Natasha ?", Tony could hear her _strange_ voice

"..I don't feel well", Natasha put her elbows down to the desk for support while she could feel herself more and more lightheaded, beginning to sweat from her forehead

" _What do you mean, you don't feel well ? What's happening ?_ ", Stark asked as he stood up from his seat. The redhead shook her head and grabs the USB and holds it tight (she has a mission and she has to finish it). So she stands straight - even though the feeling of throwing up and her world spinning, she whispers,

"Come..", she starts walking, but failed, because she was already fainting and landing on floor, and the only thing she could see was black from then.

 **Meanwhile on the van...**

"Nat ?", Tony said through the mic, "Tasha ?..", he kept saying as he heard no answer from her, "..Red, can you hear me ?!", Stark yelled when he still didn't had response, so he started to worry and _panic_. He pressed his earpiece further to his ear to hear a whisper or at least a groan or any sound, but no luck, the only thing he could hear was silence, "Shit !", he yells and frustratingly throws the comm to the computer he was monitoring. He quickly grabs his iron-suitcase and then tells at the Agent next to him "Agent..", he pressed the button to activate the suit and says while the Ironman suit was quickly assembling to his body, "..Take over this - I'll go to the mission location", he told and the Agent (they were starstruck by him and the awesomeness of his suit)

Tony - now full armored - nodded at them and quickly opened the van's back doors and flew to the warehouse. When he saw from above the building, he quickly ordered his A.I. personal assistant,

"JARVIS ! Scan the building and tell me where is Natasha ! - if she's still where I lost contact", Tony made the suit go full speed (more than its now)

" _Right away, Sir.._ ", JARVIS responded. Stark landed on the entrance and fire with his hand repulsor, making the wooden door fly meters from there. He flies slowly and scans each room as he passes by

"Natasha ?!", he yells and then sees a staircase that leads to the second story

" _She's still on the same place, Mister Stark_ ", JARVIS said once he finished scanning the building-warehouse, and Ironman doesn't waste time, he blast off on full speed to the room JARVIS showed him on his Ironman screen helmet. Tony arrived in seconds to the room and saw Natasha laid unconsciously in the floor, so he ran towards her

"Nat !", Stark kneeled next to her, uncovering his face, "JARVIS ! Check her !", he worryingly and scared told JARVIS, "Damn it, wake up, Natasha !", he yelled, hoping that with his yells she'll wake up

" _She suffered a swoon_ ", the A.I. informed. Tony frowned at Natasha and starts picking her up as he says,

"What the hell ? A swoon ? - it doesn't matter, let's get out of here", the genius flew away directly towards SHIELD's headquarters (Natasha still unconscious in his arms. Damn she seems _pale_ ). Tony every second glanced down at her to see if she'd woken up or something, but no luck. Soon they arrived and everyone saw in the sky Ironman with someone in his arms, so they immediately knew it was an emergency. They even opened the doors for him so he can fly directly to the medical ward

"I need a doctor _NOW_! Where's the medic room !", he yelled through his helmet while flying low and turning around to see if somebody tell him the way. But _everybody_ was shocked with the person who _needed_ the medical attention, the Black Widow. Tony rolled his eyes and yelled again,

"¡ I need to know where -

"Over here !", a man said while he waved his hand to the Avenger. Tony quickly turned his head to the voice and flew towards him, following the man - that was already running to the infirmary. Once they arrived, a doctor was already there (damn, gossipy people) he saw it was Ironman and the Black Widow, so he quickly asks,

"What happened ?", the doctor pointed Tony to lay down Natasha on the bed

Stark laid her down gently and backed up from the bed to let the doctor quickly check her vitals while the nurse was putting alcohol on a cotton. Stark put his helmet up and his face was _clearly_ worried (scared), "I don't know ! We were on the middle of a mission and she _faint_ from nothing !", Tony yelled as he started to panic, breathing hard and fast. The doctor nodded and calmly tells him,

"Okay I need you to calm down and step outside so I can -

"Ugg…", a groan was heard from the medical bed. Everyone in the room - Tony, the doctor, and the nurse - turned to see the Spy trying to focus her vision

"Jesus, Nat !..", Tony yelled while he made his way to stand next to her bed, "..You'd scared me !", as he order the Ironman suit to get to its previous form (a suitcase)

"What happened ? Where are we ?", Natasha asked as she sat down

"You fainted !", the billionaire kept with the yells, "From the nowhere !", he said

Natasha rolled her eyes and ignored him completely, "Where's the USB drive ?", she asked again. Tony knitted his eyebrows and then gives her his best poker face

"Are you serious ?", he told and the redhead screwed her eyes _again_

"Where is it, Stark ?", she lift her brow at him

"Here", Tony said and shows her the USB in his hand

She smiled at the device and sighs, "Ok..", Natasha nodded her head and then sat in

on the edge, ready to go (*ahem* Natasha, you just _fainted_ )

"Whoa whoa..", the doctor said as he stands in front of her (moving Tony out of the way), "..Stay there, Agent - I need to examine you first", the ordered while he unhooked the stethoscope from his neck

"I'm fine, doctor. I don't need to be examined", the Spy stood from the bed but quickly was stopped by the doctor's gently hands on her shoulders to set her down

"Ma'am, you just faint for no reason. That is not normal", he said. Natasha glanced at the doctor and on the background was Tony nodding his head, arms crossed

The redhead rolled her eyes, "I didn't ate breakfast either lunch", she _explained_ her swooning. (Come on, Natasha. You've had last longer without eating and you don't swoon) The doctor tilted his head and says,

"Well _maybe_ that's the reason - but still, let me examine you just to be sure", he puts his stethoscope in his ears, but now he was the one who's stopped by a redhead Spy

"I said I'm fine, doctor. There's no need to", she _warned_ the doctor. The man and his nurse gulped nervously as Stark was rolling his eyes

"She's stubborn..", Tony told the SHIELD medics, "..You won't convince her unless you drug her", he stares at his friend and lift a brow at her

"Shut it, Antonio..", she send him a death glare that shut him instantly, "..Let's go give the device to Fury and go home", she stands from the bed as she grabs Tony's forearm and guides him to the exit

"Thank you, doc", Tony said to him and then winks at the nurse, who giggled and waves bye at him

"You're welcome ?", the doctor confusingly replied

* * *

"Not a single word to Steve, Stark..", Natasha warned him as they walked down the hall that lead to Fury's office (the two Avengers already in NYC), "..Did you heard me ?", she said. Luckily for her, she and Tony were the only ones on that hallway

"Why not ?", he frowned and knits his brows

"Because !", she annoyingly respond and brings a finger at him, warning him again, "If you say any word, I'll kill you so slowly that you'll never -

"Hi guys !", someone interrupted Natasha

"Maria !", Tony relief-happy-to-see-her said

"What is going on ?", the right hand of Nick asked once she sensed the tension between the two Avengers

"Uhh, nothing !", Tony smiled, "..Just a quick chit-chat with Natasha", he hugged the Spy's shoulders - Natasha quickly pushing his arm away.

"Fury is waiting for you guys", Hill gestures with her head Fury's office

They both nodded at her as she smiled at them, resuming her work. Once Natasha saw Maria was far from there, she grabbed Tony's shirt into a fist and warns, "Not. A. Single. Word. To. Anybody", Natasha let go of his shirt and walks away, leaving a almost-to-shit Stark behind.

 **Meanwhile at The Avengers Tower….**

"...and then the two teens almost discovered me ! I was panicking !", Steve told Clint about his funny experience back in DC. Barton rolled his eyes and groaned at his friend

"Cap, I've already told you to wear a fake beard so that way nobody can recognize you", the Archer said as they were playing pool. Steve rolls his eyes at him and ignored his commentary, preparing his himself to hit the ball, but he was interrupted by a message alert from his phone. He stops and straighten himself to get out his phone from his pocket. Rogers sees the notification on the lock screen and unlocks the phone to read the whole message from _Nat_.

Natasha Rogers: _Just saw your message, babe. Yes, I'm already in New York - handling Fury our report ;)_

The Captain smiled at the text while Clint (the whole time watching his friend) smirks and leans towards the pool table, "Oooh ! From that smiley face I might think it's Nat !", he teased. Steve looked up to his Avenger friend and rolled his eyes while grinning brightly. The Soldier excused himself and goes to the elevator (Clint telling him that they'll have a rematch)

Steve Rogers: _Okay. Want me to pick you up ?_ , he replied to his wife when he got into the elevator

N: _Please ?_

S: _With pleasure, my queen :) I'll be there as soon as possible._

Steve smiled at himself while he put his phone back to his pocket, sighing and leaning back to the wall. God, thank to the heaven and earth that he and Natasha are back together, after all those months of loneliness and sadness.

 **Minutes later in SHIELD's headquarter parking lot…**

The Captain was leaning on his motorcycle seat while he was sending Clint a photo of ' _Dodger'_ (that's how he decided to call his puppy), waiting for Natasha, when he heard light steps coming towards him, knowing from whom those steps were. He smiled to himself as he puts away his cell phone and looks up to say, "Hey", Steve smiled when he saw his wife approaching with a duffel bag on her shoulder

"Hey you", Natasha greeted as she lets her bag in the floor to hug her husband. Steve hugs her back, kissing her cheek to her neck, "Hmm..", Natasha hums happily while Steve is starting to kiss her neck, "..I'd miss you", she said and opens her neck for him

"How was the mission ?", Steve mumbled between his kisses as he moves her closer to him. Natasha bite her lip while closing her eyes, savoring the touch of his lips on her skin

"Ugh. Boring", she moaned, smiling at herself

Steve abruptly stops, making her whimper, "That's so ?", he sees her

"Yeah, without you giving me _orders_ is so boring", Natasha said as she rubs her womanhood to his _manhoo_ d. Steve instinctively moaned, making his wife smirk at his reaction. The Captain quickly coughed as he tries to regain control of himself, standing straight (but not breaking the embrace)

"Are y-you hungry ? Let's go to eat - what k-kind you want ?", he nervously said while he tried to hide his blushing face from her. The Spy grinned proudly.

"Hmm..", Natasha put her finger on her chin, "..I want Italian food", she told

"Okay", Rogers nodded and bends down to get her bag

"Oh no wait. I want Chinese food instead", the redhead waited next to the motorcycle, for Steve take a seat

The blonde man frowned as he smiled, "Alright", he shook his head and handles the duffel bag at her

"You know what ? I changed my mind. I want some tacos with a _lot_ of beef and hot sauce", she was _finally_ got able to decide what to eat

"Nat. You want Mexican food ?", Steve asked confused while he gets on the motorcycle, followed by Natasha sitting behind him

"Yeah, I don't know why", the Spy set her bag on her thighs, then hugging her husband from behind (not before Steve _forcibly_ putting her his motorcycle helmet)

* * *

Steve and Natasha stopped by a Mexican restaurant that they found in the Internet. They even read the reviews and ratings about the food and they were quite good (but again, not before they were on undercover mode) they put some sunglasses and some caps Natasha had in her bag. Once they finished putting the accessories (on an alley) they arrived to the restaurant and quickly were greeted by the host. Steve smiled at her and ordered a table for two. The female host smiled brightly at the pair and lead them to a table. Once seated, a young waiter came by and offered them the card menu and what kind of drinks they would like

"I would take a coke, please", Steve said to the teen waiter, who nodded and wrote the drink on his notepad

"I want a Sprite..", Natasha told and the waiter nods, writing the her drink down, "..I changed my mind - A coke also..", she smiled at the young man. The waiter nodded again and erased her previous request, "..You know what. A limonade will be fine. Thank you", the redhead finally finished while Steve and the waiter looked at her to see if she was done.

Later on, the super couple were already eating their food...

"These are _sooo_ good", Natasha said while munching her food - Steve just smiled at her as he quietly ate his, "Sir !", the Spy waved her hand to their waiter, who quickly walked towards them

"Yes, Ma'am ?", he said

"Can you bring me another order of enchiladas ?", she said and took a sip of her limonade

"Like the first ones ?", the waiter asked

The redhead smiled at him, "Please", she leaned back so the waiter could retire the now empty plate. Natasha then looks at her husband (that was looking at her very strangely). She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "What ? I'm hungry", she excused herself. Steve smiled at himself and says,

"You just ate five tacos, three enchiladas, rice and beans with a large coke - Nat, you've _never_ had eaten that much", he continues, "..Do they didn't feed you well ?"

"I just missed eating with my husband", Natasha said and Steve smirked.

Minutes later, after Natasha was _satisfied_ and full, they were heading to the motorcycle when the Spy says,

"Can we go to Coney Island ?", Steve stops abruptly and frowns

"What ? Why ?", he asked, Natasha shrugging.

"I don't know, I had the feeling to go", she said. The Captain chuckled and shakes his head while starting to get on the motorcycle. Natasha gets in too and then says in his ear, "Please, _baby_?", she whispered seductively

"Uhh, I think so", Steve gripped onto the handlebars as his wife smirks because of her successful convincing.

 **Minutes later in Coney Island…**

"Which game you want first ?", Steve asked once they entered the park

"Let's try the carousel", Natasha said as she grabs his hand to guide him to the game

Steve frowned, "Carousel ? I thought you'd liked the extreme ones", he told and Natasha nodded

"I do - and we'll go to those too, but I want the carousel first", she smiled at him while he chuckles

"Is there any reason you wanna ride that one first ?", Rogers asked. Natasha shrugged as she looks forward

"When I was a little girl - back in Russia. I always wanted to ride one", she explained. Steve's heart broke at little to hear that, so he smiled sadly and then takes the lead

"Alright, come on", he said and walks faster towards the carousel. Once there, Steve paid for the game and ride on two horses next to each other, and seconds later the machine ride began to spin slowly. Time passes and the carousel was still spinning, and also Steve noticing Natasha's big smile and eyes with a _bright_ that Steve had never seen before, "Having fun ?", he asked once he woke from his hypnotism

"Yeah, my childhood dream had been completed. Thanks", Natasha replied as she smiled brighter

Rogers smirks, "I'm happy to help", he said and then the ride was over. Steve got down of the horse to help Natasha get down, but notices her face was getting _pale_ , "Nat, are you okay ?", he asked her as he set her down, "Nat ?", he asked again because Natasha just put her hand on her mouth

"I wanna vomit", she mumbles and then goes to the nearest trash can (two meters away from there), the redhead threw up and Steve walked to her, helping her to get her hair out of the way

"Damn it, Natasha. I told you not to eat that much", he scolded while rubbing her back with his other hand

"I ate so fast - that's why", she managed to say to then keep throwing up

"We're good ?", Steve asked once he heard she finished

Natasha straight herself and nods, "Yeah, let's go to the roller coaster ride", the redhead said and starts walking towards the roller coaster rides

"No no no..", the Captain protests and grabs her arm to stop her

"What ?", she asked and sees him

"Well, not after you vomited ! What if you vomit the ones from behind you !", Steve yelled and Natasha rolled her eyes at him and says,

"I'm fine now. I already throw up everything what -

She stopped by the sensation to throw up again, so she goes back to the trash bin and vomits, "See ?", Steve said as he grabs her hair again. Natasha rolled her eyes as she finished throwing up

"Alright", she told and nods her head to him.

Steve dragged her to the carnival games, like the 'water gun', 'baseball and basket', 'stand the bottle', 'dime ditch', 'crossbow shoot', 'milk bottle', 'balloon and dart' and so much more (and in all of them they won prizes and prizes, shocking the in charge of the game stand)

"You got it ?", Steve asked when he saw Natasha lifting the fake shotgun to aim at the tiny metal targets. She rolled her eyes and says,

"I'm an expert on guns, Steve. Of course _I_ gotthis", she turned to see him and then to focus again on the target. Steve chuckled as she began to shoot each target down and not surprisingly all of them

"Wow..", the man from the game said amazed by her skill while Steve had on his face a smug smirk, "..You didn't fail a single target. I've never saw that in my life - and I have 15 years working here", the man kept saying

"She's _quite_ good on guns", Steve smirked at the guy and gestures at his wife, who just smiled at herself and handle the gun to the man (and not leaving without her plush bunny, and again, giving it to a little kid that just passed by)

Couple minutes later, Steve was playing balloon and dart and _again_ won a prize, but this time Natasha decided to to keep it because the shirt of the plush monkey said 'I love you'. While they were walking around hand-in-hand the amusement park, Natasha with her big plush monkey while Steve was smiling ear-to-ear at just seeing so happy and _normal_...

"I'm hungry", she blurted out

Rogers chuckled, "Nat, we just ate an hour ago", he said as they walked. Natasha _totally_ ignored him and says,

"I want hot-dogs from there", she points to a food stand and Steve looks where she pointed and smiled

" 'Nathan's hot-dogs' - me and Bucky used to eat here after school", he told while Natasha started walking towards it

"You guys walked all the way over here ?", she asked

The Captain grins and says, "Yep, just to chill out", he looked at her as the redhead smiled at him.

 **Back to the Tower…**

"Ugh ! I'm so tired !", Natasha threw herself to their couch, "Oh ! Thank you for the monkey", she said while putting the plush toy next to her

Steve smiled, "You're welcome", he replied as he was getting a bottle of water from the fridge

"We made little kids happy when we gave them the prizes we won", the redhead smiled to herself, remembering the happy and surprised faces of the children

"Like 30 prizes ? - but why you didn't gave this one ?", the Captain said while pointing the monkey next to his wife. She turned to see it and smiled at it

"I liked it. And it's cute", the Spy told and grabs the monkey to hug it tightly. Steve smirks and goes to sit next to her. Seconds later, they turned the TV on and started browsing through the channels, when Steve remembered something _very_ important to tell his woman

"Um, Nat..", he begins as he sits straight, and says, "..There's something I need to tell you -

A _puppy_ crying interrupted the Soldier as Natasha widen her eyes at the sound and Steve closing his because what is about to happen, "What the fuck !", she yelled and sats straight too. The pair watched the puppy walking towards them, "What is that !", the Spy yelled again as she sees the dog going to his owner

Steve grabs the puppy and lifted up, "A puppy ?", he says and smiles apologetic to his wife. Natasha rolled her eyes and says,

"I know what it is, Steve", she lifts her brow at him, Steve saying,

"Well you asked what was it -

"Explain. _Now_ ", the redhead said while crossing her arms. Rogers sighs and quickly starts saying,

"I was walking around Central Park and there was an old lady giving them for free - she couldn't keep them cus' she was moving to an apartment that the owner don't allow pets and -

"It's not staying", she suddenly interrupted him as she stands from the couch, walking to their bedroom

"Come on, Nat !", Steve protested, "Look at him ! He's so cute !", he held up the puppy as he tried to convince her

"No, Steve", Natasha coldly replied

"Please !..", he kept saying, "..I can't take him back !", Steve stands too and follows the Spy, walking behind her

Natasha screws her eyes and shrugs her shoulders, "Well..sell it, give it or let it free. But I don't want it here - it will bite the shoes", she said

"I'll train him", Steve stated as they entered the bedroom

"And the poop ?", she asked while looking at him from her shoulder

"I'll pick it up", he replied

"And what if we step on it ?", Natasha stopped by the edge of the bed and crosses her arms, turning to face him

"I will wash them", Rogers stops too, facing her. The Spy lifts her brow while Steve was holding the - now sleeping - puppy in his chest, "Pretty pleeeeeease ?", he begged and giving her his most powerful and cutest puppy eyes (how ironic)

The redhead rolled her eyes, because he knew how to get her. Those blue eyes _never_ fails to get what they want. So she simply surrender at them, "Okay !", Natasha threw her hands to the air and Steve smiled brightly. Then she warns, "But I don't want him near me - and Steve, if I step on his poop -

"I promise I'll clean as soon he poops", the Soldier said. Natasha sighs and smirks at him, then to walk towards the bathroom, but notice in the corner a plastic dog bone toy

"Did you bought dog stuff today ?", she asked

"Uhh..", Steve ducked his head, "..I might bought them a week ago", he said

Natasha widen her eyes, "You already had the puppy ?!", she yelled at him but then regained herself to tell him, "You had been warned, Steven", she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, leaving a concerned Steve in the bedroom.

* * *

 **Few days later…**

The couple were sleeping deep and sound on their bed, when suddenly a puppy began to cry at the door, interrupting their peaceful sleep. The Spy groaned as the Captain just stirred, and after minutes later (the puppy still crying), the redhead growls loudly

"Shut up, Dodger !", Natasha yelled at the puppy that was crying louder outside of their bedroom, "I wanna kill that dog", she murmured from her pillow

"Tasha..", Steve warned, voice still husky

"I'm fucking serious, Steve - yesterday he chew all the edge of the carpet from the living room ! You should see how he left it", the redhead said and then turns to see him

"He's just a puppy", Rogers opens his eyes to see her too. Natasha rolled her eyes and _again_ the morning sickness bug her

"Nat ?", Steve said when he saw her face, "You're okay, babe ?", the Soldier asked as Natasha quickly ran to the bathroom and Steve sitting upright. Seconds later, Natasha returned to the bedroom and have him a weak smile

"Yeah..", she nodded as Steve sighs and leans back to the mattress, opening his arms for her to cuddle up with him

"That didn't sound like it", he told while Natasha lay down next to him.

The morning was 'ruined' because of Dodger, he just couldn't stop crying, so the super couple decided to get up (while Natasha throwing curses at Dodger). Steve went to the main floor while Natasha sneakily went to the lab floor. For what ? Hmm...

"Hi, Bruce", Natasha greeted as she saw the Doctor working on a device thing. Banner turned to see who called him

"Oh ! Hi, Natasha !", Bruce smiles and puts down the screwdriver on the table

"What are you doing ?", the Spy asked as she walked towards him

"Some experiments - I'm helping Tony", Banner explained and she nodded, "What happened ? You needed me ?', the Doctor said while cleaning his dirty-oily hands with a rag

"Oh, yeah..", Natasha sighs and then smiles timidly, "..Can you..do me a favor ?", she said and Bruce nodded firmly

"Sure, what is it", he told as the redhead nods and takes a deep breath

"Can you check me ?", she rubs her arm with her hand as she lowers her head

Banner frowns and lifts his brows, "What do you mean ?", he confusingly asked

"I haven't feel so well lately - so..", Natasha shrugged

"Of course, Nat. Come, take a seat", Bruce said and goes to get a stool, but Natasha quickly says,

"I prefer we go to the medical floor", Bruce knitted his eyebrows and nods slowly. So they go to the medical floor, and while they were in the elevator, Banner started to question her,

"Since when you'd been feeling strange ?", he was leaning on the wall as he had his arms crossed and taking mental notes of her symptoms

"I.. don't know..", Natasha shrugged her shoulders, ".. a week and half ago - two maybe", she said

Bruce narrows his eyes, "Hmm..", he hums while trying to figure out what Natasha _might_ had, "..And what are the symptoms ?", he asked again as he sees her. The Spy sighs deeply and begins saying,

"I vomit a lot, I get headaches, cramps, sometimes I feel nauseous from nowhere", she rubs her neck nervously at the thought of being _sick_. Bruce smirked at her as he thinks she still might have food poison, so he teases,

"It's the Mexican food still -

"It was only one time ! And I was hungry ! - Steve is such a gossipy", Natasha rolled her eyes while Banner chuckles

"I mean, you normally don't eat that much food", he - as a matter of fact - said

"Steve exaggerated..", the redhead rolled her eyes again and continues defending herself, "..He said I ate ten tacos and six orders of enchiladas - which I didn't", Natasha said and Bruce just shook his head while chuckling.

Once they arrived at the medical floor, Bruce guide them to his office and opened the door.

"Alright, sit there. Let me get some things", he told once they entered his office. Natasha nodded as she took a seat on the chair in front of his desk. She watched Bruce taking out some medical instruments while she waited patiently. Once Banner found everything he needed, he goes with Natasha and crouched down to be at her same level, "Take a deep breath..", he told her when he put his stethoscope and Natasha doing as he told, ".. Slowly breathe out", Bruce told again and the Spy lets her breath out.

Few minutes later, Bruce was done with checking her reflexes, her throat, her ears, eyes. Nothing was _wrong_ with her, she seems in perfect condition for the Doctor, "Well, everything looks good. Maybe you're still stomach upset from the food", Bruce explained as he checks at his notes while Natasha sighs relief, "But just to be sure, let me ran some blood test - in case you have an infection", Banner said and grabs a syringe from his drawer. He puts the tourniquet around the redhead's arm and then wipes her skin with alcohol, to later inject the needle into her skin.

Once bruce got an example of her blood, he removed the tourniquet from Natasha's arm as he told her to hold the gauze where the needle was injected.

"JARVIS, run this please", Banner ordered the A.I. as the Spy watched every movement of the Doctor. And a couple minutes later, JARVIS told Bruce that the test blood was completed, so Banner nodded and went to her computer to analyze and see what was the results of Natasha's test blood. So he stood in front of his computer as his eyes started to read the test (Natasha nervously sitting in front of his desk, feet tapping repeatedly)

Suddenly, Natasha noticed Bruce's face expression changed from the nowhere, he had his face from chill and calm, to a surprised and shook.

He slowly took his eyes from his computer to look at his friend, eyes widening, and the only thing he said was,

"What the _fuck_ …"

Natasha knitted her brows as she sats straight, "What is it, Bruce ?", she asked while the Doctor was lowering his glasses, "Bruce ?", she asked again and Banner _slowly_ started to make a grin

"Nat..", he breathed out

"What ?..", she lifts her eyebrows, "..Is something wrong ?", the Spy said and Banner was still in shock mode, unable to speak, "What ?!", Natasha yelled as she got impatient, "..Banner, you're scaring me. Tell me the fuck _it's wrong_ "

"N-natasha..", Bruce smiled ear-to-ear as he stands straight to say, ".. You're pregnant..."

* * *

 **I decided to name Steve's dog 'Dodger' since Chris' dog is named like that, and I know Chris' dog is not a Siberian Husky, but my dog is ;p ... I wanted to honor my dog.**

 **Okay, here's where I think the main focus of the story begins. My friend and I were talking about where to lead the story (now that Steve and Natasha are back together and everything is beautiful). She actually have me a good idea ! So I decided to lead the story to that path. Which path ? Well, you'll have to find out ;)**

 **Feel free to comment :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

"..You're pregnant", Bruce announced while he smiled at her, "I-i...Oh God..", the Doctor was in shock as he kept repeating, "Natasha, _you're pregnant_ ", Banner chuckled and walks to be next to her

"Shut the fucking shit up - You're shitting me", Natasha said and shakes her head

"No I'm not. Look", the scientist grabs the computer monitor and turned it out to her, as he says, "The blood test shows the level of the HCG in your blood. The test clearly -

"It's impossible !", the redhead yelled and make Bruce stop talking, "Bruce, this must be a mistake..", she stood from her seat. Natasha turns her back to him while shaking her head repeatedly, "..You _know_ it's impossible", the Spy whispers and then faces her friend

Bruce sighs as he saw her confused face, "Nat, but the blood test are the most accurate ones. They do _not_ fail", he said

"Maybe the computer broke or something", Natasha offers. Banner chuckles and rolls his eyes

"Are you serious ?", the Doctor scoffs. He was right, the blood tests are the most trusted ones. Natasha _is_ pregnant. So she sighs and sat down again

"I-i don't understand - I thought I just had a stomach illness", she closes her eyes and rubs her neck

"Oh my God..you know how happy Cap is gonna be ? - I'll say overthesky !", Bruce bounced while he threw his hands to the air

Natasha smirks at him and glanced again at the computer monitor, sighing, seeing the results. Still not believing what her eyes were seeing, "I still can't believe it, Bruce", she murmurs under her breath. Bruce smiled fondly and says, kneeling down in front of her

"I do..", the Doctor smiles wider, "..Miracles _still_ happen - and if you still don't know why it happened, I can explain you the _reason_ why you got pregnant because of Steve's super sper -

"I know why, Bruce. No need to explain, thank you", Natasha cut his words quickly. Bruce chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, but notice her face expressed sadness, "But what if I'm not a good _mother_? I don't know how to be one", Natasha rises her brows at him as she hugged herself. Banner sighs and rolls his eyes

"Natasha, nobody was born knowing..", he told and grabs her hands in his, "..And you'll gonna be a _great_ mother", Bruce promised. Natasha smiled gratefully as the door of Bruce's office hang open

"What ?!", a voice yelled, the Spy and Doctor turned to see who yelled,

"Tony -

"What ?!..", Stark yelled again while he walked over them. Banner and Natasha stood straight, "..YOU'RE PREGNANT ?!", Ironman now _screamed_ and sees his female friend

"Shut it down !", the redhead shush him, but he didn't listen (like always)

"Oh my God !", Tony runs his hands through his hair, "This is amazing ! I'm gonna be an uncle ! - Does Cap knows ?", he asked

Natasha shakes her head, "No. I just found out", she told. Stark chuckled and then says,

"We have to celebrate..", the billionaire sees his friends as they rolled their eyes, "..This is - oh my God, I think I'm going to faint", Tony waved at his face, earning another rolling eyes from Bruce and Natasha.

And while Tony was having his high and Bruce trying to calming him down, Natasha turned her head down to her stomach, she ran her hand on it as she whispers to herself,

" _I'm pregnant_ …", smiling while her eyes started to get watery.

* * *

The two geniuses were overjoyed with the news of Natasha being pregnant, it was - like Bruce said - _a miracle_. A miracle that will drive Steve crazy because of the happiness. _Everything he'd wanted_. Everything he dreamed of. _Everything_ he _deserves_.

"..Okay. We need to run some test and see everything is fine - is that okay ?", Bruce asked the redhead

"Yeah..", Natasha said, "..Sure", she nodded and sat down

"Ah ! I'm _definitely_ gonna be the baby's favorite uncle", Tony told while he sit next to Natasha. Banner scoffs and rises an eyebrow to Stark

"Excuse me ? - of course _I'm_ going to be the baby's favorite", the Doctor stated, making the Spy to smirk and the billionaire to roll his eyes and protest,

"Nah-ah, you're not -

" _Sorry for the interruption, Avengers.._ ", JARVIS said and the Avengers went silent, " _..But Director Fury would like to speak with all of you_ "

"For what, JARVIS ?", Bruce asked

" _I genuinely do not know, Sir. He said it was important_ ", the A.I. said again

Tony frowns, "Okaaay ? - put him on speaker", he ordered

" _Avengers ?_ ", Nick was heard

"Yeah, Fury", Natasha responded

" _I got a mission for all of you - and I know some of you just got back from one. But this mission is level A_ ", the Director informed

"Level Avengers", Bruce followed

" _Exactly. We need you guys to travel to Boston and bring me Baron Von Strucker_ "

The three Avengers turned to see each other, "What ?", Natasha said, "You guys finally found him ?", she asked and raises her brows

" _Yes. After months and months of searching, we've finally got him_ ", Fury told (with a sound of relief in his voice)

"And why you don't send some Agents level 6 or 7 ?", Ironman asks while the redhead and the Doctor were listening attentively

" _I repeat, Stark. It's a mission level 10 - Level A. Level Avengers_ ", the Director of SHIELD said

"Why that level ranking ? Is it that bad ?", Banner crossed his arms as he leans over his desk

Nick sighs and says, " _It's HYDRA we're talking about, guys. And Baron Von Strucker, the most wanted person from SHIELD - the one who is on our top villains. Does that makes sense to you or you want more reasons for the high level mission ?_ "

"We're going", Natasha said while nodding her head. The science bros widen their eyes and turn to see her

"Nat !", Tony said in a low voice, "You can't go !", he kept his voice down

"Oh…", Natasha _remembered_ why

" _Alright. See you all in forty minutes in my office for more information_ ", Fury said and hangs the call. Once they heard Nick's call ended, Tony continues telling his friend,

"You're _not_ going", he warned her. The redhead sighs

"I _need_ to go. You heard Fury, it's a level A mission", she said

"But it's going to be dangerous for you", Stark told and raise a brow at her

The Spy screws her eyes up, "Ugh..", she groaned as seeing the billionaire, "..You know how many times I have been in danger ?", Natasha questioned him

"But those times you weren't _pregnant_ , were you ?", Bruce offers, making her to turn his way and being shut. No excuses or comments were heard from her. She looks down and press her lips together, Banner rolls his eyes and bends down to put a hand on her shoulder

"Look. Stay here and the rest will come back as soon as possible", he told her

"You guys are gonna need help - and I can help a lot", Natasha said as she sees the Doctor

Stark rolls his eyes, "We're not gonna convince her", he told Bruce, who sighs and ignored the billionaire's comment, and decided to speak with his friend,

"Nat..think about the life growing inside of you..", he said and lowers his hand to her belly, "..It's not you anymore..", Banner sees that she has her eyes on him, so he gestures her to look down, and she does, Natasha looks to her stomach as Bruce says, "..It's _you_.. _and_ the baby", the Black Widow sighs as she smiles fondly at _her baby_. The Doctor knew he _might_ had convinced her to stay, so he stands and sees at Tony, who had a smile on his face because the sight of Natasha smiling to her belly

"Oh, there you are !..", _Steve_ interrupt the sweet moment, "..Guys...Did you received the mission alert ? It's a mission level 10 - The Avengers are required for this one", the Soldier told as he hold his phone

The rest widen their eyes, feeling nervous about Steve stepping into the office, "Yeah, Fury called us", Bruce manage to say (but he said with a smile on his lips)

"And what are you waiting for ? Let's pack our stuff", Rogers told and turns himself to leave, but notice that Tony and Bruce were struggling to not smile, so he rolls his eyes and turns to see them, asking, "What ?", Steve knitted his brows at the two geniuses

"Uh, nothing - we're coming", Tony quickly replied and studs from his seat. Steve nodded and gestured them to follow him

"Alright, come on", he told. Natasha, Tony, and Bruce nodded and start walking, following their Captain

"You're not gonna tell him ?!", Stark whispered at Natasha as they walked behind Bruce, who was walking behind Steve

"When _we_ get _back_ from the mission", she said and turns to see her husband and see if he didn't heard something

"You're not going !", Tony protested again while they were almost reaching the elevator

Steve frowned and stops to see his wife and friend, "What are you whispering about ?", he asked. Bruce turned too as the Spy and billionaire widen their eyes

"Nothing", Natasha quickly said, "Just some bad jokes Tony was telling me", she smiled at Rogers while Tony and Bruce were nervously smiling too.

* * *

"Baron Von Strucker is in this old warehouse..", Fury was saying and then shows a photo of an old warehouse taken from a satellite, "..He has been hiding there a week ago and probably planning something..", the Director told to the Avengers, who were sitting on the table next to Fury's desk (Steve reading the mission folder where all the mission information was being told. Natasha at his side, smiling brightly - and honestly, her head was not even there. Clint with his feet crossed on top of the table while he had his arms crossed, chewing a gum. Thor, his hands folded on the table as he watched Fury talk. Bruce was looking through his phone - checking Natasha's test, to see if everything was fine with her and the baby. Tony, browsing through his phone, looking in the internet for baby names., "..I want you guys to enter that warehouse and arrest him", Nick stands straight, arms behind him as he walks to the end of the table

"Piece of cake", Clint said and smirks at him

"It will _not_ be that easy, Barton..", Fury warned, "..He is one of the master minds of HYDRA - I bet for my other eye _he's waiting_ for you guys", Nick stares at the Agent. Hawkeye rolls his eyes and scoffs loudly

"Come on ! We're the Avengers !", he said, making the rest to see him

"I think Fury is right, Clint..", Steve said as he turns to see his friend, "..Here in this folder says about Strucker and he is indeed a genius. He is known for studying his enemies and see their weakness to then strike on it", the Soldier grabs the folder mission and passes it to him, Clint knitting his eyebrows and accepting the folder

Tony frowns and scoffs, "We don't have weaknesses ? Do we ?", he raised a brow at his Captain

"Everyone has weaknesses, Stark", Rogers replied while everyone in the room agreed with the leader of the Avengers

Once Nick told them the details of the mission and special instructions to the Captain, the Avengers quickly got themselves into a Quinjet and headed to Boston, and while their way to Boston's SHIELD Headquarters, Steve was giving to his team their position (Clint piloting, Natasha co-piloting, Thor sitting next to Bruce, and Tony and Steve sitting next to each other too)

"I need two on the sky - Tony and Thor..", the Captain says as the Ironman and the god thunder nodded at him, "..You guys will knock down all the snipers, drones or anything from the roof ", he told and then turns to tell the two Spies in front, "Clint and Natasha - you two are gonna be on the ground. Taking down all the guards or threat from the entrance -

"I think Natasha should be in technical support", Bruce cut Steve's words, earning everyone's attention to him

"Yeah ! She'll be great there", Tony agreed with his bro

Steve frowns and shares glances with Bruce and Thor, who knitted his brows, "No..", Rogers shook his head as he disagreed, "..I need her to team up with Barton while I'm on the back of the warehouse", the Captain explained

"And whose in technical support ?", Tony asked. Steve turned his head to see his friend

"Bruce - and in case we need code green we'll call him", he said

"There's a lot of bunkers and tanks around that area, Cap - I think we need the Hulk", Stark continued disagreeing with Rogers, who rolled his eyes and says,

"Then I'll have an Agent be on technical support -

"It's fine, Steve..", Natasha interrupted her husband. Everybody turned to see her (technically the back of her seat), "..I'll be in technical support", she said and Clint turned to see her like if she was crazy

Steve and Thor also had that look while Bruce and Tony were glancing nervously at each other. The Captain scoffs and frowns, and says, "What ? Nat, you'll be SHIELD's headquarters - that's like 60 miles away from the warehouse", Steve saw that Natasha peaked her head to see her from her shoulder

"I'll be tracking you guys down and guiding you too", she offers and Barton turns to see her, saying,

"Are you sure ? You usually love these type mission - and as far as I know, you _hate_ being technical support", Clint smirked at the Spy, who rolled her eyes and smiles

"Indeed, Friend Natasha..", Thor says, "..Are you unwell ?", he added and she chuckled

"No..", Natasha shrugged, "..I just feel I'll be more useful in technical support _right now_ ", she said and now Steve says,

"Nat, I'm not underst -

" _This is SHIELD's Headquarters.._ ", a male voice from the Quinjet radio was heard, " _.. Identify yourself_ ", the voice kept saying as Clint sighs and says,

"Mission code, 26-96. Level 10 - 28-47-39", the Archer gave the Agent some codes to let them land. The Agent shut for a second to type the codes on his computer, and then to say,

" _U-uh, Avengers ?_ ", the guy had nervousness in his voice (starstruck)

Clint smirks, "Yes", he told and the rest were silently hearing the conversation

" _T-the landing pad is a-all clear for you - welcome, Avengers_ ", the Agent said. Clint smiled to himself and as well the others. Later on, after Barton landed the Quinjet like a pro (showing-off in front of the other Agents), the Avengers exit the jet and walked to the local and assigned Quinjet for this mission. As they were walking towards the jet, (the heroes were walking in line like astronauts to the ship like in the movies)

all the local Agents were starstruck as they were passing by, saluting each of them (Clint and Tony winked back to the ladies, who just giggled or wave back). When they arrived to the assigned jet, the Captain stopped in the entrance to ask his wife while the rest were already taking a seat on the Quinjet,

"Are you sure you wanna be in technical support ?", he raises his brows. Natasha smiled at him and turns to see him

"I'm sure..", she said while nodding. The redhead then walks closer and puts her hands on his chest, "..And maybe after this mission we can go _celebrate_ to a restaurant - or go somewhere else", she said while Steve was smiling down at her

He frowned, still smiling, "Celebrate ? What ?", he asked. She smirks at him and shrugs her shoulders

"I don't know..", the Spy teased and brings herself to his ear, as she whispers, "..It's a _surprise_ ", Natasha smiled when she felt Steve tensed a little at her whisper. He leaned back and sighs, smiling brighter

"Alright..", Rogers nodded and then gets in his Captain America mode, "..Where's the two extra Agents to fly us to the warehouse ?", the Soldier asked while he looked for the Agents

"We're here, Sir !", two young Agents (maybe level 5 or 6) were running towards the jet

Steve and Natasha turned to see them, Rogers nodding at them, "Okay..", he said and asked once they reached the Captain and his wife, "..You guys know what to do, right ?", the young Agents nodded and Steve nods too, and then tells his team while he was entering the jet, "Great. Thor and Tony, remember, do not attack until I tell you..", he sees his two flying friends, then to see the Hulk and Hawkeye, "..Clint, get the front. Bruce, smash - I'll take the back", Steve said and put on his helmet

"Roger that", Clint replied as he and the rest nodded at the Captain

"Nat..", Rogers called her as he turned himself to see her, "..Scan scan all the warehouse and tell us if you see any threat", he told and she nodded. The blonde short hair man smiled at her as she crossed her arms, "Let's go team !", the leader shouted as he turns himself to take a seat. The Spy smiles happily at her husband as an inside voice says (maybe her conscience speaking to her), ' _Tell him..'_ , she closes her eyes and sighs, debating on telling him right now. I mean, she doesn't want to tell Steve that she's pregnant right _now_ \- in the middle of the mission - because she knows that'll distract him from this highly rated mission (and knowing Steve, he'll be just shouting over all the skies that he is going to be father instead of arresting Baron). _'Tell him... now is the moment'_ , the redhead opens her eyes,

"Steve !", Natasha yelled, making all the Avengers to see her. Rogers sees her and knitted his eyebrows, starting to walk towards her

"Yeah ?", he said once he was in front of his wife _'Tell him..tell him you're pregnant..'_ , the redhead heard her inner voice telling her, _'Tell him that he's gonna be a_ _ **father**_ _'_ , her heart was beating so fast as she looked at her husband's eyes, and says….

"Be _careful_ , okay ?", Natasha opted to save it for _later_...

Rogers sighs and smiles fondly, "I will", he nodded. She smiles back and cups his face

"Promise ?", she rises her brows and rests her forehead on his. Steve kept smiling as he replies,

" _Promise_ ", the Captain leans down to kiss his wife, who happily accepted the kiss.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I think you guys are gonna hate me after this chapter...**

 **Feel free to comment ;)**

* * *

The Avengers (except for Natasha) flew to the warehouse where Baron was hidden - and Fury supposedly said, _planning_ something and also _waiting_ for them. Clint was sitting next to Thor while he was checking his arrows. Thor, spinning his hammer on the air as he whistles a melody. Tony and Bruce were talking about the new invention they were doing while Stark was getting on his Ironman suit. Steve was standing up in the middle as he adjust his helmet and then says,

"It's weird that Natasha didn't wanted to come, because -

"She's getting bored of kicking ass, that's why", Tony said and everyone turned to see him. The rest knitted their brows or frowned at him

"That's the most _ridiculous_ explanation I've ever heard", Clint chuckled and shakes his head, resuming checking his arrows. The others smiled at themselves while Stark rolled his eyes

"Captain ?", and Agent called him. Steve turns to the front

"Yes, Agent ?", he replied

"I think we have company", the Agent who was piloting said, making all the Avengers turn at him

Rogers walks to the Agent and bends to see the radar, seeing four drones heading towards them, "Fury was right. He _is_ waitingfor us", the Captain said to himself. Steve goes back to the Avengers, who were waiting for him

"What. What happened ?", Barton asked from his seat

"Baron send us his greetings - four drones", Rogers informed. The rest rolled their eyes and then Tony says while putting down his helmet,

"I can take them down -

Stark didn't finished because something shot the Quinjet, making it to abruptly starting to fall, "Mayday Mayday !", the pilot yelled through the comms. The Avengers quickly grabbed something to hold themselves while the jet was falling from the sky to the ground

"What the hell was that ?!", Barton yelled and shares glances with his friends. Steve turns to the pilots as he holds himself on the bars on the ceiling

"Agents ! What is going on ?!", he yelled at he Agents, who were desperately trying to control the Quinjet

"One of the drones shot our left wing, Captain !", the co-pilot responded

The Soldier growled loudly and turns to see his flying guys, "Thor ! Tony !", he yelled. Stark and Odinson see him, "Take them down !", Steve ordered and they both nodded, opening the gate to exit the jet and flying to destroy the drones. Rogers then sees the pilot, "Agent ! Can you land the jet into safely ?!", he asked while himself and the rest on the back were struggling to stay on their seat

"Not sure ! I lost completely control of it !", the Agent yelled back. Clint groaned and stands up, going towards the front

"Scoot over !", Hawkeye told the pilot, who quickly let the Avenger take control of the Quinjet. Once Steve saw the jet would be landing into safety, he heard a growling behind him _'Banner, The Hulk !'_ , Rogers widen his eyes and quickly check on his friend. Bruce was groaning and holding tightly the edge of his seat, eyes closed. The Soldier goes and kneels in front of the - already turning into the Hulk - Doctor

"Bruce..", Steve calmly tells, "..Eyes on me..", he orders as Bruce's breathing was heavy and opens his eyes widely, revealing that his eyes were turned green. Steve knew that he need to act quickly or else Bruce would - in matter of seconds - turn into the green guy, "..Come on, Banner. Relax..", Rogers stares, watching carefully. The scientist groans as he looks at the Captain and begins trying to control his breathing, "..There you go..", Steve says and smiled at his friend, "..Inhale..", he told Bruce and he did as he was told, inhaling slowly and shaky, "..Exhale", the blonde man even exhales to show Bruce how.

" _Cap ! They're all down !_ ", Tony yelled through their comms. Steve notices that Banner's eyes were turning back to its normal color and kept doing the breathing

Steve nods and stands, going to Clint was (already landing the Quinjet into the ground), but also not leaving Bruce out of sight (just in case), "Perfect. I think Baron must know we're heading to him by now", he said as Barton lands the jet safety. Once in the ground, Steve opened the dock ramp and then goes to help Bruce to get up from his seat and helps him to walk out of the jet

"That son of a bitch..", Clint said as he and the two Agents went to inspect the destroyed left wing, "..He just destroyed a billion dollar part from a jet", he kept saying while Cap and Banner walked towards them

"Everyone is good ?", Steve asks once he reached the SHIELD Agents. They all nodded to the Captain, who then nods, "Okay. We're not that far from the warehouse - we'll walk. Agents, stay here", Rogers told as he gestures Bruce to put his hand on his shoulder for support (Steve knowing that Banner is a little weak after the struggled he did to fight the Hulk)

"Ugh !", Barton groaned and rolled his eyes. Thor and Tony landed next to them and began walking, alongside with Steve and Bruce, "I hate walking !", Hawkeye kept complaining and his friends roll their eyes at him while the Agents smirked and shake their heads.

* * *

The team walked half a mile from the Quinjet when Steve saw a red laser on Clint's feet as he walked next to a tree

"Shit ! Hide !", he told and quickly hides behind a big tree, as well the rest

"What ?", Tony asked very confused about Steve's sudden reaction

"Baron placed sensors", Rogers explained and points the small devices placed on the trees, laying on ground. The rest turn to see it and also noticed another ones nearby. And then, _lots_ of gunfire was thrown at them, and the team instinctively covered their heads with their arms, "Avengers ! Attack !", Steve ordered as he uncovered himself from the tree and quickly unhooked his shield and throws it to an enemy already coming towards them. The Avengers (expect Bruce, who was sitting in the floor and covering his head from the shooting), they quickly responded, Thor flying out and calling thunder to strike on enemies. Tony blasting off and sending mini missiles from his shoulder to ten HYDRA men. Clint running forward another tree and sending explosive arrows to more HYDRA men approaching near them

" _Whoa !_ ", Stark said while he dodge a missile that was thrown at him from a watchtower, " _Strucker sure was prepared_ _!_ ", the billionaire joked as he fires with his hands repulsors to the three men in the tower

"Concentrate on the mission, Stark !", Steve yelled from his cover and then turns to see the scientist, who was containing the Hulk. Rogers peeks from his cover and sees like 50 HYDRA men shooting at them (plus the ones who were adding to the battle), and he also sees four tanks coming towards them. He returns to his cover and growls, see takes a deep breath while he tries to think on a plan. Then, he remembered he has his _code green_ , so he turns to see Banner and runs towards his friend, kneeling next to him, "Okay, Bruce - we need code green _now_ ", he said as he stands up and throws his shield to a tree, making it to bounce back and forth, knocking down HYDRA men in its way

Banner groaned, "Alright", he said, letting the 'other guy' come out. The Doctor slowly turned into the Hulk as Captain America backed up a little, seeing his friend's transformation. Once that it was the Hulk, Steve say at him,

"Get those tanks !", the Hulk smirks as he grunts, running towards those tanks. Steve smiled as he sees the green guy heading to the war tanks, he then runs and gets a gun from a fallen enemy and starts shooting at enemies, "Thor ! We have snipers on the trees !", Rogers said when the snipers were shooting at him

" _I will take care of them !_ ", Odinson replied, going to take down the HYDRA snipers. The Captain kept shooting the gun and throwing his shield

"Natasha ? Do you copy ?", Steve said while he runs to another tree and gets cover

" _Yeah - what's all that noise ?_ ", she asked

"Baron was waiting for us", he simply told

" _Oh God_ ", Natasha whispered

Rogers smirks and drops his head, "Yeah..", he said and lifts his head to peek from his cover, seeing that they were not that far from the warehouse, "..Can you hack the system ?", Steve says and runs to get closer to the warehouse, covering himself behind a tree

" _On it_ ", the redhead said

"Stark !", Rogers called his friend, who was helping the Hulk destroy the tanks

" _Call it, Captain !_ ", Ironman replied as he flew away from the scene and goes to the sky, shooting beams from his height

"Mind to scan the warehouse ?!", the Soldier asked and throws his shield to a man

" _Copy that_ ", Tony said and goes to the warehouse, stopping near it. Steve runs to another tree and gets cover, seeing his friends fighting too. Clint not far from where he was, throwing smoke arrows and then throwing explosive ones. Thor taking down all the snipers and the ones from the trees or watchtower. Banner (Hulk) destroying the tanks and bunkers.

" _Their system is hard to enter - I might need some minutes to hack it, Steve_ ", Natasha said, bringing his attention

Steve nodded, "Okay. Take your time", he told her

" _Cap ?_ ", Tony calls

"Yes ?!", Rogers said while he was shooting at enemies

" _There's like literally a hundred HYDRA Agents inside the warehouse !_ ", Stark told and flew away because HYDRA men were already shooting him. Steve sighs as he finished with all the men, when suddenly he sensed and saw from the corner of his eye a missile coming towards him. The Soldier quickly threw himself to the ground and seeing the missile passing him and exploding on a tree not far from him

"Damn it !", Steve yelled and lifted himself, getting immediately cover. He sees where the missile came from and says, "Hulk ! Take down that bunker !", Rogers orders his friend, hearing Hulk's grunt. He saw the Hulk coming up from a small hill and quickly running through the bunker, destroying it like it was nothing, "Thank you", Steve said through his comm

" _So what's the plan, Cap ?_ ", Clint told after a while

Rogers sighs and says, "We're sticking with the original plan - take down the ones outside and then break into the warehouse", the Soldier adjusts his shield on his hand as he walks out of his cover, holding up his shield, he dodged all the bullets thrown at him and then quickly throwing his shield to the ones who dare to shoot at him. Successfully knocking them off, catching his shield and putting it on his arm and then walking forward like the total badass he is.

* * *

 **Minutes later after a long battle outside the warehouse…**

The Avengers were finishing knocking down all the enemies and Steve shouted to his friends,

"Okay ! All clear ! - Natasha ! Shut down the system !", he runs towards the warehouse

The Spy nodded and press down a keyboard button, shutting down the warehouse's protection shield, " _There you go_ ", Natasha said. The Captain nods and waves at the rest, gesturing them to follow him and enter the warehouse, and once the Avengers get to the entrance, Steve kicked open the door and they all widen their eyes to see like _hundred_ HYDRA Agents waiting and already aiming at them

"Holy shit !", Clint yelled as the enemies start shooting

"Get cover !", Steve said and all of them got behind some crates or columns, "Banner ! Stark ! look out !", the Captain told to his friends when he saw a missile going towards them while they were trying to get cover. But unfortunately, the two geniuses reacted late, because they were busy taking down enemies.

" _No !_ ", Barton yelled through the comms as he sees the powerful missiles exploding on his friends. The rest watched with horror when they saw Tony flying brutally to a wall and Bruce falling to the ground

Steve gasps and froze at the scene, his friends knocked out. So he quickly shakes his head to focus, "Clint, check on Banner !", Rogers runs towards Tony, "Thor ! Take care of the enemies !", he said while running towards Ironman

" _Argh !_ ", Thor growled and angrily began to knock enemies down. The Captain reached the billionaire and kneels next to him

"Tony ? You're alright ?", Steve inspects his friend while Tony starts moving his hands

"Ouch. That hurt", Stark with Rogers help, he sits and groans

"How is he, Clint ?", Steve asked through the earpiece. Barton, who was checking on Bruce, saw how the Hulk was slowly turned into Bruce.

" _He's just unconscious. He's fine_ ", Hawkeye sighs and shoots a arrow to an enemy going towards their cover

"Stucker is _now_ pissing me off", Steve gritted from his teeth as he stands up and adjust his shield. He then asks Stark, "Can you fly Bruce back to the headquarters ?", Rogers sees down at him while Tony was still blinking to regain his vision (and waiting for JARVIS to get back in line)

Ironman sighs as the A.I. greets him and turning on his suit, "My repulsors are damaged - that will take me like 30 minutes to get there at my whole speed", Tony said while standing up next to Cap

"Go take him", Steve ordered and goes behind a column for cover as he starts throwing his shield to the enemies

"Are you sure you'll be fine without me ?!", Tony yelled, still a little dizzy cus' of the hard impact

"Go !", Rogers yelled back. Stark sighs and flew (well, kinda) where Clint was protecting Banner from the enemy shooting. Steve runs to another column and steals an automatic gun from a fallen enemy Agent, starting to shoot HYDRA Agents. Once he shoot all the enemies from his sight, Rogers hot cover quickly again as he growls, "You'll pay for that, Baron", Steve swear himself he'll damn pay.

Once Tony took quickly Banner to the headquarters, Steve, Thor, and Clint were fighting against the many HYDRA Agents, working as the team they were, Steve taking down the ones on the ground, Clint was eliminating the snipers or heavy machine guns while Thor was busy with the ones on the balcony and also the ground too

"Clint ! On your right !", Steve told his friend when he saw an Agent coming towards him. Barton quickly turns out to his right and shoots an arrow to the enemy's chest

" _Thanks !_ ", Barton said through the comms as he continues shooting. Rogers nods and resumes attacking, when he then noticed two enemies next to a cargo truck, aiming at Thor

"Thor ! Next to the truck !", the Captain shouted as he warns his buddy. Odinson, from his cover, turns to the truck and see the men

" _I see them !_ ", the thunder god said and throws his hammer at them, knocking them down instantly. Steve nodded again and gets back to his cover, and sighs to see his friends were doing well. They needed to get to Strucker quickly, because these HYDRA Agents were just continuing to appear and appear out of nowhere.

"We need to get closer - Nat ! Do you see Baron ?!", Rogers asked his wife as he peeks from his cover to see if he sees the target

" _Negative !_ ", Natasha replied when she finished scanning the computers in front of her (where the security cameras of the warehouse were showing) and not seeing the target on the halls or rooms, " _Their system is constantly updating !_ ", she said again as the computers shown a 'disconnected' message. Steve growls, and then sighs and leans his head back as he starts thinking on a plan, something quick and _now_.

So the Captain straighten himself and takes a deep breath, to then letting it out, "Guys ! Cover me !", Rogers yelled and started running towards the most nearest column from the large room at the end, hoping that Baron would be hidden there (and if not, he'll maybe be in the second floor, _or_ he already escaped)

" _You got it !_ " " _Aye, Captain !_ ", Barton and Odinson replied and quickly taking down the enemies that were trying to shoot at their Captain. Steve was still running towards the column, when he saw _Baron_ climbing up the stairs, getting guarded by ten HYDRA Agents while his way up

"I see him !", the Soldier yelled, "He's heading north east - to the stairs !", Steve finally gets behind the column and peeks to see Strucker disappearing to the second story. Rogers growled loudly as he knows that their target was maybe already on his way to escape, and they can't do nothing to stop him because of all these enemies on their way. The Captain growled again, _'Come on, Rogers ! Think on something !'_ , Steve said to himself. But he was distracted on seeing two enemies aiming at Barton, "Clint ! Behind you !", Steve shouted out but Hawkeye was busy with taking down enemies in front of him. Rogers growls and quickly throws his shield to the men, knocking them out, but unfortunately, one of them shot Barton's shoulder. The Archer yelled in pain as he kneels to the ground, "Damn it !", Rogers said and starts running towards his shot friend, but Clint quickly stopped him

" _Go ! We'll take care of these guys !_ ", Barton stands up while he grabs his shoulder. Steve stares at him, not willing to leave him like that. Clint sighs, " _Go ! - I'm fine !_ ", Barton yelled as he grabs a pistol from an enemy, starting to shoot at enemies with his good arm. Rogers nods at him and sprints towards the stairs, Clint and Thor covering him.

Once the stairs, Steve quickly climbed them up (but the weirdest thing it was that the HYDRA Agents were not shooting at him - obviously they were aware he was climbing up). The Captain shook his head and decides to focus on Baron. He encounters himself on a long corridor, four doors on each side and one door at the end of it. Steve sighs and grips on his shield, putting it in front of him and lifted a gun he brought with him. The Soldier walks carefully and also noticed that the corridor was silent (of course plus the shooting rampage down there), he kicks open the first door and quickly scans it.

No one.

So he goes to the other door next to it, opening the door abruptly and scanning it again.

No one.

Rogers growls and his 'Spidey Senses' were telling him that Strucker is mostly on the room from the end. So he scans the rest of the rooms, and finds nothing but _wooden crates_ and _gasoline barrels_. Once he reached the final door, Rogers takes a deep, deep breath and puts his hand on the knob, preparing himself for most likely a shooting rampage at him, so he holds his shield up, changing his mind and decides to kick open the door (dramatic entrance). Steve nods his head and kicks the door, he enters the room and voilà ! Stucker (with his arms behind him) and theHYDRA men (already aiming at the hero) were there, waiting for him. Steve hold his shield up to his chest as he stays still, staring at the men and knitting his brows. Okay, Steve made note, Baron and five men in front, and, five _behind_ him.

Damn it.

"Just like _we_ planned", Baron with his German accent said while smiling brightly at the Captain. Strucker gestures one of the Agents behind Steve to retire the Avenger from his shield (the Soldier not willing to, but he give it away once all the guns were locked on him)

Steve grunts as the HYDRA scientist, "You asshole - you fucking threw a missile to my friends and shoot one too", Rogers bitterly told. Strucker chuckled and stands behind one of his Agents

"Oh..", he smiled, "..The Captain is mad", Baron teased. The Soldier's blood boiled at Baron's teasing and making fun of his friends

"And you'll pay for it", Steve said and starts scanning the room to plan something to get rid of the men and then arrest Strucker (not before he kicks his German ass for what he did at his fellow Avengers)

"Whoa whoa whoa..", Baron said and lifts his eyebrows at the Soldier, "..Not that fast, Captain..", he sighs and then grins, "..Not before we have a little fun", Strucker said and then whispers to the Agent in front of him, "Disable all their comms", the HYDRA scientist smirks at the Captain's face when he whispered at his Agent. The Agent nodded and gave a signal to the man next to him, who nodded too and presses a button on his phone device. Steve - watching closely everything in front of him - narrows his eyes at them, curious on what was that all about. And he find out soon, when his earpiece was hacked, a super loud and hurtful beep was heard through it.

"What the -", Steve winced at the sound and tries to get rid out it, but he then decided not to, just in case of _something_ happens. He groans and takes his hand to his ear. Baron smiles brighter as he sees the _plan_ is going as it was planned. Rogers looks at the scientist and suddenly a plan comes to him, and he doesn't even doubt to do it.

So he quickly grabs a man behind him (one that was aiming at him) and grabs the HYDRA man as his hostile. The other Agents were in shock on how the Captain moved so quickly that they even didn't knew when the Avenger moved

Baron widen his eyes and knew that he had to stop the Avenger Soldier, or else the plan would be a waste of time (and his Agents would be dead and he'll be arrested), "Shoot him !", Strucker said and the men did as they were told, not even caring for his fellow Agent, shooting at the man and Captain, but Steve ran towards some crates and also dropped the dead man on the floor. Rogers crouched down and sighs relieved.

* * *

"Hello ?!", Clint said through his earpiece as he was crouched behind a metal barrel, protecting himself from the shooting, "Cap ?! Tony ?! Anyone !", Hawkeye yelled at his friends. He then growls and sees Thor threw his hammer at an enemy and flying to him

"I can't hear nothing, friend Clinton", Odinson told once he was crouching next to the Archer

"Me neither", Barton gritted while he recharges his gun to shoot some HYDRA Agents ass

 **Meanwhile…**

"Argh ! What the hell was that ?! - JARVIS ?", Tony yelled when his comm was hacked

" _It seems that the enemy had disabled your communication, Sir_ ", JARVIS informed

"That Baron guy is annoying me", Stark said as he sees down at his unconscious science bro.

Natasha winces at the loud static sound on her earpiece and then hears nothing from it

"Guys ?", she asks, "Hello ? Can anybody copy ?!", the redhead presses her finger on the comm to see if she can hear something, but no luck. Natasha growls loudly and says, "Shit", she leans back to her seat and sighs

"Agent ?", a rookie Agent calls her as he stands sheepishly behind her

The Spy rolls her eyes, "Yes ?", she responded. The timid Agent smiles coyly while he rubs his hand on the back of his neck

"I might know how to restore the communication with the other Avengers", he said and Natasha quickly turned to see him.

 **Back on the warehouse…**

"Prepare the special gun", Strucker ordered to his Agent responsible of shutting down the Avengers communication. The Agent nodded and gets out a pistol from his holster and then Baron tells the others, "Destroy his cover - that way you'll shoot him !", the Agents nodded and started shooting at the crates where Steve was hidden. (They were like 30 feet away from Steve's cover) The Captain quickly covered his head as the bullets were destroying the thick wood

"Damn it..", Rogers gritted and puts his finger on his earpiece, "..Guys ?! Do you hear me ?!", he said through the comms to see if Clint or Thor would answer and then ask for help. But no answer, the communication was still down, so he growls and doesn't hesitates to run towards another crates

"Shoot ! _Now !_ ", Baron shouted. The Agents quickly aimed to the Captain, who was running as fast as he could, but one lucky Agent hit the Avenger right knee

"Argh !", Steve yelled in pain as stops running, but it doesn't stop him from his objective to get cover, so he limps towards the crates. Baron growls and rolls his eyes, seeing (and also knowing from deep inside) that a single bullet won't stop the leader of the Avengers

"Again !", Strucker yells while he grins at the (for him) delightful sight

The man nods and shoots at the fallen Soldier, "Ahh !", Rogers shouted again as another bullet penetrates his left thigh. Steve stumbles but do not give up

"One more bullet, Sir !", the HYDRA Agent with the special gun told his boss. Baron smiled and puts his hands behind him, chin lifted.

"Finish him", the HYDRA scientist ordered and the Agent nodded quickly, aiming once again to the Captain and shooting the last bullet on Steve's side of abdomen.

"Uhh..", the blonde Soldier groaned as he felt the pain, he fell to the ground, him facing up. Strucker smirks and then tells the Agents

"Let's go - start burning the warehouse down", the Agents nodded and quickly get out of the room, leaving their boss and the Captain alone. Baron chuckles loudly while walking towards Steve, who was struggling to stand up, but the pain stop him to, "You don't look good, Captain", Strucker teased as he stands next to him and looks down

"Fuck you", Steve gritted from his teeth as he puffs to keeping controlling the pain, but when he more tried to contain it, the more he could feel it

Baron smiled, "Don't worry. The poisoned bullets will soon began to take effect", he said and then takes his hand to his jacket pocket, revealing a time _bomb_. Steve gasped at the explosive and Baron smiled down at him while bending down and putting it a meter away from the Captain. The bomb indicated 7 minutes, "Meanwhile..would you mind to watch this for me ? - it's just for a _few_ minutes", he said and then stands up, "Oh ! And you have two options. Save your _friends_ or let them die.. _with you_ ", Strucker smiles evilly. Rogers knitted his brows while he feels the poisoned bullets were starting to make effect

"Fuck you ! What are you talking about ?!", he asked as looks at his enemy with rage eyes. Baron grins and starts to explain,

"Tell them to come and rescue you - they will have to pass the many of traps I set up, and finally through that door - that automatically activates a bomb downtown Boston and here, killing your human friend. Any break through this room will activate the bomb and any hack to the bomb will too - Just waste of time to choose that option..", he waves his hand as he continues, "..Or...sacrifice _yourself_ , telling them to leave you behind", Strucker puts his hands on his pockets and smiles again. The injured Captain (starting to feel weak and without air) turns his eyes up to the ceiling and says,

"You planned all this, don't you ?", Steve pressed his hand to his side to try stop the blood _rushing_ down

"Of course we did !", Baron yelled

Rogers frowned, "We ?", he said and turms to see the scientist

"Yes ! We ! - HYDRA !", Strucker opens his arms and then walks again to stand next to him. Baron crouched and then tells the Soldier, "We planned all this so we can destroy the Avengers - to get them out of the way !", he chuckled and standing up.

Steve shakes his head, "There's more than one Avenger besides me you know ?", he told and sees the man. The HYDRA mastermind smiles widely and says,

"Yeah..but we discovered that without their Captain the will _crumble_ down - they don't know how to function", he crossed his arms, very proud of his discovery, Steve rolled his eyes his, nut not in annoyance, he rolled them because of the pain, those damn bullets were affecting his system, he was starting to see blurry and feeling numb, but he says above feeling the pain and losing too much blood,

"They are capable of anything without me - they had done that all their entire lives", he proudly told of his friends, making Strucker's smile fade to an angry expression

"Well, let's see..", Baron says and stomps Steve's injured thigh

"AHH !", Rogers screamed in pain while he (involuntary) sat up quickly to grab his thigh, his breathing was heavy and his pain was getting more and more delirious. Baron smirks and bends down to tell the Captain,

"..Let's see how they will _live_ without their _heart_ ", the scientist walks to the explosive and starts the timer, walking to the exit and closing the door behind him. Steve could barely keep up on what Strucker was doing, so he turns his head down and sees his blood on the floor. _Too much blood._ He huffs and drags himself to the bomb, seeing if it could be stopped, but the damn pain was stopping him, with only one tiny movement he did, it hurt like hell. _'Come on, Rogers. You promised Natasha you'll be back to her - so fight !'_ , he scolded himself and got all the strength of his body and forgetting the pain, to drag his injured body to the - not-that-far - bomb. Once he grabbed it, he starts inspection it

"Stark ! Do you know how to - ", he stops, remembering his comm was down and also remembering Baron said that if he hacks the bomb, it will explode, so he lowers his head and sighs, putting the explosive down, he then tries to stand up, but miserably fails. He lamely crawls to the wall and sat down, his back supported on the wall (he decided to bring the bomb with him, to see the timer).

Steve sees the timer and gulps to see '6:12' minutes left on it, he takes a deep breath and leans his head back, setting the explosive down next to him, and closing his eyes. Not even plan, a strategy or a _anything_ crossed his head, but only his fate coming ahead, _his_ _death_...

* * *

"Got it !", the rookie Agent shouted when he hacked HYDRA's system, "I restored the communication !", he said again as Natasha (who was standing and watching behind him) sighs and says,

"Great !", the Agent quickly stands from the seat to let her sit, and she does, "Guys ! Do you hear me ?!", the redhead asks through the comms

" _Nat ?! - oh God, yes we can hear you !_ ", Clint replies back as his and Thor's comms were back on line. They were hidden back some columns when they started noticing HYDRA Agents stopped shooting at them

" _I can hear you too !_ \- oh ! _prepare a doctor for Bruce, he's unconscious !_ ", Tony said. Natasha widen her eyes

"What happened ?", she asks

" _I'll explain as soon I get there !_ ", Stark said again, ending the conversation. She nods and sighs as everyone was fine, wait wait, someone is missing

 **5 minutes left...**

"Steve ?", Natasha says as she waits her husband to respond her, "Steve do you -

" _I can hear you, Nat_ ", Steve answered, his voice sounded a _bit_ different though

"Thank God", Natasha breath out and then hears Thor saying,

" _Friend Steven, where are you ?!_ "

" _Do you need help ?!_ _\- you'd found Stucker ?!_ ", Clint followed

 **Back in the warehouse…**

"No..", Steve replied, he was still sitting on the ground while he was adding pressure on his abdomen wound (the one it hurt him the most), "..He got away..", the Captain continues, "Thor, take Clint immediately to the headquarters", he press his lips together and tightly shuts his eyes, trying to retain the damn pain rushing through his body

" _I'm fine_ ", Barton stubbornly said to his leader while the Archer turns to see his bullet wound. Rogers rolls his eyes and shakes his head

"Thor. _Take_ him", the Soldier ordered the god of thunder. Clint growled as he says to the Captain,

" _I'm fine !_ _We need to find you ! This place it's burning fast !_ ", he as a matter in fact told, the warehouse was burning so fast, and that's why the enemies were evacuating the building

" _What ?_ ", Natasha said when she heard of the fire

" _What about you, my friend ?!_ ", Thor said and kneels down to Clint

 **4 minutes left…**

Steve sighs and knits his brows furiously, _save your friends and innocent people, or, sacrifice yourself_. He thought on Baron's words, he needed to choose one option, _if they come and save you - breaking into this room - your human friend and the people downtown Boston will die_. Those words were hunting him, he just can't let people die or one of his family, _'I'm sorry, Natasha'_ , Steve said in his head, because of course he's the most selfless person on the world.

 _Sacrifice yourself…._

He closes his eyes and gulps. He decides to give his life for others, so he takes a deep deep breath and says, "I'm already outside... I'm _safe_ ", Rogers told Odinson. Clint and Thor saw each other and nodded slowly

" _Okay_ ", Barton said and then Thor carried him on his arms, flying him quickly to the headquarters so the Doctors could check on his wound (and of course because the warehouse was crumbling down). Natasha, who was hearing the conversation between her friends and husband, she says as thinking Steve was refuge in the forest

" _Steve, I'm sending Agents to pick you up, okay ?_ ", she quickly waves her fingers at two Agents standing behind her, waiting on anything she needed

"Alright", Rogers nods and looks to the ceiling, hoping to God that he made the _right choice_.

 **3 minutes left..**

Steve looked to the bomb as the fire started to consume the building inch by inch. It was unbelievable how quick the fire was heading to the room he was sitting injured.

The rest quickly arrived to the headquarters, Tony taking Bruce to the infirmary and Clint being attended by a doctor (he refused to go to the medical ward, instead he decided to be healed on the technical room, where Natasha was monitoring the mission).

" _Steve, they're going as fast as they can, okay ? - just find refuge and wait for them_ ", she told

Steve eyes started to feel heavy as he tries to keep them open, "Tasha ?", he deliriously said and then he glanced at the bomb. **2 minutes left** until the bomb could reach its limit. The Captain closed his eyes tightly and sighs deeply

" _Yes, babe ?_ ", Natasha replied as Clint and Thor sat behind her

"Can you sing for me ? - you know how I _love_ when you sing to me", Steve smiled sadly as he gulps his lump in his throat

" _What ? For what ?_ ", she asked while Thor and Clint frowned at his friend's request

" _Please_ , I want you hear you sing", the Captain said and squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the pain was already extremely powerful. He sees the bullet wound in his leg, noticing that it doesn't stop bleeding (even if he doesn't die from the explosion, he'll _definitely_ die because of loss blood). Steve saw the flames already on the walls and were now heading to the wall he was lean to, it was so hot that he even had to take off his suit and helmet (he struggled to, but he took them off). Natasha frowns and says,

" _Steve why you're -_

"I just wanna hear your voice _one last time_ …", he said and it hurt deeply into his heart to hear her sing

 _One last time_.

 **Meanwhile in the headquarters…**

"Steve ?..", Natasha narrows her eyebrows and says, "..What are talking about ?", she stares at the offline computers. Clint and Thor were carefully hearing the conversation from their earpieces, until Barton got hit by the realization. Steve was _in danger_

"Nat..", he warns her, but she already knew what Steve was trying to say (her instincts telling her husband _was_ in danger)

"Steve ?", she starts, as Steve _knew_ their friends already know that he lied he was safe, they're masterminds of course they would've find out quickly. Steve opted to 'distract' them so they couldn't worry and come for him, so he says

" _Remember when I asked you to be my girlfriend ? - that I was scared as hell ?_ "

" _..And you also remember when you first told me -_

"Steve !? Where are you ?! - the help is on their way !", Natasha yelled and starts tracking his location on the computer. Thor quickly stood up and see the Spy working on the computer while Clint was putting all the pieces together but, what he couldn't understand is why Steve lied to them.

"What is going on ?", Tony asked as he walked into the room and saw - felt - the sensation something was going wrong. Barton turned to see him and says,

"Steve might be in danger", the Archer stands from his chair and goes behind Natasha's seat

"What ?!", Stark yelled and quickly gathered with his friends watching Natasha tracking down Steve

Natasha sighs and growls, because she can't hack the computer to track her husband, so she asks again, "Steve, where are -

" _Please, Nat. Sing to me_ ", he cut her words. The redhead stops typing the keyboard and turns back to see at her friends, who just shrugged and nodded at her. Natasha sighs and turns forward, closing her eyes and begins to sing,

"..Oh once in your life you find someone, who will turn your world around, bring you up when you're feelin' down..", she smirks as the three Avengers behind her smiled at themselves, "..Yeah nothin' could change what you mean to me..Oh there's _lots_ that I could say, but just hold me now, 'cause our love will light the way..", the Spy opens her eyes as she gets on the chorus, "..And baby you're all I want, when you're lyin' here in my arms, I'm findin' it hard to believe, we're in heaven..", Natasha finished singing and was about to ask him of his location, but he says first,

" _Heaven. By Bryan Adams - I love that song. Thanks by the way_ ", the Captain smiled and sighs happily. He glanced to the bomb and sees it was 1:50 left and then bites his lip resisting the pain. He then sees a piece of the ceiling fall to the ground, Rogers quickly puts his hand in front of his face as the heat started to be more intense, the fire already near him. The Avengers heard the loud sound and noticed his quicken breaths

"Steve ? Why you're breathing is heavier and faster ? - what's wrong ?", Clint started to worry

"Was that wood falling ?", Thor says and frowns, turning later to see his friends, who turned to see him too. Natasha knitted her brows while Tony had his hands on his hips. Clint widen his eyes, remembering exactly _what_ was burning

"He's still in the warehouse", Barton blurted out and everyone's heart jumped out of their chest. Natasha quickly tells her husband through the comms

"Steve ! Why you're still there ?!", she could feel her heart racing in a way she may think it would explode

"I'm going for him", Tony said and walks to the exit, but then remembers, "Damn it ! My repulsors ! - they're damaged", the billionaire growls at his Ironman feet

"I'll go, friend Anthony", Thor nods at his friends and ran out of the room to fly away

"I'll go too..", Natasha quickly stood from her seat and runs towards the landing area, she was followed by Tony and Clint, "Steve, _please_ tell me what is going on ?", Natasha pleaded while she ran the fastest she could to the jet. She could hear he sighed and after and moment he says,

" _I got shot with poisonous bullets - I'm losing blood.._ ", the redhead gasped as Tony and Clint shared glances behind her

"Steve, they are Agents going to your location and we're heading over there too !", she said as they reached a Quinjet and quickly Clint got it to fly, "Baby, _we'll_ be there, hang on", Natasha was scared as hell. He can't leave her right now. She took a seat next to Clint while Stark was sitting on the back, silently hearing the couple's conversation

Steve glanced once again to the timer

 **1 minute…**

He gulps and gets strength to say the following through their earpieces,

".. _I love you, always remember that, okay ?_ _**I love you**_ _, with all my heart - I will never stop loving you, Natasha.._ ", the Spy's heart was melting at his agonized words, " _..Can you tell me you love me ?_ ", Steve asked and blinks furiously at the extreme heat now surrounding him

"Steve..", Natasha breathed out

" _ **Please**_ ", the Captain begged as he sees the bomb hit **40 seconds...**

Natasha sighs and says, "I love you..", she smiles to herself and then the radio of the Quinjet was heard,

" _Avengers ! 15 minutes until our arrival to Captain Rogers' location !_ ", the two Agents she sent minutes ago informed. The Avengers in the jet sighed relieved as the redhead nods

"Okay, hurry up !", she said to the Agents and then says to her husband, "Did you heard that, Steve ? They'll arrive soon", she cherishing told. _Tell him_. Her conscience talked to her again, _Tell him, now…_

 **15 seconds…**

"You can't leave me right now..", Natasha blurts out, listening to her inside voice. She smiled brightly and says, "..Remember I told you we have to celebrate ?..I wanted to be a surprise - but I can't contain it anymore..", the redhead chuckled as Clint looked at her and frowns. Tony just smiled, knowing what she was about to say. Natasha closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, to then letting it out and open her eyes, and nods. She starts, "..Steve..", the Spy smiles widely and continues, "..I'm preg -

 **0 seconds…**

A huge explosion was seen from the far away from where they were flying. The Avengers completely froze at the sight of the explosion, knowing that was the warehouse. Natasha shook her head and continues talking to her husband

"Steve ?", she noticed a static on her comm, "Steve ?", she asked again while the pranksters could hear the long static too

"Agents, what happened ?", Hawkeye called the Agents that were ahead from them

"Clint", Tony stood from his seat and walks towards the cockpit

" _Friends ? What was that ?_ ", Thor was heard from their personal comms

"Steve ?..", Natasha, who was froze on her seat, said, "..Babe ?..", she pressed her earpiece further to her ear, she was getting _extremely_ worried on losing communication with Rogers (and the static noise was not helping at all). Tony heart was racing at not hearing the Captain

"Barton !", he yelled at him for an answer

Clint growls, "Agents, what the fuck just happened ?! - Damn it !", he said

"Steve !", Natasha yells and could _feel_ in her heart something bad happened, "..No..", she voice was shaking and head shook too, refusing to believe -

" _A-avengers ?_ ", one of the Agents respond

"What happened ?!" Clint said, Natasha and Tony hearing carefully. The Agent sighed

" _I-i - We lost communication with Captain Rogers..and….w-we don't receive l-life signals. We're sorry..but..._ ", he informed on what his computer said

"No..", Natasha breathe out as she puts her hand on her mouth, tears starting to form on her eyes

"Oh my God..", Tony run his hands through his hair as he turns away

"This is not happening..", Clint whispered to himself

"... _Captain Rogers is_ _ **dead**_ ", the Agent finished and ends the communication, guessing that the Avengers wanted privacy right now

Natasha let tears fall her from her eyes while uncovers her mouth, to yell at her mic, "Steve ?!", she _refused_ to believe her Stevie was _dead_ , "Steve !", the redhead yelled louder through the comm

"Nat", Tony said as he puts a hand on her shoulder

"Steve, please answer me !", Natasha kept yelling while her tears didn't stop falling. Clint closes his eyes and puts the jet on autopilot

"Natasha, stop", Barton told and sat to face her

"You can't leave me ! You made me a promise !..", she didn't listen to her friends. Natasha started to cry and buries her face on her hands, she mumbled, "..You're gonna be a father.."

* * *

 **Yep...I killed Cap. (Sorry) My friend cried while she was reading the chapter as I was writing it without caring about it (I guess I don't have heart to kill the Captian) but I felt the stroy needed something _spicy._ (sorry again) and I know they are gonna be plot holes or 'if they would've do this or that' kinda stuff. Guys ! I'm not perfect ! That's why I need your comments to guide me and see where are my mistakes :) and also, I don't know if you guys know, but English isn't my first language. It's _German._**

 **also, some of you guys had send me PM or on the reviews when are the days I update the story. I update each sunday or monday (since sometimes one of those days are my day off. But sundays are my priority)**

 **Feel free to comment ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

Clint, the one who was piloting, flew the Quinjet as fast as it could go, because his target was to arrive at the Steve's location to find out if he was _really_ dead… The Avengers (except for Bruce, who was still unconscious back on the headquarters), were completely devastated, torn, _ripped_ apart, broken..

"Thor, what you got ?", Tony asked through their comm. Thor already arriving at the warehouse and abruptly stopped flying

" _I-i can't. I-i'm.._ ", Odinson murmured under his breath while seeing the destroyed warehouse and in ruins

"Did you found Cap ?", Stark kept asking while the top Spies listened carefully

" _This place is destroyed_ ", Thor said as he lands in the ground and starts inspecting the area

The rest sighed, "Look for him on the woods - maybe he's refugee around there", Tony said and Natasha bit her lip as she let a tear fall down her eye. After 15 minutes to get to the destroyed warehouse, the three Avengers (Tony and Natasha already in the cockpit with Clint) saw the black smoke from far as they arrived at the location, and seeing a devastating scenario. Indeed an explosion was here, the warehouse was now literally a piece of shit. And the only thing you could've distinguish was the derbies everywhere, fire still burning, and also, some of _human_ flesh (maybe of some HYDRA Agents that couldn't escape and Ste -

"No no no no..", Natasha murmured while scanning the area, ".. _Please_ God, no", she said and had to sit down because she felt her world crumbling

"Oh my God", Clint whispered to himself as he starts landing the Quinjet. Tony caught his breath while seeing with horror the scene

"Thor, where are you ?", Barton asked

" _I'm going back - I can see you friends from here_ ", Thor said

Once Clint landed the jet, Natasha quickly rushed to the exit and ran towards the derbies (She didn't even let the ramp bet fully down when she was running). There were also the two Agents Natasha sent a while ago, they were searching for the Captain also.

"Natasha !", Clint yelled as he and Tony were rushing behind her trying to stop her, but she didn't stop, the redhead climbed the pieces of concrete and wood as she shouts,

"Steve !", the Spy scanned the place to see if her husband hopefully would appear in any second. Tony decided to search for Rogers on the west of the place while Clint was reaching Natasha, who was climbing down and started searching too. Then, Barton saw the thunder god arriving at the scenery

"Did you found something ?", Hawkeye asked. Thor sighs and sadly nodded

"The Agents found _something_ ", he informed as he lowers his head and also light rain starts falling from the sky (Thor's mood). Tony quickly rushes to his friends as the Agents go towards the Avengers. One of the Agents sighs and puts his hand into his pocket, the Avengers impatiently seeing his moves

"We found this..", he said and takes out a necklace. _Steve's necklace_. It had his dog tags, _wedding ring_ and the 'N' initial that Natasha gave him for their anniversary

"Noooo", the redhead whimpered as she carefully gets the necklace from the Agent's hand. She pouts and caress the dog tags while feeling the rain was suddenly falling more heavily to the ground. Stark closes his eyes and lowers his head, walking away from there. Clint felt a huge lump on his throat as he bites inside of his cheek, refusing to break down in front of the Agents. And Thor, well, he was in a way crying, letting the heavy rain to fall while his hand gripping tightly to his hammer.

"..It was not far from _this_ ", the Agent kept saying and gestured them to follow him. The Avengers knitted their brows as they started following the Agent, who finally arrived to the place he said. Showing the heroes the Captain's top part of his suit, laying on a piece of concrete, full of dust, burned and with _blood_. Natasha and the rest gasped at the suit, the redhead quickly covering her mouth, Clint tightly shutting his eyes, Thor gulping and turning his head away, and Tony had enough, because he walked to the jet

"Thank you..", Clint said to the Agents once he opened his eyes, "..You can can go now - send SHIELD to inspect the area", he said again and the Agents nodded, going to their Quinjet.

Natasha slowly kneels in front of her husband's top while tears were falling from her eyes, mixing with the rain, "Steve !", she shouted as grabbing the suit on her hands, putting it near her heart.

What else she wanted to see that proof Steve was dead. His body ? _Nothing_ was left but his flesh mixed with another person's.

But she didn't wanted to believe that. Hell no. Her husband _wasn't_ dead. He couldn't leave her and _their_ baby. She felt her life - heart - was slowly and painfully tearing apart when the Agent showed her Steve's necklace and his suit. Natasha lowered her head and starts crying, burying her face on Steve's suit while Clint and Thor turned to see her, feeling their heart breaking as they see Natasha - their most strongest friend and _emotionless_ Avenger - was _vulnerable_.

"Nat", Clint said, not standing seeing her so heart broken. So he crouched down and rubs her back

"Noooo..", Natasha sobs on the suit, "..You can't die..", the redhead kept sobbing while she tightly fists the Captain's suit, "..I'm pregnant ! With _your_ baby..", she whispers

Clint and Thor widen their eyes at what she said, but even the sadness was so much bigger than the happiness of Natasha being pregnant. Odinson sighs, "Friend Steven _can't_ be dead", he told but more to himself. Barton sighed too and stands up, nodding his head, agreeing with his friend

"God, he didn't deserve this, not when he was going to be a father", Hawkeye sees at the Spy, who was still sobbing on the floor. A few minutes later, Natasha cleaned her tears and with the help of Thor she got on her feet, weakly, but she stood up and says,

"Who the hell planted the bomb ?", the Spy glances between her friends, who knitted their eyebrows while they think

"Baron..", Clint gritted. Natasha and Thor turned to see him, "..I'm sure fucking Strucker planned all this", Barton said and the two other Avengers nodded. Natasha lowered her head and stares at the suit, saying sadly,

"How I'm supposed to bury him without his body ?", her voice crackling, "There's nothing but _pieces_ ", she bit her lip and starting to cry

"Come on, Nat..", Clint hugs her shoulders, telling her, "..Get yourself into the jet while we search -

"No !", Natasha got off of Clint's hold, and grits from her teeth, "I'm not going _anywhere_ until I fucking find Strucker !", she stares at Hawkeye while Thor watched silently on the back

Barton sighs and gets her shoulders on his hands, "Natasha, you're _not_ in conditions to do that", he told and gestures to her stomach. Thor nodded his head and walks to be in front of her

"Friend Natasha, I _promise_ you I'll _kill_ that Baron man for you", Odinson said and smiles sadly. The redhead shook her head and says,

"I will search..", she shrugged her shoulders to let Clint's hands fall to his sides and passing through Thor and him. The two men turned to see her walk away while Natasha was already like 7 feet away from them, but suddenly, she felt dizzy as she kept walking, her world spinning. She put her hand on her forehead (she looked like she was drunk, walking a side to another). Clint and Thor frowned at her strange walking, so the Archer asks,

"Tasha ?", he takes smalls steps, Thor knitted his brows and walking too.

The Spy closed her eyes and finished falling hard to the ground, fainting.

"Nat !" "For the love of Odin", Clint and Thor screamed when they saw her falling to the ground. They quickly ran towards her, Thor bending down to carry the redhead

"Get her on the Quinjet", Barton said as he and Thor ran to the jet

Once there, Tony (remember he was in the jet ?), He knitted his brows, "What the hell ?!", he said when he saw Thor entering the jet with Natasha in his arms and Clint rushing to the cockpit

"She fainted - we're getting her to the headquarters", Barton explained as he sits on the pilot seat. Thor laying Natasha carefully on the floor, but not before Tony got a blanket and put it on the ground for her.

* * *

Tony talked to Pepper and told her the horrible news, and after awhile, Pepper finally finished crying and asks him,

" _How's Nat ?_ ", She sobs and cleans her tears. Tony sighs and rubs his forehead with his hand and then sets his eyes to the unconscious redhead on the floor and Thor putting a wet rag on her forehead, (Clint telling him to do it.)

"Imagine. Her husband just died, leaving her with a baby", Stark revealed to his CEO

" _Oh God.._ ", Pepper gasps

"Can you do that, Pep ?", Ironman said as he puts his index finger on his temple

" _Sure. I'll get everything ready_ ", Potts said between small sobs and sniffs

"Please call whoever was close to Cap - Agents, friends, or whatever", Stark sighs and closes his eyes

" _I will. Bye_ ", Pepper hang and Tony put his phone in his pocket, and then tells Thor and Clint,

"I told Pepper to fix everything for the funeral..", he glances at his friends. Thor nodding at him while he fixed the rag on Natasha's forehead and Clint looking from his shoulder, "..Steve deserves a decent one", Stark kept saying, and then lowers his head, "Damn, I can't even think straight right now"

"No one can, Tony..", Clint added as he turns his head back forward, "..We lost Cap - our leader. Our _family_ ", he said

"Where we're _burying_ him ?", Thor asked

Stark sees him, "Arlington", he billionaire smiles sadly and says, "I thought that was the best place for him"

"Brother Steven once told me that when he died, he wanted to be buried there..", Odinson sets his eyes down to the Captain's wife and sighs, "..I've never thought that day would've come", he told, Tony and Clint lowered their glances.

Clint landed the quinjet at the headquarters as Tony told him that go get Bruce out of the infirmary, that it would be better if they head to DC rather than home. When Clint exit the jet, _everyone_ was silent, heads lowered, eyes watery, faces expressing sadness. Barton got to the medical floor and quickly retired Banner from the infirmary. The scientist, with Clint's help, walked towards the landing area, also noticed Clint's red eyes and constantly sniffing.

When they got to the jet, he saw Natasha laying on the floor while Thor was crouched next to her, and Tony was sitting in front of them with his arms crossed, head lowered. He narrows his eyes and walked into the jet as Clint closed the ramp and then starting the engines.

 **Hours later on the Quinjet….**

"When is the funeral ?", Bruce asked once he calmed down (forcing himself not to transform into the Hulk. For sakes of Natasha and the baby). Tony was the in charged to tell him that his friend just died

"Tomorrow. 7 A.M", Tony replied. Banner sighs and lowers his head, Tony let a tear fall but quickly cleaning it up, Thor was now sitting and had his arms crossed, Clint 'focused' on flying the Quinjet. After an hour of flight (Natasha already woken, but it seemed otherwise because she sat next to Thor and silently cried while she traced her fingers Steve's necklace and sometimes long stared at the Captain's suit.

When they reached Tony's residential house in DC, far from the city, he told Clint to land the jet on the huge backyard of the house. The house got more than enough rooms of each Avenger, so they can rest after this tragically day. Tony told his friends to get whichever room they wanted and that he'll have _black_ clothes for tomorrow's funeral. Natasha was the one who walked directly to a room and says,

"See ya tomorrow, guys", she sees them from her shoulder and then closed the door behind her

"Sure" "Alright" "Ok", the guys said before they all got to a room, feeling like shit.

* * *

The next morning, all the Avengers woke up (if they could've sleep anyways) and got dressed, expect Natasha who was curled up, crying and sobbing in bed. She was still on her yesterday's clothing, her hair was mess and smelled like a wet dog (because of the rain. She didn't even care she'd catch a cold) her eyes were so red because of the all night crying (sometimes during the night she'll cry loudly). She was now tracing circles on the Soldier's necklace, when she heard a knock on her door. The redhead turned herself onto her back and sees the door slowly opens

"Hey..", it was Clint. He was already dressed on a all blak suit with white dress shrirt. He peeks the room and smiles sadly at her, "Pepper sent you this..", he said while showing her a tray with breakfast. Natasha nodded and pointed him to leave it in the night stand, but as soon she smelled the eggs with bacon, she rushed to the bathroom to vomit and leaving Clint very confused (he later remembered that she was pregnant - a happy-sad news).

After throwing up everything, Natasha washed her mouth and miserably walks to the room, finding her friend sitting on the edge of the bed and sighing deeply. The Spy leaned her back on the door frame of the bathroom and pouts, starting to form tears on her eyes, she lets out a small cry as she lowers her head, "Hey hey. Come here..", Barton stood from the mattress and goes to hug her from her shoulders while Natasha begins to cry louder and bury her face on his chest, fisting his black suit jacket on her hands, "..Shh shh", Hawkeye pets her hair gently as he looks up to the ceiling, tears falling from his eyes also. Natasha, after a nice five minutes, she controlled herself and stop crying, then to say to her friend,

"Why _he_ died ? Why _him_ , Clint ? Why ?", the redhead looks up at him, eyes pleading for an answer

"I don't know, Nat..", Clint said and sighs, "..Believe me, I wish I'd know", he lowers his glance, not daring to see through her eyes that her soul was in pain. Natasha sobs and hugs Clint from his torso, eyes looking to the side

"He made me a promise he'll _come_ back..", she told as her voice started to crack a little and then slowly to whine, "..I should've told him that I was pregnant - maybe that way he would've stay and none of this would happen", the Spy closes her eyes while the tears kept falling

Clint shakes his head and breaks the embrace to cup her face, "Nat, It was not your fault", he said, seeing at her crying eyes. She looks down as she walks to sit on the mattress, Clint turning himself to see her, and noticed that she was staring at the black knee length dress resting neatly on the chair in the corner of the room

"I can't go", She blurted out, Barton knowing what she was talking about. He sighs and walks towards her while she sees him and says, "I can't _live_ without him", Natasha simply said as he smiled sadly and crouch in front of her

"You _will_..because you're the strongest woman on earth", he told and grabs her hands on his. She shakes her head while biting her lip (resisting the _urge_ to cry again) and lowered her head

"Not anymore. My _strength_ left me - _Steve died_ ", Natasha sobs loudly and sets her eyes on her friend, who sighs and gave her a comfort grin

"But he left you a _little_ bit..", Clint said and she knitted her brows, confused on what he was trying to say, "..It's right here", he pointed to her belly. Oh, the baby… she must have been so occupied crying that she totally forgot about the _baby_. Natasha looked down at his finger and her stomach, feeling a small comforting on knowing that Steve didn't left her alone….

Barton smiled when he saw a ghost smile on her lips, so he pats her knee and stands up, "Come on, dress up", he told her and grabs the dress from the chair and put it on the mattress for her, leaving the room as the redhead looked down to her belly again and hug it, lowering her head while tears started to fall again.

 **Several minutes later on the Arlington National Cemetery…**

The people, SHIELD Agents and friends, were all gathered for the sad burying of the great Captain America. They were waiting - in a big canopies, because it was still heavily raining - for the priest and the Avengers to arrive, (some of the people were sitting and some of them were standing as they chatted while they shared their shock of _who_ was this funeral). When the Avengers arrived, Clint and Bruce on a black Audi, followed by Thor, Tony and Natasha on a black Suburban, and both vehicles parking not far away of the service. The redhead saw through the window the place where the memorial service was going to be held, the people and some of familiar faces, like Sam, Fury, Maria, Phil. She also notices Pepper, Bobbi, Jane and Betty there too. And she saw that all of them had sad faces...Jane and Betty along with Maria were sitting on the second row of the seats with their long faces, eyes fixed on the grass. Fury and Phil were standing on the entrance of the canopies, chatting quietly as they had their arms crossed. And well, Pepper and Bobbi were sitting in the first row seats while the CEO was trying to comfort the Agent, who was truly devastated by the Captain's death, with her hands covering her face while she was crying and Pepper rubbing her back, (because Bobbi always said that Steve was like a brother to her).

The redhead shakes her head and lowered her head. Thor got off of the back left side of the SUV (where he was sitting) and quickly opening an umbrella to cover himself of (he's causing it) the rain and starts walks to the memorial service, joining Clint and Bruce, that were already walking towards it too. On the other hand, Tony was on the copilot seat while Natasha was sitting behind him. He decides to get off of the vehicle and opens his umbrella, walking to the service, but doesn't hears Natasha getting out of the vehicle, so he turns around and goes to open her door, and once he opens it, the redhead sees him

" _I can't_ ", Natasha breathe out and a bit shaky as she felt her world getting blurry and in slow motion. Natasha couldn't believe she arrived at _Steve's_ funeral. She just can't believe that all this was happening. So fast, so improved, and so suddenly without warning (she would've wish there was a warning to death).

"Tasha..", Tony sighs and give her an encouraging smile

"Stark..", she said while starting to cry, she says in a cracking voice, ".. _My_ Stevie just died", the Spy stares at him. Her eyes were the most hurt Tony had ever seen. Not just because they were crying, just because they showed you the _pain_ , _miserable_ , _lifeless_ , _wanting to go crazy_ , _depressed_. All of these in a pair of green emerald eyes - that once were _full_ of happiness, with life, love, wanting to live billions of years with her _soulmate_ …

"I'm so sorry, Nat", he told as he grabs her hand on his, tightly pressing it, and saying, "I swear I'll fucking hunt down Baron for you and Steve", Stark gritted between his teeth, "He'll pay. _I swear_ ", Tony said as he felt rage taking over him just remembering who killed his family.

Natasha lets a few tears fall and sadly smiles at him, when she sets her eyes on man, with an umbrella in his hand, walking towards them, making Tony to turn around. The man nods politely and says,

"The ceremony is in two minutes, Mister Stark", the guy sighs as he straighten himself

Tony nods and the man nods too, leaving them alone. Stark sighs and turns to see the redhead, "You're ready ?", he said while putting the umbrella for her

"No..", she honestly said. Tony pressed his lips together, Natasha continued saying, "..As soon as I see his basquet, I'll cry to death", the _Widow_ lowered her glance. Ironman sighs and puts his hand on her shoulder, then says,

"Then, I'll join you", he shakes her shoulder a little as Natasha stares at him, slightly smiling at her friend.

* * *

 **A/N : Sorry I didn't updated last week, it's because my husband broke his hand :/ so I've been working, taking my kid to school and at the same time taking care of my twins and my husband. But now that my husband's hand its healing great and fast ! I can now have free time ! (Yay !)**

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

 **Next chapter, The funeral :'/**


	22. Chapter 22

**The fuenral...**

* * *

"I am so sorry for your loss, Agent. Your husband was a very good man", a female Agent told her as she and Tony were walking towards the front row chairs. Natasha nodded and kept walking, Stark putting a supportive arm around her shoulders to guide her down the aisle

"My deepest sympathy for the loss of your husband, ma'am", an Army Colonel said when he approach to the two Avengers, "I share your grief at this very difficult time, Avengers", he finished. Natasha and Tony smiled politely while they nod their head at the Colonel, resuming their way to take a seat. And once there, Tony help her to sit down as the girls, (Pepper, Bobbi, Jane, Betty and Maria), turned to see her. Seeing that she was a _mess_ , eyes red, pale - makeup free - face, hair a little messy (if she had mood to look good), her whole body radiate sadness, pain, suffer, and loneliness.

"Hey", Bobbi, who was sitting with Pepper at the end of the 7th chair row, sat next to her. Natasha turned her head up and saw her friend, beginning to cry, "Hey hey", the Agent grabbed the Spy's head in her arms while Natasha set her cheek on Morse's chest, crying softly, (the rest of the girls heart broke at the sight. Tony whispered at Bobbi to take of the widow meanwhile he goes to see if the priest arrived), Bobbi sighs, "I _swear_ , Nat. I'll _kill_ Baron for this", Mockingbird bitterly says. The rest of the girls gathered around the two SHIELD women, bringing their attention. Natasha lifted her head and smiled sadly at them (Pepper in front of her. Jane, Betty, and Maria standing behind her seat. And Bobbi still with her arm around her shoulders)

"I'm sorry, Natasha", Pepper told her while she crouched in front of her and gets Natasha's hands on hers

"Thank you, guys", the redhead said, "I just can not believe I'm burying _him_ \- He left me so lonely", Natasha lowered her eyes, seeing down to Pepper's hands and hers. Maria sighs loudly and shook her head, telling the Spy

" _We_ all here for you, Nat. You are _not_ alone - _never_ will", Hill rubs the widow's arm

"Yeah, we're family and won't leave you alone..", Betty added as she leans her head over to be say in a low voice, "..And pretty much less right now that you're pregnant - congratulations by the way for the news", she puts her hand over Natasha's head and starts petting it

Natasha sighs deeply and lowers her head, "I don't even know if it's a good news or bad right now", the Spy swallowed a lump forming on her throat. The girls shared glances between them as Jane says,

"Nat, don't say that -

"Ladies and gentlemen..", a male voice through a microphone interrupted. The girls and Natasha turned their attention to him. An Agent standing behind the podium, "..Please take a seat as the service will start in a minute", he said and then gets down from the small stage while the people began to take their seats as the girls also gave an encouraging smile and hug to the _widow_. The rest of the Avengers sat with Natasha in the front row as, again, the people were finishing sitting up, Tony next to Natasha (who was on the first seat), then Clint next to the billionaire, Thor took a seat next to the Archer, and then Bruce, followed by Pepper and Bobbi sitting in the end of the row.

The funeral service started with a violin playing slow and low 'Amazing Grace' on the background. The priest, who was going to do the service, walked down the aisle with his Holy Bible while the big amount of people watched him walking all the way to the stage and putting himself behind the podium, he opened his Bible and welcomed the guests, then he began to read Psalms 23 to start the service program, and even some of the guests were also saying the Psalm.

To be very honest, she didn't even pay attention to almost the whole service because her mind digress every time she thinks on her husband, how his eyes were, hair, arms, hands, personality, body, smile, voice, face, lips… she will _miss_ all of those. Heck she'll do. _'I will avenge you, Steve. I'll do. I swear, babe... I_ _ **swear**_ _'_ , the Spy said on her head while she stared at the emptiness and a tear falling from her eye.

* * *

 **Minutes later…**

As long minutes had passed, and she constantly lowering her head while Tony hugged her shoulders to give her comfort and rubbing her arm, the priest was finishing the service, and he says,

"And now - to finish this service - the Avengers would like to say some words", the priest announced and nods at the Avengers, gesturing them to take the podium. Tony sighs and turns to see Bruce - the one who was going first. So the scientist took a deep breath and stands from his seat, all the people shut and the only sound heard was the heavily rain falling to the canopies roof. Bruce stares at the people as he says to himself, _'Don't turn green, Banner. Do not turn green right now'_ , the Doctor sighed softly and begins to say to the public,

"Steve was the example of being brave, fearless, professional, selfless, courage, friend, co-worker, comprehensive - a leader..", Banner smiles to himself as he puts his hands on the side-edges of the podium, gripping on it, "..He was _my_ example to..", Bruce lowered his head while he was _fighting_ inside to not unleash the Hulk, _'Breath, Bruce. Breath...It's a funeral - Steve's funeral. He deserves the best. Don't give Natasha another grief'_ , the Doctor said to himself while keeping his head down. The rest of the Avengers and friends knew that he was struggling with the other guy (and the guests were slightly panicking, sensing that the Hulk might come out). But Bruce, got himself together and took deep breaths, as he lifts his head and continues saying, "..He showed me how to believe in myself - on not to feel like a monster..", he smiled sadly, "..Cap is and always will be in our hearts - We love you, Cap. Rest in peace", Bruce finished and nodded his head, then gets himself down of the stage and taking his seat next to Thor - whose turn is. The semi-god sighs and closes his eyes, then standing from his seat. Odinson walks towards the podium and stand behind it

"I'm sorry...I, uhh..", he lowers his head to calm himself a little, but he quickly lifts it up and begins, "..Cap was a very good man, no doubt of that..", Thor added, "..He died like a great warrior - in the battle. He also was an awesome partner, warrior, Captain, leader, advisor, _friend_ \- that always spoiled my pranks towards my friends..", the god of thunder turned to his friends, who gave him a small smile. Thor smiled back at them, but then lowered his head, silencing himself for a second. He _needed_ to take a breath or else he'll _cr_ y, cry until his eyes would dry. His buddy was dead, his friend, his _family_. _Brother_ …

Thor gulped the knot on his throat and kept saying, his voice began to crack, "..But most of all, he was _my_ family..", he bit his lip while containing the tears. The Avengers, from their seats, saw the waves of emotions Thor was having because Steve was like his brother, they had so much in common. Like, they didn't knew so much of this century, they had the same appetite, same joyful spirit, their skins _itched_ for battle - they were known of _never_ walked out of one.

The rest, even the guests, felt so heartbroken at the sight of the mighty Thor was about to tear up. That he was so vulnerable like they never had seen him. After a few minutes of a full silence, Thor regained his voice (and head), so he takes a deep breath (a small tear falling from his eye), Odinson lifts his head and says, "You were a great warrior, friend, comrade in arms... a _brother_ , Steven… _We_ will miss you my dearest friend", Thor sighs deeply and without any word, he walks to his seat. The god slowly sat down, having Jane (behind him) rubbing his left arm and Clint (next to him) patting his right shoulder. He lowered his head and quickly cleans his tears with his wrists, then to catch Jane's hand, squeezing it - also turning to see the Archer and giving him 'thank you' smile.

Hawkeye nodded at him and sighs, knowing that it was his turn to dedicate some words at his fallen Captain. So he stands up and goes to get himself to the podium, and once there, he says (saying what his heart felt),

" _This_ isn't suppose to happen.. it's not suppose to turn out like this..", Clint sees at the people sitting in front of him and shrugs his shoulders, "..But I guess we don't decide how life is going to go. We wish our loved ones live forever and be with us - but we have to _learn_ to let go. Even it hurts like hell", he said. Hawkeye lowered his glance while he gulps his saliva, and then turns back to see the crowd, and also smiling as he says, "Of all the memories I have from Cap, I remember one especially, when he once told me: Clint, you'll always have my back - no matter what happens..I'll be there for you..", Barton suddenly felt his eyes began to burn and watery, so he quickly lowered his head and blinked repeatedly. He sighs and sadly keeps with his speech, "..I didn't thought he will _give_ his life for _mine_...he died - sacrificing his life - for innocent people and _his_ family..", Clint brings up his head, "..Steve….thank you..", he said, "..You'll always be in our hearts, being remembered and loved. Rest in peace", Barton nodded and quietly goes to take his seat, received with a comforting pat in the shoulder from Tony. The Archer sees at him and sighs, smiling and whispering the genius a 'thank you'. Clint then gestures with his head at Tony that it was his turn to say some words. So he does. Standing from his seat, he goes to the podium and stands behind it

"Hello..", Tony greeted while the people in front of him were either whispering 'hello' back at him, silently crying, or with a long face, "..I, umm..I would like to say 'thank you' first… - at Steve", Ironman continues, "Like Clint said, he died for others. And to be honest with ourselves, we would've think many times to give our lives - he didn't doubt to _give_ his..", he said and then taking a long deep breath, to exhale it, "..He was a great friend and partner outside and in the field - telling and guiding us the right way. Even if we teased him so many times with _'Language'_..", Stark chuckled and as well some of the people. Tony pressed his lips together and kept saying, "..He left a huge mark in the world, that I bet it would be hard to replace it", he put his hands inside on his black dressing pants pockets and turns to see directly to the redhead sitting _lifeless_ on her seat, "Cap thought me to hold on what you must love and _never_ let go..to fight for it - even if it would take your life..", he smiled at her and she returned it back. Tony turns back to the guests and says, "..He did that - fought for his family and consequently _took_ his life. He was the example of _love_. He loved the world. His country. His job. Co-workers in SHIELD. Friends. _His_ Avengers family - that many times we drove him crazy..", Ironman smiled to himself and turns his glance back to the widow, ".. _His_ wife..", Tony stated, making Natasha lower her head. He sighs and sees the people again, telling them, "..And I bet my tower that he would've have love for _someone_ else", Stark referenced to a _small piece of life_ , and his friends knowing exactly what he was trying to say (Natasha's heart winced at that and made her let out a tear).

Tony lets out a shaky breath and then says, "Steven 'Capsicle' Rogers..", he smiled, "..Thank you, my friend..You'll always be in our hearts and souls. Rest in peace, Cap", Stark finished his speech and nodded to the guests, making himself to his seat. Tony settles himself in the chair and then puts his hand on the Spy's back, rubbing it softly, he whispers to her, "You don't have to go up there if you want - it's understandable, Nat", the billionaire leaned his face to see her face

Natasha quickly shakes her head, "I'm fine. I'll make my speech", she told and stands up, walking slowly with her head down to the stage. All the eyes staring at her as she climbed the stage and setting herself behind the podium, she begins, "Thank you for coming and show your appreciation for my husband..", Natasha _Romanoff_ gave a smallsmile to the guests, as she continues, "..Everyone knows how Steve was the _greatest_ man on earth and it only took meeting him once to be aware of that..", she lowered her eyes, "..He is and always will be the love of my life - and I think there will continually be a hole in my heart that will _never_ heal..", the redhead slowly traveled her hands to rested on her stomach, "He taught me so many things. How to love, like how it feels miss someone so bad - it feels like a part of you is missing..", Natasha sees up to the people, "..He was my soul-mate. Simple. It takes people time to find theirs, but I was one of the lucky ones to find on the first try..", the Spy smiled to herself and says, ".. _Love at the first sight_..", she stated, "..All it took was one look and I knew he was the man I was meant to spend the rest of my life with - it didn't get the rest of my life, but, I got the rest of _his_..", Romanoff pressed her lips together and lowered her head, fighting the _urge_ to tear up in front of everyone. So she sighs and heads up, seeing the guests again, telling them, "..I find some comfort knowing that he loved me until his death..", she felt a ghost fond smile escaped from her lips as she remembered him, "..He used to say, 'God always has a plan. We need to accept it and go with it'..", she chuckled nervously and continues, "..I wish I could know what is God's plan, so I can understand why all this happened..", Natasha sighed deeply, "In life, there are things that you don't want to happen but you have to accept - you have to learn..", she said as the guests nodded at her words, "..And learn there are _people_ you can't live without, and have to _let go_..", the redhead runs her thumbs in her belly, "..I _will_ miss you..", she says, "..I'll miss you and I _love_ you, Steven Grant Rogers. I always will", Natasha closes her eyes and let a tear slowly fall. The rest of the Avengers felt so guilty to see her cry, so they mentally swear to themselves to _never_ let her cry (for Steve's sake).

Natasha opened her eyes and wipes the tear with her finger, she smiled sadly to the guests and says, "I would also like to sing - Steve _loved_ when I sang to him. I guess I'd should've sing to him when he was _alive_ ", all the people were surprised that the Spy want to sing. But her friends knew that she wanted to sing because in remembrance of the Soldier. What better remembrance that his wife singing in honor of him.

"I heard this song a while ago..", Romanoff said as she grabbed the microphone and sets it closer to her mouth, "..Actually, I heard it with Steve on the radio in my car while we made our way to get some ice-cream..", she smiled at the memory. Ah..that memory., "..I thought I'd never had to sing it for _him_ \- it's called _'Lay me down'_ by Sam Smith", the Black Widow sighs and (thankfully a pianist was rented to play some songs), the pianist began to play the intro… she glances at her friends, who were smiling at her. So she nodded and closes her eyes and begin singing,

" _Yes, I do, I believe, that one day I'll be where I was, right there, right next to you, and it's hard, the days just seem so dark, the moon and the stars, are nothing without you.._ ", Natasha makes a small pause and bit her lip, not wanting to cry, not before she has to finish a song, so she continues, _"..Your touch, your skin, where do I begin? No words can explain, the way I'm missing you_. _Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside, these tears, they tell their own story.._ " damn it this song was powerful, and so much morewhen a _widow_ is singing it on her husband's funeral. Natasha lowered her head as she kept singing, " _..You told me not to cry when you were gone; But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong.._ " she didn't even felt when the tears began to fall from her face, so she grips onto the mic and keeps with the emotional song, " _..Can I lay by your side?...Next to you, you; And make sure you're alright, I'll take care of you; I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_ ", Natasha had to finish there, she didn't finish the song, it was too much for her. Too much hurt remembering _him_. So she decided to finish there.

Romanoff lowered the microphone and quickly put a hand on her mouth, starting to cry. She closed her eyes and lets a waterfall of tears flow down. The Avengers' heart broke (more) seeing her like this, so they quickly stood up, Tony and Clint going to her while Thor and Bruce waited for them to bring her down. The Spy felt two hands on each of her arms, so she opens her eyes, seeing Clint and Tony and started guiding her down to her seat. She put the microphone on the podium before she left the guys walk her down the stage while she heard some of the guests sobbing or crying. She just didn't knew why her knees suddenly felt so weak.

Natasha saw Thor and Bruce returned to their seats (not before they saw she was fine) the billionaire and the Archer helped her sit down as the priest returned to the podium and closed the service with a prayer.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are cordially invited to stay to the Full Military Honors to Captain Rogers", an Agent told all the hundreds of people that attended to the funeral (and of course they all stayed)

All the people step aside - opening their umbrellas - and making a line, to make a path that leaded to Steve's grave (thanks to Pepper that made sure everything was arranged). An Agent told Natasha and the guys that they'll be behind following Steve's coffin, that will arrive there in a minute. So once the Avengers saw the Military starting to get into position for the Honors, they all felt their heart race, not wanting to see their Captain's coffin. But unfortunately, it showed up, carried by a caisson with horses. The American flag covering it.

Natasha gasped seeing the coffin and her knees got weak, Clint quickly got her arm in case she faints. She sees that the caisson began to come towards them, she sobs quietly while digging her fingers in Clint's forearm and the Archer understanding her grip. The Avengers were currently standing next to each other with umbrellas on their hands (except Natasha because Clint was holding it for her)

"Clint, I can't", the redhead breathe out

"Nat..", the Archer sighed and faces her, ".. It's Steve - honor him by being _strong_ ", he said and the Spy shook her head

"It's not even him !..", she whispered at him

Barton sighs again, "Natasha -

"It's a mix of flesh of different persons !", Romanoff argued again. Clint shut his mouth. She was right, the coffin wasn't even had a body inside, it was empty… Because of the explosion, there was nothing left than _pieces_ … "It's _not_ my Steve", Natasha mumbled and her friend sighed, not able to say something back. But luckily, a sound of a band playing interrupted their conversation. They all turned their attention to the escort platoon beginning to march through the path the people made. The Avengers sighed and waited for the caisson to park on the curb and the Soldiers to get the coffin and take it to the grave.

And once the caisson platoon stopped by the curb, the assigned Soldiers got the coffin and they settled on their shoulders, they began to walk down the path while the rain kept falling. Bruce and Tony started walking closely behind the Soldiers carrying Steve's coffin. Thor gestured at Clint to guide Natasha and start walking too, and he does. Barton got Natasha from her shoulders and walks with her, protecting themselves with a black umbrella of the rain. (Thor also began walking closely behind the widow and Archer). Once they all walked through the path the guests made (and also all the people following them behind) they finally got to Steve's grave tomb, that said: _Capt. Steven Grant Rogers. Beloved husband and Avenger_ ….

And Natasha, as soon she saw the escriture on the grave, her knees got weak and felt her world spin

"Natasha", Clint called her when he felt she leaned weakly at his shoulder

"I'm fine. I'm fine", she replied as she put her hand on her forehead. The Soldiers gently put the coffin down next to the hole in front of the tomb and marched to made a line up a few meters from there. The Avengers were told to stand next to the coffin as the guests surrounded them in a circle. Then, a group of 7 Soldiers - 8 with the Captain leading them - began to march to line up not to far from there. They had their rifles on their shoulder as they stopped and stand firmly, making a salute and keeping their arm there.

Natasha stared at the coffin while Clint was resting his cheek on her head, also staring at the coffin. Thor was gripping tightly at his umbrella as he put on his black sunglasses. Tony and Bruce were staring at the coffin too while they were in deep thoughts.

"Present...arms !", the Army Captain shouted, making the Avengers and the guests turn their attention at the 'Three-Volley Salute'. The Soldiers quickly lowered their hand from their forehead (they were saluting Captain America) and prepared their arms, putting the rifle to stand on the ground and quickly putting it on their chest, "Stand by...ready !", the Captain said and the Soldiers quickly stood half-left face from the public, "Ready !..", the Captain yelled as the guests watch everything with attention, "..Aim !..", the Soldiers quickly raised their rifles and aim from their shoulder, ready to shoot… , "..Fire !..", the Captain ordered and the Soldiers fired all at once and quickly returning to port arms position after firing, "..Aim !...Fire !..", the Soldiers repeated the shot, "..Aim !...Fire !", the Captain yelled, the Soldiers doing what they were told, firing at the sky and quickly returning to their firm positions, "Present..arms !", the Captain said one last time and the Soldiers quickly lowered their rifles to their chest and then to put it over their shoulders, now facing to the public as a trumpet started playing the song called 'Taps'.

Once the trumpet finished playing the song, Natasha felt so weak as the Soldiers that brought the coffin all the way over here, started to march their way to the coffin. They were going now to fold the flag that was laying on top of the coffin. So they stand in front of the coffin (four on each side), they got the edge of the flag and stretched out, later to starting to fold it. When the Soldiers finished folding the flag and tucked in, they passed on until they handled it to their Captain, who marched to the _widow_ , and stand in front of her

"Ma'am..", he began, "..This flag is presented only of a grateful nation, as an expression of appreciation for the honorable and faithful service by the one _you_ _loved_ ", the Army Captain said and stretched his arms, presenting and giving her the folded- triangle flag. Natasha looked down to the flag and nodded, slowly taking it from the Captain's hands. She holds tightly the flag and puts it near her heart, lowering her head and closing her eyes while she let tears fall from her eyes.

"You promised me you'd stay", she whispered and opens her eyes to see the coffin. The Soldiers step aside to let the widow put the first flower on the coffin (to later put it down and starting bury it also).

The flowers were held by the girls - who made sure that all the guests had a flower too. Pepper gave one to each Avenger. Natasha grabbed the flower from Pepper's hand and slowly walked to place the rose on top of the coffin. Once she laid the flower down, she put her hand on the wooden box and lowered her head, beginning to cry. Clint sighs while he hold the umbrella for her as he places down his flower too - followed by the rest of the Avengers - Tony, Thor, and Bruce, slowly setting the rose down and saying 'rest in peace, Cap' as they do.

Later, (after they calm Natasha down), they stepped aside to let the rest of the guests put their flower at the Captain's coffin. Once they were finished with the flowers, the Soldiers from before, came and hooked the coffin to slowly set the coffin to the hole, when the coffin was in the ground, they unhooked the coffin and got themselves a shovel, starting to bury the Captain. The Avengers (Natasha turned herself from the scene, putting her face on Clint's chest and silently crying on him. Barton was staring, facing the bury while he hugged his friend with one arm as the other one was holding the umbrella. Thor was quietly sobbing, seeing how the Soldiers were throwing dirt to the hole. Bruce, he had his head lowered as he hears people crying on the background. And Tony was staring at the Captain's grave tomb, feeling heartbroken reading what it said….

* * *

 **Minutes later…(after all the guests had left but not before they gave the Avengers their griefs)**

Natasha was standing still, staring at the grave, with an umbrella on her hand. She crouch in front of the tomb and traces the engrave letters on it

" _Capt. Steven Grant Rogers. Beloved husband and Avenger"_ said the engraving on the tombstone. She pressed her lips together as she lowers her head, starting to cry while she had still her hand on the tombstone. Meters away, the rest of the Avengers were seeing the woman crying, they all glanced to each other and walked towards her.

The redhead (after calming down a little bit) she heard steps, stepping on the puddles, coming at her. So she stands up and cleaned her tears, then to feel a hand on her right shoulder. Clint.

She lowers her head and bit her lip, resisting the tears to come out. The Spy also lowered her umbrella as Clint was already covering her with his. She hugs him from his torso and bury her face in his chest

"For the first fucking time I've found someone that I _hate_ leaving..", Natasha admit, "..I've found someone that I couldn't get enough of. _He_ accepted _me_ for who I am and _never_ told me I needed to change..", she kept saying while the Archer sighed as he looks to his friends standing near them and _clearly_ affected by seeing the Spy like this , "..I've finally found someone I fall _deeply_ in love with..", she felt a thousands of lumbs on her throat and her voice cracked, "..And he _died_ ", Romanoff sobbed

"Nat..", Barton said and hugs her back with one arm

The redhead shook her head and looks up at him, "You know...Life has a tendency of fucking things up when you _finally_ get to be happy", she bitterly told. The rest lowered their heads and turned away as the Archer's heart broke for millionth time for today, seeing the pain on her eyes that was penetrating into his soul.

"Come on. Let's go home", he couldn't say anything else right now. Not even a comfort word

"No..", Natasha protested as she backs up from her friend, ".. _My_ home is now buried six-feet underground, Clint", she pointed to the pile of fresh mud-dirt down besides her. Clint sighs and quickly covers her from the heavy rain (thanks, Thor). "How I'm supposed to raise _this_ baby withoutits father ? - I'm scared", Natasha said and hugs herself, starting to cry uncontrollably

"Tasha..", Barton started while he reached out of her arm, "..We'll help you. We'll be there for you and the baby - you _won't_ be alone", he promised as he rubs her arm, comforting her

She shakes her head and says between the sobs, "I..can't..", Clint sighs and quickly hugs her, putting his chin on top of her head and glancing to his friends (that were silently watching. They didn't have the _guts_ to see her on the eyes). Natasha returned the hug and tightly, burying her face on him, "..I can't live without Steve. I _just_ can't", she said while crying louder…..

* * *

 **A/N: All the military refrences are based in Yotube videos and Wikipedia. Also, the song 'Lay me down' is NOT mine (pff ! Of course is not)**

 **Anyways ! Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

As the time the funeral was over, all the people who went to the funeral, gave their griefs at the Avengers and mostly to Natasha, who just gave a sad smile or nodded at them. The Avengers thank everyone and later on they began to get to their vehicles, going home, and sadly, without their leader…

While walking towards their vehicles, Thor says,

"Director Fury..", Thor turned to see the Director walking next to him, "..I would like to take a break from the missions - I'll go to Asgard for a while", he finished as Nick nods at him

"Permission granted..", Fury said. Thor nodded too. Nick then sees at the rest of the Avengers, that were walking in front of him, "..You guys too. After _this_ I guess you want time to _heal_ ", the rest turned out to see their boss and they nodded at him, thanking him. Nick walks to the redhead and puts his hand on her shoulder while his other hand was holding his umbrella, "Natasha..", he started, "..I'm sorry. I know how he meant to you", she sighs and lowers her head, but quickly seeing up at him

"Thanks, Nick - for being here", Natasha said and gave him a sad smile

"I wouldn't leave you alone in this difficult time", Nick rubbed her arm and then hugs her, walking towards his SUV but not before he told Natasha his goodbye and to the rest. While watching the Director walking to his vehicle, Thor walked to be in front of Natasha and tells her,

"Friend Natasha, I'll be back. I promise", he gives her a small smile

The Spy sighs, "You don't have to. Your home is in Asgard", she told him. Odinson shook his head

" _No_..", he protested, "..My home is where _my_ family is - with the Avengers..", Thor continues as he quickly glances at his friends behind the redhead, and then sees the woman, "..I'll be back. I just want to know how the things are over there and then come back to take care of you", the god of thunder said again, making Natasha sigh and shaking her head repeatedly, as she says to him,

"Thor, is not your responsibility to -

"It is, Natasha..", Tony interrupted and all eyes laid on him, "..It's _ours_ \- all of us, right guys ?", he said and glances between the male Avengers, who quickly nodded their heads in agreement

Clint sighs and steps into the conversation, "We owe Steve for _what_ he did - saving our lives..", he said while standing next to Thor, "..And what else better than taking care of his wife _and his_ kiddo", he smiled at Natasha, whose heart ached when Barton said _his kiddo_.

Bruce, (who was standing behind her), walked to be in front of her and softly tells her, laying a comfortable hand on her shoulder

"You would _not_ be alone in this, Natasha. _Never_..You have us, the girls, and even Fury, Maria, and Phil", Banner smiles and brings back his hand back to his side. Natasha was really touched by the words of comfort from her _family_ was giving her. _You won't be alone_. _We're gonna take care of you and the kiddo_. _It's our responsibility to care of you_ …

She lets a out a relief sigh as she let a tear fall from her eye

"Thanks, guys", Romanoff's voice crackle a little while the boys gave her their best smile.

* * *

"It was nice that the president came to the funeral", Tony said. The Avengers (minus Thor) were on a Quinjet flying their way back to home - the Tower. Natasha was alone sitting in the co-pilot seat in the cockpit as Clint and Tony were on the back. Bruce was a few seats from them, sleeping.

"Yeah, he was the one who demanded that Steve got the full Military Honors", Barton told as he remembered the scenario.

Tony growled and leaned his head back to the wall, asking his friend, "What are we gonna do, Clint ?", his eyes seeing the jet's ceiling, "I mean without Cap ?"

Hawkeye sighs deeply, "I don't know. I guess keep on fighting and move on", he said and lowers his head

"I guess..", Stark closed his eyes, his body starting to feel tired because of the long day. He then turns to see the redhead sitting on the cockpit, staring at the sky. _Miserably_. "..But I don't know if _she_ can", Tony wondered. Clint brought his head up and sees at the Spy on the front of the jet

"He was the _only_ man that was able to break her walls - and I think she's already building them up again", Barton said while he watches his long time friend.

Ironman sighs and sees at the Archer, "You know what ? Of all this sad thing. I'm so happy that finally there's gonna be tiny steps running around the Tower", he smiled and Clint turns to see him too, "And yet I'm sad that Cap couldn't be able to see his child that he _yearned_ for", Tony lowered his glance

"Yeah..", Hawkeye lowers his eyes too and quickly turns to see the redhead, "..But like I said, we have to move on. That's how life goes - even though we'll miss our Captain", he told and turns at the billionaire

"Man, I still can't believe he died", Stark said once he sets his eyes at his fellow Avenger

Clint nods, "Yep...I can't either - but we have to be strong for Natasha and _even more_ for little Captain", he raises his brows at the brown hair man. Tony frowned furiously as he crosses his arms

"What makes you say that the baby will be a _boy_ ?", the genius asked

"I didn't _said_ it was gonna be a _boy_..", Barton rolled his eyes as he kept saying, "..I said _'little Captain'_ that's it - I didn't said a gender", he _knew_ this conversation wasn't over. Especially with Tony.

"Yeah but, then why you didn't said _'little Natasha_ ' ?", Stark insisted

Barton growls, "Are you serious ?", he raised a brow at his friend, who nodded and making Clint to roll his eyes, "Because I was referring to Steve's baby - and I just said it that way. That's why !", the Archer yelled, defending himself (he made Bruce wake up from his sleep, and Natasha see them from her shoulder - but seconds later to see again through the window). Tony shush him and then smiles, not believing him and then rolling his eyes, saying _'ah-hah'_ at him.

Clint again rolls his eyes at him. But then he smirks and says, "And it's _definitely_ gonna be a _boy_ ", Hawkeye grins at the billionaire

Tony quickly sees and points at him, "Ja ! I knew it !", he said. Clint chuckled while the genius quickly knitted his eyebrows, "And shut your mouth, Barton. It's _going_ to be _girl_ \- Nat has the stronger genes", he said and gestured his head at the Spy in the front

"Really ?..", Clint rises his brows while grinning, "..Steve had Super Soldier genes - top that", he told and gave Tony the smuggest smirk in the planet.

"Touché", Tony said defeated as he leans back to his seat….

 **Meanwhile…**

"Are you doing okay ?", Bruce asked. He was taking a seat on the pilot seat (since Tony and Clint had woken him up). Natasha turned to see him and sighs

"Yeah, I guess so", she said and Banner nod.

"How are you feeling ? - about the baby", he asked again

Romanoff turns her eyes again to the window, "Good too ?. I don't know", she shrugged her shoulders

"When we get to the Tower, I'll check you up, alright ?", Bruce told as he sees the sky in front of him, Natasha groaned and tells her friend,

"Bruce, all I want is to sleep and never wake up to this nightmare", she slowly hugs herself. The Doctor sighed and hung his head, and then turning it at her

"Nat, you _have_ to check yourself. We have to see if the baby is fine", he said while noticing the redhead sat up straight as she lowered her head and putting her hand on her forehead

Natasha felt lightheaded. She felt everything around her was spinning. So she closes her eyes to see if the dizziness would go. But it didn't, "I-i - -

She said and that's all she remembered, because the only thing she saw was black…

"Nat ?.." Bruce frowned and then realizes that the Spy was fainting, "..hey hey hey !", yelled as he catches Natasha's loose body in his hands. He sees at the back of the Quinjet, seeing Tony and Clint were still talking - not even aware of what was happening, so he shouts at them, "Guys ! Natasha faint !", the Doctor slid his arm under Natasha's neck, trying to get her on the ground. The boys quickly ran towards the cockpit

"What happened !?", Tony asked while Clint quickly made his way to get Natasha from her seat to his arms

Bruce runs to the middle of the jet, "Put her in the ground", he told Barton, who quickly and gently set the Spy down. Once there, Banner kneeled down to check her vitals and putting her arms on her sides, making sure that she'll relax. The Archer and genius watching closely as they crouched to see, "She pass out while we're talking", Bruce said after a while. Stark groaned as he runs his hand through his hair

"Damn it - is this normal ?", he asked

"Yeah. Of course..", Banner nodded and sees up at his friends, "..With her blood pressure low because of the pregnancy and all this happening - it's totally _normal_ ", he explained while Stark and Barton were 'weight down' on her, "Okay, guys. She needs air. Back up a little", the Doctor told and the guys quickly stood up and backed up

"Alright, Do you need anything ?", the billionaire asked and Bruce nodded.

"Get me a wet rag with cold water and place it on her forehead", he ordered, Tony quickly doing what he was told. Banner sighs as he sees the redhead's pale face, so he says, "Did she ate ?", the Scientist looked up at the Archer

Barton sighs and shakes his head, "No. She did not - in the morning Pepper send me to give her breakfast, but she didn't touched nothing", he told

"That could be too..", Bruce said as Tony was crouching down to put the wet rag on Spy's forehead, "..We need to check that she eats well, guys - for her own good and the _baby_ ", Banner warned. Stark nodded while he sets the rag, and Hawkeye crossed his arms and says

"Of course", Barton nods, seeing Tony settling the cloth, and Bruce standing up to get the first-aid kit

"Yeah..", Ironman finished setting the rag, to then stood up, "..I'll personally set my phone to alert me the hours she needs to eat, and also I will set JARVIS too", he said while taking out his Stark-Phone.

* * *

 **Minutes later….**

Natasha blinks repeatedly as she tries to adjust her blurry vision and notice that she's lying on a bed, the first thing she sees is a familiar white ceiling. _An Avengers' Tower medical room_.

The redhead groaned and slowly sat down, seeing Bruce (wearing his white doctor coat and glasses) sitting on a chair in the corner of the room while he was browsing through his phone, "What happened ?", she suddenly said and Bruce quickly looked up, "Where are we ?", Natasha kept asking while Bruce stood up from his seat and putting away his phone. He sighs and says,

"You fainted and..", the Spy rolled her eyes and hang her legs on the edge of the bed, ready to go. Banner quickly rushes to her, "..Hey hey hey..", he said while putting a hand up to stop her, "..Take it easy..", Bruce stood in front of her as she nods and slowly stands from the bed, "..I uh..took some of your blood to run some test - to check your blood pressure and all that", the Doctor told

Romanoff waves her hand, "It's alright", she walks weakly towards the exit, but she stops at the sudden feeling of throwing up. So she runs to the bathroom installed in the room and quickly lifting the rim of the toilet, vomiting.

"Nat ?..Y'okay ?", Banner asked once he entered the bathroom and sees her kneeled in front of the toilet. She got her hair while she continues vomiting - Bruce sighing and goes to be crouched next to her, grabbing her hair.

Once Natasha felt she vomit everything (technically nothing because she haven't eaten _nothing_ ). The redhead sat back and Bruce flushed the toilet for her while she lamely stood up and goes to the sink (Banner quietly watching all her moves)

"I can't control it, Banner..", Natasha said once she rinsed her mouth and turns to see him, tears already falling from her eyes. Bruce sighs and lowers his shoulders, "..When I think I finish crying. I _remember_ him and more tears come from nowhere", she said with voice crackling as returning her face looking down to the sink and gripping into the edge-sides of it. The scientist walked to her and rubs her shoulder in comfort, she sobs softly and sees her tears falling to the porcelain sink. Natasha takes a deep breath and lets it out shaky, "How's the baby ?", she asked her friend and then stands up straight while cleaning her tears. Bruce - who was heartbroken seeing her break down - nodded.

"The baby is _absolutely_ fine..", he informed and notice Natasha's shoulders falling down in relief, "..I was about to do an ultrasound, but then you woke up", the Doctor saw the redhead frowning

"For how long I passed out ?", she said as staring at him. He says,

"All the way from DC..", Romanoff groaned loudly and starts walking (slowly) to the room, "..It's alright, Natasha", Banner said as he sensed her annoyance of she being so _vulnerable_.

She rolls her eyes and asks,

"The others ?", the Spy walking now to the exit

Banner narrows his brows, remembering where his friends were, "Uhh..Tony is in his floor - locked up. No interruptions, except if something was wrong with you or the baby..", he continues as Natasha and he walk out of the room (he closing the door behind him), "..And Clint is in the comm area, sitting on the couch while drinking whiskey, awaiting news about you", Natasha stops her tracks, facing the scientist and frowning at him and eyebrows furrowed also.

"Why is he drinking ?", she asked and Bruce sigh.

"Well..He wanted be brave to know if the baby _was_..you know", he hesitated

Natasha rises her brows, "Dead ?", the redhead finished from him, "It's _alive_. It's what matters..", she started walking towards the elevator, "..Even if it was dead", she murmured, making Bruce to widely open his eyes.

"What are you talking about ?", he said as he rushes to walk next to her. Natasha shake her head and waves her hand at him

"It doesn't matter if the baby is alive or dead because Steve is not here - I don't give a shit", Romanoff coldly respond back. Bruce stopped abruptly and knitted his brows furiously

" _Please_ , Nat. Don't tell me you want to _abort_ ", he _worryingly_ (scared) asked.

The Spy groans and rolls her eyes, turning around to see her friend

"I didn't _said_ that", she _clarified_

"Uh, yes you did - well, kind of", Banner protested and Natasha rolled her eyes, turning her heels and going again to the elevator. The Doctor sighs and walks towards her, he says, "Natasha, there's a _little_ part of Steve growing right there..", he looked at her determined face slowly softening. Bingo…

"..And I bet it will be _strong_ , _brave_ , _selfless_ , _kind_ , _friendly_ , _gentle_ , and so much more just like its father..", Bruce kept saying as the redhead slowly stops her pace until they completely stopped walking, "..You want to end a small life from Steve ?", Banner finished. Natasha lowered her face and hugs herself

She lets a shaky breath out, " _Stop_..", Romanoff pleaded. Bruce stood in front of her and keeps saying,

"..Having the proud of being a _mom_ , Natasha ?...being able to be called _mommy_ from a small lips..", the scientist puts his hands on her shoulders and shook them a little so she can see him. And she did, Natasha looked at him, eyes already tearing up. Bruce smiled while he says, "..Just imagine that in nine months you'll be able to see Steve's eyes replicated on this tiny little baby..", he let go of her shoulders and pointed his finger on her stomach. Romanoff sees down at her belly and let a tear fall down.

Bruce lowers his finger and Natasha turns up to see him, as he resumes,"..Those eyes that you once told me that would make you get down on your knees - and don't try to deny it cus' you did !", he warned as she let out a small chuckle, but quickly got sad remembering Steve's _blue eyes_.

The Doctor notice that and sighs, grabbing her shoulders again as he says, "I know that you're scared of that word - _mom_..", Banner gave her a smile while she took a deep breath, "..But believe me. I've seen women faces scared to death when they're about to go on labor, but as soon as they held their child for the first time on their arms, _all_ the worries, fear, insecurities, sadness, doubts are _gone_..", he told as they stood in the corridor, "..Natasha, just keep this in mind. _No one_ was born knowing, we all had to learn some day", the redhead sighs and sees at him, eyes _pleading_ for its soulmate

"What if I'm a terrible mother ? What if I don't raise him good ?", she asked

Banner chuckles and crosses his arms, "You'll raise him on the right path, I know that for sure - you'll be those ferocious mothers that they can't touch his child's hair or else she'll turn into a lioness..", he said as she playfully rolled her eyes, "..And in your case you'll kill them not after you torture them slowly", Bruce jokingly told. Natasha smiles sadly and lowers her glance

"Thanks..", she said and returns her glance at him, "..It really help me", Romanoff nodded her head. Bruce smiled back and goes to her side, hugging her shoulders

"You're welcome. That's what friends are, right ?", he told as they resume their way to the elevator. When they entered the elevator, Bruce asks, "Do you want to do an ultrasound ?"

Natasha sighs as she leans her back to the wall (Bruce setting himself next to her), "Maybe later..I don't wanna cry right now", she honestly said. Because if she sees the small growing life on her stomach, she'll cry, and cry, and cry, _and cry_ , not only because of the _miracle_ of being _pregnant_ , also because Steve _should_ have been seeing it with her.

"And about the abortion..", Bruce interrupted her thoughts. Natasha rolled her eyes and shakes her head

".. _No_ , Bruce - I'm _not_ doing it", she said and made Banner letting a long relief breath out. She smiled at him and then looks down at her belly, she puts her hands on it and fondly smiles at it, saying lovingly, "I'll not end _this_ baby's life - there's a part of Steve in it"

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

Bruce and Natasha went back to the comm floor and saw Clint laying on the couch drinking a bottle of whiskey (the bottle now below from the half). When the archer heard the elevator arrived, he quickly stood up and glanced at the elevator, seeing his friends already walking towards him

"Hi", Natasha greeted as climbing with Bruce the stairs. Clint sighs relief

"Thank God you're okay", Barton said while going to hug his female friend, who lazily accepted, "How do you feel ? Is the baby fine ?..", Clint asked Banner once he broke the hug ,"..Natasha and _the baby_ are fine, right ?", he lifts his brows at the Doctor.

"Yep. Everything is fine, Clint", Bruce told as he sits down on the couch. The Archer smiled and then says,

"JARVIS...Can you tell Tony, Natasha and the baby are okay ?", Barton sees down at the redhead in front of him and smiles down at her

" _Certainly, Sir_ ", the A.I. respond while Clint explained at the Spy

"He's been locked up since we got here"

"Yeah. Bruce told me..", Natasha nodded and then turns herself to go, "..I'm gonna be on my floor"

Clint sighs and nods, "Okay..", he said and quickly says, "..If you need anything just tell us, alright ?", the Archer and the Doctor watched her nod and leaving the floor. And as soon the Spy was out of sight, Clint growls and shouts, "Fucking mother fucker ! Son of a bitch ! Asshole, fuck damn it !", he was referring to Baron Strucker

"Clint, calm down", Bruce said from his seat, watching the Archer rage. Clint growls louder and then runs his hands through his hair while staring at the scientist

"How the fuck you want me to calm down !... - Steve is dead !", Barton yelled. Bruce sighs while Clint let a deep breath out, feeling so much better, "You know how much I wanted to let that out ?", he said and Banner nods at him

"As much as it angers you, it angers me too, but we have to be strong for Nat and the baby, Barton", Bruce told while seeing Clint taking a seat next to him. The Archer deeply sighed and leans his head back to the couch, he covers his face with his hands, and says,

"If I just could've got back for him - not following his orders - this would've happened. I've could've _saved_ him", Barton uncovered his face as he stares at the high ceiling

Banner shakes his head in disagreement, "It was not your fault, Clint", he told his friend and puts a hand on his shoulder, "We don't know why Cap decided not to tell you guys about the bomb - maybe Baron _threatened_ him with _something_ ", Bruce lowered his hand and then leans back to the couch like Clint, who growled at a certain name

"Don't say that fucking name in my presence or in this Tower, Banner - I _forbid_ you", Hawkeye said while turning his head to see the Doctor.

Bruce turned too and knitted his brows to the marksman

"Okay. I won't", he said as he changes the subject, "I hope we can get over this. But I think it's gonna take us a good long time", Banner talking about Steve's death

"Fuck yes", Clint agreed as he orders the A.I., "JARVIS, can you check on Natasha ?"

" _She told not to be disturbed, Mister Barton_ "

JARVIS responded quickly and Clint sighs, "Okay. Just monitor every sound or anything coming from her floor", he told JARVIS

" _Of course, Sir_ "

 **Few moments later...**

Natasha opened the door of her and _Steve's_ bedroom, but she didn't had the strength to walk into it. Because _everything_ she saw in it, it reminded her of Steve. His dark blue blanket nicely folded in the corner end of the bed, his favorite pillow (that she bet it still smelled like him), his _spot_ on the mattress…

She leaned over the door frame as she started to feel weak because all that. She also covered her mouth with both hands and starts crying softly. The redhead slowly shakes her head, denying his death, that maybe he'll appear hugging her from behind and asking "why are you crying, my love ?" and she'll turn around and her Stevie will be staring at her with those baby and _amazing_ blue eyes, smiling down at her and making her feel that she was the most precious and important human in the entire world.

Fool. She said to herself. She knew that Steve _was_ dead. She knew that she _needed_ to be strong for _her_ babyand _his_ …

The Spy sniffs as she cleans her tears, walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge, next to the Captain's favorite blanket. She looked down at it and smiled sadly,"Why you left me ?..", the redhead whispered and puts her hand on the blanket, starting to caressing it, "..You promised me you were coming back..", Natasha's voice started to crack as she lets some few tears fall, "..You were going to be a father, Steve..", she now grabs the blanket (not unfolding it) and buries her face on it, also beginning to cry, she says, "..When _I_ gave you a child - why you had to die ?!", Romanoff yelled on the blanket as she hugs it tight.

* * *

The past few _weeks_ , Natasha didn't left the room _at all_. She was laying down on bed, always on her pj's and looking miserable. She was always covered up with Steve's blanket and hugging his pillow.

The rest (every day. Mornings, afternoons, and nights) always went to her floor to check her out and see how was she doing. But today, it was one of many days Natasha was not cooperating with them. The Archer bring her dinner, but she wanted to eat. (She didn't even touched her food from the morning and meal from the evening)

"Come on, Nat. You have to eat something", Barton told as he put down the tray with fresh food on the end of the king size bed mattress and walks towards her

"I'm not hungry", the redhead murmurs as she curled up on the blanket

" _Natasha_..", Clint sighs and sits next to her, rubbing her arm, "..You _have_ to eat - for your own good and the baby", he gently said. Natasha sighs defeated and let a single tear fall

"Just put it on the coffee table. Over there", she pointed to the other side of the bed (where her previous spot was. Because now her spot is where Steve used to sleep). Barton nods and stands up to grab the tray

"You promise me you'll eat it ?", he said while walking to the coffee table near there

"Sure", Natasha said as she sees her friend putting down the tray on the table.

 **The next morning…**

"Hey", a voice greeted. Sue bet they were knocking on the door but she was really tired to open it or even speak. Anyways, she lift her head and saw Tony timidly peeking his head into the room. She sighs and slowly sat down (a movement that told Tony to come in). So he walks into the room and walks to stand on the end of the bed while Natasha was leaning her back on the headboard, "How you're feeling ?", he asked once he saw she was comfortable seated

"Miserable - like shit to be specific", she told

Stark sighs, ignoring her answer, "And the baby ?", he asked again

"Bruce said, it was doing fine", she put her hand on her stomach as she sighs deeply. Tony nods and sits down on the edge, only sitting the left half of his body

"And when was that ?", Tony lift one eyebrow at her as she shrugged her shoulders

"Two days ago ?", she told and the billionaire nodded

"Okay..", he said and then they fall into a comfortable silence. Tony sighs moments later, breaking the silence, as he says, "..Boston's HQ send us some things", Tony stares at the redhead, who frowns and narrows her brows

She also narrows her eyes, "What do you mean _some things_ ?", Romanoff asked. Tony sighs and lowered his head, but quickly lifts it up

"Cap's Suit and helmet..", he told and Natasha's heart jumped.

So true, with all this, she totally forgot Steve's gear, "..And his shield", Stark kept saying as Natasha felt the _urge_ to cry. Tony saw her eyes beginning to form water as she slowly hugs her knees, burying her face on them. Ironman sighs and stood up, going to sit next to the Spy, "Come here..", Stark hugged her shoulders while Natasha leans into his embrace, "..It's gonna be alright. _I promise_ everything's going to be alright", Tony said as he caress her hair and putting his chin on the top of her head.

Natasha was crying and sobbing, remembering her husband's formerly uniform and his famous shield

"I miss him _so_ much", she said between the sobs. Tony sighs as he closes his eyes

"I know", he whispered

* * *

 **Days later (** _ **Month one**_ **)...**

"Fucking media keeps calling me to know about the rumors of Steve's death - how the hell they find out ?", Tony said once he finished putting his phone on his pocket. Clint, Bruce and him were in the main living room. Barton drinking beer while he was lay on the two person couch. Banner was on his laptop. And Tomy was - were - in the phone talking to someone

"They'll found out soon or later", Clint said and sips on his beer

"Yeah..", Banner agreed as he looks up from his laptop and sees at the billionaire, "..Don't you think we should _tell_ the world ? - Cap died ?"

Barton shook his head and sits down straight, "I suggest you to talk about it with Natasha", he told to Ironman, who nodded at him

"Talking about her..", Bruce said and the pranksters turned out to him, "..We need to make sure she's eating well, guys. She doesn't even want to get up of the bed - she has fallen into a deep depression. This is _not_ good for the baby", the Doctor told and they two nodded

"I can't believe it's been a month since Steve died", Clint sadly said and returned to his previous spot, sipping on his beer

"Any news from Thor ?", Tony asked

Banner and Clint shake their head, "Nope..", the Archer said, "..Only that he's been sad lately because of the rain falling all day from the past few weeks", he drank a good amount of beer and swallows it

" _Avengers ?.._ ", JARVIS interrupted, making the guys put their to the computerized butler, " _..Mrs. Romanoff says, she needs you guys_ ", and as soon as JARVIS said that, the three guys quickly left what they were doing and rushed towards the elevator

"Did she told you what's going on, JARVIS !?", Tony said (slightly panicked), as he and his friends entered the elevator and Clint repeatedly pressing Natasha's floor button

" _She's currently in her living - on the couch. Eating ice-cream, Sir_ ", JARVIS informed. Once they reached the Spy's floor - which was only two floors below - they exit the elevator and quickly walked into her living room

"Natasha !" "What happened ?!" "Do you feel pain ?", they yelled and said

Natasha looked at them and knitting her brows, "No..", she told as they looked panicked and worried about her, they sigh in relief, "..Can you guys keep me company ?", she asked as they frowned (yesterday she was on _a mood_ , not wanting to see any person in front of her, and now she wants them to be with her. Oh hormones changing)

"Sure", Clint smiled at her and walks to sit next to her

"Of course, Nat", Tony followed and sits in the coffee table in front of them as Bruce sits on her other side

"How are you feeling ?", Banner asked. She sighs and shakes her head

"Besides the fact that I want to _die_. I'm feeling like a fucking shit hole", the redhead honestly told them

"Don't say that..", Barton warned and hugs her shoulders with his arm, "..You have to _live_ for a very good reason now", he said and smiles fondly at her

"I feel _so_ lonely. So empty without Steve..", Natasha lowered her head and starts sobbing, "..I just wanna sleep and never wake up", she kept telling them

"Can you please _stop_ saying you wanna die ?", Stark said and his three friends turned to see him

"You guys asked me how am I feeling - I wanna die", Romanoff said

Stark sighs, "Look..", he grabbed her hands on his, "..I want you to keep this in mind. _We_ already lost a member of _our_ family - we don't have the _enough_ strength to lose another one", he said and Natasha smiled sadly at him. Then, a ringtone interrupted. Tony's alarm reminding him something, "And that's my reminder that it's time for your dinner - so come on..", he stood up as he grabs her hand while he smiles down at her, "..JARVIS ? Can you tell a maid to bring Natasha's dinner ?", he ordered the A.I.

" _Of course, Sir_ "

"Did you set a reminder for my meals ?", Natasha asked as she lift an eyebrow at him

"Uh-huh..", Stark said and helps her to stand up, Clint and Bruce smiling at their friends, "..That way I can keep in track your meals time - when you have to eat basically", he said while guiding Natasha to the table.

* * *

 **One month ago…**

" _Prepare the special gun !"_

 _Steve knew that_ _ **the**_ _ **special gun**_ _was something bad. Really bad. He growled while he was behind some crates as bullets were shooting at him. Rogers had to think on something fast and_ _ **now**_ _._

 _But his cover was being shot and destroyed, leaving him without any. So he quickly runs to another pile of crates_

" _Shoot now !", Steve heard Baron yelled_

 _ **Bang !**_

 _He felt an unbelievable pain on his right knee. He was shot. "Argh !", the Captain growled loudly as he limps towards the nearby cover_

" _Again !"_

 _ **Bang !**_

" _Ahh !", Steve yelled as a bullet was on his left thigh, already hurting like shit. That bullet made him stumble, but_ _ **he**_ _ **doesn't gives up**_ _. Rogers still limps towards the crates_

" _One more bullet, Sir !"_

" _Finish him"_

 _Steve heard Strucker saying to his Agent, then to hear one last shot._

 _ **Bang !**_

 _It had landed on his abdomen. "Uhh..", the Soldier groans while he falls to the floor (facing up) and felt the pain already taking over his body._

 _The rest was a little blurry for him, but he does remember that Baron told and_ _ **showed**_ _him some few things…_

" _..You mind watching this for me ?.."_

" _..You have two options. Save your friends or let them die_ _ **with**_ _ **you**_ _.."_

" _..To tell them to come and rescue you - that will trigger a bomb downtown Boston and as well killing your Archer friend.."_

" _..Or_ _ **sacrifice**_ _yourself…"_

 _Then Baron told him that HYDRA planned all this since a while ago. All this time they were waiting for the perfect moment._

 _Also… Baron showed him a bomb..leaving the room and leaving him with the bomb. It said 7 minutes. He gasped at it. Steve had_ _ **7 minutes**_ _to decide what option -_

 _Fuck, he doesn't needs to think about it twice. He'll_ _ **sacrifice**_ _himself for anyone's life (even more if his family's life is in game. He will_ _ **not**_ _doubt)_

 _So he chosen to lie to his friends and_ _ **wife**_ _telling them that_ _he's fine, that he's far from the warehouse._ _ **Safe**_ _._

' _I'm sorry, Natasha', Steve said to himself. Making him feel heartbroken for her. He was going to break a promise to her_

" _Steve, I'm sending Agents to your location", Natasha said while he tightly closed his eyes. He'll_ _ **miss**_ _her voice…_

" _Tasha ?"_

" _Yes, babe ?"_

 _Rogers sighs and saw the timer… 2 minutes left.._

 _He leans his head back to the wall as he was sitting on the floor. He was ready to go. To let God decide his fate…_

" _Can you sing for me ?"_

 _And after hearing her beautiful voice singing, Steve actually let a few tears fall from his eyes, feeling absolutely devastated that he's going to_ _ **leave**_ _her. He knows for sure that she's a strong woman, that she'll be fine without him (she has the boys to look after her. He knows that the boys will do him that favor)_

 _But damn it hurts leaving the love of your life like this…_

 _The blondie glances at the bomb's timer. 1 minute. So he quickly turns his head forward while feeling his heart racing, he says, "..I love you, always remember that, okay ?_ _ **I love you**_ _, with all my heart - I will_ _ **never**_ _stop loving you, Natasha", tears leaving Rogers' eyes, his heart literally breaking into million of pieces. He didn't imagined he'll_ _ **die**_ _like this, wounded, sitting on a pool of his own blood, with a bomb timer counting down next to him, and saying his goodbye to his wife through a comm. Yeah, what a way to die._

 _He saw the bomb hitting 40 seconds and counting._

" _Can you tell me you love me ?"_

" _ **I love you**_ _", Natasha said after a while..._

 _When he suddenly heard a voice inside his head,_

' _Listen closely, Steven.. stand up._ _ **Fight for**_ _ **her**_ _. Fight for both of you'_

 _The Soldier weakly shook his head at the voice. He can't. He doesn't has the strength to stand up. The poisonous bullets already had taken slowly his strength_

 _'Stand up. You always stand up. Find the strength and_ _ **stand up**_ _'_

 _Steve sighs, thinking in Natasha. The voice is right, he_ _ **has**_ _to fight for her. Fight and stand up._ _ **Survive**_ _._

 _And he does. He can't live without her. So_ _ **he stands up**_ _._

 _He has the balls to gather all his strength left, even though the tremendous amount of pain from his body was trying to pull him down, 'Stand up, Rogers ! Do it for her !', he quickly puts his palms on the ground and lifts himself, ignoring the pain, he stood up._

 _Rogers looked down at the bomb. 15 seconds left, so he quickly dragged himself to the nearest window. One hand adding pressure on his abdomen wound and the other hand was grabbing his lift leg._

" _Steve, you can't leave me right now.. Remember when I told you we have to celebrate ?", he could hear Natasha talking at him on the other line, he didn't respond because he was too busy, limping, making his way to that window (few feet from him but yet too far thanks to the pain slowing him down)_

" _I wanted to be a surprise - but I can't contain it anymore.."_

 _The Soldier knew the bomb would hit 0 in any moment and explode, that's why he starts limping faster while the fucking pain grew. He clenched his teeth tightly and_ _ **thank God**_ _he reaches the window_

" _Steve… I'm preg -_

… _.. …. …_

 _After that he could only remember_ _ **he jumped out**_ _of the window, followed by feeling a massive pression of an explosion on his back - pushing him (actually throwing him) meters and meters away like he was a piece of paper…_

 _ **Moments later….**_

" _Oh God ! Kid, are you okay ?!"_

" _Kid !?"_

" _Hey, kid !"_

" _Don't worry. I'm gonna take you to my house - the hospital is too far away from here, you look pretty beat up to make it_ _ **alive**_ _your way there"_

 _And that was the final things Steve remembered. A stranger talking to him and kneeling down next to him while he was agonizing. The stranger grabbed him from his armpits and started to drag him to somewhere, as he blacked out….._

* * *

 **COME ON, GUYS ! You really thought I was going to kill my main character ?! Pff ! Please !**

 **Also, Natasha's pregnancy will be based on my personal experience, like symptoms, belly growth, and all that kinda of stuff (when I was pregnant with my first son)**

 **Stay tune for more ;)**

 **Feel free to comment ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

 _ **Month Two….**_

"Dodger !", Natasha angrily yelled as she emerges from her bedroom looking for the 8 weeks old puppy, "Dodger ?!", she yelled again and enters her living room, "Come the fuck right now !..", she scanned the room, not seeing the dog around there, "..You fucking chew my sandals !", the redhead walked into the kitchen and saw the puppy sleeping next to the fridge when she heard the elevator arrived. Clint...

"What the hell is going on here ?..I could hear the yells from floors above", he said while walking to the Spy, who was growling

"That son of bitch chew my sandals !", she pointed at the puppy. Hawkeye frowns his head and sees down to the pup. Dodger began to wimp and gave Barton the cutest _puppy_ eyes, melting the Archer's heart instantly

"Aww ! Come on, Natasha !..", he said as he walks towards the puppy was, "..Look at his eyes ! - I bet he didn't chew them that bad", Barton grabs the pet in his arms and starts petting him

Natasha rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "If it wasn't Steve's dog, I'll already had killed that dog", she told, feeling a little sentimental saying _Steve_. And her friend notices

"Nat..", he called, "..Are you okay ?", Clint lifts his brows at her and waits for an answer. Romanoff sighs as she felt her eyes getting watery and feeling a lump on her throat. She straighten herself and turns her back at him, saying,

"Can you take care of him for a while ? - I barely remember he's still here", Natasha looked from her shoulder. Barton nodded and says,

"Sure", he turns down to the pup, "Come on, Dodger. Let's go", Clint told the dog and Dodger began to lick his neck and cheek, making the marksman to chuckle, "Atta boy", Clint praised the puppy.

* * *

"Kid ?", a male voice said once he saw _the kid_ trying to open his eyes. The _kid_ (actually a handsome blonde man) began to stir hearing the male voice speaking. The _kid_ noticed he was laying down on a bed and currently he was seeing the white ceiling fan, "Hey, kid", the male voice continued saying as the blonde man was opening his blue - with a little bit of green - eyes. He opened them slowly as the bright sunlight dazzled his vision. The _blonde young man_ groaned feeling lightheaded and a little of pain on his head

" _Sarah_! He's finally awaken !", the male voice yelled (maybe on his mid-50's). The _kid_ knitted his brows as he turns to see the voice that yelled, seeing a - _indeed_ \- man with brown hair and blue eyes. The man was sitting down on a wooden chair next to the bed the _kid_ was laid down, smiling brightly at him.

The _kid_ was about to say something to him when a sound of someone rushing towards the room interrupted him, to reveal a blonde woman with blue eyes, wearing a light green apron and -

"Is it, _Joseph_?..", _Sarah_ brought the _kid's_ attention back. She smiled fondly at the _young man_ as she walks to stand next to the older man, "..Hi", the mid-aged woman says while waving her hand to him. The _kid_ un-narrowed his brows and gave the woman a small smile

"Let him adjust his vision", _Joseph_ warned to the woman next to him as he stands up. The _kid_ sighs as indeed his vision was slowly focusing on the pair, and once he gets his vision focused, he narrows his eyes and asks,

"Who are you ? Where am I ?", the _kid_ sat up quickly, feeling a quite disoriented and a little panicked, but he was pull down by a pain on the front of his head, "Argh..", he groaned at the pain as he puts his hand on his forehead

"Hey hey, kid..", Joseph called him and puts his own hand on the _kid's_ shoulder, "..Try to get up slowly, okay ?", the man gently told the _kid_.

The _young blonde man_ nods slowly and sat up carefully, then, already seated, the _kid_ sighs and turns his glance to the two people staring at him, "We're Joseph and Sarah Rodriguez - I found you near the river..", Joseph informed

The _kid_ frowns, "What ?..", he asked, "..What river ? What are you talking about ?", the _young man_ confusingly asked again, his head spinning

"Kid..", Sarah took one step closer to the bed, "..My husband found you near the river that was besides a _warehouse_ burning down - don't you remember ?", the woman said as she gave him a skeptical look. The _kid_ shakes his head in negative and the older man begins to say,

"I heard an explosion and I went to see what was it about. I found you badly injured - _three bullets_ , lots of cuts all over your body, broken ribs _and_ other bones, a huge amount of blood loss, and a nasty _nasty_ injury on your _head_ ", he finished, and the _young man_ lowered his head, sad on what happened to him

Sarah noticed that and sighs, feeling bad for the _young man_ , "If it wasn't for Joseph's curiosity. You'll _probably_ would be dead", she said while cautiously sits next to his feet

"I-i..uhh...thank you", the _kid_ nods to the man and then turns to see the woman in front of him

"Nah..it was nothing - it's part of my job anyways", Joseph said and the _kid_ turned his eyes at him again, frowning. Joseph chuckles at his confusion and explains, "I'm a doctor", the elder man smiles at him, but then gasps, "I'm so sorry, kid. I didn't ask for your name - what's your name ?", Joseph asked as he returns to sit down on the chair from before

The _blonde man_ knits his brows as he tries to remember, but, n _o name comes to his head_. Does he has a name ?, "Uhh..", the _kid_ shrugs his shoulders and says, ".. _I-i don't know_ ", Joseph and Sarah turned to see each other surprised by his answer and quickly turning their eyes back to the _kid_

"What you mean, you don't know ?", Joseph asked while he scoots his chair closer to the bed

"I don't know _who I am_ ", the _young man_ looked at him helplessly and _terrified_ on not knowing or _remembering_ who he was

Sarah rises her eyebrow, "Joseph..", she said and the two men turn to see her, "..That injury in his head was _really_ bad when you brought him that day - don't you think he might...you know", she trying to say _amnesia_

" _Maybe_ ", Joseph tilted his head. The _kid_ narrows his eyes and asks them,

"What are you talking about ? What day ?", he could feel his heart starting to race as his head spins and seeing between the two people in front of him. Joseph already _knowing_ the _kid_ suffers of amnesia, he sighs defeated and rubs his neck

"When I found you, you had this huge injury in your skull..", he explained as the _kid_ attentively listens, "..Yeah, you were in a pretty bad shape, son - we really thought you're gonna die, you also had literally a hole on your abdomen, but miraculously you didn't die. It was impossible a human could survive with that opening in his head and stomach without a proper surgery", Joseph said and he and Sarah watching carefully and the _young man's_ reaction. But luckily, it was calm and serenade. The _kid_ nodded slowly trying to process the information. Sarah was about to say some comfort words to him, but he says,

"So you did the surgery here ?", the _kid_ lifts his brows at Joseph, who nodded at him

"Do you really don't remember anything ?", Sarah asked after a few seconds

"No", the _kid_ shook his head and the lowered it. The couple saw each other worryingly, feeling bad for the _kid_ memory loss. Joseph sighs and told the _young blonde man_ to rest, so he did, the _kid_ laid back and stared at the ceiling fan again while the couple slowly left the room and closing the door behind them, leaving the _kid_ with his own thoughts. The _kid_ wanted to know who he was, who he _belonged_ to, where he was born where he came from, or at least to know his name...

' _Who am I ?'_ , the _young man_ furiouslynarrows his brows while his mind runs crazy trying to at least remember _something_ from his past before the 'accident' or whatever happened to him.

* * *

Natasha was vomiting on her toilet, throwing up the food she just ate a few minutes ago, she leaned back as she finished.

"Come on, baby..", the redhead rubs her stomach, "..I'm hungry - let me eat something", Natasha groaned and slowly lifts herself from the floor, weakly walks towards the sink, brushing her teeth and then splashing water on her face. Then, she about to exit the bathroom, but she stopped.

She looked herself on the full-length mirror on the wall, stepping closer. She looked like shit. Bags under her eyes, looking pale and her hair tangled (probably she wasn't brushing it). She sighs and runs her hand on her belly, the baby bump still not showing up (obviously). Natasha smiled sadly at the reflection of her stomach and let a tear fall, her mind beginning to imagine her Steve here with her, she closed her eyes. Imagining that he was standing behind her, hugging her while running his hands on her belly and feeling their baby growing inside of her...

" _Miss Natasha.._ ", JARVIS interrupted her _dream_. She snapped open her eyes as the A.I. continues, " _..Ms. Bobbi is asking if she can come to your floor_ ", he said and the Spy composed herself

She nodded and exits the bathroom, "Sure, JARVIS. Tell her she can", Romanoff said while putting her hair on a messy bun, quickly putting some sweats pants from her dirty clothes. When she left her room, Bobbi was already sitting on the couch, waiting for her, "Hey", Natasha greeted while she walks over her friend

"Woah..", Bobbi widen her eyes at her as they hug, then the Agent broke the embrace to look at her, "..Nat, you look -

" - Like fucking shit. I know", the Spy added and rolled her eyes

"No. I didn't said that", Morse defended herself

Natasha chuckled and crossed her arms, "But you thought about it", she said and lifts a brow at her best friend's girlfriend, who gave the redhead a apologizing smile. Natasha smirks and gestures the Agent to sit down as she sits down on the comfy couch

"How you doing ? - and the baby ?", Bobbi asked once they comfortably sat next to each other. Natasha smiled and lowers her head

"I'm doing good - the baby too", she said and sees up at her friend

"Glad to hear that", Morse smiled brightly at the redhead, then she says, "I wanted you to know that I'm beginning to search for Baron", Bobbi told and grabs Natasha's hands on hers, "He'll fucking pay, Natasha. I swear", the Agent gave her a confident nod. The Spy sighs and lowers her head, telling her sister-in-law (how Natasha considered Bobbi)

"Can you please maintain me informed of anything ?", Romanoff asked

Bobbi moved her hands to put them on Natasha's shoulders, shaking them softly, "Of course, Tasha", Morse gently smiled at her. Natasha nods and look up, smirking at her. Bobbi then backs up to get a white present bag next to her feet. Natasha narrows her eyebrows while Bobbi handle it to her, "I uhh..I-i also brought you this - well technically it's not for you", the blonde Agent smiled timidly at the redhead Spy, who slowly grabbed the bag from her friend's hands, and once Natasha set the bag on her lap and opening it, Bobbi begins to say, "And since I don't know what's the gender of the baby. I made it white", Natasha put her hand into the bag and took out a tiny white knitted sweater

"Wow, Bobbi..", Natasha hold the sweater on her hands, inspecting every details, "..I know you knit but this is amazing", the redhead said as she put the bag down on the floor and the sweater on her lap. Romanoff chuckled at Morse, who was smiling all this time seeing her friend's smile as seeing her baby's first official clothes

"Thanks, Bob", Natasha leans for a hug and Bobbi happily hugged her back.

* * *

"Okay. Once I see you're prepared to go to the town. I'll take you first to the hospital where I work and take some X-rays of your head, alright ?", Joseph told the _kid_. The men were sitting in the edge of the bed were the _young man_ was laid awhile ago. Joseph and Sarah kindly offered him to stay in their house all the time he wanted, they also gave him some clothes (red flannel shirt with some dark jeans. Surprisingly, it fit him perfectly). When the _young man_ was changing himself in the bathroom, he looked him in the small bathroom mirror, he narrowed his brows while seeing to his reflection. He had blonde hair, he is bearded, built up (he didn't know if his old himself used to do lots of exercising. Probably yes).

Who was he ?

The _kid_ nods to Joseph, "Sure. Thank you again, Sir", he said. The older man smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a firm squeeze

"I bet your _family_ is worried sick _looking_ for you", Joseph told once he let go of him. The _young man_ sighs deeper and lowers his head

"I hope I had a family", he said sadly. Joseph chuckles and smack his lips in disapproval

"I _bet_ you did, kid", he courageously told him, "Now..", Joseph stood up and says, "..How should we call you ? - do you want a name in specific ?", the man put his hands on his hips as he stands in front of the _kid_

"No..I don't know, Sir". The _kid_ said, shrugging his shoulders

Joseph crossed his arms, "Hmm..", he sighs, "..Let's see..", Joseph smiled down at the _young man_ as he begins to randomly say names, "Lucas ? Nah… George. Nope., Chris !...No. You don't have the face of someone called like that", the _kid_ smirked at the man in front of him, who was deeply concentrated on thinking a name for the _kid_ and stop calling him "kid"

Seconds later, Joseph smiled brightly and then says, " _Stephen_ ", the older man looks at him and snaps his fingers, "Perfect ! Do you like it ?", Joseph happily asked

"It sounds good", _Stephen_ smiled back and nodded. Stephen it is then.

"Well, whenever you wanna change it. Just tell us, okay _Stephen_ ?", Joseph told him

Stephen nods and chuckles, "Sure", he said and Joseph smiled widely

"Come on, let me show you our farm", Joseph said and walks to exit the room, waving his hand to Stephen and gesturing him to follow him

 _Stephen_ , nods and stands up from the bed, following the older man. Once the exit the room, Stephen saw every detail of the corridor, picture frames hanging on the wall, coffee tables with a vase on top of them (some had pictures too). He also noticed a young man on some of the pictures posing next to Joseph and Sarah. (Probably their son. And probably his clothes he was wearing). Stephen made a mental note to whenever he sees their - most likely son - he'll thank him for borrowing his clothes.

"So this the top floor, where we have four rooms with bathroom..", Joseph opened each door and showing him the rooms briefly. Stephen nodded and kept following Joseph down the small corridor, reaching the stairs, "..And this is the living room..", the living room was as soon you reached the first floor. Stephen nodding at everything. Cozy living room with a fireplace, not fancy at all, but cozy. Joseph keeps with his touring, so he leads the "kid" to the dining room, "..This is the dining room...the kitchen is over there..", Joseph said and Stephen saw a wooden table with four chairs on each side, he then turns to see the kitchen next to it, seeing Sarah turning to see the two men. She was cooking something that smelled deliciously

"Hi ! I see you're finally up", Sarah waved at Stephen, who waved back and gave her a small smile

"He's still weak, Sarah. But he will get better in time", Joseph patted Stephen's shoulder, then he gestured him to follow him again. And he does, but not before excusing himself from Sarah, "And this is our porch - over there in that barn is where we have some few animals", Joseph said while they stand on the porch and pointing out at a red barn a few meters from the house. Stephen, suddenly feeling lightheaded, he put his hand on the door frame and saying,

"Wait - I'm sorry. My head is killing me", he tightly closed his eyes and took a deep breath

Joseph quickly turns to see the young man, "Oh ! I'm sorry, kid !..", he told while running his hand through his hair, worried about Stephen, "..I've should've remember you have amnesia - your brain is running wild with all this information", Joseph said apologizing. The blonde man shook his head and waves his hand to him

"It's okay. Don't worry about it", Stephen said as he opens his eyes and straightening himself, feeling so much better. They later sat on stair steps in front of the porch and started to talk

"Talking about amnesia, let me tell you something about it..", Joseph said, "..Amnesia happens -

" - When you have a hard impact on your head causing loss of your memories before an accident or trauma", Stephen said for him, Joseph widening his eyes. Stephen smiled at him as he shrugged, "I'm not a child - I just don't remember who am I", he said

"Sorry..", Joseph smiled timidly and says, "..Who ever you were. You were incredibly _hated_ "

Stephen frowned, "Why ?", he said while knitting his eyebrows

"They beat you up very bad, Stephen", Joseph raised his brows at him, "You were _dying_...You had _three bullets_ \- that had a strange form",the older man told as making a reminder to show Stephen later on the bullets

"Strange form ?", Stephen frowned

"Yeah..", Joseph nodded, "..It had a weird tip and it also had _poison_ ", he continued, "Look, kid..", Joseph put his arm on Stephen's shoulder and says, "..I don't care on what you did, on why they left you like that, where you used to work, or what you were...You're here. You have a _second chance_ to rebuild your life", the older man smiled at Stephen, who sighs and thank Joseph for everything.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on an unknown location…**

"We finally got the Avengers out of the way"

"Glad to hear that, Baron", an evil man chuckled

"Captain America _was_ their weakness. They haven't appeared since the Captain's death", Strucker told to probably his boss, who was giving him his back at Baron

"Let's continue with the plan..", the "boss" said as he turns around, ".. _Project Insight_ will soon begin", _Pierce_ smiled devilishly at Baron

* * *

 **A/N : Guys ! LOTS of you had send me PMs telling me that "Tony could've save Steve" , "If they would've done this and that". Come on, guys ! I' m not perfect. I tried to make it the most realistic I could ! (And come on, this is fanfiction. None of this is REAL)**

 **So I just wanted to let that out. Also, I wanna take my time on _Stephen_ (Steve) to regain his memory and old life, so bepatient ;)**

 **Love, Captasha007**

 **Feel free to comment :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Feel free to comment ;) They make me smile...**

* * *

 _ **Month Three…**_

 _Stephen_ was staring out of his room window while he was thinking on _who_ was he before the "accident" or whatever happened to him that cost losing all his memories

 _'Did I had a family ? Friends ?'_ , he thought to himself, sighing deeply as he kept thinking, 'Or _a_ _ **wife**_ _-_ _ **children**_ _?'_

He thought about this over and over. But why his family (if he had one) or friends didn't come to find him ? Or maybe they were ?. Because three months already passed and -

"Stephen ?", Sarah called him as she peeked her head to his room. Stephen turned towards the door and smiled

"Yeah ? - come on in", he told and the older woman smiled back, entering his now room

"Good morning", she greeted

He nods, "Morning", as he noticed she had a tray on her hands

"Brought you breakfast", she said while lifting the tray and gesture him the food on her hold

"You didn't had to. I can go eat it downstairs with you", Stephen gently said

"Oh ! You want to ?", Sarah smiles brightly at him as Stephen nodded firmly, "Okay, let's go then", the blonde woman turned to exit the room while Stephen kindly offers take the tray from her, "So, Stephen..", she said once they sat on the table, Sarah putting her arms on the table, "..Tell me about you", she smiled innocently

Stephen frowns and smiles, "Uhh..I don't -

"- Oh I'm so sorry, sweetie ! I forgot !", Sarah cut his words, and making Stephen chuckle at the woman

"It's okay", he told while shaking his head as Sarah blushed a little

"It must be hard, right ? - losing all your memories", the blonde woman asked. Stephen sighs and lowers his head

"Yeah… I don't know what kind of person I was - bad or good. Kind or arrogant. _Married_ or single", he said and brings his eyes at Sarah, who had her heart aching for this poor young fella.

 **Minutes later...**

Sarah chuckles as they finished eating their breakfast, "I bet you were married..", she smiles at Stephen, who looked at up from his plate, "..You seem like the type of every girl wants to tie him down the moment they see you", Sarah said and made him to blush uncontrollably. She laughed at his reaction as Stephen was smiling and hiding his face from her.

After he finished with his blush (and Sarah laughing), the older woman cleared her throat and says in a serious tone, "You'll rebuild your life here - of course until someone comes and claims you - or unless you don't wanna stay here", she reached for Stephen's hand and squeezed it softly, smiling wider. He stares at her and smiles fondly back, nodding at her

"Thank you..", Stephen said and then shrugs his shoulders, "..I guess I don't have anywhere to go", he chuckled nervously as Sarah chuckled too and leaning back to her chair

"You free to stay here all the time you want, darling", she told as starting to clean up the dishes, Stephen quickly standing up to help her

"Thank you, ma'am", Stephen gratefully said about her offer to stay

"You're welcome", Sarah smiled at him.

* * *

"Damn it !", Tony yelled at his Stark-Phone, he hang his call towards Natasha's number, since her voicemail was answering for her. He was hanging around on the community floor and seconds ago he decided to see if Romanoff was doing good or if she needed something, but again, since she doesn't answered his calls, Stark got frustrated - actually worried - that something might have been wrong

"What's all that yelling of yours about ?", Bruce entered the floor with a cup of tea on his hands. Tony waved his hands dramatically

"Natasha doesn't answer her phone..", Stark explained as he says, "..JARVIS, what's Natasha doing ?", he ordered the computer

" _I don't know, Sir. She's out of my range_ ", JARVIS quickly answered. Tony groaned and threw his head back while Banner shook his head a takes a sip of his tea

"Bedroom. Maybe", the Doctor murmurs on the cup as he suggested to his science bro

"Let me go and check on her", Tony put his phone on his back pocket, and turned around to walk away

"Check on who ?", a Spy's voice asked

Tony stopped his track when he saw Natasha exiting the elevator and walking into the floor, "Jesus, red !", Stark put his hand on his heart faking a heart attack, "Why don't you answered my calls ?", Tony asked and Natasha crossed her arms while rolling her eyes

"I was on my way up here and I wasn't in the mood of answering your stupid calls", she stood in front of him by the kitchen island

"Ready for your monthly check ?", Bruce told as he walks over them and putting down his cup on the island

"Are you taking your prenatal pills ?", Stark crosses his arms and raise a brow at her

Natasha rolls her eyes, "Yes and yes..", she told the geniuses, whose nodded. But Romanoff lift her finger and says, "..Just give me a minute. The baby is craving for oatmeal with pickles on the side - Hmm ! Is that macaroni and cheese ?!", she said and makes her way to the stove

"What. Is she a dog to smell it all the way over there ?", Tony whispered to Bruce, who widen his eyes at him, feared that the redhead could've hear them

"Pregnant women trend to heightened their smell - luckily she didn't hear you or else -

"Where's the rest ?", Natasha asked once she saw the macaroni on a pan, almost ready. Tony and Banner turned to see her

"Clint is on a mission - Fury is beginning to bring us back..", Bruce says and she nods, "..And Thor is probably still in Asga -

"Friend Natasha !", a booming voice greeted her, making the three Avengers to turn at voice, and seeing the mighty Thor exit the elevator and opening his arms

"Speaking of the devil", Tony said while he smirked

"Be nice..", Natasha warned at Ironman, who rolled his eyes. The redhead smiled and walks towards the god, "..Thor", she smiles fondly and accepted the hug Thor was offering

"How are you, my friend ?", Odinson asked once they broke the embrace

"I'm good", Romanoff nodded as she smiles at him

"I'm sorry I'd left you dealing with friend Steven's death alone. It's because I felt so sad about it - I needed time", Thor lowered his glance but quickly sees back at her. Natasha smiled sadly and was about to say something back when Tony says,

"Yeah. You had the rain falling every day for almost three months !", the billionaire put his hands on his hips. Natasha quickly turned her eyes at the genius and gave him a deathly stare, making him shut up. Tony widen his eyes and immediately shut his mouth, on the other hand, bruce chuckled and sees the gos, to tell him,

"It's alright, Thor", Banner smiled at him

Thor sighs and then smiles down at Natasha, "So. How is my dearest _nephew_?!", he _confidently_ asked

"Woah !" "Excuse me ?! You said Nephew !?", Bruce and Tony shouted. Natasha and Thor turned to see them.

"We don't know what is the baby's gender _still_ ", Stark said at Thor, who frowns and smiles

"And what are we're waiting for ? Let's find out !", Odinson boomed as he smiles brighter

Natasha, Tony, and Banner chuckle, "Well, Thor..", Bruce says, "..Natasha is still 12 weeks of pregnancy - you _can_ find out, but it's recommend to wait until the 15-20th week", the scientist explained while they all listened to him

"Oh..", Thor lowered his glance and rubs the back of his neck with his hand, "..That's wired. Because in Asgard our doctors find out putting their arm down to -

"Eww ! Thor !..", Stark cut his sentence. Thor looked up at the billionaire and frowned, "..We don't wanna know that !", Ironman yelled as he shakes his head. Bruce and Natasha laughed at the pair.

Later on, the four Avengers were chilling in the living room, seeing Netflix, (Natasha eating Nachos with peanut butter. Thor was next to her as he ate his popular 'poptarts'. Bruce was sitting next to Thor and eating popcorn. And Tony, was lying on a couch by himself while he was munching M&M's)

"I was just joking about the doctors in Asgard", Thor whispered to Natasha. She looked up at him and frowned, confused on what he was trying to say, but then she remembered and smiled, shaking her head and playfully punching Thor's arm.

* * *

 **Days later…**

Sarah and Stephen went to the chicken coop to grab the eggs the chickens laid…

"It's so kind of you that you want to help me do the daily chores", Sarah told as she was already filling up her basket of eggs

"Nah..", Stephen shook his head, "..It's the least I can do after what you guys had done - saving my life", he said while grabbing the egg from the chicken's hay bed

"Grab those eggs from the laying nests over there..", the woman pointed out some nests near the corner end. While Stephen was nodding and going to where Sarah told him,the blonde woman says, "..I wonder how were you before the accident", she put her finger on her chin as she thinks

"Yeah, me too", Stephen stops in front of the nests and sighs, grabbing the last eggs that were laid today, "Where's Joseph ?", he asked before his head could've start spinning and hurt.

Sarah gasps, "Oh ! He's at work - in hospital down in Boston", she said

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Is the hospital far from here ?", Stephen nods and softy knits his brows

"Like an hour or so", she shrugged her shoulders as Stephen walks towards her

"How's this town called ?", the young blonde tilts his head and handles the woman his basket

"Jackville - named after its founder 70 years ago", Sarah got the basket from his hands and settled them

"Is the town big ?", Stephen kept asking

Sarah chuckles, "It's a _town_. Of course not, its habitation is 1,000 - and I'm exaggerating", she told and the young man nodded, as he says again

"Where do you put the -

"Hi, Mrs. Rodriguez !", a male voice yelled, making Sarah and Stephen to turn their attention towards the entrance of the barn, "I came to buy milk !", the old man (like in his 70's - Stephen guessing his age) walked into the barn as he smiles at the blonde woman

"Oh, hi, Ernest !", Sarah put the baskets on a table nearby and walks towards Ernest, who chuckled and gave her a hug. When Ernest glanced behind Sarah's shoulder, he noticed a young good-looking tall blonde man standing awkwardly, seeing the two people.

"How's this young fella ?", Ernest asked once he and Sarah broke the hug. Sarah stood next to Ernest and says,

"He's Stephen - a friend from Joseph and I", she smiled at Stephen

"It's nice to meet you", the young man says while walking to the old man and stretching out his hand

Ernest smiled and shakes Stephen's hand, "You too", the all gray haired man said. Ernest turned to Sarah and says, "So...did bertha gave delicious milk today ?", Ernest referring to one of the Rodriguez's cows

"You mean _always_ gives delicious milk ?", Sarah lift her brow at him as she crossed her arms. Ernest and Stephen chuckled at the blonde hair woman

"Sure", Ernest smiles down at her, then Sarah gestures him to follow her down to the stable where, three horses, four cows, six sheeps, and two goats were settled. Sarah put a small stool next to bertha's udder and putting a metal bucket under it, as she begins to milk her. And once she finished, she told Stephen to give her a bottle from a cabinet to pour the milk there for Ernest. (Joseph and Sarah always gave him free milk)

"See around then, Sarah !", Ernest told and wave goodbye to her and Stephen

"Bye !", Sarah shouted as Stephen waved bye to the old man. Once Ernest left, Sarah nodded and tells, "Alright, Stephen. Now let's go give food to the sheeps", Stephen nods and walks out of the barn, waiting for Sarah to walk out too. Sarah closes the big heavy gate behind her, but unfortunately, the gate (already damaged and rusty) made a loud crack noise as it began to fall

"Sarah, watch out !", Stephen yelled as he ran towards the woman and hold the gate, so that way it wouldn't squeeze her or even _kill_ her. Stephen looked down and sees Sarah kneeled down while covering her head, "You okay ?", he asked worried. Sarah, still not looking up, nodded and says and looked up at him

"Yeah, I'm just -

She abruptly stopped talking when she _saw_ what Stephen was doing, "Stephen..", she shockingly started, "..You're _holding_ the door", she noticed he was also holding it with such an easy. Like it didn't weigh nothing.

Stephen realized he _was_ holding the heavy wooden door, that weights easily hundreds of pounds. He widen his eyes and feared scanned between Sarah and the large door, Stephen slowly and carefully put the door leaned over the wall while his mind was driving him crazy, _'I was carrying that door'_ , he told to himself as he looked down to his hands, curious and at the same time scared on how many strength he had...

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Month four…**_

"Natasha, you should buy another jeans - those don't fit you anymore", Tony was in his Stark-Pad when he saw the redhead enter the main floor, jeans tightly worn and also she had difficulty to walk. Natasha rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, walking towards the kitchen (the baby asking for ice-cream with lettuce on the side)

" _They do_..", she looked down at the jeans, "..And these are my favorite", the Spy stopped in front of the fridge and opened it

"I'm going tell Pepper to buy you a whole wardrobe of maternity clothing", Stark shook his head and looked down to his Stark-Pad again. Romanoff quickly turned around

"Don't you dare !", she yelled at the billionaire, who looked up at her and frowns, "I hate those - they're ugly", she said and returned to her previous search in the refrigerator. Tony growled and set his Stark-Pad down, standing up from the couch and going towards the pregnant women

"The ' _ugly clothes_ ' are for you to feel more comfortable as your pregnancy progresses", Stark explained calmly

Natasha chuckles, "When you'd become an expert gynecologist ? Knowing everything about pregnant women ?", she asked while grabbing the ice-cream and some lettuce

"Uhh, _four months_ ago", Tony sat on a stool placed the kitchen island, seeing the petite women closing the fridge's doors and going to the counter as she turned to see him and gave the genius her famously smirk.

"Where's Clint ?", Natasha said after she finished cutting a little bit of lettuce and placed it in a small bowl, and also grabbing her ice-cream bowl along

"Mission. Why ? You need something ?", Tony quickly thought she was feeling sick or something. Natasha shakes her head and sat in front of him, saying,

"I wanted to plan his party - a surprise party", she opens the ice-cream and puts aside the lid

Stark gasp loudly as he widely opens his eyes, "Oh shit ! I forgot it's next week !", he said and rubs nervously his forehead, the redhead smiling at his reaction

"Yeah", she digging into the ice-cream

"He's gonna kill me if he knows I totally forgot his birthday", Tony sighs as Natasha nodded

"Well, you better behave yourself or else a redhead pregnant Avenger Spy will spill about it - I'm talking about me", she said and smiled mischievously. Ironman narrowed his eyes at her

"You wouldn't", he told

Romanoff chuckled and smirked, "Try me", she challenged while lifting her chin and spoon at him. Tony rolled his eyes and says, changing the subject,

"What's the plan for bird-brain's party ?", he stood up and goes to get a spoon from the drawer

"I was thinking about like archery theme - since you know. It's his thing", she told

"Alrighty then. I'll tell Pepper to help you", he closed the drawer once he got a spoon, Natasha rolling her eyes and says,

"Can you leave Pepper alone ? You always -

"Shit", Tony stood froze in his spot as he wide-eyed stared forward

Natasha heard him but didn't looked at what Tony was seeing, "What ?", she asked, her glance down at her ice-cream

"How the _fuck_ they got that ?", he said and Natasha turned to see him

"What ? What is it ?", Romanoff frowned as she looks at where Tony's finger was pointed. The redhead looked at the huge HD tv (that was all this time turned on but the volume was down), and she saw the news showing the image of Steve's suit after his death. She gasped and let the spoon fall down, her blood boiling. The 'breaking news' said _Captain America's suit after death_., "I'm gonna fucking kill whoever did this !", she angrily fisted the island counter

"They had to know soon or later, Nat", Stark told as he leans his hip to the island. Natasha anger rose quickly as she saw the news hosts 'discussing' about Steve's death and analyzing the damaged suit.

"Steve's suit was in SHIELD before Fury handle it to me - someone had took the picture ", she bitterly told her friend

Stark turned his glance away from the tv and sees at her, "You're saying there's an intruder in SHIELD ? - come on, Tasha", he laughed incredulously, Romanoff rolling her eyes

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm gonna kill the person who took the picture !", she yelled as her face was red and she was panting hard. Stark quickly goes to her side

"Okay okay, calm down there. It won't be any good for the baby", he calmly told while he put his hand on her back. Natasha instantly began to relax and take deep breaths. Stark was right, it was no good for the baby Natasha's anger, she has to take care of Steve's baby, "Better ?", Tony asked after a while

"Better", the redhead nodded and lowered her head slowly. It had been months since she hadn't seen Steve's belongings, and seeing them again it got her sentimental - and even worst, on national TV news and without doubt it will be worldwide trending news in no time.

She sniffs as remembering his things, like again, she hasn't seen in a long time, "I got Steve's stuff moved to one of the guests rooms, trying not to cry every time I saw them..", she looked up at him as she had her eyes red and watery, ready to let tears fall down. She smiled sadly at him and sniffs, "..I still get sentimental when I remember him and seeing his stuff", Natasha bit her lip trying not to cry for the trillionth time, but she couldn't, her hurt heart (and hormones) made her cry.

And also the reason she asked Clint to take care of Dodger. Because everytime she saw the puppy, it reminded her the day Steve, with pleaded eyes, told her to keep the puppy. Those pleading blue baby green-ish eyes widely open _begging_ her to keep the pet.

"Come here", Tony grabbed the tiny Spy on his arms as she began to cry softly while he rubs her back, "We all miss him, Natasha - we'll always will", he told

"You guys always ask me what's wrong, and I just say 'I'm tired'..", she said between the sobs, "..But tired is nowhere near enough to explain what I'm feeling..", Natasha's voice cracking, "..I feel so miserable without _him_ ", the redhead, after a few moments of crying, she controlled herself a little bit. She was bury her face on Tony's chest, he still hugging her, "He was my favorite hello and my _hardest_ goodbye, Tony", she said when she felt slightly better, "Sometimes I grip onto his blanket and just keep repeating: _come back to me and make everything better...come back, please_ ", Romanoff sighs deeply

Tony was silent all the time, attentively listening to her as he hugged her tightly, he sighs and says, "People say the loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are listening or watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly..", he shrugged his shoulders, "..And it's true you know ? I felt it when I heard Cap saying his last words", he closed his eyes remembered the Captain's _last words_

"I'll never forget that conversation", she told while a small sob escape her lips, "I should've told him I was pregnant", Natasha hating herself for that brief moment

"Hey hey hey..", Tony quickly grabbed her face on his hands and looked at her, "..Now listen to me..", he says and Natasha sadly looked back, "..I was not your fault, okay ?", he told, somehow mad at her because she was blaming herself for something that was totally not her fault. The Spy shook her head as she says,

"But if I just had -

"Natasha, stop", Stark angrily warned. He step back and put his hands on his hips, "Steve would've scolded you if he knew you're blaming yourself for his death", the billionaire scolded her, "I think you're the last person to blame on - it should be us", he sadly said while he was lowering his head ashamed

Natasha knitted her brows, "It was not yours either, Tony", she told gently

"Yes, it was. We were supposed to be a team and wait, eliminate all the enemies and then arrest Baron", he sighed and still with his head down. Romanoff sighs and stands from her seat, walking towards the genius

"Everything got out of hands - you guys wouldn't know it was a trap", she grabbed Tony's shoulders on her hands and shook them, making him look up. The redhead smiled at him, and that made him feel the _weight_ of guilty off of his shoulders

* * *

"Stephen ?", Joseph called when he saw the young man's room door open and enters it

"Hey..", Stephen greeted with a smile. The blonde man was sitting on the edge of his bed, while his brows were furrowed in deep thoughts, when he heard Joseph "..Come on in", Stephen gestures him to take a seat next to him

"So, how's you mind going ?", Joseph asked once he sat down comfortable with the young blonde man

"I still can't remember anything..", Stephen lowered his head. Of course Stephen hasn't forgotten about the 'incident' weeks ago, where he literally saved Sarah's life, saved her from being squeezed by a heavy wooden door.

For Stephen's surprise, Joseph's reaction to the news that Stephen's _strength_ , it was calm and quiet. The older man just smiled at the blondie and didn't ask or push for questions (even though Stephen wouldn't had know the answer from where he had this strength). Also, Joseph told Sarah not to be 'nosy' on asking Stephen or pressure him.

Stephen sighs deeply as he kept saying, "..I'm already losing hope to ever recover my memories", he lifted his head to see the man next to him

"Come on, kid. Don't give up", Joseph patted his back as he shrugged his shoulders, "It's totally normal people with amnesia take some time to recover their memory", Joseph told

The young man snorts loudly, "But that much time like me ? - it already passed four months since my accident", Stephen impatiently questions him. The black- slightly gray haired man sighs and says to the young man

"Stephen, some people last days, months or even _years_. But that doesn't mean you will", he comfort Stephen, giving him hope to _someday_ he _will_ recover his memories.

Joseph sighs on the "kid's" sadly lowering his head

"I finally got the results from your head", the older man blurted, maybe lifting the young man's mood. And it worked, because Stephen jerked up his head

"Really ?..", he sees widely at the man, "..What they say ?", Stephen smirks and Joseph quickly regret telling him the news

"Not good news, _Steph_ ", Joseph sighed and again regretted it, seeing Stephen's face darkened and smile fading away, "On a x-ray..", Joseph briefly pauses, hesitated on continuing informing the you man. But Stephen's eyes pleaded for answers of his amnesia, "..The skull really took a serious damage", Joseph didn't had the heart to keep the information that the x-ray said about his skull, "..But what amazes me, is that it took you weeks to heal - which normally it takes months and years to completely heal. And yours it's almost completely healed", the black haired man continued while Stephen nodded at him, "E-even when I found you agonizing next to the river, your wounds were _nasty_. It was even impossible to survive with some wounds like that, Stephen", Joseph smiles at the _miracle_ that happened to the young man

Stephen chuckles and shrugs, "I guess I got lucky", he told

"Sure", Joseph sarcastically replied as he sighs, "Okay. I also came to invite you to come with me down Jackville", he said while standing up from the mattress, Stephen wide open his eyes at him, staring up at him

"Are you sure I'm ready ?", Stephen asked nervously. And he didn't knew why he was afraid…. Of what ?

"Of course you are !", Joseph pat the young man's shoulder as he courage him to accept, "I'll show you around town", Mr. Rodriguez smiled brightly down at him

Stephen sighs as he smiles to himself, nodding and stood up to get his jacket.

 **Fifteen minutes later...**

"This is it..", Joseph said after he drove his - old and rusty but in good condition - blue Ford truck into downtown, "..Jackville", Joseph lowered the speed so Stephen could see all (not that it was a lot to see though) the old buildings and few people walking around

The young man chuckle to himself, "Wow. It _is_ a smalltown", Stephen's eyes scanned the surroundings and seeing the old buildings, but for him there were amazing, since it was the first time he was "outside"

"It is, son", Joseph laughed and slowly parked the truck in a curb. He killed the engine and gestures Stephen to follow him out the vehicle

"Mister Rodriguez !..", a male voice yelled at the older man once he and Stephen were starting to walk down the sidewalk. Joseph and Stephen stop walking and turned to the voice, Mr. Rodriguez smiled brightly and waves his hand as the man who greeted him begins to walk towards them, "..Good afternoon !", the man kept saying

"Hey, Randy ! What's going on ?", Joseph said as he and the other man shook hands

"Nah. Nothing, just keep on working", Randy, as Joseph called him, smiled and step back as he notice the young man next to Joseph, "And who's this guy ?", Randy asked while grinning at the blonde

"Oh ! He's a friend", Joseph put his hand on Stephen's shoulder and shook it

"Stephen. Nice to meet you", Stephen stretched his hand at Randy, who quickly and friendly shakes the "kid's" too

"Randy Edwards. Nice to - God Lord you have a strong grip, kid !", Randy teased as he shakes his wrist like if he was hurt, "You'll be great for the mechanism", the brown haired man (Randy) told. Stephen flushed brightly as he murmurs "Sorry" at Randy.

Joseph chuckles and then gestures Stephen with his head

"Randy, here, is the best mechanic from town", Mr. Rodriguez told him

Randy gave the older man a smug smirk, "That's it, Mr. Rodriguez. The best", Edwards smiles at Joseph then looks at Stephen, "So ? You wanna work for me ? - I'm short in personal right now", Randy offered. Stephen widen his eyes and nervously says,

"Y-you weren't kidding ?", the handsome bearded blondie stared at the mechanic. Joseph and Randy smirked at his reaction as Mr. Rodriguez says,

"Randy is never kidding, Steph", Joseph went again and grabbed Stephen's shoulder

"So ?", Randy lifted his eyebrows at him

Stephen sighs, "I uhh..", he hesitated and glanced to Joseph, like he was asking permission. Joseph smiled warmly and shrugged his shoulders at him

"I think it will be great for your treatment, son - you know, let your mind work and be busy on something", Joseph encourage the young man. Stephen sighs again and looked back to Randy, who had his hopes and eyes on him. But also he didn't want to force the blonde man on something, so he was about to say something when Stephen says,

"O-okay", the blondie firmly nodded his head at Edwards

"Great !", Randy clapped once while he beamed in excitement (he was excited to work with the young man. He did not know why, but he was). "You start tomorrow morning, alright ?", Randy told Stephen as he started walking away. Stephen nodded and smiled at Randy, "Hope you're a fast learner, kid !", Edwards yelled while he walked backwards and smirk at Stephen, who smiled more

Joseph snorts at the mechanic's statement, "Believe me. _He is_!", Joseph shouted back, a slight feeling of proud in his heart. Stephen turned to his friend and smiled fondly at him

"Alright, see ya !", Randy waved and walked away.

* * *

 **New York City.**

 **The Avengers Tower….**

" _..Now that Captain America died, do you think the rest of the Avengers will split up ? Or even worse, ending the team ? I mean, because we haven't -_

Natasha turned off the tv, having enough of the shit _all_ the news were saying about Steve's death

"Bullshit", she told while lowering the control next to her. The Spy was alone in the main living room, watching the news since she saw the media found out about the deceased leader, hearing the _bullshit_ they said and argued about, again, Steve's death. Of course she once saw Steve's suit in television, she immediately called Fury for an explanation, but the only explanation he could give her was: "I don't know, Nat. I don't know who did it"

Romanoff shook her head and sigh deeply, her eyes beginning to form tears. Damn it ! Why she had to see something that belonged to Steve ?! She hated seeing his stuff again...because she knew that it will hit her, deeply into her core. But….when _their_ baby is born (sadly the father not able to be there), how is she supposed to tell the baby about the great father Steve was gonna be ? All the awesome stories that she'll _definitely_ going to tell the baby about Steve, its _dad_.On the millionths of glorious battles the Captain was the leader and of course _winner_. That its dad was the _best_ human being and would've been the most happiest of the two knowing that they were going to be parents of a _miracle_. He'll give _all_ of him to _his baby_ , no doubt of that. Steve would've be strong for his baby, not like her. Natasha, since Steve's death, hadn't "care" at all for the _miracle_. Of course she did _love_ the baby, of course she went with Bruce for her monthly check, of course she's drinking her prenatal pills and the vitamins Bruce told her to take as well, but she still didn't feel like she's taking good care of Steve's piece of life. She felt like she was not caring at all, not like Steve would've did if _he was here_. He would've done _everything_ perfect, every single tear of her he would've kissed away, along with her fear, insecurities, pain, loneliness, sorrow, and so much more emotions she began to feel when he died.

He would've been a better parent than her. Natasha knew that for sure, she knew that Steve was a natural, unlike her. She was not born to be a parent of a _miracle_. A _miracle_ that from the moment she found out she was pregnant, is holding her heart. The _miracle_ was now her reason to live and _fight_ for. So that's why, from now on, she'll fight with teeth and nails for _this miracle_. She will tell the baby about its father, tell about how Steve would've _love_ him or her. That her or his father was the _greatest hero_ of all time. She _will_ make sure the baby would grow knowing _everything_ about the _amazingly_ her or his father was.

So _she will be strong_ , strong of her baby and herself. She's going to grab everything that belonged to Steve and place it on its original places, where they'd never had left. Every picture frame, sketch books, his favorite navy blue blanket, _everything_ that was his was going to be place where they belonged, so that way when their baby is born, he or she will grow knowing _who_ was her or his father.

Cleaning away her tears, she took a decision. Firmly nodding her head, she asks, "JARVIS, who's in the Tower ?", Natasha slowly stood from the couch

" _It's just you, ma'am_ _\- the rest are in missions_ ", JARVIS informed

"I wish I could be on one right now..", the redhead breathe out as she starts walking towards the elevator. She sighs and smirks down to her _small_ swollen stomach, "..and as soon I have you out of there, I'm gonna run back into the battlefield", Natasha made a promise to herself.

"JARVIS, I'm going out and I don't know at what time I'm coming back", she kept saying as the A.I. says,

" _Should I alert the rest you're not in the Tower, Mrs. Romanoff ?_ "

"Yeah, whatever", the redhead stepped inside of the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

 **Later on in Brooklyn, New York…**

"It's you again !", an old but excited voice told, making her to turn her glance towards it

"Hello", Natasha warmly smiled at _Stan_ as she walked into the building and stood in front of the desk of him (remember him ? The receptionist from Steve's Brooklyn apartment ?). Stan sighs and his face turned from happy to worried

"I'm sorry to ask you this - but have you seen Steve ? I haven't seen him for awhile", he asked

Natasha sighs and lowered her glance, "H-he..", she turned to see the man, "..He's dead", she confessed as Stan gasped loudly

"Oh..", he lowered his head and says, "..I'm sorry", he looked up at the redhead, who smiled gratefully

"Thank you", she wasn't here to feel sad of remembering Steve. She was here to _remember him_ and smile happily of what _he gave her._

 _A miracle_ ….growing in her stomach.

"I'm gonna go to his apartment", she told Stan and began to walk towards the golden metal elevator

"Sure, go ahead", Stan nodded and sighs sadly at her.

Moments later, as she rode the elevator all the way to Steve's apartment, she felt _something_ moving inside of her

"Holy shit !", Natasha gasped surprisingly while looking down to her belly and putting her hands on it, eyes widely open, "Did you just moved ?!", she was shocked by the movement, sure Bruce had told her about them, but she didn't expect to feel them so soon, and right now. It totally got her distracted, the most unexpected moment actually, "This is amazing", she caress her stomach as she let a tear fall from her eyes. Blame on the hormones.

When the elevator arrived, she slowly walked to the apartment, completely mesmerized by her baby's movements inside. She didn't knew how to describe them - on how they felt. She wasn't sure if they feel like bubbles popping or being tickled with a feather. It was _amazing._ To feel the _miracle_ moving or whatever he or she was doing inside the redhead's stomach. _'I bet you're gonna be a busy little baby, just like your father'_ , Natasha thought, smiling brighter than ever in weeks.

Finally, putting her attention forward, she reached for the apartment's keys on her purse and opened the door, hearing the lock unlocked the door lock. She removed the key and put them back to her bag. She slowly opened the door and tightly closed her eyes, as something foolish running through her mind. Steve standing in front of her, smiling ear to ear and opening his arms _for her_ , welcoming her and _their baby_ into his loving and warm embrace…. Pftt, silly her.

Romanoff, afraid to open her yes into the reality, she took the courage to open them as a sad smile appeared on her lips, shaking her head from the daydream of him. So she walks cautiously into the apartment, seeing every detail of it. It was her first time she was on his apartment, so she was wide-eyed seeing everything, from the modern kitchen, from the spectacular view towards the East river. He thought in everything, Natasha said to herself as chuckling softly. Natasha stood in the middle of the room and sighs deeply, taking a deep deep breath and closing her eyes. His scent was _still_ here, filling the apartment of his _deliciously_ masculine aroma. Clean and forest.

' _And..Freedom'_ , Natasha joked in her mind while she smiled at the scent. Damn she wanted to smell every single corner of this apartment until she got enough of it.

But the problem was, she was never going to have _enough_ of Steve. She'll always going be _craving about him_. Opening slowly her eyes, she smiled wider and put her purse on a couch, as she starts "exploring" the Captain's apartment. She first opened the master bedroom door, finding a queen size bed decorated modernly on black and white sheets. She sadly smiled at the neatly made bed and walked to sit down on the edge, unwilling to lay down, because she'll instantly would smell his scent and _definitely_ cry.

And she does, Natasha slowly lay back on the comfy mattress and stares blankly to the white ceiling. The redhead knitted her brows as she felt her eyes blurred her vision, tears already forming her eyes. So she quickly lifts herself from the bed before she start really crying.

The Spy chooses to "explore" the apartment instead of crying to death on Steve's pillows (that _maybe_ still had his smell, even though it already been four months or more that he haven't been in his apartment). Walking towards the bathroom, she sighs, feeling an urgent need to throw up, _'Come on, baby. I've thought we passed the vomiting thing already'_ , she said in her mind while walking faster to the toilet. Luckily the feeling faded before she could've reach the toilet, and she sighs relief, walking out of the bathroom and going to the living room to the kitchen.

Romanoff smirked once she saw the food on the refrigerator and the cabinets _full_ of snacks and candies, and also a few of more food. Her Super Soldier and his appetite..

She step back to see the whole apartment, including the East River view. But then, she glanced at a single door that she _did not_ have opened and "explored"...Yet. So she walked to the door and slowly opened it, peeking into the dark room, she reaches for the light switch, and the first she sees when she steps in, is his drawings, paintings…. Immediately, she got out of room, closing the door, she still _can't_ see those. _Still can't_. Simple. His drawings and art are _too much_ for her not to cry for hours and even _days_.

Natasha closed her eyes and leaned her back to the door, she sighs deeply and slowly open her green emerald eyes. Moments later, after standing still on the door, she walked slowly to the couch and sat herself with a long heavy sigh. Natasha decided to distract her mind in something else or she'll begin to cry from her lungs.

So then she's reaching for her Stark-Phone and text the Marksman Avenger

Natasha: _guess what ? The baby just made his first move :')_

She smiled to herself as she touched the "send" button. A few seconds later, to get a reply

Clint: _WHAT ?! HOW'D I MISSED IT !? DAMN IT ! :/_

Romanoff chuckled while reading the message. Or course he wanted to be here with her. To "pay the debt" he supposedly (the Archer said) he owes the Captain for sacrificing his life for his. Barton wanted to know everything about what happened with Natasha and the baby

N: _Relax. The movements eventually will grow alongside with the baby_

C: _I'm so happy for you, Nat. You totally deserve having a baby #proudbrother_

Romanoff smiles at her phone, N: _you're such a sentimental shit_ _:D_

She texted back and stands from the couch, going to the fridge to get some fruit (hopefully there not expired or spoiled)

C: _looks who's talking. The pregnant woman whose mood swings are crazy_

Barton defend himself as she lets a small laugh, quickly replies to the Archer as she opens the fridge

N: _shut up_

C: _you know you love me ;p_

C: _hey, Bobbi said she'll buy some baby clothes over here. We're in Rome_

Natasha saw the messages but first gets an apple from the bottom of the fridge and closes its doors

N: _mission ? Or doing coitus ?_

She replied once she washes the fruit and biting it

C: _*ahem* both *ahem*_

The redhead laughs and munches her apple while she replies,

N: _eww ! See ya later, asshole_

N: _say Bobbi to be gentle to you_

Letting the cell phone down, she sees the last message

C: _haha. Alright bye_

* * *

 **The next morning.**

 **Jackville town…**

"So let me show you around, kid", Randy told Stephen once they shook hands, "This is our garage where obviously we place the 'sick cars' - that's how we like to call them - if you don't wanna say it, it's fine", the older man said while they walked into the "break" room, "Here's our crew - Carlos, Jim, and Terrence. Guys this is Stephen, he'll be working with us", Randy pointed at the three young men (like Stephen's age) sitting down on chairs as they were talking

"Hello", Stephen friendly greeted them all with a small smile and a wave

"Hey" "What's up" "Hi, there", the men waved back. Randy nodded and gestures Stephen to follow him outside

"So that's pretty much it, Stephen. Right now, we'll let you see us while we work on a car, and right now we only have some few sick cars, so", Randy shrugged his shoulders as he put his hands on his pockets, "Do you have any questions ?", Edwards asked the blonde young man

Stephen shakes his head, "No, Sir..I have everything you said", he in fact said. His _now_ boss frowns while he gave him a skeptical look

"Oh really ? Well, come and watch me adjust this Ford Focus' carburetor", Randy walk to the "sick car". Randy opened the car's hood and put his hands on the edge, balancing himself on the car, "So, you are Joseph's friend ?", Randy told as he started working on the carburetor

"Yeah..", Stephen nodded, his eyes focusing on _everything_ Randy was doing to the car,"..He and Sarah let me stay in their house", the kid stood closer as he sees Randy grabbing a flat screwdriver as he says,

"They are the nicest couple I've ever met", his boss smiles to himself while unscrewing the screws from the filter

" _They are_ ", Stephen stated as he kept his eyes on the man doing his job, "The reasons I accepted this job, is that I didn't wanna feel like an useless person, taking advantage of their kindness. I want to pay back what they have done for me", Stephen sighs and Randy stopped working and stands straight to see the young man next to him

"Believe me, kid. They don't think you're taking advantage of them. They are _so_ kind-hearted", Randy chuckled and Stephen smiled. Edwards goes back to fixing the carburetor, and a few minutes later, he finished, "There you go..", he said as he put back all the screws to its place and changed the filter, he stepped back and closes the car's hood, "..Now, let's just do it with that car over there. But this time, you'll do it and I'll guide you through", he told and the blonde man nods firmly, the two of the men going already to the car next to them. Randy saw Stephen opening the hood as he leans his hip on the edge of the car. He then began to "guide" the kid, "Okay. Begin with locating the air filter then -

Randy stopped talking when he saw Stephen quickly located the air filter as he removed it, after he unscrewed the wing-nut and the others connectors. Stephen found the adjustment screws on front of the carburetor and grabs a flat-headed screwdriver (on a small table next to the car) to remove them. Randy currently had his eyes widely open as he watched amazed - shocked, actually - the young blonde man working on the carburetor like _an expert_ , like if he had a master in mechanism.

Stephen, once he unscrewed the screws, he put the screwdriver down at the table and goes to start the car's engine and then letting it warm up to normal temperature. Randy _still_ wide-eyed seeing every move he made.

"Okay, and then I step slowly to the gas and listen carefully to the engine's sounds, right ?", Stephen lifted his brows as asking him what he _already_ knew.

Randy nodded dumbfounded at the young man, "U-uhh, yes", he said shocked

Stephen nodded and steps slowly the gas, listening no strange sounds but he did smell it. So he goes back to the hood and began to adjust back the screws on their place. He also replaced the air filter like Randy did with the other car

"So that's all ?", Stephen said as he closes the hood

"Pretty much. Yeah", Randy smiles brightly at the kid. Impressed by his _special skills_

"That's great, I've thought I didn't catch everything you did with the other car's carburetor", the blonde man smiled sheepishly

"You're _indeed_ a fast learner, Stephen..it only took you _once_ to _memorize_ how to adjust it", Randy kept praising the kid, "I'm..I'm _impressed_ \- _shocked_ to be precisely", Edwards chuckled as he sees Stephen's getting flushed

Stephen blush harder while he timidly avert his glance from his boss (I guess old habits never die) "Thanks, Sir", he nodded at him as he scratch the back of his neck. Randy started laughing at Stephen's reaction and shakes his head. Not believing this young kid wasn't an expert on the mechanic

"Are you sure you're not a mechanic ?", Randy asked and actually Stephen thought about it. What if in his old life he _was_ a mechanic, what if that was his job ? Otherwise, where all this _expect_ in mechanical came from ?

"Uh..no, Sir", Stephen answered before he could _really_ _really_ thought about the idea

"Ok - oh !...Please call me Randy, kid", Randy smiles widely as he pat the kid's shoulder

* * *

 **Few days later…**

 **New York City. Avengers Tower**

Clint's birthday party was here and every Avenger were on their floors, preparing themselves to 'party hard' like Tony said. The party would be held in the community floor as it will also start in a couple minutes. When they finished, the guys went to the pregnant redhead's and decided to wait for her as she shouted them she was almost finished detailing her makeup. The guys were sitting on her couches, expect the billionaire

"Ugh !..", Tony groaned loudly as he throws his arms to the air, "..Hurry up, red ! We're already late - and we're the hosts !", he told and the rest smirked at his impatience

"Well, I didn't ask you guys wait for me !", she yelled back as she finished with her makeup and walks out of her room, "Besides, I couldn't find something to fit me. Nothing slide in", Natasha said while entering her living room

All the guys saw her and smiled at her natural beauty, "Wow", that's all they can say. The Russian beauty was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with an also black heels and tights, only wearing a golden mini skirt. Her makeup was just perfect, natural. Also, the fact that she was pregnant, gave her face a special unique glow

"What ?", she asked and looked to all if the boys. She quickly looked down to herself to see if she wasn't wearing or had something funny

"You look stunning, friend Natasha", Thor was the first to say as he stands from his seat and walks over the pregnant beauty

"Thank you, Thor", Natasha smiled fondly at him as Thor opened his arms to hug her, who she gladly accepted

"Steve would've be so happy seeing you like that", Clint said as his heart melted at the sight of her, smiling and looking so beautiful, "You have this, this... _Special_ _glow_ in your face, Nat", he said as they all agreed with the Archer. Natasha and Thor broke their warm hug as she sheepishly glances between the guys

"Stop or else I'm gonna ruin my makeup", she warned her buddies

Stark smiles and goes to stand in front of her, "Blame the hormones", he joked and they all chuckled.

When they all got to the main floor, (only be greeted by their friends and close ones), JARVIS began to play an instrumental happy birthday song as the girls, Hill, Fury, Phil, Sharon, Agent Eastwood, Sam, couple of good friends Agents, and the Avengers began to sing along with the song.

"...Happy birthday to you !", they all sang as everyone in the room clapped and smiled at the Archer, who grinned and thank them

"Thanks, guys", Hawkeye smiles as he nods at them. He then sees a stunning blondie with a deliciously tight dark purple mini dress making her way to the Archer.

 _'Damn ! Bobbi looks hot !'_ , Clint says to himself as Bobbi smiled at him and kisses him, showing him a good way of wishing happy birthday

"Alright guys !..", Tony yelled at his friends, "..There's some snacks over there ! Drinks, feel free to stop by the bar, and food will be served soon !", he told and the few people went to chat and eat some snacks...

As the party went on, Natasha was sitting on the island stool and eating _literally_ everything she saw on the snack tables (almost sightly below from Thor's appetite). The redhead smiled at the small party going by, wishing her Steve was here with them, celebrating their member's birthday of their awesome family. She sighs deeply and munched a chip, later drinking of her water, when she saw a cute puppy waving his tail below her

"Dodger ? What are you doing here ?", she inwardly smiled as the dog tilted his head and lifted himself from the ground to put his front paws on her lap, whining for her caressing. The puppy, (which was big enough to reached for her hand) looks up at her as she sighs and smiled warmly at the pet, "I miss you too, buddy", Natasha whispered at him and scratches the back of his ear. He looked so healthy and so cute with his cute little tuxedo on, "You look so handsome, Dodger. Did Clint bought it for you ?", Romanoff wondered as she chuckled when the dog rested his head on her lap

"Yep, I bought it for him..", Clint suddenly appeared from the nowhere with his girl in his arms, walking towards her and the dog, "..I wanted him to look cute for the party", Clint said as he sat on the stool next to Natasha and putting Bobbi to stand in front of him

"How's he doing ?", Natasha smiled while looking down at the puppy

"He's fine - missing you. But fine", Barton told the redhead while Bobbi smiled at the pregnant woman and the dog

Romanoff snort and shakes her head, "Missing _me_ ? Don't be silly", she turned her eyes to her Avenger friend, "I would believe you if _he missed Steve_ \- but _me_ ? Nah", she said. Barton and his girlfriend tensed on each others arms, and Mockingbird tells the Spy,

"Well, you're his owner's wife. Of course he remembers you", she gently said. Natasha sighs and looked back to the calmed-relaxed dog down her, seeing his eyes close and a faint smile on his mouth. And before she could think, she says,

"Can I take him _back with me_ ?", Natasha smiles at the puppy while she saw, in the corner of her eye, Clint nod at her in positive.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

***peeks timidly behind door***

 **SORRRRRRYYYYYY !**

 **Hi, guys ! Sorry I didn't updated for the last couple of weeks :/ It's because recently I had some rough weeks !**

 **First : My older son got a contagion of _Chicken Pok_ (Ugh) from his kindergarten :/**

 **Second : He _also_ contagion my twnis... yeah, sucks right ?. So I spend one and a half weeks with them**

 _ **Thrid**_ **: When my babies recovered from the chicken pok thing, six days ago I found out _I'm pregnant_ (yikes !). With my _fourth child_. And also they told me I was EIGHT WEEK pregnant ! *sighs***

 **So anyways ! I just wanted you guys to know about my crazy past weeks - crazies but memorables :')**

 **Feel free to comment :)**

* * *

 **New York City..**

 **Clint's birthday party…**

"...This one is from..", Clint was grabbing a purple present bag from his present table, "..Sam !", the Archer yelled once he read the tag from the bag, "Thanks, bird-bro", Barton said to the Falcon, who just smiled while lifting his glass of wine at him

"You're welcome, bud", Sam told. Clint nods at him as the rest of his friends smiled while the Hawkeye began to open the bag, revealing a pair of cool black Jordans and a white Nike t-shirt that had the logo in the middle. When Clint put back his gift he grabbed the last present box on the table

"Last but not least..Natasha's", Clint said when he read from who was the present. The redhead smiled and nodded at her friend, she was in front of the table with everyone else as the Archer was unboxing the present, and taking out a nice outfit (a pair of dark brown Timberlands boots with some jeans and a black button up long sleeve shirt).

As the night went on, the Avengers and friends were chatting and telling jokes in the living room, everyone sitting on the couches or floor

"Thanks, guys - for everything", Clint said smiling at his friends, his hand around Bobbi's shoulders, who was sitting comfortably next to him

Tony, who was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, waves his hand at the Archer, "Nah. It's nothing. We're family remember ?", Stark said as he rise a brow

"Yeah..", Barton smiled sadly while lowering his head, "..Even though we're not _complete_ ", he said and then lifts his head to at a pregnant woman. Natasha sees him and shift on her seat (the loving chair across him), "I wished he was here. With us, Nat, and _his_ baby - he deserved _this_ ", Clint kept saying as he looked at the Spy's eyes. The redhead advert her glance from him while she and the others felt sad instantly when Clint talked about Steve.

Deciding to leave the sorrow aside, Tony quickly stood up from the floor and says,

"Let's do karaoke !", the billionaire smiled at them as he goes to get a mic (from where ? He does not knows)

"No !" "Yeah !" "Aye !" "Oh God, no" "I'm a terrible singer. I pass", everybody protested, still feeling a little sad about the Captain

"Oh come on people !..", Stark cheerfully told, "..Loose a little bit !", the genius shook his arms and ordered JARVIS to turn on the TV and put the karaoke feature (also the A.I. telling his boss where the mics were. In a small cabinet next to the balcony). The rest saw that Tony was doing this to not feel sad and distract himself from thinking of his deceased friend. He wanted them to "distract" them too.

And they eventually did, they all sang a song or did duets, dedicating their song to the Captain. Singing from their hearts, some of them even tearing up at the end of the song, remembering Steve. Once almost everyone sang, Tony saw the redhead was smiling sadly at her friends, maybe singing a song would cheer her up.

"Red ?", Stark called her while he stretch out his hand at her, the mic in his hand

Natasha looked at the billionaire and shakes her head, "No..I'm good", she smiled timidly as everyone in the room sees her

"Come on ! Just one !", Tony courageously told, then he begins chanting, "Natasha, Natasha, Natasha..", he paused a bit to gesture at the rest to help him. Tony waves his hands at them and they all chant,

"Natasha ! Natasha ! Nat -

"OKAY ! Fine", the Spy chuckled as she lifted herself from the couch and goes to stand in front of the TV (where Tony was waiting), " _Just one_...That's all", she warned while grabbing the microphone from Ironman's hand. Tony quickly backup to leave her in the middle of the room, the redhead turned to see her friends, "This song is for Steve..", she smiles at them and then chuckles, "..He had this habit to lay his head on my lap and close his eyes, and then he said to me: _sing a song for me_... - at first I always refused to, but as soon he opened his blue eyes..", Natasha lowered her head l, closi her eyes to picture Steve's baby blue beautiful eyes. She then lifts her head and opened her eyes, as she smiles, "..I _always_ ended up singing for him", the redhead laughed and the rest chuckled sadly. Romanoff sighs deeply and says in a crackling voice, "I _regret_ not to sing for him more often when he was alive", she bit her bottom lip trying to retain the tears

The rest shared glances, as Tony walks to her, "Tasha..", he gently said while putting a hand on her shoulder, "..You don't have to -

" _I want to_..", Romanoff turned to see him and then smiles, "..Can you put _Can't help falling in love with you_ ?", Natasha asked

"Nat. Are you sure ?", Stark questioned and the redhead firmly nods, the others seeing at the two Avengers. Stark sighed and nodded too, going to his Stark-Phone and searched for the song Natasha requested. He stepped back and found the song, clicking on the screen, the song began to play.

The redhead turned herself to see the lyrics in the TV screen and began to sing,

" _Wise men say, only fools rush in...but I can't help falling in love with you.."_ , she closes her eyes and kept singing, " _..Shall I stay ? Would it be a sin ?..If I can't help falling in love with you.._ ", Romanoff then opened her eyes and read the lyrics, her friends feeling heartbroken at the redhead pouring her heart in the song, " _..Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be….Take my hand, take my whole life too..._ _ **For I can't help**_ _.._ _ **falling in love you**_ ", Natasha finished the song and sighs deeply - strangely and surprisingly - _happy_. Happy because she remembered Steve dedicated this song to her in their honeymoon.

The Spy turned around to see her friends, long faces and tears rolling out of their eyes, unlike her. She had a _peaceful_ face, like she let go of everything that was pulling her back. Of course she understand why her friends were sad, they lost their Captain, but she was happy because their Captain did _not_ left her alone. He left her with _his child_...

"Come here", she heard Tony saying and hugged her while the others smiled at her.

* * *

 **Jackville…**

Stephen, Joseph, and Sarah were sitting in the dining room as they were eating their dinner

"So over all..", Joseph started, "..Did you liked it ?", Mr. Rodriguez was talking about Stephen's job

"I did..", Stephen nodded as he grabbed his fork and picked his salad on it, "..Like I said. Think it was pretty easy", the young man shrugged his shoulders and then shoved the salad to his mouth. The couple smiles at him while they ate their own meal too

"You're so smart - of course it was easy for you", Sarah proudly told and smirks at the blondie, who chuckled and slightly blushed. Joseph then says,

"Kid..- again, don't feel responsible to give us your money -

" _I want to_..", Stephen now serious as he looks at the older man, "..I'm not gonna keep all the money for myself. It's not right. Selfish", he glanced at Joseph, whose head shook in disagreement

"We're not asking for it - I know you wanna 'pay' us back for what we did for you...really you don't have to", Joseph kept saying

Stephen sighs and sets his fork down, "You guys _need_ the money. Not only for food, bills, and etcetera..", he said, "..Besides, you still need to pay the new wooden door you'd replace for the old one at the barn", the young man warned as he returns to eat his salad. Sarah and Joseph shared glances and smirked at each other

' _Damn, this kid is stubborn. Wonder if he was like that after his accident'_ , Joseph wondered in his mind and then sighs, "Alright..", the black hair man smiles fondly at the blonde hair "kid", "..But only because you're giving me those eyes. Not for anything else", Joseph pointed him with his own fork. Stephen blushed, hiding his red face (indeed the young man was giving Joseph his _signature puppy eyes_ ), Sarah chuckled at the two men, "Hmm..talking about the old barn door, son", Joseph resume with his salad, "How are you feeling ? You know, since you discovered _that_ _gift_ ", Mr. Rodriguez said as he munches his food. Stephen sighs and sips at his water, then to shrug

"I don't know...I feel like it's a curse", he said and the

"A curse ? Why's that ?", Sarah frowns at the young man

"Doesn't make me feel normal", Stephen told as he leaned back on his chair, eyes looking down

"Maybe it sucks being normal, Stephen", Joseph said, making Stephen to look up at him. Joseph smiles and shrug his shoulder, "..A mutant ?", the older man offered and they all chuckled

Sarah rolls her eyes, "Really ?", she then turns her head to look at him, "A mutant ?", the blonde woman lifted her brow at her husband, who quickly lifts his hands in defense

"It was the first thing it came to my mind when you told me about me about his strength", Joseph joked and Sarah stares at him. She then turns her glance to the young man

"Steph..", she started, "..Being _special_ is good - good to know you're precious..", Sarah tenderly said while she reached for Stephen's hand, "..Now, if you don't wanna be 'special'..then don't be. Be normal", Mrs. Rodriguez smiled and squeezed softly his hand, "Be free, go for a walk, buy yourself your clothes, smoke or drink - not to much though", the woman joked and made the two boys chuckled, "Get yourself a _girlfriend_ , _marry her_ , have a lots a _babies_ ", she smiled as Stephen winced a little at _that_. Joseph snapped his head towards her and frowns

"Sarah Sarah, hold on..", he said while knitting his brows at his wife as she looked at him confused, "..He _can't_ do that - what if _he's_ married ?", Joseph glanced at the young man, who turned his eyes down. Sarah growled and shook her head

"His _family_ haven't searched for him !..", she yelled, making the two men shockingly look at her, "..I bet _they_ haven't even alerted the police about his disappearance !", Sarah kept yelling while Stephen fists his hands tightly and Joseph stared at the woman. The _woman_ , stares at her husband back as she feels her eyes getting watery, "If _I was his mother_ or family, I would've look under the rocks, search skies, oceans - even had gotten to hell - until I find him !", she told Joseph as she pointed her finger at Stephen, who still was looking down and with his hands in a fist. Sarah sighs and let a single tear fall from her right eye, voice cracking, she kept saying, "So don't try to fill his head of hope that he _had_ a family - because if _he had_ one, _they clearly_ don't care about him ! And that _kills_ me, Joseph !", she hissed and then noticed Joseph's eyes softened at her. The blonde woman then felt her bottom lip began to tremble as she saw, from the corner of her eye, Stephen radiating _sadness_ from his seat, "It kills me knowing that Stephen - being so kind, so respectful, well mannered, responsible, selfless - his _own_ family doesn't _want_ _him_ _back_ ", she finished with a small sob.

Stephen winces once more as he closes his eyes, "Maybe _they_ don't want me back because I used to be the opposite", he said _painfully_ , opening his eyes and looks up at her

"I refuse to believe that", Sarah shook her head in _totally_ disagreement. Stephen growls softly as he shakes his head

"What if I was a completely jerk - an asshole ?", he said while seeing between Joseph and Sarah, he then shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, what if I used to hurt my family ? Addicted to drugs. Being on a gang. Probably I was already in prison too", he told and Joseph sighs, saying,

"Stephen -

"What if _they don't want me back_ ?", Stephen voice trembled a bit as he fight not to bring tears on his eyes. He did thought about that. About _his family_ (if he had one) _really_ wanted him back. Why _they_ haven't looked for him ? Or at least a police report. Or even his photo on a light post. On the internet. ANY KIND of search. But, sadly, there was none. None at all. Sarah was right, his family did not wanted him in their lives.

"I'm _fine_ with _you guys_. _Here_. Starting my life in zero", Stephen looks at the couple and smiled sheepishly. Sarah _immediately_ felt guilty for telling him (well actually at Joseph) all those harsh words towards Stephen's family (again, _if_ he had one). She really _really_ hoped that Stephen's family would be looking from him like crazies. But...everything was _against_ them.

"Oh, Stephen...I'm so sorry", Sarah lifted herself from the chair and goes to hug the young man, hugging his head and resting it on her chest. Joseph smiles warmly at the two and stands too, going to them

"Well, I guess that makes you a _Rodriguez_ now. _Our son_ ", Joseph stood next to Stephen and put a comforting hand on his shoulder

Stephen smiled happily as he released his fists and relaxed when the couple went to to comfort him. So he sighs deeply and says to himself,

' _From now on, my name is Stephen Rodriguez._ _ **Son**_ _of Joseph and Sarah Rodriguez'_

* * *

 _ **Month five…**_

 **Brooklyn, New York…**

"Come here, Dodger ! Your food is over here !", Natasha shouted at the now growing pup. Dodger barked as he ran towards his owner, who already had put a bowl full of "Orijen Puppy Food" and settled in down near the small kitchen island that divided the living room from it. The puppy quickly began to eat his food and made Natasha smile at him, "Good boy", she praised and leaned herself on the counter of the island, as she heard footsteps around the room. She rolled her eyes, she forgot that she bought company.

Tony.

He didn't want her to come alone with Dodger (since Natasha left the Tower to take the dog for a walk and then decided to come to Steve's Brooklyn apartment). Anyways, Tony, as soon as JARVIS alerted him that Natasha was heading out with Dodger, he was _not_ willing to leave her alone. So he followed her, like a shadow.

"Well. Steve didn't had bad taste after all..", he walked around, checking out every detail of the apartment. Stark had his arms crossed as he keeps saying, "..Even though it needs some decorations here and there - but it's alright for a hundred years old man, right ?", he looked at her and smirks at her. Natasha rolled her eyes and starts walking to the living room

"Yeah, uhh...remind me why are you here ?", she sarcastically told him while she sits down on the white modern couch, suddenly feeling tired on just _walking_ a few meters. Tony shrugs his shoulders and then sits next to her

"Couldn't leave you alone here in Brooklyn. You're _pregnant_. T", Stark turns his head to see her

The redhead chuckles and rolls her eyes, "Yeah yeah. You know I can take care of myself - even pregnant", she said and turns her head to see him now, eyebrow rising to the billionaire. Tony now rolled his eyes and lift himself from the couch as he waved his hand to her

"I know, I know. But still, I didn't want to be alone for myself in the Tower", he said and Romanoff smiled as Tony resumed his curiosity in seeing the apartment.

Minutes later, they were bored and decided to play Grand Theft Auto 5 on Steve's Playstation 4. And both of the Avengers were competing on who last longer or finish a rampage mission (that is basically killing all the gang people in a certain time. Also, they didn't even know _why_ Steve had this violent game…. Probably Sam. Yeah, definitely Sam). So Tony went first and the target was to kill 40 or more in 2 minutes. He only scored 15 when his time finished and he growled at the screen as he handled the controller to the redhead

She smiled at the billionaire's annoyed face (because he didn't won), "Okay, my turn", Natasha grabbed the controller and restarted the mission. She began playing and quickly took cover, as she _expertly_ killing the enemies. The Spy now reaching her 45 kill, the two minutes finished as the screen shows "Mission Passed"

"What ?!", Tony shouted while he had his jaw open, "You beat me on GTA ?! - I refuse to believe that !", he said and turned to see the smug smile the redhead had on her face

"I like this game", she teased, making the billionaire roll his eyes. She laughed, actually _laughed_ in 5 months, making Stark warmly smile at the Spy's glowing face. He sighs and says seriously,

"You look happy - that didn't happen a while ago", Tony still smiling softly. Natasha slowly stops laughing and sighs happily

"Being here makes me happy..", she gesture the apartment with her hands, "..Remembering Steve. Of course sometimes - when my hormones are crazy - I cry..", Romanoff said and Tony chuckled as he leans back, seeing the redhead looking down to her already swollen belly and smiles lovingly at it, "..But I focus my head on my baby, telling myself that I have to be strong", she said and turns to see Ironman

He nods at her, "Everything's gonna be fine - you have us", Stark told while nudging her shoulder with his

"I know..", she smiled and returned to see her stomach, "..I can't wait to see him or her", Natasha yearned as she caress her stomach

"You mean _her_ ", Tony said and that made Natasha jerk up her head, seeing him with a skeptical look

"What makes you say it's going to be a girl ? I haven't done a ultrasound", Romanoff said and Stark groaned

"Come on, Nat. I'm a genius, I know everything - and much more since I read three entire books of pregnancy", he smugly told. Natasha smiled to herself and again looked down to her belly, her hands all the time on it

"It would be great if it was a little girl..", she confessed, "..I wouldn't be the only woman in the Tower anymore", the Spy chuckled and looks back to the billionaire

"She'll be totally spoiled by his favorite uncle - oh ! And that's gonna be me", Stark said and the redhead shook her head

Natasha lift her index finger at him as she warns, "Don't you dare to spoil my baby", she stared dangerously at her friend, who rolled his eyes at her. The redhead smirked and returns serious, "And what if the baby turns out to be a _boy,_ Huh ? Would you spoil him too ?", she told and raise a brow

"Of course I'll do !", Stark yelled as he straighten himself, "Maybe I'll buy him all this cute little designer suits, fancy clothes..", he said but then stops himself, "..But….That baby..", he points to her stomach, "..Is going to be a little Natasha", he verdicted

"Shut up", Natasha smiles and shakes her head

"It is ! How much you wanna bet ?", Tony challenges as he crosses his arms

"I'm not gonna bet on my kid !", she looked at him like if he was crazy

Stark growls at rolls his eyes, "Fine", he said as he looks down. Natasha knows better, she knows _he's_ hiding something...yep, definitely he already bet.

"Don't tell me you already bet, Antonio ? With who !", she demanded as she sat up straight. Tony quickly covered his head with his arms and yells,

"Clint, Bruce, and Thor ! - please don't hit me !", he closed his eyes while Natasha just smiled at the scared genius.

* * *

 **Jackville..**

"So, Stephen..", a guy called him while he was checking the oil of a car. Stephen looked up to see Terrence (his co-worker) already leaning in the side of the car, "..You're the Rodriguez's foster son, right ?", the guy crossed his arms around his chest

"Yeeeaah", Stephen confusingly answered and noticed another guy, Jim (another co-worker) walking towards them

"Hmm..", Terrence hummed as he continues, "..And, they even gave you their name ?", he asked and Stephen nodded firmly while cleaning his fingers from the oil with a rag, "Interesting", the guy kept saying

Jim heard Terrence, he knew Terrence was picking on Stephen, so he warns, "Quit it, Terrence. Leave him alone", he put his hand on Terrence's shoulder

"Shh, Jimmy. I'm just saying hi", this Terrence guy shrugged off Jim's hand off of him. Stephen narrowed his eyes suspiciously

"I would love to talk with you but I have some work to do, sorry", he waved off the two of them and starts continuing his work. But it looked like Terrence didn't liked being waved off, so he hisses at the blonde,

"You think you're a smart ass, right ?", Terrence said while standing up straight and walking to confront Stephen. Jim quickly puts his hands on Terrence's shoulders, but the guy again shrugged him off

"Terren -

"Excuse me ?", Stephen said as he sees that Terrence was standing in front of him, eyes burning in fury

"Yeah. Abusing of Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez generosity for your own purposes", Terrence spit venomously

Stephen felt his blood boiling in seconds, "You don't know shit. So fuck off", he gritted while putting his hands on fists, ready (and wanting) to punch this guy's face

"Or what, huh ?", Terrace challenged while he lift his chin at him

"Terrence. _Stop_ ", Jim warned again as he steps between the two angrily men and separate them

"What's going on here ?", Randy said while he was walking towards the tensed scene alongside with Carlos (another co-worker). Neither Stephen or Terrence responded, because they were too busy staring at each other, "Phillips ? _Rodriguez_ ?", Randy called again as he looks between the young men. Stephen looked away and resumes his work

"Nothing, Sir", Stephen gritted from his teeth and sees from the corner of his eye Terrence started to walk away

"Better be. Now back to work !", his boss yelled and they all did….

 **Hours later….**

Stephen was back home as he returned from work, but instead of taking a shower and go help Sarah with chores or whatever she needed, he changed into a red flannel shirt, jeans, black boots, and a black beanie (for the cool weather that today was). He went to the barn and grabbed the axe from the tool small compartment, and goes to the forest to cut tree trunks (Stephen recently found this "hobby" very _relaxing_ ). The Rodriguez had an open space where they had tree trunks, where some of them were already had chopped them. Whenever Stephen was tensed, bored, or _especially_ mad, he always come to the forest and began chopping trees or the trunks (of course only the ones they owned). So once the blonde found a trunk, he swings the axe up high and hits the trunk with all his strength, instantly splitting it into two pieces. He was so mad that he needed something that helped cool down his anger. Or _frustration_. Frustration of _not_ being able to regain his memories. (And to be honest to himself, there was a little bit of anger from moments ago)

The blonde growled while swinging again the axe into another tree trunk, splitting it _again_ into half on the first try. Stephen stares at the two pieces of wood, then to his hands, holding tightly the axe, he even sees the white on his knuckles. The _now_ Rodriguez sighs shakily as he lowers the axe, hearing footsteps cracking the branches

"Hey, kid. How's it going ? How was work ?", Joseph asked as he stood in front of the blondie and also noticed the _decently_ amount of lumber Stephen had already chopped

"Ugh..", the young Rodriguez growled under his breath and shook his head, trying not to be angry again

"That wasn't very good..", Joseph joked and crossed his arms, "..What happened ?.." Mr. Rodriguez lift an eyebrow, as Stephen hesitated to respond, "..Come on, tell everything to _your old man here_ ", the older Rodriguez encourage him

"It was nothing, _dad_ ", Stephen shakes his head again and starts walking towards another trunk. The black haired man chuckles while shaking his head

"You're such a bad liar you know that ?", he told and smirked

Stephen stood in front of the truck as he looked at _his dad_ and sighs defeated, "This guy - Terrence…he's giving me a hard time. That's all", Stephen said as he swings the axe and hitting the piece of wood

"What did he told you ?", Joseph wondered as he tilted his head

"That I was abusing from you and _mom's_ generosity of adopting me and that I was using you guys for my own purposes", Stephen confessed, then to lower the axe to his side

Joseph frowns, "He said all that ?..", he said as he felt a _fatherly_ feeling to protect _his son_ whoever hurt him, "..That son of a.. _beach_ ", Joseph gritted but quickly calms down, knowing it will be no good to be angry right now, "And what did you did, son ?", the older man walked towards a tree trunk and sat on it, seeing attentively at the blonde

"Nothing - I mean I was about to punch him but Randy stepped in before that", Stephen sighs and lowers his head. Joseph sighs too and says,

"Stephen, look..", Mr. Rodriguez saw how Stephen grips tightly into the axe's handle, "..I understand that Terrence guy got or had gotten in your nerves. But you know well the violence is not a good way", _his dad_ wisely told. Stephen growled while throwing his head back

"I know I know, but. This guy really pissed me off", the young Rodriguez told and see his father, who chuckled and shook his head. Also, Joseph looked down Stephen, studying his reactions, and noticed his son's grip into the axe got more tightly then he even it would broke on any second. He he'll change the subject so that way the kid won't think about his "friend" on work, so he casually says,

"Hey, I saw you running the other day - and damn you're fast !", Joseph cheerful said as he goes to a trunk to sit down. Stephen looked at him and smiles, knowing that his dad was only trying to make him happy

"I was just jogging. Not running", Stephen shook his head while walking towards his foster father. Joseph chuckled and gestures the young one to sit down next to the other trunk next to him.

"I need to ask for your opinion, Stephen", Mr. Rodriguez told

Stephen frowns and sat on the trunk, "My opinion ? For what ?", he asked. Joseph sighs and looks forward to the woods

"On moving to _Brooklyn_ ", the older man turns to see his son and sees his surprised face

"Brooklyn ? That's too far from here, ain it ?", Stephen lifts his brows, still in surprise

"3 hours", Joseph corrected, "Look, if you don't want to. I'll decline the job", he told

"No no no..", the blonde man shook his head, and then nods firmly, "..It's alright, dad. Accept it", he encourage the black haired man.

"Son, I don't wanna do nothing without knowing you're comfortable with this", Joseph kept telling and Stephen kept nodding his head

"I am. Believe me", the young Rodriguez told

Joseph looks at his son and let out a heavy sigh, "I do believe you, son..", Joseph smiles at him, "..But one of the reasons why I'm holding back is your health - your mind", the man told a bit nervously

"What about it ?", Stephen frowned his head back. Joseph sighs again and carefully starts talking,

"We're going to live on a city. All the noise, the millions of people - it will overwhelm your head and most likely will cause a huge damage in your brain. Even at the point of leaving you paralyzed or worse..", he pause, ".. Killing you", Joseph's heart flinched at the last words. Stephen looked at him, eyes wide open, and slowly nods. Understanding the _consequences_ of moving into a big city like Brooklyn. Of course he was scared to _die_ , but it was also a great opportunity job for his dad.

A big city means better payment (well sometimes), Joseph's specialty was surgeon and _obstetrician_ and for sure in big cities they'll be more opportunities. So why not try something new ? Even him will find a new and better paid job down in Brooklyn. So why not ?

The blondie slowly smiled at his father and nods.

"I'll be fine", Stephen said, hoping the older man would smile back at him too, but Joseph shook his head and knitted his eyebrows furiously

" _No_ , Stephen, I won't risk losing _another son_ again..", Mr. Rodriguez said as he regretted deeply inside telling _this_ to his son. But he just _can't_ lose a piece of his heart, he won't have the enough strength for it, and _clearly_ Sarah won't either. Joseph stood up from the trunk and nods down to the confused and shocked Stephen, "..Good night, kid", Joseph told and walks away.

* * *

 **New York City…**

Natasha went back to the Tower alongside with the billionaire and Dodger (after getting ice-cream in Central Park)

"Ugh !", Natasha groaned as she walked to the couch, "I'm starting to get tired even of climbing those stairs ?!", she frustratingly said while pointing to the stairs that leads to the living room. Tony chuckled as he climbs _the stairs_

"Well, you already gain - like what ? 10 pounds ?", the armored Avenger teased

Romanoff rolls her eyes, "Yeah..", she sat down and sighs. Tony snorts, trying to contain his laughter, "..Don't you dare to laugh !", Natasha warned as she rubbed her slowly growing stomach. Stark immediately stops and carefully (scared) sat down next to her.

" _Mister Stark. The producer of E! News is calling and asking if you would like to have an interview with them.._ ", JARVIS said, " _..they also said they'll pay you the triple they offered -_

"Tell them _no_ again, JARVIS..", Tony annoyingly told his A.I., "..I already told you. No interviews, no calls, no declares, no nothing from Steve's death", Ironman hissed

" _Alright, Sir_ ", the A.I. finished

"They won't give up, right ?", Natasha turned her head at him to see the genius, who sighs defeated and says,

"I'm not gonna do those damn interviews", he promised her

Natasha smiles at him, "Thanks", she gladly said. Tony smiles at her too and nods

"Now..", he starts, "..What if we go shopping ?", he prompt

"Shopping ? For what ?", Natasha raised a brow

"Buy the baby's clothes, buy diapers, bottles, formulas, toys, crib, blankets -

"Woah woah woah, Tony..", the Spy stopped him by lifting a hand, "..The baby won't arrive until 4 months. There's plenty of time", she chuckled at his excitement. Stark rolls his eyes and throws his hands on the air, and leaning back to the couch

"Ughh ! Okay. But I'm doing all the shopping since you don't wanna go now", he warned the redhead.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Feel free to comment ;)**

* * *

 **Jackville…**

"Hey, son..", Joseph greeted while he walked into the garage where his son was working on the Rodriguez's old truck (the truck was dripping a lot of oil, so Joseph asked him to check what was wrong with it)

"Hey, dad", Stephen replied as he glanced over his shoulder and seeing his dad walking towards him. Joseph smiles at the young man and crosses his arms while he stands next to him

"..Can we talk for a sec ?", the older man asked. Stephen stands straight and nodded

"Sure. What's up ?", the blondie grins as Joseph sighs deeply, and starts saying,

"Well, I wanted to apologize for my last night behavior towards you", Mr. Rodriguez truly told his son, who shook his head in disagreement

"Dad. There's no need to", Stephen said

But Joseph nods his head, "There is, Steph..", he said and his son chuckled in form of _still_ disagreement. Joseph smiles sadly as a comfortable silence filled the air, so he starts, "Probably you already know Sarah and I _had_ a son", Stephen sighs and leans himself on the front of the truck while cleaning his fingers from the oil and leaning into the front of the truck like his dad

"I uhh.. actually figured out since I woke up and you showed me around the house - I saw the photo of you guys with the young man that looks like you, so", the blonde handsome man told sheepishly. Joseph laughs softly

"Smartass", the older man teased while feeling proud of his son's intelligence and ability to _figure_ out things so quickly

"Sorry..", Stephen averted his glance in a timid way, ".. About your son. Whatever happened to him. I'm sorry", the blonde told as he turns to see the older man.

"Thank you", Joseph nods at his son and then sighs, "I actually wanted to talk about you about my son -

"Dad, you don't have to. It's none of my business", Stephen cut his words as he waves his hand at him

Joseph shakes his head firmly, "Son, of course _it's_ your business..", Mr. Rodriguez corrected while he puts a hand on the younger man shoulder, ".. You're part of my family now..", Joseph shakes Stephen's shoulder and then straighten himself, "..Come on, follow me", he said and gestures his son to follow with his head. Stephen smiles and nods his head, setting the dirty rag on the hood.

They were walking side-by-side while they walked back to the house, reaching the deceased Rodriguez's son's room. Joseph stopped at the door and sighs, looking at Stephen, who was next to him, "This was _Stewart's_ room", the older man told as he opened the door and lead the blonde into the room. Stephen's eyes immediately scanned the whole room as he felt instantly sad for his parents. He noticed Stewart was definitely in the army (because all the military stuff decorating the whole room), he also noticed that Stewart liked playing the guitar, play golf, and also liked to read (again, because all this stuff were all over the room)

"H-how'd he died ?", Stephen blurted out but quickly regretting it, because he felt he had none right to ask, but his damn curiosity was much bigger right now

"War", luckily Joseph respond to his question. The handsome _kid_ sighs and scratches the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation _he started._

"War ? Of what ?", Stephen asked, feeling obliged to continue the talk. Joseph sighs deeply and walks over Stewart's desk

"He fought in Afghanistan, he was in the Army as you can see", the older man smiles and gestures with his hands all the room, but then his smile faded slowly, "We slightly moved some of the things. But not all of it, since we didn't had the heart", he lowered his head and his hands grips onto the chair that was in front of the desk

Stephen's heart winces at his dad's sadness and promises himself not to make his dad feel that sadness again, "It must've be hard for you guys losing him", the young Rodriguez said as he stood rooted in his spot, by the door. Joseph sighs and slowly turns to see his son

"It was. It's very hard to lose your only child", Joseph smiles sadly, "But Sarah and I - thank God - we managed to heal each other's broken heart", he said and walks to sit on the bed. Again Stephen's heart hurting seeing his dad like this

"Man, I can't imagine Sarah's reaction to it. Was she devastated ?", Stephen looked at his dad taking a deep breath as he waited for his dad's answer

"Of course, Steph..", Joseph told and he looks up at him, "..I mean, I was sure hurt. But she, she was _broken_..", the black haired man sighs and continued, "..You should've seen her the first days...grabbing Stewart's favorite light gray hoodie and burying her face on it while crying out loud as she sat on his mattress", Joseph lowered his eyes as his hand slowly resting on the mattress that he was sitting on

"Why did he died ?", Stephen asked

Joseph eyes look up at the blue eyed man, "An _explosion_..", Joseph said, "..He was clearing a building and unfortunately stepped on a mine, killing him instantly - his crew told us they felt like they were only there to watch. They felt useless in that moment", Joseph told what Stewart's partners told the Rodriguez's in their son's funeral

"I bet he was a good man, did he ?", the blonde smiled a little, trying to picture their son. Joseph puffs and chuckles, he nods at him

"A little stubborn, but _yes_..", Joseph said as he stares at Stephen, ".. _You_ remind me of _him_..", he told his son, who knitted his brows and shifted in his feet, "..He was brave, strong - not with the _enormous_ strength as you but..", Joseph paused to chuckle a little bit, "..He was so kind, happy, he just simply loved life", the older Rodriguez finished with a shrug

" _God has his reasons, dad_ ", Stephen said, knowing that God _did_ had his reasons to do whatever He does. Like on making him to have an accident and Joseph finding (saving) him and ending up here with them.

Stephen heard Joseph's breath hitch as he widen his eyes, "Those are the _exact same_ words Stewart always said to me..", Joseph said while a slow growing smile was on his lips, "..I've always wanted to know the meaning of that, and _now_ I know why", the older man let out a breathy laugh. Stephen frowns and narrows his eyes at his dad

"What do you mean ?", he asked. Joseph nods firmly and says,

"He gave us _our son_ _back_. God gave us a son to _never_ let go like we did with Stewart", Joseph thought he might sounded like a crazy, but maybe God _did_ returned their son back

Stephen instantly felt his heart warmed at him and nods, smiling and walking at his dad, "I'm not going anywhere, dad. I _promise_ ", the blondie said as he stood in front of the man and kneeling. Joseph sighs contentedly and nods his head

"And I promise you, Stephen. You'll be protected, cared, and most of all... _loved_ by us", he put his hands on his son's shoulders as he stares at Stephen's eyes, "I didn't had the chance to protect my other son, but be damn sure I will protect you from _anything_ ", Joseph told and smiles down at him, and then hugs his son tightly while Stephen hugs his father with the same love.

* * *

 _ **Month six…**_

 **New York City….**

All the Avengers were in Thor's floor as they enjoyed their day off, playing Wii, PS4, and Xbox games, and a little of seeing new released movies. Natasha sitting on the dark brown chair next to the long couch, that was holding Tony, Bruce, and Clint, while the blonde long haired god was standing in the middle of the room, remote control in hand as he excitedly browses through Netflix.

"Damn it !", Clint yelled as he set his Stark-Phone down. Something that he saw on his phone caused his angrily yell. Everyone turned to see him with weird looks

"What ?", Thor asked

"A mission ?" "Need to poo ?" "No more lives on Candy Crush ?", Bruce, Natasha, and Tony asked also. Clint rolled his eyes and shakes his head

"No..", the Archer sighs and says, "..Bobbi just texted me she wanted to 'take a break' from us", he rolls his eyes and leans his head to the couch, eyes set on the ceiling

The rest shared glances and remain silent until Stark say,

"Isn't the _third_ time you guys have a break _this_ month ?", the billionaire rise a brow at his marksman friend next to him, who nodded and threw his hands, eyes still seeing up

"Yes ! And that's what frustrates me !", Clint hissed

"Calm down, Clint..", Bruce trying to calm his friend's nerves, "..I'm sure Bobbi will see the great man you are", the Doctor cheers his mate as the others watched the Archer

Barton sighs deeply and closes his eyes, "What I fucking hate the _most_..", he said as a angrily spits out, "..That this motherfucker asshole son of bitch dickhead flirts all the time with her", Clint opens his eyes and resume seeing the ceiling. The rest of the Avengers saw each other and frowned at his friend

"Who ?", Natasha asked clueless

"Agent Swansea", Clint said with hate as Bruce rolled his eyes and corrects him

"Agent _Swanson_..", Banner said to the rest, "..He's from shooting range. He's a level 4", the scientist smiled at his _jealous_ friend

"That son of a bitch", Stark said as his other friends (except Clint) threw him a stare

"And how do you know he flirts with Bobbi ? Do you stalk him or what ?", the pregnant redhead questions as she lift an eyebrow

Clint rolls his eyes while growling loudly and sitting up straight to see the woman, "Natasha, a man can see into another man's eyes when he wants to _eat_ out his girl", the Archer told as the boys tilted their heads, the Archer telling some truth there. Romanoff rolled her eyes and shook her head

"I think you guys are just worried of nothing. Bobbi would scare away that guy if she wants to", the Spy smiled to herself, Barton shaking his head

" _That's_ what _worries_ me, Tasha..", Clint helplessly told his old friend, "..She's recently breaking up with me. What if she's with that fucking asshole right now ? - I'm going to call her", Clint quickly lifts his phone from his lap and unlocks his screen

"Wow..", Natasha casually said while pretending to clean her nails, she earning the attention of the guys, even of Barton's - that was about to press Bobbi's contact, "..I never thought the day that the great Clint Francis Barton aka 'the Hawkeye' - the marksman of the Avengers, one of the top SHIELD's agents with excellent scores, who defeated the chitauri army…would be _jealous_ of a _puny level 4 agent_ that works for range", she finished and turned to see the Archer, who had his eyes on her all the time, not glancing away. She gave him a mischievous smile as she arches a brow at him

He narrows his eyes at her and lift his index finger at her as he warns, "Watch your words, _Natalia_ ", Clint fisted his free hand (the other one was warning her)

"Or what ?..", Natasha challenged and lifts her chin at him, eyes still not glancing away. The tension was pretty damn heavy and the others noticed, so Bruce warns them

"Guys -

"..You're gonna punch _me_ ?", the redhead still challenging the Archer. Testing his limits. Actually, curious on where his _jealousy_ for Bobbi will lead him.

Barton growled dangerously low as he sat rooted on the couch. Thor knitted his brows at the Archer as he slowly walks towards where he was currently sitting

"Friend Clinton..", Odinson starts, ".. _Stay the down_..", he warned and stares at Clint, who _finally_ broke Natasha's glance to look up at the long haired man, "..Don't you dare to _touch her_ ", Thor, again, warning the Archer

Barton looked at the semi-god and then looks at the redhead. He and Natasha looked for a moment, to then slowly smile to each other and began to crack up, "Fuck _me_..", Clint curses himself as he throws himself to the couch while he and Romanoff kept laughing loudly, the rest seeing them totally confused, "..I _am_ damn jealous of that motherfucker", Barton admitted as he shakes his head.

Bruce sighs relieved while Thor and Tony looked kinda mad at the Archer

"Damn it, Clint ! We've thought you were gonna hit her or something ! - you scared us !", Stark slapped him on the arm, Thor still having no idea what's going on

"Come on, guys. Do you really thought that ?...I wouldn't touched any single of her hair", Clint defend himself and slowly stopped laughing alongside with Natasha, who nods at the billionaire

"And _I_ wouldn't let him either. I would've kick his sorry ass for hitting me while I'm pregnant with my baby", she said with smile. And they all smiled back at her

 **Moments later…**

"Hey hey hey hey hey !..", Natasha cried as she straighten herself from her chair. The boys quickly got their attention to her as they were seeing a movie, Natasha was smiling down at her swollen belly while she was rubbing it, "..The baby is moving. Come here you guys, feel it", she told and the boys stand from their seats and go to the Spy. Natasha leans back to the chair to give the guys a full view of her growing baby bump. The first one to caressing it, was Tony, who kneeled on the right side of her chair and put his left hand on her stomach, instantly smiled brightly when he felt the kick

"Wow..it feels funny", Stark said while the rest smiled too. A few moments later, Tony stopped caress Natasha's belly because the Archer told him it was their turn

"Woah..", Bruce's eyes widened as it was his turn to feel the baby's tiny little kick, "..I've never felt one before", the Doctor admitted

"Really ?", Natasha asked for the rest, who also were surprised that he hadn't caress a pregnant woman's stomach

"Yeah, I don't caress every woman I see pregnant", Banner sarcastically replied at them and earning a roll of eyes from his friends. Once he was done, he stepped back to let the anxiously waiting Archer to caress his little sister's baby bump. He kneels in front of the redhead and feeling immediately the baby's kicks on his right palm

"God, _he's_ a small hyperactive little fella", Barton smiles ear-to-ear while he kept feeling the kicks

The rest smiled (except for the billionaire), "Excuse me, mister Francis ?..", Tony cleared his throat and steps forward to the Archer's kneeled from, "..This baby, right there..", he said as he pointed at the Spy's belly, "..Is a _she_ ", Stark emphasized and earned a growl from Clint.

The Archer rolled his eyes and lifts himself from the floor

"What ?! Are you outta your damn mind ?! - oh wait a minute, _you are_ ", Barton smirks as he faces Ironman, who rolls his eyes and crossing his eyes. Clint and the others smiled at the arrogance of the billionaire, "It's _clearly_ a boy ! Look at Natasha's stomach ! It's a boy !", Barton told. Bruce and Natasha chuckled

"What the hell ?!..", Tony cried and looked incredulously at his prankster partner, "..How can you tell by her stomach ?! That's just theories !", Stark pointed again at Natasha's belly.

Oh boy, this was funny. Seeing them yelling and arguing with each other, Natasha would get some popcorn and enjoy the argument, or maybe a fight. So she chuckled, but then, on the corner of her eye, she saw Thor lowered his head a sadly turning away from the scene…. Was he sad because his two friends were arguing about the baby's gender ? Nah. He had seen argument between them and _never_ reacted sad. And, now that she's thinking about it, he didn't caressed her belly to feel his nephew or niece's kicks. So she frowns and quickly sits down straight, and she stops him by calling him out,

"Thor ?", she felt like she sounded worried

Odinson quickly stops his tracks and turns to see her, "Yes, my friend ?..", he said and walks towards him as the rest of the boys looked at them, "..Do you need something ? You feeling unwell ?", Thor crouched down in front of her and lifts his brows, waiting for her answer. Natasha smiles softly and shakes her head

"I'm fine. But, do you wanna feel the baby kicking ?", she asked, Thor sighs and shakes his head

"No, thank you", he politely said

"Oh..", Natasha felt slightly offended by her friend's rejection, the others frowning, "..Why not ?", the redhead asked again. Thor takes a deep breath and lowers her head

"This was supposed to be friend Steven caressing your belly", he told and the rest now knew the cause of his sadness, "He was the one to feel his baby, not me. I don't deserve it", Thor shook his head

Romanoff slowly smiles fondly at the god of thunder (called it her _motherly_ instincts) " _You_ were like _his brother_ , Thor..", she said and grabbed Thor's shoulders on her hands, "..He knew you guys would've take care of his kid and love him like he would've", she told and shook his tensed shoulders while the blonde head sighs and looks at her, nodding his head at her

" _I will_ protect and love my _nephew_. I _promise_ ", Thor smiled widely as he puts a hand on her stomach, starting to caressing it and feel the baby's kicks

"You too ?!", Tony yelled at the god. Now Thor was teaming up with the Archer on betting the baby's gender. So the billionaire looks helplessly at his science bro and says, "Brucie ! A little help here ?!", Banner lifts his hands in defense and backs up

"I don't care if the baby is a boy or girl. The only thing I care if that the baby's fine", he said as a matter of fact while the rest were smiling and chuckling at Tony's reaction.

* * *

 **Jackville…**

"Stephen ! Dinner is ready !", Sarah shouted from the kitchen

"Coming, mom !", Stephen said as he lifts himself from his bed. He was reading a book while eating candies. So he set his book down and put on his shoes to go and have dinner, and as soon he opened his door, a delicious smell filled his nose, "Ahh !..", he sighs and smiles while going downstairs, "..What is that delicious smell ?!", he asked and walks to the kitchen. Seeing his mother already walking to the dining room with a glass bowl in hands

"Lasagna", she replied and smiled at her son

"What ? Really ?", Stephen said excited. Sarah nods and shrugs her shoulders as she sets down the bowl on the already set table

"Your dad said he has good news, so that's why I decided to make something good", she said

Stephen rolls his eyes, "Oh come on, mom. All your food is good", he complement her while taking seat on a chair

"Thank you, son. You're just being kind", Sarah told, and the blonde man shakes his head

"I'm serious, mom !", the young Rodriguez laughed as he grabs her wrist and gave her grin and his adorable puppy eyes. Sarah smiled fondly at him while feeling her heart melt seeing her son's adorable and handsome face, so she slowly cups his face and runs her thumbs on his cheeks, Stephen leans on her touch, still smiling at her

" _Please_..", Sarah said as she feels her bottom lip trembled, "..Don't _never_ leave me. Don't", the blonde woman stares at her son as she begged him. Stephen sighs and smiles wider

"I'm not", he said from his seat, his mom trying to contain the tears

"I can't deal watching _another_ son walking away from me", Sarah shook her head and began to cry softly

Stephen's heart broke to see his mom crying, so he sighs and stands up, "Come here", he said and hugs his mother. Sarah quietly sobs in his chest while he caress her blonde locks, "You're _not_ gonna lose me, I _promise_ \- I don't have the heart to see you broken", he told and kisses her head.

 **A few minutes later…**

Joseph walked into the dining room and sat down in the chair as he heard Sarah and Stephen laughing. They were waiting for him, sitting in the table already

"Oh hey, dad ! You arrived just in time", Stephen said as he gestures his father to sit down

"What is that smell !", Joseph smiles at his family and walks towards his seat

Sarah chuckles, "Your favorite. Lasagna", she said and started to serve her boys the food

"Hmm..delicious", Joseph said as he sat on his chair

"How was work, dad ?", Stephen asked

"Pretty good, kid..", Joseph smiles at his son, "..No deaths to be sorry today", he said and grabbed the plate his wife was giving him

"That's good", the blonde man nods his head

"And yours ?", his dad asked and starts digging on his food

Stephen sighs and shakes his head, "Terence", he told his dad

"Oohhh", Joseph rolls his eyes while Sarah handles her son his plate _full_ of food (since they all discovered a while ago that Stephen has a _big appetite_ )

"Does he still saying things to you, Steph ?", his mother asked him as he took his plate from her hands

"Yeah, but I don't listen to him. I know they aren't true though", the _kid_ told his parents

"You do well, son..", Joseph nods at him as he munches his food, "..All the shit he says -

" _Joseph_ ?", Sarah sees her husband, raising a brow, not liking bad words said on the table

Stephen chuckles while Joseph rolls his eyes and says, "I mean, the _words_ he says, they are not true, Stephen", Mr. Rodriguez said. Stephen chuckled at his parents as he says,

"I know, but he gets on my nerves", the young one munches his food and then tells his dad, "So..", Stephen leans back to his chair, "..What's the good news mom said you had ?", he curiously asked and Joseph widen his eyes and nods

"Oh ! I accepted the job from Brooklyn !", the older man excited told

"Really ?", Stephen smiles brightly as he almost choked on his food

"Yeah ! In less than a month we're moving", Joseph smiles at his son while Sarah cleared loudly her throat to get her boys attention

"But there's something else, Stephy", she said in soft voice

The blonde man frowns as his smile faded slowly, seeing his mother's worried face, "What is it ?", he asked. Sarah sighs and then tells the kid,

"If you don't wanna come -

"What ?!..", Stephen yelled as his parents looked shocked, "..Are you guys crazy ?! - of course _I'll_ go with you !", he said and smiles wider than ever. Joseph lets his tensed shoulders fall while Sarah sighs in relief

"Are you sure ?", his mother asked

"Yes ! Absolutely, mom !", he nodded firmly, then to get his mom's hand across the table and squeeze it lightly, "I made you a promise that I'll never leave you, remember ?", he told and gave her his boyish grin

"I know..", Sarah sighed and smiles sadly at him, "..But I've thought you'd like being here and -

"Mom, stop..", Stephen sighs while he closes his eyes and then quickly opens them to see his mother's eyes already getting watery, "..Don't cry, please", the young Rodriguez chuckled softly and stands up to hug the blonde woman, who stood up too and hugs tightly him back.

* * *

 **Days later…**

 **Brooklyn, New York….**

"...Bobbi, I know he pisses you the hell out, but be patient with him", Natasha chuckled as she's talking with her friend through the phone

" _I can't ! I can't deal with his fucking jealousy, Nat !_ ", Bobbi yelled as the redhead smiles

"He's just scared to lose you, Bob. That's all", the Spy defending the Archer's behavior

" _Scared ?! Of fucking what ?!_ ", Morse hissed loudly

Natasha smiles and rolls her eyes, "Of a certain level 4 agent that works on range and apparently - in Clint's mind - he wants to eat you with his eyes", she said while caressing her belly

" _Of Agent Swanson ?! He is_ _ **gay**_ _!_ ", Mockingbird shouted. Natasha widen her eyes as she stopped caress her stomach, and began to laugh out loud uncontrollably, " _What are you laughing about_ _?_ ", Bobbi asked through the other line while Natasha was still laughing, " _What ?_ ", Morse now said with a little giggle, getting contagious with the pregnant woman's laugh

"Clint is madly jealous of a homosexueal !", Natasha laughed

Bobbi chuckles and jokes, " _Maybe Swanson was eating_ _ **Clint**_ _with his eyes_ _\- not me_ ", the Agent smiles

"Ah ! This is hilarious", Natasha keep laughing, "I can't wait to see his face when he finds out", the Spy and the Agent slowly stopped laughing as a knock on the door interrupted, so Natasha sats straight, "Bob, I gotta go. Someone is knocking the door", the redhead told while standing up

" _Alright bye. Take care_ ", Bobbi said

"You too. Bye", Natasha hang the call and walks to see who's knocking her door. When she reached the door, she stands on her toes to peek into peephole and sees the Falcon standing in front of the door with a small pink gift bag in hand, so she smiles and opens the door, "Hey, Sam. What's up ?", she greeted while she put one hand on her lower back while the other one was caressing her stomach. Sam smiled as soon as he saw her, giving her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek

"How's my little _niece_ doing !?", Sam said when he backed up to lean down and grab Natasha's belly on his hands. The Spy rolled her eyes and smirks

"The _baby_ is doing well", she told her friend as she gestures him to come inside. Wilson groaned while stepping inside the apartment and going to the living room, the redhead following him after closing the door

"Come on, Natasha ! You know it's going to be a little girl !", he argued and sits down on the comfy couch and then brings up the pink bag, "That's why..I bought _her_ this cute little outfit", Sam stretch out his arm to give her the gift. Natasha smiles as she sits down next to him, saying thank you and opening the gift, taking out a cute light pink long sleeve bodysuit along with a headband decorated with gray flowers, and also the outfit had pants with a pretty pattern

Natasha's heart warned at the baby clothing as she felt her throat tighten, "Aww, it's so cute. Thanks, Sam", she held the outfit to her chest while seeing gratefully to the Falcon

"You're welcome", Wilson nodded and smiled at her. But then sighs deeply as he remembered _why_ he came to see her, so he nervously scratched the back of his neck (Natasha quickly noticed her friend's hesitation). Sam sighs again and says, "I wanted to talk about you something else - the guys wanted me to tell you -

"What is it ?", Natasha kind of impatient. Sam nods and takes a deep breath, to say the following,

"About separating from SHIELD", Wilson dropped and making the Spy widened her eyes, totally not expecting _that_

"What the fuck are you talking about, Wilson", Natasha knitted her brows

Wilson sighs, "You know..", he said while tilting his head to a side to another, "..Create our own headquarters, own rules, own -

"Woah woah, stop right there", Romanoff lift a hand at him, Sam stopped instantly and Natasha frowns her head back in confusion, "Why you wanna do this ? What's wrong ?", she asked clueless. The Falcon sighs _again_ and hesitate a little, and says,

"Remember Steve always had this feeling of SHIELD being corrupted ?", he lifts his eyebrows at her

Natasha nodded but quickly shakes her head, "We know that's impossible, Sam", she let out a small incredulous chuckle

"Yeah, like we thought that Cap was overreacting because he _felt_ someone planning something against us - and look what happened, _he was_ _right_. Every damn single word", Sam as a matter of fact said to his friend, who tensed. Wilson nods and continues, "And because we were so damn blind in our fucking egos of ' _we're the fucking Avengers, no one can threaten us_ ' it cost his life", Sam watch Natasha lowered her head as she stared down at the baby outfit. He sighs and says, "Today, I was testing Red Wing and I accidentally sent him towards the hallway where Pierce's office is, and I heard Rumlow and Pierce say to each other: _hail HYDRA_ ", Wilson told and made Natasha to look at him

"Sam, this is a big accusation", she warned, but Sam shakes his head

"Believe me, I even have the recording - look", he took out his phone from his pocket and browsed through his phone until he found the recording, Romanoff patiently waiting next to him. Once Sam found the recording, he pressed it and the voices of Pierce and Rumlow were heard

"... _Send the STRIKE team to Africa_ ", the Secretary of defense ordered

" _Yes, Sir_ ", Brock replied. Then, a small silence was between, Natasha and Sam listen carefully when they heard Pierce and Rumlow say,

" _Hail HYDRA_ …"

* * *

 **A/N: many of you had PM me asking me if 'Jackville' is a real town near Boston, but NO. It's not a real town, I just made it up and named it like that because Captain America's creator name is Jack Kirby (I decided to name the town after him)**

 **Love, Captasha :)**

 **Feel free to comment !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Feel free to comment ;)**

* * *

 **Brooklyn, New York…**

"Sam..", Natasha turns to see her friend and widen her eyes, "..Holy fucking shit", she said and covers her mouth in surprise. Sam chuckled

"Yeah, that's what I said", he told while he put his phone back to his pocket

"Jesus Christ", Natasha gasped, feeling a bit dizzy as her face started to get white

Sam quickly noticed, so he grabs her shoulders, "Woah woah woah, don't pass out on me, girl", he worryingly said. Natasha shook her head and regained herself and feeling better, after taking deep breaths. Wilson nodded and backs up once he saw she was fine now

"Steve _was_ right", Natasha sighed and leans back to the couch, "He always said that Pierce had always acted strange to him", she calmly said but then a wave of rage came into her, so she sat straight and stands up, "That son of a bitch !", she yelled and threw her hands to the air, "How dare does he do this ?!", the redhead roared while Sam watched her shockingly, because of her mood swings (thank you hormones). He then sighs and says,

"We don't know. I can't believe he had grown HYDRA under our noses all this damn time", the Falcon leans his back to the couch, he close his eyes and pinches the brick of his nose. Natasha knitted her brows and turns to see the man

"Woah, wait...What do you mean _we_ ?", she asked while seeing him carefully

Wilson snap his eyes open and got nervous, "Uhh..", he lowers his hand from his nose as he _avoided_ eye contact with her

" _Samuel_ ", the Spy warned lowly, Sam not liking that warning voice of the deathly Black Widow. The Falcon sighs deeply and slowly set his eyes on her

"..I mean, me and the guys", he told. Natasha growled loudly and felt some way betrayed

"Did they knew about this ?!", the redhead asked, Sam sighing and sat straight

"We were just speculating -

"Speculating ?! About damn what ?!", Romanoff roared as she put her hands on her hip

Sam lowers his head, "About HYDRA corrupting SHIELD..", the Falcon told and Natasha let an incredulous laugh, shaking her head. Sam quickly sighs and

says, "..But we didn't wanted to worry you of something we weren't sure", he defending his friends and himself

"So ?! - I'm part of the team, you dumbass !", Natasha yelled while walking back and forth

"Yeah, I know. But _you're_ pregnant, Nat", Wilson tried to calm her down,standing up from his seat

"And so fucking what ?!", she getting mad of Sam's comment of her being pregnant, so she says, "I'm pregnant but not handicapped !", Romanoff shouted as she stops to stare at him, "What else you guys have been hiding from me ! Huh ?!", she shouting again. The Falcon sighs and shakes his head, " _Sam_ ", Natasha warns again

Wilson takes a deep breath and slowly lifts his head, seeing her, "We're going to build our own Headquarters", he told the redhead, who shook her head and turns her back to him, " _Avengers Facility_ ", Sam finished, feeling ashamed of himself. Because like Natasha said, she is an Avenger and she has the right to know everything

"I'm _so_ mad with all of you - wait until I see the rest", the Spy hissed

"Natasha, they're trying to protect you", Sam trying to calm her down

"I don't fucking care.. I'm an Avenger and I have the damn right to know everything you guys plan", she said

"But you're pregnant and -

"Stop with the damn pregnancy shit, Sam !", Natasha yelled as she grabs her purse from the kitchen counter, "I'm going back to the Tower", she told while walking towards the door

Sam quickly goes with her, "And then what you're gonna do ?", he asked as she opens the door

"Have some _nice_ words with the Avengers", Natasha said

* * *

 **New York City…**

 **Avengers Tower..**

"JARVIS..", the redhead started, "..Where are the rest ?", she asked as she enters the elevator

" _They're currently in their floors, ma'am_ ", the A.I. responded

"Tell them to meet me _immediately_ at the main floor", Natasha leaned back to the wall of the elevator while she pushed the button to the main floor. Once she reached the floor, the rest were already sitting anxiously in the couches of the living room. They stood up and looked at her with worried faces, gathering around the coffee table in the middle of the living room

"Nat, are you okay ? Why you wanted us to -

"Why the _fuck_ you guys are planning shit without me ?!", she yelled while climbing the stairs

The boys frowned as they widened their eyes, "What the hell are you talking about ?", Tony said, Natasha reached the living room as she throws her arms in the air

"Don't fucking act like you guys don't fucking know ! You know damn well what I'm talking about !", the redhead growled at them. The guys saw each other and knew exactly what the pregnant woman just discovered, so Clint walks carefully towards as he says,

"We weren't sure of Pierce's betrayal. That's why we didn't want you to know -

"Fuck you !", the Spy growled again as she lifts her middle finger at him, the boys scared of what the Black Widow could do next

"Friend Natasha..", Thor slowly steps into the scene, "..Please try to understand our reasons to _protect_ you", he said while standing in front of her

Romanoff stared at the semi-god "That doesn't means you guys can hide something _this big_ from me, Thor", she dangerously low told her blonde friend, who nodded and grabs her shoulders with his hands

"I completely agree with you, my friend - but we were not sure of this, that is why my friends and I didn't want you to worry about something that probably was nothing but just a suspicion", he said as he shrugs his shoulders. Natasha closes her eyes and sighs

"And what about the _Avengers Facility_?..", she opened her eyes and glances between her friends, "..When do you guys were planning to tell me about what _my husband wanted_ to build since literally he woke up from the ice ?", the redhead crossed her arms while Thor backed up so the rest can see her

"It was gonna be a surprise", Clint told her, making chuckle humorously

"Bullshit", she shook her head and deathly stared at them

"It was..", Bruce said, "..I can assure you that, Nat", he nods his head at her

Natasha watched the Doctor seriousness and truth in his words. So she knew that it was truth then. Romanoff sighs deeply and nods, "So, what are we gonna do ?", she asked calmly now. The rest sighed too as Stark offers,

"We can..Eliminate all the HYDRA Agents from SHIELD - and that will take Pierce too", Tony glances at his friends, but they all shook their heads

"Are you outta your damn fucking mind ?", Barton told him, "You know that he's one of _the most_ protected men in the world ? - it will take more to get through him", he sees frustratingly at the billionaire, who shrugs his shoulders like telling the Archer if he had a better idea

"And what if the HYDRA agents still pass themselves as SHIELD's ?", Banner having a valid point. The Avengers went silence for moment thinking about a plan

"Okay. Then what do you guys suggest ?", Tony asked

They tried to think in a idea, Tony and Thor took a seat, Clint and Bruce were standing - arms crossed while they thought in something, and Natasha had one hand on the railing of the stairs, balancing herself on it (she was tired). The redhead knitted her brows furiously as an idea came to her, "Lay low", she blurt out and the boys turned to see her, confusion on their faces

"Natasha, we can't wait to see how -

"It's the smartest thing to do _right now_ , Barton..", she cut his words. Natasha nods at her friends and stands straight, "..We need to 'spy' inside SHIELD to see who's HYDRA - set our eyes on every single of them - also on the scumbag of Pierce", she hissed the last words. They all glanced at each other

"I agree with Natasha..", Banner stepped in, "..It is the wise thing to do. Not only because she gave good points, but also... _she's pregnant_. I certainly don't worry about her - 'cus she can take care of herself - it's _because_ I cannot let something happen to Steve's child", he told firmly, "Don't you think Pierce, technically HYDRA, already find out of her absence from SHIELD ?", the Doctor asked the guys

The boys knit their eyebrows, "I didn't thought of that", Tony said, and Clint nods in agreement with the scientist

"If they find out that Natasha is pregnant _with Captain America's_ _child_ \- they'll find our weakest area and we _can't_ let that happen, guys", the Hawkeye said

"Alright. We'll wait and lay down until the baby is born, and then we'll figure out something", Stark told while standing up from his seat.

* * *

 _ **Month Seven…**_

 **Jackville…**

"Mom ! We're leaving already !", Stephen yelled while he was loading a small carton box to the back of his dad's truck, "Mom !", he yelled again at not hearing his mother's response

"She must be crying, son", Joseph told once he locked tight the barn. (All the animals they had, the family decided to sell them since in their new home in Brooklyn they won't have space for them. But the house, they did not sold it, because they were too attached to it)

"Let me check on her", Stephen said as he sets down the box and walks to enter the now empty house, "Mom ?..", he calls while climbing up the stairs. He reached the hallway and sees her mother already walking down

"I'm sorry, Stephy. It's just, this place makes me so hard to leave", she softly told her son, also with some fresh tears on her face

The young man sighs and smiles warmly, "Well, it is..", Stephen said, "..It's been yours a long time ago", he walks to be in front of her

"It was Joseph's grandad", Sarah smiled at her son and slowly reaches for his hands, "And then it was his dad's - then his dad passed it to your dad", she grabs his large hands on hers and squeezed them, giving him a wide smile, "And maybe some day, Joseph will give it to _you_ ", the blonde woman said. Stephen chuckled and shook his head

"Mom -

"I know what you're gonna say ' _Mom, I don't need it_ ' or ' _I'm not his son_ '..", Sarah said as Stephen rolled his eyes playfully but quickly sees his mother's eyes, ".. _You are_ his son, Stephen. Who else ?", she let go of his hands and put one of hers on his cheek

The blonde man sighs contently and leans to her touch, "Did you know you're the most amazing mom from the planet ?", he said with a big smile on his face. Sarah laughs and crosses her arms

"Hmm. Really ?", she lifts a brow at him

"Yep..", Stephen nods firmly, then to grab her forearm, "..Now, let's get moving or else dad is gonna come from us", he joked and Sarah chuckled softly, following her son.

When they stepped outside of the house, Sarah locked tight the door as Stephen went to the truck where his father was already starting the engine

"Are you ready, guys ?", Joseph asked when the two blondes were entering the vehicle. Sarah smiled at him and nods at her husband. Joseph smiles at her too and then turns to see his son on the back, "Stephen ?..", the older Rodriguez asked again, Stephen turning to see his father, ".. _You're ready,_ son ?", the young man sighs and nods _firmly_ to his dad.

 **Three hours and twenty six minutes later…**

Joseph drove into the city and slowed the vehicle, so they can see the people, the stores, and everything what Brooklyn had

"So _this_ is _Brooklyn_ ", Stephen watched everything in _awe_ , jaw wide open

"Yeeeah..", Joseph chuckled and glances at the rear mirror to see his son, "..Does it fills your expectations, Steph ?", he asked while lifting his brows at his son, who slowly smiles

"Are you kidding me ?", Stephen told his father, " _It's awesome_ !", he puts his face closer to the window to see more closely around

Sarah and Joseph chuckled and glanced at each other, "Really ?", his mother asked

"Yeah ! Something about here makes me feel like... _home_ ", Stephen in fact told his parents, he indeed felt _in_ _home_. Strangely felt like it.

"Okaaay", Joseph smirks at his wife, who was smiling to herself.

Couple more minutes, Joseph drove into a curb and stopped the truck in front of a white house, "Here it is..", the older man said as he turned off the vehicle, "..Our _new_ home", Joseph smiles at his family, seeing closely their reaction. Stephen lifts his eyebrows as he smiled ear-to-ear, climbing down of the truck and walking towards the house. His parents watched happily still from the truck, "Sarah..", her husband called. She turned her attention to him, Joseph sighs and grabs her hands on his, "..I know it's hard to move into a place and leave the house where Stewart grew up - but _look at Stephen_..", he smiled and gestures her to look back at their son, who was still smiling at walking around the front of the house, "..He's so excited to start his life", he said and Sarah looks back at her husband and nods

She smiles sadly, "That's what scares me, Joseph..", Sarah honestly said, "..Seeing him ready to live and ' _grow_ '..", she lowered her eyes while Joseph listened her patiently, "..It makes me remember when Stewart told us he was leaving to the Army", she looks up at him as a small tear falls from her face. Josep sighs and gently wiped her tear with his hand

"I know it's hard, but, let's do it for Steph - he didn't deserved what happened to him, lose all his memories, he needs our help so he can recover his old life back", Joseph said. Sarah sighs and nods

"I just pray to God that his family misses him", she really _hoped_ that, her husband smiles and sighs too

"Something deep inside me tells me that _they do_ ", he said and hugs his wife, rubbing her back in comfort

"Are you guys coming or what ?!", their excited son shouted from outside, making the parents chuckled and break the embrace

Joseph sees his wife, who shakes her head and smiles at him, "Yeah, we're coming !", he yelled back at his son and then got out of the truck, walking to their son standing in the porch, and already waiting for them.

Joseph chuckled and took out the house's keys and unlocked the door, stepping aside to let his wife enter first and then his son

"I love this place..", Sarah said as soon as she saw the entrance, "..It's not far from the city but yet it's not near from it. Quiet neighborhood and surrounded by green areas", the blonde hair woman walks to inspect the house

"Yeah. I'd thought it would be perfect for Stephen's condition - picking a house on the city would've be so risky for his brain", Joseph told while he sees his happy family checking out their new home.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Steve's apartment…**

" _Pizza Hut. How can I help you_?", the female voice greeted to Tony, who nodded and response to her,

"Uhh, yes...Can I have _7 large_ stuffed crustpepperoni pizzas ?", Ironman and the rest of the Avengers were gathered in the Captain's living room

" _Okay, Sir. Will that be it ?_ ", the woman asked once she put the order in the computer

"Uh, no…", Stark said and then gestures his friends what else they want, and they quickly say,

"Order some cheese sticks", "I want some wings of hot, friend", "Get me what they ordered too", Natasha, Thor, and Clint answer

Tony nodded at them and then resumes with his order, "Can I also get six orders of cheese sticks, two orders of the 48 piece hot wings, and four large cokes, please ?", he told the lady

" _Alright. That's all ?_ ", the woman asked again

"Yes", Tony said as she tells him the total and hang the call. They waited for 30 minutes, seeing Forest Gump in Netflix, and then heard a three knocks from the door

"Pizza's here !", Clint yelled as he stands from the couch, running towards the door. The rest saw him like crazy while Tony rolls his eyes and goes to pay the delivery guy. Clint opened the door as the young man smiled and handled them the boxes and all the other stuff. Tony handled him 300 dollars and the guy widened his eyes

"Keep the change, kid", Stark told

The delivery guy gasps, "Thanks, Sir !", he said while nodding at the billionaire and going back to his work. Hawkeye and Ironman walk back to the living room

"Here you go, Natasha..", Clint told his friend, who was sitting in the one person couch, "..Your craving for pizza will be satisfied as soon as you eat", Hawkeye winked at her as she rolls her eyes.

The Avengers quickly digged in, Natasha grabbing a pizza box and 10 wings for herself, Thor proclaiming three boxes and a order of hot wings, while Tony, Clint and Bruce just got from whichever box was opened. The minutes passed and they were finishing seeing "Titanic".

"This is so delightfully delicious !", the god of thunder yelled while he had his mouth full of pizza, also spitting few pieces of his munched food to Clint, who was sitting next to him

"Eww ! Thor !..", Hawkeye quickly wiped his thigh with his shirt sleeve, "..Watch where you're spitting !", Barton yelled while Thor apologized and smiles sheepishly. The rest chuckling as they saw their friends

Stark smiles and then says, "So what movie is next ?", he reached up from the couch to get the control that was between all the pizza boxes (some of them already empty)

"Let's see Mission Impossible", Banner suggested as he bites on his wing

"The first one ?", Tony asked while pressing the home button of Netflix

"Yeah", Banner nodded his head

"Alrighty", the billionaire said

The whole night, the Avengers saw movies until they started to fall asleep. And the first one to sleep was Thor, he and Clint were sitting on the two person couch. And the Archer was also asleep, as well the billionaire - who was soundly sleeping in the long couch. Bruce and Natasha were enjoying the silence as they watched the final scenes of Mission Impossible, when the Doctor excuse himself to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he turned on the lights and saw _the mess_ the living room is

"Look at this place", Bruce chuckled as he shook his head. Natasha smiles and sighs

"I don't wanna think about cleaning tomorrow", she groaned and throws her head back

" _You're_ not cleaning this up - _we_ are", Bruce told her as he goes to his seat, next to the billionaire

The redhead turns to see him and smirks, "Thanks", she said and Banner nods. Natasha sighs deeply and returns her eyes to the movie. But something a while ago was quite bothering her, so she shifts from her seat and says,"Hey….uhh..", she nervously rubs her stomach, "..Tomorrow, when we get back to the Tower, can you… can you make me an ultrasound ?", Romanoff turns to see Bruce, whose face she described as shocked and happy

"Are you serious ? You wanna know what gender is the baby ?!", he yelled in excitement, making the guys that were sleeping stir

"Shh !", Natasha whispered as she chuckled softly, "Yeah...I can't contain the curiosity of knowing on what the baby's going to be", she as a matter of fact told while smiling ear-to-ear.

* * *

 **So sorry because I didn't update earlier, it's cus' my hormones are driving me CRAZY ! (And I think my husband too).**

 **So I decided to make a poll and see what the baby (Steve and Natasha's) should be, Boy or Girl. And I'll let YOU guys "fight" on what gender would be.**

 **And I'm also going to count my readers votes and then I'm going to "combine" all the votes from both websites. And finally, for next chapter you'll guys will see who won ;)**

 **PM me or comment on what you want the baby to be !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Feel free to comment ;)**

* * *

Natasha was the first to get up. All the guys slept in the living room, Thor and Bruce in the rug, Clint on the two person couch, Tony on the long one, and the redhead slept on the bedroom. She walked out of the main bedroom, already dressed, while yawning and with one hand rubbing her belly as the other one was on her arching lower back. The redhead saw her friends sleeping and snoring (Thor really _loud_ ), she smiled at them and goes to the fridge, opening it and grabbing the gallon of milk, then to put the milk on the counter to grab a cup.

When she hears a groan, Natasha looks over her shoulder and sees the Archer lifting himself from the couch. She smirks but doesn't say something to him, because he directly goes to the bathroom next to the small bedroom (Steve's art studio).

Once Clint returns from his necessities, he saw the Spy already seated on one of the small island stools, eating Oreos, dipping them into the glass of milk. Natasha glances at him and smiles at her friend

"Morning sleepy head", she said

"Ughhh..Morning", Clint groaned as he sits next to her - Barton rests his head on the surface

Natasha smirks and rolls her eyes, "Still sleepy ?",s he asked

"A little", Barton murmured as he lifts his head, "Do you have something to eat ?", he said while standing up and going to the fridge. Natasha nodded and points towards the refrigerator

"There's plenty of food and snacks on the cabinets and fridge - grab whatever you want", she told the Archer, who nods and opens the fridge, starting to dig into it

"Where's Bruce ?", Clint asked (since he noticed that the Doctor wasn't there)

"Back on the Tower", Romanoff munched her cookie

Barton grabbed a frozen burrito while frowning and turning to see her, "Doing ?", he asked. Natasha smiles to herself and says,

"Waiting for you guys..", she turned herself to see her friend, who knits his eyebrows and gestures her to keep explaining, because he still hasn't any clue. Natasha bit her lip and puts her hands on her stomach while smiling brightly, "..And preparing everything to do an ultrasound of the baby", the redhead told and Clint slowly widened his eyes and smile

"Fuck you. You're joking", he said and Natasha shook her head, still smiling widely

"Nope...I'm serious. I wanna find out the baby's gender", she said and Clint set the burrito down on the counter as he does a small excitement jump

"Oh my God ! - but I thought you wanted to be a surprise ?", he told while going to grab her stomach

Natasha chuckles and shakes her head, "I can't wait much longer..", she honestly told as she sees her friend kneeling down to kiss her belly, "..I wanna _know_ what is gonna be", Romanoff let Clint to finish caressing her swollen stomach, when suddenly he stood up straight and goes to the living room, where Thor and Tony were still sleeping soundly

"Hey !..", Clint yelled at them, making the two Avengers to groan in protest. Natasha chuckled as she stands from the stool, "..Come on let's go, guys !", the Archer kept saying to his friends, who were slowly getting up and confusingly asking him what was going on

When the four of them left Steve's apartment, Natasha had to tell Tony why they left, and as soon the Spy told Stark why, he literally began to jump in excitement and impatience to get to the Tower where Bruce was already waiting for all of them.

When they got to the Tower, they rode the elevator to the medical floor where JARVIS told Doctor Banner was anxiously awaiting.

They finally reached the floor and quickly walked to the examination room. Bruce sighed in relief when he saw them enter the room

"What took you guys so much ?", Bruce asked as he gestured Natasha to follow him over to the medical bed in the middle of the room

"Ugh, you know - _Stark_ being Stark", Clint said as he stares at the billionaire, that sticks his tongue out. Barton rolls his eyes. The rest chuckled, Natasha shakes her head at them and sits down in the bed. Clint on her side while Thor was next to the Archer, and Tony next to the long haired.

"Alright, Nat..", Bruce started, "..Lift your shirt and lay back..", he told the redhead while he goes to get the special gel (the damn cold ass gel). The redhead nodded and lied down. Then, Banner comes with the gel and squeezed the bottle and starts applying it onto Natasha's abdomen and pelvic area, making her gasp because of the cold gel. The guys chuckled when she gasped at the cold gel on her skin but then she laughed softly at her reaction (in her defense, it's her first time doing this though). The Doctor smiled as he finished with the gel, "Now relax and _enjoy_ ", and then grabs the transducer (a small wand) and placed it on the Spy's belly, instantly the screen showing black and white images of an unborn child.

Natasha's heart warmed _instantly_ with the image, she actually felt the urge to _cry of joy_ for the first time of her _entire_ life. She didn't thought that she'll have this kind of reaction during the ultrasound, she thought that she was gonna be calm and cool. But _this_ is feeling is _beyond_ calm and cool, it was _warm-hearted_ , it was _love_.

Love that she thought that Steve _took_ when he died, love that she thought it wouldn't come back…

The boys' murmuring their "wows" and low chuckles, made her snap out of her thoughts

"Now...Since you didn't did an ultrasound before, let's _first_ make sure everything's fine with the baby", Bruce told the Spy, who quickly worried about her baby

"Nothing is wrong with that, right ?", she said and feeling a bit scared that she didn't did an ultrasound before to check the baby's health

Bruce shook her head, "No, but it's recommend to do it...that way you'll know the baby is fine", he told her and then he says to the A.I., "JARVIS, can you turn the volume up of the screen please ?"

" _Certainly, Sir_ ", JARVIS responded and instantly the volume was up, and again, Natasha's heart warmed up. Because there was _this fast_ but _steady_ sound filling the room

"There's _the heartbeat_ \- do you guys hear it ?", Bruce said with a smile on his face

"Nat..", Clint gasped as he felt a huge lump on his throat, eyes glossy

"I'm gonna record this", Tony said and quickly took out his phone out of his pocket, recording the Avengers while the baby's heartbeat was in the background. Natasha bit her lip as she was fighting to not cry

"I didn't know I was gonna get so emotional just to listen the heartbeat of _my baby_ ", she said and then chuckled while fanning her eyes with her right hand, because her left hand was held tightly on Clint's hand

Bruce continued with the examination. He told Natasha and the rest that the placenta, the uterus, the ovaries and cervix were looking normal. And that made Natasha confused and relieved at the same time. Confused because she didn't know why the placenta and all that needed to be "normal" like Bruce said. And relieved because Banner said everything seemed _normal_.

"..If I don't mistaken, the due date will be like in mid-June", Bruce told once he saw the baby's length. And actually Natasha already had an idea when the baby would come (she made her calculations)

Stark sighs loudly and says, "We're in March. So...That gives me plenty of time to decorate the nursery room, buy all the clothes, the toys - everything", he smiles down at Natasha, who smirks and told him a small thanks

"I..Can _NOT_ wait for June !", Thor boomed and smiles brightly at them. Bruce chuckled and gestures his friends to see the screen again, so he can say the overall of the ultrasound, he begins,

"And well, overall, the baby looks normal - normal size, theposition is an optical - which is great for the delivery - also its amniotic fluid is normal, its getting enough oxygen, _his_ heart beat is nice and steady, no sound of -

"What ?!", the rest shouted, shocked on _what_ the Doctor just revealed

"Damn it..", Bruce murmured, he didn't wanted to give away the gender like this. Oh well…

"..I ruined the surprise didn't I ?... I guess.. Ta-da ?", the Doctor shrugs his shoulders as he removed the transducer from Natasha's belly

Romanoff's bottom lip trembles as she stares at Banner, "It's a _boy_ ?", she asked timidly while the rest were still in complete shock, they were perplexed by the revelation

"Yes..", Banner nodded at her as he handles the redhead a rag so she can clean the gel out of her, ".. _Healthy little boy_ ", he told while smiling ear-to-ear. He saw Natasha let a small tear fall as she let out a small soft sob from her trembling lips

"Ha !", Clint's yell made everyone turn at him, he was walking to be in front of the billionaire, "In your damn arrogant face !", the Archer lift his middle finger to Tony's face, "Now fucking pay us, you fucker !", Barton yelled as he now opens his palm high while Tony rolled his eyes and quickly turned to see Banner

"What ?! No ! There must be something wrong with the monitor - right, Brucie ?!", he said to the Doctor

Bruce chuckled and shook his head, "Nope..", he firmly said, "..I'm a hundred percent sure the baby is _a boy_. JARVIS, can you print the images please ?",he said

" _Right away, Mister Banner_ ", JARVIS told

"Damn it ! I really thought it was gonna be a girl !",Tony said in defeat

"Well, I guess you're not a genius after all", Banner teases his friend while he, Clint, and Tony were starting to argue

Natasha smiled at them while she lifts herself from the bed and started to clean the gel from her stomach

"You okay, friend Natasha ?", Thor said as he sits next to her

Natasha nodded, "Yeah..", she said, "..Just a little emotional after all that", Romanoff gestures her head towards the screen. Thor sighs deeply and says,

"I wish my brother Steven would've been here - sharing this joyful moment with you", he hugs her shoulders and shakes her a little

"Yeah, me too..", Natasha sighs too and smiles sadly down to her stomach, "..But I'm gonna make sure _my baby_ _boy_ knows _his daddy_ was gonna love him so much as _I love him already_ ", the Spy said as she put her hands on her stomach and knitted her brows in concentration, ignoring that three of her friends were arguing on the corner while one was hugging her, _'How's even possible to love someone_ _ **this much**_ _with only feeling - and_ _ **so much more**_ _after seeing an image of their baby ?'_ , Natasha wondered.

 **Days later..**

 **New York City….**

 **Avengers Tower…**

Clint and Natasha were on her living while she was laying on the long couch as he was on his Stark-book Pro (laptop) and browsing through the internet, sitting comfortably in the love chair, when he says,

"So, I'm looking at this website -

"For the thousandth time, Clinton. I'm not going to buy anything from the internet", Natasha told as she munches her Cheetos (she had this big bowl next to her). Clint growled at her

"Damn it ! But there's _so_ many cute clothes for _my nephew_ in thiswebsite !", he protested, when he realized something, "And _I'm_ gonna buy it. Not you", Barton added, making Natasha glance at him and smirking

"Hey..", she said as swallowing her snack, ".. How's you and Bobbi doing ?", the redhead asked and Clint shrugs, also giving her a skeptical look

"I guess you already know", he hissed, the Spy laughed

"Yeah. You being jealous of a gay", she teased

"I didn't knew he was gay. Alright ?", Barton defend himself

Natasha continued laughing, "Which _that_ makes it more hilarious", she said and slowly stopped to say to her friend, "I'm gonna go to DC tomorrow - wanna come ?", Romanoff asked the Archer, who frowns

"Washington ? For what ?", he said

"Arlington. To visit Steve", Natasha told. Clint widen his eyes

"Ohh ! Yeah, Sure", Hawkeye nodded, remembering that the redhead liked to go to the Captain's grave every month and leave fresh flowers, as she updated him with their child's news, like when _he_ gave her a hard time or when her mood swings and hormones were all over the place.

 **The next morning…**

Clint and Natasha took Steve's dark blue Chevrolet Silverado 2014 truck and the Archer drove all the way to DC, but not before warning her the trip would've take five hours to get there.

Natasha just rolled her eyes and got in the truck, her actions telling him that she doesn't matter and wants to go already. Barton sighed and rolled his eyes, getting himself on the driver seat and starting the engine.

Later, after four hours and fifty minutes, they arrived at the cemetery. They could've gotten there sooner but Natasha constantly _needed_ to go to the restroom every 30 minutes (thanks to the baby pressing on her bladder !) Clint groaning everything time they stopped as she just sticked out her middle finger at him.

Barton parked the truck on the assigned parking as they started to exit the truck and walk towards Steve's grave. Once there, Natasha sighs deeply as she and Clint stand in front of the grave, fresh flowers on hands. Barton was the one who said hi to the Captain while the redhead just remained silent, watching her friend crouching to put the flowers on the ground. Hawkeye sighs and closed his eyes, putting a hand on the top of the tombstone, he bites his bottom lip as a small tear escaped his eye. He lowers his head and began to cry silently

Natasha sighs and slowly kneel down next to the Archer, rubbing his back in comfort, "It's alright, Clint", she told her crying friend, who sobs softly and says in a breaking voice at the tomb,

"I swear you that I'll protect your _son_ with my life, pal..", Clint referring to the Captain, "..Even if it cost my own life - I _swear_ you that. Don't worry up there", Barton lift his head and looked to the sky while tears ran over his cheeks. Natasha gulped her knot in the throat, seeing her friend crying over his dead leader. A few seconds later, suddenly, Clint sniff away his tears and stands up, wiping his hands on his jeans, "I'm going to be right over there alright ? If you need something, just howl at me", he said while pointing at a tree a bit far from there.

The Spy sighs from the floor and nodded at him. Clint nodded too and walked away, leaving the redhead alone with her husband's tombstone. She looks at the grave and put a hand on top like Clint did before, but she started to ran her fingers on the engraved letters on it

"Hey..", she started as she smiled brightly, "..Guess what ?..", Natasha smirks and looks down to her stomach, putting her hands on it, ".. _Our baby_ is going to be a _boy_ ", the Spy continues, "I promise you he'll know _everything_ about you", she then looks back at the grave but still not stopping caressing her belly, "He'll grow up knowing that you - his father - was the _greatest hero of_ _all time_ ", she bit her lip as her voice started to slowly break, "I wish you were here besides me and anxiously waiting for our baby arrive", Romanoff let a tear fall, "I bet you would've been jumping all over the room after knowing it's gonna be a boy - everything you ever dreamed of", she smiled sadly and then closed her eyes, she lifts her head up and says, "Please, from up there, take care of _your son_ and _always_ look out for him - _protect him_ like you'd have done if you were here", the redhead opens her eyes and sobs softly.

She grabbed her own flowers and slowly set them down next to the ones Clint put before. Natasha sighs as she cleans her tears and starts saying, "You can't come into my life and start to matter and become as important part of it..", she quite angrily said, "..and then just walk away, leaving nothing but a _hole in my chest_ ", she leans back to see his stone and then felt her heart broke _again_. Seeing Steve's name on the tomb made her again vulnerable, lost, feared, without a _home_.

Romanoff slowly and softly start crying as she felt powerless, "I feel _so homeless_ without _you_ , Steve...and I _try_ to understand why you died..believe me, I do..", she says, "But I keep repeating and repeating to myself: why ? Why _you_?", Natasha said while crying and sobbing. She sniffs and cleans her tears, as she says, "The only thing I know is two things..", Natasha clears her throat, "..That a million words won't bring you back - I know, because I'd tried..and neither a million tears, because I cried _that_ _much_ ", she confessed.

The pregnant redhead sighs and again slowly runs her fingers through the engrave, closing her eyes and whispering, "God, I love you much".

* * *

 _ **Month eight…**_

 **Brooklyn, New York..**

 **Rodriguez's house…**

"Stephen ! Someone is looking for you !", Sarah yelled from the living room as she walks towards the young man's room. Stephen quickly stands from his bed and goes to her mother's call, he opens his door, to find his mom ready to knock onto the wooden door

"Who ?", he asked, slightly scaring the blonde woman because of his abruptly opening. Sarah sighs and says,

"A man called Earl", she shrugged her shoulders. Stephen widen his eyes

"Oh ! That's my customer !" he said as quickly goes to his bed and sat down to put on his shoes. Sarah smirked at his son and goes back to the kitchen, where she was already preparing the food. Stephen quickly ran to the front door and smiles widely at the older man, "Hi, Sir !", the blonde young man greeted

"Hello there, kid !", the man called Earl smiled back as he stretched out his hand to salute the young handsome man, who quickly took his hand and shook it, "You said you were kinda of a mechanic ?", Mr. Earl asked as he drew back his hand

Stephen nodded, "Yes..", Rodriguez said, "..I used to work on a garage back in Jackville", he steps outside as he closes the door behind him, he started walking down the porch

"Jackville ? Never heard of that place", Earl said while walking with the young man

"Oh ! It's because is a small town - it's near Boston", Stephen told and then sees forward, seeing a red Ford Focus on the driveway, "So what's wrong with the car ?", the young Rodriguez asked as they walked towards it

Earl growled at the vehicle, "It overheats too much, also leaks too much oil", he informed

"Hmm..", Stephen and Earl stopped in front of the car, "..Well, maybe it will be that the coolant is too low or the cooling fan is not working appropriately - fan belt is broken, and etcetera etcetera", the blondie crossed his arms while Earl put his hands on his hips, nodding to the young kid

"I also have my daughter's car - the air conditioner is not working and when it works, it has this smell", Earl told. Stephen nods at him

"You can bring too. I'll check it out for you", he said kindly

"Thanks, kid", Earl smiled at him

Rodriguez smiled back and nods, "You're welcome, Sir", Stephen said

"So how much are you gonna charge me for the both cars ?", Earl asked while he pat Stephen's shoulder

"Nothing", the young man shook his head

"Come on, kid", Earl groaned at him as he shakes his head

"It's nothing, Sir. I'm serious..", Stephen smirks, "..You have been a good neighbor towards us since we got here", he as matter of fact said. Earl sighs and says,

"Alright..", he smiles, "..I owe you one I guess", Earl told as he lifts a brow at Steph

"Sure thing", Rodriguez chuckled and shakes his head

* * *

 **New York city…**

"Jesus Christ !", Natasha yelled as she sat on the kitchen island stool. Bruce helping her by holding her elbow and back, "I can't even walk two inches because I'm already tired !", she said, panting. Bruce chuckled and then asks,

"So, how was Steve's grave ?", he asked while sitting next to her.

Natasha and Thor went to visit Steve two days ago because it was his 8th month anniversary of death. And only she and the semi-god went cus' Tony and Clint were on missions. Tony, like every month, sending fresh flowers on the Captain's grave when he couldn't attend to the exact day of the anniversary. And Clint tried his best to always make it and be with Natasha when she goes to visit Steve. And well Thor, he _always_ went with the Spy. (He was lucky enough to not be sent to missions when the anniversary of Steve's death come)

But overall, they all _wanted_ and _never_ wanted to miss Steve's monthly visits. Of course they could've go any day they wanted, but they all felt more special when it was the exact day.

"It was fine. I put some new flowers", Natasha said and Bruce lowered his head in shame as he sighs deeply

"Nat..", he started, "..You know I want to go, but you know why _I can't_ \- still can't", Banner told and then looks at her

"Yeah, I know Bruce", she smiled kindly, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Bruce _still_ couldn't control himself when he saw the Captain's grave, he still was _hurt_. Deep hurt.

Bruce sighs and shakes his head, erasing the sad memories of his leader, so he smiles and says something cheerful,

"He'll would've been over the skies seeing _you pregnant_ ", Banner glanced at her belly

Natasha chuckles and nods, "I know..", she said and looks down to her grown stomach and puts her hands on it, "..I was wondering what type of father he would've been", the redhead smiles lovingly at her belly

" _The best_ ", Bruce said, making Natasha look at him and feeling a lump on her throat, his words touching her heart.

 **Few hours later...**

"Nat ! There you are !", Tony yelled as he rushes up to the living room, where she and Banner were seeing the TV. The billionaire just barely came back from his mission on Italy

"What, Stark ?", Natasha sees her friend climbing the stairs, a light blue gift bag on his hand

"Look what I bought in Italy for _little Tony_ ", Ironman eagerly said as he sat on the coffee table in front of her

"Excuse me, what ?", Natasha asked as soon as she heard " _little Tony_ "

Stark rolled his eyes, "For little Tony - that's how the baby's gonna be called, right ?", he said

"Fuck you", Natasha put her hands on her stomach and shakes her head, brows knitted tightly. Bruce chuckles and shakes his head also

"The baby doesn't deserve to be named with such an ugly name - poor little guy", the Doctor joked

"It's perfect for the baby !", Tony offered as he glances between to his friends. Natasha rolls her eyes and waves her hand at him, trying her best not to smack the genius on his stubborn head

"Okay okay okay !..", Natasha shouted, "..Show me what you bought", she said. Banner smiled as Tony nods and opens the bag, digging his hand on it and taking out a newborn baby boy outfit

"This little suit !", Stark hold the clothes on his hands while he showed it to his friends

"Aww..", Natasha smiles and chuckled at the cute outfit, a red wine vest with a white dress shirt, gray tiny slacks, bow, and newsboy hat, "..It looks like it's from the 40's !', she said excited, and already to see it on her baby boy.

Tony and Bruce smiled at her as the billionaire handled the outfit at her, "Thank you, Antonio", she says and holds the clothes on her chest, very grateful and touched by Tony's first gift (one of many, like Stark said)

"Anytime - from _my nephew_...anything", Tony smirked.

* * *

 **Soooooo... Yeah, the "boy team" won (literally like with 8 votes. They were 51 for boy and 43 for girl I counted from both websites - Fanfiction and Archive of our own. PM's and comments). Thanks for voting y'all, I honestly and secretly wanted the "girl team" to win but that wasn't my "decision", I wanted it to be YOU the ones who decided (that's what all this was about) and it wouldn't be fair if I make a poll and then made the decision myself. Nah-ah. That's not correct :)**

 **Anyway, keep reading and don't forget to comment ! ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Feel free to comment ;)**

 **I don't own the song from below...**

* * *

 _I feel you with me, in each beat of my heart; If I feel lost, I found the north with only hearing your voice;_

 _Hurricanes can pass, but_ _**they'll do nothing against me**_.

 _Chorus:_

 _Because you, will be,_ _**the light that will enlighten my steps**_ , _and the world_ _**will stop**_ _to see,_ _**a true love**_ _… a true love._

 _If you're next me, the past doesn't matters, there's no more sorrow; The foggy sky, and the cold wind they went away with your warmth;_

 _Hurricanes can come again, but they'll do nothing against me._

 _Chorus:_

 _Because you, will be, the light that will enlighten my steps, and the world_ _**will stop**_ _to see,_ _**a true love**_ _…_

 _ **A true love**_ _…._

* * *

"Natashaaaaa !", Pepper yelled as she enters the apartment

"What, Pepper ?!", Natasha respond while she was on the bedroom and putting the last of her jeans on the suitcase

"Where are you ?!", the CEO asked

The redhead rolled her eyes, "In my bedroom !", she shouted back

"We need to go !", Pepper said as she stood in the middle of the living room while she was seeing her phone

"I'm coming ! Let me get my bags !", the Spy told as she closes her suitcase

"Let Happy get them ! You can't carry heavy stuff !", her friend warned and then goes to call their trusted driver, who was patiently waiting outside of the apartment's door

"I got it !", Natasha hissed, since she _hates_ when her friends treated her like she's not able to handle stuff by her "own", and every time they always tell her shit like "you're pregnant", "we don't want you to get tired"

"Hello, ma'am", Happy interrupted her angry thoughts

Natasha rolled her eyes again and shook her head, "I told Pepper, I got it", she snapped at him. Happy smiled and nods at her while going to grab her suitcases on her bed

"I know, ma'am. But you're pregnant and your friends want take care of you", he told

"Yeah yeah, whatever", she said as crossing her arms and stepping back to let Happy grab her stuff.

When they finally got the the airport (Natasha putting a blonde wig and sunglasses), she stepped out the limo with Pepper as Happy said he'll get their bags. The two women walked side by side as they reached Tony's own and private hangar.

"There you are !", the billionaire shouted once he saw the girls

"Hi, Tony", Natasha said and walks, noticing that all the boys were there too

"Are you ready for your baby shower ?", Stark asked as he walks towards her

"Have an option ?", the redhead kept walking while Tony reached her, but started to walk next to the Spy

"Oh, come on ! It's gonna be fun !", Clint yelled from the jet's opened door while he was smiling brightly at her

Natasha rolled her eyes. Bruce and Thor chuckled as he Doctor says, "Yeah, Stark planned some games and lots of stuff to keep us entertained, Natasha. So I think he's right on this one", he smiled. And Natasha, Tony and Pepper (who was just smiling and quietly listening to this crazy friends of hers)

"Alright. But I'm gonna go to sleep at 9 - cus' I get so damn tired lately", Romanoff warned as she starts climbing the stairs to get up to the Stark-Jet

"Okay", Clint smiles and steps aside so all the Avengers and Pepper can aboard the jet. Oh ! Where they were going ?...

To Tony's L.A mansion, to celebrate Natasha's baby shower.

The flight didn't last long and they were there the same day, arriving at the LAX airport and then going to the limo that was already waiting for them. An hour later, (literally, that far), Natasha was lucky enough to not feeling the _urge_ to go to the restroom, because the limo got trapped in the traffic of Los Angeles, and God Jesus ! That is a real traffic there.

So anyway, they arrived to Tony's mansion and contemplated the beautiful house

"Wow. Nice place, Tony", Clint said while getting out of the limo

"Thanks, birdie", Stark responded as waiting for the rest to get out, since he was the last person all the way to the back. Once inside, Ironman showed them the mansion and the features it had, but Natasha quickly got tired and told Tony where she was going to sleep. So Stark told the guys to feel free to do whatever they wanted meanwhile he will led the pregnant Spy to her room.

The room was pretty impressive. Tall ceiling, nice decorations, modern furniture, large windows (that had a balcony and it had a nice view to the huge garden)

Tony told her if she needed something, just texted him or called the maids through the telephone on the nightstand next to the king-size bed. He also said that he told Happy to leave her luggage by the door of her room, so that way he won't disturb the redhead while sleeping. And then, Stark wished her goodnight and left the Spy to sleep.

 **The next morning…**

Romanoff woke up and took a shower, and then headed down to the kitchen (damn it ! It was like if she lived on a damn kitchen ! - because all the time she was wandering there !). But oh well, she is _pregnant_ and it's totally normal for a pregnant woman to be _starving_ all the damn time.

She was eating macaroni and cheese with mustard and pickles on the side. Yeah, that sounds _delicious_. Natasha was sitting on the large table while eating her craving

"Good morning, Nat", a familiar voice told. Natasha quickly turned around, knowing _that_ voice wasn't here when she got here

"Hey, Sam !..", the redhead said and stands up from her seat, "..When do you got here ?", she asked while going to hug her friend. Sam smiles at her and accepts the warm hig from the _very_ pregnant woman

"Last night - you were already sleeping", Wilson said and immediately break the embrace to lean down to her belly, hands on his knees, "How's _little Cap_ ?", he smiles as he asked. Natasha rolled playfully her eyes and then chuckled, rubbing her stomach

"Kicking and moving all day _and_ night", she said

Sam grins as he straighten himself to see the redhead, "Not letting you sleep ?", he rise a brow at Natasha, who smiled and nodded, "So, four weeks to go. Huh ?", the Falcon crosses his arms

"Yeah, can't wait to get him out of here and see how he looks", Romanoff confessed

"I wonder if he's going to have your hair or his", Sam said

"I'll like the baby have _everything_ of Steve..", she said while seeing and smiling down to her big belly, "..That way he'll remind me of his father", she told. Sam chuckled and asks,

"Hey, and you haven't thought about a name yet ?", Wilson raises his eyebrows at her

Natasha looks up at him and smirks, "Of _course_ ", she said and then lifts her chin proudly

"Which one ?", Sam curiously asks again. The Spy shakes her head at him

" _That_ , my friend. You'll have to wait until he's born", Natasha teased as she goes back to her seat and craving

"Aww ! Come on, Natasha !", Wilson whines while walking behind her

"Nope..", Natasha shook her head again, smiling brighter, ".. You'll _have_ to wait", she told and sit down, seeing her friend smiling down at her and crossing his arms.

* * *

 _ **MONTH NINE…**_

 **Jackville…**

Stephen was asleep and he was having _this_ weird dream, a _redhead_ on her wedding dress, walking towards _him_ across the aisle. He was also dreaming about her smile and _especially_ her green eyes. Damn those eyes. Stephen was so hypnotized with those eyes….

"Steph ?!", Joseph yelled from outside of Stephen's room, waking up the blonde young man in a bolt, snapping his eyes open as he sits up quickly. He was panting and sweating a lot, "Son !", Mr. Rodriguez called again.

"Yes, father ?!", he shouted back

"Come and help us with the grocery bags !", Joseph told. Stephen sighs deeply and takes also breaths. He slowly gets out of his bed and felt dizzy, his brain pounding damn hard. Walking towards his door, he opened it and walks as he blinked a couple times after seeing his parents struggling into the house.

Joseph and Sarah looked up to his son, who gave them a small smile as he walks towards them. Mr Rodriguez nods at him and says, handling him some bags, "Here grab these bags and take them to -

Joseph stopped dead when he saw his son got white pale and drop on his knees, brows knitted tightly and eyes in pain, "ARGH !", Stephen screamed as he squeezed shut his eyes and squeezes his head with his hands, the pain he was feeling was killing him

Joseph and Sarah widen their eyes and dropped the groceries bags carelessly, running to their - in pain - son (even though the young man was few feet from them)

"Stephen !", "Son, are you okay ?!", the couple yelled and kneeled next to Stephen

"Ahh ! Make it stop !", the young man kept shouting. Sarah and Joseph saw him in horror

"Joseph ! Do something !", Mrs. Rodriguez told her husband, who nods at her

"Son..", Joseph calmly said while Stephen was panting rapidly and also his pain, "..I need you to breathe", his father told. But it was nearly impossible to keep this pain controlled, it was damn strong. After that, he then felt another pain but this time was so damn much, so much that he felt his brain would explode in millions of pieces.

"Ahhhhh !", Stephen screamed in sharp pain, hands on his head trying to rip his head of him right now

"Joseph !", Sarah yelled in frustration on not being able to help her son, her heart aching each time Stephen screamed in agony. Joseph growled at himself and stands up, saying to his wife,

"Let me get some -

*¡ **THUMP !** *

Sarah and Joseph froze, even stopped breathing, seeing their son stopped yelling, but the reason was that he fell unconsciously to the floor, face hitting hard on the wooden floor. Sarah's heart stop beating and broke in pieces seeing her son on the floor, completely knocked off. The couple were in complete shock, not knowing what just happened, but they quickly came back to reality, "STEPHEN !?", she screamed as she and Joseph quickly rolled his unconscious body on his back, "Nooo !", the blonde woman cried and grabbed Stephen's face on her hands. Joseph quickly knew that his son had a memory collapse, he needed medical attention right away or else his brain might have an artery explode because of the impact of an _overwhelming_ new memory. So Joseph goes to his wife and grabs her shoulders, making Sarah to look and focus on him

"Sarah, Sarah, listen to me..", he said while Sarah shakes hopelessly her head, "..Call 911. _Now_ ", Joseph told. Sarah sobbed uncontrollably and against her will, she moved away from her son and quickly went to call the paramedics as Joseph was checking on Stephen's heart beat on his neck while they waited for the ambulance

Luckily, the hospital where Joseph works for, was a few minutes from there and the paramedics arrived in no time. Quickly putting Stephen, (struggling with his heavy ass), on a stretcher and drove quickly to the small hospital nearby. Sarah and Joseph ride the ambulance with the medics while they checked the blonde man vitals. Five minutes later, parking in emergency, the medics took Stephen's still unconscious body into the building, Joseph and Sarah walking closely behind.

They took Stephen to emergency, where Doctor Wong (one of Joseph's colleagues) was already waiting and quickly ordering his nurse to get everything ready for an observation. Wong nodded at Joseph and told him not to worry (Wong knowing _who_ was this young man. Joseph's _son_. He had seen this young boy around the hospital several times). The medics disappeared with their son behind a double swing door, leaving the couple standing and staring at the door, acknowledging that they can't go any further from there.

Sarah started to cry and let her fear show up, by crying louder. Joseph sighed and took his wife, hugging her and comforting her with pats on her blonde hair.

 **Minutes later… (an eternity for Sarah)**

"How's my son, Doctor ?!", Sarah said as she saw doctor Wong walking into the waiting room where the couple was anxiously waiting for news of his son. Doctor Wong smiled and sighs, nodding at them

"He's fine - _Perfect_ actually", Wong said. The Rodriguez sighed in relief as they felt the weight from their shoulders went away

"So you think what he had back was a flashback of his memories ?", Joseph told his partner

Doctor Wong tilts his head a little, "Probably, colleague..", he guessed, and continue, "..His brain was having a collapse - probably because of an old memory", Wong told

"Can I see him ?", Sarah blurt out

"Sure", Wong smiled at the worried mother

Sarah and Joseph gave their thank you to the doctor and quickly went to Stephen's room. When they arrived to the second floor, hall A-room 7, they rushed over the room and quickly opened the door, "Oh, Stephen !", Sarah sobbed as soon she saw her son awaken and seated down. Stephen smiled to his mother, who quickly and tightly hugs him

"I'm fine, mom", the blonde man told as he chuckled softly. His dad watching and waiting for his turn (giving a small smile at his son)

"Are you okay, sweetie ?", Sarah asked and broke the embrace, grabbing her son's face on her small hands

"Yes, mom. I'm okay", Stephen smiles at her worry. But Sarah kept asking hopelessly

"How do you feel ? Do you feel sick ? Pain ? Nauseous ? -

"Mom mom mom..", Stephen stops her and then grabs her arms on his large hands, ".. I'm _fine_ ", Rodriguez said as he smiles at his mother

Sarah sighs and nods slowly, "I got so scared..", she confessed while bringing a palm on his now rosy cheek, "..I thought I was gonna lose you", she said and run her thumb through his cheek bone

"You're good, kid ?", Joseph asked as he walks to stand next to his wife

"A bit confused", Stephen told as he and his mother straighten themselves

"Flashbacks ?", his father asked again

Stephen nodded and sighs deeply, remembering _someone_ in particular, "Of a _redhead_..", he said and glanced between his parents, "..And what's more strange, is that she was wearing a wedding dress, walking to me - her face was blurry though. _Everything_ was blurry" he sighs, a bit frustrated by not seeing anything but blurred figures

"Your wife maybe ?", Joseph offered. Stephen looked at his dad and shrugged his shoulders

"That's awesome, Steph. You're beginning to regain your memories !", Sarah cheered, but Stephen just got more angered

"Ugh..what frustrates me is that I couldn't see _her whole face_ ", Stephen said. Joseph sighs and pat his son's knee

"You'll _soon_ see her. I'm sure, Stephen", he consoled. Joseph crossed his arms and decided to change of subject or else Stephen will overwhelm his brain again. So he says, "The doctor said they had to give you triple of doses of painkillers. Because your metabolism is so fast", Joseph smiles and shakes his head

"Really ?", Stephen chuckled

"Yeah, maybe _that's_ _why_ your big appetite comes from", Sarah poked playfully at her son's _firm_ stomach, making him to smile brightly at her.

* * *

 **Brooklyn, NY..**

 **Steve's apartment..**

"Okay..", Tony start as he goes to sit next to the redhead, "..So look at the pics I took from my nephew's nursery room", the billionaire showed her the pictures from his phone

"Wow", Natasha said while seeing her son's room on the mobile.

"Yep..", Stark handled her his phone so she can browse through it, "..It's all set and ready for the baby's arrival - just like us", he said and nudged her shoulder with his

Romanoff smirked, "I literally can't wait", she said as giving the phone back to its owner

"The boys and I told Fury to give us these couple of days off to be present when the baby is here", Tony informed, "I prepared the hospital room in New York, so whenever you start feeling the contractions -

"No", Natasha cut his words

"No, what ?", Stark knits his brows at her as he sees her carefully

"My baby it's _not_ gonna be born in NY", the Spy said

Ironman frowns his head, "What the hell are you talking about ?", he got totally confused. Natasha sighs and smiles down to her ready-to-blow stomach

"He's going to be born here. In Brooklyn - like his father", she said, making Tony understand now

"Alright..", he nods his head, "..Let me reserve a room on the most luxurious hospital", Stark lifted his phone up and started looking for hospitals in Brooklyn

"Stark, it doesn't matter which hospital my baby is born. What matters is that I deliver him safe", Natasha told her friend

"Still", Tony said while clicking on a hospital's website, when suddenly he got a text message from Pepper, "Ah shit", he cursed after reading the text

Natasha turns to see him, "What ?", she asked. Stark growled and stands up

"I have to go. Pepper says the Chinese people I'm associated with wants to see me in person", he hissed in annoyance

"Problems with the deal ?", Natasha asks as she sees him grabbing his jacket suit from the arm of the couch

"Probably", he said and puts his jacket on, "Let me call one of the guys to come over here" Stark looks on his contacts

"Nah. I'll be fine", Natasha shakes her head as Tony lifts his eyebrow at her

"Okay. Call me if something happens", he walks towards the door, not after telling her bye and care take.

Natasha was left alone browsing through the channels, but then got bored, nothing good to watch. So she decided to go for a walk and enjoy the beautiful sunny weather outside. Putting her jeans and a large white t-shirt (Steve's shirt actually) and white Converse, and also putting her blonde hair wig on and sunglasses (that way people won't recognize her), she heads out of the apartment. Her plan was to walk down the sidewalk and go to the convenient store not that far from there. Reaching the small store, she grabbed a basket and started to walk down every aisle, looking for nothing in particular, just enjoying the feeling of being _normal_. Something that Steve gave her when he was with her.

She walks towards the baby formulas and smiled at the cans, soon she'll be using one of these. When suddenly she felt water running down her thighs to her feet

Natasha widen her eyes and quickly looked down, seeing a puddle of water around her feet. ¡ Her damn water just broke ! And she didn't felt a thing !

"Oh _shit_ ", Natasha murmured on her breath, knowing _what_ was coming, "No fucking way, baby...not _here_ please", she begged her unborn son. She was on a damn convenient store, damn it !

In the morning she was having light contractions (like recently she was having) but Bruce told her they were the "Braxton Hicks" contractions known when your time to deliver is close. But fuck ! Not here !

"Ahh !", the redhead yelled in pain, dropped the shopping basket on the floor as she puts her hands on her grown stomach

"Ma'am, are you okay ?", a young girl (a worker from there) asked her as she walked carefully towards the pregnant women

Romanoff took two deep breaths, her eyebrows tightly knitted and jaw set hard, when another contraction came on her lower belly, so she yelled "Ahh ! No !", she shook her head. This pain was unbelievable, never in her life she had experienced a pain like this. It was like if you were having _huge_ cramps and they were getting bigger and bigger than the last one

"Let me call 911 !", the girl said and takes out her phone from her jeans pocket, quickly dialing the emergency contact

Few moments later, the ambulance arrived and quickly took the "blonde" woman to the hospital. Helping her getting on the back of the vehicle as one of the medic rushed to drive as the other one sat next to her

"Okay, ma'am. I need you to take deep breaths", the paramedic told Natasha, who was having more and more contractions. So she nods and takes a deep breath, then to let it out a bit shaky, "That's it, inhale and exhale. There you go", the medic smiled once the pregnant women felt a bit more relaxed, but it didn't last long because Natasha felt a much painful contraction

"Ahh !..", she shouted as putting her both hands on her belly, taking deep shaky breaths, face getting all sweaty, "..Fucking pain !", she cursed and growled

The medic sighs and just did his best to keep the woman calmed and relaxed. But nothing for Natasha worked, because every time she tried to calm herself, it was followed by a much more pain than the one before.

When they finally got to the hospital (a _small four floor_ one) the paramedics quickly got the wheelchair resting on the side of the ambulance and unmounted it to put the in pain women. They ran into the hospital and as soon as they entered, the receptionist stood up from her seat

"What's going on ?!", she asked

"She's having contractions", the medic respond her, not stopped running to the emergency room. She nods her head and called the nurse that helps the doctor whose shift had started 30 minutes ago

The two medics took her down to a hall where many rooms were, when a nurse came running towards them and told the medic who was pushing the wheelchair

"You want me to call Doctor _Rodriguez_? - it's his shift now", she said while they rush to their destination. Natasha was having more and more pain than before, but she didn't screamed, she just bit her lip and groaned. Call the fuck you guys want but _now_!. The Spy told into herself

"I've thought he was off today", the other medic said as they got to the elevator

The nurse shook her head and pushed the button for the third floor, "No. He was on break down to his house. But then he came in emergency because _his son_ had a breakdown - you know the _amnesia_ ", she told and Natasha rolled her eyes internally at her. How the _fuck_ they can talk so damn calmed and chilled while she was having _this_ damn pain that was killing her body

"Ok, well. Yes. Call _him_ ", the medic said

 **Meanwhile in the** _ **same**_ **hospital…**

"You'll get released tomorrow morning, Stephen", doctor Wong said as he and the couple stood at the end of the blonde's bed

"But I'm fine. I can go now", the young man told, feeling absolutely nothing. Doctor Wong chuckled and shakes his head

"That's just because we want you to -

A knock on the door was heard, interrupting the conversation, "Excuse me..", a nurse came into the room, looking sheepishly, ".. Doctor Rodriguez. We need you at labor and delivery", she informed while they all looked at her to his dad, who shakes his head

"I'm with my son right now, Kate", Joseph said a bit annoyed with his assistant

"Dad. Go", Stephen blurted out before he could stop himself. He didn't knew why he even interfered with his dad's work. Of course he wanted his father stay all day with him and his mother, but _something_ was telling him to tell his dad to _go_.

"Stephen -

"Go, Joseph. I'll be here", Sarah said and walks to be next to her son. Joseph sighs and nods his head

"I'll be back to check on you guys later okay ?", he told and left the room

When Joseph and the nurse walked towards the elevator, Kate sighs and says, "Sorry for interrupting you, Sir", she apologized. Joseph smiles at her and nods his head

"It's alright - what do we have ?", he entered in complete doctor mode as they entered the elevator and went to the one floor above from there

"Umm. Her name is Natalie Rushman and she just got in minutes ago. We already checked her and she's 7 centimeters - 8 actually", Kate told the doctor, who nods.

"She's gonna be delivering any moment now", he said. Once they got to the room where the pregnant women was installed in, he knocked the door and smiled at her, "Hello, ma'am", Joseph greeted as he and Kate came in, "My name is Joseph Rodriguez and I'm going to be your doctor. Any questions ?", he asked while standing next to her bed

"Does the pain go away ?", _Natalie_ said

Mr. Rodriguez chuckled as he glanced at Kate, who smiled at the woman, "As soon as you deliver your kid. Yes", he looks at her and then looked around for any other person in the room, "Any family members ?", the doctor asked as he didn't saw no one. Normally there's always next a pregnant woman

"Ah shit. I forgot to call them", she said while panting hard

"You still have time - you're 8 centimeters though", he said and ordered his assistant to borrow the woman a cellphone to call her family. The doctor and nurse left her alone so she can have some privacy

Natasha thankfully accepted the phone and quickly dialed Tony's number

" _Hello ?"_ , the billionaire respond. He won't respond the call though, because he didn't knew the number he was receiving, but since not many people know his private number, he answered it

"Tony ! Where fuck are you ?!", Natalie yelled

" _Just finished my meeting with the -_

"I'm in fucking labor !", she hissed as another contraction hit her hard

" _What ?!"_ , he yelled

"I'm in a hospital. I'll send you the address on a text !", she told and takes deep breaths

" _Okay okay. I'll tell the rest and we'll see you there ! - and don't you dare to give birth without us !"_ , he warned

"Then hurry the damn up !", the _blonde_ woman hangs up and quickly sent the address to Tony

* * *

 **On the other side of the hospital…**

Stephen was sitting on the bed and eating when suddenly he felt so damn nervous.

"Hey, Stephen. Are you okay ?", Sarah asked once she noticed her son's fingers tapping on the small sliding table in front of him

"Yeah, mom..", he said, but then shrugs his shoulders, "..I just suddenly felt weird", he honestly told his mother, who quickly started to panic

"You're feeling sick ? Do you want me to call the nurse ?", she asked as going besides her son

Stephen chuckles and shakes his head, "No no. I'm fine", he assured her. Sarah smiles and sat down where she was, next to the bed

"So, you had a dream with a woman ?", Sarah let out her curiosity. Stephen turned to see her and his face got deep red

"Yes..", he nods and smiles. His mother also smiling, he sighs and smiled wider, "..I couldn't see her face..but I could see her eyes", he said and then sighs contently, "Mother, _those_ green eyes were... _amazing_ ", he turns to see his mother and watch her smile brightly at him

"Do you think she is _your_ _wife_ then ?", she asked

Stephen sighs and shrugs, "I don't know", he told

"Well, you said that she was on a wedding dress and walking towards you", Sarah said as she tilt her head

"Well, maybe. But if I was or _am_ married. Why I didn't had my wedding ring ?", Stephen questions

Sarah was about to tell something back when a soft knock cut her, "Excuse me..", a mid-aged nurse came into the room with a tray on her hands, a bottle of pills and a cup of water, "..It's time to Mr. Rodriguez take his pills", she informed while walking towards the young man form. He groaned and throws his head back

"They don't do shit", Stephen said. Sarah gasps as the nurse tried not to laugh

" _Stephen_..", Sarah warned, "..There's a lady here", she stares at her son, who sighs and nods his head at her

"Sorry, mom..", he said and then turns to see the nurse, "..I meant, the pills don't do _anything_ " he looked at her in ashamed. The nurse chuckled and shakes her head

"Still, you have to take them. Sorry", he put the tray on the bed and gave the handsome man his pills and water.

 **Minutes later, on the labor and delivery floor…**

"FUCKING SHIT ! DAMN PAIN !', Natasha shouted as she arched her back as she lied on the bed

"Ma'am, I understand your pain but, we need you to be a little bit more quiet please", Kate told the _blonde_

"Argh !", Natalie growled. She took repeated deep breaths and set her teeth tightly, sweat flowing through her face

"Okay I'm back - how is she ?", Joseph said as he came back from another patient who just finished giving birth

"She's 9 centimeters, doctor", Kate informed. The nurse checked the pregnant women minutes ago and indeed she was 9 centimeters now

"Alright, let's wait a few minutes then", Joseph told his assistant

Natasha groans and shakes her head, "Ugh ! Can we just _start_ ?", she begged for the love of God that this pain can go !

Joseph shook his head at her

"I'm sorry but we need to be sure you're 10 centimeters so that way the baby's head can fit through it - otherwise there's gonna be complications during the labor", he said. Natasha whines and closes her eyes

"I just want the pain to go the fuck away !", she yelled while repeated contractions sharp pain wave into her

* * *

As soon as Tony called the Tower and told JARVIS to alert the guys that Natasha was going on labor, they practically flew out of the Tower and quickly went to the entrance, where Tony was awaiting anxiously for them.

"What do you mean she's already on labor ?! - and what the hell are you doing here ?! I thought you were with her !"

"It's a long story ! - Get the hell up !"

Happy drove them quickly to Brooklyn, but not before Tony handled them some caps and sunglasses. They could've fly the Avengers-Jet or the Stark-helicopter but that'll be too much "look I'm an Avenger and I'm arriving to a cheap ass and small hospital for no reason" thing

When they arrived at the hospital, the boys were rushing towards the receptionist, who was already looking and smiling at them.

"Hello, what I can do for -

"Natalie Rushman ! Where is she ?", Tony asked as they all stood in front of the tall desk

"Uhh..let me look through the computer", the lady worked into the keyboard, searching for the name the man told her

"Please hurry up, ma'am. She's my sister and I don't wanna miss her delivery", Clint _clearly_ impatiently said. The receptionist nodded and then "Natalie Rushman" appeared on her screen

"She's on labor and delivery floor - third floor. Doctor Rodriguez is her doctor", she told and they all ran towards the elevator, expect for Bruce, who says at her

"Thank you, ma'am", he nods at her and then quickly rushes to his friends

The guys arrived to the floor and asked a nurse walking around the hall, so Clint asks her, "Excuse me, ma'am. Where is doctor Rodriguez ?", the Archer and his friends looked at her

"He should be attending a patient right now - he's on hall A- room 7", she told them

"Thank so much", Barton said as they rushed to the room she told them. When they arrived at the room, Thor knocked loud at it

"Come on in !", a male voice yelled from the inside of the room that apparently Natasha was in

Thor opened the door and they all stepped in, "Where the fuck were you guys ?!', she shouted at them

"Thank God you're okay", Clint said as he and the rest went quickly by her side

"Ahh !", Natalie yelled in pain again. And the boys freaked out, clearly the first time seeing a woman in labor

"Okay, she might be 10 now..", Joseph said and nodded at his assistant, "..Prepare everything for the delivery and check her", he told and Kate quickly grabbed the wheelchair that was resting on the corner of the room, "Alright, Natalie. The nurse will take you into a triage room, hook a fetal monitor to your belly to check baby's heart rate, and measure your contractions. Your water broke, right ?..", he said and the pregnant women nods at him, "..Okay, she'll will get a swab on you - yep, down there. That will be used to test if it really is amniotic fluid", Joseph told as the Avengers listened attentively. Joseph looks at the guys and says, "Does the _father_ wants to be present ?", he asked

The Avengers immediately tensed when the " _father_ " was said. Natalie lowered her glance and says, " _He's…._ nothere", she looks up at her doctor, who rise his brows

"Oh. I'm sorry", he apologized and quickly says, "Anyone who want to be there ?", he offered

"Can all of them be there ?", Natalie said, making the boys a bit nervous

"I can't see not", Joseph smiled at them (not even aware he was smiling at the _Avengers_ and was about to deliver _Captain America's child_ )

The medic staff took Natalie to a special room not far from there and immediately connected her to a IV pole and and a blood pressure equipment bedside a fetal monitor that they attached to her belly to monitor contractions and the baby's heart rate. The guys followed later and as well Joseph (because they all put on a blue gown and hat). When the Avengers, Joseph, and Kate were in the room with the Spy, ready for entering into labor. Natasha was panting and rolling into her back, not _supporting_ the massive pain on her stomach, even though the boys were talking calmly at her, she just couldn't relax herself and control the pain (it's not like the pain goes away with calming words !)

Joseph told the guys to stand besides her as he and Kate stood on the end of the bed (where he already told - the soon mother - to spread her legs)

"Oh, God. I'm going to record this", Clint said and takes his phone out, starting recording the groans and growls of the Spy

"Okay, Natalie..", Joseph says as he bends over to see her " _there_ ", "..When I tell you to push, I want you to push the hardest as you can and then take deep deep breaths, okay ?", he sees at Natalie, who nodded and growls when a contraction hit her. Joseph sighs and nods to himself, "One, two, push !", he said

"ARGH !", Natalie screamed as she arched her back and pushed hard while gripping onto the birthing bars of the bed

Joseph shakes his head when he didn't see any signs of the baby, "I don't see the head..", the doctor told and then sees Natalie. She nods as taking deep breaths to regain her breath, the boys nervously see her pain, "..One more time, Natalie - one two push !"

"Ahhhhh !", the _blonde_ yelled while sitting up and pushing harder than the last time, then to lean back to the bed, feeling powerless

"You're doing good, Nat. Come on, you can do it", Tony encouraged her by leaning down to pat her sweated forehead. Joseph shakes his head, saying her that he still doesn't see the head

"One, two, three. Push !", Joseph said. Natasha pants and pushes

"ARGHH !", she grips on the sheets and then shakes her head, "I _can't_ " the Spy told to them

"Yes _you can_ , just take deep breaths", Joseph said and then told her to be ready for another push, "One, two, push !"

"Argh !", Natalie growled as she pushed again

Joseph saw a tiny head coming out, "I see the head !", he told and the boys gasped in excitement

"Come on, friend. You're strong !", Thor said while grabbing her hand

"One more time should do it !", Stark said too

"Tasha..", Clint said while still recording, "..One more time and you'll be able to see _Steve's_ son", she looks at Barton, who smile and nods at her. Joseph sighs and says,

"One, two, three..Push !"

Natalie inhaled deeply and then pushes, sitting down, "Aaahhh !", she screamed. She gave all her strength she had left on that push and then, her _whole world stopped_ , hearing a loud high pitched cry, feeling her heart _ache_ for it as she feel back to the bed in exhaustion

"It's a boy ! Congratulations !", Joseph exclaimed when he saw the gender (the Avengers already knew but it was a tradition of the doctors). Joseph quickly cut the cordon and then gave the baby to Kate so she can clean him and then bring him back so his mother can quickly meet him before they can really check the baby's health

"Oh my God !", Clint yelled excited, recording when his nephew got out from his mother and the nurse taking him away

"For Odin's beard ! You did it, friend !", Thor shakes Natalie's weak hand

"I'm officially an uncle now !", Stark said

"I'm so happy for you, Nat", Bruce told as he smiles down at Natalie, who smiles very weakly. The scientist pats her shoulder, "You should rest now - we'll be here when you're awake", he said

The Spy was panting as she shakes her head, "I wanna _see him_ ", she told shakily. Banner nods and then says at her,

"They went to clean and check him up very quick. They'll bring him in no time", and as told, Kate brought the newborn to _his family_. She walked to be next to the bed while all the eyes were focused on a baby

"Hi there, _mommy_ ", Kate said as she leans down to show Natalie her son. The _blonde's_ lip trembled seeing her little baby. She didn't knew that she'll feel " _love at first sight_ " again, until she saw _this_ small whimpering innocent _beautiful_ newborn. She _never_ felt so much happiness and love at once in her life, all the cramps, sleepless nights, vomiting, dizziness, symptoms that came with the pregnancy, the pain while giving labor, were _gone_ as soon she saw _that little boy_. _Everything_ was worth.

 _The world will stop to see..a true love._

The boys smiled at the mother and her son, seeing love at Natasha's eyes. They smiled more when the Spy lift her hand and caress her baby's little cheek

"Hey", she whispered while smiling ear-to-ear, "I'm _your mother_ , little one", Natalie bit her lip after saying _mother_. She started to cry softly as a tear ran down from her cheek. She lifts her head up to kiss his soft cheek, then whispers again to her son, " _I love you,_ _ **Steven James Rogers**_ "

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Feel free to comment ;)**

* * *

Natasha slowly opened her eyes, seeing a white ceiling. She then remembered where she was. On a hospital, lying on a bed, exhausted and _aching_ , and now being a _mother_ of a little angel, that just came into this world moments ago. Speaking of angels, she heard a small whimper, that made Natasha snapped her head towards it.

Her lips slowly turned into a bright smile, seeing Clint sitting down on the chair next to her bed as he carries carefully little _Steve_ on his arms. The baby sleeping deep and soundly

"Hello, sleepyhead", the Archer smiled ear-to-ear at her once he saw his friend finally awake but Natasha's eyes were set on her son

" _My baby_ ", she whispered in a raspy voice as reaching out for her kid

Clint smiles and nods, "Here ya go", Barton told and stands up to handle the mother her newborn baby. Natasha slowly sat up, being on bit pain, she knitted her brows but she swallowed down her pain just to carry her son. Barton carefully set _Steve_ on her arms. The Spy's bottom lip immediately trembled and her eyes getting watery as soon as she held her son, she lift her hand to caress the baby's cheek with her knuckles

"He's _so_ beautiful", Natasha told, continuing running her hand through her son's face, _admiring_ every single detail about his soft perfect skin

Barton, who was seated on the chair this whole time, was smiling at the family of two. He chuckled and says,

"He _is_ \- just like uncle Clint", Hawkeye smirks. Natasha looks at him and chuckles too. But quickly her eyes were again on _her son_. Damn, it sounded so good on her mind. _**Her son**_.

Little _Steve_ was asleep as his mother was smiling and caressing his face all the time. Uncle Clint was telling her everything what happened while she was asleep, that after she gave birth, doctor Rodriguez told them to leave so he can close her opening _down there_. So the guys and himself went to the waiting area from that floor and waited until the medics told them to go to the assigned room they'll set their friend and her son. When Kate came to tell them that the baby was already in the hospital's nursery, and they can go to see the newborn there until the doctors could finish checking the baby was fine (then the medics will let the nurses take the baby to his mother).

The boys didn't think twice about it and rushed to see little Cap. They stood in front of the glass while Kate walked into the room and pointed them where their nephew was. And there he was, sleeping soundly as the other babies were crying their lungs out, they smiled at him.

"He looks _exactly_ like Cap", Clint said as he walks closer to see his nephew

"He has his hair", Tony added when he saw every detail of the newborn. The rest nodded on agreement as Thor says,

"He certainly does...- look look ! He's opening his eyes !", the god of thunder excitedly points at the baby. And indeed, little Steve was opening his small eyes ever slowly, making a cute frown. The baby's eyes were _blue with a bit of green_ on the edge. _Steve's eyes_ , the boys said to themselves

"Now. Where do I have seen _those eyes_ ?", Bruce joked, knowing exactly whose eyes the baby heredit from.

Minutes later, after seeing the baby, the guys were told that _Natalie_ was fine and that she was now on her recovery room and that they could go with her anytime they wanted, and also the nurse will take their nephew any moment soon to them. So the Avengers went and entered Natasha's room, seeing her still sleeping because of the surgery…..

"..And then they brought us little man over here", Clint finished telling what happened while she was out. The Archer smiled at them, "You should've seen Tony..", the Archer told quite tease and sadness at the same time. Because he felt exactly like the engineer

"Why ?", Natasha sees him as she tilted her head

"..He was crying", Barton smiles a little

"Really ?", the redhead knits her brows

Clint nods and then lowered his head, "Yeah", he murmured. Natasha smirks and returned her attention to her son, who slowly opens his cute little eyes and blinks a few times, making his mother to gasp and melt _instantly_ under that glance

"He has _Steve's eyes_ ", the Spy whispered, Clint looks up and smiles as he nods

"Look under his hat", Barton said and the redhead smiles, sliding carefully Steven's hat. What was her surprise to see something _soooo_ Steve

" _His hair_ too ?", Natasha let out on a breath. She chuckled and quickly glanced at her friend, then she returned her eyes to the _love of her life_ , "Oh, my baby", she lovingly told her newborn as she hugs him close to her heart, whispering to the baby's ear, "I love you _so_ much, _Stevie_ ", Romanoff softly kisses his small cheek

* * *

 **Minutes ago…**

"Mom. Can I least walk around the hospital ?", Stephen whined. Feeling trapped because of being in the bed all day

"Are you sure you don't feel dizzy ?", Sarah was drinking water from a cup

"Yes, mom. I'm sure", the blonde man said as he pouts and gave his mother some puppy eyes

Sarah set her cup down and chuckled, unable to resist those blue eyes, "Okay. I'll be here waiting", she told and Stephen smiled victorious

The blonde man changed on a sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, he head out of the room. He walked down the hallway as he smiled or nodded to the doctors and nurses that were walking around. Stephen then turned to see the medic staff entering on different rooms, checking their patients or just to leave their pills and food, he smirked, remembering when the nurse in charge of him was having problems to take his pills.

He then headed to the elevator, going to nowhere in specific. He pressed a _randomly_ floor button. _Floor 3_.

Rodriguez exit the elevator and walked into the floor, quite feeling a bit of excitement on his heart. He looked up to the directions signs and read _Nursery_ (a small voice inside his mind telling him to _go_ towards it). So he did, walked down the hall and turned the corner, to the right. He saw a large glass window as he also saw a Kategiving a pacifier to a _baby boy_ , who was starting to cry. Stephen knitted his brows and slowly walked to stand in front of the the glass (Kate giving him her back, so he still couldn't see the baby).

Kate then turned to see him and smiled while waving hi at him. He smirks and waves too. When the nurse stepped away to attend another newborns, Stephen looked down to the baby boy in front of him and his _whole_ world felt dizzy as he started to pant quickly. He gasp as a sudden memory came to him…...

 _*Flashback*_

" _I want_ _ **STRIKE team**_ _on the back and sides._ _ **Natasha**_ _and I will take the front - questions ?", he ordered to a 7 people group, who were sitting on the sides from the back of a van as they listened intently to his orders_

" _Negative,_ _ **Captain**_ _", they all said and he nods at them_

" _Alright, get your gear. Let's get moving", he grabbed a_ _ **shield**_ _and put it behind him, latching it securely. He adjusts his helmet tightly while the people were quickly and swiftly getting down_

" _Hey, handsome", a sexy sultry voice called next to him as she nudged his ribs with her elbow_

 _He chuckled and turned to see her (but_ _ **still**_ _her face was blurry. Everything, as a matter of fact), "What, beautiful", he replied as seeing on those clear stunning green eyes. She smiled and asks_

" _So are we going with_ _ **Tony**_ _to the Opera next Tuesday ?", she asked while checking her pistols after putting them on her holsters_

" _I don't know. You wanna go ?", he rise a brows at her, she shrugged her shoulders_

" _Maybe", she said while getting closer to him_

" _Well, if you want to go, we can buy some tickets then", he told_

 _The mysterious woman shakes her head, "Don't._ _ **Tony**_ _already bought them..", she informed and then grins seductively, "..And after that..", she wraps her index finger on the strap of his helmet, down below his chin, to pull him closer, "..Maybe we can go somewhere more private", she smiled and brushes her lips on his. He chuckled and nods_

" _A private time with my_ _ **wife**_ _. I like that - and much more because I know what kind of 'fun' we have", he joked and peck her lips (God those lips tasted_ _ **so good**_ _)_

" _Uh-huh..my_ _ **husband**_ _does know how I like to have 'fun'", she smirked and then captured his lips._

 _*End of the flashback*_

Stephen blinks rapidly as he puts his hands on the window, balancing himself, otherwise he felt he'll fell to the floor because of his head spinning like a bitch. But as soon as he glanced at the baby boy in front of him, all his symptoms flew away. A slow but _lovingly_ smile appeared on Stephen's face, he didn't knew _why_ he felt this _much_ love inside of him, he rose his brows and chuckled softly. Stephen leans his palms on the window to read the baby's name on paper on top of his small head

" _Steven James Rogers_ ", the blonde man whispered while smiling warmly at the newborn

"Stephen ?", a familiar voice called him

The blonde quickly turned to the voice, "Oh..", he murmured when he saw his dad walking towards him with a confused face, "..Hi, dad", Stephen smiles softly as he straighten himself

"What are you doing here ?", Joseph asked once he reached his son. The young Rodriguez sighs and shrugs his shoulders, honestly not knowing _why_ he was here

"Umm..I don't know", he told as a matter of fact. His father frowns and steps closely to exam the young man's face

"What do you mean, you don't know ?", Mr. Rodriguez said. Stephen sighs deeply

"Dad, can I talk with you in private ?", he asked. Joseph knits his eyebrows and nods at his son, who glanced quickly to the baby boy and then gestures his dad to follow him. They went back to Stephen's room

Sarah smiled from her chair (she was reading a magazine), "Oh, hi, guys", she told her boys. The two men nodded at the blonde woman as Stephen sat in the bed, in front of his mom, and Joseph stood next to his wife (Sarah totally confused on what is going on)

"Ok, Stephen. What's going on ?", Joseph told, arms crossing on his chest. Stephen sighs as he glances between his dad and mom

"Back there - in the nursery..", Stephen rubs the back of his neck, hesitating, "..I had another flashback as soon as I saw _that baby boy_ ", he glares at his dad, knowing which newborn he was talking about

"What do you mean ?", Joseph rose a brow at him. The young man sighs and then pinches his nose, as he says,

"When I saw _him_ , I felt so much love and proudness - something inside me wanted to carry him and hug him. Protect him against the entire world", Stephen looks at his parents

They widen their eyes and then Sarah grins, "Like what kind flashback you had, son ?", she asked. He nods and says,

"A _white, red, and blue shield_ and the _woman_ from before", Stephen told

"A what ?", Sarah frowns, asking curiously about the shield

"I was ordering a team - I had the shield behind me", the blonde man tangled his fingers as he rested them on his lap

"Son, are you sure you're not dreaming ?", Joseph said

Stephen sighs and shakes his head "Don't believe me then", he told and lowered his head. Sarah quickly glares at her husband, who sighs and says,

"Son, we didn't -

"It's fine..", Steph waves his hand as he looks up at his parents, ".. Don't worry about it", he smiled forcedly. Joseph nods and says,

"Let me go check my patients. I'll be back on a bit", he told and starts walking out of the room

"Steph..", Sarah leaned forward to grab her son's hands once her husband left the room, "..Do you think _you have_ a child ?", she question

Stephen frowns and knits his brows, "Why ?", he asked and Sarah shrugged

"I don't know. It's cus' when you were describing how you felt seeing the baby, I felt like _that_ when I first saw Stewart", the woman told. Stephen sighs and then runs his hands through his hair

"But why with _especially_ that baby ? I've seen and carried other babies back in Jackville and I'd never had _this_ feeling..", he said and a bit later, he smiles at his mom, saying, "..Believe me, mom. He is _perfect_..", Stephen chuckles as he smiled like a dummy, "..He has _these_ blue eyes and blonde hair -

"I think _your son_ would look that", Sarah added while snorts and shakes his head

"Well, let me first find a mother", he told in fact. Sarah stops giggling and Stephen whines, "Damn it. I wanna go see him again. But I don't wanna people I'm a freak", he said and Sarah knits her brows while shrugging her shoulders

"I don't see a problem with you seeing newborns - it's normal people seeing others children", she told. Stephen looks at his mother and holds his glance at her. Sarah smiling at him while he was fighting the _urge_ to go see that baby again

"I'll right back", Stephen blurt out as he quickly stands up from the bed, going towards the door, but then he turns to see his mom and asks, "Wanna go with me ?", he rise a brow at her. Sarah giggles and nods her head

"Alright", she said and stands from her seat.

When they got to the nursery, (Stephen feeling quite proud to show the baby to his mother), he stands in front and waits for his mom, who was still walking a few feet behind him

"Look..", Stephen smiles widely and gestures her the baby with his head. Mrs. Rodriguez smirks at her son's enthusiasm and stands next to him, "..There _he_ is", he whispers as they look down to see the baby boy

Sarah gasp and quickly covered her mouth with her hands, "Stephen..", she murmured on her hands as her son looks confused at her. She slowly broke her glance from the baby and looks wide eyed at her son, "..He looks _just_ like you", Sarah told and uncovered her mouth

"What ?..", Steph frowns and shakes his head, "..No", he chuckled humorously. His mom nods firmly at him and says,

"He has the same eyes and features as you", Sarah told and then she looks back to the newborn, feeling that maybe that's how Stephen looked like a baby. She smiles warmly at the child as she says, "Stephen..", Sarah softly started saying, but Stephen quickly interjects

"Mom mom, I think you're -

Stephen stopped when they heard a door being shut, "Hi", a mid-aged female nurse greeted warmly as she smiled too

Both, Sarah and Stephen, nodded at her and smiled too, "Hello", they said

"You must be _his father_ ", the nurse said and pointed at the baby boy. Stephen widen his eyes and shakes his head repeatedly

"Oh, no no no.. I'm not", he said _quite_ nervous and strangely _disappointed_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've thought you were - it's because _he looks like you_ ", the nurse told as she nods politely at the blonde haired people, "Excuse me", she walked away and Sarah grins at her son

"You see ?", Sarah crosses her arms and raise a brow. Stephen rolls his eyes playfully at his mother

"Just because you and the nurse said _he looked like me_ doesn't mean nothing", he said and then turns his eyes to the baby, smiling at him and then whispering to his mom, "His name is _Steven James Rogers_ ", Stephen felt a warmth on his heart

Sarah kinda felt it too, "Aww..cute name", she squeezed

Stephen chuckled, not _willing_ to take his eyes away from the baby.

 **Minutes later in Stephen's room...**

"I'll be back, okay ?", Stephen said as he walked to the door

"Are you going to see _him_ again ?", Sarah smiled from her magazine

He sighs and looks at his mother from his shoulder, "Yes", he admitted as Sarah smirks and nods at him. The young man walked away and headed to the hospital nursery. Once he got there, he gasp when he saw _another_ newborn being set where the baby boy was. Stephen felt dizzy as he started to panic, he looks around and spotted a nurse walking down the hall

"Ma'am...ma'am !", he yelled while going towards her

"Yes, Sir ?", she said

"Have you seen the baby boy that was there before ?!", Stephen asked desperately

"Umm..maybe they took him with his family already, Sir - are you the father ?", she said calmed

The blonde sighs and shakes his head, "No..", Stephen smiled sadly as he shrugged, "..Just asking. Thank you", the nurse nodded and walks away, leaving the young man feeling _sad_ and empty.

* * *

 **Back to the Avengers…**

Natasha and Clint were talking about Dodger growing so fast while the redhead was breastfeeding her son and Clint seated on the chair next to the bed looking his phone

"He's getting so big ! - and he's only 10 months !", Natasha said as she peeks inside the blanket, seeing Steven - grumpy but cute - sucking the milk out of her. The redhead smiled at the sight, not believing that someday she'll be _breastfeeding_ her _own_ baby. A beautiful sight

"Yeah..", Clint smirks, agreeing with Dodger growing fast. Natasha saw Steven taking away his mouth from her breast, already full of his mother's milk. So the Spy pulled down her bra and shirt, carefully putting her son leaned on her shoulder as she started patting Steven's small back, trying to make him burp. Barton finally looks up from his phone and looks at his sister and nephew as he put his phone away on his pocket, "..Aww, look at him", the Archer leans forward to take a seat on the bed, "Are you full, little guy ?", Clint caressed little Steve's back as he smiled at Natasha, who smirks to her friend

"Where are the others ?", she asked once and _finally_ noticed silence

"Oh ! They are shopping", Hawkeye told

"Shopping ?", Natasha frowns as she kept patting Steven's back (the baby starting to fuss because he couldn't burp)

Uncle Clint's heart kinda ache with only hear his nephew's small wimps, "Tony went to buy you flowers and balloons", he said while Natasha rocked her son to calm him down

"Did you already texted Bobbi ?", the redhead asked as his friend nods

"Yep. She's on her way now - she was on a mission down in Florida", he in fact was on the phone with his on-and-off girlfriend. Natasha nods and smiles

"And the rest of the girls, and Sam. Fury, Maria ?", she asked again and then a small burp was heard, little Steven now burp and immediately his fussing was over. He let a small sigh and relaxed on his mother's shoulder.

"They already know too - they're also on their way over here", Clint smiled wide just hearing his nephew's cute burp (luckily it didn't had a 'surprise' after it)

Natasha nodded as the door was open, "Hey !", Tony entered the room while he was carrying a big teddy bear and a bouquet on his other arm. Bruce and Thor had their own arms full with vases, roses and daisies on them, also they were carrying blue balloons.

"Hi, guys", Natasha smiled at her friends

"Look what I bought you !", the billionaire grins as he and the others settled the presents down

"Jesus, Stark. You shouldn't have bought so many", the redhead told as she caress Steven's back

"I don't care..", Tony shrugged his shoulders and then smiles at her, "..How's my little nephew ?", he asked as Bruce and Thor walked with him to see the newborn, "Hi there, daddy..", Stark affectionately starts saying as he bend over to touch his cheek, "..How you're doing ?", the genius smiles warmly and little Steven made a small frown that turned into a smirk

Tony chuckled as Bruce and Thor smiled at their nephew and friend, "Oh my God. I can't believe he smiled at you", Banner joked and they all laughed, except Tony who rolled his eyes

"It's because I'm his favourite already", Stark gave them a smug smile

"Yeah, whatever", Clint rolls his eyes and smirks at him

"Can I carry him, friend Natasha ?", Thor asked as he walks closer to the mother and child

"Sure thing, Thor", Natasha smiles and carefully handles her son to his uncle Thor, who gently carried his nephew

"Greetings, little Steven..", the semi-god beamed as he caress his little chin, "..Nice to see you again", he said and rocks him softly

Then, a knock on the door was heard, "Hello, guys", Joseph was entering the room

"Hi", the Avengers smiled and waved at the doctor, who stood in front of the bed

"I just came very quick to tell you that in the next couple hours, you can go home - since there were no complications during the delivery and everything went so smoothly", Joseph told. The Avengers smiled wider with the news, "And also a nurse will check you and the baby once in awhile", Mr. Rodriguez finished

"Thank you so much, doctor", Natasha said with a genuine smile. The doctor nodded

"Say thank you too, little Steven", Thor said as he angles the baby so Joseph can see his small face

The rest smiled while Joseph's smile faded and widened his eyes as soon he saw the _similarity between_ the _baby's face to a familiar face_ , so he quickly says, "Bye", he turned away and exits the room, leaving the Avengers quite confused.

Minutes later, the guys were carrying and taking turns to carry the newborn and only handle the baby to his mother only if he was hungry.

Another knock was on the door.

"Excuse me", a mid-aged nurse entered shyly as she goes to check on Natasha and the baby

"...I wish Steve was here though", Clint was carrying the baby, so he put him carefully on the hospital-crib so the nurse could check him

"Yeah. He would've been so happy", Bruce said as he and the others saw the nurse checking the baby

"Little Steven will know that his father would've love him", Thor smiles sadly

They all looked at the nurse while she was working on checking the baby's health. But Natasha noticed the nurse's body language was tensing up, "Ma'am ?..", the nurse asked as she turned sheepishly to see them

"Yes ?", Natasha knits her brows, her heartbeat starting to increase, worried of the nurse founding a problem with her son

"..I don't wanna be nosy. But I think I saw the father couple minutes ago - he was looking at the baby on the nursery", the nurse told and they all tensed, some of them widened their eyes and the rest were knitting their brows. Clint shift on his feet. Tony lowered his head. Bruce sighs and turned his back. Thor swallowed hard as he was crossed his arms. Natasha looked at the nurse and says in a calmed voice,

"Ma'am, his father is _dead_ ", the redhead tilted her head and studied her face

"Oh..", the nurse murmured and lowered her glance, but Natasha was _curious_ who was _the man_ the nurse was so _sure_ it was her son's father, so she asks

"What do you mean, _his father_ was seeing _my baby_ ", the Spy looked at the nurse as the rest also look at her too.

"Well, he looked _exactly_ like your baby. Same eyes, face, hair color", the woman told

Tony chuckled and shakes his head at her, "His dad is dead. It's _impossible_ ", he said to the rest. But more to himself. The nurse sighs and nods

"I'm sorry for your lost - I apologize for saying all that. Excuse me", she said and silently walks out of the room

"Who do you think that man was ?", Barton asked as he walks over his nephew's sleeping form

"I don't know and I don't care..", Natasha shrugged as she glanced between her friends, "..As long as they won't harm Stevie", Romanoff said while they all nodded their heads and looked to the little one.

* * *

"Hi !", a happy voice came from the door. They all looked at the person and smiled instantly at the arrival (especially Clint, who stands up and walks towards the person). Bobbi, entering the room and quickly hug-greeted her boyfriend. She waved at the rest and then her eyes set on a tiny human, "Oh my God ! He's so cute !", she squeezed and sets a present she bought on the end of the bed

"Hi, guys", Bobbi told the guys while walking directly to the redhead, who was holding her sleeping child

"Can I carry him ?!", Morse said excited

"Sure", Natasha smiled while the rest smirked at the Agent's enthusiasm (because they were like that when they first saw the newborn). Natasha carefully handled her son to his Aunt, who caress his cheek

"Oh my ! What's his name ?", Bobbi asked as she rocked the baby on her arms

Natasha smiled and sighs, "Steven James", the redhead said

"Aww !..", the Agent looked at the mother and quickly returned her eyes to see her nephew, "..Hi, little one. I'm your auntie Bobbi", she told the baby. Little Steven stirred and yawned, opening his eyes slowly as his aunt starts caressing his forehead, making his hat pull up. When Steven had his eyes wide open and Bobbi saw the color of his hair, she gasped and whispers, "He has Steve's eyes and hair", Morse bit her trembling lip while bringing the baby closer to her face, she gently rested her forehead on his, she started to cry softly, remembering the Captain.

The rest sighed and looked at each other

"Here", Clint was the first to console his girl as he wraps his arms around her and his nephew. Bobbi sobs and looks up at Barton, saying,

"He would've been so proud of being a father", she said and then looks down to the _replica of Steve_ , making her heart ache

"I know, babe", Hawkeye kisses the top of her head as he pats her head

Natasha sighs and smiles warmly at her friends holding her son, "Bob..", she called her. Clint stepped aside to let his girlfriend walk towards Natasha. Bobbi sniffs and goes to sit next to her. The redhead let her to get comfortable and then starts saying, ".. _He's_ here with us - on a little piece, but he's here", she gestures to her son looking up at his aunt, who nods and smiles sadly at her nephew.

After calming herself a little bit, Bobbi was now smiling and kissing her nephew's face, while the guys were busy talking to each other as she was hearing Natasha's experience with the delivery. Then, Bobbi sighs and tells her redhead friend

"I have new information about Baron, but it's not the time to discuss that. Later okay ?", the Agent told while running her knuckles on Steven's cheek. Natasha smiled and nods her head

"Alright. Thanks", the Spy hugs her shoulders and shook them a bit.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Hi, guys", Joseph greeted when he entered Stephen's room

"Hey, Joseph", Sarah smiled a bit at him and quickly gesture him to see their son, who was pacing back and forth around the room

"What happened ?", Mr. Rodriguez asked while frowning. His wife sighs and smiles at her son's behavior

"Stephen wants to see the baby boy he saw earlier", she told and Joseph frowns. Stephen looks at his parents and lets a loud growl

"I can't stand it, dad !", the young man told helplessly

Joseph smirks and nods, "Son, it's normal you found charm on that baby -

"No it's not !", Stephen yelled as he runs his fingers into his hair while he put a hand on his hip, "I feel like I wanna go and have that baby, steal him from whom ever are his family ! - that's _not_ normal !", he then goes to sit down to his bed. The couple glanced at each other, Joseph sighs and smiled warmly to his son

"Calm down, Steph", he told as he takes a seat next to him, "Doctor Wong told me you were doing so much better - you're free to go home", Mr. Rodriguez patted his son's shoulder. Stephen sighs deeply and shakes his head

"I _can't_ ", he told

Joseph frowns and knits his brows, "What do you mean, you can't ?", he asked confused. Stephen groaned and covered his face with his hands

"I-i can't leave without seeing _him_ one last time", he murmured. Joseph _tsk_ -ed at him and looks at his wife, who was sitting on the chair in front of them. She shrugged and leans forward to touch her son's knee, saying

"Son -

"Doctor Rodriguez !..", Kate yelled when she entered the room. The Rodriguez turned to see her as she was panting from her running, "..A baby is having problems to breathe !", she said

"What ! - I'll be back !", Joseph told his family while rushing out the room with Kate. The blonde young man stood up in a bolt and reach the door, planning to go after his dad

"Stephen..Stephen ! Where you think you're going ?", Sarah asked as she goes quickly to stop her son

Stephen turned to see his mother, who was staring at him, "What if is the baby boy I want to see ?", Stephen said worriedly. Sarah sighs and sees her son with kind eyes, she reaches to cup her son's cheek

"Son. He _is nothing_ to you.. You're acting like he is _yours_ ", Sarah smiled sadly while caressing her thumb on his skin. Stephen's shoulders fell in defeat as he lowered his head

"You're right..", he murmured softly, then lifting his glance at his mother and shrugged, ".. _His not_ _mine_ \- it's cus' he moved something inside me, mom", he put his hands on his heart as Sarah's was breaking to see him so _attached_ to the baby, "We should go home now", Stephen said coldly and passed his mom, going to get his already packed stuff laying on the end of the bed.

* * *

 **A/N : Sorrrrrryyyy ! But please try to understand ! I'm pregnant and feeling so tired lately. Also with the holidays I've been busy. I wanted to post a Christmas chapter but I couldn't :/ But after New Year I WILL post a Christmas/New Year chapter (you guys deserve one)**

 **Feel free to comment ;) Happy holidays !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Feel free to comment ;)**

 **Hope you like this chapter...**

* * *

"Alright..", doctor Rodriguez sighed and then smiles at the _blonde hair_ woman rocking softly her son in her arms, "..You and little man are free to go", he said as the Avengers smiled brightly

"Thank God", _Natalie_ chuckled. Joseph smirks while nodding his head

"Congratulations and it was a pleasure meeting you", Joseph told and waving goodbye at them

"Likewise, Dr. Rodriguez. Thank you", the Spy replied as the boys said their thank you's to the doctor too. Once the doctor left the room, Natasha sighs deeply and smiles widely, "Finally, I'm taking my baby _home_ ", she said and turned down to see her son, who was sleeping soundly.

The guys, except for Clint, headed to the Tower so they can finish the small details of little Steve's room. She dressed on a dark gray sweatpants and hoodie, while the Archer was putting Steven a blue polo shirt with a cute little black sweatpants.

"You should see the room Tony built for him", Barton told while they were walking outside the small clinic he adjusted Steven's blue blanket, covering him from the wind from outside. Natasha nodded and put her hand on Clint's shoulder for support (since she was still in pain because of the delivery and stitches)

"I saw some pictures", Romanoff gritted between her teeth as she pulled his shoulder back, gesturing him to walk a bit slower. Clint frowned and looked at her, concerned. But as soon she started walking (slow), he quickly understood why. So he slowed his pace and continue saying,

"Believe me, it's better in person", Clint grinned at her as they got into the SUV (Tony sent it for them) waiting on the front of the hospital.

They arrive at the Tower and headed to the _now_ redhead's floor. Patiently waiting for the elevator to arrive at the floor while the top Agents were talking and laughing about random stuff as the Archer was holding the newborn in his arms. And once they arrived, Clint guide her to the bedroom next to hers, he opened the door and stepped aside to let her in. Natasha walked into the room and dropped her jaw

"Wow", she said stunned by the nursery room. It was absolutely _amazing_. Every detail was perfect, from the decorations to the illumination. She walked towards the white crib and ran her hand on the wood, closing her eyes and not believing that one day she would've been seeing her _own_ son's crib. Natasha then turn her glance at her best friend, who was smiling at her as he shrugs his shoulders, he says,

"Tony wanted his nephew -

"Where's my little pal ?!", speaking of the devil.

"Shhh !", Clint shush him when Steven began to stir in his arms with Stark's yelling, "He's sleeping !", Barton whispered as he rocks the baby so he can keep sleeping

Tony widen his eyes and looks apologetic to the Archer and Spy, "Sorry..", Tony said to Natasha, who just smiles and continued exploring the room. Tony turns to see Clint and approaches to him, "..Let me carry him", Stark stretched his arms while Barton carefully set his nephew on the billionaire, "Hi, Jamie", Stark murmured softly as Steven made a small frown because the movement

"Thanks for the room, Tony", the redhead said once she turned her attention at the boys

"You're welcome", Tony smirked as holding his nephew proudly in his arms.

 **6 months later….**

"So me and Thor have to decorate the Christmas tree ?", Natasha asked while preparing herself a sandwich on the island of the main comm floor. Tony nodded as he took out a bottle of water from the fridge

"Yep. Me and Banner will get the decorations inside and out the Tower - Clint and Pepper organizing the dinner", he told and sat on the stool, facing her

"Alright", the redhead nods and closes the bag of bread

Stark was about to say something else when a silent but then loud cry begin. They both knew who was it. Natasha sighs and looks over the living room (where Steven was supposed to be 'sleeping' in his portable crib. Tony assigned one crib on each floor so when he was sleeping he could sleep comfortable).

The billionaire saw her tired eyes and the bags under her eyes, she was not getting enough sleep lately (obviously because of Steven's crying all nights). So he smiled sadly and stands up, "I'll get him", Tony said as Natasha nods gratefully.

He climbs the stairs and walked towards his nephew, who was still crying as he sat up to meet his uncle (Steven _amazingly_ mastered sitting without any help at his _6 month_ old), "Hey, buddy !", Stark bend down to carry him as Steven lifted his tiny arms at him. The genius bounces the child to calm him, but the child kept crying uncontrollably, "He already ate ?", Stark asked the mother as he started to walk down to the kitchen

"Yeah. Maybe he just wants to be carried", Natasha shrugs her shoulder while seeing her friend and son coming to her

"Have you slept well ?", Tony asked concerned, still rocking Steven so he can stop crying - and thank God he did, slowly, but he stopped. She sighs deeply and shakes her head

"No..", Romanoff takes a bite of her fresh sandwich, "..But he cries less during the night though", she said while munching the meal

"If you want I can take care of him", Stark told as he hold Steven higher to his chest

Natasha looked at him, wide-eyed, "Will you do that ?", she asked, quite hoping he said yes

"Of course I will !..", Tony kissed his nephew's cheek. Steven finding quite interesting his uncle's shirt's collar, "..You _clearly_ need to rest and relax - I'll take care of my nephew", he said while Steven babbled as he pulls the collar

"Thank you so much, Tony", Natasha smiles as she lets her shoulders down, like leaving all the tense out

"Nah. It's nothing", Stark waves his free hand at her and then turns down to see his nephew looking up at him too with those blue big eyes (just like his father), smiling and giggling at his uncle

 **Moments later...**

"Alright, buddy..", Tony started as he sets Steven down to the couch, "..You sure need to get your diaper change. Now", Steven giggled as his uncle start unbutton his green-and-white-striped romper. Tony already had changed the baby's diaper a couple times, but darn it, every time it smelled worse than before. The billionaire grabbed Steven's ankles on his hand and lift him to retire the dirty diaper, "Jesus Christ, Steven - eww", Stark told once he saw the _load_ , Steven giggles as he claps his hands, "You like to make uncle Tony suffer, don't ya huh ?", Ironman smirks, seeing his nephew's giggling happily. He reaches for the wipes on Steven's Mickey Mouse designed diaper bag (Natasha left everything Steven would need in there). He cleaned his butt of poop and put him in a new and _clean_ diaper.

Tony button on the romper back and then carried Steven in his arms, also grabbing the bag and puts it on his shoulder, "Jarvis. Can you tell Happy to get the limo ready ?", Stark told as he starts walking to the elevator

" _Sure thing, Sir_ ", JARVIS respond

Once he was on the Tower's own parking lot, which was the underground floor, he saw Happy patiently waiting for him by the SUV's door. Happy nodded politely and opened the door for his boss, the billionaire giving him Steven's diaper bag as he enters the car, careful not to hit the boy's head, "Okay..", Tony said as he settled Steven on his car seat and starts buckle him up, "..Me and you. For a ride - what do you think ?", Stark smiled down at his nephew, who burped as a response, making his uncle to chuckle, "I'll take that as a yes", the genius winks and patted his little chest, finishing buckling him.

Once they got to Babies "R" Us, Stark unbuckled his nephew and got out of the SUV, not before telling Happy,

"Bring his diaper bag - and make sure his sippy cup is in there. Natasha said he's learning to self-feed himself", Tony put his dark glasses on as he hold Steven to his chest and enters the store.

* * *

 **Days later…**

 **Brooklyn, NY…**

 **The Rodriguez house…**

Sarah was preparing the meal while Stephen was on top of a ladder, putting the Christmas lights outside of the house, and Joseph was finishing putting the ornaments on the tree.

"Stephen ?", a female sweet voice called for him while he was on the ladder. The blonde man turned down and saw a beautiful black haired woman

"Oh, hey, Gina", Stephen greeted as he climbs down

"So you guys almost finish with the decorations ?", Gina said

"Yeah. Almost", Rodriguez smiled and nodded at her once he was facing her. The girl blushed and tucked her her behind her ear

"So I was wondering if you are gonna be busy this Saturday night ?", she said while ducking her head in shyness

Stephen frowns, "Umm..", he thought for a moment and then shakes his head, "..I don't think so", the blonde said

"Well, if you want. We can go for a drink", Gina blushed even more. Stephen blinks in surprise and gulps, he widen his eyes and blushes too. He chuckled nervously as he rubs the back of his neck

"I uh..yeah. Sure", Rodriguez said and Gina snapped her head up, surprised and happy with his answer

"Okay. See then", she beamed in happiness and waves her goodbye. Stephen smiles sheepishly at her and watches her leave.

"What was _that_ all about ?", Stephen heard his mother saying

Rodriguez turned to the door and saw his mom leaned on the door frame, " _Jesus_ , mom. You scared me", the young man said as he walks towards her. Sarah shook her head and warns,

"Don't take the name of the Lord in vain", she rise her brow at her son, who quickly shut his mouth

"Sorry", he mumbled and stands in front of her

Sarah smirks and tilts her head, "So... You have a date ?", she asked. Stephen sighs and nods

"Kinda", he said. Sarah frowns and asks,

"What do you mean, kinda ?", she crossed her arms, eyebrows knitted tight. Stephen groans and says,

"Well -

 ***Ring !***

Stephen felt his phone on his pocket, "It's my phone", he said as taking it out, "Hello ?", the blonde man answers the call

" _Hi, Steph !_ ", a young voice (teenaged)

"Hey, Peter. What's up ?", Stephen told while he smiled at his mom, who smirked

" _Hey, man, my aunt May is going to a trip with her lecture club and she was wondering if I can stay at your place ?_ _\- it's just gonna be for five days though_ ", Peter said. Stephen nods, understanding everything the kid said

"Sure thing, Pete. Ya can stay anytime ya want", Stephen's sudden Brooklyn's accent came

" _Really ?!_ ", Parker yelled excited

Rodriguez chuckles, "Of course, buddy", he smiles

" _Ahhh ! Thank you sooo much, Stephen ! My aunt May told if you wouldn't agree, she'll take me with her !_ _\- thanks for saving my butt !_ ", Peter sighed in relief, making Stephen laugh softly

"No problem, kid", he told

" _Oh ! There's not gonna be a problem with your ma and pa, right ?_ ", Peter asked, Stephen eyeing his mother (she was still standing, looking her son talking on the phone)

"Nah. Ya know they love ya'll", Stephen said and then Peter said his goodbye and thanks to him, ending the call.

Stephen smiled while putting his phone away, he says to his mom, "Uhh.. Mrs. Parker is going to a trip and Peter don't wanna go, so he asked me if he can stay a few days with us"

Sarah smiles widely, "Of course he can !", she said and then gasps, "Oh, May _did_ told me she was going to her lecture thing", she put her hands on her hips

"Aren't you in too ?", Rodriguez questions her as he frowned

"I am. But you know I can't", Sarah sadly told. Stephen sighs and rolls his eyes

"Mom. We'll be fine - don't worry about us", he reassured her

"But who will prepare food for you guys ?", Sarah crossed her arms around her chest

"Don't worry about that..", he grabbed her shoulders on his large hands, "..We will figure out something", he said while shaking her shoulders. Sarah sighs deeply and says,

"And who will -

"Mom mom...just go to the trip. Relax and have a time for yourself - you deserve it", he said as leaning down to kiss her forehead

Mrs. Rodriguez sighs and closes her eyes, feeling her son's lips on her forehead. He leans back and smiles brightly at her, so she rolls her eyes playfully at him and says, "Alright. I'll tell your dad then", she smiles and Stephen chuckled when they made their way to enter the house.

* * *

 **Avengers Tower…**

"I'm back !", Sam yelled as he came back from his mission in South America

"Hi", all the Avengers greeted him while seeing their friend climbing the stairs with a small gift box on his hands

"Where's my nephew ?!", Sam asked and walks into the living room

"Over here, least favorite uncle !", Thor mimicked a 'kid's voice' as he was holding Steven in his lap, waving his little hand with his _huge_ hand

Wilson gave him a stare, "Ha ha, funny, Thor. Funny", he said and sits down between Banner and Clint, who were sitting on the large couch (Natasha was in her favorite spot. The love chair. While Tony and Thor were on the medium couch). The rest laughed and Sam decided to ignore his friends, he lifts the box and shake it for Steven

"Hey, there, pal", he told the baby, who giggles at his uncle, "I bought you this", Wilson squeezed excited as Thor set him on the floor so he can stand (of course uncle Thor was grabbing him by his sides), "You like it ? Huh ?", Falcon smiles when Steven scrunches up his nose and snorts, happily. Sam and the rest _melted_ at the boy's cute way to laugh

"Awww !", they all squeezed, seeing little Rogers cuteness. Sam gives the present to Natasha so she can open the box. When the redhead opened it, she saw a white shirt and holds it up so everyone can see it

"Is sooo cute, Sam ! _'little running man'_?! - Thank you !", Natasha said while smiling brightly. Wilson chuckled and nods at her

"Hey, Sam..", Tony called for him. Falcon turned to see him, so the billionaire continues, "..We're going to have the Christmas Eve party and then the next day Christmas dinner - you're invited okay ?", Stark told

Sam smiles grateful, "Aww, thanks, man", he said. Natasha smirked and started to put her son's shirt back to the small box while she teasingly says,

"And maybe you can bring the Latina who you're dating", the Spy referring to Sam, who widened his eyes and coughed nervously. The guys quickly turned to see him, _curious_.

" _Tasha_ ", Wilson sees the redhead, sending her a death glare

"You have a girlfriend ?!", Bruce smiles excited

"And you didn't tell us ?! - I've thought we were family !", Stark said

Wilson rolled his eyes as he turns to glance between them, "We have dated twice", he explained

"So !?", all the guys told, Thor lift Steven to sat him on his lap - since the boy started to fuss to be in his arms. Natasha chuckled mischievously, standing up from her spot and puts the gift under her arm

"Good luck, Wilson", she said while going to grab her son from Thor. Sam growled at her, feeling that he _will not_ get away from here in awhile

"Thank you, Natasha. Really", Falcon told sarcastically. Romanoff smirked as she carries her baby towards the elevator.

She entered the elevator hearing the guys _burst_ into a questionnaire to Sam. She chuckled softly and shakes her head. Natasha lift her finger to push the button to her floor and stopped abruptly seeing the logo. _His shield_ …

Her heart clenched at only _seeing_ something that belonged to _him_. Like every damn morning, every night, every minute she sees their son. Her heart painfully broke seeing _his_ eyes on their son, seeing his same color of hair reassembled on _their son_. It hurt so damn much seeing this beautiful baby boy so alike his father.

Natasha felt her lip tremble as she stare at the _simple_ button, when she felt the most softest tiny little hands on her cheeks. It felt like an angel was giving her some kind of strength with just touching her, or in this case, seeing her too.

She slowly turned down to her son (who she was still carrying) and he made _this_ smile that make her _whole world_ stop instantly. Steven giggled as he looks up at her with his big blue eyes. The Spy melted down and bites back her tears, hugging her son right on top of her heart. She finally had the strength to push the button and waited patiently for the elevator (it's not like she was in a hurry, because with her son, holding him like this. She was willing to spend the eternity in his embrace).

When the _Rogers_ arrived at their floor, Natasha walked with her son towards his room, "Now..we're going to feed you and then to sleep, okay Stevie ?", she looks down to him. Steven babbled loudly as his mother was entering the room. She walked to sit on the rocking chair in the corner and laid him comfortably on her arm, so that way she could breastfeed him.

Moments later, Natasha saw that Steven was pulling away his mouth from her nipple, so she pulled down her bra and shirt, and lift him so he could stand on her lap, "Are you full ?", she asked playfully. Steven smiles and jumps on her lap, "I guess so..", the redhead chuckled at her son as she brings him to her shoulder, "..Now try to burp", she starts patting gently his back, and few moments later, the boy burped loudly, "Oh !..", Natasha gasped and then starts laughing, "..That was loud", she smiles while sitting her son on her lap, but sat him to face her.

Steven giggled as his mother was bouncing him softly on her lap, "You have your dad's charming smile", she said as tilting her head to the side. Getting lost on that smile, "He would've _love_ you so much, Stevie..", Natasha told sadly, running a hand through his hair, "..You're so much like _him_ ", the redhead sighs and then strokes her thumb on his soft cheek, "Eyes..", Steven blinks at his mom and smiled brightly, "..Smile..", Romanoff kept caressing her son with her thumb, "..Handsome features", she let out a small sob, feeling her emotions getting on her again, so she quickly grabbed her son on her arms and takes him to his crib, "Come on, Steve. You have to go sleep, baby - let mama sleep a bit", she told her son.

But the young Rogers had _no_ plans to sleep anytime soon. _Stubborn_. Just like _his father_.

Natasha sighed lift her son from his crib for the hundredth time, seeing those big eyes wide open, with any a tiny bit of sleep. So she took him to the rocking chair while she says, "Ahh..I know what will make you sleepy", Natasha sat on the chair as she began to rock the chair…

She sang…

" _Rock-a-bye, baby in the treetop. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock.._ ", Natasha pat his back gently as Steven set his head comfortably on her shoulder, " _When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all.._ ", Steven blinks and rubs his fist on his eye, " _..Baby is drowsing, cozy and fair. Mother sits near, in her rocking chair.._ ", the redhead grins as she heard her son yawn softly, " _..Forward and back, the cradle she swings. And though baby sleeps, He hears what she sings...Rock-a-bye baby, do not you fear. Never mind baby,_ _ **mother is near**_ _.._ ", Romanoff stops patting his back and begins rubbing on it, massaging his back, " _..Wee little fingers, eyes are shut tight. Now sound asleep, until morning light_ ", Natasha then heard some small short snores and smiles at the sound. So she carefully stands from the chair and walks to his crib, slowly putting his peacefully sleeping form on the mattress, "There ya go, my angel", the Spy whispered in the night, tracing gently her knuckles on his jaw, "Night night", she smiles and quietly leaves her son's room

* * *

 **Two days later..**

 **Brooklyn, NY…**

"Who _is_ _he_ ?", Stephen asked Joseph. The young man was standing in the middle of the waiting room of the clinic where Joseph works. They were going to take their family Christmas picture, so Stephen was already dressed up in a creamy suit and was reading a Time magazine to 'kill time'. Joseph was dressed up too but he wasn't wearing his suit jacket (because he had an emergency call and he just came quickly. So he just removed his jacket and replace it with his white coat)

"Who ?", Joseph said as he looked at his son over his shoulder while setting his stethoscope inside of his leather medical bag that was resting on a chair

"This man from this cover", the young Rodriguez walks to his dad and holds the cover. Joseph turns to see the photo and chuckles,

"Oh ! That's _Tony Stark_ ", Mr. Rodriguez told as he takes his his coat off, folding it

Stephen frowns and lowers the magazine, "Tony Stark..", he echoed, repeating the _familiar_ name on his head couple of times

"Yep. He's a hell of a billionaire", Joseph said and put his coat under his arm. Stephen nods and knits his brows in deep concentration

"His name and face are familiar", the young man told his father, who snorts

"Oh no, Stephen..", Joseph shakes his head, "..You wouldn't _know_ that guy", his father said as they began to walk towards the exit. The blondie, still with his eyebrows furrowed deeply, left the magazine on its place (not before glancing at the cover on last time. Since he recently discovered he had _good memory_ ). He was murmuring the name silently and walking behind his dad.

"I guess. But I don't know why I think _I know him_ ", Stephen told while they reached the parking lot

Joseph shrugs, "Well maybe on TV. He's a celebrity and appears in newspaper also", he said. Bit the young man didn't seem to convince

"Yeah, I guess", Stephen sighs. Mr. Rodriguez took his car keys out of his pocket

"So, you have a date Saturday night ?", he asked teasingly at his son

Stephen rolled his eyes, "Dad, it's not a date..", he said while they reached Joseph's old truck, "..It's a dinner with _a friend_ ", he emphasized. Joseph chuckled and unlocked his door, then climbs on to unlock the passenger door

"Who is she ?", Joseph asked curiously while his son opens the door and climbs up too

"Gina. From five houses down", he said. Joseph knits his brows, trying to recall the girl while turning on the engine

"The O'Neill's ?", the doctor said and Stephen nods in positive. He sighs and began to drive out of the lot, "Do you like her ?", Joseph asked and glances quickly at his son, who groans and throws his head back

"Dad, I _do_ like her but not _like that_. She's just a friend who brings her car so I can check it out. That's all", Stephen told and turns his head to see his father, head still resting on the seat

Mr. Rodriguez frowns, "So then why you accepted going on a date with her ? If you don't _like her_ ", he said as they drove to the studio where they made the reservation (Sarah was already there, waiting for her boys)

"I accept because she was nice with me and I don't see a problem with going on a _dinner with a friend_ ", the blonde explained and crosses his arms. Joseph chuckled, _'Stubborn'_ , the doctor referred to his son on his head

"Okay okay, Steph. If that's what you think", he told his kid

They arrived at the studio and entered the room where the photographer told the family of three to pose in different positions.

The minutes passed and they finished the photoshoot. The studio told them the pictures would arrive within two weeks or so (since they were a lot of families taking pictures in this holiday too). Once they reached home, Stephen stepped out of his suit and directly went back to fix a pending car he had. His father even volunteer to help him, when they heard a young man's voice greeting them,

"Hey, Stephen ! Hello, Mr. Rodriguez !", the Rodriguez turned to see Peter and Mrs. Parker walking down the graveled driveway towards them. Peter had a small duffel bag on strapped over his shoulder

"Hi, Peter ! - Ma'am", Stephen replies to the Parkers. May smiles as they reached the garage

"Hi - Thank you so much for letting Peter stay here", she said gratefully

Joseph wipes his fingers from the oil on a rag, "You're welcome, May. Anytime", he said to her. May sighs and then turned to see her nephew and tells him,

"Be a good boy -

"I will. I promise, aunt May", Peter said enthusiastic. His aunt smirked and ruffled his hair

"Okay..", she nods and then turns to see the two men on the garage, "..Is Sarah ready ?", May smiles at them. Stephen sees his father because he really didn't knew (since he directly came to his 'cave')

"Yeah. She's leaving me a list and notes on fridge before she goes", Joseph told

The women left on May's car, but not before they left _instructions_ for the boys. They entered back to the house and Stephen randomly glanced at the clock. Remembering the 'dinner' he have with Gina.

So he leaves Peter with his dad, who was entertaining the young kid with his stories of people from the hospital (which are surprisingly interesting)

Stephen strip out of his plain gray shirt and oil-dirty jeans to put on a dress black shirt rolled to the elbow and dark blue jeans. He was combining his hair when he saw Peter walking into his room with his bag still on his shoulder

"Where you going ?", Peter asked once he saw Stephen all dressed up. The blonde looked at him through the mirror and says,

"Oh ! I forgot to tell you - I'm going with a friend to have dinner. You wanna come ?", he told and the kid beamed

"Sure thing !", Parker said as he smiles brightly. Stephen smirks and nods

"Alright. Just set your bag on the bed", he pointed to his queen size bed as he finished with his hair.

 **Minutes later…**

"Hey, Gina..", Stephen greeted _his friend_ as he and Peter walked to the entrance of a dinner. Gina, who smiled instantly when she saw Stephen, "..I hope you don't mind, I bought my friend with me", he told as he steps aside to reveal his buddy, who waved hi to her. Gina's Gina's smile faded slowly but managed to fake one

"I don't mind..", she gritted through her teeth, ".. _Not at all_ ", Gina stares at Peter

"Hi, name is Peter Parker. Pleasure to meet you", Peter said as he awkwardly stands next to Stephen, who immediately sensed the tension

"So let's get ourselves a table", the blonde said before this gets more awkward than it is

As the night went by, the young people ordered some burgers and milkshakes while they talked about random stuff. The boys ordered another order combo of burger and a large milkshake. After they were satisfied, Gina excuse herself to go to the restroom, and that was when Peter saw the chance to tell his friend (Parker was seated next to Stephen on the booth while Gina was seated on front)

Peter swallows his shake and says, "Hey, man..", he sees his friend, who was busy on drinking his shake, but then he turns his eyes to him, "..I think your Gina girl doesn't like me", Peter stated. Stephen frowns and shakes his head

"Don't say that..", Rodriguez told and then rolls his eyes, "..And she's _not_ my girl", Stephen stares at him. Parker chuckled and smirked as he returns to drink his beverage

"Well, it seems she _wants to_ be your girl", Peter grins when he heard Stephen's protested groan.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve…**

 **The Avengers Tower…**

"Hey !", Mockingbird greeted as she entered the comm floor

"Bobbi !", all the people yelled when they saw the Agent, who quickly waves at some of her fellow Agents or friends

"Where's my cute little Steven ?", Bobbi asked as she hugged Natasha (the Spy was on the kitchen with Thor. They were heating some dip cheese on the microwave)

"He's with Maria - in the living room", the redhead told her friend while she was hugging Thor.

Bobbi nods and head to the living room, seeing Tony, Betty, Jane, Clint, and Maria sitting on the couches

"Hi, daddy !..", Morse squeaked as she stands in front of Maria, who holds Steven up, "..Did you miss auntie Bobbi ?!", the Agent stretched her arms to her nephew. Steven giggled and stretches his tiny arms too, Bobbi instantly carrying the baby boy

"Uncle Clint did", Barton said and smirk at her while standing up and going to kiss her. Bobbi happily accepting the kiss from her boyfriend

"Eww !", "Get a room !", "Not in front of my child !", The rest yelled. The pair parted from each other and rolled their eyes at them.

"Aww ! He looks so cute with his reindeer costume !", Bobbi said once she got to see the baby's outfit, she even took selfies with her nephew and some others with Clint and Steven.

Minutes later, they were all on the living room, Natasha, Steven, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Pepper, Betty, Jane, Bobbi, Maria, Fury, Sam, (and his _plus one_ ), Sharon, Agent Eastwood, (Sharon's currently boyfriend), and even Phil was invited too. And some few close Agents were there also. And if the living room was only created for _the Avengers_ _only_. The Avengers made the room for 25 people or so.

They gather around and began to hug each other as they wished Merry Christmas to everyone.

Natasha set her son on her hip as she hugged her friends, she was on a red sweater dress that hugged her perfect post-baby figure (which the girls quickly asked her who she _did that_ ,and she responded them with sparing and hours on the gym), also wearing a black flat brim fedora hat.

"Merry Christmas, everybody !", Stark drunkenly shouted in the middle of the crowd.

 **Meanwhile in the Rodriguez house…**

"Peter ! - Hi, Mrs. Parker !", Stephen said once he turned to see who his mother was greeting from the door. He and Joseph were standing in the middle of the living room, putting the equipment to do karaoke

"Hey, Steph !", Peter greeted as he and his aunt walked into the Rodriguez's house

"Come on, we're going to do karaoke !", the blonde man smiles brightly at the Parkers. Peter handled the bowl they brought to his aunt and goes to his friend

Stephen was wearing a dark brown leather jacket with a white t-shirt, jeans and light brown boots. As Peter was wearing a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the forearms and light blue jeans. Sarah and May saw their boys interact with each other as the blonde woman tells the younger one, "We made some salad, ham, and a few dressings - you can fix yourself anytime you want", Mrs. Rodriguez smiles warmly and gestures her to follow her into the kitchen

"Thanks, Sarah..", May said as she followed Sarah, "..We appreciate your invitation", Mrs. Parker stops by the dinner table

Sarah turns around to see her and crossed her arms, "You know it's a pleasure to have you guys here", she gently told. May sighs and nods

"When Ben died, Peter and I weren't _in the mood_ to celebrate any holiday..but since we meet you and your boys, I feel like we're a small family - Peter is even beginning to call you and Joseph, Uncle and Aunt", May smiles sheepishly at the blonde woman, who nods while chuckling

"He can call us whatever he wants. Because _we are_ a small family", Sarah said. May smiles back and stares at the woman

"Thank you, Sarah. It means a lot for me", she thankfully told.

 **The Avengers Tower…**

The party was loud and not showing any signs of stopping, so Natasha took her sleepy son from Nick and told everyone she was going to retire to sleep (not before everyone whining about her leaving soon)

"You're sleepy, little man ?..", she walked out of the elevator and glanced down to her son, who yawned as he rubbed his eyes with his wrist, "..Yes you are, oh yes you are", the redhead smiles and caressed his head when he rested on her shoulder, tiredly, "Come on, let's get you a bath cus' you smell like alcohol - and if one of your uncles or aunts drank while carrying you. They're dead", she said and walks towards her son's own bathroom. Steven looks at her and smiles sleepy, making Natasha laugh softly at him, "You like to see that, don't you ?", she teased as setting her son her lap as she opened the hot water and let it flow on the tub.

Later on, after she bath Steven, she wrapped him on his towel and took him to his closet (where Tony designed a type of table where Natasha could change him inside of his walk-in closet). The Spy picked his PJs and set him down on the table, changing him on his sleeping clothes, "Wanna go see daddy ?", she smiles to herself when Steven giggled happily, his sleep fading away immediately. She took that as a yes and carried her son to a photo frame on the nightstand next to Steven's crib. It was a picture of Steve with her on their wedding, Steve was hugging her from behind as he was smiling brightly, looking down at her while she had her head back on his chest, laughing so hard that she remembers that her ribs hurt so bad. Shaking her head from those happy moments, she sighs, "Look, this is your _dad-dy_..", she spelled it for her son while she hold the frame on her hand, Steven palming the frame, "..Daaaddy", Natasha turned to see her son and smiles

And...She _totally_ not expected the following, " _Dada_ !", _Steven said_ his first word. Natasha gasped in surprise, happiness, shock, and proudness.

"Oh my God..", she murmured while setting slowly the frame back to its place. She nodded dumbly at her son, who lift his small index finger and point it to _his dada_ 's picture, "..Yes, baby. _Dada_ ", Romanoff let a tear fall from her eyes as she rest her forehead with his, chuckling happily

"Dada !", Steven kept saying as Natasha was feeling the happiest and proudest mother in the entire world.

* * *

 **One month later…**

 **The Avengers Tower…**

"Hey, Natasha", Fury said as he walked into her floor. The redhead was seating on a stool in the island kitchen, feeding Steven a carrot Gerber on his highchair. She turned around to see who called her and smiles

"Hi, Nick. What's up ?", she replied while turning to her son and puts a full spoon on his mouth

"Nah, nothing..", Nick went to stand next ther as she kept feeding the baby, "..Just passing by to see my _grandson_ ", he smirks at the boy, who babbles while swallowing his food, "Oh, and also...To tell you that SHIELD has requested you for a mission", Fury casually informed as he turned his glance at her

Natasha gasps and widen her eyes, she sees him, "What ?! Really ?!", she smiles ear-to-ear. And to be honest to herself, she wanted to go on a mission since she gave birth, but the guys told her that she should wait until Steven was a bit older. Nick nods and then smirks at the Spy

"Yeah, I told them you were back from the _undercover_ _mission_ you were", the director said. The whole time Natasha was pregnant and these past 7 months, Nick told SHIELD and the world council that she was on a _very important undercover mission_ and that she was tracking down a Colombian drug dealer. He even told that she got injured very bad, (the injury costing her to be a 'a month' on the intensive care).

"Thank you so much for covering me all this time", Natasha smirks and set the Gerber on the island. Nick waves his hand and reaches to caress Steven's bright blonde hair. The little guy was coo'ing at his hand

"It's nothing. Everything for you and this little one", he told. Natasha felt so happy and excited that she's finally to be able to go out to the field

"And when am I leaving ?", she beamed at him

"Tomorrow morning", Fury said

Natasha's smile faded away and knits her brows, "And with who I'm going to leave Steven ? - I guess I didn't thought about that", she started worrying. Of course _not_ , she will not leave her boy alone.

"Well, the rest of the Avengers are coming back anytime during the day..", he continued, "..And don't worry, I'll figure out that one of you is always available to stay with Steven", Nick said and she let out a relief breath

"Thanks, Fury", she smiles at him and then returned to feed her son.

 **In the night...**

The Avengers were sitting and talking about their day. Tony and Thor drinking beer and seated on the two-person couch. Natasha was on the love chair as she set little Steve on the floor, so he could crawl. Bruce and Clint on the long couch while they all watched Steven crawling towards the coffee table in the middle of the room. The 'little Avenger' set his tiny hands on the edge and stood up (his legs were pretty strong for his age). He giggled once he fully stood there as his family were clapping proudly at his recent achievement to crawl and stand upright.

Steven smiles at them and then glances to a _certain_ photo that was set on the table. The same photo that he had next to his crib, his parents wedding. He bounced slightly and points with his tiny bitty finger to the frame.

"Dada ! Dada !", Steven said as he tried to reach the picture frame. The Avengers instantly melted, they knew Steven already says a few words, but when he always said _Dada_ and said it while seeing Steve's pictures, it always got them. It made them awestruck that how a baby boy _recognized_ his dad.

"I still can't believe his first word was _dad_ ", Clint proudly said as he stared at the boy still reaching the picture, until Tony, (the uncle that _always_ gave him whatever he wanted), leaned over to give his nephew his parents picture frame. The boy immediately giggles at seeing his mom and dad.

"With just showing him photos of Steve, he suddenly said the word - of course I showed him how", Natasha smiled lovingly at her son, who set down the picture to sit down on the floor and then crawling back to the redhead. He gripped onto her jeans and stood up, big bright blue eyes seeing her

"Wabe, mama ! Wabe", he told his mother. Natasha and the others chuckled as Steven pouts at her

"You want water, my angel ?", the Spy asked the little guy

Steven gasps and bounces in excitement, "Ye ! Ye !", the blonde boy responded and then Natasha told him to wait so she can go down to the kitchen and go get his sippy cup from the kitchen sink

"What's more impressive is that, he's only _7 months old_. Most of the kids just babble at that age - he even knows how to crawl now !", Clint says in fact. Tony shrugs and then says, while seeing his nephew babbling and walking, supporting himself by grabbing the edge of the couch

"Well, maybe he has the Super Soldier Serum on his veins - after all, his dad had the serum", Stark glances at his male friends

Banner sighs and nods, "I've thought about that. But I don't want my nephew to be a lab rat", he told at them while Natasha returned from the kitchen and climbs to the living room

"Indeed, friend Banner..", Thor said on a serious tone, "..If my little Steven _possess_ the serum, I _won't_ let nobody to experiment on him", he stares at all of them as the redhead walked to lift her son, giving him his cup and he immediately started to drink. She was about to sit down and ask them what they were talking about when JARVIS, in a alert tone, informs,

" _Mister, Stark. You're in danger. Someone hacked my system - the subject is on the floor now_ "

"What ?!", they all yelled as they stand from their seats, even making Steven jump a little bit

"Get back, Natasha !", Tony ordered as the boys quickly guarded her and Steven, standing in front of her. Natasha held her son closer to her chest and covered his head with one hand as she watched in _completely_ horror. Who was this ' _subject_ ' that was able to _**hack**_ Tony Stark's top security system and was even able to hold the hack for so long and reach one of the floors from the top.

Thor quickly called Mjolnir as Banner's hands fisted hard, ready to let the 'other guy' show up. Clint lifted his gun (that he drawn from nowhere) up high and Tony was about to call his Ironman suit when they saw someone _so_ familiar entering the floor that they all widened their eyes at, freezing on their spots

Natasha gasped and felt her knees giving up on her. She covered her mouth and then uncovered it to say,

" _Bucky_ ?", she asked in complete shock. The Avengers were still in froze-shock position, holding their weapons as _**Bucky**_ stares and glances - through his long brown hair - between them, not _seeing_ _someone_ he wanted to see. So he gulps nervously and asks,

"Where's _Steve_ ?"

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Feel free to comment ;)**

* * *

"Where's _Steve_ ?", Bucky asked while all the Avengers were wide-eyed and shockingly seeing Captain America's best friend asking for him. Natasha lowered her glance down as the boys were still on defense mode, Tony hisses angrily at him,

"Get the fuck out of here", the billionaire stared coldly at him ( _clearly_ Tony knew what _this guy_ had done to his parents. But he was holding his rage against Barnes just because his nephew was here). Bucky sighs and shakes his head

"I just wanna talk to _Steve_ ", Barnes told, making Natasha to snap her eyes at him again. The rest were still in guard

Clint snarls, "I don't fucking care. _Get out_ ", he said while Bucky looks directly to the redhead (remembering the woman instead the most of the people in here, she was with Steve when they fought under the bridge and in the Triskelion) and says,

"Call _him_. _Please_ ", he sighs deeply. The guys tensed and slowly lowered their weapons - or guard. Natasha lowered her head as Steven was still drinking from his Mickey mouse sippy cup, like nothing was happening

"I can't", she whispered softly, enough so the room could hear her. The boys glance at each other while Bucky shuts his eyes and says,

"Please..", he opens his eyes and with pleading eyes he says again, "..I-i _need to see him_ ", Barnes senses the tension in the room

Natasha sighs and sees at her husband's friend as she holds her son a bit closer, "He's _dead_..", she told. The Avengers lowered their heads while Bucky was completely in shock, "..He died during a mission..", the Spy stared at him as she shifts her son on her hip, "..An explosion killed him", Romanoff finished explaining. A moment passed and they all heard a growl from Bucky

"No..", the Winter Soldier shook his head as he stares coldly at Natasha, "..You're lying !", he roared in anger, walking towards her. Natasha quickly and instinctively covered her son's head with her hand as the boys just stepped up, making Barnes to stop dead on his tracks.

"She's not ! - now get out of here before I throw you through the damn window !", Bruce shouted at him, breathing hard

Bucky pants hard as he stares at the doctor, and eventually, he lowers his head in defeat and says in a vulnerable voice, "Please, tell me it's a lie", he said and lifts his head to see Natasha, who shook her head at him and swallows a lump on her throat

"I wish it was", she said and started bouncing Steven on her hip, since the boy was starting to fuss.

Bucky felt his knees wobbly while his heart broke in million pieces. He _wanted_ to be a lie or even a bad joke from them, but seeing their sad and hurt semblance, he _knew_ they were telling the truth. His mind started running the old memories of his best friend, when he told Steve he was with him _'til the end of the line_ , so he felt like he _failed_ Steve. He closes his eyes and lets a single tear down to his cheek, preparing himself to walk out the room, but the redhead woman stops him, "Wait !..", Natasha's words made everyone in the room to see her as she begins to walk ever so slowly towards the metal armed man

"Friend Natasha, what are you doing ?", Thor asked as he closes her path to the man. She rolled her eyes and stares at the blonde tall man

"Move", Romanoff ordered her friend, who hesitates but sighs and moves out of her way.

Tony felt so _exposed_ with this guy here, (after all he _was_ a assassin), so he would rather _not_ let his nephew be near _that man_. He stepped on Natasha's way, and she was about to protest, but he just simply took away Steven from her arms, leaving her confused. Tony half glance at her as he holds tightly his nephew, who just leaned over his shoulder as he holds his cup.

Natasha knits her brows and opened her mouth but then closed it immediately, knowing the exact reason why Tony was feeling like _this_ towards Bucky. The Avengers knew Bucky _killed_ Tony's parents, even Steve knew, but they all agreed that it wasn't "Bucky" because he _was_ under HYDRA's influence, he was forced to do it. Romanoff shook her head and headed down the to the elevator, where Bucky was patiently waiting for her, "Bucky..", she started as she stands in front of him. She narrows her eyes at him, "..Do you remember Steve now ?", she asked quite curious. Barnes sighs and nods

"I had since I fought you guys under the bridge..", he confessed and then adds, "..But I wanted time to fully remember him - recover my old memories", Bucky lower his glance as Natasha nods, understanding his preference, "But I guess I waited so long...He's dead now", the long black hair man then lowered his head and gulps the knot in his throat

The redhead sighs and then glances back to the Avengers, who were staring at her. Natasha bit her lip and then looks back at her husband's friend, "Do you wanna see _his son_ ?", she asked softly. Bucky snapped his head up and gave her a small surprised gasp

"What ? He had _a son_ ?", Bucky widened his eyes as Natasha nods and smiles proudly (since she is the woman who _gave_ Captain America a child). The guys tensed instantly as they heard their nephew's mother, but relaxed when they _remember_ that Steven's mom was the most deadly and furiously woman on earth, and since she's a mother now, she'll definitely _kill_ if someone hurts her son.

"Come on", she tilts her head and walks towards the living room. Bucky at first hesitated, but as soon Natasha told… "His name is _Steven_ _ **James**_ _Rogers_ ", he immediately followed

Bucky grins as climbing the stairs, "James ?", he asked softly. She smirks at him over her shoulder and nods

"Steve once told me he wanted to call his son after you - so I honored him and you", Romanoff explained and stands next to Tony. Bucky stopped dead on the last step and frowns

"Wait..If Steve is the father, that means you..", he questioned sees the Avengers, that were standing in front of him and gave him a small innocent smile. Steven continues drinking his water while seeing at the _new_ guest.

"Yeeeah..", Natasha chuckled humorously as she goes to stand in front of Stark, who willing hands over Steven to his mother, "..I'll tell you everything later", she promised while grabbing her son. Barnes hums in agreement and whispers,

"He always had a thing for redheads", Bucky teased while smirking, remembering his best friend's 'preferences'.

Romanoff holds Steven to walk and stand in front of Bucky, who smiles instantaneously seeing the boy, " _He's_ just like Steve", Barnes saw the kid's big bright blue eyes, just like his father. Feeling this urge to touch some piece of Steve, he balled his hands into a fist and resisting the temptation.

"Do you wanna carry him ?", Natasha asked while she bounce her son on her hip. Steven looks at his mother to the guy with long hair. Bucky stares at her and then nods dumbfounded. So the redhead smirked and passed her child to Barnes, who nervously took the boy from his mother's arms. Steven quit drinking water from his cup to stare at the man holding him (for a brief second he and the Avengers thought little Steven would cry - because he usually does when it comes to strangers, but for their surprise and Bucky's, Steven remained silent and staring up at Bucky)

"Hi, buddy..", Barnes smile-greeted at Steven as the boy lifts his little hand, (the one that wasn't holding his cup), to put it on Buck's cheek.

The Winter Soldier felt his heart melt as he started seeing blurry, "..I knew your father - he was an ass, but, he was the most amazing person I've ever meant..", he told Steven and heard the Avengers chuckling at the background. But his focus was on _this child_ that already stole and warmed his cold heart, so he continues, "..He was a brother to me", Bucky lift his metal arm and took his small hand on his. Steven gave him this _familiar_ grin while still staring at him.

Bucky smirks and tells the boy, "I promise _no one_ will ever hurt you, little guy - _no one_ ", he sweared that if anybody (HYDRA) will _touch a single hair_ of Steve's son, he _will_ make them bleed to death.

At the mention of Steve in his head, Bucky felt a lump in his throat and with trembling voice, he whispers, " _I'm sorry_ , _Steve_. I've failed you", Bucky leans to kiss Steven's forehead while he closes his eyes and let a tear fall. The Avengers were watching the touching scene silently, feeling _again_ guilty about Steve's death.

After few seconds later, Barnes hugs the boy and sighs deeply, "I have to leave now, ' _Thibie'_..", he told and then leans back to see him, "..Be a good boy for mama, okay ?..", Bucky glances to Natasha, who smiled at him. Barnes glanced back to Steven,

".. _Uncle Bucky loves you_ ", Bucky strokes Steven's cheek with his metal arm, then he kisses his cheek - Steven giggled at his _uncle's_ kiss and Bucky instantly knowing _that_ sound was his new favorite. The baby boy all this time was just staring at him, like _wondering_ who was this man, feeling a 'special' connection with him. Barnes sighs again and walks over Natasha and handles Steven to her, "Thank you for letting me meet him", he said while he steps back when the redhead took her son (little Steven missing his mother and saying an excited 'mama !').

Bucky rubs his neck as he glances between the Avengers, "And I hope there's no problem I call him him _my_ _nephew_. It's just because Steve and I were like brothers and -

"It's alright, Bucky. You can call him your nephew", Natasha told as she nods at him

Barnes waits for the rest to deny or protest against it. But hearing _none_ , he took it as a yes, "Thanks again", he told to them, "Excuse me", he nods and turns to climb down the stairs. Natasha walks behind him while carrying Steven on her hip

"You can visit him whenever you want", she said as he reached the elevator.

Bucky swirled around, _'Damn, she's sneaky'_ , he said in his head when he saw her behind him holding little _Thibie_. Barnes smiled and nods his head

"Thanks - I will", he said

* * *

 **Brooklyn, NY…**

 **The Rodriguez's house…**

"There you go", Stephen told a guy who bought his VW Beetle so the blonde could check the engine. Stephen cleans his hands from the car oil and smirks at the guy

"Thanks, man. I owe you a big one", the man thankfully said at him.

"It's nothing, really", Stephen waves at him and then closes the trunk. Minutes later, the blonde man went back to his house and showered, planning to go downtown Brooklyn and buy a piece for a _his_ car (a colleague of his dad gave him a classic car as a gift). Dressed on a black long sleeve shirt, (sleeves folded up onto the elbow), black jeans and brown leather ankle boots, he grabbed his dad's truck keys - since Joseph let him borrow it - and goes out of his room to yell,

"Hey, mom !?", Stephen walks down the hall and waits on the living room while he checks his cheap phone, seeing if he has text messages from customers who wanted to fix their cars

"In the garden !", Sarah yelled back from outside. The blonde looks up and put his phone to his pocket. Stephen steps outside and sees his mother kneeled down as she was patting the dirt

"I'm going downtown. Wanna come ?", he asked as he crossed his arms and leans his shoulder on the frame. Sarah sighs and thinks for a moment, then she nods and smiles at her son

"Yeah. Just let me change very quick", she told and stands up, going inside the house. Stephen chuckles and follows her inside, but he sits on the couch as he waits for her.

"Where are we going ?", Sarah asked once she was neatly dressed. Stephen, who was playing with a ball throwing it up, he stands and tossed the ball away

"I want to buy a piece for a my car", he said as he leads the way out of their house. They stepped onto the truck and the young Rodriguez drove them to Downtown, and once there, he parked the truck on a curb and killed the engine, "Alright..", he withdrew the keys and then sees at his mother, who was strapping her purse on her shoulder, "..If you want, you can go and see the stores while I go to the Autozone - text me where you'll be and I come to find you", he told and they exit the truck

Sarah nods her head as she locks her door, "Okay", she closes the door and walks to Stephen

"Do you need money ?", he asked and closes his door, not before he locked it. Sarah smiles and shakes her head

"No. I'm fine", she pat his arm and Stephen smirks back, both blondies walking to their own way

Minutes later, after Stephen browsing around AutoZone, he found the piece his car needed. So he went to the counter and paid for the piece, "Thank you, Sir. Have a nice day", the young man friendly smiled at him while handling the blonde his - already in a bag - car piece.

"You too, thank you", Stephen smiled back and takes his purchase.

 **Meanwhile…**

Bucky was walking down the sidewalk as he wandered around Brooklyn's downtown, smirking while remembering when he and Steve used to run towards the milkshake business where _he and Steve_ used to go when they were teenagers

He put his cap and his hoodie over his head and shoved his hands on the pockets. Barnes stops on a corner to cross to the other sidewalk and waited for the light to turn on red so he can cross the street (a few people waiting for the light also. So he was in the middle of the crowd). Bucky sighs and looks at the still green light.

 **Meanwhile… (On the other sidewalk)**

Stephen walks towards where he left his car as he stops on a pedestrian crossing, waiting for the light to turn red, people surrounding him as they wait to cross too. He looks down to his prepaid phone and reads the text message his mother sent him

SarahRodriguez _: son, I'm already waiting for you outside of the truck. See you here_

The blondie smiles and texts,

Stephen Rodriguez: _K, mom. Be right there_

The young man pressed the send button and put his phone back, noticing that the green light was now red, giving the pedestrians chance to walk across the street. Stephen began walking while the people from his side of the street walks too (some of them a bit in a hurry)

 **On the other side of the street…**

Barnes walks along with the people and lowered his head while walking across the street, walking among the crowd - who were on their own business, talking to each other, on their phones, rushing and making their way through the other people that were crossing. Bucky sighs and lifts his head, when he _saw a_ _ **very familiar face**_.

He widened his eyes and gasped in shock, " _Steve.._ ", Bucky whispered as his face turns around to stare at _Steve_ , "Steve ?", he asked a little louder.

Stephen - still walking - turned to see who was calling a man named _Steve_ , just for curiosity. He sees _a man_ walking towards him and making his way through the crowd. The blonde frowns as the man reaches for his shoulder (a few people walking were interfering on his path)

" _Who the hell is_ _ **Steve**_ _?_ ", Stephen bites back as he backed up away from the _strange_ man's hand. He saw the man's hurt eyes when he stopped walking towards him. Stephen turned around and kept walking away, away from this freak (but to be honest, he looked _familiar_ )

Bucky felt his legs stopped working as soon he heard Steve's words, just like he told him under the bridge. He shook his head, trying to figure out _why_ the Avengers told him Steve was dead if _he just saw_ him. There were _so many_ questions he was going to ask them.

So he un-roots his legs and rushes to reach his friend, "Steve !", Bucky yelled, not caring if the people from the sidewalk were seeing him wired, "Steve ?!", he shouted as he now scans through the crowd walking the path, but he got no luck in seeing a _6 foot blonde_ , "Damn it !", Bucky hissed angrily while running his fingers through his hair.

He _urgently_ needed to talk to the Avengers

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Feel free to comment ;)**

* * *

 **The Avengers Tower…**

Bucky ran into the lobby and immediately told the computerized Butler he _needed_ to see urgently all the Avengers

" _I apologise Mr. Barnes, but Mr. Stark denied access for you_ ", the A.I told

"Tell him it's something about Steve", Bucky argued while standing in front of the elevator and pressing the button to call it. JARVIS went silent for a moment (Bucky guessing the computer was telling Stark why he was here)

" _Mister Stark says, he doesn't care_ ", JARVIS said after a while, gaining Barnes' anger

"Damn it, fucking computer !..", he hissed as he as well noticed that the elevator wasn't come down yet, "..Then tell Natasha I need to talk to her !", he yelled as his patient runs out. He needed to tell _someone_ he just found Steve.

" _Bucky ?_ ", Natasha's voice fill the lobby

Barnes nods as he lifts his head, "Natasha. I need to talk to you about Steve…", he told, hearing a sigh of her

" _Bucky, I can't -_

"..I saw him earlier - downtown Brooklyn", Bucky cut her words. He unfolds his arms and them puts them on his hips, right after he heard the elevator arrive and opening its doors.

Barnes smiles as he nods his head and steps inside the elevator, and guessing by the buttons, he figured out she must be in the red-hourglass button floor, or maybe on Steve's ? Because there's also a button that has Steve's shield logo on it. Oh well, he'll go with the easy one, the main comm floor (the button had an 'A' on it. Referring to the Avengers). Once the elevator arrived to the floor, he quickly stepped out and slightly took a surprise step back as he saw the whole Avengers standing in the entrance waiting for him. Tony and Thor had their arms crossed. Clint was next to Natasha, both staring at him while Bruce had little Steve in his arms, bouncing the boy on his hip.

"Why the _fuck_ you're doing all this ?", Stark gritted through his teeth as he took a step towards Barnes

"I'm not doing shit", Bucky bit back

Clint snarled and dramatically threw his hands to the air, saying, "Oh ! So claiming that Steve it's _not dead_ is a -

"I _saw him_ !..", Bucky stepped forward as he glances between them, and then seeing Natasha, "..I can't forget his damn face - even with a _beard_ ", he told her

"Oh my God", Stark said, chuckling humorously while shaking his head

"Beard ?", Banner frowned as he kept bouncing his nephew, who was too busy drinking his apple juice from his cup

"For Odin. What are you human talking about ?", Thor asked, his brows furrowed tightly. _Clearly_ not happy with this conversation

Natasha stepped in before Barnes could've respond, "Bucky..", she started as standing in front of him, "..It's _impossible_..", she said in a soft voice (she knew _exactly_ what Bucky must be going through. Because she saw Steve _several_ times before he died, she hallucinated Steve on every fucking corner. Everywhere she went, she saw Steve on every human. So she _does_ know exactly what Bucky is going through), "..Maybe it was someone who _looked_ like Steve", she gently tried to explain. But Bucky shook _firmly_ his head and says,

"I know it _was him_ , Natasha..", he told, backing up ever slowly to keeping saying, "..And I don't know why he ran away from me, but I'm gonna prove all of y'all that it _was Steve_ ", he vowed as he steps into the elevator, disappearing when the doors closed.

Natasha closes her eyes, hanging her head between her shoulders as she sighs and pinches the brick of her nose. Clint walked towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, as he and the rest started to argue,

"Do we believe him ?", Thor asked, letting his arms fall to his sides. Tony shakes his head in negative

"I don't think so, Thor..", Stark said, "..The man was brainwashed by crazy scientists - maybe he's still under HYDRA's influence and here we are letting him enter our home", he finished the conversation with going to the bar (probably for a drink). Thor sighs as he turns around and asked Bruce if he could carry his nephew. The Doctor smiled at him and nodded, lending him the boy, who squeaked as soon as he saw his uncle Thor's stretching arms towards him. He stretched his little arms too to let his uncle Thor carry him away into the kitchen, with Bruce close by.

Natasha was still in front of the elevator with Clint next to her, she whispered, "He looked convinced on seeing Steve", the redhead slowly turns to see her friend. Barton sighs deeply and closes his eyes

"Tasha..", he breathes out and sees at her, "..You know that's not even possible", Clint said with the all the pain in his heart, his hand never leaving her shoulder. Natasha swallowed the knot on her throat as she nods weakly

" _I know_..", she told in a trembling voice, "..But seeing in his eyes the hope and excitement..", she turned her head back to see her feet, hugging her herself she murmurs, "..It made me _believe_ ", Romanoff closes her eyes as she felt Clint replacing his hand with a tight hug.

Moments later, after they all calmed down, (of Bucky's revelation), Natasha decided to go rest and take a nap to her floor while Thor had Steven in his floor. She'll make sure to thank the demi-god for taking care of her son _this moment_. Of course they'll take care of Steven anytime, but right now, she _really_ needed be alone.

The redhead was laying on the king-size bed with her eyes staring at the ceiling. She had her fingertips running on the collar that the Captain was wearing when he died - his dog tags, wedding ring, and the pendant with her letter N she gave him for their anniversary. Romanoff felt a warm tear fall from the corner of her eye as she fists the collar tightly. And since she couldn't stop thinking about her husband, she sighs deeply and pulls Steve's blanket out of her legs, going to the walk-in closet. Natasha walks to the very end and spots the big shoe box she's looking for on the floor, (which it didn't had any shoes and she didn't dare to open the box since she _knew_ Steve's belongings were there. She didn't had the 'strength' to open it until _now_. Now that Bucky had lighten this _hope_ up), it had Steve's sketchbooks. The Spy sits on the floor and crossed her legs, taking out the first book in her hands and then opening it, she gasped as soon she saw the very first page.

A rough sketch for _her_ sleeping on the bed. It was _beautifully_ drawn. Beautiful…. simple as that.

She kept flicking through the pages and they were mostly all of _her sleeping_ or her smile, eyes, mouth. It was _always her_. Until one sketch made her heart rip apart in pieces. This _one_ sketch that has drawn her and Steve on a bed, he was hugging her from behind while she was ducking her head and smiling ear-to-ear.

 _In love_ …. That was the first words it came to her mind.

And she remembered that day, and if she's not mistaken, that day was in their first wedding anniversary vacation. They were laying lazily on the hotel bed, _spent_ after having _so_ much sex, so Steve just started kissing her naked back and caressing her sides with his gentle hands. He was whispering how _much_ he loved her as his hot breath was causing her to shiver. She closed her eyes and sighed so happy having her man _worshipping_ her battle scars on her bare back. The redhead smirked when she felt Steve slipping an arm around her waist and kissing the back of her neck, he continued kissing her neck with mouth open kisses (sometimes _sucking_ and leaving a mark of _his_. Natasha biting her bottom lip, trying to resist the urge to start _another round_ ), until he stops, placing a lovingly kiss on the back of her head and murmuring softly into her hair: _I love you_ _ **so**_ _much, Natasha_...

Romanoff let out a small cry and lets the book fall on her lap as she started to cry softly, her hands to cover her face. She sobbed quietly while leaning her shoulder to the wall and getting control of herself. And she _does_ , she sniffs and cleaning her wet face from the tears.

And because she _damn_ misses her husband _so bad_ , Natasha says the following, "JARVIS, can you track Bucky ?", her voice was still cracked because of the crying

" _That's a stalking accion, ma'am_ ", JARVIS slightly warned the Spy

The redhead sighs as she starts putting Steve's sketchbooks back to its place, "I know, J..", she said while putting the last book back and then closing the box with its lid, "..But I need to see him", she placed the box were it was and stood up from the floor. It took JARVIS time to tell her where Bucky was, because he was scanning through the streets security cameras to locate the Winter Soldier. Where luckily, he was on a Coffee shop sipping in his hot beverage, sitting on a table from outside of the store. So she _quickly_ , before Bucky would be gone, put a hoodie and glasses on and took her keys from the bowl next to the elevator entrance, going to that coffee shop.

Once she got to the store, she parked her vehicle next to the curb and got out of her SUV. Scanning into the tables a lonely man with a dark cap on and his head down while staring at his coffee cup. And there he was, exactly how JARVIS told he was. She sighs and shoved her keys into her pocket, starting to walk towards Barnes, she stood a few feet away from him, "Hey", Natasha softly greeted as she sheepishly smiled down at him. Bucky knits his brows and slowly turns his head up, surprised to see _her here_

"Natasha ?", he asked confused with her presence. The redhead nods and turned her lips into a thin line, nervously feeling about this

"I uh..came so you..", she managed to say after an awkward silence, "S-so you could...tell me _where you saw Steve_ ", Natasha told while holding his intense stare.

* * *

 **Brooklyn, NY…**

 **The Rodriguez house…**

Stephen was fixing his car, but he couldn't concentrate since he saw _that man_ who called him _Steve_.

"Steve..", Stephen said, his lips found quite familiarity on the name, "..Steve..", he repeated while leaning on the driver side door as he cleans his fingers with a rag, "..Steeevvve..", he run the name though his tongue again, concentrating very hard to see if that name meant something for him. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows tightly as he repeats the name again, ".. _Steve_ ", he said it again, bit it was firm, like if he was scolding himself and telling his brain to remember _something_.

That's when he felt a _sharp pain_ in his head, the pain he feels when he remembers _something_ about his past. Not flashbacks, but _memories_...

His eyes widened so much that he even thought his eyes would pop out while kneeling down and pressing his head with hands, trying to _relive_ some of the dull pain. He grits his teeth tightly and closes his eyes shut, because he memories flew into his brain, _remembering_ _everything_. When _his_ _mom_ used to cook for him, when she worked her head out and was able to smile warmly at him as he laid on the hospital bed, taking care of him while he was damn sick. He remembered when he and Bucky went to school and he defended him _everyday_ from the bullies, then, walked back home as he heard Bucky's 'sermons' on how he was a damn _punk_ and stupid to _never_ back down on a fight. He also remembered when his mother died and the Barnes and few other people attend to the funeral, Bucky tried to convince him to move into his house but he refused. He remembered when his best friend told him he was going to the army because he got accepted. He _remembered_ when he enlisted to the army and got several times denied because of his puny and sickly form. He remembered that one day got accepted to the army (for his _surprise_ ).

He remembered when he was "training" on the booty camp and then one day doctor Erskine came to tell him of a project called _Rebirth_. He remembers that he was a scrawny little guy of 5'4 that weight 90 lbs and _miraculously_ was a 6'2 height and 240 guy with just stepping on a wired chamber. He also remember his time in the army and when he met _Peggy_. He remembered when HYDRA wanted to rule the world with some _blue cube_ called the Tesseract. He _remembers_ when Bucky fell into the snow from the train up high. When after that he sacrificed himself, driving a plane into the antarctic and "stopping" HYDRA as he told Peggy he didn't know how to dance.

Then waking up _70 years later_ , and _Nick Fury_ introduced him into SHIELD.

That's where everything went pitch black, his memories finished when Fury walked him back to SHIELD's New York Headquarters….

 _ **Steve**_ gasps heavily and tries to catch his breath while " _all_ " his memories were flowing through his brain. _Breathe, Steve._ _ **Breathe**_ _... Control your mind, or else it will swell your brain and causing your own_ _ **death**_ _._

So he does, he breathes heavily and controls his breathing, and racing heart. Steve gulps several times as he blinked too, since his vision was a bit blurry. He put his palms to the ground, facing the floor, as he felt big drops of sweat falling through his forehead to the floor he was kneeled at.

 _Bucky_. That man that _recognized_ him on the street was _his_ friend. But then Steve frowns…. How in hell Bucky was alive ? He remembers Bucky falling from the moving train. So how's that even possible ?... Also, it still didn't clarify _why_ he lost his memory. What was he doing that made him end in Jackville ?

Steve just had so many questions.

With a growl, Steve stood up slowly and steadily, trying to focus his vision again. He takes a deep breath and whispers to himself, "I need to find _SHIELD_ for answers", he walks out of the garage. He doesn't even _where_ to start looking for SHIELD (since they're a secret organization). But he'll figure out something. So slowly, he walked into his house, spotting his mother on the dining room, putting some plates on the table, preparing the meal.

"Hey, son..", she gave him a warm smile, "..I've prepared your fav -

Sarah stopped talking when she saw her son's pale and sweaty face, eyes in agony. So she quickly rushes to him and put her hands on his arms, "Stephen, are feeling okay ?", Sarah asked _very_ worried. But instead of answering her, he shook his head and tells her,

"My name is _not_ Stephen..", _Steve_ looks at her with his in-pain eyes. Mrs. Rodriguez frowns as she rubs her hand on his arm

"What do you mean ?", she said. Steve slowly smiles as he now grabs her arms on his hands,

"I remember _everything_ , mom..", he told, "..I still don't know what caused me to lose my memory though, but still", he chuckled and watched his mom's expression to sick worried to helluva happy

"Oh my God, Stephen !", Sarah squeals in happiness as she cups his face but then back her hands away, "Oh ! I'm sorry - what's your name ?", she laughed at her silliness

Steve grins at her and then proudly says, " _Steven Grant Rogers_ "

* * *

 **New York city…**

Bucky and Natasha were still on the coffee shop, the redhead asking questions about his _experience_ seeing Steve. She even ordered a tea to calm her highly nerves down

"..I just _hope_ you're right, Bucky..", Natasha's voice pleading him, "..I don't know _why_ I'm believing you if I already know the truth", she lowered her eyes to her nervously flickering fingers tapping on the table. Barnes sighs and rolls his eyes

"You still don't believe me ? - I _know_ it was Steve", he told for hundredth time. Natasha just closes her eyes and senses Bucky's annoyance of her 'incredulity'. And after a while, (after the annoying of his was gone and she was still looking down at her hands), the Winter Soldier sighs and starts, "So..", the redhead heard him and looks up at him, seeing a teasing smirk on his lips, "..You and Steve ?..", he kept teasing as Natasha felt her ears getting hot (and maybe her cheeks - and face - as well). Barnes saw her blushing face and chuckled softly, shaking his head and grinning, "..I knew he had a _thing_ with redheads", he said

Romanoff ducked her head, trying to hide her _furiously_ blushing face, "It was totally unexpected..", she managed to say casually while putting her hand to rub her neck, "..H-he and I were just partners at the beginning, and then, well...it was _something more_ as we continue working together", the Spy pursed her lips as glancing sheepishly at her quite _brother-in-law_. He smirks as he nods at her, then his smirk turned out to a sad smile

"I can't wait to see his face when _he sees his son_..", he told Natasha, who holds his stare, "..He's gonna be _thrilled_ ", Bucky smirked again as she sadly returned the smirk, "He wasn't there when Stevie was born ?", his question totally was innocently, _not_ knowing the sad story. The redhead sighs and shakes her head

"No..", Natasha lowered her glance, again to her hands - but now staring at her white gold wedding ring, "..Neither when I was pregnant..", she told as looking up at Barnes, who knitted his brows and his face showed quite some anger. She shoved his reaction away and continues saying, "..He left -

"Oh please don't let me he left you with the package..", he interrupted her as he straighten himself, warning at her, "..Because if that's the case, I promise you _I_ _will_ beat his damn punk ass down until he gets responsable from his actions", he even poked down the table with his index a finger on seriousness while telling her that. Natasha raises her eyebrows and looks at him in shock, knowing _exactly_ that he _would've_ beat Steve's ass _if_ he didn't gotten responsable of his acts, (which was _totally not_ the case), Bucky would've maybe _force_ him to even marry her, since they come from an era that everything was totally different from nowadays. Only imagining the _scene_ of Bucky pulling down Steve's ear and dragging him down the aisle, where she was waiting with a huge belly and wedding dress, was _hilarious_. She chuckles and shakes her head

"That's totally not the case, Bucky", Romanoff told, knowing that Bucky didn't knew

He frowns and knits his brows, "Then what was it ?", he asked in confusion, but as soon he saw Natasha's eyes, he understood. Seeing sorrow and emptiness on them. Barnes slowly sighs, "...He ' _died_ ' when you were pregnant", the Winter Soldier stated as he lowered his head in sadness. Natasha bit her lip as she nods, hugging herself

"He didn't even _knew_ he was gonna be a father..", she told while seeing her ring again, "..If only I would've knew, maybe I could've -

"Hey hey hey..", he immediately told when he heard her starting blaming herself. Bucky looks at her and seeing Natasha was still looking down, "..Don't blame yourself. Whatever happened to him, it wasn't your fault", he assured as she slowly looks at him. He smiles warmly at her and says, " _Steve_ _is_ _alive_ , that's what it matters now and I'm bringing him back to _you and Stevie_ \- he searched me like crazy and he _quite_ found me. Now is my turn to look for him", Barnes' voice was determined

Natasha smiled sadly and nodded, half believing and the other half just being incredulous. She _knew_ that Steve was dead, but having this _hope_ was so warm on her chest.

 **Meanwhile. Brooklyn, NY…**

"Okay okay, _Steve_..", Sarah said as she sits down on the table and gestures her son to take seat too, "..Slow down and calm down a little bit", she stares at Steve, who was excitedly rolling on his heels

"But I need to find SHIELD right now, so if you excuse me", he said as he began to turn around, going to exit the house, but his mother, (in _motherly commanding_ voice), says to him before he could even turn around completely,

"I don't excuse you..", that made Steve to turn to see her _serious_ face. Sarah crossed her arms and lifts a brow at him, "..So sit your ass down and take it easy - you just recovered _all_ your memories ! You just can't go running into the streets, until you know which way to go !", she told while Steve was nodding the whole time

"Yes, ma'am", he said and goes to sit on the chair in front of her. And when she was about to say something, they heard the front door shut and steps coming to them

"Hey, guys !", Joseph smile-greeted his family as he dropped his keys on the table. He glanced between the blondes and sensed something was going on, so he knits his brows, "What happened ?", he asked a bit worried and moving to be next to his son seating form

Sarah sighs as she begins, "Stephe - ", she made a stop to correct herself, "Sorry, _Steve_ here..", Mrs. Rodriguez gestures her head at Steve, "..Just had recovered his memories back", she told her husband, who widely opened his eyes and mouth in shock

"Wow ! Really, son !?', he grips on Steve's shoulder and shakes it a bit

"Yeah..", Steve said, grinning at his mother and then looking up to his father, "And I also need to go find _SHIELD_ ", Rogers told his father, who tensed at the name

" _SHIELD_ ?..", he casually tried to sound, "..What the hell is that ?", he asked and gave a nervous glance to his wife

Sarah sighed softly and stares at him, "Joseph, he knows _everything_ about it", she told, like in a way worry tone - which Steve noticed (not mentioning the nervous glances between them). He just discovered _something_ they hide from him

"Wait...Did you guys _knew_ about SHIELD and you two didn't told me ? - maybe that was a way to recover my memories faster !", he argued while seeing to his parents

"Hold on, son..", Joseph said as he goes to stand next to Sarah, facing his son's anxiously face, "..We didn't knew you used to work for SHIELD", he told as a matter of fact while putting a supporting hand on his woman's shoulder. Sarah sighs again and put a hand on top of her husband's. Steve's face instantly relaxed, knowing that his parents would _never_ do something selfish against him or anyone

"He says _he's_ Captain America", she blurted out

Joseph eyes widened up again, but this time he had problem to quite breathe, "What ?!", he shouted as he sees between his wife and son, who was timidly rubbing his neck, "Are you serious ?!", Mr. Rodriguez asked in shock mode

"Yeah..", Steve chuckled, but quickly turned serious, "..But dad, I _need_ to contact SHIELD - I just saw an old friend and need some answers, and the only ones who will help me, is SHIELD", he told. Joseph and Sarah saw his determination, seeing each other, they nodded at _their son_.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Feel free to comment ;)**

 **I do NOT own the song from below.**

* * *

 _You're everything I've asked for, what my empty soul, wanted to feel; You're everything I've looked for so much, what I've searched for in my dreams, and now I've discovered in you._

 _You've, arrived to enlighten each part of my heart, every space of my life, I don't have a heart anymore or eyes for nobody.._

 _ **Just for you** …._

 _You're the love of my life, the destiny knew, and_ _ **t** **oday** he put you before me; And every time I look at the past, I understand that by your side, I've always belonged to._

 _You arrived to enlighten each part of my heart, every space of my life._

 _I don't have a heart anymore or eyes for nobody,_  
 _Just for you. Just for you..._

 _This is real,_  
 _I can feel it,_  
 _I know that my place… Is by your side._

 _You're everything I've asked for,_  
 _What I haven't known,_  
 _And now I've discovered in you..._

* * *

 **Days later…**

"And how do you know SHIELD ?", Steve asked Joseph, who was driving them to the HQ (Shield was located in the outskirts of the city). Sarah decided to stay back home, because she told Steve she would cry seeing him 'go away', even Steve _promise_ her he won't leave her. But still she refused, wanting this moment to be Steve's and Steve's alone.

"Years ago, they offered me a place - of a doctor", Joseph replied while stopping on a stop sign

"You accepted it ?", Rogers lifts a brow at his dad

Joseph sighs and shakes his head, "No..", he told as he kept driving towards SHIELD, "..I didn't want my family be in danger and be a target for HYDRA", Mr. Rodriguez turns to see his son and gave him a smile. Steve nods firmly and tells him,

"That was the best decision you made, dad", the blonde reached out his dad's shoulder and pats it. Later on, after a few minutes of driving, they were arriving to a type of toll booth. (SHIELD's entrance). They saw the booth and the guard standing from his chair to receive them.

"I just hope you find everything you're looking for _there_ , kid", Joseph said as they reached the guard

"I hope so too, dad", Steve straighten himself as his dad rolls down his window for the guard

"Hello, sir..", the man greeted them as he held an AK-47 on hands, "..This is a private area, so that's why I will ask you to go back -

"I need to talk with Nick Fury..", Joseph told the guard, who eyes him suspiciously. Steve's dad sighs and gestures the guard to look at the blonde sitting next to him, ".. _And_ that Captain America wants to talk with him too", Joseph saw Steve bend his head down to look at the guard, which widened his eyes while leaning down to see the hero

"C-captain America ?", the man shockingly asks. Because as far as everyone on SHIELD, Steve was either dead or disappeared on a long mission.

" _Yes_..Can you please let _us_ in now ?", Mr. Rodriguez asked the guard

He nods repeatedly, "S-sure thing !", he said while rushing into the booth and lifting the boom barrier for them, (but not before giving Joseph a 'visitor' card). Joseph and Steve chuckled at the guy's excitement, "Bye, sir !", the guard waved at Steve, who waved back and smiled too. His dad drove into the path that leaded to a roundabout (that had a stone-made SHIELD logo in the middle)

"Wow, I can't believe _my son_ has so many influence in the world", he said while driving the roundabout and following the directions to the parking lot. And once there, Joseph found a parking spot and left the old truck there, "Are you ready ?", he asked his son as they walked towards the parking lot's elevator

"Yeah. I am", Steve nods his head firmly

"Son, I just wanted you to know, whatever happens from now on. Your mom and I _won't ever_ stop seeing you as _our son_ ", the 'older' man and his son stopped at the elevator. Joseph smirks at him while putting his hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze

Steve smiles back, "I won't either, dad", he said as the elevator arrived and they stepped into it. The computer immediately said _'Rogers, Steven'_ and _'visitor. Approved'_ (because the computer automatically scanned his card)

They both glanced at each other, Steve frowning at the computer knowing his name, and Joseph was frowning at his 'visitor' name. His dad knew that this elevator had a voice system (since they saw _no buttons_ on the side). So Joseph says,

"Nick Fury's office ?", the doctor and the blonde waited a few beats when they heard the computer replied _'Confirmed'_. Joseph smiles proudly at his 'knowledge' of new technology. Steve smirks at his dad, who turned to seriousness

"Okay, also remember…try not to overwhelm your brain - or else you know what happens", Joseph warned as they lean their back on the wall.

"My brain will swell", Steve chuckled while playfully screwing his eyes

"It's _not_ funny..", Joseph warned his _kid_. Steve sighs and smiles assuredly at his father. They waited until the elevator arrived to its destination, (luckily the elevator didn't stopped), they walked into the floor and seeing a small waiting area as soon they walked in, "..Can you wait here so I can talk to Fury first ?", Joseph told his son, who knits his brows slightly, but nodded his head

"Uhh, Sure", Steve said to his dad and takes a seat on a couch

Joseph pats his shoulder and smirks at him, walking to a hallway with doors on each sides. While reading the labels on the doors, looking for the one that said 'Fury' or 'Nick'

He heard high heels clicking on the floor coming around the corner, so he turned to see the person. _She_ was a beautiful shoulder-length-black-haired woman and blue eyes, she was confidently walking towards him with a frown on her face and folders on her arm

"Who are you ?", she asked a bit demanding as she stops in front of him

Joseph quickly stretched out his hand to her, "Oh, Hi ! I'm Dr Joseph Rodriguez", he said while the woman was lifting her brow and nodding ever so slowly

"Hmm..", she hummed and took his hand shake, breaking it and then asking, "..How can I help you, Dr ?", she stared coldly at the man

"I need to see Nick Fury", Joseph told as the girl nodded towards the corner she came from

"He's in his office right now", she told and gave him a ghostly smirk. Joseph nods and says,

"Thanks, ma'am", he thank and then the girl nodded too, walking pass to enter a room a few feet from him. Joseph sighs and walked towards Fury's office, that indeed was around the corner, and knocked the door

"Come in !", a voice said from the other side. The doctor opened the door carefully as he steps inside, seeing, a concentrated on feeling paperwork, Nick Fury. The director didn't even looked up from his paper and says, "It better be important because I'm -

Nick cut himself when he finally saw his guest, "Joseph ?", Fury widened his eyes as he smirked and stood from his office chair

Joseph chuckled, "Hey, Nick", Rodriguez waves timidly at the director

"What the hell are you doing here ?", Nick walked to him and gave the man a tight hug

"Well, I have _someone_ who wanted to see you", he casually said

"Who is it ?", Fury frowns at him, quite curious to know. Joseph sighs and rubbed his neck

"As far as I can comprehend - based on what I've seen and heard, you guys _think_ Captain America is dead or disappeared" , Joseph told, earning a suspicious look from the director

"How do you know he _is dead_? - not many know that, all they now he is disappeared", Nick asked. Joseph shook his head and crossed his arms

"Actually, that's not true..", the doctor told as he and Fury walk to the desk, "..He's outside in the waiting area", Joseph glanced at Nick, who frowns at him while standing behind his desk

The director stares at him for a while, seeing the seriousness on his face. Fury chuckles and shakes his head, "Don't make me laugh, Rodriguez", Nick said

"You don't believe me ? - look..", Joseph takes out his wallet, where he had his Christmas family picture, and shows it to Fury. The one eyed man looks down to the wallet and _indeed_ that was the Captain (but he was wearing a beard). Joseph saw Nick's eye widened and surprised gasp, "..So ?", Rodriguez pulls back his wallet to his back pocket and lifts his brows at the black man

"Jesus Christ from heaven..", Nick breathed out as he slowly sat down on his chair, ".. How's that _even_ possible ?", he asked, feeling overwhelmed with the news. Joseph shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know why you guys thought he was dead, but all I wanted you to know is that whatever mission he was, he had a traumatic brain injury that made him lose all his memories", the doctor told, making Fury knit his eyebrows

"What ?", the director stared shocked

Joseph sighs and nod, "All this time he was living with us, I found him near a river down in Bos -

"- Boston", Nick finished for him and Joseph nodded in agreement. Fury groaned as lowering his head and pinching his nose, "That was his last mission - I sent the Avengers on it", Nick informed but then sighs deeply, " _Jesus_...I have so many questions to ask you", he looked up at the doctor, who was silently watching him and then nods. Joseph crosses his arms while Fury reached his deck telephone and pressed a button, "Maria, tell the Avengers to gather at their HQ - tell them is _urgent_ ", he said on the phone

" _Yes, sir_ ", Maria replies and then Fury told Joseph to get Steve to the _Avengers Facility_ , (that was on Upstate New York), as he'll catch them later.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Avengers Tower…**

Natasha was on the main kitchen with Steven, she was feeding him while he was on his high chair, giggling and cooing as his mother was sitting in a stool and gently shoving the spoon on his mouth. Then, the elevator dings, meaning that someone arrived. So Natasha glances over her shoulder and sees uncle Bucky walking towards them

"What did you got ?", Natasha asked about Steve's location

"Nothing..", Barnes sighs and stands a few feet from her, "..The people said they didn't saw him around", he told while running a hand through his hair. The redhead sighs too and put Steven's Gerber on the island, since the boy didn't wanted more

"We will keep looking", she assured him while grabbing her son on her arms and turns to see Bucky

"Damn right", he said and then his eyes sparkled as soon he saw the baby boy, "Hey, Thebie !", Barnes squeak and his nephew, who squeaked too and stretched out his hands at him

" _Uncwe Uhky_ !" (uncle Bucky), Steven said while Natasha smirked at her son's _clearly_ favorite uncle (don't tell the others). Barnes chuckled at his nephew and reaches for him, taking him from his mother's arms

" _Uhky_ ? Whose name is it, pal ?", Bucky asked as he starts gently tickling the baby's ribs

Steven squeaks loudly as he starts giggling, "You !", the baby managed to say while his uncle was still tickling him. Natasha was armed crossed and a big grin on her face, seeing her son and his uncle giggling

"That's my nephew !", Bucky proudly told, not quite surprised at his nephew's ability to start speaking at his early months old

" _Sorry to interrupt.._ ", JARVIS' voice filled the room. The trio stopped immediately and listened to the A.I., " _..But Miss Maria Hill is calling you ma'am_ ", the computer told Natasha, who nodded and stood straight

"Does she said what she wants, JARVIS ?", she asked

" _Well, she say it was urgent_ ", JARVIS said

The redhead sighs and sees at Bucky, "Probably a mission level Avengers or so..", she said. Bucky nodded and then turns his attention to his nephew, who was impatiently pulling his hair and keep tickling him. Natasha says to JARVIS, "..Put her on speaker", she waited for the Agent to start talking

" _Natasha ?_ ", Maria said while Bucky sat Steven on the edge of the island as he sits on the stool in front of him

"Yes, Maria. What happened ?", Natasha glances at the two boys

" _Director Fury wants you immediately in Avengers Facility_ ", she told on her professional voice. The Spy frowns and asks,

"Do you know for what ?", she put a hand on her hip and the other one was on the counter of the island

" _No..but he did say it was urgent_ ", Hill informed, making Bucky glance at her but quickly returned to talking to little Steven

Natasha sighs and nods, "Okay, tell him I'll be there as soon as possible", she told the Agent, who hang up quickly the call. Romanoff went to grab her son's small hand on hers, "I wonder what the _urgency_ is about", she said while caressing Steven's hand with her thumb. Bucky nods, eyes turned to see her

"You're taking Stevie with you ? - isn't that dangerous for you and him people knowing Steve has a kid ?", he said worried that someone would harm his best friend's son. The redhead shakes her head firmly

"It's Avengers Facility..", she said and looks at him, "..Only loyal and trustworthy people enter in there", Natasha smirked at him, like telling him _he_ is trustworthy for her

"Oh..", Bucky nods and turns to see his nephew, who was distracted by his mother's hand, he was trying to grab her hand on both of his

"Wanna come ? - Steven will be fussing in the meeting and it will be nice if you could take care of him while I'm on the meeting", she told him, making Bucky to snap his head at her. He swallowed nervously, (since it was the Avengers' _second_ home. And it means that probably they'll be there - but that wasn't that worried him, it was the Agents that knew he _was_ a HYDRA mad men). But at the end, he'll would do _anything_ for his nephew, so he slowly smirked at his sister-in-law

"Sure..", he told as he stood up from the stool and grabbing Steven in his arms, "..I just hope they won't shoot me", he joked.

* * *

 **Upstate New York...**

"What the _hell_ is here ?", Steve asked as they drove into a dirt road, that leaded to a huge nice building

"Avengers Facility..", Joseph replied as his son was admiring the building, "..The Avengers built their own headquarters", his dad told him. They stopped on the parking lot, just like they did back in SHIELD, and get out of the truck. Steve grinning at every detail of the Facility, he was so impressed with the building as his father was beginning to walk inside - so he quickly followed up. Once inside, they noticed _every_ person was gasping and murmuring at each other when they saw the Captain walking with his dad towards the lobby, like if they just saw a _ghost_. Ignoring them, Joseph told the receptionist where was Nick Fury, she told them that he just arrived moments ago, but not before nervously glancing at Steve - again, like if she saw a ghost.

Joseph nodded at her as he also asked for directions to Fury's location. So they walked to one of a briefing room, where Nick and Maria were already waiting for them. They froze and widened their eyes as soon they saw the Captain walking into the room. Which Steve found normal because of the rare reactions the people around here did when they saw him.

"Director Fury..", Steve nods his head while standing in front of them alongside with his dad. The blonde stretched out his hand and Fury blindly reached at his hand and shook it, "..Nice to see you again", Rogers said as he draws back his hand, Nick dumbfounded nods back and kept staring at the _very alive_ Captain, who was seeing at the Director, then turned to see the woman beside Nick, "Ma'am", Steve politely said as he nods at her. She nods dumbfounded too and managed to smile at him. Steve smiles back and quickly turns his glance at Fury, "I've wanted to talk with you about some things", the Soldier told. Nick slowly smiled and nods firmly, his voice sounding quite excited

"S-sure thing, Captain..", he said, "..Sure thing… - just that it will wave to wait a bit..", Fury told, making Steve and Joseph to frown at him, but Nick quickly explains, "..I have to present you the Avengers first", the Director smirks and Maria as well

Rogers knits his brows, "The _Avengers_ ?", he said, feeling his tongue finding _familiarity_ on the name

"Yeah, they are a group of _talented_ people who fight to protect the earth against any threat", Maria explained at the blonde, who attentively listened at her. He nods in understanding, but he _quite_ doesn't get something

"Ok, so...what do _that_ comes to me ?", Steve asked them. Nick sighs and says,

"Well, I'd would like to meet the team you're going to work with, and maybe later on, be their _leader_ ", he smirked, glancing his eye between Steve and Joseph.

The Captain crosses his arms and tilts his head, thinking about these 'Avengers' people. When Fury told them they would arrive at any moment, he left Steve alone on the room while he told Joseph and Maria to follow him to the main brief room. Once there, Fury and Maria began to tell everything the Captain was before he 'died'

"...So _he is_ married - I knew it !", Joseph exclaimed as he was on his chair. Maria chuckled while she put her phone back to her pocket (since from her phone she showed Joseph Steve and Natasha's wedding photos)

"Cap is married with Natasha Romanoff", she told, "They also have a son together….", Hill was saying but she and Fury saw Joseph's face changed, like if he _recognized_ someone from the photos

"What ? What happened ?", Fury asked while staring at the doctor. Joseph tilts his head and knits his eyebrows in concentration

"Her _face_. It looks _familiar_ ", he told, trying very hard to remember _where_ he saw that face. While he was in deep concentration, a vibration was heard - Maria's phone. She excuses herself and stood up from her seat, walking away a bit to read the text message she received. Seconds later, she comes back to them and says,

"Sir ?..", she sees at her boss

"Yes, Maria ?", Fury said as he turns to see ger

"..The Avengers are here, expect for Romanoff - they are waiting for you on their main comm room", she informed as she seemed quite nervous. Nick sighs and nods his head

"Okay. Need you there too, keep them busy a bit. Then I'll be escorting them to the main briefing room", he ordered as he stands up from his chair and says, "Alright, so this is it. Steve is finally going to reunite with his _family_ again", Fury told and sees Joseph

Rodriguez sighs deeply and nods, "I just hope this won't harm him or his health", he worriedly said. They walked out of the room while Fury says to Joseph,

"I'll do my best the rest _won't_ tell him about his life before he woke up", the Director's words made Joseph relax, so he says,

"I'll be in the comm area while y'all talk...and _please_ explain to the Avengers he lost his memories and can't overwhelm him with a lot of questions or revealing memories for him", the doctor nods at him and Maria and started walking to the room where Maria told him.

Fury and Maria glanced at each other before they walk towards the Avengers' main meeting room, and as soon as they walked in, Tony was shouting,

"Hey, Fury ! Maria ! What's up ?!", the billionaire extended his arms and gave them a wide grin

The rest were sitting on the chairs on the table, (Clint, Bruce, and Thor were sitting next to each other, they were facing the door), "What happened, Nick ?", Bruce asked as he rests his forearms on the edge of the table. Fury sighs and walks to stand in front of them

"I wanted to tell you guys about something very… _miraculously_ ", Nick found the exact word of the Captain's sudden return. They all frowned and glanced at each other

"Miraculously ? About what ?", Clint asked confused as he sees at the Director, who sighs again and gestures Maria to turn the security camera from the briefing room where Steve was sitting and patiently waiting for the Avengers.

"Please guys, _whatever_ you see in this screen. Do not run towards it, let me warn you first", Hill said at them, as she holds the control that turned on and off the HD glass screen on the wall, "He lost his memories and if one of you go and hug him or recall a memory, it _will_ likely kill him", she explained, making the boys _more_ confused than they were

"Alright alright, calm down, you two..", Tony said as he crosses his arms, "What's going on ?", he asked and lifts his brow at them. Fury smirks at him and then turns to see at Maria

"We just found _an old friend_ ", he said, turning to see the Avengers and smiling down to them.

Maria turns on the screen and instantly the room's lights went down, making the screen look brighter and showing a certain _blonde_ haired man sitting on a chair as he was tapping his fingers on the table in front of him. The Avengers slowly turned to see the screen, their eyes widening at it

Was _Steve_ wearing a beard ? Was he sitting in a chair and really was there ? Was it really their Captain ?

"He just remembers before he woke up..", Maria said, trying to explain Steve's condition more. But the boys were staring shockingly at the screen, "..Guys ?", she asked, seeing no response from them. Tony covers his mouth with his hands and murmurs,

"Holy _fucking_ shit", the engineer slowly backs up and blindly reaching for a chair, because he'll fall if he doesn't has support right now

"Jesus Christ", Clint gasped in _complete_ shock

Banner shakes his head, "It can't be for real", he said, eyes glued to the Captain. Thor chuckled loudly and says

"My brother Steven is _alive_!", he stands up and smiles brightly. Fury nods his head and Maria starts explaining,

"Someone found him unconscious - almost dead - by the river next to the warehouse..", the Agent saw the guys' eyes still on the screen, "..Joseph - the man who saw him - took him to his house near there", she told as seeing Clint turning his glance at her

"How come ? - it's _impossible_ " , he smiled ear-to-ear, feeling damn proud of his Captain, who managed to escape an explosion.

Nick sighs and says while they all saw the blonde Soldier focused on his tapping fingers, "I know guys, it's just that he did something to survive the explosion - we still don't know what he did", the Director shrugged his shoulders. The room went silent as they all kept staring at the Captain

"So he _won't_ remember us ?", Stark asked what the rest wanted to. Maria sighs and the Avengers turned to see her, she shook her head

"Most likely, _no_ ", Hill sadly told them, making them to feel sorrow and disappointment in their hearts

"He suffered a brain trauma ?", Bruce said while glancing between Maria and Nick, whose nodded at him

"What happens when you have that ?", Thor asked. Banner tilts his head and starts explaining to his friend,

"Well, obviously you could either die or if you run lucky, lose you memories - which is Steve's case, and if we trigger his memories without letting them to come naturally at him...it will overwhelm him and cause his brain to swell, leading him to his _death_ ", the Scientist lowers his glance at the end of the sentence, knowing they _would not_ resist their Captain die _again_.

Barton growls at Bruce's words, "Damn it..", he cursed while running a hand through his hair, but then smiles brightly, even let out a chuckle, "..I don't fucking care if he doesn't remembers me - he's _fucking alive_!", Hawkeye shouted happily as he stands up in excitement

"Natasha..", Tony murmured softly, making them to turn their eyes at him, "..We need to tell her", the billionaire said as he glanced at his friends. Nick nods in agreement but steps in

"Of course we will, but first we have to warn her about his condition", he warned as the Avengers agreed and _turned off the screen_ and going to the room where Steve was.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Natasha and Bucky were climbing out of her SUV Tony bought for her (since she is a mother now, Tony told her she couldn't drive her sports car with her child). She unbuckled her sleeping son from his car seat while Barnes was grabbing the boy's diaper bag that was next to the car seat. When they walked into the lobby and headed to the main briefing room, they noticed the Agents were staring at Bucky in fear and tensed up when they saw him walking besides the Black Widow, (but they did nothing to 'arrest' him or shoot because first, he was the Captain's best friend, and second, he was walking next to an Avenger - so that meant that he was no harm to them). So anyways, the Spy lead him to the comm area and saw a man standing on the kitchen, (his back was to them, so she didn't saw the man's face)

"Okay..", Natasha turned around to see at Bucky, "..Just wait here while I see what Fury wants", she said and handed over Steven (who was still sleeping) to his uncle

"Alright", Barnes nods and carries carefully his nephew in his arms. Natasha sighs and pats the diaper bag that Bucky was carrying on his shoulder

"His snacks are in the bag, also his sippy cup if he starts fussing. And his _diapers_ are in there too", she smirked mischievously, knowing _exactly_ that he never ever had changed a _diaper_ in his life. And his face confirmed that _indeed_ he hasn't, because he widened his eyes and stares at her in horror. The redhead chuckled and waves at him, "Good luck", and with that she left, leaving a panicked Winter Soldier.

Romanoff kept her devilish smirk on her face while walking to the briefing room where Fury 'claimed' as his office in the Facility (since Tony told him it was _The Avengers Facility_ , not SHIELD). And also, since Maria told her that _Fury wanted to see her_ , she walked to _that_ room instead of the Avengers briefing room.

Standing in front of the door room, she grabbed the knob and opened the door, saying,

"Okay, I'm here, what do you -

She _stopped dead_ , feeling her body in complete shock and happiness, because right _there_ , leaning on his shoulder onto a cabinet, seeing her with those big blue eyes through the shaded area he was - the eyes she thought would never see again (besides the exact copy on her son's), was Steve Rogers, aka the love of her life. _Alive_. How ? She didn't knows how, but what it matters is that _he is alive_. She felt her body starting to tremble, legs feeling wobbly as she was covering her mouth with both hands. Natasha let a small cry and felt her eyes starting to tear up, " _Steve_?", she whispered in her hands, still not believing her eyes, since she already had hallucinations of him.

Steve saw the _redhead_ walking into the room and felt his heart stopped for a moment, feeling dumbfounded by _just_ seeing her _eyes_. Where'd he saw those eyes ?. He cleared his throat and stood up straight and walks towards her

"Hello, _ma'am_..", Steve said very politely while stretching his hand at her (also a bit curious about why she knew his name). Natasha had her eyes peeled open as blinking several times before _confirming_ that Steve _is_ alive and he was stretching his hand at her, "..Do I know y -

The Spy launch forward and with one hand, she grabbed the back of his neck and the other was fisting his white t-shirt to pull him towards her body. She looked at his eyes to _assure_ that he wasn't a ghost, so she lift herself on her tiptoes, to slowly press _her_ mouth on _his_.

Oh..oh.. _OH_. How she _missed_ those lips, and the softness on his lips, it really _really_ confirm her it was really her husband. _'Alive…_ ', she repeated to herself, _'.. He's_ _ **fucking**_ _alive'_ , Natasha told on her mind while tightening her eyes close - they were already closed - as kissing _her husband_ with more passion. Steve had his eyes widened when she started kissing him, but as soon she start _moaning_ , running her tongue on his bottom lip, and massaging his scalp with her fingers, he knits his brows and slowly closed his eyes and started to _kiss her back_. Because her lips felt _incredibly_ so familiar to him, like if he kissed her billions of times _before_. (Also because they were so soft and tasted so _damn_ good). The blonde didn't knew _what_ went inside in him, because he was putting his hands on her hips and gripping them.

She was _just_ a random woman who entered the room, and here he was ! Gripping onto her like if she was _his life_ ! What was wrong with him ?!

Natasha slowly wrapped her arms around his neck while still kissing him, she pressed her body to his and ever _so_ slowly parted from his lips, foreheads resting on each other's and breathing hard from the passionate kiss. The Spy still didn't opened her eyes as she sighs happily, " _I'd_ missedyou _so_ much" Natasha told and brought a hand to his cheek to caress it with her thumb, "I thought you were _dead_ ", she opens her eyes at the last word and saw him staring down at her, eyes intensely _staring_ at her eyes, like if he was trying to memorize them. She smiled lovingly at him as he dropped his hands to his sides and slowly started to show a red blush on his face.

Damn she missed _that_ blush of his, that she proudly, and _only her_ , provokes on him.

Natasha was about to ask him something when he slowly put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him, _'What the_ _ **hell**_ _you did Rogers ?! You just_ _ **kissed**_ _a woman you_ _ **just met**_ _\- just_ _ **saw**_ _to be exact !'_ , he scolded himself (but who could not resist a kiss _like that_ ). Steve knits his brows and gave her a hard face, earning a confused frown from her

"..Sorry for the delay, Captain Rogers -

Nick stopped his words when he saw the Captain's emotionless face and hands keeping _Natasha_ away from him, the Director instantly knowing what was happening here. The Avengers entered the room behind Fury and saw exactly what Nick was seeing. Steve and Natasha turned to see the people that just came in

Bruce cleared his throat and warns, " _Natasha_..", he carefully steps forward. But the redhead had _no idea_ what was happening, so she chuckled loudly and smiled widely and brightly, making the other's hearts to flinch in pain

"Guys, _he's alive_ !", she turned around to face them and jumped in excitement, "I don't know _why_ \- but he's _alive_ !", Romanoff kept yelling and feeling her heart about to jump out of her chest. The rest glanced at each other as Steve was slowly stepping back from her

"Nat..", Clint said in a low voice, "..We need to talk", he told and steps closely towards her

Natasha shakes her head and steps back from him, " _No_..", she firmly said and turns to smile at a confused Steve, "..I wanna be with my husband", she told as reaching out to hold her husband's hand, but he kept stepping away from her

"Goddamn it, Natasha ! We _need_ to talk !", Stark hissed in desperation and stares at his friend, he knew if Natasha kept saying 'things' that she shouldn't, she would probably make Steve to panic.

The Captain sensed the heavy tension in the room and cleared his throat, making everyone to see him, including the redhead. He looks down at her as he nods too, giving her a fake smile

"You should go, ma'am", Rogers told her. Natasha frowns and knitted her brows

" _Ma'am_ ?..", she smirked, "..Why are you calling me like that ?", the Spy asked while narrowing her eyes too

"Friend Natasha, _please_ ", Thor started to beg her for Steve's _life_ , she was to reveal his memories if she didn't stop. (But it wasn't her fault not knowing her husband suffers from brain trauma)

Natasha sees the blonde Soldier and nods, slowly backing up and following Clint, but not before she last glanced at Steve, who was seeing at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. The rest stayed inside the room with Maria, Fury, and Steve. Once outside, the redhead sighs deeply and leaned her back to the wall, feeling her heart _full_ again, "He's alive, Clint ! Can you believe that !?", she said and saw her friend sad face, (she noticed it when they all entered the room. Which made her frown a bit, but with the great news of founding her husband, she totally shoved it away), "Bucky was right ! He saw -

"He doesn't remembers you", Barton blurted out, knowing that was the best way to tell her, since she was babbling. Natasha smile instantly faded out and knit her brows, she straighten herself

"What are you talking about ?", she shook her head, not understanding his words. The Archer sighs deeply and nods his head

"H-he lost his memories after the explosion..", Hawkeye rubbed the side of his neck as he sees her face, "..Apparently he hit his head with something that cause him to lose all his memories until a few days ago, he only recovered half of 'em", he finished explaining

Natasha remained silent for a few beats as she tried to process what he just said, but then she let out a nervous chuckle, "You're joking right ?", she lifts her brow at him, like telling him that right now it's time to joke around

"I _wish_ , Nat. But no", Clint sighs deeply and runs his fingers through his hair, "A man found him near the river and brought him to his house, saving his life and caking care of him while he recovered", Hawkeye explained like Maria explained to them, "I'm sorry", he told as he noticed her face expression changed. She lifts her eyebrows in surprise and lets out a gasp, now understanding _why_ Steve's strange behavior towards her and the guys tensing up when they saw her near him.

"He doesn't remember _me_ ?", the redhead said in a shaky voice while slowly backing up to hit her back to the wall. Barton sighs and nods his head

"That's why we _can't_ tell him something he doesn't remember - or else it will panic him and overwhelm his brain, causing it to swell", he said and that's all that Natasha could take, because she shook her head and began to cry softly, putting her face in her hands and slowly crumbling down to the floor. Clint quickly was crouching in front of her as he immediately hugged her, "Come're", the Archer whispered softly in her hair while Natasha was silently crying on her hands, she was ever slowly stop crying. When she stopped, with a few sobs leaving her, Natasha wiped her tears with the back of her hands and hugged back her friend, who was still caressing her hair. A few beats later, they were sitting next to each other, backs on the wall and their breaths were the only thing they could hear.

"At least he's _alive_ , right ?", the Spy blurted out, then turns to see Clint. He smiles and nods at her. Natasha smirked and nods too, then frowning and asking, "What about Steven ?", she got up immediately, remembering her son

Barton followed her lead and frowns at her, "What about him ?", he asked while she was nervously shifting on her feet

"He knows who Steve _is_ \- he'll scream 'dada' as soon he sees Steve", Romanoff told worried about it. Because indeed Steven _knows_ who's his father (which _probably_ will be a problem for them _right_ _now_ ). Clint groaned and nods his head, understand from where she was coming from

"Well, just pray that nothing happens", he lets a shaky breath and gestures her to go back to the room where her husband is.

 **Moments ago in the briefing room…**

"I apologise for that, Captain..", Nick said as the Avengers looked nervously at him, telling him to make up a lie before Steve could ask something. So the Director says, "..It's because she recently lost her husband and _you_ look a lot like him", he glanced over the blonde and waited nervously for his answer just like the others

"It's alright...I understand", Steve _surprisingly_ told. Surprise them and _himself_ with his answer, "His name was Steve also ?", he couldn't stop noticing that the _redhead_ called him Steve. The Avengers, Fury, and Maria tensed up as Nick nodded again

"Yep..", he replied while nervously glancing at the Avengers and Maria, "..H-he died months ago on a mission", Nick pursed his lips. Steve nods and says in a total serious Soldier tone,

"Sorry for your loss", the blonde Captain stares at the one eyed man

"Thank you..", Fury said, them to sigh deeply and tilting his head towards the men standing next to him, "So, this are the Avengers", Nick pat Bruce's shoulder, who was next to him, "This is Dr. Bruce Banner..", the scientist waves timidly to the Soldier

"Hi..", he greeted while stretching his hand at him, "..Nice to meet you, Captain", Banner smirked as Steve stretched out his hand too

Rogers shook firmly the doctor's hand as he broke the shake, he says, "Please call me Steve", the blonde Soldier smirked back to him. Once Bruce stepped back to let the rest to 'meet' Captain America, Nick nods and passes to the man next to Bruce

"..This is Thor Odinson - he's a demigod", Fury joked, (rarely) as Thor stepped in front of Steve, who slightly steps back because of the man's closeness and appeared to wanting to _hug_ him - which Steve quickly felt his heart skip a panic beat. Thor noticed his Captain's face paled a little bit, and that what made him to restrict himself from hugging his brother

"Greetings..", Odinson sadly smiled as he stretches his hand,, "..A truly pleasure to meet you", Thor said as Steve relaxed when he saw the man backed up from him

"The pleasure is all mine", Rogers replied as he shook Thor's hand while smiling up at him. Thor slowly put himself next to Banner and Steve would've _sworn_ he saw in that man's a flash of hurt. Shoving the _guilty_ feeling away from him, he listened to Fury, who was staring to introduce someone he _already knows_ ,

"..And this is Tony Sta -

"- Stark..", Steve finished from him, and that made the whole room stare at him with wide eyes. But he just casually continue as setting his eyes on the billionaire, "..Tony Stark. Right ?", Rogers asked as he goes to extend his hand out at him. Tony was mute after Steve said his name. Does he remembers him ? Was he the only one Steve remembered ?

"D-do you know me ?", Stark asked hopefully while shaking the Captain's hand

"Yeah..", Steve nods his head as he broke the handshake. The guys and the rest slowly smiled at him as Steve continues saying, "..From a _magazine cover_ \- I saw your face there. I didn't knew you were Ironman, until my dad told me", Rogers saw their faces turned sad with a bit of disappointment

"Oh..", Tony said and gave him a tight smile. Then a soft knock on the door was heard as it opens slowly, it was Natasha and Clint entering the room, the redhead glancing apologetic at Steve

"Hey..", she told the rest and then standing awkwardly in front of the Soldier, "I'm sorry, _Captain_ Rogers..", she was about to make an excuse when Tony says,

"She _thought_ you were her dead husband", Ironman brought everyone's attention to him

Natasha nods to her friend and turned again to see at Steve,"Yeah..", she sighs,"..I'm truly sorry for earlier", the Spy lowered her head, not able to see his eyes or else she'll kiss him again. Steve felt bad for her and guilty of his behavior towards her, because she thought he was her late husband and he was acting like a scare ass kid - instead of _understanding_. So he sighs and nods at her

"It's alright, ma'am. I understand", Steve said in a soft voice, making her to snap her head up to look at him. Rogers gave her a grin as they stared into each other's eyes. The rest saw the _immediate_ connection those two had (which was amazing how two people, that are meant for each other, eventually they'll found their way back to each other).

The guys smirked at the couple's staring contest as Maria was smiling ear-to-ear, and Fury cleared his throat to bring their attention, and it did, they all saw him

"This is Clint Barton", Nick said as he points out the Archer, who was next to Tony. Hawkeye steps besides Natasha and stretched his hand towards the Captain

"Hi there", Barton said as Steve smiled at him and shakes his hand

"Hello", Rogers nods, then breaking the shake as Clint returned to stand next to the billionaire again. The Director smiles at the Avengers and then gestures with his chin at the redhead standing steps away from Steve

"And...this is _Natasha Romanoff_ ", Fury said

Steve slowly lowered his eyes at the _beautiful_ redhead in front of him, "Nice to meet you", she told him as she sheepishly smiled at him, taking her hand out to salute him. Steve gulped nervously while he stared at those green eyes, he didn't knew why those eyes made him so nervous and _hypnotized_.

He nods politely and stretches his hand too, slowly shaking her hand and feeling a strange wave of _electricity_ run into his whole body while still holding her hand.

"Likewise", the Captain smirked at her as they kept staring _intensely_ on their eyes.

* * *

 **FINALLY ! What you're all been waiting for ;)**

 **I just hope it fill your expectations though - and pays back ALL the frustration from keeping Steve and Natasha away ! ^_^ Also I wanted to say that Steve will NOT remember after he woke up, so he doesn't know the Avengers or anyone he met after the frozen years, (Only the months he lived in Jackville and his 40's era)**

 **ANYWAYS ! I HOPE you liked it and keep on reading ! Y'all make me sooooo happy :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Feel free to comment ;)**

* * *

"Excuse me….Can we talk in private, Director Fury ?", Steve asked while glancing at the rest. Nick looks over the Avengers and with his gaze, he asked a type of 'permission'. The heroes shrugged slightly. Fury looks back to Steve

"Umm...sure", Nick nods his head at the Captain, as Steve nodded back and turns his eyes at the Avengers

"It was nice to meet all of you guys - can't wait to see you again and start working together", he said while smiling at them

The Avengers smiled back at him and quietly left the room, leaving _their_ Captain and Director in the room. And once outside, they glanced at each other and slowly smiled

"I can't believe he's alive", Tony said while chuckling and running his hand through his hair

"How he survived the explosion ? We found his equipment in the building..", Clint said and then shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms, "..I still don't understand", he looks at them as they walk their way to the Avengers comm room

"I don't care how he survived, my friends..", Thor told while he grinned widely to his left and right where his friends were walking next to him. The god chuckled and shrugged, "..I just care he's back with _his_ _family_ \- _home_ ", he grins as they turned around a corner

"We have to hide all his pictures in the living room - since he can't see anything about his past", Stark said

Natasha chuckled humorously while shaking her head, "Are you nuts ?..", she told him and leaned her head forward to see the billionaire walking next to Clint, who was walking next to Thor - who was in the middle and walking next to her as Bruce was at the end - next to her. (Hope I didn't confused you guys)

"What ? He has to come back with us, right ?", Tony argued while leaning his head forward too. The redhead rolled her eyes and stares at him

" _He_ _doesn't remember us_ ", she said, the rest kept walking and looking forward. The Spy takes a few steps ahead from them to stop and stand in front of the guys, making them stop walking to hear her, "How'd you feel if a _stranger_ would offer you stay in his house ? Huh ?", Natasha told Tony as he rolls his eyes at her, crossing his arms

"We are not..", he started to fight, but then remembered Steve's amnesia, so he slowly lowers his gaze from her, "..Nevermind", Stark rubs the back of his neck. Natasha sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, then to see between them

"So..", she shrugs her shoulders, "..Where he's going to stay ?", Romanoff asked the boys, who knitted their brows, thinking about it

"Well, if he doesn't wanna go with us, he can get a suite here in the Facility", Banner offered and they all agreed with the Doctor's great plan. Clint nods firmly and says,

"That will be the best for him _right now_ \- he doesn't ' _know_ ' us, so that's the best for his health", the Archer put his hands on his hips. Natasha sighs deeply and nods at them as she turns her heels

"I'm going for my baby", the redhead told and strode towards the comm room.

 **Meanwhile…**

Steve and Fury were sitting on the chairs of the table in the meeting room as they talked about Bucky. Nick was in the head of the table while Steve was on the chair right next to him

"I think I saw him downtown Brooklyn...and I don't know how he survived all these years or even survived the train fall" , Steve explained. Nick sighs and nods

"Captain..", he started, "..This might be hard for you, but your friend was found by a HYDRA scientist - they 'saved his life' by injecting him some imitation of your serum, they cut his left arm and replaced it with a metal one..", Fury looked up at Steve's eyes, whose were wide-open and showing horror, "..He was one of their best agents, they brainwashed him - so couldn't remember any of his past, they made him a killing machine..", the Director said as he leans over to put his forearms on the edge of the table, "..He assassinate many _important_ people, they froze and unfrozen him whenever they wanted something _done_..", Nick stares at the Captain, who held a hand up as he closed his eyes tightly

" _Stop_ ", Rogers begged while swallowing hard. The blonde put his elbows to the table and covered his face with his hands, "Do you know where is he right now ?", Steve asked in his hands

Fury grins and cards his fingers, "I _do_ know where he is..", the one eyed man saw the Captain's head snap up, "..But _please_ try to take it slow, since you could overwhelm your brain", Nick told him

Rogers nods repeatedly, "I will. I promise", he said while they stood up and went to the exit

"He's actually in the main comm area..", Fury told as they stepped out of the briefing room. The Soldier and the Director walked side by side while walking to the comm room

"He knew I was alive ? - why is _he_ doing here if he _is_ or _was_ a HYDRA agent ?", Steve asked

"He..", Fury says, "..He snapped out of his brainwashing state and slowly regained his memories back", Nick glanced at him but then returned it forward

The Captain nods, "I know how it feels", he said as he sets his jaw tight. Nick sighs and waves a hand

"Anyways, he went to search for you at the Avengers Tower so he -"

" _Avengers Tower_ ?..", Steve interrupted Fury, who was about to explain but they reached the comm room already, so instead of answering him, he stopped in front of a metal looking two door

"Ready ?", Nick grabbed the handles as he glanced behind his shoulder at the Captain - who decided to ignore Nick's deny to answer his question about the 'Avengers Tower'. So he nods firmly while feeling his heart race, that it might've burst out of his chest, because his best friend was- sorry...his _brother_ was in there. _Alive_.

When Nick opened the doors, he and Fury walked in and saw the Avengers, Joseph, Maria, little Steven, (who has seated in his mother's lap), and _Bucky_ sitting on the living room area there, laughing from something they did or said.

The rest heard Fury clearing loudly his throat, so they turned to the entrance and froze when they saw Steve with his eyes wide open and staring at his old buddy

" _Buck_ ?", Rogers breathe out as he slowly smiles at him. Bucky felt his throat getting tight as he saw his brother alive and walking towards him

" _Steve_..", the Winter Soldier chuckled his name, thinking that he wouldn't seeing him again. He stood up and walks to him too, "..Hey, _punk_ ", Barnes said as they stood in front of each other and didn't hesitate to hug and chuckle while patting each other's back, happy to see someone _familiar_ from their past. Family.

"I thought you were dead", Steve said while releasing him from his tight embrace. The blonde put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I saw you fall from the train", Rogers knits his brows, confused

Bucky grins and waves his hand at him, "I know I know..", he said, "..It's a long story - I'll feed you up later, man", Barnes pats Steve's left rib as the Captain lowered his hand and nodded at him. The Avengers and the rest were smiling at the warm and cute little family reunion

"Okay..", the blond Soldier nods again and smirked before saying to his friend, "..Just tell me -

A _baby's_ cry interrupted him, making all of them turn to the baby

"Shh shh shh..", Natasha hushed Steven and was standing up while gently patting her son's back, trying to calm him down. She saw the whole room was seeing her and says, "..Sorry he's fussing… I'm _sorry_ ", she apologized for her son's fussing (since he didn't want neither his pacifier or formula). Little Steven just kept whining and rubbing his fist on his eye, resting his cheek on Natasha's shoulder. The redhead glanced at them, but it then stayed at the blond Soldier, who smiles understanding

" _He's_ your son ?", he asked, and the rest tenses immediately as they nervously glanced at something else. Natasha mentally rolled her eyes at them, 'thanking' them for having her back

"Yeah..", she bounced Steven on her arms because the boy wasn't quite calming down. Steve smirks and shyly asks her,

"Can _I_ _carry him ?_ ", Rogers made the others, even Natasha, to widen their eyes and stare at him. The Captain felt their nervousness, so he quickly says, "I promise I won't drop him..", he chuckled as he looks into her eyes to search for an answer, and since he saw a _yes_ , he started walking towards her, all eyes on him while he walked, "..I've carry lots of babies back at my dad's work - right dad ?", Steve blindly smirked over his shoulder at his dad, who quickly nodded and smiled at the Avengers _family_. Steve was _indeed_ good with kids, it was one of his _many_ gifts.

Natasha's heart hammered on her chest while seeing Steve getting closer to her and Steven, "A-are you sure ?..", she asked and rubs Steven's back (the baby still whining), "..He can be a little fussy when a person _he doesn't_ know carries him", she said, nervous that when Steven would tell him 'dada' as soon he saw the man carried him

"I'll be fine", Rogers waves his hand. Natasha bit her lip and nods, slowly handling Steven to _his father_. Damn, how _good_ that feels and sounds, _handling Steve_ (son) _to Steve_ (father) - which Natasha thought it only happened in her dreams. (Well, apparently dreams _can_ come true).

Steve cradled the boy in his arms as the baby was still crying, "Shh shh shh..", Rogers looked down at the boy, who slowly stops crying and focused on the man carrying him. The Avengers and the rest were nervously watching from their spots, "Hey..", the Captain smiles warmly at the kid. Steve felt his heart accelerate faster than normal, seeing the baby in his arms, little Steven knitted his little sandy-blonde brows, staring up at the Soldier, "..I'm Steve, nice to meet you, little man..", Rogers said while smirking down to the boy. Steven slowly lift his hand from his laying form and reaches for Steve's face, palming his cheek and slowly smiling up at the blond Captain, who instantly felt a knot in his throat and saw a bit blurry the child in his arms, warmth and love he felt when Steven touched his face. Steve closed his eyes and sighed softly….

 _*Flashback*_

" _Why are you so nervous ?", a redhead asked him as she walked out of the bathroom with only a white towel wrapped up around her naked body. Red fire curls still wet. Yet_ _ **still**_ _she was blurry except her eyes and mouth._

" _I don't know..", he shrugged his shoulders, seeing her walking towards him. He was wrapped in the sheets from the waist to down, sitting on the bed with his bare back lean on the headboard (he was naked and freshly showered too, that even his short blonde hair was still darkened and humid), "..I feel like I'm gonna throw up", he said while the woman, with sexy voice, stood next to the bed and him, slowly, she smirked devilishly and lift her hands up to the towel_

" _Don't worry..", the redhead starts as she straddled him by his hips and seductively uncovered herself from the towel. Her_ _ **sensually**_ _ **perfect**_ _body was presented before him, and who was him to say 'no', because his eyes instantly went dark, lost in her voluptuous curves. (Why his damn his vision wasn't clear right now ! Damn it !). He gripped her hips and pressed her center to his, making her to moan and he to bit his lip, they were ready for_ _ **another round**_ _\- also his 'member friend' was too ;)_

 _The beautiful_ _ **green-eyed redhead**_ _sees down at him and put her hands on his hard chest, smirking and slow herself down to whisper on his ear, "..They'll be_ _ **thrilled**_ _when we tell them the news", she told him. She nibble his earlobe, making him catch his breath and made him_ _ **harder**_ _than he was now._

" _Do you think_ _ **Clint**_ _will kick my ass ?..", he asked as he ran his hands on her bare back, feeling a few scars on it. She was kissing her way up to his lips, kissing first below his ear, then along his jaw, "..You know, since he's like your brother, will he stay calm ? - after all, I'm having_ _ **sex**_ _with his sister", he said kinda serious and the redhead started laughing softly. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulders to see her, "Please don't laugh. You're making me more nervous", he lifts a eyebrow at her as she shakes her head and smiles down at him, hands resting on his abs_

 _She stares at him, trying to find a tease in his eyes, but she didn't find none, only seriousness. So she rolled her eyes, "It_ _ **will**_ _be fine, Steve. Don't worry - they will_ _ **love**_ _see us as an '_ _ **official**_ _' couple", the sexy woman told, assuring him. He stares at her eyes and sighs deeply_

" _Alright..", he said and sat up straight to give her his famously boyish grin, ".._ _ **Everything will be okay**_ _", he cupped her face and kissed her hard, later to roll themselves over to pin her down._

 _*End of flashback*_

The rest saw carefully the son and father interacting with each other, feeling their hearts swelling in happiness at the scene. It was something they _never_ imagined would happen, unless it was a dream or a _miracle_. Natasha was the most touched, (obviously), because she was biting her right nail while the other hand was fisted on top of her heart. She saw Steve's smile widening when her son - wait no... _Their_ _son_ touched his face, that's when she felt her knees weakened as a small tear fell from her eye.

" _Everything will be okay_ ", Steve saw the boy still smiling and touching his cheek. So the Captain smirked and grabbed the kid's little hand in his big one, "Everything will be okay, buddy", the blonde said as he stroke his thumb into the baby's hand. Steven slowly lift himself and Steve knew he wanted to sit, so the Soldier sat him up on his right forearm. The little blond boy tilted his face as he knit again his brows, like studying the blond man's face. Steve felt a bit nervous when the boy started to carefully look his features, maybe he was about to cry, because he saw him to slowly pout and his eyes were starting to be glossy, but the boy surprised him when he, instead of reaching back to his mother, put his hands on each side of the Captain's face, squeaking excited and his eyes went wide and surprised

" _Dada !_?", Steven yelled and lurched forward to hug and tightly wrap his little arms around Steve's neck. They all widened their eyes and tensed hearing the boy. Natasha's heart melt at their son's exciting voice, because _he just_ _met his father_. The rest glanced at each other as Natasha set her gaze at her husband and son, who were still hugging.

Little Steve rests his head onto _his dad's_ shoulder while big Steve slowly glanced at the mother of the kid. She looked embarrassed, he thought to himself, because she had a tint of red on her cheek bones, " _No_ , kiddo..", Rogers rubbed his back as he broke the redhead's glance, "..My name is _Steve_ ", the Captain said, the boy still was embrace tightly to him (and he wasn't showing signs of breaking the hug for right now, and honestly, Steve _secretly_ was hoping the same).

"What's his name ?", the blond Soldier asked the mother

Natasha gulped nervously and glances at the rest, asking for help. Steve frowns at her nervousness, "Umm..", the Spy bit her lip

" _Steven_ ", a male strong voice said, making them all to turn towards it. Bucky, he was the one who spoke, "Like _his dad_ ", the Winter Soldier smirked and crossed his arms. The Avengers, Fury, and Maria eyed each other, silently agreeing if it was a good idea to tell Steve the kid's name

"Oh..", Steve seemed oblivious about it because he returned to rub the boy's back, but then he remembered the what happened to the _kid's dad_. So he cleared his throat and stares at the redhead, "..I'm sorry again about your husband...it must be hard raising a child without your spouse", Steve said and she sighs, nodding at the man

"You don't have idea", Natasha tighten her lips close. Steve nods in understanding as he stared a little longer before looking down to _Steven's_ blond thick hair, chuckling and ruffling gently his hair

"I like his eyes though", Rogers smiled to himself and slowly and finally hugged back the boy's loving hug.

* * *

Steven was bouncing up and down from Steve's lap (since the boy _refused_ to be taken away from his _father_ ), the Captain had a wide smile on his lips while the kid giggled and squealed of excitement. It was amazing that Steven, even the fact that Steve was _wearing a beard_ , he still recognized his father.

Natasha was sitting on the couch on the left from he and Steven were seated at - the one person seat. Her cheeks were hurting because of the big smile she wore while seeing _her boys_ , it felt like so warm-hearted watching the two Rogers boys just chuckling, giggling, caressing, hugged, and lovingly looking at each other - Steven meeting his dad for the first time and Steve finding _love_ and sympathy in the kid. He was curious why he felt _this way_ with Steven, but knowing that the kid mistakenly thought _he_ was his deceased father.

The rest, except for Natasha, were acting like they weren't seeing the Rogers boys, chatting with each other while they sat on the couch. Or in the kitchen fixing themselves a snack or getting something to drink, but the truth was that, the _whole_ room were seeing the _emotional meeting_ between those two blond boys - (reunion for Natasha and the rest of them)

The Soldier, suddenly felt little Steve rest his head on his shoulder, so he immediately knew that Steven was already sleepy. The Captain wrapped him in his arms and let the boy slowly drift away to sleep, not before doing a cute yawn.

Steve was a bit hesitant when he handled the sleeping baby to his mother (a woman whose eyes were _quite_ amazing and _familiar_ ). He instantly missed the smell of the baby and warmth of having _Steven_ curled into his chest. Seeing him peacefully sleeping made Steve's heartstrings move in a way he _never_ felt. Call him crazy, but he felt _proudness_ seeing the baby boy, just like the newborn from months ago - to be honest, it was the _same_ feeling seeing _this_ boy and the newborn. Strange...

He shook his head as he, Bucky, and Joseph walked out of the Facility into the old truck. Bucky said he'll see him later, since he have to go for his stuff - at the hotel he was staying - and come back to the Facility where he is going to live now. (Since Tony had offered him days ago. But he refused at first, but now someone familiar was _here_ , he gladly accept the offer).

Steve patted Bucky's shoulder while Barnes punches his arm playfully, turning his heels to walk away, but he stops when he heard Steve asked,

"Dad ?..", Rogers walked over his dad, who was in front of the truck's hood

"What's up ?", Joseph smirks at his son and best friend brotherly relationship. Steve knits his brows while crossing his arms around his chest

"That _boy_..", the Captain starts, ".. Doesn't _he looks familiar_ to you ?", the blond asked. Bucky remained froze in his retirement form, but he sensed Joseph's nervous-panic reaction

"No. Why ?", Rodriguez said while flickering nervously his eyes between Steve and Bucky's back. Rogers shrugged his shoulders and says,

"I don't know. Something about him makes me think I saw him _somewhere_ ", he lifts his hand to his chin and scratches it. Bucky quickly turns around and cautiously walks to stand next to Steve and in front of Joseph. Steve and Joseph see at Barnes, who tightly smiled at them.

The Captain frowns at his 'unexpected' presence, because he thought his friend already left. But actually, Bucky was there because he was there to 'help' Joseph - in case Steve remembered something.

Joseph chuckled nervously as he shrugged, saying,

"Well, he is a cute little boy. Maybe -

"Steve ?!", a female yell made them to turn at it, seeing a _blonde_ hair tall woman running towards them - like a few meters from where they were. Bucky and Joseph immediately glanced terrorized at each other behind the Super Soldier while Steve felt a faint panic beginning in his chest, "I thought _you were dead_ !", the woman kept yelling and was _clearly_ attempted to hug or be closer to the good Captain

Bucky suddenly felt like he was seeing a big ass bully running and ready to punch his scrawny little friend like they were back in the 40's, so he instantly saw red and strode passed Steve, pushing him blindly at his back. Joseph reacted quickly too, by pulling his son few steps behind with him.

Rogers was wide eyed seeing the woman getting closer and he felt the air from his lungs were dragging away, making him to pant and his eyes began to turn wild, "Ma'am ! Please _stay back_!", Bucky growled, warning the blonde woman by lifting his hand up. _The woman_ , abruptly stops her steps from Barnes - recognizing that it was the Winter Soldier.

Bucky puffed angrily through his nasals, staring and sending daggers at her. But the woman didn't quite got the message to _stay back_ , because she shook her head and walked forward.

 **Moments ago...**

The Avengers were getting on their vehicles while they were chatting about Steve's mysteriously 'death', but they all shrugged off the topic and decided to be thrilled with the Captain returning home.

When Natasha was finishing buckling a sleeping Steven into his car seat, she heard a woman's yell followed by a man's loud angry growl. The Spy turned around from her task of securing her kid, and saw her heart stop for a moment, fear and worry running in her veins. She saw _Sharon_ standing in front of Bucky, who was protectively holding a hand to stop her to go further, while Joseph was attending a already panicked Steve besides the driver's door

"Tony ! Look !", Natasha yelled at the billionaire, who was busy chatting with the rest of the boys. The guys quickly turned at Natasha and followed her glance, where it was focused on the scene yards from there.

"Fuck's sake !", Stark shouted when he saw Sharon walking towards Steve. Tony, Thor, and Clint began to run towards the scene while Bruce ran and went to Natasha, quickly telling her that he'll take care of Steven,

"Go ! I'll be here !", Banner assured her as he impatiently pushed courage her to go and help, setting himself next to that sleeping child

Natasha nodded gratefully and sprint towards her husband, seeing, as she ran, Tony and Thor each grabbing Sharon from her arms and saying quietly something at her. Clint went with Joseph and told him something while the older man was trying to calm his son and answering the Archer

"How'd you survived ?! That explosion _killed you_ !", Sharon shocked by seeing Steve alive. Tony set his jaw tightly and hissed something at her ear. Joseph and Barton carefully set Steve on the ground

Once Natasha got there, she immediately went straight to Steve, who was now sitting on the ground, his back was lean on the front-left tire, breathing unevenly and sweating. He was staring at the ground but his eyes was clearly unfocused. The redhead kneeled down in front of him as Joseph stepped back, and then strides angrily towards the woman who caused his son's panic attack. (Joseph was really pissed off, because of the few panic attacks Steve had on the pass, this one had been the worst he had even seen. His son's eyes were completely lost and wild as he really had trouble to concentrate and breathe)

"Ma'am..", Joseph stands next to Bucky, who was still in front of the truck's hood, "..We won't say it twice. _Stay back_ ", the doctor warned as he stared at her.

Meanwhile, Natasha nervously took Steve's face on her hands and started talking to him, "Steve, breathe", she lift his face to see his wild eyes staring at the space while he was now wheezing and suddenly panicked even _more_ not feeling air in his lungs, he had his arms immobilized on his sides. Natasha let out a desperate cry, her heart clutched seeing him so vulnerable and tiny. She quickly glanced at Clint, who was already on his knees and panicked not knowing what to do. A doctor would be great right now, but the problem was that Steve couldn't concentrate on breathing and snap out of his panic mode. Natasha pleaded him with her eyes to _do something_. And he did.

Barton growled loudly and stands up to go towards the Agent

"Sharon !", he roared and made the guys turn to him as he stood in front of her and his two friends. Thor was actually about to lift her and take her away. Sharon narrowed her eyes at him and let her excitement get over her again, so she yells,

"Nat ! Nat ! It's Steve ! He's alive - you see !", she smiled widely

Tony cursed and roughly gripped her arm, "Sharon, come with me", Ironman hissed and he and Thor started to take her away as Bucky, Joseph, and Clint watching relieved.

Natasha felt a tear fall from her eye as she grew in desperation, her husband was running out of air and probably so, his brain would swell in any moment - right in front of her eyes her love would die if she doesn't do something _quick_. So she sniffs and focus on her man, putting her knees between his legs and grabs his head and pulls it on her chest, hugging him tightly as she closed her eyes, "Steve, _please_ breathe. Focus please", she begged him and slowly set her cheek next to his, whispering on his ear, "Focus, _Steven_. I know you can, Rogers….please", she let a shaky breath and opened her eyes, and a few beats later, she hear a loud frantic and frightened gasp and hands gripping tightly her shoulders. The redhead widened her eyes and immediately drew herself back to cup Steve's face and seeing frantically his face.

Rogers had his eyes widely open as he pant and let his vision slowly focus on the redhead in front of him, cupping his face and _being so close_. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Bucky, Clint, and Joseph were leaning down and started asking him questions that he honestly didn't seems to listen. His eyes were trained in the redhead's, she was staring at him worryingly and later on seeing relief too.

"Are you okay ?", Natasha asked concerned while she tilts her head to the side, her hands not leaving his face, and neither pulling away from their closeness.

The Captain hesitantly broke their intense stare and slowly looked at them, becoming _aware_ of their closeness, because besides that she was holding his face and knees between his spread legs, he was gripping _tightly_ on her shoulders, fingers kinda digging into her clothes.

He instantly looked embarrassed and withdrew his hands off of her, she took the hint and took her hands off of him too, slowly standing upright. He got on his knees before unsteady standing up, but failing as he felt dizzy and stumbled back to the side of the truck, they immediately reached for him to balance him so he couldn't fall. Rogers sighs and pinched his nose, shaking his head in disapproval and gulped. He slowly turns around to see if the woman left or not, and to his relief, she was gone. The Soldier glanced back at the people in front of him. Natasha, Bucky, Joseph, and Clint.

"I'm sorry about that..", Barton said as he bit his lip and shoved his hands into his pockets. The Captain waves weakling his hand at him

"It's fine. I-i can..", Rogers tried to say bur as soon he remembered the woman's face, he started to feel his breath become ragged and throat closing

Bucky and the rest stepped towards him worried that he was going to have another panic. Barnes put his hand on the blond's shoulder, "Steve, hey..", he called and the Soldier looked over his friend, who smiled warmly, ".. It's alright", he assured him while he squeezed his shoulder. Bucky nods at him and he nods back, feeling better now and controlling his breathing again. Barnes let go of him as Steve returned his gaze back to the redhead and noticed the worry on her eyes again being washed away by relief.

The others saw their _intense glare_ again between the couple, so they glanced at each other - silently, and with their eyes, telling themselves to retreat and let these two _alone_.

Natasha was deeply appreciating their retirement, because she _needed_ to stare into his eyes again to make sure he _is_ fine. But instead, she asks once again - just to make sure ;)

" _You okay_ ?", Romanoff lifts her brows at him. Steve slowly smirked at her and nods firmly

"Yeah..", he assured and waves his hand, "..I'm okay. It was just a slight of panic attack", Rogers tried to sound casual, but it failed because she rose only one brow now while crossing her arms

"You're sure ?", she smirked and Steve found himself liking _that_ smirk of hers, "You seem pale", Natasha teased, but quite saying a fact

The Captain shakes his head, "Nah.. I'm fine. _Don't worry_ ", he told. The redhead's stared at his eyes and her smirk slowly faded, making him wonder that if he did something wrong. But as soon as she slowly smiles and playfully shaking her head, he knew he _did_ something right.

" _You're a terrible liar, Rogers_ ", she said as she chuckled softly and tenderly looked at him, _'I guess old habits never die'_ , Natasha thought to herself while Steve was blushing furiously and ducking his face away from her.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;)**

 **And sorry if I don't update fast, it's because my pregnancy is so CRAZY and my hormones are all over the place. Sometimes I feel ill, lazy, sleepy, tired all the sudden, happy, crying, anxious - and etc etc etc. It's my _forth_ baby, (Jesus Christ), and it's been TOTALLY different from my first and my twins. **

**Oh well, I'm glad my baby is fine and healthy :')**

 **Thank you all of you for reading and reviewing this story, it really really makes my day ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

**So sorry, guys. For not updating soon. It's because I already have my baby ! (It's a boy by the way. I really really wanted a girl - since I already have 4 ! My husband and my three boys)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and commenting :)**

* * *

 **Several days later…**

Steve was in Brooklyn visiting his parents, since he now lives in one the Avengers Facility's luxurious suites (he truly thank the Avengers for it). They were so attentive with him, they are always nice and polite towards him, especially _Natasha_ , she was always bringing little Steven with her, and to be honest with himself, he always felt these ' _butterflies_ ' when she was around. Something about _her_ made him feel special. A feeling like he returned _home_. And man, seeing James _always_ makes his day, those huge blue eyes that penetrated into his soul every damn time he stares at him.

But the strangest feeling he has was when little James, everytime he sees him, calls him _Dada_. He honestly doesn't know how he _should_ react to it, because deep inside him, he feels that damn proudness he feels each time the baby says it.

His mother though, she scolds him not to say it (Steve just shakes his head at her, telling her that, it's fine), she just ducks her head as a faint blush can be seen in her cheeks, making Steve smirk at her. It _really_ doesn't bother him that the baby _confuses_ him as his dad. Because as far as he knows, many of the Agents here confused him with Natasha's late husband too (which name was exactly like his).

Speaking of _confusion_ , he remembers the day Natasha _kissed_ him. _Damn_ thatkiss. He sure knows she thought he was _her husband_ and that's why she kissed him with _so_ much love and passion. But what Steve didn't understand was that why _he_ felt her lips like he knew them _so well_?

And the worst, _he kissed her back_

That kiss felt so natural and familiar. He just got lost in the kisses she gave him. Taking his bottom lip into her teeth and almost, _almost_ , making him moan…...

 _'For fuck sakes, Rogers ! She is a widow !... Respect her !'_ , Steve scolded himself as he shook his head, clearing the deep thoughts, when Sarah called him from the dining room. (The Captain was in the living room watching TV)

"Hey, Steve ? The food is ready, my dear", the blonde older woman said as she set down the cups, giving one to Joseph, who was already already seated. Rogers sighs and stands up from the couch, going to the table. He walked in and saw his parents sitting and waiting for him to sit down, but instead, the blond young man smiled at them and says,

"Missed ya", his Brooklyn accent showing up as he grins at them

"Us too", Sarah smiled at and then lifts a brow at him, "You _are_ going to visit us more frequently, right ?", she asked. Steve rolls his eyes playfully and smirks at her, sitting down

"Of course I am, mom", Steve said, Joseph chuckles and shakes his head

"Who would've thought you were - _are_ \- Captain America", the older man began to fix himself his plate

"I still can't believe it either", Rogers mumbled to himself

Joseph sets down his plate, seeing at the Captian, "Son..", Rodriguez called the blond man, who turns his gaze at his father, "..Did they already tell you what you were doing in the middle of nowhere near the river ?", Joseph asked. Steve shakes his head as he grabs the jar and his cup to fill it of homemade orange juice (thank you, Sarah's tree)

"No..", Steve said while filling his cup, "..But I will talk to them about it", the Soldier assured, setting down the jar and sitting back to his seat then grabbing his plate to fix himself the food. Sarah and Joseph glanced at each other, worried that the Avengers _would_ say something 'harmful' towards Steve's health.

Later on as they were eating and chit-chatting about random stuff, Steve gasped and widened his eyes while he was munching his food, "Hey..", he said between munching, cleaning his mouth with the napkin. His parents looked up from their plates and looked at him, giving the young man their attention. Steve smirked as he swallowed his food, "..They just named me an _Avenger_ ", the Captain grinned proudly as his parents widened their eyes, gasping in surprise

"What ?!", Sarah squealed in happiness as she clapped

"Really ?!', Joseph smiled brightly while Steve was chuckling at them, "Steve, that's great !", Rodriguez excitedly told his son. But the young man's smile slowly faded as he lowered his head, starting to poke his food with his fork, Sarah and Joseph instantly saw his semblance and stop _geeking_ out about his new 'title'

"You don't seem happy about it, son. Why ?", Sarah asked curiously

Rogers sighs deeply and shrugs, "I don't know..", he honestly told, "..I feel like I don't _belong_ with them", Steve stopped poking his food and turned to see his worried parents, patiently waiting for his answer. The Cap sighed again and says, "But sometimes, I feel like I was _part of them_ ", the blond guy helplessly stared at them. Joseph sighs as he leaned back to his chair, seeing seriously to his son

"Maybe you were", the older man said, giving the Captain a _slight_ hint and at the same time giving him an 'explanation'

Steve runs his hand through his hair and groans frustrated

"I don't know why but, especially when I see _Natasha_ I feel _this_ feeling inside of me..is..is..", he said, trying to find a word to _describe_ what he feels. But his parents knew _exactly_ what was _that_ feeling was called, so Joseph and Sarah looked at each other and smiled, then to look over their son. Them knowing that the Spy _is_ his wife. Called it fate, nature, universe, a force, God's will, destiny putting them together again, coincidence, luck or whatever you want, but the Soldier and Spy were - _are_ \- _meant_ to be _together_. In this life, in the other life, in another dimension, another world, past, future, _present_. They're _always_ _soulmates_. (Even if one of them has amnesia, sooner or later the love _always_ would win)

" _Love_ ?", Joseph said, making Steve's eyes to wide open and cheeks flush, "I think it's _perfect_ ", the doctor smirked smugly at the blond, who kept blushing harder and trying to hide his tomato red face from his parents

"Dad, she just lost her husband and I _barely_ know her - it can't be _love_ ", Steve argued _miserably_ , because his face and reaction was saying everything.

* * *

 **Later that night in the Avengers Tower…**

Natasha was sitting in front of her vanity mirror that Tony, a long time ago, set up for her, giving her all kinds of mascaras, blushes, lipsticks, glosses, eyeshadows, and ect ect ect. And little James was playing with his toy motorcycle as he was sat on the king-size bed of his mother.

"What the _world_ are you doing ?", a male voice came from the door, making the Spy and his son turning to see the man, who was Clint leaning his shoulder on the frame, smiling smugly at the redhead

"Putting some makeup ?", Natasha said as she resume her eyeshadow. Clint rolls his eyes and walks towards his nephew, who's already squealing at his arrival

"I know you are..", Barton said and sat next James, "..But _why_ ?", the Archer ruffled his blond locks, making the baby squeak louder. Natasha shrugged her shoulders

"Just because", she told as finishing with her eyeshadow. Barton chuckled loudly and lifts his brow as he sees her through the reflection

"Isn't _just_ because _Steve_ is going to come to the Tower ?", he teased

Romanoff rolls her eyes, "Fuck _off_ , Francis", she warned and stares at him through the mirror, making Clint to challengingly smirk at her

"Fuck off, _F'wancis_ !", little Steven repeated excitedly as he glances between Natasha and Clint, who widened their eyes and looked at the kid already giggling. Natasha gasps and stands from her seat to go towards her son

"Steven James Rogers !..", the redhead said while putting her hands on her hips, "..Don't _ever_ say that word !", she scolded James and brings her index finger to point at him as she narrows her brows too. James stares wide-eyed up to his mother and began to pout, lips trembling, and eyes were getting glossy.

Aaaand uncle Clint came to the rescue. (Since little James - in Natasha's eyes - is the most spoiled boy in the entire world. Because she couldn't even scold or deny something to her son, when the guys were already spoiling him and buying him _whatever_ the little boy wanted)

"Hey !", Clint snapped to Natasha, "Don't yell at him..", Barton reached for his nephew and set him on his arms, resting his little head on his shoulder, "You were the one who said that word - leave him alone. Right buddy ?", the Archer rubs his small back as Natasha rolls her eyes. James sniffs softly and says,

" _Unc'we_ _C'wint_ ! Mama c'weama me !", he whined on his uncle's shoulder

Hawkeye's heart clenched hearing his nephew's whining, "Aww, daddy..", he now pats his back and stood up from the bed, but not before giving Natasha a cold stare. Which the redhead completely ignored, "..Don't worry. You want ice-cream ?", Clint walks towards the door. James lifts his head to see his uncle and beamed at him

"Yeah ! _Ice-c'weam_ !", the kid clapped happily while the Archer smiled at him as he guide them to exit the room and towards the main kitchen. Natasha smirks while crossing her arms and shaking her head at them

"Don't spoil my kid, Barton !", she shouted at the Marksman, who turned slightly to give her his middle finger while he walked away.

The redhead chuckled softly and shaked her head once more, going to her vanity mirror again and continue her make-up. She finally got finished, dressed up on a sexy navy blue dress and walked to the elevator, going to the main floor. And for her pleasure, a blond Soldier was already on it, wearing a white dress shirt, black tie and pants. And man, that _beard_. It made him look sexier.

"Oh ! Hey", Natasha smiled at him as she stood in front of the elevator, noticing his eyes roaming up and down from her. Romanoff also saw him swallow hard while she entered the elevator, convincing herself she _didn't_ saw his eyes turning dark.

"Hi", Steve weakly waves at her as he steps aside to gave her some space, "And Jamie ?", he asked, trying to _focus_ forward and _not_ on the sexy redhead with a tight navy blue dress (which _coincidentally_ it's his favorite color), hugging her voluptuously curves _very_ well. Natasha smirked to herself, sensing Steve's tense body.

"He's with Clint - they're already on the comm floor", she said, and immediately the elevator came to a full stop and the lights off

"What the _fuck_ ?", Steve muttered as he blinked several times 'trying' to see in the dark

Natasha stood besides him, _knowing_ exactly who's behind this _break down_ , "I uhh. I can't see nothing", she act innocently

"Me either..", Rogers said and lets a deep sigh out, "..I guess we have to wait until the electricity comes back - just like in Jackville", he chuckled to himself

"Jackville ?", Natasha questions, still staring at the dark

"It's where my parents and I used to live before we moved to Brooklyn", he told while awkwardly leaning towards the wall

"Oh...Joseph is your dad ?", the Spy asked again. Steve nods his head, even that she doesn't sees him

"Well, he's not my biological father, but I consider he and my mom as they were - since they saved me from _my death_ ", Rogers explained while crossing his arms

"I can't wait to meet your mother", Natasha smiled in the dark

The Captain chuckles and shakes his head, " _She_ can't wait to meet _you_ ", he said as the redhead frowns and asks,

"Have you told her about _me_?", she kinda felt pleased that Steve _talked_ about her. Sensing Steve's flushing, Natasha slowly smiles

"Uhh..", the Soldier stands straight and rubs his neck, "..I told her about all of you guys, Bucky, about little Steven too", he told, trying to _correct_ himself, but the Spy kept teasing. And even it was dark, she could see his red face getting darker

"My son?", she smirks, _'_ _ **our**_ _son_ _to be precisely'_ , Natasha corrected herself. Steve felt like he was kinda being a creep talking about her and her son, so he apologizes,

"I'm sorry I didn't know you -

"It's fine..", Natasha cut him as she says,"..As long you don't mind him calling you his _daddy_ ", she heard him let a nervous incredulous laugh

"I _don't_ mind at all. I understand he confuses me with his dad", Steve said

Romanoff smiles and nods her head, knowing that Steve can't see it, but she still does it, "Thanks", Natasha told.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The guys were already gather up in the living room, all seeing _something_ interesting on the Stark-Pad that was on Tony's hands. Tony sitting in the middle of the long couch as Bruce and Clint were on his sides, Thor was standing behind him, leaning his forearms down on the couch, and Bucky was seated in the medium couch with little Steven on his lap, who was entertaining himself poking onto his uncle's metal fingers

"Did it worked ?", Thor asked as he glanced down at the billionaire

"Can you fix the audio ?", Bucky asked too as he set down James next to him on the couch

"I'm trying !..", Tony said frustrated, "..JARVIS, can you turn on the lights and the audio of the damn elevator ?", Stark growled

"Damn e'wevator !", James repeated his uncle Tony's words, making all the guys widen their eyes and seeing the kid

"Jamie !..", Bucky chuckled and shakes his head at the boy, "..Don't say that word, bud", he kindly told his nephew

"Oh God. Natasha is gonna kill you", Bruce nudged Stark's shoulder

"Agreed..", Odinson nods his head as he grabs Tony's shoulders and shakes them, "..Friend Natasha _will_ execute you as soon she hears little Steven repeat the words again", he said and released his shoulders. Tony, who was staring horrified at them, gulped hardly and lets a shaky breath

"Christ Jesus, help my soul", he murmured under his breath

 **Meanwhile…**

The Soldier and Spy were still trapped in the elevator, but now they had the lights back on

"Sooo..", Steve clears his throat, "..You're a single mom ?", he asked nervously as he awkwardly looks over her. It's the _dress'_ fault.

"Yeah", Natasha responded to the obvious question. The redhead smirked when the blond nodded curtly and looked down to his feet. She then lifts her eyebrow and asks, "And you ? You're with _someone_ ?", she crossed her arms. Steve looked up at her and shakes his head

"Nah..", he said, "..Never felt _right_ ", Rogers honestly kept saying

Natasha's heart swells as her stomach clench in excitement, "Oh, that's so ?", she casually told. The Captain sighs and nods his head

"Yep. There were these girls hitting on me but I didn't had interest on them..", Steve shakes his head but immediately widened his eyes and tells her, "..Don't think I'm gay or something ! - it's not that I have something against it. I respect everyone's preferences -

"It's okay it's okay, I got ya", Romanoff waves her hand at him as she smirked at his reaction, "So _no_ girlfriend ?", she asked. Rogers shakes his head, "And _wife_?", Natasha bites her lip nervously, seeing Steve shift uncomfortably in his place and sighing deeply

" _No_..", he murmured while lowering his head, "..I _thought_ I'd had one -

"What do you mean ?", the redhead _kinda_ said a bit excited that Steve was remembering something

The Captain looks up at her curiously, but still explains, "Long time ago I had this flashback about a wedding - where I was the groom..", he told, "..And _this_ woman with a wedding dress, walking towards me down the aisle, but the only thing I could see _clear_ about my surroundings was _her eyes_..", Rogers chuckles softly and smiles warmly at Natasha, ".. _Those eyes_ , so _green_ and so full of light, that I think I could get lost in them and forget about whole _damn_ world", he said as they look at each other into their eyes, both _enjoying_ the comfortable silence between them. But then, Steve breaks his gaze and says, "She had quite amazing eye color", he ducks his head while shaking it, then grinning up at her. The Spy smirks at him

"Then what makes you think you don't have a wife if you had that _flashback_ ", she asked. Steve's grin faded and sighs

"If I would've had been wearing my _wedding_ ring - I had none when my dad found me", he said

Natasha shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe you drop it or something", she assured. Rogers chuckles incredulously and shakes his head in disapproval

"She could _at least_ look for her disappeared husband", he bitterly told

"Maybe _she_ doesn't know _you_ _ **are**_ _still alive_ ", Natasha argued, seeing his face expression. Turning from anger to understanding. The Soldier narrows his eyebrows and nods his head

"You're right..", he said, "..Maybe _she's_ still looking for me", Steve told, but more kinda for himself, "Thanks", he said to her.

Natasha smiled and nods her head, _'Believe me, Steve. If I would've_ _ **known**_ _you were alive, I would've look for you under the rocks, up on the sky, seas, and 'till the end of the world'_ , she said at him on her head

"So you know them for a while now ?", Steve asked her, trailing her away from her thoughts

"Who ? The Avengers ?", Natasha asked too, Steve nods his head, "Yeah...I know them from years", she answered

Steve chuckles as he leans back to the elevator wall and crosses his arms, "Must be hard be the only female on the team, ain it ?", he asks as he gives her a boyish grin. Natasha chuckles and nods

"Hell yes", she said. Steve's grin fades as he asks,

"And your husband ? How'd he died ? - I mean if you don't mind asking", the Captain saw her shoulders tensed up at the mention of her husband. But the redhead sighed and smiled sadly while staring at him

"It's alright", she assured him, "He died on a mission", Romanoff looked at the Soldier and saw _compression_ in his eyes. Something that she _didn't_ expect to see, because she totally expected pity

"I'm sorry", he genuinely said, and as trying to lighten up the mood, he instantly changed the subject, "Speaking of missions. I'm going to my first mission tomorrow", Rogers beamed proudly at her

Natasha immediately felt his happy mood and smiles warmly, "Wow, really ?", she asked (even though she already knew)

"Yep. Fury told me he was going to assign me a follow Avenger - I still don't know who he or _she_ is", Steve said

"Good luck then", Natasha chuckles as the elevator _finally_ got to move.

* * *

 **Steve might starting to fall for Natasha, so hold on guys ;)**

 **Feel free to comment ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

**SHIELD's NY Headquarters...**

"Alright, Captain..", Fury said while he was standing in front of the screen where Steve was attentively seeing, "..So your mission is to arrest - or kill if necessary - any thread and rescue the hostage - should be a piece of cake for you", the Director told. Steve nods firmly at him.

"Yes, Sir", the blond respond. Nick walks over the table and picks the screen's control and turns it off

"Also I wanted you to meet your _new_ partner..", Nick said as he crosses his arms, "..The Black Widow..", he and Steve turned to the sound of the Director's office door being open. Natasha walked confidently into the room as she grins to the flushed Captain, "..I'm sure you guys already each other, so I'll let the Captain give you the details of the mission on the Quinjet, Mrs. Romanoff", the one eyed man told the redhead, who nods her head as she smirks at her boss

"Yes, Sir", Romanoff said, she puts her hands behind her, internally thanking Nick for _again_ pairing them together. Fury smirks back at her and began to walk out, and when he was about to open the door, he says,

"Oh ! Before I forget, Captain. Let me show you a _suit_ SHIELD designed for you..", he gestures Natasha to get the control from the table. And she does, grabbing the control and turning on the screen. Natasha flick though the pics, stopping when a dark navy blue suit was showed. Steve tilted his head while he rise a brow, liking what he was seeing, "..Also we _found_ some belongings of you", Nick opened the door and an Agent was already outside holding _something_ made of vibranium. Fury thank the Agent as he grabs it from the guy

" _My shield_..", Rogers breathe out as he lets out a soft chuckle. The Captain smiles and stands from his seat, going to the Director was. Nick and Natasha smiled kindly when the Soldier reached out for his deer shield, Nick gladly handling it to its owner, "..Wow. It feels like it would've be yesterday the last time I used it. Thanks", Steve gratefully told as he tested the shield

"We took the liberty to _choose_ the shield and the suit those colors - so it could camouflage into the night", Fury explained, but Steve waved him off, telling him it was alright, "Okay, I'm going to the cafeteria and get me something to eat - good luck, guys", Nick told and quickly leaves the room.

"So, we're going to work together", Natasha 'interrupted' the happy reunion between the Captain and his shield

Rogers turned his attention to the Spy, who was standing behind him, "Yep..", Steve said, remembering that _she_ was going to be his partner, ".. _Together_ ", the Soldier gulped as Natasha smirked at his already rosy cheeks

"Should we go now ?", the redhead asked

"Sure", Steve said and opens the door for her, making Natasha to nod her head and smile as she walks and pass him

When they were dressed and ready for the mission, the pair walked along each other towards the Quinjet. Steve in his _sexy_ navy suit, shield on his back, and helmet on his hand. While Natasha was in her _tight_ black catsuit, pistols in their holsters, and face emotionless like always, "So what's the mission about ?", she asked while she caught some male and female Agents checking them out as they walked through the landing area (where all the aircraft was stationed)

"Umm.. get in, put down enemies, rescue the hostage, get out - nothing new", Steve shrugged as he _forced_ his gaze forward, and _not_ on her suit looked on her

"You used to do _these_ kinds of missions ?", she casually asked. Steve nods at her, (still not seeing her)

"Yeah. Just a few back in the forties", Rogers told as she smirked proudly, knowing that she might _still_ have effect on him

Natasha clears her throat, wanting his attention on her, "Tony wants to throw a party because of your newest position and welcoming into the team", she said as Steve frowns and _finally_ looks at her

"He doesn't have to - I'm not much of a _social_ person", he in fact told the redhead. She playfully rolls his eyes at him. Steve clenched his jaw seeing those eyes doing _that_

"Well, clearly the people _loves_ you. It shouldn't be a problem to chat with them", she encouraged the Captain

Rogers sighs and rubs the back of his head with his free hand, flush appearing again, "Before _and_ after the serum, I'm still shy and get nervous around people", he said

"You don't seem _nervous_ around _me_ ", Natasha _knew_ she was going to make him blush, but it was worth it, seeing his cheeks quickly turning red and nervous laugh

"Well, uhh..", he _nervously_ laughed as he continues rubbing his neck, "..I don't know why I feel _comfortable_ talking with _you_ or the rest of the Avengers", Steve tried to cover himself from his _obvious_ attraction to her

"You feel comfortable around me ?", Natasha smirks as they reached the Quinjet

"Yeah..", the blond chuckles nervously, "..A little bit", he said. They both climbed the ramp and silently took their seats, next to each other, as the rest of the Agents were buckling up.

Once in the air, they all unbuckled their seatbelts and were casually talking to each other and walking around the jet, everyone except the Captain who was quiet and staring down to his helmet in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Natasha occasionally glanced at him, kinda worried and curious at the same time on what might be passing by on in his mind. The Spy sighs and continues chatting with the two Agents who asked her tips about pistols.

"We're in the drop zone, Cap", the pilot announced, interrupting the blond's deep thoughts. All the Agents and Natasha quickly straighten themselves and walked over the Soldier, surrounding him in a circle. Steve sighs softly and nods his head at them, face serious and eyebrows furrowed

"Okay, listen up", he said, "I need two down south and two north - Agent Romanoff and I will take the sides", Rogers instructed as the Quinjet started to land

"Yes, Sir !", they all said in unison and quickly gathered up their weapons and stuff. The jet landed smoothly as they all gathers to the back, an Agent opens the ramp.

"Alright, assume the position !", Steve told the Agents to be ready, as they quickly and beautifully formed a Staggered column formation, pistols and machine guns aimed to the unexpected. Rogers looked down to his helmet still in his hands and sighs, slowly putting it on his head. When he finished adjusting his chin strap, he saw in the corner of his eye a redhead stood next to him

"Are you _sure_ you didn't this before ?", the Spy asked innocently.

Steve chuckles as he adjusts his earpiece, "To be honest with you, I feel like I've done this many times before", he said while watching the Agents doing an excellent job being alerts and ready for his instructions.

Romanoff smiles at him, then to see the Agents. Steve sure is a natural leader.

Moments later, Steve guide them into a very dense and foggy forest, where supposedly a small one floor warehouse is located and where the hostage was being held. Steve was confused, because how in _heavens_ was a SHIELD computer technician doing at _3 in the morning_ around a terrorist hideout ? Was it just bad luck ? Casuallity ?. Whatever the fuck was, Steve was _really_ feeling bad about this one.

"We're entering hostile area, Agents. Be alert", Rogers ordered while he gestures everyone to begin crouching.

* * *

The Captain stopped when he saw the warehouse in the middle of the forest, he quickly lift his fist and hold it in the air to indicate the rest to stop, Natasha and the Agents immediately crouched lower and kept their heads down. Steve glanced over his shoulder and saw them in hold position, so he crouched behind a tree and scanned the area. Seeing _twenty_ guards outside, and probably more inside, the Captain turned around and sees his team

"Ready on call, guys. Everyone into position, _now_ ", Steve told and quickly but silently everybody went to their places, hiding behind bushes, trees, or lying down on the ground.

Steve waited a few moments to let the team be ready, so he speaks through his mic on his sleeve, "In positions ?", he asked as he adjusts his shield further to his forearm

" _Affirmative, Captain_ ", all the Agents answered

" _Yeah. Ready_ ", Natasha said. Steve nods and says,

"Natasha. You go straight to the hostage, alright ?"

" _Okay, Cap_ ", Romanoff smiles to herself as she checked one last time her pistols and knives were in place

"On my command..", Steve said, slowly standing up from his crouching position, "..Three, two, one..", he said and ran and charging towards the warehouse. He saw the rest running to and started to take down enemies. Steve threw his shield to two guys on their chests (lucky him he only got two), knocking them out instantly, so he ran to the window and blasted into it, there were four guys already waiting for him, so he quickly threw again his shield, hitting all of them, but only one of them was knocked out, the rest just stumbled and lost their weapons. The Captain saw the opportunity to react, "Drop on your knees !", Rogers yelled while taking out his pistol aiming to the three guys, "Hands up where I can see them !", the enemies knew they didn't stand a chance against the Super Soldier, so they slowly dropped on their knees and fearfully held their hands up.

As Natasha and the Agents come rushing into the warehouse. They see the Captain already had everything under control, so they do what they always do. Steve takes back his pistol to its place (the holster on his right leg), and walks over his shield and picks it up, and then to the door at the end of the warehouse, Natasha walks behind him.

"Get down now !", one of them say to the three guys, the enemies quickly put their chests into the concrete. One of the Agents goes to handcuff the enemy who is unconscious.

"Hands on your head !", another Agent yells

"You're under arrest !", Steve hears them doing their jobs as he kicks open the door and revealing a tiny storage room, where a kneeled and frightened SHIELD technician is taped and tied up

Natasha tells him that she'll get, so he steps aside and walks back to where the Agents had already handcuffed the bad guys, "Great job, Agents", Rogers praised their good work. Steve _definitely_ will be reporting a good review about all of them. Steve called the Quinjet and ordered the Agents to take the hostiles outside and wait for the jet to arrive. He then turns his attention to the Spy growls coming out of the storage room, he frowns and walks over. He sees her cutting the rope with her knife, but apparently, the knife wasn't too sharp for the thick rope from the guy's feet, he leans his shoulder on the frame and smiles down at the quite funny scene. One, because it was funny seeing her struggling. Two, the technician was fucking _scared_ that the Black Widow will sooner or later frustrate (more) and ended up killing him instead, "Need some help there ?", Steve asked, making Natasha and the guy jump out of their skin. Rogers guessed they didn't heard and saw him there

"Nah..", Natasha looked over her shoulder, "..This rope is fucking thick as hell - nothing I can't handle", she shrugged her shoulders and gritted her teeth as she cut harder into the rope. Steve smirks and nods his head. And after a moment, Natasha growled loudly and in defeat, "Shit. I can't", Romanoff told as she stood up and looked helplessly over the Captain.

Steve smiles and crouched in front of the technician

"Sorry, Sir. But I'll have to rip it off", the blond said

"I-it's alright, Captain America", the guy said, nodding his head repeatedly. Natasha crossed her arms as she rolls her eyes at the guys

The Soldier smirks and grabs the rope in his hands, pulling hard. The rope instantly ripped off, making the guy gasp in surprise while Natasha rolls annoyingly her again at the man, "There you go", Rogers told the guy

"Thanks, Avengers", the technician said as Steve stood up and helped him to stand up

"You're welcome", Steve answered as he helped the man walk out of the room, where they heard the Quinjet arriving outside. Two Agents came from the entrance and rushed over the two Avengers and the technician, helping the technician outside to the jet.

"So..", Steve started as he puts his shield on his back hooks, "..You were saying you could _handle_ it ?", he teased her, earning a smirk from her

"Oh..", Natasha crosses her arms and turns to him, "..The Captain has jokes. Alright alright", she said while lifting a brow at him

"It's called teasing", he defend himself and takes his fingers to the strap under his chin, unbuckling it

Natasha smiled up at him as he removes his helmet from his head, and _fuck_. Fuck fuck fuck, billion times _fuck_. He looked damn sexy with his hair like that. All messy and all wild, "Yeah..", the Spy managed to say after feeling her knees started to give away

Steve lowered his helmet and stared down at her _damn_ green eyes (remembering the green eyes from the ones of the woman on his dreams and flashbacks). He felt his heart quickened, almost hurting into his ribs. Rogers got _so_ lost in her eyes that he didn't even felt when they were walking closer to each other and being now only _inches_ apart.

The Captain broke the glance only to look down over her full lips and back to her her eyes again, he licked his. Natasha breath hitched every time Steve saw her eyes _like that_. With that desire. And love ?. She didn't care, because all she wanted was to kiss those damn plump pink lips she didn't thought she'll see again. So she slowly wraps her hands around his neck as he puts his hands on her hips, she sees his eyes one more time and saw _black_ with a bit of blue. So she presses her lips on his, closing her eyes and kissing him softly first, but as soon he started moving his lips on hers, she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist to have her closer than she's right now.

The Captain groaned when she sucked his lower lip and started kissing him harder, Steve slid one hand to hold the back of her head as the other one was warped tight around her waist.

 _*Flashback*_

" _I do", the green eyed said as she slid a white wedding ring to his finger. She smiled brightly and lovely at him as he holds her hands on his._

" _And you, Steven Grant Rogers. Will you take this woman to be your_ _ **wife**_ _and -_

Steve abruptly pulled away from her as they both were panting hard and heavy. He looked down at his feet as he tried to process _what_ just happened

"I'm so sorry, ma'am..", Steve said as he looked away, embarrassed, "..I-i don't know w-what happened to me. I'm _so_ sorry, I-i - this is _so_ wrong", he run his fingers through his hair as he turned his back to her. _Clearly_ ashamed of what he done.

Natasha was still panting behind him, lips swollen from the kisses, hair messed up, and face flushed

"No it..isn't - why you're saying that ?", she asked as walking forward

"You're a _widow_. I'm not respecting your _dead_ husband", Rogers said, but the main reason was that he now _entirely_ knows for sure he _do_ have or had a wife, and here he is, kissing a poor woman who just lost her husband not even a year ago. He was about to apologise again as he felt her small hand on his shoulder

"Like you said, he's dead", Romanoff made him to turn to see her, "He's past", she said while cupping his face on her hands

Steve closes his eyes and sighs softly, "You _still_ love him", he _in fact_ said. Natasha smiles at him

"It's true...I _still_ love him..", she smirks, but erase it as soon she saw him open his eyes and seeing a bit of hurt on them. So she presses her forehead to his and sighs, her thumb stroking his cheek, "..But _you_..", the redhead chuckles and shakes her head, "..You...my soul saw you and kind of went _'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you'_..", she joked, making the corner his lips to curl a bit. She grins and sighs deeply, "Isn't it a beautiful thing how we find people who can makes us _so_ happy, even at the times when we don't believe in happiness _at_ _all_ ?", she talked in double sense. When he 'died' and life gave her her precious son.

Steve took her hands on his and gripped them gently

"It is _beautiful_ ", he said as looking into her eyes, "Someday _someone_ is going to love _you_ like you loved _him_ ", Rogers slowly lowered her hands and along with his, he gave them a slight squeeze before smiling sadly at her, then walking away from the warehouse and _her_.

At the extraction point, Steve climbed the Quinjet without saying a word to her or the Agents. He numbly put his helmet and shield down to his feet, he thought about that _damn_ kiss with Natasha, how it made him forget everything in the world, like if it was only her and himself on it. How it makes him weak on his knees, his heart beat at its full speed or even more that full speed. The Captain vagally heard the pilot instructing to buckle up, so he looks up and saw a pair of green eyes staring _right_ at him, digging a hole into his very soul. She had her legs crossed and as well her arms, Natasha looked _so_ pissed, eyes burning in anger and quite hurt too. She lift her chin and lifts challengingly her eyebrow.

The Soldier quickly looks away and shifts uncomfortably in his seat, he cleared his throat softly as looking anywhere but _her_. God, it's going to be a _long_ way back.

* * *

 **Avengers Tower…**

"James ?", Bucky frowns as he walks around the main island, "Buddy ? Where are you ?", he said, his nephew was just sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob, where the hell that boy was ?, "JARVIS. Where's Jamie ?", he asked as he walks to the living room to check again, but the boy was not there

" _He's in the bathroom, Mr. Barnes_ ", the A.I. responded. Bucky sighs and shakes his head, this _boy_ got his mother's stealth. He walks down the stairs and goes the bathroom, seeing James opening the shower curtain. Little Rogers hears footsteps behind him and turns around

"Hey, bud..", Bucky said as he crouches in front of him, "..What are you doing here ?", Barnes questions the kid and smiles at him

"I wanna go poo'w !", James said as he crosses his little arms. (Okay that's totally Natasha's)

The Winter Soldier chuckles, "You want to go poop ?", he asked his nephew, he didn't knew James already knows how to go poop on the toilet, and all this he has changing diapers !

"No ! Poo'w !", Jamie grabbed his uncle's metal hand and leads him out of the bathroom

"Stevie, I don't understand what are you saying", Barnes told the boy while the blond kid walks towards the elevator

James stops his tracks and looks to the long haired man, "Poo'w ! I wanna go poo'w !", the kid started pouting as he gave his uncle his big puppy eyes (okay, that's _totally_ Steve's. And damn him, for those eyes, because it always got him. Like father like son)

"Okay okay !..", Bucky groaned defeated and the boy clapped excited, "..JARVIS, what he's trying to say ?", he asked JARVIS, since he his a computer and knows the kid more

" _I believe he's saying he wants to go to the_ _ **pool**_ _, Mr. Barnes_ ", JARVIS explained

"Oh !", Barnes chuckles and lifts his nephew from the floor, "Well, okay ! Let's go then !", he said while walking to the elevator as little Stevie was clapping and giggling happily.

 **Minutes later…**

"Come on, Jamie..", Bucky called his nephew, who was standing patiently next to him while his uncle was paying the tickets. They both were in matching swim shorts (Bucky on a long sleeve shirt), glasses, and hair styled the same, "..Let's go swim", Barnes said, grabbing his little hand and guiding him into the building. (They obviously had the Stark pool but Bucky decided to take the boy to a normal one, feeling that his nephew needed to grow 'normal' and not growing up strictly inside the Tower all his life)

James squeals when he saw the pools and few people swimming on it, "Yay ! 'wim !", the kid jumped excited. Bucky smirks and leans down to his nephew

"You like it, buddy ?", he asked an obvious question

"Yes !", James nods his head repeatedly as he squealed again. Barnes chuckles at his excitement and walks them over two vacant pool chairs, putting their backpacks on them. The Winter Soldier sat him down on the chair as he starts taking off the little kid's shoes

"Aww, he's so _cute_ ! Is he your son ?", a female voice asked. The two boys turned to the voice, a _sexy_ brunette on a tiny leopard print bikini and smiling at James. Bucky looks down to his nephew and grins, internallythanking the kid for his charm (absolutely Steve's)

"Nah..", Barnes shakes his head and ruffles James' blond hair, "..Nephew", he said while little Rogers stares at the woman, who chuckles

"Well..", she said and bends down to the kid, giving Bucky a _nice_ view if her breast. The woman smirks at the boy and says, "..You, little man. Have a _very_ handsome uncle", she then looks over Bucky, who smirks at her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Avengers Facility…**

Steve saw Natasha quickly and silently got out of the Quinjet as soon it landed, so he got his stuff and follows her, "We need to talk", he said while walking behind her. Natasha set her jaw, but kept walking, _'Maybe he wants to ask you out or something'_ , the redhead told to herself. She stops walking, making him to stop too in front of her

"Okay..", she said, then looks around her, seeing Agents everywhere, "..Come. Follow me", Natasha nods her head, telling him to follow her. Once inside of the headquarters, she lead him into a room, where they use for guests. She opens the door and walks in, standing in the middle of the room, crossing her arms, "We should be good here - so what do you want to talk ?", Romanoff asked while Steve silently was closing the door

"I uhh..", he turned to see her and rubs the back of his neck, "..About t-the kiss", Rogers said

"What about it ?", Natasha shrugged and tried to sound casual as she _knew_ what was coming next

The Captain sighs heavily, putting his hands on his hips, "It was a mistake", he told, "It wasn't correct", Rogers looked at her helplessly. The Spy blinked

" _Correct_ ?", she asked incredulously. Steve sighs and nods his head

"Yes !..", the Soldier said, "..Itshouldn't happen and it _won't_ happen again", he promised more to himself. Natasha gulped down a knot building on her throat, "Also I wanna apologize for it - _I_ took advantage of you. The adrenaline - I'm sorry", Rogers finished and turned around, going out from the room, opening the door, the redhead sighs and walks behind him, trying to stop the blond

" _Steve_ \- ", Romanoff said, but the door was already closed on her face. Natasha stared at the door as a silent tear began to roll down from her face.

Steve strode towards the exit of the headquarters, not wanting to think on Natasha's hurt eyes when he left. So he sighs heavily and continues walking to the lobby

"Hey, Cap !", a voice called him. The blond turns around and sees Sam (a nice dude Steve met at the Avengers Tower. The Falcon and Steve immediately made connection), "How was your first mission in charge ?", Wilson asked once he stands in front of the Captain. Sam crosses his arms and grins widely at Steve

"Good", Rogers nods curtly and avoided Sam's eyes

Sam frowns his head, " _Good_ ?", he said

"Yeah", Steve nods again as he shifts in one feet to another, making Wilson to narrow his eyebrows

"Are you okay ?", Sam asked concerned

"I'm fine, Sam", the Captain sighs and looks at his friend, who lift a brow at him. Rogers rolls his eyes, knowing he _is_ a bad liar, so he says, "Maybe later", Steve walks away, saying nothing else

"Sure", Sam shakes his head while seeing his friend's retiring form. Wilson turns around and sees a redhead walking out of the elevator into the lobby, "Nat Nat Nat !", he called her while rushing over her. The Spy glanced up to see who called her, but quickly looked back down. Sam walks next to her and says, "Do you know what's up with - ", he stopped talking once he heard Natasha sniffing and wiping her eye, "Are you okay ?", he asked

Natasha sniff again and nods, "Yes. I'm fine, Sam", she said, still not looking up and walking though

"Then why you're crying ?", Wilson asked once more

"I'm not crying", Romanoff interjected. Sam remained silent as he puts the pieces together

"Steve ?", the Falcon suddenly said while reaching the curb. And hearing no answer from her, he instantly knew Rogers was the reason, "What did he do ?", he asks as they kept walking towards the parking lot

"It doesn't matter", Natasha told

"Natasha, it _does_ matter. Look at you !..", Wilson gesture her crying face, "..He made you cry ! - you want me to beat his ass ?!", he said seriously. She stops her tracks, making him to stop too

"No", the Spy growls at him as she finally turns to see the Falcon. She stared at him for a bit until her face soften and says, "He... Didn't do nothing _wrong_ ", Natasha run his fingers through her hair, sighing deeply, she closes her eyes and says, "He and I kissed after the mission and then we talked about it. He apologized for it and said it won't happen again", she opens her eyes and sees her friend nodding his head in understanding

He sighs and puts his hands on his hips, "So you're upset because he said you guys won't kiss again ?", he put how it is

"I guess..", she shrugged her shoulders, "..But what hurt me was that I thought he was beginning to likeme - first he kisses me, making me think he's starting to feel something for me, and then he says it was a mistake !", Romanoff yelled frustrated

Wilson clicks his tongue, "Well, I think he's confused", he said while scratching his stubble, "Knowing him - I might guess he thinks he's talking advantage or something", Sam guessed, Natasha shakes her head while chuckling

"You know him so well", she smirks up at him. The Falcon shrugs and grins

"He's my best friend. Of course I know him..", he told, ".. _That_ , and the fact he's a _terrible_ liar", they chuckled, agreeing with that.

* * *

 **Avengers Tower…**

"Yay ! We're home !", Bucky said as he walks into the living room with little Steve on his arms

"Hung'wy, unc'we Ucky", James said as he sees his uncle's face

"You're hungry , little man ?", Barnes asked, putting their bags on the floor, he takes his nephew to the kitchen, "Okay, how about I make some sandwiches for us ?", he told the boy, who claps excited

"Yes, p'wease !", James said

Bucky chuckles at him as he sets him down between the sink and the island to look for the boy's highchair. Little James sat down on the floor and patiently wait his uncle, who went to the storage that was next to the kitchen (where the highchair was), "Alrighty..come over here so I can set you on your high chair, bud", Barnes said and walked over the table and set the highchair next to it, "There you go, now let's -

"Natasha ?", someone entering the floor said. Maria Hill, dressed in her white dress shirt and olive green pencil skirt, "Oh..", she said once she saw Steve's best friend next to her nephew's highchair. She cleared her throat and straighten herself , "..Is Natasha here ?", Hill asked. Bucky was staring at her, from head to toes, _liking_ what he's seeing. He slowly grins and shakes his head

"No, but I can tell her whatever _you_ want", Barnes flirty told

Maria internally roll her eyes, she shakes her head in negative, "It's fine, I can come later. Thanks", she was about to turn around, when a little human's voice yells,

"Auntie, Ma'wia !", James stood as soon he heard his aunt's voice. He runs (almost tripping) to Maria, "Ca'wwy, Ca'wwy !", (Carry carry), the little boy stopped in front of Hill while he lifts his arms up at her. The SHIELD Agent smiles warmly down at him, bending over to carry her nephew

"Hey, daddy", she softly pinched James' cheek, making the kid to giggle, "How's it going ?", Hill asked, kissing his cheek

"I went swim !", James told. Maria widened her eyes and gasped

"You did ?! How was it !?", she bounces the blond kid in her arms. Bucky, who was still staring at the nice looking woman, he smirks when James looks over him and smiles brightly

"Fun with unc'we Ucky !", James told his aunt. Maria's smile fades slowly as she glances to Barnes.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating soon lately, guys. I'll try to, but my life right niw it's pretty busy with ALL my boys. Also wanted to let you know that little James will be talking like that, I'll try to be understandable, if not, I will put the correct words in parenthesis next to James dialogue. And Steve and Natasha WILL make progress on the next chapters ;)**

Feel free to comment ;)


	41. Chapter 41

**One week later….**

"Dada !", James shouted as soon he saw who entered their floor. The little boy was playing with his toy motorcycle on the rug while his mother was reading an article about which meals she could start giving her son (who already had like 10-15 teeth. It wasn't a surprise because his parents had serum). And speaking of parents, Natasha and James turned to the arrival into their floor and saw an awkwardly Super Soldier entering the living room

" _Steve_ ", Natasha coldly said as she sets her Stark-Pad down. Rogers nods as he shifts uncomfortably in his feet

" _Natasha_ ..", he said and then glanced down to a little boy tugging down on his jeans. Steve smiles brightly at him as the kid giggles when the Captain grabbed him and threw him up to the air, to then carry James back in his arms, "..Hey, buddy. How are ya ?", Rogers asked him as the redhead was struggling _not_ to smile at them, the scene was so cute, two blonds and blue eyed handsome boys. Natasha sighs softly and she knew that she couldn't get mad at any of those two guys before her eyes. Even though Steve _really hurt_ her feelings days ago, she just couldn't be so childish.

Little James cut her train of thoughts, when he squealed loudly while Steve was tickling him. The two Rogers had a huge smile on their faces, making Natasha's heart instantly melt, seeing them bonding together.

" _W'ook_ at my _moto'w cyc'we_ !", (motorcycle), James managed to say while Steve was poking into his little ribs. The Soldier stopped as James lifts his toy up to Steve's face

" _Moto_ _**r**_ _cyc_ _**l**_ _e_ , James", Natasha emphasized on the 'r' and 'l' so her son could pronounce it good. (Actually, Bucky told her that Steve, when he was a toddler, couldn't pronounce those two letters either. So like father like son)

"Wow !..", Steve took the toy from him and examined it, "..That is so awesome ! Do ya like'em ?", his Brooklyn accent coming out. Natasha gulps, because that _damn_ accent always get her

"Wanna _p'way_ with me ?!", the boy asked as he looks at Steve with hopeful eyes

Natasha shakes her head at her kid, "Baby, Steve is busy. He can't play right now", she told James, who pouts and lowered his head. Steve felt a tug on his heartstrings seeing at the boy's sadness, and instantly, deep in his heart, knew this boy could bring the Captain in his very knees in a instant. So he looks over Natasha and gives her a shy grin and says,

"I can play..", he offered, Natasha chuckles as she shakes her head, saying,

"Steve, you don't have to -

James turns to his mother, " _P'wease_ , mommy !", he whined as he wiggles on Steve's arms to get down, so the blond man put the kid and sees James go the redhead and jump in front of her, "I want daddy _p'way_ with me ! _P'wease_ !", he kept whining while Steve and Natasha smiled at the kid jumping impatiently. The Spy rolls her eyes playfully

"Okay", Romanoff told defeated

"Yay !", the little blond jumped and claps excited. Steve smirked at the kid's enthusiasm

"But if he starts fussing or he starts annoying you, just tell Thor - he's the one who's gonna be babysitting him - I'm going on a mission", Natasha told the Soldier. She was indeed going on a mission with Tony, Bruce, and Clint in 30 minutes

"Alright. But I don't think James is going to annoy me though", Rogers honestly said

"Come on, daddy !..", James squealed happily, bringing the attention of the adults, ".. _W'et's_ go to my _w'oom_ !", the boy waves at Steve, signaling him to follow

Rogers and Romanoff chuckled at the kid's enthusiasm, "I'm sorry, Steve", Natasha apologized for her son's impatience. The blond man shakes his head at her as he starts walking towards the boy

"It's alright, ma'am", he told. The redhead rolled her eyes and shakes her head too

"I've already told you to call me _Natasha_ , Steve", said Romanoff

"Sorry..", Steve grins over his shoulder,".. _Natasha_ ", he told while smiling at her

"Daddy ! Come on !", James yelled from the hallway

Steve shakes his head as he walks backward, "I have to go", he said and turns back around. Natasha smirked at Steve's retiring form

"Have fun, _my boys_ ", Romanoff whispered softly as she sighs deeply.

 **Hours later….**

"We should tell Steve to move to the Tower", Clint told his friends. The four Avengers were taking a seat on the Quinjet

"Yeah, it already passed what - 3, 4 months ?", Banner added as he buckles up

"Four", Tony corrected while sitting next to the redhead. Clint and Bruce next to each other facing the other two Avengers

"And he's already an Avenger, so", Bruce told. Natasha sighs and tilts her head

"But he seems so comfortable living in the Facility with Barnes - do you think he'll accept ?", she asked at her friends as the Jet prepared to take off

Barton just finished adjusting his seat belt when he says, "Well, maybe if we ask Bucky to move too ? Steve might as well too", the Archer raised his brows to the rest. Stark chuckles as he nudges Natasha with his shoulder

"And I also think _Natasha_ would _**love**_ _Steve_ to live in the Tower - right red ?", he teased the Spy, who rolls her eyes

"Fuck you, Stark", she flipped the bird at him. Tony and the rest started laughing

"Aww, come on ! You know I'm telling the truth !", the billionaire said. The Quinjet started flying to their destination

Clint interfere before Natasha could snap Tony's neck, "Hey, have you decided what's gonna be the theme of Jamie's birthday party ?", Hawkeye asked. Natasha looked at him and shrugged her shoulders

"I still don't know..", she honestly told, "..I've been thinking between Costumes or Motorcycles", Romanoff looked indecisive about her son's birthday party theme. Because James' Party was less than a month now

"You should do the motorcycle..", Bruce offered as they looked at him, so he shrugs and says, "..little Cap likes them, doesn't he ?", he glanced between them

Barton chuckles and nods his head, "Just like the father", he said. Natasha smiled softly and nods too, remembering moments ago her two loves

"Yeah..", she started,"..Earlier he showed Steve the motorcycle that Thor gave him..", Romanoff chuckled, "..You should've see them..", the redhead sighs and continues, "..Jamie was so excited to show Steve his toys and play with him", she told, then lowered her head while the guys stared at her suddenly change of emotion, "And _Steve_ ..", Natasha bit her lip, not quite sure if what she she saw in Steve's eyes was love or just 'patience' towards her kid. Tony sighs and lifts a hand to rub Natasha's back

"Well, like the saying says, 'the blood beckons'", he said and looks over the boys, who smiled sadly at him

* * *

Meanwhile in the Tower, Steve and James sitting down on the floor while they were laughing out of their lungs, because Steve yelped in pain when his fingers got caught as he closed James' toy box.

"Are you laughing at me, boy ?", Steve asked playfully while James was still laughing at loud

"So funny !", the little boy pointed at the man. Rogers chuckled at him, he had to admit it was funny, and with the kid's contagious laugh, it wasn't helping to stop

"Oh yeah ?..", Steve lifts his eyebrow mischievously, "..Is this more funny ?!", he asked as he crawled towards the little boy to grab him

James stood up to run away from him but Steve was _obviously_ he was faster to grab him, "Ahh !", James squealed happily as Steve started tickling him. James was squirming to stop Steve tickling him, but the Soldier was on his knees while keeping a firm - but not too hard - on the boy, "Daddy ! S-stop !", the boy shouted as he keeps laughing out, "I'm _so'wwy_ ! I'm _so'wwy_ !", (I'm sorry) James said as Steve chuckles. The Captain slowly stops his assault and helps the kid stand up in front of him.

The little boy sighs happily and smiles at the blond man in front of him - Steve returned a warm smile to him - and since they were on the same eye level. James slowly cups the Super Soldier's face on his small hands and looks at his eyes, saying, " _I w'ove you, daddy_ ", Steve's smile faded ever so slowly as he looks deeply into the kid's big blue familiar eyes, looking for - or waiting - that the kid was lying or joking, but he saw none of that. Instead, he saw _pure_ love and _admiration_ for him. The Captain felt his heart strings tugged at the kid's declaration.

Steve gulps nervously as he puts his large hands on top of the smaller ones of James'. The blond man sighs and smiles lovingly at him

"I love you too, _son_ ", Rogers felt pride and love at the same time when he said that word, 'son'.

He felt his eyes starting to water up when he remembered the kid's words, _I love you, Daddy_ . And Damn, it felt so good.

James might've noticed the tears on Steve's eyes because he tilts his head, confused, "Daddy ?..", James called him. Steve sighs deeply and smiles brightly at the boy

"We're _friends_ . Okay ?", Rogers emphasized 'friends', because he wanted the boy to see him as a friend instead of something _he wasn't_ . His dad, "We will be best buddies - I _promise_ \- we can tell each other secrets, scary stories, when we're sad, happy, everything. Okay ?", he told the little blond, who smiles and nods

"I _w'ike_ that", James said as he lowered his hands to his sides. Steve instantly missing the touch of the kid. But he ignores the feeling and chuckles at the kid

"Do you, _friend_ ?", he lifts his eyebrow

"Yes, _f'wiend_ ", James giggled, then hugs Steve by his neck. The Soldier was taken back, but sighs and hugged the boy back, patting his small back.

Later on, the two blonds were in the living room watching cartoons, when they heard the elevator arrive

"Greetings, my friends !", Thor beamed at the two

"Hello, Thor", Steve waves at the semi-god

" _Unc'we Tho'w_ !", James squealed loudly at his uncle, who smiled widely at the boy rushing over him

"Ahh ! My favorite human !", Odinson said while opening his arms to his nephew. James lifts his arms to let Thor carry him, and the god does, "How was your time with the Captain ?", he asked the boy

"He's my _f'wiend_ now", James said proudly. Thor knitted his brows, because normally the little boy calls the Captain his dad

"Are you hungry, little Steven ?", Thor asked, deciding to leave that alone

"Yes !", James giggled. Thor nods and then turns to see the Soldier straighten himself from his seat

"Excuse us, friend - and if you like, there will be food at the main kitchen", Thor smiles at him

"I'm good. Thanks", Steve said. The uncle and nephew walked away as Steve started to stand up, actually a bit exhausted playing with James. So he waited for the elevator and decided he would go home (Avengers Facility).

Once in the Facility, he spotted his best friend on the comm area, with a tablet in his hand and a cup of coffee on the other one, "Hey, Buck ?", he called. Barnes looked up and nods, putting down what was on his hands as he stands from the couch

"Yeah ?", he asked, knowing something was bothering his brother with the look on his face. Steve sighs and stands in front of him, and starts rubbing the back of his neck

".. Isn't _wired_ that a boy you just met, calls you _dad_ ?", Rogers said, looking at Bucky and hoping that he knew who he was talking about, "That's a title it _doesn't_ belongs to me, Buck", Steve lowered his hand and hopelessly looks over his friend, who just stared back, frozen. He genuinely didn't know what to say, he was out of words.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Hey, baby ! I'm back !", Natasha shouted as she entered the main floor with Tony, Clint, and Bruce, while Thor, James, Steve and Bucky were sitting in the living room watching TV

"Mommy !", James rushed at the edge of the stairs, waiting for his mother. The rest chuckled as the redhead walked faster to her son

"Aww, my sweetheart ! You miss me ?", the Spy climbed the stairs quickly and lift the kid from the ground, earning giggles from the boy. Natasha waved hello to Thor, Steve, and Bucky, who were smiling at the pair

"Daddy is my _f'wiend_ now", James said to his mom. Natasha lifts her brows and smiles at her son

"Really ? That's good, baby", she playfully rubbed his belly

"Hey, guys", Tony greeted as the rest followed him up to the living room, joining the rest of the Avengers.

The Avengers and Bucky sat comfortable on the couches while the ones who arrived from a mission moments ago, were talking how the mission went. As the rest, like Thor, Steve, Bucky, and James, talked how they had fun around the Tower. Between the talking and chatting between the grown ups, little James was playing with his blocks that were scattered around the coffee table, when he suddenly walked towards Steve and smiled brightly at him

"Hi, dad ! How are ya ?", Rogers asked as he ruffled his blond hair. James giggled and grabs Steve's hand on his

" _W'et's_ go _p'way_ !", James yelled excitedly as Steve nods and stands up to let the boy guide him out. The rest stopped as soon they saw the two Rogers boys walked out, leaving them confused but with a big ass smile on their faces. Seconds later, they continued talking to each other,

when Thor brought up what James said to him about Steve being his friend, when he used to always call him daddy.

"Natasha..", Bucky sighs as he calls her for her attention, "..You _know_ Steve doesn't knows about him - he feels the kid is growing on him on terms of being his father", he explained what his brother was feeling. The rest remained silent, knowing that their Captain felt wired.

"Yeah. I know..", Natasha sighs deeply as she glances over her friends, "..I know Steve feels uncomfortable. But how I'm supposed to tell a baby of 11 months that the man from the pictures - that _I_ taught him all his life - it wasn't his dad ?", she throws her arms up in frustration, "Don't you think I don't feel _sad_ when I see Steve tenses every time James calls him _Daddy_ ?", the redhead argued while the guys were watching her desperate, "I feel _trapped_ ", she sighs and leans back to the couch. Tony clears his throat softly at her, resting a hand on her knee

"I think you should wait, and let everything fall by itself", he said while patting her knee. Natasha closed her eyes and then nods at Stark

" _Mrs. Natasha.."_ , JARVIS' voice filled the room, _".. Captain Rogers said he put to sleep little James - since he fall asleep on the floor"_ , the A.I. informed her

"Just like Steve when he was a toddler..", Barnes said as he smiles at them, "..I remember he used to run around living room until he passed out", he chuckled at the memory. Natasha and the rest chuckled too, so she lift herself from the couch and walked towards the elevator. Once on her floor, she walked into the living room, finding Steve on the stove, doing whatever. But she decided to go directly to check on her son and then come back to him.

Natasha walks to her kid's room and smiles lovingly when she saw his small peaceful form sleeping. She walked in and put her hands on the crib, leaning down to whisper closely at James

"You and either your dad don't have the fault", she started as the redhead softly tucked James' blond hair behind his ear, (she then made a mental note that her sin needed a haircut), "He just doesn't remember us. That's all", Romanoff felt a knot on her throat and gulps it down. She then sniffs quietly and sighs deeply, smiling sadly down to James, "Goodnight, my _Solnechnyy svet_ " (sunshine), Natasha said and gives her kid a final caress.

Once she leaves James' nursing room, she walks into the kitchen as Steve was barely turning around, awkwardly standing there with a bottle of milk on his hand

"Umm..", he turned deep red, setting down James' bottle down on the island, "..Can we _talk_ ?", he asked. Natasha sighs and again felt the knot on her throat, suddenly feeling an urge to cry - remembering that was _Steve_ , but it wasn't the _Steve_ she fell in love with. He was a totally different person from two years ago. He might have the same morals, same face, same smile and eyes, same _everything_ \- but he couldn't remember any of his life with them. For someone who had ' _photographic memory_ ' it sucked that you couldn't remember shit - funny right ?.

"About what ? - look Steve I'm really tired and just got James to sleep. Another time, okay ?", she tried to blink away some tears but they were impossible to, because Steve was walking towards her, fully concerned

He narrows his eyebrows as she looks down to wipe a small tear, "Are you okay ?", he asked and tilts his head to see her face

"I'm okay", Natasha sniffs and looks up at him, faking a smile, she changes the subject, "Hey, umm..I'm planning his first birthday party - it's in a month - and I'll like _you_ to come and if you like, you can invite your parents or friends", the Spy looked his confused eyes. Steve nods his head in understanding, not for the party, because on that she didn't wanted to talk what was bothering her.

"I will. Thanks", he said, smirking at her.

 **A month later…**

 **June 14th…**

"Steven James _Rogers_ !..", Natasha yelled while she walked into her room, looking for her hidden son, "..You come here before I ground you !", she yelled again as her patience was running out. She was already changed and ready for the party, but her son wasn't ready yet. Natasha was wearing a nice white lace dress with a black leather jacket, as her hair was pinned up on a messy bun with a few red strands framing her face.

So she looked in the bathroom but he wasn't there, "I'm _not_ playing, James !", the redhead groans in frustration and walked out of the her room, when she heard a dog whimper from one of the guest rooms (and since James liked to molest Dodger, she knew James was in there), "James ! Leave Dodger alone !", Natasha walked to the room and heard a giggle, " _Rogers_ !", she was entering the room and saw a flash of her son running to the room's bathroom

"Yeah ?", a voice said down the hallway, making her jump

" _Steve_ ", Natasha turned to see him standing there, with a brow raised . He was dressed up on a white dress shirt with a black tie, leather jacket, and pants. Damn he looks _good_ in black.

"What happened ?", he asked, since he heard his name. Natasha cursed herself as she clears her throat awkwardly

"Nothing", she said while feeling _very_ uncomfortable

The Captain smirked and frowned, "Then why you yelled my last name ?", he said as he starts walking towards her. She was about to answer, when her son ran pass her to greet the Soldier

"Hiiii !", James squealed as Steve carried him

"Hey, buddy ! Happy birthday !", Rogers wished the kid. Natasha sighs in disbelief and smiles at them

"Say thank you to Steve, James", she told her boy

"Thank you", little James said what his mother told him, making Steve's heart melt

"Aww..You're welcome, bud. Ready to go to your birthday party ?", he asked as he bounced the boy on his arms. James nods repeatedly and says,

"Yes ! -

"Nah nah ! No, Sir", Natasha said while shaking her head, making the two blonds turn at her, "Not before you change your pj's - come here", she argued as reaching for him

James pouts at her, "But, mommy !", he protested while fisting Steve's dress shirt, refusing to let go

"No but's ! Come on", Romanoff said as she and Steve chuckled seeing James' little fist gripping on the Captain's shirt. Reluctantly , James let go of Steve and let his mother carry him into his room, to get change for his birthday party.

Natasha told Steve he could get anything he wanted from the kitchen or watch TV while she changed her son. The redhead let out a relief breath when she finished changing her son, "There you go - let's go", she said while helping her kid get down from the changing station. She grabbed her son's hand and walked with him down the hallway, seeing Steve patiently in the couch, staring at the motorcycle James loves, "Is everyone there already ?", she asked as she held James' hand. The Captain looked up and smiles at James neatly dressed

"Yep..", he said as he stands up, "..The guys and their 'plus one', Fury, Hill, Bucky, Agent Coulson, Agent 13 and her boyfriend, Wilson and his female friend, uhh a few Agents more and that's it - oh ! And I invited my parents and two friends too, I hope you don't mind", he shyly told her

Natasha smiles and shakes her head as James quietly stood next to her side, "It's fine, don't worry about it", she assured him, "So, why you came to _my_ floor ?", Romanoff asked what she wanted to ask once he first got here

"I uhh..", Steve stammered nervously and sheepishly looks at her, "..Just wanted to see if you guys were ready that's all", he shrugged while blushing lightly. Natasha was going to tease him, but she was interrupted by a big dog passing next to her legs. _Dodger_ ran towards Steve, who widened his eyes as the dog threw himself into the blond, making him to fall down to the couch, "Wow ! You have a _dawg_ ?!", damn the accent, it was again doing things to the Spy. Rogers chuckles as he scratched the dog's head. James was clapping happily, seeing his dad and the dog. Natasha widened her eyes too, but she was quite nervous about this

"Dodger !", she scolded the animal, "Go back to your bed, boy !", she went to grab Dodger from his collar

Steve frowns as he noticed the dog whimpering while burying his head on Steve's chest, like if the dog _knew_ who he was and had missed him, "Why he's crying ?", the Captain asked curiously

"He likes you", the Spy said as she grabbed Dodger and forcedly took him back to one of the guest room (where all the time she was hiding the dog). Once she put Dodger back, she found James sitting on Steve's lap while the man was showing him his fingers. When Rogers saw her, he smiled and shrugs at her

"Always wanted a dog when I was a little kid - but I couldn't have one since I was allergic to _everything_ ", he explained his excitement seeing a dog.

* * *

"Ahh ! The birthday boy !", Tony shouted from the middle of the ballroom and everyone cheered up for James. The room was decorated as a motorcycle/racing theme, everything was nice and neat for the first birthday party of the baby Avenger. Steve and Natasha stepped in as Romanoff was holding little James, "Happy birthday, Jamie !", all the room shouted as the Soldier and Spy smiled at them, James giggling.

"Happy birthday, kiddo !", Stark said as he came to them, "How old are you now ?!", Tony asked the boy, who hold his index finger at his uncle

"One !", James said excitedly

"Wow ! One ?! That's awesome !", Tony told the boy while the adults were smiling at him. The billionaire kissed the kid and left since more people - Steve excused himself to go greet Fury.

"Aww ! My baby ! Happy birthday !", Bobbi squealed happily as she and Clint came to say happy birthday

"Auntie Bobbi !", James smiled at the Agent

Morse kisses his cheek and the boy giggled, "Aww, my boy is growing so fast !", she said. Clint smiled and then takes his turn to say,

"Where's my favorite nephew !?", Barton opened his arms and fakes like he was looking for someone

" ' _W'ight_ _he'we_ !" (right here), the birthday boy lifts his hand at his uncle, who gasps and smiles

"Ahh ! There he is !", Clint went to hug him and his mother on a big hug, "Happy birthday, James", he kissed the top of the boy's head

"Thank you, _unc'we C'wint_ ", James grins widely at the Archer. The couple left the Spy and her son

"Little Steven ! Happy birthday !", Thor beamed while opening widely at him. The god chuckles when James squealed loudly at his long-blond-haired uncle. Thor kissed his head and smiles at Natasha, leaving when Pepper came squealing towards them

"Where's my baby, where is he ?!", the CEO asked as she spots the boy, "Happy birthday, James !", Potts said as she smirks at Natasha, who was just quietly smiling as her family came by to wish happy birthday to her boy

James hold his index finger, "Auntie _Peppe'w_ ! I'm one _yea'w_ _o'wd_ !", (year old) he told his aunt

"Yes you are !", Pepper squealed as she stretches her arms at him, "Are you ready for your party !?", she asked as James leans over to let his aunt carry him, "Alright, come on...Say bye to mommy", Pepper told to James, who waves at his mother

"Bye, baby. Have fun !", Natasha said and watched the CEO taking James to introduce him at the guests

"James is really _loved_ by everyone here, isn't he ?", she suddenly heard Steve beside her with a glass of wine on his hand. Natasha turned to see him briefly, because she returned her gaze at her son's smile while he was shyly thanking the guests for wishing him happy birthday.

"Yeah..", the redhead smiled, "..It's because he was born when everyone here were grieving with my husband's death", she sighed and turned to see the Soldier, "James is the _exact_ replica of him", Romanoff said while staring at Steve's features, "Eyes, mouth, _smile_ ..", the Spy smirked at the Captain's slight blush on his cheeks (because Natasha emphasized _smile_ while her eyes were intensely seeing him), "..Hair, intelligence, charm, wanting to do the right thing, act the same way, and so much more things James has from _his father_ ", Natasha chuckled and then smiled at Steve

The Captain sighs and nods his head, "You must've _loved_ him..", he smiled a bit sadly, "..Your husband I mean", Rogers said. The redhead watched him for a moment, and then nodded firmly

"I _still_ love him", she told him while looking into his blue eyes. Natasha smirked and says, "He got this heart, _so_ pure, that I bet he got flowers growing between his ribs and liquid gold were running through his veins..", she joked as they chuckled, "..His lips tasted like the sun's warmth and his arms felt like _home_ ..", Romanoff then slowly stopped smiling and in all seriousness, she says,"..For me he was a god in human form...but, I got corrupted soul and _this_ heart might've faded away his light. And a 'god' like _him_ , shouldn't have fallen in love with a devil _like me_ ", the Spy bit the inside of her cheek to retain the tears that were threatening to fall.

They looked into each other, Steve furrowed his eyebrows as he shakes his head

"We _all_ have both light _and_ dark inside of us, Natasha", he told, seeing Natasha shockingly seeing up at him. Rogers sighs and gives her his famously boyish grin, "Because when you _truly_ care for someone you don't _look_ for faults, you don't look for answers, you don't look for mistakes..", the Captain steps further and grabs one of her hand on his free hand, "..Instead, you _fight_ the mistakes, you _accept_ the faults and overlook the excuses", said the blond as he lightly squeeze her hand. Steve sighs deeply and then smiles at himself, "..My mom tells me that, _the measure of love is when you love someone without measure_ . She also says, _they are rare chances you'll meet the person you'll love and who loves you in return_ ... _So once_ _**you**_ _have it, don't_ _**ever**_ _let it go_ ..", he stared at her eyes while still holding her hands on his own. Steve looked _deeply_ into her, both _completely_ forgotten they were on a child's birthday. He let go of her hand to reached for her cheek and stroke her skin with his thumb, ".. _Because_ _that 'chance' might never come your way again_ ", Rogers smiled warmly down at her as he nods, walking away while sipping his wine.

Natasha watched him walk away, leaving her with a lump on her throat and blinking furiously tears back.

Not far from there, the rest of the Avengers were silently watching the interaction between the Soldier and Spy. They smiled at them as Tony says, "If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back to _each other_ ", the billionaire felt joy in his heart and he was positive that his colleagues were feeling the same, seeing their Captain _falling_ for his wife, even though he didn't remember her.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay, guys *** _**sighs deeply**_ *** this chapter made me happy, excited, giggle, smile, let out a relief breath, and surprisingly** _**cry**_ **(yes,** _**CRY**_ **. For the first time while writing this whole story - you guys know me, I don't have emotions :p**

 **Like really, I'm known to TORTURE y'all with angst ^~^ So I HOPE** _**this**_ **chapter makes it up all ! And without further adieu.** _ **Enjoy**_ **;) Seriously, guys. I** _ **literally**_ **cried on a part from this chapter, it went straight to the feels :'/**

 **Also ! There's a few words on 'Brooklyn accent' I tried to write as it sounds, so if any reader is a Brooklyn native, sorry if I offend you, totally not my intention.**

* * *

"Ma !", Steve shouted from the bar when he saw his family and the Parker entering the party. He smiled and quickly made his way over _his family_ . The Rodriguez and Parkers turned to see a very happy Captain coming at them

"Oh, hello, my handsome son !", Sarah squealed as she rushed to hug her son, "I miss you _so_ much, Steve", the blonde woman said once she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck tightly. They didn't saw each other frequently because Steve's _now_ job

Steve hugged her back with the same intensity, "Me too", the Soldier told to his mother, who reluctantly let go of her son. Rogers kissed her cheek and turns to see his father extend his arms for a hug, "Pa", the Captain chuckled as he goes to hug his father

"Hey, Son", Joseph pats his son's shoulder and let go of him. The Doctor and Steve, nod and smiled to each other. The blond man turns over his side to see an overwhelmed Peter and a smiley May.

"Hi, Mrs. Parker ! Hey, Peter !", Steve shakes May's hand as he brotherly hugged the young kid

"Hey, bro !", Peter yelled excitedly seeing too many superheroes in a room

"How are ya guys doing ?", Steve's Brooklyn accent came out since he shouted from the bar

"We're fine..", Mrs. Parker said, ".. _Thrilled_ actually", she chuckled at Steve, who frowns at her

"Thrilled ? Is that so ?", he asked curious

"Well, yeah, man !", Peter literally jumped in excitement, "You were _Captain America_ all this time

!", he yelled, making the adults grin at him, "Do you know I grew up _idolizing_ you !? - you and

Tony Stark are like my top idols !", the young Parker exclaimed

The Soldier smiles as he hugs his friend by his shoulders, telling him, "Actually, Pete. Tony Stark is near the bar - how about I introduce you to him later on ?", Rogers told the young man, who gasped in surprise

"Would you do that, bro ?!", Peter widened his eyes at him. Steve smiles widely and shrugs his shoulder

"Of course I will", the blond said

"Thanks, Steve", the young Parker said to him, _really_ thanking him with all his heart

"Mrs. Parker. Thanks for coming", Steve said once he let go of Peter

"Thank _you_ for inviting us, Steve", May patted Roger's shoulder

"Actually, it was another person who invited all you guys", the Captain informed

They all frown and looked at him with curiosity, "Oh, really ? - who ?", Joseph asked for all of them

"Let me go get her", Steve said and goes more into the party, squeezing his way to a certain redhead chatting with Bobbi (the Agent was carrying little James as bouncing him on her hip), "Hey, Natasha...um would you like to meet my parents and friends ? - they're over here", he told as Natasha looked over the elevator, seeing four people nervously looking at her. She smiled to herself and nods at Steve

"Oh sure !", Romanoff says once she looks at him. Steve grins and nods his head, Bobbi immediately gave Natasha her kid. So that way the little boy could meet his _grandparents_ ;)

The three of them walked towards the entrance and Steve cleared his throat, as he says,

"Dad, mom, Peter, and Mrs. Parker..", Rogers continue, "..This is Natasha and little Steven

James - her son _and_ the birthday boy", Steve said. Now, even though Joseph and Sarah told May and Peter filled them up with Steve's whole story of his accident, his old life, his marriage, and that he has a son, they couldn't help widen their eyes seeing the boy's _exact_ resemblance of his father.

"Happy birthday, James", they all said. Natasha smiles down at his son

"Say, thank you, James", she told her kid

James shyly bit his thumb, but took it out of his mouth, "Thank you", he timidly said while ducking his head. Just like his father, he lacked of social skills.

" _Awww..!_ ", the rest said as Steve and Natasha smiled at _their_ son. Sarah extend her hand at the redhead, who gladly shook it

"It's a pleasure to _finally_ meet you two..", the blond woman said as she let go Natasha's hand, "..Steve is always talking about you guys", she smiles teasingly at Rogers, who widened his eyes at her

" _Mom_ ", Steve murmured as his face was giving him away

Natasha and the rest chuckle as James quietly rests his head on his mother's shoulder, "The pleasure is all mine, ma'am", the Spy told the older woman

"Oh, please call me Sarah", Mrs. Rodriguez waved her hand at her

"Wow..", Peter stepped in, "..So you're t-the Black Widow ?", he admirably stammered. Natasha smirks at him as she adjust her son higher on her hip

"Yep. You guys can call me Natasha", she told all of them. The young Parker nods, stretching his hand out at her, Natasha shaking it

"It's an _honor_ , ma'am - my name is Peter Parker. It's nice to meet you and your son", he said as they broke the salute

"Likewise, Peter", Romanoff smiles at the young boy. Natasha looks down to her son and shakes her shoulder gently to nudge her son's head resting there, "Say hi, Jamie", she told her son

James slowly but sheepishly waves his hand at them, "Hi", he said

"Awww", the Captain's guests squealed at the kid's cuteness

"Say, nice to meet you guys", the redhead instructed her kid

"Nice meet guys", James timidly said again

" _Aww_ ", and again they melt at the boy's adorably saying his words

"He's such a cutie !", May smiles at the little boy

"Thank you", Natasha said as she nods her head, "Well, feel free to find a table and get anything you want from the food table, salad bar, snack table, desserts, drinks from the bar - anything you'd like", she told Steve's _family_

"Thank you, Natasha", they said gratefully

"No problem", the female Avenger nods as she smiles at them. They shyly walked into the party

Steve sighs and rubs the back of his neck, a smile never leaving his face, "Thanks for meeting and letting them come over to the party..", he said and brings his hand down, "..They are _my_ family - it means a lot you invited them over. Thanks", Rogers nods his head at her

"I know they mean a lot to you, Steve..", she said, "..You don't have to thank me", Romanoff shakes her head as James was squirming in her arms

"I go with you", the little kid said while holding his arms up to the Captain, who gladly took him from his mother's arms. Natasha smiles at them

"Alright, buddy..", he said to the boy, "..Are ya hungry ? 'Cus I am", he grins at Natasha, who playfully rolled her eyes.

* * *

Later on, Steve lead Peter to the one and only Tony Stark, who gladly shook the young man's hand. Peter was speechless, being between his two heroes was a dream come true. Stark even told the kid he could come over the Facility and chat of science stuff, Peter _of course_ accepted right away and thanking Steve for introducing him to Ironman.

Then, away from there, there were two James at the desserts table, where the big James was carrying the little James on his hip. (Bucky was fixing himself a plate with chocolate cookies)

"I want cake !", the boy said as his eyes blown away seeing his birthday cake a few feet from they were

"No, James. You have to eat food first, okay, bud ?", Barnes said. James pouted as he says,

" _P'wease_ , _unc'we 'Uky_ !", the birthday boy whined and put his little hands on Bucky's face, making his uncle turn his attention at him, " _P'weeeease !?"_ , (please), James did his _best_ puppy eyes and a cute pout on his small plump lips, whom _no one_ couldn't resist when the boy made this. So Bucky groaned and rolls his eyes

"Alright, but don't tell mother, okay ?", he said and James squealed, clapping happily

"Gonna be spies !?", James asked excited. Barnes chuckled and nods his head

"Yeah, kiddo..", he told, "..We're going to be spies, so _shh_ ", Bucky pressed his index finger to his lips, James nodding his head and doing the same as his uncle

"Hey, Buck", Steve greeted his brother while standing next to them and fixing himself a plate.

But the Captain was on his own world grabbing a cupcakes

Barnes turned his back at him, shutting his eyes tightly, " _Shit_ ", he murmured

"Shit", James replied, grinning widely. Bucky opened his eyes and shakes his head

"No no, buddy..", he chuckled softly as he covered James' mouth, ".. Don't say that word",

Barnes smiled at his nephew, who nodded

"What are you guys doing ?", Steve asked as he bit into his cupcake. Bucky turned him and Janes to see the Soldier munching his sweet

"Uhh... _Nothing_ ", the Winter Soldier nervously

Steve stops munching, knitting his brows suspiciously, "Are ya sure ?", he asked since he saw Bucky's nervous smile and James' giggling

"We passing - that _a'ww_ " (all), the birthday boy innocently said

"Oh really ?", Rogers lifts his brow, not believing them at all. Bucky laughs and shakes his head at the kid

"Jamie - jeez - ya a _terrible_ liar just like _your father_ ", Barnes told the kid

"You knew _his_ father ?", Steve asked curiously

The Brooklynites stare each other, Steve knitting his brows in interest "Um, yeah..", Bucky shrugged, "..A _little_ \- Why you think he calls me uncle", he lied. But Steve seemed to buy it, because he smiles and nods his head to the boy

"James, what about if we go and ask your mom if you can eat some sweet ?", the Soldier said

" 'kay", said James while Bucky handles him to the Captain.

Steve and James walked towards his mother , who was laughing with Jane

"Hey, Natasha", Rogers called as he hold James on his forearm. The two ladies stopped laughing and saw the Captain and his son

"What's up ?", the redhead asked as she sees James duck his head into Steve's neck. Jane excused herself to get something to eat

"Do you mind if James eats some sweets ?", the blond man asked

Romanoff sighs and shakes her head, "He wasn't eat food yet..", she told, seeing James beginning to pout, so she smiles and says, "..But since it's his _birthday_ , he can", Natasha chuckled when the boy lifted his head so quickly and smiled brightly at her

"Thank you, ma !", James said as Steve smiled and put him down so he could go where Bucky was already waiting for him and giving him a thumbs up at the boy. Natasha frowns at the 'ma', definitely James was spent time with the two Brooklyn natives

" _Ma_ ?", she smirks up at the Captain, who had a light blush running in his cheekbones

"Uhh..", Rogers averted her gaze while guilty that her son was picking up on his accent.

Natasha chuckles and waves him off

"It's alright, Steve. I don't mind if James has a _Brooklyn_ accent - he's a Brooklynite though", she smiled at his surprised reaction at the boy being a Brooklyn born. Now he's gonna like the kid _more_ than ever.

* * *

" _...Happy birthday, dear James !… Happy birthday to youuuu !_ ", all the room sang united as the boy was smiling widely at them. Natasha was next to her son as they started clapping and cheering for the one year old

"Yay !", they all said as James squealed in happiness

"Make a wish, Jamie !", Stark yelled while recording him his Stark-Phone. The little boy without hesitation, he yelled

" _T'wee_ house !" (Tree), he jumped and all the people laughed at his excitement. When the presents were being opened, revealing clothes (like for a year), a load of toys, gift cards, shoes, stuffed animals (one was a cute lion from the Parker's. Which James _immediately_ loving it). The guests finished eating their piece of cake and happily returned to their dancing, eating, or chatting.

Steve was at the bar with his dad, talking about random things, when Tony came over and patted the Soldier's back

"Steve, do you mind helping Natasha with James' gifts ?", Tony asked as he gestures the Captain to look over the redhead, who indeed was putting all her son's gifts in place with the help of Thor and Betty

"Not at all", Rogers said and walks over them. The Captain just wordlessly began grabbing toys and put them into a black trash bag that was laying on the table. The redhead and the Warrior saw each other and looked back to the Captain, who was smiling as he stuffed the toys into the bag. Natasha looked over where the billionaire was smirking at her, she just shook her head and continued putting away toys

 _Hours_ later, at late night, the guests were already going home, leaving Avengers and a sleeping James on Steve's arms (since, after opening the gifts, he didn't wanted to leave from Steve arms. And well, the Captain was happy for it), "Thank you so much for coming, guys", Natasha told Sam and his _now_ girlfriend

"Thank _you_ for inviting us", _Kendra_ shook Natasha's hand

"Thanks for the gifts", the redhead smiles at the Falcon, who waves his hand at her

"Aww. Anything for my little running man", he told as he looks over Steve talking to Clint. The Captain had the boy resting in his chest

The three of them smiled at the father rubbing James' back.

"Sorry about that", Natasha said once she said goodbye to her friends, going to Steve and Clint

"It's alright", Rogers smiles genuinely while Clint yawned, "You want me to put him in his bed ?", the Soldier asked as Barton said goodnight and started walking towards the elevator. Natasha and Steve replied back to the Archer, the redhead turned to see the blond, saying timidly,

"I don't wanna impose -

"It's nothing, Natasha. Really", Steve assured her, so she sighs and smiles at him, nodding her head towards the elevator. They rode in silence and walked to the boy's bedroom, Steve, as gentle as he could, he put the boy on his crib, "He had fun today..", Rogers chuckled as Natasha put a blanket over her son, ".. It's funny that his birthday is on the US flag day - very patriotic", Steve smirked at her while Natasha finish tucking her kid in his _navy blue_ blanket (fun fact, it's Steve's previous blanket). The Spy laughed softly as she goes to turn on the baby monitor, then returned to stand in front of the Captain, crossing her arms and lifts an eyebrow at him

"Looks who's talking - the one whose birthday is July the fourth", she teased

Steve smiles, "I got _burned_ ", he said. Natasha chuckled quietly while he smirked, then slowly, they stopped and looked at each other, leaning their hip on James' crib

"Thank you, Steve", the redhead told, thanking him for helping her out.

Rogers nods, and ever so slowly, they walk closer, Steve leaning down and Natasha closing her eyes. He closes his eyes too, kissing her so tenderly and sweet, cupping her face on his hands. Natasha sighs into the kiss and grips onto his biceps, the redhead moaned on her mouth, feeling an _unfamiliar_ tightening on his pants. So he pulls away and Natasha immediately grips his shirt, not making him the chance to pull away further.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you're sorry", Nat, still with her eyes closed, warned the Captain. She rest her forehead on his. He sighs deeply and puts his hands on her hips, shaking his head

"I can't deny it _anymore_ ", he told the Spy, who snapped open her and leaned back to see his face, she couldn't believe her ears. Steve smiled shyly, "The first time I kissed you, that _one_ kiss. I was totally into you - _addicted_ to you", he confessed, telling her the truth on what he felt that time they kissed back on the warehouse few weeks ago. Romanoff tighten her grip on his shirt as she bit her bottom lip to prevent crying

"Steve", she breathed out in a shaky voice. The day _finally_ came. He had fallen for her, even not knowing he already fell a long time ago.

Rogers smirks and brought a hand up to her face, his knuckles caressing her cheek ever so softly, "Every part of me says, _go ahead_ ..", he said. Steve chuckles and shakes his head, "..I have to be honest with you.. I think about you _a lot_ , probably more than I should - in the morning in the middle of my day, at night, it's _you_ .. it's always _just_ you, _Nat_ ", the Captain smiles warmly but at the same time feeling embarrassed for thinking _too_ much about her. But Natasha gave a damn about it, because right now she was the most happy woman on the entire galaxy. She had her husband back, and what made it more special, was that they have a _son_ , who's sleeping _safe_ and sound besides them.

Natasha let out a sob, "Oh, _Steve_ ", she lurched forward him and hugged his neck tightly

"Are ya okay ?", he asked once he felt her sniffing on his neck. He rubbed her small of her back, comforting her. She nodded reassuringly and whispers,

"I'm just _so_ happy. That's all", she let go of him, but breaking apart. Steve rested his hands on her hips again as Natasha put them on his solid chest

"So, this means we're _something_ ?", Rogers asked innocently, making her to smile brightly, she nodded

"A couple ?", she asked too, now Steve's turn to nod, "I'll _love_ that", the Spy giggled and cups his face, "Steve..", she started, staring at his blue eyes, "I-i lo.. _.Like_ you", Natasha corrected herself, knowing it wasn't the time to tell him _those_ words, it will definitely scare him.

The Soldier smirked and leans down to kiss her gently, but the kiss began to heat up. He slowly backed her to the wall, so she was pressed between him and the wall. Steve broke the kiss but immediately moved down to her jaw, earning a gasp from her. Natasha put a hand on his shoulder for support while another was running through his hair, _swearing_ she couldn't be more wet than she is right now, because come on, almost two years without nothing of _nothing_ ?. The Captain suddenly stopped his kisses and looked at her, "Ya think I'm moving _too_ fast ?", he asked with his naïve personality, breathing heavily, lips _more_ red and plump because of the kisses, blond hair messy and _wild_ . But what something about him wasn't _naïve_ at all, was his eyes, because they were _dark_ . Dark with desire and lust.

She pant hard too, shaking her head furiously, "Hell _no_ ", she said as grinding her hips on his. And that was it for him, because groaned when she pressed herself on him, his erection growing even more than before. The Captain put his hands on the back of her thighs to lift her up. Natasha quickly lift her legs up to his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him to guide her wherever he wants, - fuck, she'll let the Captain guide her into the gates of hell if he wanted to.

Rogers lead her to her bedroom, *cough* _their bedroom_ *cough*. Natasha nuzzles her nose on his neck, filling her lungs with his scent because _GOD_ she never thought smelling him again. He felt her hands removing his leather jacket and as well hers, leaving them carelessly behind them. He walked towards the bed and took off his shoes, and ever so damn slowly set her down to the middle of the mattress as he kneels in front of her, taking a damn second to admire her beauty with her red locks spread into the sheets. (Steve smiled to himself, because Bucky was damn right, the Captain _does_ have a thing for redheads). The _redhead_ seductively bit her lip as Steve leans down, elbows resting on the sides of her face and positions himself between her legs, kissing her fervently. Natasha spread her legs further to make him more room, she grabbed his tie and loosen it and then started unbutton his dress shirt. Steve, started doing his job, running his hand up to her thigh to lift her dress, making her shiver under his touch.

The Captain pulls away and kneels again, to quickly take away his tie and shirt, Natasha took the opportunity to take off her high heels and then following him behind, grabbing the hem of her dress up to her head and throwing the fabric anywhere but her body right now, then going to lay herself up to her. Steve's breath was caught on his throat when he saw _her_ , she is absolutely and in fact breathtaking, with a few scars, but _that_ was what made her beautiful. She was wearing a _navy blue_ (how convenient) set of lace lingerie, she smiled at his reaction and glanced quickly down to his obvious happy member, Steve's eyes hungrily roamed over her body and continued taking his shirt off. When he was shirtless, Rogers leaned his face down to hers, both kissing hungry for more, Natasha grabbed his face to deepen the kiss. She even run her tongue on his lip, begging for entrance, and he sure did, because he willingly opened his mouth for her and the redhead didn't wasted time to plunge her hot tongue into his mouth. They both groaned and felt their lust grew more, Steve's hand moved down to hook his thumbs in her panties waistband, to slowly pull them down. Damn if Natasha wasn't _dripping_ wet right now, so she kissed him harder to encourage him, she also grind herself to him. The Soldier moans on her mouth and responded her with a grind of himself. The Spy gripped on his shoulders as Steve suddenly breaks away and panted hard, sitting back

"You got condoms ?", he asked, not able to resist the _urge_ to feel her around him. Natasha was breathing hard as well, but managed to shake her head

"No..", she told, seeing on Steve's eyes a flash of disappointment. Natasha smiles and leaned herself on her elbows, ".. It's fine, I'm clean and obviously you are too", she assured him. Steve looked at her, but then nodded with a damn _sexy_ smile on spreading on his face, so he leans forward, staring at her like if she was his prey. (And honest to God, it made Natasha to tremble). He run his large up to her smooth skin from her legs and grabbed her panties again, pulling down the underwear fully out of her body, and throwing it carelessly across the room while Natasha was unhooking her bra and putting it aside. And _again_ , his breath catches on his throat - fuck, if she looked good on lingerie - she looks _even better_ without nothing.

Natasha bit her lip while Steve was hungrily drinking her form, she sat up and grabbed Steve's belt, starting to take it off. He just couldn't form a coherent word, because all he could think was in her and how _perfect_ she is - so he let her do whatever he wanted with him. The Black Widow unbuttoned his pants, pausing on the fly, because she looked up at him, seeing that Steve had his eyes all the time on her. So she looks at him while grabbing the zipper and slowly pulling it down.

And Steve _swore_ he could cum there, seeing her green _familiar_ big eyes staring at him while pulling down his zipper, it was the most turn on thing he had ever lived (not that he had a lot of them). Natasha pulled his pants and boxers, his _thick_ and _big_ length sprang free from his torturous retainment. She looked down at him and smiled widely, _'Well hello, old friend'_ , Romanoff said on her mind while feeling excited to see her 'best buddy' again. Steve felt anxious when he saw Natasha's smiling at his 'buddy', because he thought she was not liking his size of something. But had _no idea_ though. But as soon Natasha leaned back and smiled so bright at him, he knew he shouldn't worry about it, because she was spreading her damn creamy legs to _invite_ him to come over. And who was him to refuse a lady's invitation ? Tsk-tsk, his mother would scold him, because she taught him better on how to treat a damsel. So he _comply_ to her, he leans himself on his elbows and puts himself between her while Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist - the Spy reached down to lined his _hard rock_ length into her heat, hearing a hiss from him. She smirked smugly as she pumped him up and down, Steve growled as he buries his face on the crock of her neck as Natasha continued her assault. But he grabbed her wrist and put it above her head, because he was more than ready to plunge into her.

And he does, lining himself into her dripping center and slowly entering her - because damn - she was _tight_ . Natasha put her hands on his shoulders and _dug_ her nails into his skin, making him to hiss in pain and pleasure, because damn two years made her 'out of practice'. They groaned while feeling the sensation, both panting hard and gripping into something, Steve into the sheets and Natasha on his shoulders.

"Oh _God_ ", Rogers let out a shaky breath out as he stilled for a moment, letting her to adjust. He was wondered by how she fit and hugged perfectly around him, _like if she was made for_ _**him**_ _._ Natasha moved her hands to his hair as she sighs, feeling herself smiling and emotional, because never she thought _this_ would happen. But she has a second chance, and hell she won't let it go. So she bucks her hips up to tell him to start moving, making both moan. Steve got the memo and slowly started moving, he leans down to kiss her jaw and nipping on the back of her ear, earning a sexy mewl from her.

They kept with the steady rhythm until Natasha _needed_ more, she desperately wanted to feel this was real, and not only a dream where in any second she would open her eyes and Steve would be gone, gone from her and their son. That all this time he was here, was a blur and a goddamn illusion. That he'll be still buried underground. She felt her eyes began to water up, so she shook her head and slid her arms around his shoulders, holding into _her love_ . She closes her eyes tightly

"Faster, babe. _Harder_ ", the redhead whispered into his shoulder, and who the hell was he to tell a madam no ?. So he starts moving faster and deeper, making Natasha moan louder and arch her back, toes curl above his lower back. Steve groans lowly as he speeds more

" _Shit_ ..you feel so good, _Tasha_ ", he growled hotly on her ear. But then he abruptly stops, hearing her sniff and small sobs. He looks down at her and saw a tear fall from the corner of her eye, he immediately panicked and cursed himself because he was being reckless and hurting her with his damn 'speed', "Am I hurting you ? Why you're crying ?", he asked concerned as he starts pulling himself out of her, but Natasha quickly grabs him by his arms and shakes her head

"I'm fine I'm fine, I _promise_ ", she told firmly as wiping away her tears and smiling widely at him. But Steve still had his concerns, but they _flew_ away in a instant, when the Spy kissed him passionately and moved her hips. Natasha didn't want this to stop because of her stupid emotions, so she desperately started moving her hips, feeling a warm feeling down on her belly. Steve kissed her back and started moving too, groaning on her lips, he slid an arm down to her back and hugged her, and the other one hugging her slender shoulders, while starting to build his climax. She moaned loudly as she arched her back feeling her orgasm _so_ close, just a few more thrust. From Steve, he groaned on her neck as he pants heavily. And true to her word, Natasha run her nails down to the Soldier's back as her orgasm hit her _hard_ , making her to see stars and knock the air out of her lungs, clutching around Steve's hard member. As for the Captain, he moaned when the Spy's walls wrapped him tightly, so he let it go

"I'mma cum, Natasha", he told her, his hot breath fanning her hair from her neck

"I'm on..a pill.. It's..okay", she said while catching her breath. And that was it for Steve, he let go and came inside of her, deeply and good, "Uhhmm ..", she hummed in pleasure, feeling his hot seed running inside of her. Steve gently thrust into her while groaning in damn satisfaction, he supported himself on his elbows to not crush her with his weight, he also stopped his movements to start kissing her collarbone. Natasha sighed satisfied as she felt Rogers nibbling her neck and chest, she smiles and closes her eyes, "..Damn it, I _miss_ this", the redhead chuckled. Steve lifts his head to see her and smirked

"That long, huh ?", he said teasingly, she nods

"Almost _two_ years", Black Widow grins and chuckled again

The Captain stops smiling and turns serious, "Since you're husband ?", he asked staring at her, Natasha looks at him and nods. Steve looked away and pursed his lips on a straight line, pulling out of her, he rolled to lay next to her. The Spy sighs and sensed his tensed body, she rests her head on his chest, her face facing his, while he was staring at the ceiling

"Don't do that", Romanoff told him. Steve frowns as he put his arm under his head to see down at her

"What ?", he asked confused

"Start feeling guilty", Natasha said, he sighs and looks back to the roof. She knew he was feeling, so the Spy straddle his torso and cups his face, making him to look at her. Romanoff leans her forehead on his and looks at him in his eyes, "He's _dead_ \- past", she said firmly to the Captain. Natasha smiles warmly and leans down to kiss him softly, "Now it's _you_ and me", the redhead whispered on his lips.

Steve looks at her and slowly smiles, putting his hands on her hips, "And James", he told her with a smirk

Natasha chuckled, (how can she forget her sunshine ?), " _And_ James", she said while smiling down to the Soldier, who started running a hand on her hand, sending her skin on fire.

"Can I be honest with you ?", he asked

"Sure", she nodded her head and kisses his jaw

"I-i kinda like James calling me dad", Rogers confessed, Natasha smiles on his skin and nods her head, telling him to continue, "I don't know, I feel _proud_ ", he shrugged. And _that_ made Natasha's day more happier.

* * *

" _Wow_ ..", Romanoff breathe out as she rolled to her back, "..God. I'm _really_ out of _practice_ ", she giggled, turning her head to the panting Captain. He smirked smugly as he climbs on top of her

"Am I _that_ good ?", he proudly said (his _ego_ raising). Natasha rolls her eyes and smiles at him

"Don't get too cocky, Rogers", she warned while wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly, "Thank you", the redhead murmured on his lips, Steve frowns and asks,

"Why are you _thanking_ me ? - _I_ am the one who has to thank you", he peck her lips

"You're a great man, Steve", she run her fingers through his hair

The Captain rolls his eyes and then smirks, "Ready for another one ?", he changed the subject, making her to laugh

" _Another_ one ? - Steven Rogers, _really_ ?", Natasha shot her eyebrows up. Steve chuckles and shrugs

"My stamina is pretty -

She kissed him and nods. How could she forget about _her man's_ endurance in bed ;)

The redhead lift herself from his embrace, "How about if we try _this_ position..", she asked while putting herself on all fours, Natasha saw him, beside her, still lying on his back, looking wordlessly at her moving, "..I think _you'll like_ it", she winked at him, remembering doggie style was - or will be - his favorite position.

"O-okay", Steve quickly got on his knees and went behind her. The Spy smirked and reached down to grab his length, making him moan, and feeling he was already hard. She rubbed the tip of him into her folds, making them groan in pleasure. Steve couldn't resist the tease, so he thrust abruptly into her, Natasha cried as he growled lowly, "Good _Lord_ ", he gritted between his teeth, feeling her so tight around him. Romanoff laughed breathlessly as she looks at him over her shoulder

"Told you", she said while grinning smugly. Steve began moving forward as he grips onto his hips, he nods his head fervently

"Definitely my _favorwhit_ ", (favorite) Natasha bit her lip and mewled because of his _damn_ Brooklyn accent, she didn't knew his accent could turn her on _so_ bad

"Jesus _Christ_ ", she gasped and grips the sheets, a _good_ roll of Steve's hips hit a spot, making her roll her eyes and curl her toe.

 **Minutes later…**

"Can I take a shower ?", Steve asked while kissing her shoulder blade. He felt a bit _stiky_

"F'course..is that door", she pointed to the bathroom

Rogers turns to see the door and nods his head, returning to kiss her skin, "Wanna join me ?", he teased as he runs his hands on her sides. Natasha hummed and closes her eyes

"Don't _tempt_ me, Captain", she smirked at him from her shoulder, when a baby crying was heard from the monitor from the nightstand. Natasha sighs as Steve chuckled, she slowly got up and pecks his lips, "I'll be right back - feel free to get anything you need", she told him while climbing off the bed and started pulling on her robe from the hook behind her closet door (she swayed her hips _just_ a bit more, because she knew Steve was staring at her naked form). Once she got to her son's room, James was crying and sobbing, "Hey, little Rogers. What happened ?", Natasha asked as she bends over him

"Mama !", James instinctively lifts his arms at her, Natasha lifting him to carry the boy and smoothing his back. The blond kid buried his face on his mother's shoulder, still crying.

"Aww, what, baby ? What's going on, why you're crying ?", the redhead kisses the side of his head

James lifts his head as he rubs his eyes with his little fist, "Want _bubu_ !", he cried and sobs. Natasha nods her head at him

"Okay, let's get you your bottle", she goes to the diaper bag from the small table in the middle of the room, where she had water and formula for her son's late-night-hunger (blame the _father_ for that. He's the one with big appetite). Natasha got everything out and kneels down to prepare the bottle, momentarily putting her son on the floor.

James stopped crying, but still sobbed as he watched his mommy preparing his formula. Once she was done, she shook the bottle while carrying James on her arms and back to his crib, the boy whimpers at her so she could give him his bottle - and she does. Natasha gave him his bottle and James instantly began to drink it. The mother of this angel smiled down at him while setting him down to her crib, "How about, if I sing a song your daddy's _ma_ used to sing to him when he was little ? Huh ?", she asked while caressing his hair. James was looking at her with his _peel_ open, not showing signs of sleep, but he pulled away his bottle out of his mouth and nods at her

" 'kay, mommy", James softy said, then returned drinking his bottle. Natasha chuckled and shakes her head, not believing her son could speak at such early age

"Alright. Let me see if I can remember", she says as the redhead takes for a moment to remember. Once she does, she nods and smiles at her kid

" _Over in Killarney, many years ago,_

 _My Mother sang a song to me, in tones so sweet and low…_ "

Natasha smirks while gently running her fingers through James' blond soft hair..

" _..Just a simple little ditty, in her good ould Irish way, And I'd give the world if she could sing, that song to me this day.._

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

 _Hush, now don't you cry;_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

 _That's an Irish lullaby..._

James sighs as he lets his mother's caresses smooth him into sleep. The Spy continue caressing him and singing softly but beautifully at her son..

" _..Oft, in dreams I wander, to that cot again,_

 _I feel her arms a huggin' me, as when she held me then;_

 _And I hear her voice a hummin', to me as in days of yore,_

 _When she used to rock me fast asleep, outside the cabin door.._ "

Natasha noticed James' eyes were closing slowly and his grip on the bottle was getting loose, so she continued singing and knew her kid was soon getting back to sleep..

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

 _Hush, now don't you cry;_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

 _That's an Irish lullaby"_

Romanoff finished the song and smiles lovingly down at her now peacefully sleeping son, "Love you, my prince", she whispered

"Where'd you learn that song ?", Natasha stood still when she heard the Captain asking from the door, she widened her eyes, then to close them tightly.

 **Moments ago…**

Steve got off of the shower and dried himself with a towel he saw hanging there, so he wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He expected to see Natasha back on bed but she still haven't returned from putting James back to sleep, so he decided to get some water from the kitchen. He quietly went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking it all on five big sips. The Captain throws the empty bottle into the trash can, walking back to the bedroom, but his enhanced hearing caught something from James' nursing room, he definitely didn't meant to eavesdrop, but he recognized the words and melody from _that_ song. So he walks to stand outside the door and his breath catches on his throat

" _..And I'd give the world if she could sing, that song to me this day.._ "

Rogers _knew_ that song, his mother used to sing it for him - his _real_ mother. Sarah Rogers. He let Natasha finish the song,

" _..Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

 _That's an Irish lullaby_ "

He felt his heart tug painfully hearing the song again, he heard the Spy murmured something to her son, so he stands on the doorway, to ask,

"Where'd you learn that song ?", he looked at her, eyes burning from tears threatening to fall

' _Shit'_ , Natasha cursed when she knew he heard her singing, "Steve..", she said none but that, because she didn't how to explain why she was singing that song to her son. _Clearly_ she didn't had any reason to know that song, first off, she was _Russian_ and the song was Irish. So _no_ way she explain herself - what was she supposed to say ? _Oh, you sang it to me and told me your mother used to sing it for you while you were sick and dying_ ?

"My ma used to sing _that_ song to me", Steve's words made her snap out of her panic. He seemed not to care where she learned that song, so he leans his shoulder to the door frame and continues, "When I was sick, she used to lay down with me and hold my hand with hers..", he smiled sadly at her, "..And rest it on her heart, she began to sing the song - me and her staring at the ceiling while she softly sang it - as a tear rolled down her eye", he felt a lump on his throat, he gulped it down and shifts into his feet. Natasha was standing root on her spot, fearing he would wave her off, "That was the time when my pa died and I got really sick - almost died - but she still would caress my cheek, and repeatedly telling me _she loved me_ , that she'll never would leave me", Rogers shook his head, not able to fight it down anymore, he remembered damn well those days. The Captain takes a deep shaky breath and let tears fall, looking up to the redhead and says, "I miss them, Nat", he sobs and that was it for her, she rushed over him and hugged him tightly

"I know, Steve. I know", she whispered on his ear while he hugged her back with equal force and silently crying on her shoulder

"I woke up to this whole _new world_ and it _scares_ the hell out of me", he said as he buried his face more into her, "I wish I just can move on, but..", he sobs, "..But, it's hard", Steve told with pain in his heart and that made Natasha's heart strings hurt as fuck. Because she could be shot, torture, beat up, break any bone of her body, leave her bleeding until death - but there was something that it _killed_ her the most... hearing or seeing her two boys, the loves of her life, in pain or suffer for any reason. That made her surrender to _any_ enemy - to have the great Black Widow on her knees.

She sighs, "Listen to me, Steven Rogers..", Natasha pulls back to grab his face on her hands, making him look directly at her, "..You are the most strong and brave man I ever known, so don't come to me and tell me that you _can't_ . Because you _never_ give up. Never", she firmly told him as Steve looked intensely at her, not batting an eye. He sighs deeply and nods his head, she smiles and wipes the remaining tears from his face with her thumbs

" _Thank you_ ", Rogers said, it was his turn to say thanks. Natasha smiles brighter and reaches forward to kiss him sweetly on the lips

 _'Anytime,_ _**my love**_ _'_ , she said on her mind as the Soldier grabbed her waist and lift her from the floor to take her back to bed.

* * *

 **Yeeeaaaahh...so that happened.**

 **I don't own the song, is a classic Irish-American song originally written in 1913 by composer James Royce Shannon. (Wikipedia words)**

 **If you wanna hear the song singed by Bing Crosby, here's the link.**

 **watch?v=aw9B49epS_M**

 **Guys, that was the part that made me cry -_-**  
 **I was hearing this song while writing the part where Natasha is singing to James, so ...yeah :/ I was imagining Steve's mom singing the song to him...**

 **Anyways ! *Sniff* Feel free to comment ;)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Feel free to comment ;)**

* * *

"Hey, Bruce", Natasha greeted when she entered the lab floor. She saw the Scientist sitting on a stool and focused on a paper, writing on it intently in the table. Bruce looked up and sees the redhead walking towards him

"Hello, Nat", he smiles at her as she stands next to him and looking down to his scrabbling, not understanding a word or formula from the paper, "How are you ?", he asked while putting down his pen and giving his attention to his friend. Natasha looks up at him again and sighs deeply, remembering why she was here.

"Fine... actually _really_ good", she said with a smile on her face, but it faded when she realized _what_ she was going to ask the Doctor, "I uhh..came to ask you a favor", Natasha told quite embarrassed.

Banner tilts his head as he narrow his brows, he nods, "Sure thing, you know you can count on me - what is it ?", he asked

"Weeeellll..", Romanoff rubbed her arm with her hand, looking away from his concerned gaze, "..Can you get me some pills for me ?", she blushed slightly asking for this kind of things at her _male_ friend, but he was the only one who she can 'trust' right now. Why ? Because, Tony will _definitely_ scream and tell every single soul from earth. And Clint ? He'll would tease her 'till death and tell Tony, and it would be worst. Thor ? He would probably keep the secret, but he was known he couldn't keep one, (because he was easy to convince. Most of the time it was with food), it was easy to get him _spill the beans_ and probably more because it was something about his best friend and his wife getting _together_ , after all what happened. And Pepper, Bobbi, Maria, or the rest of the girls ? (well, the rest of the girls weren't here, but still) Well, they would pretty much do the same as Tony, so that left them scratched .

So the only one left was Bruce, the only one who knows to keep a secret, (besides Steve and herself, of course), as funny and embarrassing the secret was.

"Pills ?", Banner frowned, totally confused, "For what ? - fever, cold, body pain ? I'm sure Tony has set a medkit with them on each of our bathrooms and -

" _Morningafterpills_ ", she said quickly, _clearly_ embarrassed. Natasha looked at him and felt her face burning, "And no, Tony didn't set _those_ pills on the medkits", she looked away again and from the corner of her eye, she saw Bruce still frowning in confusion. Of course Natasha was going to take that pill, she didn't want to get pregnant with _another_ Steve's child, that'll would freak the hell out of him. That was _not_ going to help at all, they barely started a relationship, so a baby _right now_ wasn't convenient.

The Doctor shakes his head, "I-i uhmm...I don't have _those_ kind of pills", he told. The redhead sighs and mumbles,

"I _know_ , Bruce. That's why I need your help to get them - on the medical floor only you and Tony know where are they", still her face was deep red and wanting that the ground could swallow her. She shyly looks at him and sees his face slowly understanding _why_ she was asking for _those_ pills. He widened his eyes and a slight rage ran through his veins, because she was having relationships with _another_ man that wasn't her husband. But it wasn't of his business with or she doesn't have relationships with, but still he sighs and asks,

" _Please_ tell me it's or _was_ with Steve", he knits his eyebrows at her. She bit her lip and nods firmly

"Yeah", Natasha sheepishly told him. Banner's body language instantly changed, he smiled widely and his eyes too

"Ha !", he claps and grabs her by her arms, "Oh my God ! Really ?!", he said while shaking her lightly

Natasha chuckled and nods her head, "Yesterday. After James went to sleep - one thing lead to another and it just happened", she explained. Bruce nods and let go of her, he noticed her bright smile and eyes shining like never before

"You're happy", he stated, as he crossed arms and looking at her timid nod, "Alright, I'll get them for you - and I'll bring you the _birth control_ ones too", the Hulk told as he stands from his seat with a big ass smile on his face. _Finally_ , the Soldier and Spy were together

"Thank you, Bruce - and please, no word to _anyone_ about this. I don't want Steve to feel uncomfortable", she asked her friend to keep the secret until Steve would wanted to tell the others about it.

"Okay", Bruce nods as he pats Natasha's shoulder

 **Weeks later…**

Clint, Natasha, and Tony, were heading to SHIELD to report their excellent mission from Nigeria. Walking down the halls and go to Fury's office

"And that _smile_ ?", Stark suddenly asked when she read a text from Steve and quickly texted him back, smiling all the time.

"What smile you're talking about, Antonio ?", Natasha said annoyed with him. Clint chuckled behind them, going to his Stark-Phone, completely interested where this will go.

" _That_ one", Tony pushed as he walks backwards to face her while they walked, "And don't you try lying to us", he said. Natasha rolls her eyes, smiling at herself. I mean, if God knows, it won't hurt if her family knows too.

"Steve", the redhead said and looks straight ahead. Tony rolls his eyes and returned walking forward

"Wow, what a surprise. Woo-hoo", the billionaire sarcastically said, knowing that their dear Captain made Natasha day-dream and stuff like that.

She looks at him and flips him off, "Fuck you, Stark", the redhead turned her gaze back forward. The Archer smirks at his friends while he was still looking down at his phone and walking quietly behind them

"Aww, come on. You know I'm joking", Stark pats her shoulder, "Tell us _why_ Steve is the reason of that bright smile - which we didn't saw in _years_ ", the genius made a point, she sure smiled, but it wasn't like _this_ smile - when a woman was _satisfied_

"Me and Steve..", she looks over to Stark, who patiently waits, "..Are together", Natasha told sheepishly

"Together like.. _together_ ?", Barton now leans over to ask his sister, who grins and nods at them

"Yes !", she smiles and turns over her shoulder to tell the Archer, "We even, you know, had _sex_ ", Natasha told, making them to gasp

"OH MY GOD !", Stark screamed as he smiled widely

"Are you for _real_ ?!", Clint asked as he looks up, chuckling as he widens momentarily his eyes at the Spy, but he got a text, so he returns to his phone

Romanoff smirks, "Yep, we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend - in parenthesis _married couple_ ", she said

"WOW. That's great, Nat !", Hawkeye pats her shoulder

"Jeez, Cap sure knows how to move fast - if you know what I'm talking about, right _, Natasha_ ?",

Tony teased as he wiggles his eyebrows at her

"Fuck off, Stark", she ignores him, but then sighs happily, "I'm so happy, my life is beginning to how it was before", Natasha said with a smile on her face

"Where's he anyway ?", Clint asked as he sends a text, his eyes not leaving his device

"Steve ? - on a mission with Sam and Bruce", the redhead told

They nod at her, then Tony asks "Jamie ?"

"With Thor - he's taking him to the zoo", Natasha said while they turned on a corner

"Oh ! Tell him to send me pics", Stark told the redhead

"I told him to", she replied

"Aww. I wish I've could've gone with them", said the billionaire

Romanoff rolls her eyes at him, "Stark, you already went to the zoo with James _twice_ ", she in fact told him

"Yeah, but. Every time it's different", he smirks down at her as they reached the Director's office

"Whatever", Natasha said annoyed while opening the door to enter the office.

* * *

 **Moments ago...**

"Okay, little Steven !", Thor boomed from the living room as he was adjusting his

sunglasses,"Ready ?!", he asked the little boy, who was patiently waiting for his uncle standing next to him

"Yes !", he beams in excitement, but he frowns when he saw Thor's hat and glasses, "Why hat and _g'wasses_ ?" (Glasses), James asked very confused. Thor chuckled loudly and shakes his head because of his nephew's innocence

"Because I love wearing them !", he told the kid

"Ok !", James smiles at him

Thor smirks and clap his hands together, "Alrighty, then ! Shall we go ?", he said while lifting the blond boy and going towards the elevator. Happy was going to drive them to the zoo and wait for them, driving them back home. Once they reached Central Park Zoo, Thor got out of the car with James on his hip and the boy's diaper bag on his shoulder.

Odinson bought tickets and grabbed a map guide, deciding to follow the suggested arrows so you could explore the zoo. As they started the route, the two of them walked into the 'Tropic Zone', where all the birds, snakes, spiders were located. Thor holded James onto his hand while he crouched (or sometimes lift him) to read and show the boy each name of the animals on their cage or show-window. Once they covered the area, the god took him to the 'Temperate Territory', where animals such as Red Pandas, Snow Leopards, Sea Lions, Snow monkeys, Turtles, Grizzly Bears, Harbor Seals were located. James squealed in happiness seeing the animals, Thor laughed and lift the kid from the ground to carry him so he could see the animals better. Walking around the path, they encountered some other BIG animals.

They stopped on lion's exhibit and James' eyes went wide open, " _W'ION_ !" (lion), the boy yelled excitedly while pointing out the five lions - one male, two females, and two cubs. The animals were wandering around their habitat while people were taking pictures or just watching them. The blond boy _loved_ lions, since Peter and May Parker gifted him the stuffed Lion on his birthday weeks ago.

"Indeed, little friend..", Thor nods his head at his nephew, who squeals happily, "..That is a lion ! Roar !", the god growls playfully while tickling James' stomach. The little boy squealed louder and squirms on Thor's arms. The god of thunder stops as he grins at his nephew's happy giggles.

Thor and James stayed a little bit more admiring the lions, amazed how much power and strength they possessed with only their presence, they're so intimidating. Moving on to another exhibition, they found a _much_ bigger animal.

" _E'wephant_ !" (Elephant), James yelled while pointing out the huge animal. Thor smugly smirked to himself, knowing he would _easily_ take down an elephant, but he immediately shook his head, he would _never_ hurt an animal (only if necessary of course).

"Are you having fun, little Steven ?!", Odinson asked as he lowered his nephew to the floor

"Yes yes ! So much fun !", James jumped on his feet, but then pouts, " _Hung'wy_ , _unc'we Tho'w_ " (hungry, uncle Thor), he told the god as his little stomach growled

Thor nods and grabs his nephew's hand on his, to take him towards the food section, "Let's buy some Midgard's delicious food from over there", he said while spotting a small burger stand, "Greetings !", he beamed to the mid-aged lady attending the stand. She smiled warmly at Thor and the boy next to him

"Hello, Sir. Can I help you ?", she asked as grabbing a notepad to write the order. Thor nods and leans down to lift his nephew.

"Yes ! Let me have two hamburgers with everything with large french fries, two hotdogs, two large cokes, and for the little boy a hamburger as well, with everything, also with large fries, a hotdog too - his drink will be an orange juice", Thor told their order to the lady, who just quickly wrote down _all_ the food they wanted.

"And that will be it for you, S-sir ?", she told and turned to widely shocked see both blonds

Odinson smiles brightly and nods, "Yes, madame !", he said as he brings out his wallet from his back pocket and paying the food after the lady told him the total. The pair found a table near the stand, Thor set his nephew down on the seat from a round table as he sets the diaper bag and himself down too. Minutes later, they food was ready and Thor went to grab it, putting the the _three_ trays down on their table as well their drinks.

Thor looked into James' diaper bag and took out the boy's bib (so he couldn't dirty himself). They began eating, actually, _devouring_ their food. James had to stand up since he couldn't reach the table while he was seating. The boy eagerly ate his food.

"Is he your son ?", a male voice told the god, who turned to see a man and his family sitting on the table next to them, looking weirdly at the two blonds

"Oh ! No !", Thor says while munching loudly as he spoke to the man, "He's my nephew !", he proudly said

"He _eats_ just like you", the man nods to James and looked back to the god, shooting him a disgusted look. Thor chuckled loud and shakes his head

"You should see his father..", he told, "..Ha ! He'll eat the entire food from our table - even yours !", Odinson pointed to a few burgers and fries from the man's table. The family frowned and slowly got up and went to sit on a table far from them, murmuring to themselves.

"Nice meet you too, friends !", Thor waved at them as they gave him their backs. The god frowns and looks back to his nephew, who was quietly eating the last of his fries, "Don't listen to them, little Steven. They don't like food like us", he said to the boy

James nods and smiles at him, "I want _mo'we_ !" (more), he told his uncle, showing him that he ate _all_ of his food. Thor laughs loudly and slams the table in excitement

"Aye ! That's _my_ nephew !", he shouted while James beamed at him.

After eating a _second_ time, James and Thor were walking out from the Petting Zoo and then to the final exhibit, which was the Penguins and Seabirds Zone. The god walked his nephew to the exit as James was already tired and drowsy with sleep

" _Ca'wwy_ (carry), _unc'we Tho'w_ ", he mumbled, lifting his arms at him. Thor smiles and bend over to carry him

"Alright, little Rogers. Come here", he said while James immediately rested his head on his uncle's shoulder, "You enjoy that ?", Thor asked him as he walks towards the exit

"Yes", James lazily nods his little head while Thor smirks and rubs his small back, soothing him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Steve's mission….**

"I can't believe I'm doing this", Steve whispered to himself as he enters the huge ballroom fancy decorated. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt, a red tie, and spy modern Ray Ban glasses.

" _Yeeaahh.."_ , Sam chuckled from the Captain's earpiece, _"..We thought you were the best for this, Cap"_ , the Falcon said as he and Banner were located a few blocks inside a van. Sam already did his part of the mission, and Bruce was currently doing it - searching for the target

"Really ? Do you think _this_ woman would fall for me ? - not to mention I'm _bad_ at lying", Steve argued lowly while he sat on a stool from the bar

Wilson and Bruce chuckle softly, _"You sure are"_ , the Hulk murmurs at Sam, who clearly fought not to laugh

"What was that ?", Rogers frowns hearing them whispering on the earpiece

" _Look, Steve. You'll be fine, just follow our instructions, alright ?"_ , the Falcon assured him. The Captain sighs and nods to himself.

"Okay ", he said as the bartender comes along to ask which drink the Soldier wants. Steve shakes his head at him, telling him he's okay for now.

" _Alright, Steve. I got you in - you're Dave Cooper. Publisher from Times Magazine, and you're here to interview"_ , Bruce explained while Steve turned himself on the stool to look over the crowd in front of him.

"Got it", Rogers nods slightly.

" _The target is wearing a strapless yellow dress - brunette with blue eyes"_ , Banner told, and Steve was about to begin to look for the woman, when suddenly a lady came next to him, slightly startling him

"Hmmm...can I get you a drink, handsome ?", she asked. Steve looked at her and saw _she_ was the woman wearing a _strapless yellow dress, brunette with blue eyes_ .

" _She's a slut !"_ , Sam indignantly yelled from his earpiece when he saw the target _throwing_ herself at their Captain, without Steve even flirting with her (or even meeting her first). This _woman_ put her hand on Steve's arm while biting her lip.

Rogers chuckles nervously with the woman squeezing his bicep, "Uh..yeah..", Steve nods his head as he cleared his throat and straighten himself, remembering he's on a mission, "..Please, ma'am", he told lowly. The woman gasps and mewls on a seductive way.

"Oh, you have manners", she said while walking closer to the Captain's opened legs. Rogers sighs at her closeness, but he immediately recovers and turns to the bartender.

"Whiskey, please", he told the guy, who nids and quickly gets the drink. The woman smirked and placed her hand on his thighs, making Steve to _almost_ flinch away from her touch

"Good choice, lover boy", she leaned over him, not ashamed of showing him her breast. With Steve gulps down and thank God for the bartender, who have him his drink

 _PHa,_ _**lover boy**_ _! Hahaha !"_ , Sam said while Bruce laughed with him

Steve resist the urge to roll his eyes at his friends, but he ignores them and grabs his drink, "Where you from, honey ?", he asked her. The woman _clearly_ already had some alcohol on her system, because Steve could smell her.

"Not far from here", she said as running her hands up and down on his thighs. Steve drank all his whiskey on a single time, making the woman to bit her lip and squeezing his legs.

" _Just go with the flow, Steve. You're doing good"_ , he heard Sam encourage him, since the Captain was getting nervous with this lady touching him. Steve set the empty glass down and frowns at the burning sensation on his throat, thanks to the whiskey. He leans closer until his fave is mere inches from hers.

"And you, _beautiful_ ?", he seductively asked

" _Ohhh ! Nice move, Cap !"_ , the Falcon praised him as the woman widened her eyes and blushes.

"From South Carolina", she timidly said and averting her eyes away from him, making the Captain grin. He was her wrapped on his finger.

As they talked and drank more alcohol, and of course she was way too drunk than him, she got his tie roughly and whispers on his ear,

"Hey..", she licks his earlobe, _almost_ making him to squirm, "..What if _we_ go somewhere more _private_ , handsome ?", she said and then looks back at him

"Anywhere you lead me, sunshine", Rogers dropped his tone. The woman whimpered at his voice and quickly grabs his hand, leading him away from the party

" _Good, good, Cap - remember, ask her where she works and then in what position"_ , Banner told him as she called for her limo

"So..", Steve started as the limo rolled into the curb, "..What do you do for a living ?", he asked, the woman quickly guide him into the limo and told the driver where to go, she turns to see him and grabs his face

"Shut up and kiss me, tiger", she growls and kissed him furiously

Steve widens his eyes at the sudden assault, and also hears Sam and Bruce laughing their ass out, _"_ _**Tiger**_ _? Hahaha !"_ , Banner teased as he and Wilson kept laughing. Steve rolls his eyes once he saw the woman's eyes closed and still kissing him. He gently pushed her away, but still keeping her close, he didn't want her to scare her away either.

"I work at Times Magazine", Steve said, when the driver pulled up at a hotel near where they came from

"Okay", the woman said as she nods her and quickly getting out of the limo and _dragging_ Steve with her. Rogers sighs when they rode the elevator, apparently the _woman_ has already a room, so she just walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to floor one. The woman turned over him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him brutally. Steve shut his eyes tight, willing to kiss this woman if it was the only way her to commit. Once the elevator arrived to the floor, she broke the kiss and quickly goes to her room and opens it with her card, shoving Steve into the room and slamming the door behind her.

Steve gulps nervously at her wicked grin and steps slowly back. But she walks over him and begins taking his jacket off

"Tell me. I wanna know you better, _baby_ ", Steve _hoped_ for the love of God that she's ready to commit, because this woman is desperate and damn _ready_ to jump on Steve's bones

"Uhh..", she took off his jacket and throws it carelessly to nowhere, then working on his tie, "..At the FBI - I'm a rookie", she _finally_ said

" _Oh,_ _**shit**_ _"_ , Sam said. And indeed _oh shit_ , because that means she's selling _government_ information to HYDRA

Steve froze hearing her, "FBI ?", he numbly asked as the gears on his head try to process the information. This is bad, she's a fucking traitor and the worst of all that she works for the government. Rogers feels her hands on his chest, pushing him to somewhere, but his mind is still trying to figure out how they're gonna testify against her.

That's when he realized that SHIELD has footage and proof against her. Ha ! Gotcha _bitch_ !

" _Alright, Cap. We got what we wanted. Time to go"_ , Bruce told him

"Uh-huh..", the woman apparently had lead him to the bed, because she pushed him until his knees hit the mattress, making him fall onto it, "..I can arrest you if I want", she walks closer to him while she takes off her shoes. Steve widen his eyes and scoots back, away from her and hitting the headboard.

"Y-yeah ?", Steve asks as his mind runs millions escape routes, but none seemed _convenient_ right now, because they're either using his powers or walking away that she'll probably suspect and some shit. He was so concentrated on his plans, when he felt a metal circling around his left wrist. The Captain abruptly turned his head at the _handcuffs_ on his wrist attached into the wooden headboard, Steve widened his eyes more and a slight panic ran over his body, he looks over her, "What are you doing ?", Steve asks while the woman smirked devilishly as she climbs the bed and his waist

"Let's make this _more_ fun", she said as she brings another pair of handcuffs out of _nowhere_ and locks his other wrist to the headboard

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The Avengers relaxed and leaned back on their seats, since Happy was driving them to their home.

"I can't wait to see my Rogers", Natasha says as she smiles to herself. She was on the back seat with Clint while Tony was on the passenger seat. Stark chuckled as he leans over to see her

"Which one ? The _big_ Rogers or small Rogers ?", he teased the redhead, who smiles brighter

"Both", she admitted, earning a smile from her friends. She then hears and feels a text message from her back pocket, she takes her phone and sees it's a media messages from Thor, "Aww !

Look at the pictures Thor send me !", Natasha squealed when she saw the pictures of her son petting some animals and few more pictures.

"Let me see", Clint leans to see her screen, Natasha holding her phone to him so Clint can see them. Tony eagerly waits for the Archer to pass the Spy's phone, so he can see them too

"Aww ! Send them to me", Stark told the redhead once he handled her phone back to her

Natasha smiles at the pictures once again as she sent the pics to Clint and Tony. They talked and teased each other while heading to the Tower, when Tony remembered Fury gave them a _whole_ week off, since they did a great job on the previous mission, "So… We should go to beach", he offered once they reached the Tower and Happy drove into the parking lot

"Yeah ! We haven't gotten vacations since forever - so let's go !", Barton yelled excitedly while they climbed out of the SUV.

"Alright", Natasha smiled at them, when her phone began ringing, "Hello ?", she answered _quite_ happy, since she saw the ID number was from Steve

" _Nat !"_ , Sam yelled from the other line. Natasha stopped walking and frowns

"Sam ? Why you have Steve's phone - what happened ?", she asked

Wilson growls frustrated, _"This girl from_ _our mission_ _**handcuffed**_ _Steve and she's_ _about to_ _**rape**_ _him !"_ , he told the redhead, who widened her eyes and instantly saw red

"WHAT ?! Did the mission went wrong or something ?", she frantically asked as Clint and Tony looked each other, concerned about what happened

" _No !...we got the information, but right after Steve was gonna go, this_ _**bitch**_ _handcuffed him before Cap could do something ! - and we can't do nothing because we'll probably jeopardize -_

"Where he's at ?!", Natasha cut his words

" _We're Downtown New York !"_ , Sam said and Natasha end the call, hearing enough

"That BITCH is gonna hear me !", she shouted while rushing over the SUV they came from.

Tony and Clint quickly ran after her, "What the hell are you talking about ?", Barton asked as Natasha pushed Happy away from the vehicle and snatching the keys from his hand. She climbed the SUV and quickly turned on the engine, not even bothering putting her seatbelt or if her friends climbed on too or what

"This girl handcuffed Steve on a mission", she hissed from her teeth once she saw Tony and Clint barely closing their back doors, when she backed up and quickly driving away towards downtown

"What ?", Tony asked

"You _fucking_ heard me", she growled while gripping into the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white.

 **Meanwhile….**

Steve widened his eyes when the woman started unzipping her dress from her back and let the dress fall to her waist - leaving her front only her bra. She smirked and starts kissing and biting his neck, he panicking says,

"Look look look ! We can do this without the handcuffs. Why don't you take them off and -

"You look so _sexy_ when you get desperate", she mewled as unbuttoning his dress shirt, Steve kept looking at her in panic, "Oh my _God_ ..", she gasped once she opened Steve's shift and saw,

"..Those abs and chest though", the woman's eyes went dark at the sight of his toned body. The Captain smiles nervously as he tries to negotiate with the crazy woman

"W-we should take this slow don't you think ?", he told her

"Oh. You like being teased ?", she growled and then goes back biting his neck. Steve closes his eyes tightly and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his panicked heart. He _needs_ to think in something fast to stop this woman

 _'God, help me'_ , the Soldier pleaded to the Lord.

 **Meanwhile….**

"Damn it, Natasha ! Calm down !", Stark terrified shouted at the redhead. He was holding tight from his seat while Natasha was driving _recklessly_ through the traffic, earning some cusses and honked by the other drivers.

"I'm not calming down when my boyfriend - husband - is gonna be _raped_ by a fucking SLUT !", Natasha yelled back at him

Clint, even that he was also holding tight on anything of the SUV, he giggles as Tony yells again, "Well, I don't wanna die !", the billionaire gasped as she abruptly turned on a tight corner

"Don't be such a pussy, Stark", Romanoff growled at him

Natasha ignored her friends, which were gasping and squealing terrified at her fast and _bad_ driving. She was arriving at address that Sam texted her, so she quickly parked the SUV and got out of the vehicle, fuming

"Sam ! Where is he !?", Natasha yelled as she sees Sam and Bruce exiting the van

"Wow ! That was fast", Wilson chuckled, not believing that the redhead drove here in record time. Tony and Clint behind her.

Natasha growled and shouts, "Where is HE, SAM !", she stared at her friend. Sam lifts his hands in defense while the rest of the Avengers were silently seeing the Falcon and Widow.

"On the first floor. Room 13", Bruce told the Spy, who sprint to the hotel and left her friends frozen on their places. Stark chuckles as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Jesus Christ, help the woman who's about to feel the rage of the Black Widow", he said and the rest laughed quietly

* * *

Rogers was getting tired of this woman kissing his chest, seductevly liking his abs while she looks up at him. The Captain sighs and finally takes the decision to knock her out with a quick hit behind her neck, but and suddenly, he tensed when the woman licks his navel and sat on his legs to fumble his pants button

"No no no..", Steve widened his eyes at her as he squirmed away from her, "..What are you doing ?", he says nervously while the woman smiles devilishly

"Taking off your pants, duh", she says while unzipping his pants

"Wait !", he yelled and she, _thank God_ , stopped to look at him

"What ?", she frustrated asked. Steve bits his lip to find a ln excuse, so he shrugged his shoulders as he was embarrassed.

"I'm not big", he told her and saw her face fall a bit, so he continues, "I'm small and I'm slow to get _hard_ ", Rogers sighed defeated, trying to sell his disappointment

The woman sighs and stares at him, "Are you kidding me ?", she asked. Steve nods and shrugs his shoulder, saying,

"Yeah, I'm sorry maybe -

"That's how I _like_ it !", the woman yelled excitedly and continues unzipping his pants. Steve choked while widely opening his eyes.

"W-what ?", he asked shocked

"Oh my...mmm..", she slowly lowered his pants but Steve bends his knees up quickly, before she gets what she wants, making the woman squeal in happiness and sitting her on his torso, "..Well, you're sure _hard_ here, sugar", the woman rubbed his abs up and down. Steve knew his opportunity was was here.

So he clears his throat, "Kiss me", he said on his most lustful voice, the woman didn't waste tone and leaned down to kiss the Captain, hard and deep.

Steve looked over his right hand and quickly ripped the handcuffs from the wooden headboard, to hit the woman on the back of her neck - and since she was distracted kissing him, she didn't even know what _hit_ her. The woman instantly feel boneless into Steve's chest

"Thank God", he said and finished ripping the other handcuff from the headboard. He gently moved the woman away from him, when he heard someone blast the door. He turned to see who was it, seeing a redhead rushing to strangle the woman in bed with Steve

"Fucking bitch !", Natasha yelled while she reaches the bed. The Soldier quickly stands up and grabs her waist, stopping her. But Natasha was squirming on his arms, because all she wanted was to kill that slut.

"Nat Nat Nat ! She's out !", Steve told as Natasha slowly realize that the woman was indeed knocked out, "I didn't wanna let her see my powers - so I let her go _this far_ . But I knock her out when she was about to...you know", the Soldier sighs when Romanoff nods and relaxed on his tight grip. The Spy stared at the woman's back and made sure she dig a hole on it

"Did you got the information ?", she asked, trying to sound casual. Natasha moves her eyes away from the woman and looks at Steve over her shoulder

"Yeah..", Rogers nods and smiles, jerking his chin towards the _sleeping_ lady on the bed,

"..Damn that woman is crazy", Steve chuckled, but then stopped when Natasha turned herself to see him, not happy _at all_ .

She stares at the Soldier and frowns when she noticed two big red marks on his neck, "She made sure to _marked_ you", Natasha whispered while running her fingers on his skin.

"I have hickeys ?", Rogers asked as his eyes widened and touches his neck, even though he can't see them. She smiles at his freaked state knowing he was hickeys, the redhead grabs his collar on both of her hands, making them to bump their noses.

"Just two - not that _I_ can't erase", she lowly told him as she bites her lip. He smirks and brushes his pils over hers, ready to kiss her, but someone from his earpiece cleared their throat.

" _Cap, do you realize we can still hear you ?"_ , Sam told the blond

Steve chuckled and tighten his grip on his _girlfriend_ , "Well, hear this", he said and kisses the redhead good, long, passionately, and _loud_ .

" _Eww !"_ , The rest yelled in unison while the Soldier and Spy kissed.

* * *

 **Fun fact: New York's Zoo DON'T have lions or elephants, or any other animals that NORMALLY a zoo has !. Why ? Because I was reading, the cold weather of New York wouldn't be good for those kind of animals, also because the zoo its too small. So, I didn't knew about it until I'd finished the chapter, (and I was too lazy to erase that part, so I left it), but JUST imagine that in Central Zoo there's African animals !**

 **Feel free to comment ;)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Feel free to comment ;)**

* * *

"So..", Natasha started while Steve and her were tangled up under the covers of her bed, they just finished having their _third_ round, "..The guys and I were thinking about, if you would like move here to the Tower", she told him as she had her head resting on his chest, drawing invisible circles.

"Oh", Steve shift on his position, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the proposing. She felt his body tense, so she lifts her head and smiles at him.

"You and Bucky could share my previous floor - now it would be yours", Romanoff offered. He sighs and lifts himself to be on his elbows.

"I don't wanna impose, Nat", Steve sounded unsure about it.

"You won't impose, Steve - it's your Tower too. Since you're an Avenger now", she assured him.

Rogers narrowed his brows and sighs, "Let me talk with Buck and see what he says", he told her. Natasha beams at him and kisses his cheek.

"Also..", she said again.

"What ?", he chuckled as putting himself on top of her. Natasha smiles and automatically loosely put her arms around his neck.

"..We want to go the beach because Fury gave us _all_ the week off, so", the redhead shrugged her shoulders and began to scratch his scalp with her hand.

" _And_ ?", he prompted.

Romanoff sees him and smiles wider, "I was wondering if you wanted to go", she asked. Steve smirks and leans down to give her a peck on her lips.

"Sure", he said while keeping pecking her lips. Natasha giggled when he went to her neck, now beginning to nibbling on it.

" _Everyone_ is going. Tony, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Sam, Bobbi, Betty, Pepper, Jane, Me, Jamie - and if you want you can invite Bucky, your parents, and the Parkers as well", she told him. He stopped and looked up at her, shooting his eyebrows up high in surprise.

"Wow, Natasha. Really ?", he was amused by all the people going, "Tony wouldn't mind ?", he asked. Natasha laughs and shakes her head.

"Of course he wouldn't - he loves being around people. And if there's more noise, better for him", she assured the Captain. Steve put his elbows on each side of her head, sighing, and then smiling down at her.

He nods and stealing a quick kiss, "Alright, I'll ask them", he said and then resumes to kiss her neck and then, sensually, begin to kiss lower. Natasha _instantaneously_ forgot what she was gonna say, already distracted by the Soldier's mouth and hands running down on her sides. She put her hands on his head, encouraging him to go on.

"Don't distract me, Rogers", Romanoff 'warned' him, while internally knowing she was going to 'kill' him of he stopped.

 **Hours later…**

Steve blinked slowly as woke up from his peaceful sleep, he looked down and saw wild red hair all over his chest that belong to a sexy naked Spy. She had her head on his chest while her body was cuddled next to his also naked form. The Captain's lips twitch on their corner, seeing his _girl_ softly snoring on his skin. He turned his head to the night table beside the bed, and grabbed his brand new Stark-Phone from the table, (Tony gave it to him few days ago), he looked at the screen and groaned internally, seeing the time. It was barely 5:15 in the morning, but _thanks_ to his natural 'early rising alarm' system, he tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn't, so he slowly and gently as he could, slid off of Natasha and her bed. The redhead didn't even stirred at all, making him to smile about it. She was _definitely_ a night person. Steve quietly goes to the bathroom and takes a pee, then washing his wands and going back to the room, seeing if she was wake. But he smiled again, that she was still deeply asleep, her short red hair splayed over the pillow as her face looked younger and careless. He smirked at himself, shaking his head and wondering how on hell he got so lucky with a woman that _beautiful_ as her.

He walked out of the bedroom as quietly as he could and headed to the kitchen, feeling his stomach rumbling loudly. Rogers opened the fridge and cabinets, looking for what to cook, seeing pancake mix, some eggs and sausages there. So he prepared everything and began cooking. Steve was so caught up on cooking, that he missed hearing small bare feet walking into the living room.

"You cook ?", James asked when he saw the Soldier turning off the stove, putting a pancake on the top of a big stack of them. Steve snapped his head towards the little boy standing in the middle of the living room. The one year old was on his dinosaur pajamas, rubbing his eye (rubbing away the sleep) with his left hand as he hold his stuffed lion under his armpit, as the right hand was dragging a _navy blue blanket_ behind him.

"Yeah, buddy", Steve was a bit startled with his sudden voice. James finished rubbing his eye and crocks his head to the side, narrowing his cute eyebrows

"What cooking ?", he asked while walking towards the grown blond man

Rogers smiles at the kid and tells him, "I'm making pancakes, bacon, and sausages. Ya like'em ?", Steve lifts his brow at the boy, who was already by his side and smiling brightly

"Yes ! _De'wicious_ !" (delicious), James beamed at him. Steve chuckled and was quite intrigued by why the kid was awake _and_ his hunger at this _time_ of the morning. The kid _surely_ is a morning person. The Captain crouches down to be eye level with James.

"How about if we put you on your highchair and you eat some food ?", Steve told the boy, who smiles and nods his head.

"Okay", James said and lifting his arms so Steve can lift him up.

"Alright", Steve said as he smiles at the kid, Rogers grabs James and put him on his highchair that was on the corner of the kitchen, "There ya go !", the Soldier chuckled when James smiled widely up at him. Steve gently took, what the Captain could tell, James' most precious stuff - because the boy didn't sleep well without _that_ stuffed lion and blue blanket. Which it came to his mind, that _blanket_ seemed kinda familiar. He shook his head at the that thought, and thankfully, James interrupted his crazy thoughts.

"Mama !", the kid yelled excitedly when he saw his mother on the room.

Steve looked over and smiles at the redhead, "Hey. Good morning", he greeted her.

Moments ago, Natasha was sleeping soundly on her bed, but a faint sound of small steps on the hallway woke her up, called it mother instinct, but she knew her son was awake and heading for _sure_ to the kitchen. The Spy smiled at herself knowing that James was 'probably' hungry and wide awake at _this_ hour of the morning - just like _the father_. Natasha snapped open her eyes, and her hand went to the now empty side of the bed, Steve have must've been gone already to the Facility, where his 'house' is. But she then heard James talking with someone, and her first feeling was panic, knowing that she and her son were the only ones to live on this floor.

But then, her feeling was immediately washed away, when she heard _Steve_ talking to her kid - so he didn't left after all. She let a chuckle out, getting off the bed and went to the bathroom, then washing her teeth and putting on her robe, ( _nothing_ under it, thank you very much), and heads out towards the kitchen, where she stopped _abruptly_ at the sight. She felt her eyes getting watery and feeling a huge lump forming on her throat, because in the kitchen was the two people who _hold_ her heart in their hands, they were smiling and talking to each other. She just silently leaned herself on the wall and quietly watched the scene, the interaction between _father and son_. She smiled when Steve was putting James on his highchair and then zoned out when he looked closely at James' blue blanket, making Natasha straighten herself to study him carefully, her heart beating faster at the thought that _a simple blanket_ could regain the Soldier's memories.

But James saw her and yelled, pulling her and Steve from their thoughts. She sighs and waves her hand at them.

"Good morning, boys", Natasha said and walked towards _her boys_.

"So, when we're going ?", Steve asked as he went to grab one James' plastic plates from the cabinet.

"Tomorrow morning", she told the Soldier, who nodded and put a pancake on the plate and set it in front of James. Steve grabs the highchair and lifts it up to set him closer to the table, the boy eagerly stares at his food. The Captain went to the fridge to pour the boy milk on his sippy cup and also got James' fork from the drawer, giving his milk and fork to him, so he could start eating.

Natasha just stood there, admiring how Steve took care of _his_ son, she was perplexed by his natural parenting skills. He must've feel her eyes on him, feeling a bit uncomfortable, he felt he messed up a 'family breakfast'. So he looks at her and says,

"I'll just clean and wash my mess - and I'll go", Steve nods his head and advert his eyes. Romanoff shakes her head.

"No, Steve - you can stay. Eat with us", she gently said as going to grab herself one of his pancakes. Which in fact, she _missed_ eating them. Because she _claimed_ are the best.

Steve was about to protest, when James nods his head, "Stay !", he yelled as he shoves another piece of pancake on his little mouth. Rogers looks at the boy and chuckles at his happy face, Natasha chuckled too. She got herself three pancakes and sit down on the table while lifting an eyebrow at the Captain, _daring_ him to say 'no' to James. The redhead _knew_ Steve was a sucker to say 'no'. And with James, the Soldier knew it was a lost cause, because he was aware that the blond boy with blue eyes had his grown ass wrapped on his little finger. So he just rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Alright", Steve said defeated while he goes and grabs a plate.

* * *

Later that day, Steve went to his hometown,(Brooklyn), to visit his parents and tell them about the trip. He parked his car in the driveway and got out of his it, and went to knock the door. The Captain waited for a few seconds, when he heard footsteps coming at the front, his mother opening the door. Sarah widened her eyes and smiled brightly at the blond tall man.

"Oh my God ! Stevie !", she squealed and opened her arms, so Steve could hug her.

"Hey, mom", Rogers greeted while hugging his mother. They broke the embrace and went inside the house, "Where's dad ?", Steve asked as she leads him into the cozy house.

"Your dad just came from work - he's in the kitchen fixing the fridge", Sarah told. The two of them enter the kitchen and indeed, Joseph was trying to push the old and heavy fridge. When the doctor heard company and saw who was it, he instantly stopped pushing and his face lightened up.

"Steve !", Joseph yells as he goes to hug his son, who chuckles and hugs him back.

"How are ya, dad ?", the Captain asked and then breaking the hug.

"Fine, kid. Fine", Mr Rodriguez patted the young man's arm while smiling at him.

"Do you need help with that ?", Steve pointed at the fridge.

Joseph looks back at it and nods, "Sure thing, boy", he said as the Soldier nods too and walks towards the fridge, putting his hands on each end and lifting it up with _no problem_ \- like it was made of plastic. He scoot the fridge forward, enough so Joseph could fix it. The Rodriguez shared a glance as they smirked at the Captain's gift. (Even though they already knew about it), "So. What brings ya over here ?", Joseph asked as he leans his back to the kitchen counter.

"Do you want lemonade, Steve ?", Sarah asked her son too. The Soldier nods at his mother and smiles at her.

"Yes, mom. Please", he told and the blonde woman goes to get a cup from the cabinet. Steve then looks at his dad, explaining, "Well, the Avengers and I are going to the beach tomorrow for vacation - since we got a whole week off", he pulls out a chair from the table and sat on it, "And I was kinda hoping if you and the Parkers wanna come with me", he finished as Sarah handles him the glass of cold fresh lemonade. Steve gladly takes it and thank his mom.

"Well, Peter is in summer and May wouldn't mind - but I would've ask off on the hospital, son", Joseph told him

"Well, ask", Steve said and then drinks his lemonade.

The older man sighs and shakes his head, "But it's too soon, kid", Mr Rodriguez argued while his wife came to stand next to him. Rogers set his drink down at the table and sighs too.

"Just ask - what if they gave them to you ?", he assured while looking at his father with big hopeful eyes. Joseph throws his head back as he groaned, Sarah chuckling besides him. The doctor turns his head at his son and smirks.

"Alright - but only because I can't resist those puppy eyes of yours", he told and goes to the living room to get the telephone, making Steve to grin proudly and Sarah shaking her head in disbelief. Mrs Rodriguez walked over her son and pulled a chair also, the one beside where the Captain was. She smiles at him and pats his cheek affectionately.

"How's Natasha and Jamie ?", she asked

"They're good", Rogers told, he smiles brightly to his mother. She narrows her eyes and slowly smiles also.

"Do you have something to tell me ?", Sarah said, seeing a _sparkle_ in her son's eyes.

Steve instantly got deep red and widened his eyes, "What ? No, mom. Nothing", he said while shaking his head. Sarah chuckled and shakes her head too, lifting her brow and smirking at the Avenger.

" _Steven_ Rogers. You can't lie and hide something from your _mother_ ", she said as Steve sighs and smiles again, "Why that smile ?", she asked. Rogers knew it was a lost cause hiding something from his mother, either she was _very_ good on reading him, or he was _really_ bad on acting (which is the most likely). So he nods his head and timidly looks at her, like telling your mom you just lost your virginity.

"Natasha and I are a couple", the Captain told, smiling nervously up at her. And the reaction that Sarah did, it was nowhere near Steve imagined.

"Oh my ! I'm so happy for you, my baby", Mrs Rodriguez squealed happily as she lunches forward to hug her kid. Steve chuckled and hugged her back, when he saw his father walking into the kitchen/dining room. Joseph stopped as he saw the two blonde people hugging tightly, he smiles and lifts an eyebrow at his son.

"Well ?", Steve asked, as his mother backup and looked at her husband. The doctor sighs and nods, smiling widely at his family.

"They said... _yes_ ", he announced happily.

Steve and Sarah stood up and smiled widely too, "I told you !", Rogers said as he excitedly went to quickly hug the older man.

"Well, maybe because you never asked for vacations before, Joseph", Sarah told while she grabbed his hand and patted it lovingly. Joseph nods at her and then looks over the Soldier.

"So when do we leave, son ?", he asked, Steve beamed at the idea of his parents going with him. Now he would ask the Parkers and Bucky.

* * *

 **At the Tower…**

"Clint !", Natasha called as she entered the comm floor.

"What ! I'm over here !", the Archer said, he was by the fridge, getting himself some grapes. The redhead spotted him and smiles too when Clint turns around to see her.

"Steve accepted moving to the Tower !", she announced happily.

"Did he ?", Barton asked and shoves a grape into his mouth, smirking at his friend's happiness. Natasha nods and sat on a stool from the island.

"Yes ! I'm so excited !", she said while still smiling.

"I bet you are", he told and leaned himself on his elbows onto the island, facing the Spy. He ate another grape and then asks, "Where's James ?", Clint notice that the little boy wasn't with her.

"He's with Bruce - something about he wanted to show him Betty's present she bought for him", she said and then rolls her eyes at him, "That kid is _so_ spoiled and it's all _you_ guys fault", Romanoff points at the Archer, accusingly.

Barton frowns and shakes his head, "Well, if _you_ wouldn't keep putting him in time-out and grounding him all the time - he's just a baby, Nat", he scowled her. The Spy groaned and screwed her eyes too.

"See ! You guys are always spoiling him !", she said. Clint shakes his head and was about to protest, when the elevator announced an arrival.

"Hi !", James excitedly greeted and waves his little hand at his mother and uncle.

"Hey, Jamie !", "Hi, baby", Clint and Natasha greeted too, while Bruce and Betty were right behind the kid, smiling at him.

" _W'ook_ , momma !", James ran towards his mother and beams at her, showing up his sports coloring book and Crayola crayons. Natasha chuckled seeing her son, because he's small and looked so cute running his little feet. She haunches, to be eye level with her son, the redhead sees the coloring book and asks the kid,

"That's is so cool - did you said thank you ?", Natasha lifts her eyebrow at her son.

James nods proudly and smiles, "Yes, mama", he told her. The redhead smiles and ruffles his blond hair, then to look up at Betty.

"Thank you, Betty. He _loves_ drawing", she said. The brunette smiles and waves her hand at her.

"Oh, you're welcome. Anything for this cutie-pie", she told as she pats James on the top on his head. Natasha smiles and stands up, grabbing her son to sat him on the edge of the island as she sats down in front of him.

"So, where we're going ?", Banner asked while going to steal Clint some of his grapes.

"Tony said to Florida - he wants to take Jamie at Disney World", Hawkeye informed the Doctor, who nods as he grabbed grapes on his hand and offered some to his girlfriend. Betty smiles at him and shakes her head.

The little boy frowns, "What that, mama ?", he asked, not knowing what was Disney World. The rest chuckled at the kid as Natasha warmly smiled at him.

"You're gonna _love_ it. I promise", she told her son, who smiles brightly.

 **The next morning…**

"...Well, if you want to", Bucky said as they sat down on the couch in the comm area. Steve sighs and shakes his head.

"Buck, I'm asking for your opinion", he told and stares at him. Barnes chuckles and shakes his head too.

"You don't need to ask my permission, Steve - if you want to move, well move", he said while smiling to the Captain. Barnes knew _why_ he wanted to move to the Tower (or _who_ he wanted to move with).

The blond sighs heavily "But they want _you_ to move too", he assured, Bucky shakes his head and rolls his eyes, laughing at his poor excuse.

"Alright, when ?", he asked, smiling teasingly at the Soldier, who shrugs his shoulders.

"Whenever", Steve said and says, "Also...Tony invited us to the beach", the Captain leans back to his seat.

"And ?", Barnes prompted him.

"He wants us to go", said the Avenger. Bucky sighs and nods his head, accepting the invitation, but then, he smiled sheepishly at his best friend

"Is Agent Hill going ?", the Winter Soldier murmured softly, quite shy asking him.

Rogers knits his brows and shrugs too, "Umm, I don't know. Why ?", he told the brunette, who blushes lightly, averting his gaze from the Captain. Steve's confusion fades as soon he saw the blushing, so he slowly smiles and chuckles, "You like her", he _stated_ that. Bucky snaps his eyes at him and blushes _more_ furiously, shrugging his shoulders at the blond.

" _Maybe_ ", Barnes admitted. Steve smirks and nods his head at him.

"Well, I'll tell Natasha to or _you_ can ask her", he told while still smirking at the Sniper, who shakes his head and looks at Steve with widened eyes, a bit nervous talking with Maria.

"Um, no. Tell Natasha to", Bucky quickly said. Rogers frowns and snorts.

"Where's the Bucky - the one who had the ladies chasing him around ? Huh ? The confident one ?", Steve teased as Bucky rolls his eyes at him.

"Shut up, you punk", he flips him with his finger while the Captain burst into laughing.

* * *

 **Next chapter, Steve's birthday ! So stay tuned !**

 **Feel free to comment ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

**This is a LONG ass chapter, the reason why is that, this is the last chapter of this part of the story, (don't worry, I will continue the story, but part 3** _ **will**_ **be the last and final chapter of the series. I will leave a link below once I update).**

 **Also, some of my readers asked me if Peter Parker/Spider Man was a teenager or how old is he, in my story he's going to be a senior in highschool - so he'll be 18. And also, the Avengers, aunt May, and the Rodriguez _ALREADY KNOW_ _S Peter's_** **identity, so him being Spider Man is** _ **NO**_ **secret to them.**

 **Another thing, I decided to pair up Bucky with Maria Hill, because** _ **why not**_ **\- but also Bucky won't have it that easy, I'm playing Maria a bit hard to get - but** _ **eventually**_ **she'll fall for the good ol' Bucky, cause nobody can resist a guy who's on his 90's, right Natasha ;p**

 **PS. I'm not an expert on Football, so what I wrote it's totally random '_'**

* * *

The Avengers, little James, Bucky, Sam, Pepper, Betty, Jane, Bobbi, _Maria_ (with Natasha's convincing), the Rodriguez, _and_ even the Parkers. Yep, _all_ those people were going, and Tony couldn't be more happy with the crowd. 18 people, including James, were going to Florida to Tony's mansion/beach house in South Beach. They arrived at the airport and went to the billionaire's private hangar.

"WOW !", Peter exclaimed in awe, " _This_ is your private jet, Mr Stark ?", he asked. The jet was a private charter jet of 20 passenger. Tony walked and stood next to the young man.

"Yep..", Stark smirked smugly, "..I don't like to brag, but yeah", he said as he pats Peter's back and guide him into the charter.

The rest were close by and started to aboard the jet while the airport workers were loading their luggage. "I got the window !", Clint yelled as he ran towards the stairs.

"You got nothing !", Sam yelled too, rushing behind the Archer. Everyone looked at them, ones were laughing and others were rolling their eyes.

"No ! I claim it !", Thor boomed as he quickly goes into the jet while Bruce silently climbed the stairs behind the loud boys.

Pepper shakes her head in disapproval, "Children", she murmured while walking towards the plane to abroad it. Jane and Betty besides her.

"Is it _always_ like this ?", Jane asked as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. Pepper chuckled nervously and climbs the stairs.

"Worst", the CEO said with wide eyes.

"Oh, boy", Betty breathes and starts climbing the stairs too, Jane behind her.

Maria got her bag and closed the SUV's door, behind her - walking to abroad the charter. When she heard footsteps next to her, "So..", a voice said, making Maria to turn to her left, seeing _Bucky_ Barnes smiling cockily at her, ".. How's it going ?", he asked. Hill inwardly rolled her eyes at him, but she just sighs and turned her head forward.

"Good", she snapped at the man, who nods and smiles wider.

"Hey, umm...I was wondering if you would like to get dinner sometime", Barnes said as he starts walking backwards, facing her.

Maria sighs heavily, "No, thanks", she said and kept looking forward.

"How about some ice-cream ?", Bucky insisted while smiling confidently.

"No", Hill firmly. Barnes' smiling slowly fades while Maria reached the stairs, _completely_ ignoring him.

"Movies ?", he asked but Maria was already in the middle of the stairs, not wanting talking to him. Bucky sighs and puts his hands on his hips and climbs the stairs too.

Joseph and Sarah walked towards the jet and widened their eyes at it, "Good Lord from heaven", Joseph said as he, Sarah, May, Natasha, Steve, and James - the kid was carried by his mother.

Mr Parker whistles, "This jet though", she said, impressed by the luxuriously charter. The redhead chuckled and turns to them.

"Go on...you guys can get whatever seat you would like", she said at Steve's family.

"Thank you, sweetie - for everything", Sarah told the Spy, who shook her head.

"It's not me", Romanoff said, it was actually Tony who was paying _everything_. They older couple and May walked towards the jet.

James squirms on her arms and stretches his arms towards Steve, "Go with you", he told the Soldier, who chuckled and reaches for the boy.

"Alright, buddy", he said while position the kid on his forearm. James immediately buried his little face on the Captain's neck. Steve looks at the Spy besides him and smiles at her, Natasha smirks and shakes her head. They were the last ones to abroad the jet. When they entered the charter, everyone already were on their seats, and talking to each other, eagerly waiting to take off. Natasha nudge him on his arm, telling him to follow her - she spotted free seats in the middle of the jet, so they went to sit there. They seat with Tony, who smiled at them. Steve handled a sleepy James to Natasha, so they could sit together while he'd sit next to the billionaire.

"And where we're going anyway ?", Steve asked once he sat down and fasten his seatbelt.

"Disney World", Stark told excited, " _And_ we're going to celebrate your birthday tomorrow too", he pats Steve's knee while smiling friendly. Rogers sighs and shakes his head.

"You don't have to, Stark", he said

Tony shakes his head as he abruptly stood up, gaining everyone's attention, "Nah-ah ! No, Sir. We're celebrating our Captain's birthday ! Right, guys ?!", he asked the rest of the group.

"Yes !", they all said united, even Natasha. Stark sat back and gave him a huge grin. Rogers playfully rolled his eyes at the man.

"Relax, Steve..", she told him as she starts buckling her son, ".. You're surrounded by _family_ ", the redhead smiled at him. The Soldier smirks and nods his head.

"I am", he said while leaning back to his seat.

 **Hours later…**

"Family ! We're arrived to Florida !", Tony yelled while they saw through the windows the city of Orlando. They exit the charter and went to the SUVs Tony rented to take them to his mansion/beach house in South Beach. Once there, _everyone_ , (except Tony of course), were in awe and mouths open, because the house was _beautiful_ and well designed. The group exited the vehicles and excitedly began entering the building.

"Baby, come on. Let Steve rest and be alone for awhile", Natasha told James, who was on the Captain's arms, seeing around.

The little boy immediately shakes his head, "No, mama !..", he whined at her as he clutches onto Steve's shirt, "..Me with daddy", James said while putting his face on the blond's neck. The Spy sighs and looks apologetically at Rogers, who smiles and waves a hand at her, then hugging back at the boy.

"It's fine, Nat. He's alright here with me - he doesn't even weigh that much", the Soldier assured her. Romanoff smirks and nods.

"Okay, just tell me if you're tired", she told as James wrapped his small arms around his father's neck. Steve nods, but internally he knew he was _never_ gonna be 'tired' of this little guy in his arms, hugging him like that. Natasha nods and walks into the house, casting him a small smile over her shoulder, Steve chuckled and shakes his head. Then he heard a surprised gasp, he looked over and saw Peter _admiring_ the nice view of the beach, the young man quickly taking out his phone and started taking some selfies. Rogers smiles at Parker and he walks towards the teenager while James lifts his head to see where he was being taken.

"You're having fun so far, Pete ?", Steve asked, starling the Spider Man.

Peter quickly puts his phone away and smiles at the Captain, "Are you kidding me, man ?! Heck yeah !", Parker told.

"I'm glad you're are", Rogers walks to be next to him and hugs his shoulders with one arm while the other one was holding the blond boy.

"Thanks for inviting us, Steve. My summer was getting pretty boring", Peter gratefully said, making Steve to chuckle and James look over the teenager. Peter notices him and smiles brightly, "Hey, buddy ? How are ya ?", he asked as he steps in front of the two _Rogers_ and gently caressed the kid's cheek.

"Fine", James shyly responded as he ducks his head

Parker smiles wider and clap his hands together, asking the boy, "How about we go and see around the house ? Huh ?", Peter bends down to see James on his eyes, which were timidly looking away. Steve smiled at James.

"What do you say, Jamie ? - wanna go with, uncle Peter ?", Rogers asked the blond kid. Peter snaps his eyes at Steve as he straighten himself, smiling at the Soldier.

" _Uncle_ Peter ?", Spider Man asked, lifting an eyebrow at the man. Steve shrugs his shoulder and smirked.

"I don't see why not..", he said while still smiling, "..You're like a little brother for me, so"

Wait _what_? Did he just referred _himself_ as James' _father_ ? Okay, hold on... he's _not_ that boy's father, he didn't even knew _where_ the fuck that came from. Steve absolutely didn't knew -

"Alright. Come on, buddy", Peter's voice broke his already overwhelmed head. James, surprisingly, went with Peter without protest. Steve handled the boy to Parker, who happily took James in his arms and bounced him up and down while they walked away.

"Oh, I see what's going on here", Steve was startled by Bucky suddenly behind him. The Winter Soldier pats Steve's back and stands next to him, he looks at the teenager with James and nods his chin over them, "You just found yourself a babysitter when you and Natasha want to be alone", Barnes teased and releases a small laugh

Steve rolls his eyes and smirk at him, "Shut up, you punk", he said and punches playfully his friend's side.

* * *

"How are you gonna assign everyone on their rooms, Tony ?", Clint asked, once everyone finished 'exploring' the house, they all gather up in the living room. Stark shrugged at the Archer.

"Well, there's _plenty_ of rooms for everyone..", he told his friend, "..Wanna go for couples or what ?"

"That'll be fine", Barton agreed and nods his head.

"Okay so..", Tony walked into the middle of the room and claps his hands loudly, bringing the group's attention to him, "..Hey, everyone. On the bottom floor are four rooms - Mr and Mrs Rodriguez on a room, the Parkers on another, Thor and Jane another one, and finally Bruce and Betty in the last one. Okay ?", he said. The assigned people nodded and agreed with the billionaire.

"Okay", "That's fine", "Alright", they all said.

Iron Man nods and continues, "And on the second floor, Clint and Bobbi first, Steve with Natasha in next one..", he looks over the _Rogers_ and teasingly smirked at them. The couple rolled their eyes, but not saying nothing, while the rest smiled or chuckled softly, "..And that'll leave the rest with out couple with two rooms left", he finished saying as he sees the people without couple.

"I'll get Pepper", Maria quickly said as she stands from her seat and stood next to Pepper. The CEO smiles at her while nodding her head. Tony turns to see Bucky and Sam.

"Well, I guess us three ?", Stark _guessed_. Bucky rolls his eyes while Sam looked at the billionaire.

"Just, please don't fart", Wilson told the genius, who opened his mouth to protest. The rest laughed, but Iron Man was quick enough to dismiss them.

"Alright, people ! Get your things and let's go to the beach !", he yelled excitedly and everyone went to their rooms.

 **Minutes later…**

"Good Jesus !", Bucky stepped outside and saw the crystal clear water with Steve right behind him. Both Soldiers were on their beach shorts, (no shirts, thank you very much), "This is beautiful !", he said while walking astonished by the beautiful beach view. Some of the group were already outside, like Joseph and Sarah, Thor, Sam, Bobbi, and Natasha with little James. They were all sitting on beach chairs under a huge canopies .

"Mama ! Ocean !", Bucky heard James yelling happily while sitting on his mother's lap. The child was on a while the redhead was on a sexy pink and black bikini.

Natasha chuckles and nods her head, "Yes, baby. That's the ocean", she told her boy, who was now getting down from her lap and started playing on the sand with his beach toys that uncle Bruce bought him. Steve rushed past him while walking backwards and holding a football, holding it up to show the ball at his friend.

"Come on, Buck. Let's play football", Rogers said and turned around, going towards the people already in the beach. Barnes chuckled and ran after his brother.

"Oh _fuck_ yeah, man !", Bucky shouted. Everyone in the canopies gasped, not because of hearing a bad word, it was because _James_ was there and _Natasha_ was there to - she absolutely didn't stand cusses in front of her child. She wasn't going to let her son say cusses until he'd be 18 (at least in front of her). The redhead snapped her head and stares at the metal armed man.

"Watch your language in front of my son, _Barnes_ !", she yelled at him. Bucky flinches and mouths a 'sorry'. (He can't imagine what would Natasha do if she knows that he _already_ had cussed in front of her kid). Steve and the rest chuckled, seeing the interaction between the two, the Captain walks to be feets from the canopies as Bucky was following him.

"So..", Bobbi said when she caught Natasha _openly_ staring at the built Captain, "..When do you and Rogers began _dating_ ?", she asked 'innocently'. The Spy turned her attention at her friend.

Romanoff knits her brows, "A few weeks ago", she told Morse, but then un-narrowed her eyebrows when she _knew_ why Bobbi was asking. The Agent wanted to know _something_ else, so she rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "And it's not like we have sex every day, Bobbi - I know that's what you're asking", Natasha smirked at her. Bobbi smiles faintly as she turns her gaze to the Captain throwing the ball back and forth at his friend, she sighs deeply.

"I'm so happy he's here - never imagined he'll be with us again", she said while seeing Steve started laughing because Bucky miscalculated a ball and landed on his face, making the people chuckle.

"Yeah..", Natasha smiles, turning her gaze down to her son, who was silent and still playing with his toys, "..I guess we got a second chance", she said while staring at her boy.

"Alright ! Where's my nephew ?!", Tony suddenly shouted when he and Clint came outside

James squealed delighted at the voice of his uncle, " _He'w_!" (Here), he yelled while he stands up and carelessly forgotten he was enjoying playing moments ago, he ran towards his _always-spoiling_ uncle. The billionaire and Archer smiled as they walked down the beach and reached the canopies. Tony opened his arms at the kid, who jumps into Stark's welcoming arms.

"Let's go swim, buddy ! Come on !", Tony said as he started running towards the water, James laughing out loud while his uncle was running. Natasha and the rest only smiled at the happy child and Genius. Barton sat down on the sand next to Bobbi before he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Later on, the rest of the group eventually came outside too and sat under the canopies, down on the sand, a chair, or simply went to the water - joining Tony and James.

"Hey, guys ?!", Sam called them, "Who wanna play !?", he yelled. Wilson and Thor were already playing with the two 1940's guys, so they decided to invite who ever wanted to play and make a small match. And that included, Betty, Pepper, Bruce, Clint, Jane, Peter, and Tony - who quickly took James back to his mother.

"I think Maria has a new admirer", Bobbi teased while seeing Bucky smiling at Hill

Maria rolled her eyes, "Shut it, Morse", she warned. Fury's right hand was laying down on a beach chair next to the Archer's girlfriend.

"Oh, come on, Hill..", Bobbi said, "..He's _cute_. Right, Nat ?", the blond jokes as she shakes Natasha's arm. The Spy smiles at her friends while adjusting James on her lap.

"He's alright - Barnes is my brother-in-law so that'll make Maria my… _brother-in-law's wife_ , right ?", Romanoff teased too. Maria groaned and sat up quickly to argue,

"Okay, first off..", she lowered her sunglasses to her nose, glancing between the Avenger and Agent Morse, ".. He's _not_ cute - he's an _arrogant_ prick. He thinkshe has _all_ the women on his feet"

"And last but not least, I'm _never_ gonna marry _him_ , Nat", she swore.

Natasha and Bobbi chuckle, "Never say never, Hill - look at me, I once said, I'll never gonna be in love and pregnant, and look", the redhead said a fact. Morse nods her head and agreed with her sister-in-law.

"Nat's right, Maria. I _hated_ Clint and then I finished being his girl", told the Agent.

Hill sighs heavily and shakes her head, bringing her glasses up again and leaning back, "I don't wanna talk about it anymore", she said to them, then, she heard giggles from the two girls and heard a voice greeting _her_.

"Hey", Bucky said as he stood next to her, looking down at her, "I was wondering if you wanted to play with us", he smiled broadly while Maria rolled her eyes under her sunglasses, she began shaking her head,

"Thank you but I'm -

"She'll _LOVE to play_ with you, right, Maria ?", Bobbi interfere, making Barnes smile more wider than ever. Maria slowly sat up and removed her glasses, staring _directly_ at Morse. She was about to reject him _again_ , when she felt all eyes on her, so she sighs and turns to Bucky, not before sending death wishes to Bobbi (who just grinned victoriously).

"I'm on Steve's team", Hill stated as she stands up quickly and annoyingly pushed him back, getting him out of her way.

* * *

The teams were confined by six each team, (three boys, two girls, and the captain of the team), the leaders were Steve and Clint, Blue and Purple respectively. And the first who reached 42 will win the game.

On the Purple team was Clint, Thor, Sam, Bucky, Pepper, and Betty.

And on the Blue team was Steve, Bruce, Tony, Peter, Maria, and Jane.

The rest, which were, Natasha, Bobbi, Mr and Mrs Rodriguez, James, and May, watched and cheered for them (obliviously, everyone was cheering for Steve's team, because the majority of the cheering people were related to him or Peter - except Bobbi, because her boyfriend was on the other team). Once the game started, Clint's team started on offense, making only two touchdowns, because Thor, Bucky and Sam were playing _good_. Thor was the quarterback and was throwing _canons_ to Bucky's metal arm, (which he _easily_ caught).And Sam, with the help of Betty and Pepper, was on defense blocking everyone. But Thor's aim wasn't the best, so the ball ended up caught by the other team and lost their turn.

So anyway, now it was Blue's team to offense, and they were _killing_ it, the score was now 12 : 30 - Blue team on the lead, thanks to the good balls the QB Captain threw at Peter, (the young man _ran_ like a cheetah and so flexible). While Bruce, Jane and Maria were defending, and Tony was a wide receiver. And since their score was 30, they only needed one more touchdown, Steve and his team lined up and Steve handled the ball to Bruce, who was in front of him crouched down, ready to throw the ball between his legs. The Purple team got on a defense line, ready to attack, they knew if the Blue team scored a touchdown, the game was over - and they'll obviously lose.

"Come on, Steve !", "Go, Steve !", Natasha and May shouted.

"Come on, son ! Ya got this !", Joseph told the blond Soldier.

"Woo-hoo ! That's my baby boy !", Sarah cheered proudly, making Steve to blush and smile nervously. The rest began laughing and teasing him.

"Haha !", Tony was laughing so loud, but quickly shut himself because Steve turned at him and stared, sending daggers at him. And once they all calmed down, the Captain crouched behind Banner and got into position.

"Nat 22-84 ! Nat 22-84 !", he purposely said Natasha's birthday digits. He turned his head and look over her, seeing she had a faint blush on her cheeks (she'll blame the _sun_ ). The rest chuckled at the easter egg while Steve smirks and winks at the sexy redhead. The Soldier then turns his head back and shouts, "..Hut, hut….Hike !", Banner threw the ball back and Steve caught it, quickly backing up while - instantly - Bruce, Maria, and Jane blocked Sam, Pepper, and Bucky. (Barnes taking advantage of the situation to tackle Maria and be on top and his hands on her). The Soldier's eyes went to Tony, who was blocking Betty, preventing her to advance. Then, his eyes quickly shifts towards Thor, who was in this moment rushing at him, but Steve was quick enough and saw Peter running and waving his hand while being chased by Clint. Parker was gesturing the Captain he was free. So Steve backs up a bit more and throws the ball, before Thor could tackle him, everyone and everything went like in slow motion, seeing the ball flying through the air.

"Yay !", Sarah cheered.

"Go, daddy !", James yelled too.

Peter ran towards the touchdown while seeing the ball on the air, coming at him - he didn't took his eyes off of the ball. Parker jumped a little while throwing his hands on the air when the ball was near him, catching the ball swiftly, without a problem. He landed on the score area and heard the people cheer and his team roar in happiness, and _Mr Stark_ jumping up and down, as he screams, "TOUCHDOWN ! - WE WON !", the billionaire ran around while his fists were on the air. Both teams were breathless as the Purple team accepted their loss, smiling and patting the Blue team, congratulating the victors. They all went to get themselves some beverages and cool down from the game.

"Our MVP, ladies and gentlemen !", Tony yelled as he walks next to Steve, the engineer patted the Captain's back. Rogers blushes and shakes his head at his friend. James beamed when his _father_ came over the people who didn't play.

"You won ?!", James asked as he gets himself out of his mother's embrace, running towards him.

"Yeah, bud", he said as he catches the kid and lift him on his arms. Steve reached Natasha and she scoot over to leave him space to sit down with her, the Captain gladly took a seat next to her as she already was waiting him with a bottled water.

"Quite _arm_ you have there, Captain", she teased as he took the water and settling James down on his lap.

Steve chuckled and opened the water, "I had my lucky charms seeing me", he said with a shit-eating grin and drank the water. Natasha rolled her eyes playfully as she smiled at him.

After they hydrated themselves, they all went to the beach and spend the whole afternoon there, until they started getting hungry and Tony yelled, "Alright, everyone ! Who's hungry !?", he walked out of the water

"Me !", _everyone_ shouted as they started following the billionaire.

The group changed quickly while the chef was preparing food for '20' people, (little the chef know the _appetite_ of Steve, Thor, and _now_ Bucky). In the dinner room, which surprisingly was big enough for all of them, Tony came out from the kitchen and sat himself on a chair, "Food's ready !", Stark yelled from the head of the table while everyone that was on the living room or on their way, sat there.

Minutes later, they all started eating dinner, grilled chicken with spaghetti and meatballs, (Steve, Bucky, and Thor ordering their _fifth_ plate). They all laughed, talked, drink, and shared stories with each other. The table was full of chatting and giggles, none of them stayed quiet, because each one of them felt a _bond_ forming here, in this very table. Something that _no one_ could break, a _family_ that couldn't be more stronger than _this very one_.

 _The Avengers Family_ …

After eating and saying their good nights to each other, everyone went to their respective rooms. But before that Natasha and Steve could go to their room with James, Thor asked the redhead if he and Jane could get the kid to sleep with them for this night. Natasha smiled and said yes, but not before changing the bot into his pjs, handling Thor some diapers, James' sippy cup with milk, his favorite blanket, and last but not least, his stuffed lion.

"That was fun", Steve said as they entered their room.

"Wait until tomorrow", Natasha smiles over her shoulder and goes to the bathroom, not bothering closing the door.

"What's tomorrow ?", he asked curious while walking automatically behind her.

Romanoff smiles and shakes her head, " _Your_ birthday, silly !", she told him when seeing him enter the bathroom.

"Ughh.. I'm getting old", Rogers said as he felt his muscles beginning to ache. Natasha smirked and reached behind her, untying her bikini bra.

"How many ?", she asked, but Steve rolls his eyes, "Come on !", she prompt as letting her bra fall to the floor. The Captain eyes immediately want straight up to her breasts, making her feel a shiver on her spine.

"99", he absently respond back, not fully concentrated. Romanoff smiled smugly as she seductively hooks her thumbs on her bikini bottom and rolled it _torturously_ down, she saw him visibly swallow, "Well, I was 26 when I crashed the plane and got frozen..and woke up in 2011", he said while starting to untie his shorts waistband tie.

The Spy stepped out of her bikini, completely naked, and turned around to slide open the shower glass door, "So you're gonna be 33 ?", she asked, even though already knowing the answer, "I'm 32 - 33 this November", Natasha told while turning on the shower, _bending_ over a bit. She grinned proudly hearing Steve's breath catching.

"On the 22, right ?", he sounded _so_ turn on.

"How'd you know ?", she asked casually, again, already knowing the answer.

"Fury told me to read you guys files", he said. Yep, typical of Fury, "I don't care about the murders", now _that_ caught her attention, she slowly turned around to see him, "That's on your past", he told as he was _naked_ too, stepping forward.

She felt her eyes burn with tears, because how can _this_ man, with amnesia, can _remain_ like he was before his accident ? Guess that some things never changes. Natasha sighs and cups his face on her hands, looking up at him with so much _admiration_ in her eyes, "Why you're _so_ good ?", she asked. Rogers snorts and shakes his head.

"I ain't good, Nat - no one is", he said as he leans forward and rests his forehead on hers, "Besides, you're cleaning up the red on your ledge, deciding to be an Avenger _and_ now a mother", he smiles warmly as he leans and kisses her briefly. Natasha closes her eyes and sighs happily.

"I think, _I_ _love you_ ", she whispered softly, feeling the Soldier tensed up, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him with her to the shower.

* * *

 **The next morning… (4th of July)**

Steve woke up early in the morning like always, he blinked several times and stretch himself, careful not to wake him Natasha. He smiled and remembered yesterday's _activities_ , he inwardly thank Thor for taking James, leaving the room for the two of them - not that he didn't like the kid, he _loved_ that boy with all his soul, he even loved him as if James was _his own_. He turned his head, expecting to see a still sleeping naked Natasha besides him, but then frowned when he didn't saw her there. Rogers knits her brows and slowly sat up, going to the bathroom and noticed that she was probably downstairs, judging by the few makeup spread on the sink counter. He quickly washed his teeth and peed, going back to the room to dress himself.

The Soldier silently walked down the hallway and stepped down the stairs, his nose smelling a sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee, and as soon he walked into the living room, he was taken back by _the whole group_ screaming in unison, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY !", Rogers widened his eyes and chuckled at them, seeing they're still on their pjs.

"Wow, thanks, guys !", he said to them

"Happy _bi'thday_ , daddy !", James yelled as he ran towards him, Steve smiled and bends down to carry the kid.

"Thank you, James", he told the blond boy.

"Since it's your birthday..", Tony started, ".. We're eating whatever you want - so, what you're craving for ?", he asked while standing besides him.

Rogers shrugs, "Uhhh... whatever's fine", he said at the billionaire. Bucky walks forward and claps his best friend's shoulder.

"I think he said, pancakes !", he exclaimed as the rest smiled or chuckled at him.

"It's _his_ birthday - not yours, _Barnes_ ", Maria snapped at the Winter Soldier, who smugly grins at her.

"Pancakes are alright", Steve smiles at Tony

The genius claps his hands and goes towards the kitchen, "Okay, chef ! Pancakes for all of us !", he said while everyone went to hug the Captain, wishing him happy birthday.

 **Minutes later…**

"And for the birthday boy..", the chef said while putting a stack of pancakes in front of him, "..A special order. Happy birthday, Captain America", he wished him

"Thank you, Sir", Steve told the man.

"So, today we're going to Disney World !", Tony announced as everyone was eating their breakfast, "So, after eating, get dressed in a comfortable clothes", he told.

* * *

 **At Disney World…**

"This is like being a kid again !", May said while everyone else agreed with her, except James, of course. The Avengers were using hats and black glasses, because they didn't wanna be spotted and ruin their vacations and Steve's tranquil birthday. As the rest were without cover.

"Okay, everyone !", Tony yelled while putting him in the middle of the circle the group did, "It's 8:15, so go anywhere you want - here's some credit cards so you can spend _whatever_ you like", he said as he handles them cards from the back of his pocket.

"Oh, no, Mr Stark. That's too much. We can't -

"Nah-nah, Joseph..", Stark shook his head, "..Please, don't hurt my feelings", he told while putting his hand on his heart. The doctor sighs and accepted the card but inwardly knew he wasn't going to spend the billionaire's money, "As I was saying, it's 8:15 and at 2:30 we all meet up at _Capa_ , Four Seasons' restaurant - it's on the map guide if you don't know where it's at", he explained and everyone nodded their heads, "Alright, everybody ! Chop-chop ! Have fun !", everyone dispersed and went wherever they wanted.

Thor and Jane went their own way, Bruce and Betty too, Clint grabbed Bobbi and put her in front of him - hugging her from behind and walking to wherever they wanted. Pepper, Sam, Maria, and _Bucky_ went to explore also, deciding to have fun, (in Maria's case, not try to be annoyed with Bucky's flirting). The Rodriguez and Parkers went in a group. Leaving Steve, Natasha, James, and Tony.

James gasped when he saw a poster of Mickey mouse on a pole light, "Mommy, mommy ! _W'ook_ , Mickey mouse !", he shouted happily. Natasha chuckled and kissed her son's cheek. Tony stood in front of them and smiles.

"Nat, can I take Jamie ? - I'll give him back to you when we meet back at the restaurant", he asked. The redhead shrugs and nods her head.

"Yeah, okay", she said and gave James to the Engineer, after warning him, " _Hold_ his hand, Stark - and do the _not_ lose my boy", she lifts an eyebrow. Tony rolls his eyes and adjusts the boy on his forearm.

"Of course I won't", he told and then turns to smile brightly at his nephew, "Come on, James Rogers. Let's go", Stark started walking away.

" _Whe'e_ going, _unc'we_ Tony ?", James asked while his uncle took him towards the magical park. Natasha and Steve stayed behind, watching them walk away.

Stark smirks at him, "We're going to see Mickey mouse, Jamie !", he yelled as James widened his eyes behind his sunglasses, "Remember you told me you wanted to see him ?!", Tony tickle his stomach and James started giggling out loud. Natasha smiled warmly at the pair.

"I guess it's only me and you", Steve said while wrapping from behind his arms around her. Romanoff sighs and leans back to his embrace.

"Yeah, I _guess_ ", she smiled as grabbing his hand, "Come on..", the Spy pulled him, "..We gotta explore this place", she said, pulling him further to her.

The happy couple were walking and riding various rides, such as the Dumbo ride, the Haunted Mansion, Pirates of the caribbean, the small world ride, and etc etc, they were having so much fun. Also taking silly pictures and videos of their experience in Disney World. They even bought themselves a Mickey mouse ears.

"Wow, this is _so_ much fun !", Steve yelled as they walked hand-in-hand through the park. Natasha nods her head while smiling widely at him.

"Hi, Sir - ma'am", an old man greeted when he approached at them. Steve and Natasha nodded their head at the man, "Would you like a cartoon portrait ?", he asked the superhero pair. The old man had in his hands a small easel and a box that obviously hold his brushes and paint.

Steve looked at Natasha, who shrugged, "Umm, sure", the Captain said, making the man beam at them.

"Awesome ! Please do any pose and stay like that for a few", he told as Natasha stood on her tiptoes and kisses Steve on his cheek, " _Perfect_..", the older man smiles as he set quickly his easel down and box, taking out his utensils. The couple stayed still for a few minutes while the man outlined their shape. Once the old man had the shape, he told them, he'll just color up and detail the portrait. So now they could rest or chat, minutes later, the man beams at his work, "..I don't wanna _brag_ , but I think it's the best I ever done", he said as he stood back to admire his masterpiece. The couple went to see the portrait and smiled once they saw it.

" _Woah_. Impressive, Sir", Natasha told the old man

He nods his thank you and gave the Captain the painting, as Steve gave him a fair enough of money, "Thank you ! - you two enjoy your stay !", he wished.

"Thanks !", they both yelled back while walking away. Natasha turned to see again the painting and smiles.

"I like it - I'm going to put it on a nice frame and then on my living room", she said and looks over her boyfriend, who nods and leans down to kiss her.

 **Meanwhile…**

Pepper and Sam were giggling at each other while they walked behind a _very_ annoyed Maria and a _overconfident_ Bucky. The Agent had her arms crossed as she looked straight ahead, Bucky was closely, talking about stuff (that Maria _completely_ ignored, because she wasn't interested in the man).

"He won't give up, won't he ?", Pepper said while shaking her head.

"Nope..", Sam chuckled, "..As far as Steve told me, Barnes is a ladies man for sure - but he also says that, he wasn't seen Bucky _so_ into a woman like he's with Hill", he told the CEO

Pepper smiles, "Aww, they're so cute", she said, seeing the Agent and Winter Soldier walking together - even if the Agent didn't like it.

"What's up with you and Tony ? - nothing of nothing ?", Wilson asked as he crossed his arms.

"He's a jerk", she blurted out, making Sam to chuckle, "He is still getting one stands", Potts rolled her eyes in annoyance. The Falcon shakes his head and sighs.

"He's _fucked_ up, he should see under his ego and see the great woman you are, Pep", he said, patting her back.

"Aw, thank you, but for Tony get rid of his _ego_ , will take _forever_ ", Pepper joked, then changed the sad subject to another one more happy, "And how's Vanessa ?", she asked him. Vanessa is the current Falcon's latina girlfriend.

Wilson waves his hand at her, "Oh, she's fine - she wanted to come with us but her boss didn't gave her permission", he said.

"Mm, too bad", Pepper felt bad for Vanessa. Sam smiles and turns his gaze at Maria and Bucky in front of them.

* * *

 **Later that day…**

The group gathered at the restaurant and ate _anything_ they wanted, literally, _anything_. They had burgers, sandwiches , Mexican food, sea food, exotic, plates from all over the world.

"My family and I had so much fun, Tony. Thanks for bringing us here", Steve said to the genius. When he said _family_ , he was talking about, Bucky, Joseph, Sarah, May, and Peter. And that made the rest feel kinda hurt about it, but they didn't blame him or his family - they knew he was 'barely' getting to know each other. Tony smiles forcedly, but managed to act casually.

"It's nothing, Cap - it's your birthday after all", he said. Steve smiles gratefully and nods his head at Ironman, who sighs and says to the rest, "Now, once we finish our day in Disney World, we're going back to the beach house and have a quick nap before Cap's birthday - so rest, and then change nice and neat"

Later on, the group stayed for the fireworks, (which were special because of the 4th of July), and headed back to the beach house. Everyone gotten to shower, change nice, and rest a bit before they went downstairs to celebrate the Captain's birthday.

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Cap.._ ", they all sang while Steve seated at the head of the table, sporting an ear-to-ear smile aa his cake was in front of him, " _Happy birthday to youuuuuu !_ ", the group cheered and clapped for their Captain.

"Thanks, guys", Rogers thanked the group, smiling at them.

And once the cake was given, they all went outside and had a barbeque grill on the beach, everyone laughing and enjoying the great weather and company. Drinking and eating as they shared stories or simply talked to each other.

Natasha sat next to Steve, near the fireplace, and grabbed his hand - intertwining their fingers. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispers,

"Happy birthday, Steve", she tighten her grip on his hand. Rogers smiles and bends his head down, whispering too,

"Thank you, _babe_ ", he turns his head to kiss lovingly on her head, then seeing the sudden show of fireworks on the sky. The Soldier smiled to himself, knowing that Tony was behind it.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment ;)**

Stay tuned for part 3 !


End file.
